En el mismo cielo
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: La sensación de estar incompleto de Kagami al fin logró desaparecer al enamorarse de Aomine y aunque lo rechazó, sabe que no podrá deslindarse de sus sentimientos tan fácil. ¿De verdad no habrá nada capaz de hacer que Kagami olvide su amor por el peliazul? ¿Aomine aprenderá a valorar esos sentimientos que rechazó y jugó antes de que sea tarde y comprenda que el corazón cambia?
1. Siendo Obvios

**-Posible "OoC" con los personajes, siendo un Universo Alterno y por qué todavía soy una novata manejando a estos niños.**

 **-Debo dejar en claro que el AoKaga me tiene loca. Sin embargo, admito que también me siento fascinada por el KagaHimu3, así que creo está demás decir el trío amoroso(?).**

 **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo les secuestro para crear historias homosexuales y sensuales para alimentar mi alma Fujoshi.**

* * *

 _¡Holaaaaa! ovó/_

 _Bueno, la verdad es que tenía pensado empezar a subir este longfic desde el uno de agosto, pero debido a que no tengo internet y hasta hoy pude escaparme al ciber, pues…. :'v._  
 _Yo quería publicar diariamente un capítulo para celebrar el mes AoKaga ;n; Pero tal parece que no se podrá :'c /3, sin embargo no me iba a quedar con las ganas de traerles esta otra historia xD._

 _Espero disfruten el capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 ** _/Viernes 31 de Mayo del 2013/_**

El anillo que usaba en su cadena de plata —la cual colgaba de su cuello—, se movió ligeramente cuando Kagami se incorporó para poder ver mejor aquel partido de baloncesto con una ligera sonrisa de emoción.

¿Cómo era posible que ese salvajismo en el juego le hiciera casi babear y sentir como su corazón se aceleraba de golpe que incluso se estremecía? ¿Qué tenía Aomine Daiki que lo volvía loco?  
Ese moreno arrogante de ojos azules del mismo color que su cabello, ¿por qué se sentía tan completo y bien con solo verlo? La respuesta era clara: lo amaba. Lo amaba más de lo que debería ser justo, siendo que era algo no correspondido.  
Aunque tampoco es como si Aomine supiera los sentimientos que Kagami tenía por él o eso prefería pensar el pelirrojo.

—Kagami-kun, sí sigues viendo así a Aomine-kun tu solo te delatarás —dijo Kuroko con ese tono sereno.

El mencionado chico se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que su amigo peliceleste estaba ahí, a su lado.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Kuroko?! —exclamó Kagami, viendo al chico que también le veía e ignorando la insinuación.

—Desde que tú llegaste —respondió Kuroko, todo normalito, viendo la cancha donde el peliazul jugaba—. Kise-kun me invitó a ver el partido.

—Pues no hay mucho que ver, salvo a Aomine lucirse —y aunque Kagami lo admirara, no le gustaba que fuera individualista—, pero Kise igual hace lo suyo.

—Debiste anotarte al grupo de Kise-kun, así jugabas contra Aomine-kun —comentó Kuroko, alzando la vista ligeramente.

—Mi equipo jugará la próxima semana, Kuroko —recordó Kagami con el ceño fruncido.

Kagami Taiga, un chico de casi veinte años de edad, con un hermoso cabello rojo y sus ojos del mismo color, así como su tez bronceada, trabajaba medio tiempo toda la semana en el restaurante de su madre. Y en las tardes, se dedicaba a jugar baloncesto callejero con varios de sus amigos que había hecho gracias al mismo, entre ellos estaba Kuroko Tetsuya, como es obvio.  
Hace casi dos años que regresó de América para vivir con su madre, pues ambos se habían divorciado desde hace tiempo y ya era turno de que su madre, lo tuviera con ella.

Y por supuesto que el mejor tiempo de Taiga fue por mucho aquí, porque ahí tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar una de las cosas que más ama, que es el basquetbol y de encontrar a amigos que lo disfrutaban como él. O al menos, su mayoría. Pese a toda la desorientación que sufrió en un principio.

Kagami siempre disfrutó los retos, por eso cuando Kuroko le presentó a Aomine, supo que era lo que estaba buscando. Él era alguien difícil, por supuesto.  
Por su parte, Aomine al ser "el mejor" —como él mismo se dice—, poco a poco dejaba de interesarse en el juego hasta que aquel chico de ojos rojos apareció frente a él. Fue por este, que volvía a divertirse al jugar. Kagami lo sabía y eso solo aumentó en él un sentimiento que no supo descifrar hasta hace seis meses. Pese a que siempre le dio buena lucha al peliazul en los uno contra uno, en el año que llevaba de conocerlo, no lograba ganarle. Aunque no perdía el espíritu, para nada. Eso era algo que Daiki siempre reconoció del otro, aunque no lo admitiera en palabras.  
Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para que su arrogancia disminuyera lo suficiente.

—Moo, ¡Kagamicchi, dile a Aominecchi que no sea tan rudo con los demás! —lloriqueó Kise, una vez terminó el partido y se lanzó a abrazar al pelirrojo.

—Kise, me estás… ahorcando —gruñó Kagami, moviendo los brazos, intentando quitar al rubio de su cuerpo.

—Deja de llorar, Kise. Bien sabes que él único que puede vencerme soy yo —repuso Aomine con una sonrisa altanera, repitiendo esa frasecita barata que no le hacía gracia a la mayoría de sus amigos, pero igual lo decía.

— ¡Eres muy malo, Aominecchi! No entiendo como Kagamicchi te soporta —Kise se abrazó más al último mencionado.

Aomine, un chico moreno de tremendos ojos azules como su cabello, suspiró.

—Deja de molestar a mi chico ahora —y jaló del cuello de la playera para apartarlo del pelirrojo.

En respuesta—aunque Kagami mostró su expresión ceñuda— no evitó que el pulso se le acelerara; ahí estaban otra vez esos comentarios que a veces le llegaban a hacer pensar que tenía una oportunidad. Pero aun así, todavía no se declaraba, porque luego Aomine empezaba a hablarle sobre sus conquistas y que sí Taiga le ganaba, le daría a una de sus tantas chicas disponibles para que le hiciera pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida. A lo que Taiga siempre se negaba con insultos y esas cosas.

— ¡Kurokocchi, tú eres él único que me quiere! —gimoteó teatralmente Kise y se abrazó al peliceleste con fuerza, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya, no empiecen con sus arrumacos conmigo presente —se quejó Aomine, mientras pasaba su brazo encima de los hombros del chico de ojos rojos.

—Déjalos, seguro ya se olvidaron de nuestra presencia —repuso Kagami con una sonrisa al ver a la parejilla frente a suyo.

—Kise-kun, no me dejas respirar —se quejó Kuroko entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa.

Tanto el rubio, como el peliceleste llevaban de novios nueve meses y como desde antes ya se habían tratado, Kuroko ya se había acostumbrado a lo dramático y meloso que podía ser su chico. No es que le molestara tampoco o le importara que dijera la gente.

—Kurokocchi, me debes consentir por el resultado de hoy —masculló Kise ya no de manera chillona, sino bastante seria.

No es que el equipo del rubio hubiera ganado el partido, pero su derrota no fue mediocre, pues solo fue por seis puntos de diferencia, pero igual quería la consolación de su novio.

—Lo sé, Kise-kun. Pero será hasta la noche —Kuroko le miró inexpresivo como siempre, pero en sus ojos habían un brillo de amor que hacía todo su ser expresarse sin palabras. No dijo nada más y le acarició la mejilla a su novio.

—Tetsu, llévate a Kise. Ya saben que no me gusta presenciar sus escenitas —Aomine prácticamente ordenó y luego se puso a beber de su botella con agua.

—Anda, no te están haciendo nada, idiota —dijo Kagami mirándolo mal.

—Déjalo, Kagami-kun —intervino Kuroko antes de que sus otros dos amigos empezaran a pelear.

Los tres chicos ya estaban acostumbrados al modo de Aomine, que no es que este fuera homofóbico o eso, porque "respetaba" su relación, pero no le gustaba ver esas demostraciones de amor en su presencia, proclamándose el señor heterosexual y eso. Tenía el ego muy arriba, demasiado.

—Antes de que Aominecchi explote por tanto arco iris —molestó Kise al mencionado chico y sonrió amplio—. Nos vemos luego en tu partido, Kagamicchi. Cuídense.

—Bien, les mostraré con gusto mi victoria —respondió Kagami con una sonrisa orgullosa y confiada.

El peliazul simplemente se despidió con la mano de sus amigos y sonrió cuando se quedó solo con el pelirrojo.

Por su parte, Kagami escondía lo mejor que podía la ligera ansiedad que tenía al quedarse a solas con el moreno desde que aceptó estaba enamorado de este, aunque tampoco es que fuera tan obvio, porque siempre se comportaba naturalmente.

—Hey, Kagami, dame un uno contra uno —ordenó Aomine, quien estaba acostado en una banca y veía al otro que seguía de pie.

—Hoy solo vine a verte jugar contra Kise, no tengo tiempo para jugar —respondió Kagami desafiante, pues aún con todo, detestaba que él otro chico le ordenara cosas así. Ya sabía que él era capaz de hacerle frente, pero no le daba derecho a eso.

—Kagami, no te estoy preguntando. El juego contra Kise no me quitó todo el aburrimiento, así que ahora vamos a jugar —repitió Aomine con un tono divertido y altivo en la voz.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del pelirrojo.

—No puedo hoy, mañana tengo trabajo temprano —frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Kagami… —Aomine le jaló de la muñeca para hacer que el otro se agachara para verlo directamente a los ojos, bastante cerca— Quiero jugar, no puedes negarme eso.

El aliento de ambos chocaba y Taiga sintió que el calor le inundó el rostro; no era la primera vez que el peliazul tenía con él esos acercamientos. Aún con la vergüenza que llegó a darle el sorpresivo acto, no se inmutó y le miró con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

—Solo un rato, no tengo tiempo para más si mañana quieres que te dé comida —Kagami intentó deshacer el agarre ajeno.

Pero Aomine sonrió amplio y apoyándose del otro, se incorporó, causando que ambos cuerpos chocaran ligeramente. Veía interesado la expresión ajena y no se alejó.

—Bien. Vamos ya entonces —le soltó y pasó a su lado, todavía sonriendo.

El pelirrojo sintió un vacío en su estómago por esas acciones que bien lo harían perder en algún momento y quizá terminaría robándole un beso a su amigo.

 _Debo controlarme, joder_ , pensó Kagami y suspiró en silencio.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero cuando el peliazul lo veía de esa manera tan profunda, su corazón se encogía y en esos momentos sentía que podía decirle todo lo que sentía. Se sentía genial que esos ojos azules le miraran de ese modo.

El uno contra uno duró solo quince minutos, con el marcador del pelirrojo veinte puntos atrás, mientras que Aomine lo molestaba con eso, alardeando que nadie le ganaba, pero que igual siempre conseguía hacerle el rato divertido. Kagami le respondía sin rendirse ni desanimado, sino con una actitud bastante furiosa, desafiándolo con la mirada.  
Aunque tampoco es que se acostumbrara a perder, él sabía que ya se acercaba el momento de hacer morder el polvo a Daiki, porque el pelirrojo no se rendiría nunca.

Los dos chicos caminaban por la calle sin prisa, pues la casa del peliazul estaba en la misma dirección que la del pelirrojo, solo que luego se desviaban unas cuadras.

—Mah, Kagami, hoy tengo cosas a hacer con una amiga, así que hasta aquí te acompaño hoy —dijo Aomine, luego de cinco minutos de caminar.

El corazón del ojirojo se estremeció con un aguijonazo de dolor que ocultó con una sonrisa forzada.

—Vete, no tienes que presumirlo, idiota —Kagami le palmeó el hombro al otro.

—Idiota tú, que no aceptas que te presente a una de mis amigas —repuso Aomine con una sonrisa maliciosa y palmeó la espalda baja ajena como despedida.

—Porque no lo necesito —Kagami puso los ojos en blanco, _porque solo me interesas tú_ , añadió en su fuero interno—. Ya, vete que debo llegar a mi casa.

Entre otros insultos más, típicos de ellos, se despidieron con una sonrisa.  
Sonrisa que en los labios del ojirojo se desvaneció una cuadra después.

Si bien le dolía ver como la persona que ama se iba de aventurero con varias mujeres, no era para que se pusiera a llorar, tampoco se tenía lástima a sí mismo. Kagami era fuerte, orgulloso, algo como un amor no correspondido no lo iba a matar, la vida seguía.  
Pero así como sabía eso, también tenía en cuenta que el saberlo y aceptarlo no hacía las cosas menos dolorosas.

Suspiró. Esperaba su mamá no se le pegoteara con preguntas incómodas sobre el tema de su ¡enamorada", que no es que no le tuviera confianza, pero prefería no tocar el tema debido que a su madre no era precisamente de mente abierta cuando temas de homosexuales se tratasen.

—Taiga, cariño —canturreó Mika, su madre, con una sonrisa, una vez su "pequeño" hijo ingresó a la casa y lo abrazó.

—No hagas eso, mamá… —masculló Kagami con un puchero.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de malo en consentir a mi hijo? —se quejó Mika. Ella era casi tan alta como su hijo de cabello marrón claro y ojos verdes para ser japonesa y tenía un trabajo como chef profesional.

Luego de una típica plática entre madre e hijo, ambos se pusieron a hacer la cena y Kagami puso toda su atención en cómo preparar alimentos para no pensar en lo que seguramente Aomine estaría haciendo en esos momentos.

* * *

 ** _/Lunes 3 de Junio del 2013/_**

Midorima Shitaro había ingresado en la Universidad, quería ir a la facultad de medicina, pero para eso debía pasar el propedéutico que todo alumno de nuevo ingreso debe hacer el primer semestre, como resulta obvio. Y él en absoluto tenía problema con ello, de hecho, le gustó eso porque así podría dedicarse un tiempo más a dedicar sus tardes libres en el basquetbol, pues era un excelente tirador.  
Tenía un hermoso cabello verde y sus ojos esmeraldas lucían pese a los anteojos que usaba; no solo tenía la manía de vendarse los dedos de su mano izquierda, sino que era un supersticioso de primera. Nunca faltaban sus amuletos de la suerte que sugería Oha Asa. Y jamás pensó que se arrepentiría de hacerle caso a las famosas predicciones, de no ser porque por el mismo motivo de los amuletos, ahora no se sacaba de encima a cierto chico.

—Ne, Shin-chan, vamos a comer a la azotea aprovechando la hora libre —dijo Takao con una sonrisa, mientras palmeó el hombro del peliverde.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, Takao, ve solo, nanodayo —respondió Midorima con seriedad, ajustándose los lentes con el dedo de la mano derecha, pues en la izquierda llevaba su amuleto de la suerte que era una tortuga de juguete.

—Vamos, Shin-chan, no seas amargado —insistió Takao con sus hermosos ojos azul plateados mirándolo y esa sonrisa tan carismática.

El peliverde suspiró. Ya por experiencia en estos dos meses que llevaba en la Universidad sabía lo terco que era el pelinegro, así que era mejor no hacer corajes de más, como recomendó _Oha Asa_ , así tendría una buena semana.

—Como sea, camina entonces.

Así que ahí iban los dos jóvenes, caminando; Takao iba parloteando de la suerte que tenían de que el maestro no hubiera llegado y sobre todo porque faltaría una semana.

Takao Kazunari era un chico bastante animado y bromista de cabello negro, tez blanca y de ojos azul platino. Se la pasaba todo el tiempo pegado al peliverde, mostrándose amistoso a pesar de la actitud _tsundere_ del otro y miren que para aguantar todo eso, Takao tenía una buena razón: la admiración e interés.  
Este ya conocía a _Shin-chan_ desde hace casi un año, pero de lejos, pues una vez lo vio jugar en la cancha frente a su casa donde se llevaba a cabo un partido de basquetbol callejero y quedó impresionado con esos tiros de infarto que daba. Era genial, solo que sintiéndose poca cosa al haber jugado contra él y perdido en esos mismos juegos, no supo cómo acercársele. Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a observarlo de lejos mientras que su mente se las ingeniaría para hablarle.  
Pero la suerte de Takao fue perfecta, cuando al ingresar a la Universidad ahí en su clase estaba el mismísimo Shitaro y de forma espontánea, le terminó hablando más rápido de lo que pensó al percatarse de un objeto que este llevaba en la mano: cinta adhesiva. Varios comentarios bromistas salieron de la boca del pelinegro aquella vez, irritando al peliverde. Y desde ahí, Kazunari empezó a acercarse más a él, dejándose llevar como agua.

Y Midorima no entendía porque es que seguía aguantándolo siendo que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas con broma tras broma o risas exageradas. No lo entendía, pero si antes no hizo nada para alejarse del pelinegro, ahora ya no tenía caso hacerlo habiendo pasado casi dos meses. Además, Oha Asa le aconsejó que era bueno tener de amigo a un signo de agua y como Takao era escorpio, pues… No había que discutir.

—Shin-chan, ¿irás a ver el juego entre Kagami y Aomine el viernes? —preguntó Takao mientras comía.

Ya los dos chicos estaban sentados en la azotea.

—No hables con la boca llena —regañó Midorima con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos—. Y no es necesario, es obvio quién ganará —se ajustó nuevamente los lentes.

—Hmm, pero Kagami ha mejorado mucho —Takao se tornó pensativo y serio, algo raro en él.

—No importa que tanto mejore Kagami, sino aprende a separar sus sentimientos del partido, seguirá perdiendo, nanodayo —sentenció Midorima como si fuera obvio.

—Oh, ¿tú sabes lo que Kagami siente por Aomine?, qué raroooo —Takao se rió suavemente.

—Bueno, ese idiota es obvio en algunas ocasiones —Midorima miró mal al pelinegro.

—Ne, Shin-chan, ¿tú sí podrías separar tus sentimientos si jugaras contra mí? —bromeó Takao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El aludido chico frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—Deja de decir tonterías, nanodayo —casi gruñó Midorima.

Eso causó que el ojiazul se riera con ganas.

Esa misma actitud tsundere era la que poco a poco iba colándose en el corazón de Takao más rápido de lo que pensaría cualquiera, siendo que ambos eran opuestos en cuanto a personalidad. Pero de cierta forma, ambos se complementaban.

* * *

 ** _/Viernes 7 de Junio del 2013/_**

El día llegó de manera calmada, Midorima como buen alumno ya estaba despierto desde hace media hora y ahora le quedaban dos horas para terminar de alistarse y que Takao pasara por él con su famosa carreta.

Se sentía un poco aliviado de que esta semana ya casi terminaría, porque tener más tiempo de lo normal pegado al pelinegro era contraproducente para su poca paciencia y tsunderismo. Las horas libres empezaban a desagradarle por ese mismo hecho, pues ya bastante pasaba con tener a Takao en las mañanas, los recesos y las salidas de la escuela. Aunque tampoco es como si le desagradara el chico, pues lo aceptara o no, el ajeno había sabido como acercarse poco a poco.

Shintaro se higienizó debidamente el cuerpo y demás como todas las mañanas, se vistió casual porque en la Universidad ya no utilizaban uniforme y se vendó los dedos de la mano izquierda. Por poco se le olvidaba escuchar a Oha Asa, así que antes de bajar a desayunar lo hizo y recordando la fecha de hoy, no evitó escuchar el signo de _Leo_ , sabiendo de antemano que ese es el signo de cierto pelirrojo que jugaría hoy una final del partido.

—"Leo, lo sentimos, tu racking es el décimo lugar. No eres el último, pero será mejor no apresures las cosas y te mantengas en calma; tu amuleto de la suerte es un mini peluche de estrella —Midorima suspiró y siguió escuchando— Procura mantenerte lejos de _virgo_ , tu incompatibilidad con ellos es de un setenta y cinco por ciento, así como también cuídate de géminis".

Y Oha Asa ya lo había dicho.

Quizá si el peliverde y Kagami fueran más cercanos, le daría su amuleto de la suerte para que le fuera bien, pero como no era así y tampoco es que el otro fuera supersticioso como nuestro guapo peliverde.

Al menos, la suerte el día de hoy para Midorima estaba de su lado.

Desayunar no le llevó mucho tiempo, así que justo salía de su casa, cuando Takao llegó frente a esta con una sonrisa y agitando la mano.  
El peliverde se le quedó mirando atento; era la primera vez que veía al pelinegro con una camiseta y ver esas partes del pecho tan descubiertas le hizo sentir un fugaz deseo que rápidamente disipó cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo de más.

— ¿Cómo estás hoy, Shin-chan? ¿Qué amuleto te tocó, eh? —preguntó Takao con una enorme sonrisa, pues sí notó la miradita del peliverde en su cuerpo gracias a su visión de _halcón_. Hizo bien en escuchar a Oha Asa también.

—Takao, saliendo de clases acompáñame a comprarlo —Midorima casi ordenó, mientras se ajustaba los lentes y veía el cielo, una vez se subió a la carreta. La verdad era qué su amuleto era un sencillo bolígrafo, así que no diría jamás que de repente, quiso comprar un peluche de estrella.

Que no es que estuviera preocupado por Kagami, pero si le preguntaban al peliverde a quién le deseaba suerte el día de hoy, no era para Aomine, porque ya lo conocía.

— ¡De acuerdo! Y de paso vamos a ver el partido de hoy, no te olvides, Shin-chan —aceptó Takao, gustoso.

* * *

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y Kagami corría por su departamento mientras terminaba de cambiarse la ropa apropiadamente. Su madre seguía en el trabajo, así que no se retrasaría más de lo que ya estaba, pues el partido sería a las seis y ni siquiera había salido por quedarse dormido.

La cancha estaba a quince minutos si iba corriendo, pero debía cruzar como cinco veces debido a las calles y a esta hora el tráfico era pesadísimo, por lo que probablemente le llevaría más tiempo. Aun así, no se rindió y tan pronto estuvo completamente listo, salió corriendo hacía la cancha cual tigre, pasando a la gente sin lastimarlas y teniendo suerte al pasar limitadamente en las calles.

El resto de la semana se la había pasado entrenando con Kuroko o bien solo. Tampoco había visto a Aomine los días pasados y solo habían conversado por mensajes o vía _Facebook_ , que tampoco es que lo usara mucho. Y aunque Kagami deseaba verlo y jugar contra él para sentir ese ligero roce de sus cuerpos de manera inocente, no se lo haría saber al moreno.

Llegó justamente a las cinco y eso que todavía debía calentar treinta minutos para el partido; teniendo en cuenta que era un torneo "callejero", no era todo tan meticuloso como si fuera un partido oficial.

—Llegas tarde, idiota —dijo Aomine con una sonrisa burlona, acercándose al pelirrojo—. ¿Listo para perder? —hasta le pasó otra vez su brazo por los hombros cómodamente.

— ¡No digas estupideces, Ahomine! —gruñó Kagami con el ceño fruncido, pero no se apartó del contacto ajeno, solo le fulminó con la mirada.

—Mah, yo sé que vas a perder, tonto —susurró ahora Aomine de manera un poco íntima, casi pegando los labios a la oreja ajena.

El pelirrojo se estremeció de golpe y casi se sonroja, pero su orgullo no lo dejó, aunque si se avergonzó.

— ¡Cállate! —esta vez, Kagami si se apartó del moreno con brusquedad, causando que el otro se riera entre dientes.

Mientras los jugadores se dedicaban a calentar, Kise y Kuroko veían a los otros dos, sentados en una banca; el primero tenía lentes negros para evitar que lo reconocieran con facilidad, así como una gorra.

—Cuando Aominecchi hace esas cosas, cualquiera pensaría que son algo más —masculló Kise con el ceño fruncido—. Juega sucio.

—No lo hace, Kise-kun, pero le gusta molestar a Kagami-kun, sabiendo cómo es —aclaró Kuroko mirando con interés la cancha.

Kise pasó un brazo por los hombros del peliceleste de forma cariñosa y ligeramente posesiva para acercarse más.

Y el juego dio comienzo, causando gritos de emoción en el público. En el equipo de Kagami eran buenos y estaban dando excelente pelea al equipo de Aomine, todos se sentían encantados por ver la evolución del partido. Quizá ellos hubieran ganado si el peliazul no estuviera de por medio y no es que el pelirrojo fuera débil, pero justo como una vez le dijo Kuroko, en el fondo de su corazón, todavía no era capaz de separar su emociones del juego desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Aomine.  
Nunca antes el moreno había superado los siete puntos cuando jugaba contra el equipo de Kagami, pero esta vez sí lo hizo, para desgracia de muchos. Esto debido a que aunque este último estaba dando lo mejor de sí en el partido, no era suficiente, porque gracias a la ligera provocación que Aomine le causó a su corazón y cuerpo con ese casi beso en su oreja, ahora cada que sentía la piel ajena tocar la suya…No podía concentrarse del todo, sobre todo porque la manera en que el moreno lo marcaba, parecía que se insinuaba por completo. Era demasiado amable. Y quería ganar, pero no podía dejar atrás sus sentimientos para que ese poder que posee en el juego despertara por completo.  
Ese era su mayor problema y aunque el peliazul no lo sabía con exactitud, se lo reclamó.

—Hoy estuviste realmente patético, Kagami —la voz de Aomine adquirió un toque de superioridad y molestia, hacía tiempo que no la usaba contra su rival.

—Guarda silencio, Aomine. Mejoraré y te tragarás tus palabras —respondió Kagami con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo bañado a sudor; por supuesto que sabía su debilidad en este partido.

—Con voluntad no basta, idiota. Sino mejoras, realmente me aburrirás —advirtió Aomine.

—Aominecchi, no es necesario que seas así de cruel con Kagamicchi —regañó Kise, acercándose con el peliceleste de la mano; los dos se notaban molestos, porque sabían el verdadero motivo de la situación del pelirrojo y no era justo que el otro empezara con sus tonterías.

—No soy cruel, Kise, pero es la verdad. No me hagas decepcionarme, Kagami —repitió Aomine con desdén.

Y el pelirrojo estaba luchando por no bajar la mirada, pues esas palabras le habían dolido de alguna manera y tenía ganas de gritarle que si no hubiera sido por sus malditos deslices que parecían tan apropósito, no se hubiera desconcentrado. Pero hacerlo, significaba algo peor, porque sus sentimientos quedarían expuestos.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así, Aominecchi, siendo que es tu culpa?! —exclamó Kise con un mohín, sujetando el hombro del pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué mi culpa? —Aomine frunció el ceño.

—Kise-kun, no deberías… —intentó intervenir Kuroko al percatarse de a dónde estaba yendo el asunto, pero gracias a su poca presencia, no tuvo mucho efecto.

Y Kagami estaba más ensimismado en sus pensamientos que en las tonterías que siempre decía el rubio, por eso nunca se esperó la respuesta de este.

—Vamos, Aominecchi, no te hagas el tonto. ¡Si ya sabes lo que Kagamicchi siente por ti y tú todavía lo provocas! —amonestó Kise. Pero no es que fuera un chismoso, no, es solo que él tenía entendido que el peliazul ya sabía de los sentimientos de su pelirrojo amigo, pues este era obvio en algunas ocasiones.

En ese momento, Aomine se quedó en silencio y Kagami se sobresaltó.

— ¡KISE, DEJA DE DECIR…!

La suave risa del peliazul con un gesto arrogante se escuchó, interrumpiendo lo que el otro iba a decir. No parecía afectado.

— ¿Con qué era eso, eh? Pensé que solo eran imaginaciones mías —Aomine miró al pelirrojo con el más puro desdén— Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero los hombres no me van y sí eres capaz de dejar que eso te influya por mis pequeños juegos, entonces, Kagami, si eres patético —el tono de casi repugnancia en su voz causó varias reacciones y sensaciones en sus demás amigos.

Y una de ellas era la decepción y el dolor en el corazón de Taiga, porque si antes pensó que le dolía ver como el chico que ama estaba con otras personas, ser rechazado de esa manera tan… fría y burlona era peor.

Por otro lado, Midorima llegó justo en el momento en que cierto rubio había lanzado sus palabras sin prevenir.

—Meh, ya no vimos el partido —se quejó Takao, caminando—. ¿Le darás eso que compraste a Kagami, Shin-chan? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja de forma burlesca, pues fue más que obvio para él la acción de su amigo, gracias a que también escuchó el signo de Leo en la mañana.

Pero el peliverde se quedó en silencio un momento. Oha Asa no se equivocaba, en absoluto.

—No. Mejor vámonos, Takao, de todos modos llegamos tarde y no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí.

Y sin decir nada, Midorima se dio la vuelta rumbo a donde dejaron la carreta, con el pelinegro pisándole los talones, quejándose cual niño.

No fue necesaria para él más explicaciones, pues era obvio lo que había pasado ahí.

* * *

 _No lo voy a negar, amo manejar a Aomine como todo un chico altanero y cool x'DDDDDD, jajajaja, ay, es que para que negar que esa parte de él que aunque me joda algunas veces, también me gusta(?)._

 _¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ;u; De verdad me haría muy feliz saber su opinión, asldjsaldklsdklfdfmdlk._

 _No estoy segura de cuando actualizaré, quizá en dos semanas o una, haré el esfuerzo por venir más al ciber, pls :'v._

 _¡FELIZ MES AOKAGA!  
_


	2. Un Poco de Calma

**Holi ovo/.**

 **Hmmm, exactamente creo que pasó una semana desde que publiqué el primer capítulo y me da gusto ver que la historia si les llamó la atención… Y si les soy sincera, creo que a comparación del otro AoKa que tengo, contendrá más drama(?) ewé.**

 **Ajaja, ¡muchísisisimas gracias por sus favs y follows, además de sus comentarios, preciosuras de Dios! ; v ;**  
 **Ows, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

 **Bueno, espero les guste este capítulo y que Aomine no se gane su desgrado(?); sé que es algo típico quizá esta forma de comportarse del moreno en otros fic's, pero bueh xD.**  
 **Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**

* * *

Kagami para evitar sentirse realmente humillado por las malditas palabras de Aomine, recogió sus cosas y con la actitud seria y fiera, miró al otro.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza —dijo sin más.

—Kagamicchi… —Kise se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, pero es que por la manera que tenía el moreno de actuar con el pelirrojo, era fácil entender que del mismo modo le correspondía y parecía sabedor de los sentimientos del segundo.

—Kise-kun, no digas nada ahora, mejor —aconsejó Kuroko y negó, sujetándole de la muñeca.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Kagami con un gesto de mano.

Hasta el calor del partido se había ido de todo su cuerpo, pues con aquel rechazo tan directo fue como recibir un balde de agua helada que no solo afectó su cuerpo, sino su corazón. Pero bueno, el pelirrojo trataba de pensar que era mejor eso, ¿no?, así evitaba de hacerse ilusiones innecesarias, al menos ya no más de las que llegó a tener con cada insinuación clara del moreno.

 _Él no tiene la culpa, soy yo por pensar que podría ser…_ , pensó Kagami con el ceño fruncido y soltando un suspiro, caminando como alma que lleva el diablo por la calle, ignorando las miradas que se posaban en él, debido a la expresión que tenía. No solo se sentía triste, no solo sentía el dolor aguijonar su corazón con saña, no. También se sentía furioso, consigo mismo y con el peliazul. Claro, ya sabía que llegaría a ser rechazado directamente, es solo que no pensó Aomine realmente fuera a decirlo de esa manera, porque después de todo eran amigos, ¿no?

Ni sintió cuando es que llegó a casa, solo deseo que su madre no le molestara con sus preguntas.

—Cariño, pensé que llegarías más tarde… —saludó Mika con una sonrisa mientras servía un coctel de frutas para ella misma, pero se quedó callada al ver la expresión sombría de su hijo— Taiga, ¿qué…?

—No me preguntes, solo quiero dormir. Avísame cuando esté la cena —respondió Kagami sin verla, porque estaba seguro de que sí sus ojos chocaban con los de su mamá, no podría ocultar lo que sucedía.

—Pero, cariño…

Aun así, el pelirrojo no dijo nada más y se metió en su habitación, cerrando con seguro y suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Esta situación le dolía mucho, mucho, realmente era tan jodido que la persona que amas no te correspondiera, pero no lloraría, no. Kagami sabía que llorar no lo haría sentir mejor.  
Estaba bastante enojado consigo mismo como para pensar que bien podría intentar conquistar a Aomine, quizá si este no se hubiera burlado de sus sentimientos, el pelirrojo lo consideraría. Pero no, porque hasta donde entendió de las palabras del otro era de qué si lo sospechaba y aun así había hozado de darle esas falsas esperanzas con esas cercanías que no hace un simple amigo.  
¿O acaso era todo culpa de Kagami por malinterpretar…? Pero también sabía cómo era Aomine; alguien que no le interesaba ningún compromiso sentimental y prefería las aventuras a quedarse de enamorado. Claro que el pelirrojo también llegó a pensar así, al menos en la parte referente a estar soltero, no es que fuera un casanova, no, tampoco.  
Y en pocas palabras, Aomine Daiki fue la persona que le sacó la monotonía de su vida, quién fue capaz de borrar esa sensación de sentirse solo e incompleto en un mundo extraño, porque había veces que el pelirrojo sentía que debía estar haciendo algo más que no entendía.

De no haber sido por aquella tarde de hace meses, en las que por primera vez vio al peliazul entrar en la _zona_ como el prodigio que es, probablemente no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él y sus sentimientos se hubieran quedado como simple admiración.

—No te voy a dar el privilegio de mis lágrimas —susurró Kagami, deslizándose por la puerta hasta sentarse ahí. Alzó sus piernas, flexionando las rodillas y acomodó sus brazos alrededor de estás. Sentía el cuerpo débil no solo por el ejercicio, si no físicamente.

Pero por su mente, la sonrisa de Aomine danzaba sin dejarle nada más que ver y es que de cierta forma, ese moreno era una luz. Sin embargo, luego de intentar conocerlo, uno se daría cuenta que no todo lo que brilla es oro y aun así, había sido capaz de hacer que el pelirrojo se enamorara de él de una manera que hasta ahora, Taiga no comprendía.  
Mas así era el amor, o eso prefería creer este. Era algo incomprensible y si más vueltas se ponía a darle, más hundido por Daiki se sentía.

Apretó los dientes y se sujetó la playera, justo donde estaba su corazón, como si con eso mitigara el dolor de esa zona. Por eso, sintió su collar con el anillo ahí y bajó la mirada. Una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo al sujetar dicho objeto y suspiró, ¿qué era esa nostalgia que sentía?, además, otra vez ahí estaba esa sensación de que debería estar en otro lugar, haciendo algo más.  
Antes de seguir pensando y torturándose con esa sensación y con el estúpido rechazo del moreno, se metió a bañar para refrescar su mente y luego se tiró a dormir. Por lo menos así, pospondría ligeramente el dolor y mañana seguiría adelante.  
Porque eso sí, no era el fin del mundo.

* * *

 ** _/Sábado 8 de Junio del 2013/_**

—Kise-kun, deberías dejar de sentirte culpable —comentó Kuroko, mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de su novio.

Ambos chicos estaban en el departamento del rubio y serían alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Mismo lugar estaba bastante ordenado y limpio.

—Moo, pero ahora seguramente Kagamicchi me odia por lo que dije ayer, ¡ya va un día que no nos habla! —Kise hizo un puchero y se recargó en el hombro del peliceleste.

Kuroko pasó su delgado brazo en los hombros ajenos y le acarició el cabello con cariño.

—Tengas o no la culpa, Kagami-kun no te reclamó. Aunque de todos modos, no debiste decir nada —su tono fue sereno, dejando claro que no le hacía sentir culpable, al contrario, le brindaba apoyo.

Kise puchereó casi un minuto y luego suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero es que ya hemos estado viendo las insinuaciones de Aominecchi que…

—Creo que el cuerpo de Aomine-kun solo hacía solo que él no acepta —dijo Kuroko con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, nada contento por eso.

—Pero debería dejar de dar falsas ilusiones a la gente —Kise se puso serio y enrolló su brazo en el torso ajeno, acercándolo más para dejarle un beso en el cuello—, porque ya casi todos dábamos por sentado que correspondía a los sentimientos de Kagamicchi y que sabía de ellos.

El peliceleste entrecerró ligeramente los ojos por ese gesto y ladeó el rostro para darle más libertad a su novio en aquella zona.

—Aomine-kun es demasiado egocéntrico, incluso aunque llegara a sentir algo por Kagami-kun, no lo aceptaría —Kuroko fijó su vista en el rubio—. Kise-kun, dijiste que iríamos a comer —le sujetó del rostro con suavidad y junto su frente con la ajena, pues esos mimos poco a poco iban subiendo de tono.

El rubio solo sonrió y sujetó una mano ajena para darle varios besos.

—Tú también serías buena comida, Kurokocchi —Kise le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

—No, Kise-kun, yo soy tu postre —Kuroko sonrió ligeramente y se inclinó para dejarle un beso al otro en los labios de manera lenta, pero sin profundizar realmente.

—Bueno, esa es una mejor idea —respondió Kise entre los labios de su novio y le succionó el inferior con devoción.

—Entonces, vamos antes de que sea tarde —sin más, Kuroko se separó bien tranquilo, dejándole un beso más al rubio.

Kise suspiró y luego sonrió, si no fuera por el ligero rubor de su novio y esa mirada tan brillante que le dedicaba, pensaría que era el único que se encendía (en el buen sentido) cuando estaban juntos, ya que el peliceleste siempre era serio.

* * *

 ** _/Martes 11 de Junio del 2013/_**

Si bien el fin de semana Kagami se la pasó descansando y jugando videojuegos para evitar salir a una cancha y así encontrarse quizá al peliazul, no porque estuviera huyendo de él. Sino porque estaba seguro —teniendo en cuenta la reacción que tuvo el viernes— volvería a hacer algún comentario innecesario y entonces sí, hasta terminaría golpeándolo. Primero encontraría una manera eficaz de no ser tan impulsivo, porque sí, todavía seguía sintiendo bastante molestia en su ser casi de la misma magnitud que el dolor en su pecho, impidiendo tener claras sus ideas para enfrentarlo, ya que quisiera o no lo volvería a ver.

Él no consideraba culpable a Kise por haber dicho lo que dijo el viernes, aunque hubiera agradecido que no se le hubiera ido la lengua, aun así, tampoco había contactado con él y Kuroko porque al seguir molesto, tal vez se desquitaría con el rubio y ya no quería más problemas. Ya se sentía bastante mal todavía.  
Pero al menos en su trabajo como aprendiz de su madre chef lograba distraerse bastante, pues era su vocación; siempre había sido bueno cocinando y que mejor manera que desarrollarse debidamente bajo la tutela de su madre gastrónoma. Al menos, en lo que podía entrar a la Universidad, que si no lo hizo cuando cumplió sus dieciocho años era por…  
Kagami frunció el ceño y negó. No le gustaba pensar en algo que no podía ver con claridad, así que antes de frustrarse por ese pequeño detalle suyo, mejor se concentró en el juego.  
Hasta que recibió un whatsapp.

" _Kagami, en la cancha que está a cuatro cuadras de tu casa en quince minutos, estoy aburrido y quiero jugar"._

En definitiva era Aomine. Y qué bueno que el pelirrojo no le dio el visto al mensaje, sino que solo lo vio al bajar la barra de su celular táctil, así podría ignorarlo. Todavía la manera tan estúpida en que le habló cuando sus sentimientos quedaron expuestos y aun así se atrevía a darle órdenes.

A él nadie le ordenaba nada. Así que apagó su celular para evitar continuar recibiendo mensajes del peliazul cuando supiera que no iría, luego se preparó una buena ración de comida, terminó su juego y se fue a dormir lo que restaba de la tarde. Ya mañana iría a trabajar.

* * *

La universidad al fin había terminado por el día de hoy y Takao dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el profesor no dejó tarea, aprovechó que su asiento estaba delante de su amigo peliverde y se volteó.

—Shin-chan, vamos a ver una película hoy para no aburrirnos —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Tú te aburrirás. Yo tengo cosas que hacer —respondió Midorima sin siquiera verlo mientras acomodaba sus cosas y dejaba su amuleto—que era un guía telefónica— sobre su regazo un momento.

— ¿Qué cosas harás, Shin-chan? —preguntó Takao animadamente, guardando rápidamente sus cosas también, sin dejar de ver a su amigo.

—No te incumben —Midorima se incorporó y se acomodó sus lentes.

— ¡Anda, Shin-chan, dime! —Takao le zarandeó ligeramente de su hombro.

— ¡Deja de portarte como un idiota! —replicó Midorima, dándole un manotazo al pelinegro para que lo soltara.

Takao simplemente se rió y como si nada se puso a caminar al lado del más alto.

— ¿Por qué no me dices? Eso es no tenerme confianza —se hizo el dolido.

Midorima frunció el ceño y no respondió.

Pero el pelinegro estaba lejos de darse por vencido, además le gustaba compartir su tiempo con el ojiverde. Por eso, una vez llegaron hasta donde "estacionaban" su carreta, dejó su mochila ahí atrás al mismo tiempo que el más alto y de improvisto, le quitó sus lentes.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás…?! ¡Takao, idiota, dame mis lentes! —gruñó Midorima, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos para ver lo mejor que podía, tampoco es que estuviera tan ciego, pero quitarse de golpe sus lentes con bastante aumento, le mareaba un poco.

—Shin-chan, te lo doy si aceptas ir a ver una película conmigo —repitió Takao con una sonrisa inocente, mientras se ponía los lentes con cuidado. Luego arrugó la nariz—. Vaya, amigo, de verdad estás ciego —se burló entre risas.

— ¡Así menos aceptaré ir contigo! ¡Dame ya mis lentes! —exclamó Midorima y caminó hasta el pelinegro, para intentar quitarle dicho objeto.

— ¿Irás conmigo al cine? —preguntó Takao nuevamente, riendo un poco al ver lo inútil que podía ser el peliverde sin sus lentes. Claro que lo pensaba con _cariño_.

Tampoco es como si lo que le estuviera pidiendo a Shitaro fuera una cita, no, pero siempre era divertido molestarlo; he de ahí su insistencia. Además de que estaba seguro pasarían un buen rato. Así que el peliverde batalló en vano casi diez minutos para que el pelinegro le devolviera sus lentes, por lo que al final terminó aceptando la estúpida _invitación_ para salir al cine, haciendo reír a Takao con ganas. Y luego de varios insultos por parte de Midorima, los dos abordaron la famosa carreta para ir camino a sus casas.

—Entonces, nos vemos allá a las siete, Shin-chan. No me dejes plantado —se despidió Takao con una sonrisa ligera para irse manejando la dichosa carreta.

Midorima simplemente le miró serio y ceñudo unos segundos, luego se acomodó los lentes e ingresó a su casa.

Por otro lado, Takao llegó tarareando a su hogar, llamando la atención de su hermana, que sabía su hermano era animado, pero hasta hoy parecía estarlo más.  
Y por eso, en la comida es que Kotomi, su hermana, le haría llegar su amor como solo entre hermanos saben.

— ¿Es así como el amor te afecta, hermanito? —molestó Kotomi con una sonrisa insinuante.

Takao casi se ahoga con el agua de naranja que bebía y miró a la chica, para luego reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Estás loca, Kotomi? Que amor ni que nada, ahaha, solo estoy feliz y ya.

Los dos vivían solos, se podría decir que su hermana era la única familia que le quedaba tras morir sus padres en un accidente. Ella tenía veinticinco años y era una famosa diseñadora de modas, así que la economía de ambos era buena.

—Tú estás más que feliz, si hasta venías cantado y no has dejado de sonreír desde que llegaste —Kotomi parecía ser bastante experta en esos temas, por eso seguía molestándolo.

—No, claro que no es eso —Kazunari continuó riendo, para restarle importancia, fingiendo que no se sorprendió por ese comentario. ¿Por qué debería estar tan feliz si solo saldría con su amigo?

—Oh, vamos, no soy tonta —Kotomi fingió molestia y luego arqueó una ceja—. Me imagino ya la invitaste a salir, así qué, ¿quién es la afortunada?

Para mala suerte del pelinegro, las palabras de su hermana tenían cierta lógica, así que en ese momento, su risa se tornó algo nerviosa.

—No es nadie, Kotomi, deja de inventarte cosas —Takao rió otra vez y se llenó la boca de comida para evitar que la otra siguiera preguntando.

Así que, gracias a esa conversación innecesaria con su querida hermana mayor, mientras se terminaba de alistar para ir rumbo al cine, se sentía ligeramente ansioso y casi nervioso. _Esto no es una cita, no es una cita, no tengo porque ponerme así_ , pensó mientras se terminaba de peinar su cabello un poco largo. _Ah, Kotomi y sus comentarios tan fuera de lugar_.

Se despidió de su hermana luego de que ella le diera dinero extra y salió corriendo hacía donde quedó de verse con el peliverde.  
Lugar donde Midorima ya llevaba parado diez minutos y no es que el pelinegro estuviera siendo impuntual, sino que él sintió la necesidad de llegar antes, sin saber por qué exactamente. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera verde oscuro y sobre de esta una camisa sin abotonar blanca. Su calzado era un par de tenis del mismo color. Tenía un aura bastante seria y sensual.  
Por eso, cuando Takao lo miró, sintió que su corazón salió disparado de su pecho, dándose cuenta de lo verdaderamente guapo que era su amigo y se le quedó mirando más tiempo del necesario. Aunque él tampoco se quedaba atrás, con ese jeans azul marino rasgado de las rodillas, con esa camiseta negra y sus tenis _converse_ del mismo color; acentuaban perfectamente su color de piel y el de sus ojos, causando gran impresión al peliverde, solo que este supo esconderlo mejor.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y entremos de una vez al cine —ordenó Midorima, acomodándose los lentes. _Ha estado usando muchas camisetas estos días_.

—Heh, está bien, Shin-chan. Veamos una comedia romántica —bromeó Takao entre risas a la vez que palmeó el hombro ajeno.

—No. Y con esos comentarios pienso que mejor debí dejarte plantado —objetó Midorima, pero el pelinegro simplemente continuó riéndose.

Pero gracias a que ninguno de los dos se decidía por qué película mirar, al final sí terminaron metiéndose a ver una película de comedia romántica, llamada " _You're My Pet"_ , que era coreana y no hacía mucho se había estrenado. Y Midorima estaba que echaba chispas por tan mala suerte con esto de las películas, ¿por qué entre tanta variedad tuvieron que quedarse con esa?  
Habían de terror, suspenso y acción, ¿por qué justamente esa?, era una pérdida de su tiempo. Y eso que Oha Asa dijo que estaba en el tercer lugar del rancking de los signos.

—Shin-chan, si yo hiciera lo mismo que ese tipo, ¿me dejarías vivir contigo? —aventuró Takao de manera risueña, tapándose la boca para no reír en la sala del cine y los mandaran a callar.

—Para empezar, ni siquiera te recogería de la calle. Te dejo desangrar —espetó Midorima con tono huraño.

—Oh, vamos, Shin-chan, no podrías ser tan cruel siendo que serás un doctor —se quejó Takao con los ojos en la pantalla y sonriendo.

El peliverde no respondió y simplemente le miró. La verdad es que, si lo pensaba bien, no sería extraño que alguien como el pelinegro terminara haciendo lo que el protagonista de la película, aunque definitivamente a Midorima no le quedaba en nada el papel de la protagonista esa que parecía ser bastante amargada. O eso creía él, hasta que Takao le dijo que el papel no le quedaría mal, porque eran igual de serios.  
Eso causo que este mismo se riera y les callaran en la sala. Al menos, eso logró que ya no se sintiera ansioso por la plática con su hermana.

Llevaban más de una hora dentro de la sala del cine y Shintaro estaba todo enfurruñado, como alma que lleva el diablo, gracias a que su acompañante terminó quedándose dormido en ese gran asiento. Suspiró, pensando que quizá era mejor fingir ir al baño y dejar dormido al otro ahí, solito.  
Al menos los dos estaban en la última fila de la sala, así los suaves ronquidos que su amigo soltaba de vez en cuando no eran escuchados.

Midorima frunció el ceño con más fuerza cuando en la gran pantalla pasó la escena donde el chico protagonista ese que se suponía era una _mascota_ , le pedía a su dueña que jugaran con el disco de plástico al "tira y atrapa". Y cuando la protagonista lanzó el disco, el chico corrió para atraparlo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pese a que otro perro—uno de verdad— le ganó el disco y se pusieron a pelear por eso.  
Realmente no tuvo dificultad en imaginarse a Takao así.

En verdad que estaba aburriéndose mientras que el pelinegro estaba dormido a su lado, porque aunque no lo admitiera jamás, los comentarios idiotas de su amigo le hacían divertida la película. Por eso es que decidió largarse o por lo menos ir al baño. Se iba a mover, cuando Takao se removió, causando que se apoyara en el hombro del peliverde.  
Midorima se quedó estático por eso y no fue capaz de moverse.

—Shin-chan… —susurró Takao tan bajo, que el mencionado chico apenas pudo escucharlo.

—Idiota, muévete —gruñó Midorima en voz baja, intento mover el cuerpo ajeno, que solo se acomodó mejor en su hombro—. Tsk.

Suspiró y dejó de moverse cuando se dio cuenta lo cálido que se sentía el cuerpo del pelinegro contra el suyo, lo que le hacía sentir realmente bien, una sensación que no se comparaba con jugar basquetbol. Así que dejó que su amigo durmiera ahí.  
Y de manera muy conveniente, ahora la escena de la película era donde la protagonista estaba acostada y el protagonista que hacía de la mascota estaba sentado detrás de la almohada de la chica, moviendo su mano arriba de la cara ajena, hasta que ella lo detuvo en un agarre de manos. Lo que causó que el chico no la soltara y se inclinara más hacía ella, apunto de besarla.  
Misma escena, causó que el corazón del peliverde se acelerara, así como confusión en este, que de reojo vio el rostro de Takao dormir con calma.

* * *

 ** _/Miércoles 12 de Junio del 2013/_**

Kagami había logrado sentirse mejor al fin, cuando decidió usar su anillo que usualmente tenía como cadena. Pues cuando se iba a meter a bañar, al quitárselo, se lo quedó viendo con atención, sin entender porque con solo verlo se sentía tan bien, como si supiera que eso era su solución. De modo que, ahora lo cambió de lugar. Claro, luego de que terminara su tiempo en el trabajo, para evitar perderlo o mancharlo.

Mismo anillo era de plata, grueso y en medio tenía un borde gris oscuro. En la parte de atrás tenía escrita una frase que estaba en inglés, la cual no había logrado entender del todo, gracias a que no recordaba el idioma debidamente. Al menos, no aún.  
Incluso se había pasado mirándolo durante toda la tarde, ignorando los whatsapp que le llegaban al celular, sin saber si era de sus otros amigos o Aomine, porque de pronto se perdió en ese objeto tan bonito, porque le brindaba calma. Tampoco es como si fuera a depender de algo meramente material, era solo que ese anillo se sentía para Taiga como algo más que un simple objeto y había logrado calmarlo.

Todavía sentía la sensación del dolor en su pecho, pero el pesar iba siendo más fácil de manejar.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez sabré tu origen —dijo Kagami con la mirada llena de curiosidad, pero firme, como si se estuviera esforzando.

* * *

 ** _/Viernes 14 de Junio del 2013/_**

Aomine embestía con fuerza contra ese cuerpo femenino de manera fiera y deseoso, dejando escapar guturales gemidos, como los de un felino salvaje, lo que le hacía parecer una pantera que se confundía en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Se sentía muy molesto, más de lo que esperaría por el simple hecho de que cierto pelirrojo no le había obedecido cuando le dijo que fueran a jugar. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con lo que le dijo la semana pasada?, porque si era así, entonces de verdad sí que lo juzgó mal cuando lo conoció. Pues Kagami le había dado la impresión de ser alguien fuerte en toda la extensión de la palabra y algo como esto no debería de hacerlo comportarse como un niño, ¿verdad?  
Además, el peliazul solo había sido directo y dado que no quería que el otro intentara o dijera alguna estupidez como que le conquistaría, sabía debía ser cruel.

Sin embargo, desde ese día, Aomine se sintió inquieto y no importaba las veces que follara con alguna chica buena, esa sensación no desaparecía en nada.

— ¡Dai-chaan, ya llegué! —canturreó Momoi desde la sala, justo cuando el moreno llegaba al orgasmo y hacía terminar a la chica que estaba con él.

—Lo siento, pero debes irte. Acaban de interrumpir —dijo Aomine con la respiración acelerada mientras salía del cuerpo ajeno y luego se quitó el condón para atarlo y tirarlo a la basura.

—Es una lástima, cariño. Yo tenía para otra ronda —suspiró la chica de nombre Yuuki, removiéndose para librarse de la sensación del orgasmo.

—En otra ocasión será —repuso Aomine, empezando a vestirse.

—Oh, pero quita esa cara que pareciera no lo disfrutaste —Yuuki puchereó chillonamente.

—Mi cara es así y no actúes como una novia, que no lo eres —Aomine sonrió cínico.

—Buu, pero está bien. Después de todo, pasamos un buen rato. Nos vemos, cariño —se despidió Yuuki y le robó un beso al moreno para salir caminando de la habitación.

No pasaron ni tres minutos, cuando cierta pelirosa ingresó a su habitación con una expresión molesta.

—Dai-chan, ya te he dicho que no traigas a tus amigas aquí —regañó Momoi, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

Aomine suspiró.

—Cálmate, Satsuki, solo fue esta vez.

—Mentiroso, llevas dejando entrar a la casa a cualquier chica desde hace una semana y eso no es propio de ti, Dai-chan —Momoi hizo un gesto de preocupación y se acercó un poco más.

Ella era de cabello largo, liso y rosado. También alta, con un buen cuerpo digno de admirar; compartía vivienda con el moreno, pues eran como hermanos y habían venido juntos a estudiar a la capital.

Ese comentario le dio justo a Aomine, que parecía no se había dado cuenta de eso.

—No es así, Satsuki, deja de inventar cosas.

— ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Tiene que ver con qué no has salido a jugar con Kagamin? —preguntó Momoi con incertidumbre, pese a que ya conocía la respuesta.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese idiota —se apresuró a negar Aomine, frunciendo el ceño y molesto.

La chica le miró atenta unos segundos y luego sonrió con comprensión.

—Dai-chan, ¿por qué Kagamin no ha querido jugar contigo estos días?

—Yo que sé —Aomine frunció más el ceño.

Momoi suspiró y miró directamente a los ojos a su amigo.

—Así que ya te enteraste de lo que Kagamin siente por ti.

—… Tal parece que todo el mundo lo sabía, menos yo —dijo Aomine con burla. Aunque a veces la intuición femenina siempre le daba algo de escalofríos.

—Dai-chan, tú también tenías una ligera idea de eso, a mí no me lo puedes negar. ¿Qué pasó?

—Tsk, Satsuki, deja de bombardearme con ese maldito tema, que al final de cuentas no es problema mío.

La pelirosa suspiró y negó. Ya tenía suficiente respuesta con esos rodeos que ponía su amigo, no por nada lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano, no por nada eran como hermanos.

—Pero, Dai-chan, no deberías evitarlo.

—Yo no estoy evitado nada, sigo las cosas como siempre. Es Kagami quién no se aparece —bufó Aomine—. Y ya sal de mi habitación, mujer, que necesito dormir.

Por el momento, Satsuki dejó el tema. No era la primera vez que hablaban de algo similar y por ende, sabía cómo podría terminar esta conversación, además, de nada le servía decir las cosas obvias que su amigo se negaba ver.

—Moo, Dai-chan, pero yo quería cenar contigo —Momoi hizo un puchero infantil y atrapó el brazo de su amigo con cariño.

El aludido chico suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien, espero la hayas comprado y no cocinado —Aomine enarcó una ceja, pues ya era conocedor de la mala manera de cocinar de su amiga que en más de un momento le llevaron a pedirle anteriormente a cierto pelirrojo que llegara a cocinar a su casa.

De repente, Daiki sintió que algo le faltaba.

Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso, porque después de todo, él era heterosexual.

* * *

 **¿Y qué les parece como está hasta ahora el MidoTaka? xD. Yo me reí mucho escribiendo la parte de la película, porque, jajajaja, ay, gosh, deben verla, se las recomiendo mucho :v.**

 **Supongo que lo que Kagami ha de tener no es difícil de imaginar para ustedes, ¿o sí? ovo**  
 **Los invito a que me cuenten que les parece, pls, me harían muy feliz xD.**

 **Ah, sí, las actualizaciones no siempre serán tan constantes, al menos hasta que tenga internet :c.**

 **En fin, ¡yo los adoro a todos ustedes!**

 **Nos vemos uvu.**


	3. Ya Lo Esperaba

_¡Hola, hola!, otra vez vengo a dejar un capítulo más de esta historia, justo a una semana xD. Pero aprovecho para decirles que el martes ingresé a la Universidad y eso empezará a llevarse la mayor parte de mi tiempo, por lo que no podré actualizar tan seguido; quizá lo haga en una o dos semanas o hasta más, QwQ. Sin embargo, la historia seguirá adelante._

 _Agradezco a todas las personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios, de verdad que es muy alentador leerles y conocer cómo les llega la historia uvu. ¡Gracias!_

 _Me disculpo por posible deseos homicidas hacía el negro(?) xD. Y también por si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa uvu._

* * *

 ** _/Sábado 15 de Junio del 2013/_**

A Takao no se le borraba de la mente el hecho de que cuando despertó en el cine, el rostro de Midorima estaba bastante cerca suyo, lo que le llevó a sobresaltarse y accidentalmente patear el asiento de adelante, causando un gran alboroto ahí en la sala. Aunque esto último era lo de menos. Lo más importante era que su pulso se había acelerado al tener esos ojos verde fijos en su cara, cuando no debería sentirse así de exhaltado solo por una mirada y tampoco es que Shitaro le hubiera dado una explicación más que un simple "al fin despiertas, idiota".

Y estúpidamente, debido a eso, la tonta conversación que tuvo con su hermana no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza. Porque viéndolo por el ángulo que se viera, el hecho de que terminaran viendo una comedia romántica, solo afirmaba más el hecho que esa "salida de amigos" fue más una cita que otra cosa. Siendo sinceros, ¿qué amigos _hombres_ van al cine a ver esa clase de película donde la mayoría es pareja?  
Takao no sabía si lo más raro era la película que terminaron viendo o el hecho de que terminó siendo una cita más que otra cosa con otro chico. Incluso después habían ido a cenar, ¡como hacían todas las parejas, Dios! No entendía como una cosa les llevó a la otra, pero se aliviaba de recordar que Midorima pareció disfrutar del mismo modo que él, pese a su modo tsundere en varias situaciones.  
Como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, entre tanta broma que hacía el pelinegro a su amigo, terminaron metidos en una cabina de fotos, quedándose con el recuerdo de esa tarde. Hasta le dio la mitad de las fotos a Midorima y las otras se las quedó él, no se dio cuenta sino al llegar a su casa, que eso también era algo típico de parejas.

Así que ahora, Takao estaba viendo fijamente la tira de fotografías en las que el peliverde en todas salía serio, en unas frunciendo el ceño y en otras mirándolo asesinamente, mientras que él reía y hacía cualquier cara tonta y risueña.

—Shin-chan… —suspiró con una ligera sonrisa.

—Es así como es el amor, Kazu-chan —musitó Kotomi desde el marco de la puerta, pues el pelinegro se había olvidado de cerrarla.

— ¿O-otra vez con eso, Kotomi? —Takao suspiró otra vez, ocultando el sobresalto que tuvo por ese comentario.

—Ay, hermanito, ya eres un adulto. Ya te has enamorado —dramatizó Kotomi, más que nada para molestar al menor y luego lo despeino.

Lo único que hizo el ojiazul fue reír y mover la cabeza, empezando a molestar también a su hermana hasta que logró que esta se fuera de su habitación.

Solo cuando estuvo completamente solo, miró la expresión de Midorima en todas las fotos y sonrió. Desde antes siempre sintió interés hacía el peliverde, pero pensó que de la admiración no pasaba, sin embargo, ahora que se detenía a pensar en ello, se sintió descubierto de cierta forma. Además, tampoco es como si le molestara sentir algo más que amistad por un chico y menos por alguien como el peliverde, que después de todo, tampoco le causó gran impacto. Eso porque de cierta forma, quizá en algún lugar del subconsciente de Takao, ya sabía había quedado cautivado.  
Había quedado encantando con esa forma de ser que tenía el peliverde, con ese tinte misterioso y reservado; Shintaro tenía muchas cosas buenas que salían a flote una vez pasaban la barrera de su tsunderismo—por decirlo más fácilmente—, aunque él único capaz de hacerlo había sido el pelinegro.

El problema ya no era ese, sino, ¿qué hacer con sus sentimientos ahora que los había aceptado?

* * *

 ** _/Lunes 17 de Junio del 2013/_**

—"En el rancking de hoy tenemos en primer lugar a _escorpio_ , ¡felicidades! Has dado un gran avance en tu vida y no dudes que tendrás buenos resultados, solo no te excedas; tú amuleto de la suerte es un halcón de juguete" —la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Midorima fue casi invisible tras oír eso, pese a que jamás lo diría en palabras, le daba gusto que la suerte le sonriera también a su amigo, aunque no tenía idea a que avance se refería Oha Asa—. "¡Pasamos a _cáncer_! Tu puesto no es nada malo, ser el segundo tiene ventajas también y las encontrarás con tu amuleto de la suerte, el cual es tu fotografía más reciente".

Y suspiró. ¿En el segundo lugar decía?, si estaba seguro que tan pronto Takao viera que llevaba en su mano la tira de fotografías que se tomaron el viernes, no dejaría de molestarlo y eso no era en nada buena suerte para él. Así que para no contradecir a Oha Asa, decidió guardar dichas fotos en su cartera sin que se maltrataran y cuando las volvió a ver, sus ojos se posaron en esa gran sonrisa que el pelirrojo siempre mostraba. No entendió por qué—y aunque lo hiciera, no lo aceptaría—, pero esperaba verla hoy también gracias a la buena suerte de su amigo.

Bajó a desayunar y tan pronto terminó, la voz de Takao sonó como un timbre musical y agudo.

— ¡Shin-chan!

Si Midorima no frunció el ceño al abrirle la puerta por esa maña de hablar tan alto que tenía, fue porque ahí estaba esa sonrisa tan amplia y reluciente que empezaba a gustarle más de lo que debería.

* * *

 ** _/Sábado 22 de Junio del 2013/_**

Kagami ya estaba al límite, haber evitado dos semanas las canchas de basquetbol ahora lo tenían driblando y lanzando tiros como loco, mientras las personas que pasaban por ahí le veían curiosos e incluso alguna chica se le acercó interesada. Solo que nuestro bello pelirrojo ignoró a todo el mundo y solo se concentró en su balón, con su cadena meciéndose a su ritmo.

Luego del rechazo por parte del peliazul, se sentía como nuevo y se podría decir que volvía a ser él mismo, aunque todavía le quedaba el camino sobre separar sus emociones del juego, porque era obvio que por algo como esto, ninguno de los dos dejaría de jugar o retarse. Solo había sido un pequeño descanso y ya.  
Qué bueno que su madre parecía más interesada por su trabajo que por Kagami, sino seguramente hubiera estando insistiéndole con que le dijera el motivo de su estado sombrío en esas dos semanas. Y en el trabajo tampoco se había notado su estado emocional, porque ahí su mente se mantenía ocupada con las recetas y consejos que su mamá le daba, lo que indicaba que probablemente el próxima año ya ingresaría a la universidad, después de esos casi dos años perdidos.

El resto de la semana pasada, no volvió a recibir ningún mensaje de Aomine, cosa que no le sorprendió, ya que como lo ignoró perfectamente y sabía lo orgulloso que era este. Aunque si hubiera sido en otra situación, seguramente el moreno lo hubiera ido a traer hasta su casa, pero como no… Sin embargo, Kagami no iba a ser quién lo buscara, por más que se estuviera muriendo de ganas por verlo, por más que quisiera saber cómo estaba, por más que deseara volver a jugar como antes y que su relación rival-amigo no cambiara, no iba a ser él quien buscara al peliazul. Pero en definitiva sabía que si se lo encontraba, sí sería el primero en hablarle, eso era algo que no podría evitarse, porque cuando estaba al lado de Aomine, sentía sus barreras temblar, todo su ser explotaba, era como un fuego salvaje.

Inspirado en eso, Kagami efectuó un perfecto clavado, que mandó a volar el balón justo a los pies de cierto moreno que se aparecía por ahí también.

—Al fin te dignas a aparecer, Bakagami —la voz de Aomine resonó fuerte y clara, con un toque burlón, aunque su expresión dejaba ver un aire molesto.

* * *

Debido a la buena tarde que había, Kise junto con Kuroko decidieron acomodarse en el balcón del departamento del primero para leer un rato. El peliceleste estaba sentado en medio de las piernas ajenas, y recargado en el pecho de este, mientras que el rubio tenía una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novio, mientras que con la otra sostenía una revista.

Hacía buen clima, el verano ya se acercaba, así que el atardecer estaba casi rojizo, siendo un ambiente bastante romántico para los dos chicos. Kise pareció notarlo y por eso, de repente empezó a dejarle repetidos beso al cuello del más bajo con cariño, sin dobles intenciones.

—Kise-kun, me haces cosquillas —dijo Kuroko, estremeciéndose ligeramente, pero con la vista fija en un libro.

—Déjame consentirte, Kurokocchi, que estas semanas no he podido pasar mucho tiempo contigo por el trabajo —Kise hizo un mohín infantil, pero luego adquirió una actitud seria y abrazó con fuerza al menor.

Kuroko le miró de reojo y sonrió solo un poco, regresando a su inexpresivo rostro para depositar un beso en los labios ajenos.

—Pero en las vacaciones de verano podremos pasar muchos ratos juntos —recordó con calma.

El rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos, acariciando el cabello sedoso de su novio con los labios.

—Lo sé, Kurokocchi, pero te extraño —dramatizó ligeramente.

—Yo también —Kuroko vio con cariño a su pareja y se acomodó mejor, dejándose abrazar.

Se la pasaron un rato besándose ahí, de manera profunda y suave, intercalando ambos ritmos para no dejar de respirar, mientras que Kise lo mantenía bien abrazado y el peliceleste volteaba un poco la cabeza y sujetaba las muñecas ajenas. Hasta de lo que leían se olvidaron.  
Ese tipo de tardes eran las que Ryota amaba, las que eran capaces de bajarle el estrés del trabajo, lo mismo que para Tetsuya, que lo hacía digerir mejor la presión de la universidad. Los dos estaban cómodos como estaban y sin darse cuenta, su relación cada vez se volvía más estable de lo que parecía aparentar.

Cuando por fin decidieron separarse por la falta de oxígeno, Kise regresó a su lectura, del mismo modo que su chico.

—Oh, Kurokocchi, es cierto que Kagamicchi vivió en América, ¿no?

—Sí, eso nos ha dicho, ¿por qué? —aunque Kuroko seguía leyendo, era capaz de prestarle atención al otro.

—Nada, simplemente pasé un artículo de la revista donde esta una entrevista de la mamá de Kagamicchi —explicó Kise con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, él nunca nos cuenta nada de su vida en América y no parece manejar bien el inglés.

De cierta manera, eso llamó la atención de Kuroko y dejó de leer el capítulo diecisiete de " _El Don del Lobo"_ de Anne Rice para ver a su novio.

—Bueno, Kagami-kun solo es capaz de hablarlo y entender cuando otros le hablan, pero en la escritura no.

—Sí, lo sé, pero, ¿no se te hace raro?

—Déjame ver la nota —pidió Kuroko, a lo que el rubio se lo enseñó.

Las líneas que decían " _el golpe más grande para mí fue hace dos años, por ese motivo decidí empezar de nuevo y regresar a Japón_ ", hicieron que el peliceleste frunciera ligeramente el ceño. No entendía de que hablaba ahí su madre, sin embargo, yéndose a la lógica materna, lo único que es capaz de dañarlas más que nada en el mundo, es algo referente a sus hijos, ¿no?, pero Kuroko no creía que tuviera que ver con Kagami.

— ¿Crees que Kagamicchi nos esté ocultando algo? —preguntó Kise con desconcierto— Llevamos siendo amigos bastante tiempo, así que no creo…

—Tal vez estamos confundiendo las cosas, porque Kagami-kun dijo que sus padres eran divorciados, así que seguramente es eso —señaló Kuroko, todavía con su vista en la revista.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Kise suspiró y cerró la revista para estirarse—. ¿Quieres ir al cine o vemos una película desde internet en la comodidad de la cama? —invitó con tono mimoso.

—Es sábado…, así que en tu cama —aceptó Kuroko, como si no supiera que harían de todo menos ver la película.

* * *

—Ahomine —respondió Kagami con el ceño fruncido al voltear a ver al peliazul, que le lanzó el balón con más fuerza de la necesaria—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estoy aquí para jugar, ¿qué más si no?, no pienses que es para verte —replicó Aomine con aires de grandeza y con una sonrisa _toca cojones_.

Esa frase fue como un pinchazo en el pecho del pelirrojo, quien se mantuvo ceñudo. Después de todo, ya se imaginaba ese tipo de cosas por parte del otro.

—Pues entonces deja de decir tonterías y juega —Kagami volvió a lanzarle el balón con la misma fuerza.

—No creas que te dejaré ir fácilmente el día de hoy, después de todo nadie me deja plantado. Ni siquiera tú, Kagami —la expresión de Aomine se volvió ligeramente sádica y rebosaba emoción.

Ambos chicos no compartieron más palabras y se adentraron al juego de uno contra uno de manera fiera, salvaje que cualquiera que ahora los viera, no sería capaz de seguirles el ritmo.

Probablemente serían las seis de la tarde o quizá más, pero ninguno era consciente de eso, gracias a que su vista no se despega del balón, ni de ellos. Al menos, lo que Kagami agradecía, es que tal parecía su relación como amigos-rivales seguía como si nada o eso pensó los primeros treinta minutos del juego.  
Porque luego no supo cómo ni cuándo, que Aomine empezó a marcarlo para intentar robarle el balón de manera… como si estuviera asechando algo que quisiera comer. Eso causó los nervios del pelirrojo, además de un ligero sabor agridulce en su ser; debido a que eso le dio cierta emoción, a pesar de que sabía no debía malinterpretar esas acciones, que quizá solo era cuestión de su imaginación. Así que decidió despejar su mente lo más que podía para no dejar su marcador tan atrás.

Kagami logró encestar cinco veces más y parecía que ya iba controlando mejor las fuertes emociones que se desataron gracias a los movimientos insinuadores del peliazul y por un rato, este no hizo nada que se considerara raro o que desatara su imaginación, lo que le hizo sentir cierto alivio de momento.  
Hasta que el balón volvió a estar bajo su poder luego de diez minutos más, porque Aomine comenzó a cerrarle el paso, a marcarlo de manera más intensa, como si estuviera por enrollar esos brazos en su torso, haciéndole fallar un tiro. Al menos consiguió el rebote, pero ahí regresaba otra vez el moreno con una expresión indescifrable a intentar robarle el balón con acercamientos innecesarios, logrando que la ansiedad de Kagami regresara, luchando para no ponerse nervioso, pero, con esa cantidad de amor que le profesaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Todo estaba muy reciente como para que tuviera más al control ese tipo de emociones, por más firme que su expresión estuviera, su labio inferior casi había empezado a temblar por puro reflejo.  
Volvió a tirar la pelota y rebotó, logrando atraparla.  
Pero entonces, la defensa de Aomine aumentó y el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de cómo es que terminó acorralado contra el poste de la canasta, con el balón sujeto entre sus manos y el moreno frente a él, demasiado cerca.

— ¡Aomine! ¡¿Qué estás…?! —exclamó Kagami, poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en su voz para no doblegarse, porque eso si no se lo iba a permitir.

—Yo no hago nada, Kagami, de nuevo te imaginas cosas —susurró Aomine, esta vez sonriendo como todo un casanova, apegándose más al otro, aunque el balón estaba de por medio.

El pelirrojo le desafiaba con la mirada de igual modo, pues su altura era casi la misma, solo por uno o dos centímetros más o menos de diferencia, pero aun así no podía evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera con ese mirar tan profundo y la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo del peliazul.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ , pensó Kagami con sus latidos aumentando con los segundos.

Quería moverse, quería aventar al moreno lejos de su cuerpo, ¡¿por qué demonios hacía algo como esto aun sabiendo sus sentimientos?! ¡¿Qué no sabía lo horrible que se sentía que jugaran contigo de esa manera?! ¡¿Dónde quedaba el supuesto respeto de amigos y rivales?! ¿Por qué Aomine parecía ensañarse con ese tipo de insinuaciones?  
Taiga no podía hacer reaccionar bien su cuerpo, porque esa cercanía lo estaba empezando a volver loco, pero por lo menos podía dar lucha con su mirada en lo que recuperaba el control de la situación. No se iba a dejar.  
Sin embargo, todavía tenía las de perder, porque de alguna manera esos sentimientos eran vistos como una debilidad por parte de Aomine, quien inclinó el rostro como si fuera besarlo, haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos de golpe.

 _¿Qué va a hacer? ¡¿Qué demonios va a hacer?! ¡Necesito alejarlo ya, ya, ya!,_ pensó Kagami, apretando con fuerza el balón, a punto de empujar al otro, pero las manos ajenas le sujetaron las propias con fuerza.

Y Aomine se inclinó para rozar sus labios en la oreja del ojirojo.

—Te dije que me las pagarías, Kagami. A mí nadie me deja plantado —susurró socarrón, separándose de golpe del otro, que no se movía.

¿Y cómo moverse con semejante desesperación en su cuerpo ahora? ¡¿Cuál era el problema de Aomine?! ¡¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?! ¿Acaso disfrutaba de jugar con sus sentimientos? ¿De qué hijo de puta se enamoró?  
Sentía como si mil cuchillos profanaran su pecho en carne viva y esos mismos espasmos dolorosos le recorrieran todas esas partes del cuerpo que Aomine tocó "accidentalmente" durante el juego.  
Solo lo veía fijamente, sin poder encontrar su voz y apretaba el balón con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieran pálidos y las venas de sus brazos resaltaron más.

 _No me voy a dejar de este idiota, ¡no, joder!_ , pensó Kagami y entonces, le lanzó el balón a la cara al otro, sin acercarse, porque si lo hacía, estaba seguro terminaría golpeándolo, siendo que se había dicho no ser tan impulsivo.

— ¡Vete al infierno, imbécil! —le gritó con ganas.

Pero Aomine solo le respondió con una sonrisa, una vez atrapó el balón. Ese tipo de sonrisa "invencible" que indica no importa que digas, no le afecta.

— ¿Aomine-kun? —la voz de Yuuki se escuchó de repente.

El pelirrojo no la conocía, así que solo miró como esa chica de cabello caoba se abalanzó al moreno unos segundos, aprovechándose de la noche y que nadie podía verlos.

—Oh, al fin viniste. Qué bueno, porque ya estaba aburriéndome —respondió Aomine, apartando a la chica levemente y luego pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de esta.

— ¿Y él quién es, cariño? —preguntó Yuuki, estudiando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

—Un conocido, nadie en especial —respondió Aomine con tono aburrido, sin importancia.

Kagami solo seguía en silencio, conteniéndose de no explotar ahí ahora mismo.

—Oh, pues, entonces déjalo ya y vamos a divertirnos a mi casa —Yuuki soltó una risilla.

—No me lo perdería para nada —Aomine sonrió con lascivo y regresó su vista al otro chico—. Bien, Kagami, nos vemos. Ya sabes, recuerda que después de todo, los hombres no me van.

 _¿Esto es cierto? ¿De verdad la misma persona me ha rechazado por segunda vez y de la misma manera?,_ pensó y lo único que hizo el pelirrojo, fue ver como el peliazul se fue con aquella chica que dejaba en claro era de _cascos ligeros_.

Y en la solitaria cancha, un ligero gruñido de furia y dolor se escuchó.

No, no. Definitivamente no iba a derramar ninguna puñetera lágrima por Aomine, por más que le doliera el pecho, por más que ese idiota hubiera echado limón y sal a la llaga de sus sentimientos. Kagami se negaba rotundamente a llorar por eso, ¡no lo haría!  
Pero, ¿tan difícil era pedir que Aomine dejara sus malditos juegos? ¿Qué no veía lo difícil que resultaba ya todo esto? ¿No tenía respeto ni por eso? ¿En verdad tenía que llegar a esos extremos?  
Tanto que se esforzó estas dos semanas para ir superando ese rechazo para que viniera otra vez el mismo causante a hacerle lo mismo y para colmo, con una de sus conquistas; esto había sido peor que la primera vez.

Sus manos estaban apretadas fuertemente en puños, que sus uñas se marcaban en la palma de su mano con saña. Sentía la garganta seca y otra vez su cuerpo se había enfriado de golpe contra su voluntad.

Bueno, después de todo, ¿qué se podía esperar de Aomine?, debía aceptar que estaba equivocado en pensar que sería un poquito diferente solo por tratarse de su amigo, aunque la verdad tampoco es que Taiga hubiera visto en vivo y directo como el peliazul rechazaba a alguien. Pero quizá eso era mejor, así no notaría si había diferencia alguna que solo lo terminaría dañando más.

 _No me voy a derrumbar por esto, maldición, no lo haré_ , pensó Kagami con los dientes apretados y con su toalla cubriéndole la cabeza, de su cuerpo salía una mezcla de tristeza, dolor y furia.

Si bien no lo haría y volvería a seguir con este pesar en su persona, sabía le costaría lo mismo o el doble, porque ni bien se había recuperado del todo de la pasada y ya tenía otro encargo. Además, era más complicado, porque sin darse cuenta el hecho de que se terminara enamorando de Aomine le había llenado y quitado ese sentir de que le faltaba algo, en su pecho, ese que tuvo más de un año que lo llenó de incertidumbre y sufrimiento sin motivo alguno.  
Sin darse cuenta, parte de él tenía cierta dependencia al peliazul, le gustara o no admitirlo.  
Por eso sabía que por ahora solo podía superar su pesar, su dolor, su tristeza, su furia con la ayuda de su orgullo, pero no creía que sus sentimientos por Aomine desaparecerían.

Como bien había dicho, no se iba a derrumbar, no iba a llorar, así que Kagami se dispuso a jugar en solitario lo que quedaba de la noche.  
Su mente no se concentró en nada más que el juego, el balón, su respiración agitada, sus músculos tensarse, el fuerte viento que hacía, el rebote de sus tiros, el chillar de su par de tenis. Solo en el deporte, solo en el basquetbol.

Y Kagami jugó horas y horas ahí, hasta que su madre llegó prácticamente por él en su automóvil para llevarlo a casa a eso de las dos de la madrugada porque estaba completamente preocupada de que su hijo no llegara a casa y no contestara el celular. Pero no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber en dónde estaría.  
Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no era consiente de muchas cosas a su alrededor, gracias al cansancio por sobre exigir tanto su cuerpo, mas logró su cometido, que era el de no pensar. Ni siquiera escuchaba los regaños de su madre preocupada, nada.

Cuando llegó al departamento, apenas y logró bañarse con agua tibia para desengarrotar los músculos de sus piernas y el resto del cuerpo. Comió como si estuviera dormido, ignoró a su madre perfectamente, no habló, no se quejó, no hizo nada, ninguna acción que le hiciera pensar por esa madrugada. Porque iba a dormir y lo iba a hacer bien.  
De modo qué, tan pronto su madre dejó de parlotear con más regaños y advertencias, Kagami se metió a su cuarto y se tumbó a su cama matrimonial, tapándose con las sábanas y cerrando los ojos sin mucho esfuerzo.  
Y aunque el dolor causado por cierto peliazul seguía impreso en su pecho, el dolor de su cuerpo era tal que era más fácil concentrarse en eso.  
Así que Kagami fue capaz de quedarse completamente dormido con el leve recuerdo de un par de ojos grises que no era nadie que conociera, pero que fueron capaces de hacerlo pasar una noche tranquila.

* * *

 _Creo que lo que sea que tenga Kagami no es una gran incógnita, dado que realmente se me hace obvio hasta para mí xD, sin embargo, eso no significa que el ambiente del fic vaya a ser tranquilo, porque debo decirles que es un tanto complejo. Amo el drama, así que ya se imaginarán :v._

 _Y el MidoTaka no podía faltar ewe, ¿a qué Shin-chan es muy tierno? xD, aasdsasdasgf._  
 _Debo decir que aunque Aomine se porte odioso, no lo odien, existe un karma(?)._

 _En fin, espero puedan dejarme sus comentarios, que siempre me alientan mucho xD._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	4. Se Torna Gris

_¡Y aquí estoy nuevamente! ;u;_

 _Sé que he tardado, pero es que con todas las tareas de la Universidad no me había dado tiempo de pasar por estos lados xc. Sin embargo, al fin logré estar aquí xD._

 _Creo que algunos han de notar que el ritmo de la historia quizá es lento o no sé, pero la verdad es que para mí todo va poco a poco, ya que me gusta ser lo más realista posible, así que no se desesperen uvu._

 _¡Y muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y lecturas!, de verdad que me hace feliz saber todo lo que opinan x3._

 _Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 ** _/Domingo 23 de Junio del 2013/_**

Cuando Kagami se despertó, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, salvo la ligera luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana, así que solo se mantuvo despierto sin levantarse. Vio la hora en el reloj digital de su buro; de alguna forma no le sorprendía haber dormido todo el día, siendo que llegó a su casa a eso de las dos de la madrugada. Y ahora, eran más de la siete de la noche.  
Se sentía terriblemente cansado, pese a que durmió más de doce horas, todavía no tenía ganas de levantarse de no ser porque su estómago le dolía, pidiendo comido y agua. Solo por eso, suspiró y se sentó, dándose cuenta en ese momento que tenía agarrando su cadena con la zurda y la miró, ¿en qué momento se la quitó del cuello?  
Frunció el ceño con incertidumbre y se volvió a poner su cadena. No recordaba lo que había soñado, pero tenía la sensación de que había sido algo importante, sin embargo, no tenía cabeza para pensar, pues esta le dolía horrores. Al menos, así se evitaba de pensar en que ocurrió ayer.

Actuaba casi mecánicamente, pues su cuerpo estaba flojo. Cuando salió fue directamente a la cocina y se sorprendió de que ya estuviera hecha la cena o mejor dicho, eso debía ser el desayuno porque su madre no estaba en casa, algo que no le sorprendió. Había una nota, donde decía que Mika había salido con unas amigas un momento y volvería como a la diez de la noche, que calentara la comida si tenía hambre o despertaba antes de que llegara.

Kagami estaba solo en bóxer y así se puso un mandil blanco para calentar la comida mientras bebía agua con ganas. Su mente solo estaba concentrada en el dolor de su cuerpo, físicamente hablando, no dejaba lugar para nada más, todo parecía lejano ahora, probablemente porque seguía medio dormido. Hasta que escuchó el timbre del departamento y así como estaba, abrió.

— ¡Kagamicchi! —exclamó Kise, lanzándose a abrazar al pelirrojo con fuerza y alegría— ¡Hace tanto no te veía! ¡Te extrañé!

Ese timbre ligeramente agudo del rubio, además de la fuerza de su abrazo, hizo que Kagami reaccionara, despertándose por completo.

— ¿Kise? —masculló, frunciendo el ceño al sentir dicho gesto con más fuerza de la necesaria, se sentía como un peluche— Agh, no te encimes tanto —intentó empujarlo, pero el otro lo tenía bien sujeto.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido estás dos semanas? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados a Kurokocchi y a mí! —sermoneó Kise, dramático como una madre y viendo ceñudo a su amigo. Solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de cómo este estaba vistiendo— ¡Kagamicchi, ¿por qué estás semidesnudo? —solo así, le soltó, pero para verlo mejor.

Al pelirrojo le saltó una venita en la sien y suspiró irritado ligeramente.

—Estaba metido en el trabajo, nada más. Además, Kise, estando en mi casa, puedo estar como yo quiera —respondió Kagami, pero sin ser descortés, se hizo a un lado para que el rubio pasara a la casa.

—Pero ni por un mensaje nos saludaste —se quejó otra vez Kise, con un puchero, ya dentro de la casa. Pese a ese modo infantil que tuvo un momento, se dio cuenta del brillo sombrío que tenía su expresión—. ¿Cómo estás, Kagamicchi?

—Bien, ¿a qué has venido, Kise? —preguntó Kagami, con su ceño fruncido y dirigiéndose a la cocina para apagar lo que estaba calentando antes de que se quemara.

Pero el rubio le miró serio, a veces podía ser bastante dramático o incluso infantil, pero también era intuitivo.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora con Aominecchi? —inquirió Kise, con un tono normal.

Kagami se tensó al estar sirviendo la comida y apretó los labios.

—Nada fuera de lugar, ¿solo viniste para eso?

Kise suspiró.

—Kagamicchi, está bien si no me quieres decir, es solo que me gustaría ayudarte. Además de que me siento responsable de todo esto, sino hubiera hablado…

—Yo no te estoy echando la culpa de nada, Kise —interrumpió Kagami y suspiró—. De todos modos, Aomine en algún momento se iba a enterar. ¿Quieres comer algo?

El ojidorado le miró fijamente y sonrió con cariño.

—Vale, acepto tu invitación a comer —Kise se sentó en el comedor, pasando a palmear el hombro ajeno un poco—. Supe que evitaste a Aominecchi todo este tiempo.

Era obvio que el rubio no dejaría pasar el tema, al menos no todavía, para mala suerte del pelirrojo.

—Fue lo mejor o terminaría golpeándolo seguramente —resopló Kagami—, pero de todos modos, no sirvió de nada hacerlo —su voz se tiñó de amargura y sonrió del mismo modo.

— ¿Por qué? —Kise frunció el ceño, pues hasta donde sabía, al peliazul sí le había afectado un poco el no ver por tanto tiempo a su amigo o eso le había dicho la pelirosa.

El corazón de Kagami latió dolorosamente y sonrió forzadamente.

—Porque me volvió a rechazar ayer en compañía de una de sus conquistas.

— ¡¿Qué Aominecchi hizo qué?! —Kise se desconcertó por completo, sabía que el peliazul era frío y _mamón_ , pero no pensó que de verdad llegara a esos extremos y por ello es que sintió coraje— No puedo creer que él haya…

—Está bien, no es como si no lo hubiese visto venir —repuso Kagami, ocultando los pinchazos de dolor por el recuerdo con su expresión seria y salvaje.

—Kagamicchi… —susurró Kise con inconformidad.

—No importa, Kise, yo me las arreglaré. No es el fin del mundo por esto —Kagami le sonrió con firmeza, eso era lo que creía, pero de todos modos le dolía.

Y eso fue algo que Kise pudo ver claramente, pero para no hacer oscura su visita, se dedicó a cambiar de tema para animarlo por lo menos un poco.

* * *

Mika estaba saliendo del hospital, luego de tener una extensa plática con el doctor de su hijo, una donde no le agradaban las cosas que se le fueron dichas, porque las cosas que podrían ser "buenas" para Kagami, para ella ni para su padre lo eran, todo por esa "enfermedad psicológica" como ellos le llamaban.

No estaba contenta y quería encontrar un modo de evitar que su hijo cayera en lo mismo tan pronto supiera todo, porque no dejaría que su querido pelirrojo se contaminara otra vez así.  
Era así como ella veía las cosas. Por eso, no dudó en llamar al número de su ex esposo, pese a lo costosa de la llamada por la tremenda larga distancia al otro lado del mundo.

— ¿Mika, qué es lo que quieres ahora? —contestó Yuu, el padre del pelirrojo en la otra línea.

—No es dinero lo que quiero, sino que, acabo de hablar con el doctor de Taiga —espetó Mika con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

—… ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho ahora? —aunque Yuu estaba por salir del trabajo, siendo alrededor de las nueve de la mañana en América, se detuvo por eso.

—Dijo que no hay manera de evitar que Kagami se entere, que tarde o temprano lo hará —Mika frunció los labios, descontenta.

Se escuchó un suspiro en la línea telefónica.

—Ya me esperaba algo como esto, así que me tomé la libertad de empezar a ver más opciones —contó Yuu—. Tú sigue al cuidado de Taiga y sigue haciendo lo que hasta ahora, para que sus posibilidades de conocer, sean nulas. Intentaré persuadir a Alex.

Mika frunció más el ceño.

—Esa mujer que ahora tienes de esposa no se dejará influenciar por el dinero, Yuu.

—Ya no es mi esposa, te lo recuerdo, Mika. Pero yo todavía sigo siendo algo necesario para ella.

—No sé lo que planeas hacer, Yuu, pero más te vale funcione.

—Lo hará, Mika, deja de ser tan exagerada.

—No es solo eso, sino porque Taiga no deja que le quite su anillo, ese anillo que indica…

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso? ¿Qué no se lo quitaron al trasladarlo? —Yuu sonó inconforme.

—Probablemente fue cosa de Alex también.

—Ah, esa mujer… Como sea, Mika, iré a trabajar ahora. Comunícate conmigo en una semana.

Y ambos colgaron.

Definitivamente algo harían para que su hijo no regresara a lo mismo, no iban a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

* * *

 ** _/Miércoles 26 de Junio del 2013/_**

Aomine estaba lanzando tiros en la cancha que estaba detrás del edificio donde estaba su apartamento, Momoi estaba sentada viéndolo mientras también platicaba con Kuroko, que había llegado a visitarles de manera casual, pues seguían siendo amigos desde la preparatoria.

—Ne, Tetsu-kun, ¿te enteraste de que Kagamin se le declaró a Dai-chan? —susurró Satsuki para que su amigo no los escuchara.

Kuroko le miró y negó.

—Kagami-kun no le dijo nada, fue un accidente desafortunado, Momoi-san.

—Uh, ¿por qué lo dices? —Momoi parpadeó varias veces sin comprender.

—En otra ocasión te lo contaré —Kuroko mantuvo su inexpresivo rostro—. El verdadero problema es que Aomine-kun está jugando con esos sentimientos.

La pelirosa suspiró e hizo una expresión triste.

—Ya me lo temía, Dai-chan está haciendo las cosas realmente mal.

—Me gustaría hacerle entender de alguna manera… Al menos que dejara de ver a Kagami-kun como objeto de su diversión —Kuroko se notó pensativo unos momentos—. No creo que haga lo que hace adrede, ¿sabes?

—Pienso lo mismo, Dai-chan y Kagamin son buenos amigos como para que terminen así —aventuró Momoi.

—No lo digo solo por eso, Momoi-san, pero había observado las acciones de Aomine-kun cambiar hace como tres meses —comenzó a explicar Kuroko con serenidad—; parecía que su cuerpo se movía a voluntad, como si se dejara llevar, ya sabes, parece que el instinto "animal" que tiene, no solo resalta en el juego.

—Pero en ese caso, Dai-chan bien puede darse cuenta de todo —Satsuki frunció el ceño.

—Momoi-san, no hay peor ciego que él que no quiere ver —recordó Kuroko.

En ese momento, un balón llegó a su dirección, que fue atrapado por las manos del peliceleste.

—Dejen de hablar a mis espaldas, mejor ven a jugar un rato conmigo, Tetsu —habló Aomine con frialdad.

— ¿Nos escuchaste, Dai-chan? —preguntó Momoi, que no parecía sentirse culpable.

El peliazul frunció el ceño.

—Solo oí algo sobre el idiota de Kagami, así que deduje lo demás —Aomine miró mal a su amiga—. Tetsu, ven a jugar un rato.

—Lo siento, Aomine-kun, yo no puedo. Deberías invitar a Kagami-kun —contestó Kuroko sin malicia, regresándole el balón.

—Tsk, no lo haré. No estaré buscando a ese idiota, él vendrá cuando quiera —replicó Aomine con brusquedad.

— ¿Y si no viene, Dai-chan? —Momoi hizo una expresión pensativa.

—Ja, Kagami vendrá —Aomine dijo eso en un tono que hizo que el peliceleste se molestara ligeramente.

—Le das mucha importancia, Aomine-kun —comentó Kuroko sin cambiar su rostro sereno.

—No va a dejar de ser mi rival, Tetsu, tanto tiempo que me tomó, no lo dejaré ir así como así —dijo Aomine como si fuera obvio, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Tú mismo deberías darte cuenta de que lo que dices no concuerda con lo que haces —Kuroko simplemente lo vio y se incorporó. Estaba al tanto del último encuentro que hubo entre sus dos luces, pero tampoco se iba a poner a dar ningún sermón.

—Tetsu, ¿qué demonios dices? —Aomine pareció molesto.

—Olvídalo, Aomine-kun —Kuroko dirigió su atención a la chica—. Debo irme, Momoi-san, Kise-kun me espera.

—Oh, ¡nos vemos, Tetsu-kun! ¡Saluda a Ki-chan! —se despidió Momoi efusivamente.

—Espero verte de nuevo, Aomine-kun —Kuroko miró al mencionado chico—. Cuídate, Momoi-san.

—Heh, anda, Tetsu —Aomine todavía fruncía el ceño.

No estaba para nada conforme con las últimas palabras del peliceleste, pero podía darse una idea del motivo, cosa que solo le hizo sentirse molesto.

* * *

 ** _/Viernes 28 de Junio del 2013/_**

Por alguna razón, a Midorima le parecía ver diferente a Takao, no en el mal sentido, sino que era como si todo en este hubiera mejorado en estas semanas. Cosa que no era nada normal; se veía más animado, más relajado, en pocas palabras, irradiaba felicidad por cada poro y no es que le molestaba ver a su mejor amigo así de bien, simplemente se sentía un poco receloso de que el pelinegro no le dijera el motivo de ese cambio para bien, porque estaba seguro de qué había una razón para ello. Justo como había dicho Oha Asa hace más de dos semanas, sobre eso de que los escorpio dieron un paso importante. Y él quería saber de qué se trataba todo eso.  
Pero por obvias razones, no le había preguntado nada a su amigo, no quería ganarse sus burlas que siempre le quitaban la poca paciencia que tenía. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le estaba haciendo buena competencia.

Por otro lado, Takao se sentía como una lechuga recién lavada de tan buenas vibras que sentía en su interior. Nunca pensó que el estar enamorado de alguien se sentiría así de bien, pese a que todavía no le había dicho nada al peliverde y no estaba seguro de hacerlo, porque por ahora se sentía muy bien con solo estar a su lado sin pedir nada más. Y conociendo la manera de ser de su amigo…, por ahora no estaba bien decirle sus sentimientos, dejaría pasar algún tiempo, porque por más feliz que se sintiera de estar enamorado de su _zanahoria_ , le daba cierto pánico declararse.  
Algo bueno era qué Midorima no parecía interesado en nadie más, así que no se le hacían difíciles las cosas al pelinegro. Le parecía buena opción sacar "las uñas" cuando notara que alguien más intentaba acercarse a su Shin-chan.

—La investigación será en parejas y deberá estar lista la próxima semana. Eso contará como su examen —anunció el maestro de la clase de algebra—. Que pasen buen fin de semana, jóvenes.

Takao no tardó en girarse de su asiento para ver al ojiverde.

—Ne, Shin-chan, ¿en tu casa o en la mía? —preguntó con una alegre sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te elegí a ti como mi pareja, idiota? —inquirió Midorima con gesto serio y acomodándose sus lentes. En la zurda tenía su amuleto de la suerte, que era una pelota de juguete.

—Porque yo te daré comida gratis —bromeó Takao en ligeras risas.

—Definitivamente no. Si hago el trabajo contigo es para que repruebe el examen —espetó Midorima con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué poca fe me tienes, Shin-chan —Takao hizo un puchero y luego sonrió—. Pero no seas tan frío, ya verás que no soy tan tonto.

El peliverde simplemente lo miró, diciendo "no" con la mirada.

—Pero, ¡Shin-chan! —se quejó Takao— No me hagas convencerte, además, sabes que mis calificaciones no están mal.

Midorima lo fulminó con la mirada, acomodándose sus lentes.

—Takao, ya te dije que…

—Anda, Shin-chan, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que soy genial —Takao se puso de puntitas para ver atenta y directamente a los ojos de su amigo con una sonrisa carismática.

Shintaro se le quedó mirando casi embobado por esa cercanía, sintiendo la adrenalina llenar sus venas, ¿desde cuándo le parecía que la mirada de Takao eran tan bonita? ¿Desde cuándo esa mirada y esa sonrisa lo hacían no poder negársele?  
Estaba empezando a tener un problema con ello, de eso estaba seguro.

—De acuerdo, pero más te vale no echar a perderlo —refunfuñó Midorima, desviando su rostro para ajustarse los lentes.

—Hehehe, ¡genial, Shin-chan! —rió Takao y de improvisto pasó su brazo alrededor del ajeno— Podemos empezar hoy en mi casa.

—… Bien, espero sigas teniendo esos ánimos en el resto de la investigación —dijo Midorima con tono seco, sin ver al pelinegro, porque un apenas visible rubor apareció. Fue tan tenue y rápido, que ni siquiera el mismo pudo darse cuenta, porque se concentró más en recibir la cálida sensación de tener el cuerpo de su amigo tan cerca.

Oh, sí, estaba empezando a meterse en problemas.

* * *

 ** _/Sábado 29 de Junio del 2013/_**

El resto de la semana pasó para Kagami de forma dolorosa, pero sin ningún derrumbe emocional, al parecer sí le había servido en demasía el que se quedara jugando hasta desfallecer. Si bien pensaba en Aomine varias veces con pesar, también lo hacía con una gran determinación de que no se derrumbaría por él. Y no faltó ningún día a trabajar, metiéndose de lleno en la cocina.  
No evitó tampoco el salir a jugar a la cancha cerca de su casa, donde afortunadamente no había visto al peliazul, aunque tenía ganas de verlo y saber cómo estaba, pero era mejor estar así por el momento. Todavía tenía reciente lo del segundo rechazo, pero lo estaba sabiendo llevar mejor que el primero y eso que este último fue peor. De todos modos, tampoco recibió ningún mensaje del moreno donde le ordenaba que fueran a jugar, como era típico.  
Kagami tampoco lo buscaría, no por ahora. Aún le faltaba un poco más para volver al cien por ciento a la normalidad.

Otra cosa buena de todo esto, era que las vacaciones de verano ya se acercaban, estaban a un mes de ellas y en su trabajo se las darían como si fuera un estudiante de universidad. Había pensado mucho tiempo antes, que todo el verano se la pasaría enfrentando a Aomine o pasando sus tardes-noches con este mismo como habían adquirido de hábito hace un año, pero dadas las circunstancias, quería darse un respiro. No como huida, simplemente no quería seguir monopolizándose del moreno. Ya que como había dicho, iba a superar su rechazo y el dolor que traía el estar enamorado del moreno, eso sería lo primero que haría.  
Sin embargo, hacer eso era muy diferente a dejar de amarlo. De eso, Kagami no estaba seguro.  
Pero por ahora, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Había llegado del trabajo y se fue a jugar hasta la noche a la cancha durante tres horas. Regresó sin percance a su casa, se bañó e hizo la cena con calma.  
Su mamá no tardó mucho en llegar, así que ahora, los dos cenaban juntos como la pequeña familia que eran.

—Taiga, cariño, esto te ha quedado delicioso —aprobó Mika con una sonrisa amplia—. Cuando tu padre venga a verte, recíbelo con este platillo, seguro hasta te deja más dinero —bromeó ligeramente.

El pelirrojo sonrió con orgullo, mirando la comida y luego a su madre.

—Gracias, mamá, pero, ¿cuándo viene papá? —preguntó Kagami algo extrañado. Su papá había llegado de visita hacía ya casi un año, por eso le extrañó saber aquello.

—Oh, no te había comentado —Mika sonrió con disculpa—. Vendrá en el verano, justo el día de tu cumpleaños, cariño.

Kagami alzó la mirada hacía su madre y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa, Taiga, no te da gusto eso? —Mika pareció extrañada.

—No es eso, es solo qué… —Kagami frunció los labios y miró a su mamá— Quería comentarte que me gustaría ir estas vacaciones a América, con papá.

Aquellas palabras cayeron a Mika como si fuera agua helada, tal parecía que aquello que tanto querían evitar, no sería posible.

— ¿Eh? ¿P-por qué dices eso tan de repente, cariño?

—Bueno, según recuerdo y me han dicho, viví toda mi infancia en América, así que pienso que si voy de regreso, me sirva de algo —explicó Kagami con una sonrisa ilusionada—. Además, papá seguramente estará muy ocupado y sería mejor si yo voy a verlo a que él venga.

—Pero, cariño…

—Piénsalo, mamá, suena más cómodo y…

— ¡No, Taiga, rotundamente no volverás a América! —exclamó Mika, bastante seria y miró a su hijo.

Esa actitud sorprendió a Kagami, que se quedó desconcertado, su mamá nunca se exaltaba así. ¿De verdad lo que dijo había sido tan malo?

—Mamá, tranquilízate. ¿Por qué dices que no puedo?

—Porque no, Taiga, porque no debes volver ahí —replicó Mika, sin dejar su actitud alterada.

—Esa no es una explicación —Kagami frunció el ceño, comenzando a molestarse también—. Recuerda que ya no soy un niño, mamá, no necesito tu permiso. Seguro que si le habló a papá él aceptará.

— ¡He dicho que no, Taiga! —finalizó Mika.

— ¡Pero por lo menos dame una buena explicación para que entienda y no solo digas "porque yo lo digo", que no sirve de nada! —bufó Kagami, incorporándose de la mesa— Incluso el doctor lo recomendó, mamá, no comprendo porque te opones tanto, ¿o es que hay algo que no sé? —inquirió de manera perspicaz, viendo a su madre con más atención.

Mika miró a su hijo también con el ceño fruncido y tras casi un minuto de silencio, en que ambos se veían, suspiró. Si quería ganar esto, no debía poner una actitud tan impulsiva o sus planes se volverían a caer y tampoco debía dar alerta a su hijo de que algo más estaba oculto.

—Lo siento, cariño. Tienes razón —Mika miró con suavidad al chico—. Pero, mira, estás olvidando que tienes citas con el doctor este verano para que vea cómo has ido evolucionando; no debes faltar a ello, así que será mejor que tu padre venga a verte sin que salgas. Solo estoy preocupada por ti, Taiga, mi niño.

El pelirrojo se avergonzó un poco por el tono mimoso que usó su mamá y frunció los labios, desviando la mirada.

—No soy un niño, mamá, ya casi cumpliré veinte años —se quejó Kagami, viéndose infantil. Luego suspiró, la verdad es que no se había puesto a pensar eso de sus citas médicas, así que su madre tenía razón—. Pero lo que dices es verdad, así que supongo que será mejor papá venga.

Su mamá se alivió internamente y se incorporó para abrazar a su hijo y darle un beso en la frente, causando que este se enfurruñara.

—Me alegra que lo comprendas, cariño. Anda, ya es tarde y debes descansar.

—Sí, mamá. Solo levantaré la mesa y lavaré los platos —Kagami correspondió al abrazo torpemente.

—Déjalo, cariño, yo me haré cargo. Tú descansa —Mika sonrió amorosa.

—Ya, está bien. Buenas noches, mamá.

Kagami se despidió debidamente de su progenitora y se metió a su habitación.

Una vez acostado, luego de pasarse jugando como dos horas en la computadora, clavó la vista en el techo; antes no había querido seguir discutiendo con su mamá, porque no era lo mejor, ya que en parte entendía que ella fuera más sobreprotectora debido al incidente de hace casi dos años.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que le estaban ocultando algo. Había algo que se le estaba escapando de las manos, del mismo modo que sabía que no se enteraría por sus padres.  
Solo le quedaba esperar a que ese punto gris en que se vio reducida su mente se aclarara y entonces, ahí sabría todo.

Aunque con todo este lío que tenía con sus sentimientos no correspondidos y los juegos sentimentales de Aomine no le facilitaban las cosas a su pensamiento.

* * *

 ** _/Miércoles 3 de Julio del 2013/_**

Admirado. Esa era una buena palabra para describir como se sentía Shintaro Midorima en estos momentos, aunque también había otras como impresión, sorpresa y aprobación.  
Y como no, si justamente hoy al lado de Takao, habían terminado la investigación más pronto de lo que se esperaban, la cual contaría como su examen.

Si, era sorprendente, porque aún con las estúpidas bromas presentes del pelinegro, lograron avanzar con la seriedad del peliverde, pero no es que este último hubiera hecho todo el trabajo, claro que no. Todo fue bastante equitativo con los dos, cosa que Midorima no se esperó tampoco, mas lo agradecía silenciosamente, aunque la mayoría de las veces él era quién ponía orden.  
En esa casi semana que, prácticamente se la pasó pegado a Takao, se dio cuenta de que esa presencia revoltosa ya no le molestaba para nada, como en un principio, donde hasta tenía limitaciones con su amigo, según para que no fuera contraproducente. Sin embargo, ahora Shintaro sentía que lo negativo ahora sería separarse del ojiazul, porque sin darse cuenta y más pronto de lo que creyó posible, se encontraba disfrutando de la presencia de Takao en su vida y ya no buscando ningún pretexto para apartarlo de su camino como cuando recién lo conoció. Se había dejado llevar y absorber por este de tal modo, que ahora estaba seguro no podría dar marcha atrás.  
Aunque no es como si se arrepintiera de ello, la verdad es que no.

Lo admitiera o no, Kazunari era una chispa de luz en su vida tan monótona y solitaria, eso estaba más que claro para el peliverde. Lo aceptaba o al menos había comenzado a hacerlo más claramente.

Para su suerte, Takao se sentía del mismo modo, pese a que este tampoco lo decía a palabras, pero bastaba con ver sus expresiones y movimientos corporales para darse cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba la compañía de Shin-chan, de lo mucho que le agradó el que hicieran equipo para el trabajo de clase, de lo bien que se sentía tener al peliverde todos los días por más tiempo del estimado. Midorima notaba que resplandecía, sí, del mismo modo que Kotomi, la diferencia era que el primero no se imaginaba el verdadero motivo de eso por más que lo tuviera en sus narices y la segunda ya se estaba haciendo una idea.  
Pero no podían culpar al peliverde, pues siendo como era, ni en sueños pensaría que el motivo por el cual su amigo estaba así, era por él. Tampoco era tan arrogante para llegar a esos extremos, además de que pensar esa remota posibilidad, haría cambiar el ambiente a algo mucho más íntimo que una simple amistad. Midorima lo sabía y Takao también.

El pelinegro se había esforzado bastante para llevar el ritmo de su amigo en el trabajo, que no es que fuera un idiota, solamente necesitaba más perseverancia para poder hacer bien las cosas y así lo hizo, demostrando al peliverde, que en efecto si valió la oportunidad que le dio.

Siempre que Shintarou llegaba a casa de Takao, su hermana les dejaba solos en la sala para que tuvieran mayor espacio en la mesa o suelo mientras ella se iba a su habitación, bajando de vez en cuando para ofrecerles bocadillos o cosas similares de una buena anfitriona.  
En cambio, cuando era el turno de Kazunari en ir a casa del peliverde, estos se la pasaban trabajando toda la tarde en la habitación del segundo con agua o alguna chuchería que el primero compraba en el camino, pues normalmente los padres del ojiverde se encontraban trabajando y la única ama de llaves que tenían solo les hacía la cena o quizá algún postre, pero Midorima no permitía comer mientras trabajaban, porque según él, era desconcentrante. Y Takao le molestaba.

—Uf, ¡que gusto terminar! ¿No, Shin-chan?

—Pudimos acabar antes —repuso Midorima ajustándose los lentes con su tsunderismo activado.

—Ahaha, ya. Pero ha quedado demostrado que yo hago un buen trabajo como tu pareja —presumió Takao sin doble sentido alguno.

—Igual eres un idiota —Midorima le bajó los humos, aunque sonrió solo un poco y el pelinegro le miró, como esperando ser elogiado—. Admitiré que hiciste algo productivo cuando nos den el resultado del trabajo, Takao.

El nombrado chico puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó del comedor de su casa para estirarse de brazos.

—Como hemos terminado antes, ¿qué tal si vamos a jugar a la cancha que está enfrente? —invitó Takao con emoción.

—Está bien, solo procura no perder tan rápido —aceptó Midorima.

—Joo, que malo eres, Shin-chan —pero Takao simplemente se empezó a reír. Ya sabía la diferencia en habilidades de los dos, aunque tampoco es como si fuera una brecha muy larga, pues de no ser por los súper tiros del peliverde, seguramente cuando jugaban, quedarían en empate.

Así que los dos, luego de recoger todas sus cosas, salieron camino a la famosa cancha, donde entre risas por parte del pelinegro, empezaron a jugar. Y tan concentrados estaban, que no notaron la mirada fija de alguien en particular que estaba resguardado en el pequeño callejón de la esquina.

—Hee, con que Shintaro sigue jugando —dijo para sí mismo un chico bastante alto con una sonrisa torcida—. Y en todo este tiempo, parece que se hizo dueño de algo más interesante —el dueño de la voz fijó su vista en Takao.

— ¿Lo tomarás como pago? —se unió a él una voz burlona.

—Es lo menos que ese imbécil se merece y así sus amigos sabrán que no se han librado de mí tan fácil —respondió el chico mientras se lamió su dedo pulgar.

Porque sí, todo en el aura de ese sujeto dejaba ver sus deseos de venganza y no estaba solo en eso.

* * *

 _Y mi pregunta es: ¿se dan una idea de quién podrían ser esos dos chicos del final? eue_

 _Cuando terminé de escribir el cap, me di cuenta que me salió una pequeña insinuación KagaKi, jajajaja, ains, no sé qué pasó por mi mente, pero es verdad que yo adoro esa ship. En fin, tampoco es la gran cosa xD._

 _Espero poder contar con sus comentarios, amados míos :3._

 _Me gustaría decirles que actualizaré esta historia cada viernes, dado que ya tengo internet otra vez :3. Sin embargo, es probable que en alguna ocasión no llegue a cumplir ello por las tareas de la Universidad uvu._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	5. Algo Se Remueve l

_¡Hello a todos! ouo/ ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que bien, sdsadas._

 _Lamento que me haya tardado un poco, es algo tarde, pero igual vengo a actualizar. Y es que ando enferma, por eso no vine antes uvu._

 _Bueno, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, hijos del rebaño del señor! *-* Aunque sean pocos, realmente valoro cada palabra que me dejan y me hacen feliz._

 _Se viene el drama, pero espero disfruten del capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 ** _/Sábado 6 de Julio del 2013/_**

La matinal luz del casi ya verano, entró por las ventanas del departamento de Kise, iluminándolo a él, que dormía abrazado de su adorado peliceleste; ambos desnudos y bien acomodados.

Los dos chicos habían pasado la noche juntos el día de ayer, pues sería la última vez que se verían hasta que Kuroko terminara sus exámenes de la Universidad que empezaban el día lunes y no es que él fuera realmente alguien "matado" en los estudios, incluso podría darse una media hora para ver a su novio cada tercer día o diario. Pero el problema irradiaba en el rubio también, que al acercarse el verano, tenía un montón de trabajo para modelar la nueva ropa de diferentes centros comerciales para empezar la publicidad tanto en revistas como en comerciales de televisión. Así que a los dos les esperaban dos semanas estresantes en las que solo se podrían comunicar mediante mensajes de texto, whatsapp y video llamadas. Kuroko no se quejaba, mas Kise sí. Aunque eso no significaba que los dos no se extrañarían de la misma manera.

—Buenos días, Kise-kun —saludó Kuroko a la vez que se tallaba ligeramente uno de sus ojos y veía al más alto.

Ante tal imagen tierna por parte de su novio, Kise se emocionó y lo estrujó con ganas.

—Moo, Kurokocchi, eres tan hermoso —y le besó la sien repetidas veces con una sonrisa—. Ya quisiera despertar así todos los días de mi vida —suspiró.

El peliceleste simplemente sonrió y se dejó hacer, acariciándole los brazos a su novio.

—Pero si ese fuera el caso, estoy seguro me dejarías sin poder caminar —puntualizó Kuroko con ese tono tan característico de él.

Kise sonrió orgulloso y coqueto.

—No pasaría ningún día sin darte todo mi amor, Kurokocchi —aceptó, acariciando el abdomen ajeno, deteniéndose en el ombligo de este para jugar ahí, como pensando en continuar bajando otro poco.

El más bajo se estremeció ligeramente, pues ese tipo de caricias le quemaban la piel de tal modo, que no podía definirla con palabras, porque el rubio tenía algo que encendía todo en él, algo frenético que no detenía su avance hasta que el otro lo poseía con ese amor que solo entre ellos se daban. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y sujetó la mano traviesa ajena para entrelazar sus dedos, porque estaba seguro que si Kise seguía, no saldrían de la cama en todo el día, ya que ni el peliceleste se podía controlar para siempre.

—El cumpleaños de Kagami-kun se acerca —comentó Kuroko todo normalito y viendo al otro chico.

—Lo sé, tengo planeado organizarle una fiesta sorpresa con todos nosotros —confesó Kise todavía con su radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Invitarás a Aomine-kun? —quiso saber Kuroko con inocencia.

Y el rubio se sintió morir por esa mirada.

—Pues sí, después de todo, aunque se comporte como un idiota sin corazón, a Kagamicchi le gustaría que fuera.

—Eso es verdad y estoy seguro que Aomine-kun irá —Kuroko sonó firme.

—Ojalá la situación de esos dos mejore —Ryota suspiró.

Tetsuya no dijo nada más y simplemente sujetó del rostro a su novio, para empezar a besarlo a un ritmo lento, pero amoroso.

Si bien ambos se preocupaban por sus amigos siempre, por este fin de semana, sería mejor concentrarse nada más que en ellos o así lo consideraba el peliceleste, porque estaría dos semanas sin sentir esta cercanía con su rubio. Iba a aprovechar todo este fin de semana, ya después pensaría en algo para ayudar al cabezota de su amigo peliazul del mismo modo que al pelirrojo.

Kise comprendió perfectamente el mensaje y gustoso correspondió al beso, deslizando sus manos en la cintura delgada ajena, apretándola con cariño, para después acariciar la espalda de este como si fuera el mejor tesoro del universo, aunque para él sí lo era. El sonido de ambos al besarse sonaba suavemente en la habitación, endulzando los oídos de ambos como la perfecta musa.  
Kuroko por otra parte, enredaba ligeramente sus dedos en las hebras doradas de su novio, apegándose más a este sin importarle que el oxígeno empezara a faltarle y las lenguas de ambos empezaron una danza profunda, apasionada y lenta.  
Las manos del rubio aprovecharon para acariciar las piernas del peliceleste, hasta situar una encima de su propia cadera, causando un ligero roce en las pelvis de ambos, lo que provocó que jadearan.

—Kurokocchi, creo que tomaré el desayuno en la cama —susurró Kise contra el cuello del ajeno, con la respiración agitada.

Y aunque el mencionado chico no fuera de los que se pasarían todo el día haciendo el amor (al menos no mientras las vacaciones no estuvieran cerca), esta vez, aceptó.

—Entonces, hazlo, Kise-kun —musitó Kuroko, viendo fijamente a los ojos de su novio.

No fue necesario decir más, pues las palabras sobraban entre dos personas que se amaban; el único idioma era el de los besos y las caricias.

* * *

Aomine iba caminando despreocupado por las calles de la ciudad de Tokyo con su mejor amiga pegada a él.

—Dai-chan, ¿por qué has decidido de pronto comprarte un par de tenis? —preguntó Momoi con un tono agudo de desconcierto.

—Los que tengo ya se están desgastando —respondió Aomine con un tono aburrido, mientras veía cual sería la primera tienda en que entrarían.

—Pero si tienes más pares —Momoi frunció el ceño, sin comprender todavía. Aunque tampoco es que le molestara salir con su mejor amigo.

—…Esos no me gustan —Aomine hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada a una tienda de manera conveniente.

Pero la pelirosa no era tonta, pues el gesto evasivo de su amigo le hizo recordar algo bastante importante.

—Es cierto, el cumpleaños de Kagamin se acerca.

— ¿En serio? No es como si me importara —Aomine estaba arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido a la chica que lo acompañara.

La muchacha sonrió y se tapó los labios ligeramente; algo similar había hecho el año pasado el moreno cuando se acercaba el cumpleaños del pelirrojo y alardeando de que necesitaba comprarse ropa nueva, le terminó regalando varios short de deporte. Así que estaba segura, esta salida era para lo mismo, pese a que según sabía los dos chicos no se habían vuelto a ver luego de la inteligente acción de Aomine hace ya dos semanas.  
Pero tal parecía que eso a él no le importaba, porque fiel y anticipado a la fecha, ahí estaba, dispuesto a comprar un buen regalo.

—Pues entonces, pasemos a ver en las zapaterías —animó Momoi, jalando del brazo al chico.

Qué bueno que Aomine calzaba lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

Y sí, era cierto que como había dicho a su amigo peliceleste, no sería él quién buscara a Kagami, para nada; no por pena ni culpa, ni nada por el estilo, ni que tuviera que ver con esa actitud tan jodida de hace dos semanas. Simplemente por orgullo y seguridad propia, pero eso no significaba que no lo extrañara.  
Porque sí, lo estaba empezando a hacer desde hace una semana más o menos. Era solo un poco, una sensación diferente que le indicaba que Taiga no estaba ahí, disponible para él como siempre lo estuvo. Lo peor era que se aburría también, no había nadie más que le hiciera justicia como su rival y estar solo encestando no era lo suyo; aceptaba que a veces jugar con Kise era emocionante, pero no era lo mismo. Además, era el único que sí jugaba con él.

No tenía intención alguna de disculparse, claro que no. Sí estaba comprando esos tenis era porque quería y ya o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo.

Les llevó al par de chicos casi toda la tarde en encontrar al fin un par de tenis de su talla, que eran negros con algunas franjas rojas y por ese detalle es que Satsuki confirmó que en efecto, ese sería un regalo para Kagami, porque si hubieran sido para el moreno, como este dijo, los tenis serían de color negro con azul. Y no fue así.

—Ow, Dai-chan, de verdad que eres estúpido.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿A qué viene eso ahora, Satsuki? —gruñó Aomine, viendo mal a su amiga.

Ella solo soltó una risita.

—No, no. No es nada —Momoi le sonrió dulcemente y le sujetó del brazo—. Ne, Dai-chan, invítame a cenar.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Paga tu propia comida —repuso Aomine con flojera.

— ¡Dai-chan, no seas malo! —exclamó Momi, agitándole de su brazo— Dijiste que lo harías si te acompañaba de compras hoy —recordó.

Aomine suspiró, no le quedaba de otra.

—Bien, bien. Vamos.

Eligieron comer en un local bastante cómodo, era una tienda de batidos donde también vendían hamburguesas y demás comidas rápidas. De hecho, era la misma tienda donde a veces comía en compañía de cierto pelirrojo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron al llegar a Midorima, acompañado de un guapo pelinegro.

— ¡Midorin! —saludó Momoi desde la entrada con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Ella dijo "Midorin"? —inquirió Takao entre risas nada discretas, alzando una ceja.

—Cállate, Bakao —Midorima frunció el ceño y solo vio a la chica que lo saludó, así como al peliazul.

La pelirosa se acercó hasta los otros dos muchachos a la vez que jalaba a Aomine, pues este no quería ir hacía allá.

—Oh, ¿tú eres amigo de Midorin? —preguntó Momoi al pelinegro, una vez llegó hasta ellos y sin permiso se sentó al lado de este.

—Ahaha, que gracioso suena eso… —Takao, todavía entre risas, respondió— Y sí, soy amigo de Shin-chan, soy Takao Kazunari.

—Momoi Satsuki —se presentó también ella.

—Aomine, no esperaba verte por aquí —dijo Midorima secamente.

—Ah, puedo decir lo mismo —repuso Aomine con desinterés—. Veo que ustedes llegaron hace poco también.

—De hecho, Takao estaba por ir a pedir la comida —Midorima miró a su amigo con seriedad.

—Entonces, yo acompaño a Takao-kun —se ofreció Momoi con amabilidad.

Como los dos estaban sentados en el mismo lugar, no hubo problema en que salieran ambos de ahí, dejando a los otros dos solos y si el pelinegro no protestó, fue porque ya tenía hambre como para perder el tiempo peleando.

—Vaya, pareces muy cercano a ese chico —comentó Aomine solo por tener que más decir—, aunque tampoco es que me importe.

—Podría decirte lo mismo de ti con Kagami, pero sé que no hace falta —le respondió Midorima, acomodándose los lentes. En su mano izquierda descansaba un pato de hule amarillo.

—No digas estupideces —Aomine le miró con advertencia—. Lo que él sienta no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo no le dije que lo sintiera.

El peliverde le estudio con la mirada, frunciendo solo un poco el ceño.

—Deberías tener cuidado, Aomine —fue lo único que dijo Midorima, tampoco se iba a meter en un tema tan complicado como era el amor, pero tampoco era idiota como para no notar ciertas cosas ahí.

—No, Midorima, tú deberías tener cuidado —recordó Aomine—. No deberías dejar tener tan cerca a alguien tan importante, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Shitaro frunció el ceño con brusquedad y le miró con gesto grave.

—Tú eres él único que pienso que _él_ va a regresar.

—Es lo lógico, porque personas como él no aprenden a la primera ni a la segunda. Y todavía le falta recibir la tercera, por eso es peligroso que te permitas disfrutar el lujo de compañía de ese tipo —explicó Aomine.

—Detén tus estúpidas hipótesis, Aomine —Midorima le miró fijamente—. En primer lugar; estás confundiendo las cosas, cuando mi única relación con Takao es la amistad y en segundo lugar; está de más creer que él volverá y que intentará irse contra nosotros por algo tan banal que pasó hace tiempo.

El peliazul se recargó en el respaldo cómodamente.

—Tú, siendo el verdaderamente supersticioso es él que debería tomar más medidas, ¿no crees? Yo solo digo lo obvio.

—Entonces, ¿es por eso que haces lo que haces con Kagami para qué se mantenga lejos? —objetó Midorima con perspicacia.

La expresión de Aomine se descompuso durante unos segundos y frunció el ceño con fuerza.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¿De qué mierda te guías para decir semejante idiotez?

—No es un secreto ver que juegas con los sentimientos de Kagami y a este paso, Aomine, déjame decirte que terminarás logrando que él te odie —Midorima se ajustó los lentes, con un toque de arrogancia—. ¿De verdad quieres eso?

Aomine iba a responder de manera impulsiva y abusiva por tan estúpida oración—que no por eso dejaba de ser cierta—, de no ser porque en ese preciso momento, Satsuki y Takao venían con la cena para los cuatro.

* * *

Y ya estaba, por fin Kagami ya se sentía normal, como siempre era. Luego de otra semana más en la que solo se concentró en el deporte y cocinar, ya podía decir que el segundo rechazo había quedado superado, así que ya no habría problema en si veía a Aomine otra vez.  
Sin embargo, todavía no estaba seguro de la manera más eficaz de librarse de otro juego o insinuación por parte de este que no fuera golpeándolo, porque de alguna manera, haría que el peliazul respetara sus sentimientos; no iba a permitir que jugara con él de esa forma.

Aprovechando que su madre salió otra vez para trabajar, decidió irse a la canchar a desestrezarse del trabajo jugando. No sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero su mamá había estado rara desde que le dijo que se quería ir de vacaciones a América y por más que le preguntó si estaba bien, no logró averiguar nada referente al tema. Y por más que Mika le dijera que no tenía nada que ver con eso, no le creía. Ya que incluso se comportaba más atenta con él y hace unos días la descubrió llevándose su collar del anillo, el cual obviamente defendió con uñas y dientes, porque no importaba que demonios tenía su madre, por ningún motivo le iba a entregar ese objeto.

La tarde estaba un poco nublada, pero de igual manera, Kagami ya estaba jugando ahí en solitario con dribles y tiros sin prestar atención a lo demás, que sin darse cuenta, la noche había llegado.

Estaba por irse, cuando una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, apareció.

—Bakagami, qué bueno que te veo, así me desaburres un rato.

Sí, Aomine había llegado a la cancha, pero no solo. El pelirrojo también bien con Momoi ahí, que sostenía una bolsa de quién sabe qué.

—Dai-chan, no creo que debas quedarte, ya es muy tarde —comentó Satsuki con gesto de preocupación, pero no porque fuera peligroso, sino que había algo en la expresión de su amigo peliazul que le indicaba que no era buen momento para que se enfrentara con el pelirrojo.

—No te metas, Satsuki, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —contestó Aomine de manera tosca.

La chica no sabía que había pasado exactamente cuando estuvieron con Midorima, pues cuando llegaron con las órdenes de comida, notó el ambiente muy tenso y la mirada de su amigo reflejaba furia, como si quisiera golpear al peliverde. Y por más que en el camino le preguntó al moreno, este no le dijo nada más.

Y es que Aomine no le dejaba de dar vueltas a esas últimas palabras que el peliverde le dijo; _"No es un secreto ver que juegas con los sentimientos de Kagami y a este paso, Aomine, déjame decirte que terminarás logrando que él te odie"_ , ahí estaban otra vez, sonando con más fuerza ahora que veía al pelirrojo frente a él.

 _Ja, él no podría odiarme, para nada_ , se dijo a sí mismo, con una sonrisa altiva, pero más que nada, parecía como si se estuviera convenciendo más que otra cosa.

—Yo no soy un monito de circo, Ahomine —repuso Kagami con el gesto serio—. Yo juego porque me gusta, no para divertirte a ti.

— ¿En serio? —Aomine le miró con cierto sadismo— La vez pasada parecía justo lo contrario, siempre te has movido para mí.

—Dai-chan, deja de decir… —intentó intervenir Momoi, pero el peliazul la calló con una mirada.

Ciertamente, Aomine seguía furioso por las mismas palabras del peliverde, porque una parte de su cuerpo reconocía que tenía razón y misma molestia y furia, así como la incertidumbre de porque es que le molestaba eso, era lo que le estaba cegando en estos momentos al hablar con el pelirrojo. Ya que, probablemente si se hubieran encontrado mucho antes, las cosas no se hubieran dado de la misma manera.

—Deja de creerte la gran cosa, solo porque ahora sabes de mis sentimientos —replicó Kagami con el ceño fruncido y la mirada encendida. Oh, no, esta vez sí que no se iba a dejar.

—Yo no me creo nada, Bakagami, simplemente soy el mejor —Aomine relució una gran sonrisa.

 _Esto está mal, si no se detienen esto terminará peor para ellos después_ , pensó Momoi alarmada y su intuición de le decía que no debía dejar que esos dos se confrontasen así. De modo qué, no perdiendo más tiempo, mandó un whatsapp grupal a sus amigos, al menos los que estaban en el rango de Tokyo.

—Tú solo sirves para el basquetbol, idiota —dijo Kagami toscamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué te enamoraste de mí, eh? —el gesto de Aomine se volvió superior y sediento. Luego, se adentró a la cancha para ver más de cerca al otro.

Esa pregunta fue realmente tan directa para Kagami, que no se lo esperaba y su rostro mostró perplejidad unos momentos, pero después encaró al moreno.

— ¡Eso no significa que tu no seas un imbécil y estúpido! ¡Por qué es lo que eres!

El peliazul se rio por lo bajo un momento y caminó hacía el otro.

—No, Kagami, pero incluso así, tú no puedes alejarte de mí —dijo Aomine con un tono de sabelotodo, como sí él fuera el que controlara al pelirrojo.

Y eso hizo enojar en demasía al nombrado chico, que apretó sus dientes y le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡No estés tan seguro, idiota! —Kagami casi le gritó, empuñando sus manos para no responder con golpes o algo similar. Porque como odiaba que el peliazul se creyera el dueño del mundo— ¡Por qué estoy seguro que en lo menos que te imaginas yo dejaré de quererte!

Ahora fue el turno de Aomine de quedarse sin palabras y descomponer su expresión, pues esa oración tan firme, le trajo nuevamente lo que Midorima le dijo.

" _.. Terminarás logrando que él te odie"._

Algo se movió en el corazón del peliazul. Y como no respondió rápidamente, Kagami volvió a hablar.

— ¡Es más! ¡Desde hoy me propongo que dejaré de quererte!

Porque si todos los encuentros que tenía con el peliazul iban a ser de este tipo, entonces, Kagami no se daría el lujo de permitirlo, si todas las veces iban a ser así, entonces era mejor empezar a intentar deshacerse de esos sentimientos. Lastimosamente, decirlo a hacerlo, era algo completamente diferente y eso no sucedería de la noche a la mañana.

 _¡No, no puedo permitir que deje de hacerlo!_ , fue lo que pensó Aomine de manera fugaz, tan pronto terminó de escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a reconocer sí de verdad él, un aventurero gustoso de los placeres que le daban las mujeres, de verdad había pensado algo como eso. Como sea, porque él también era alguien impulsivo. Solo que más frío y calculador.  
Por eso, no se detuvo a pensar en sus acciones, aun cuando la voz de Satsuki le pidió que no lo hiciera, aun cuando algo le dijo en su interior que lo que haría estaba mal.

Aomine prácticamente tiró a Kagami al suelo, sentándose en las piernas de este para sujetarle de las manos con fuerza contra el duro cemento y evitar que se levantara. Si el segundo no pudo reaccionar rápido, fue porque el primero se aprovechó de su velocidad en juego, usándola aquí y ahora.

—No, Kagami, tú estás muy mal —susurró Aomine, acercando su rostro demasiado al del pelirrojo que lo miraba con rabia y forcejeaba con ganas.

Para mala suerte de Kagami, su corazón no dejaba de latir estrepitosamente por esa cercanía y estaba luchando para no dejarse llevar ni mostrar debilidad.

— ¡Deja de hacer esto! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo así! ¡Imbécil, eres un...!

Pero la voz del pelirrojo se fue a la mierda cuando Aomine casi junto sus labios a los ajenos, apenas era un roce, pero era casi como un beso y habló entre casi los labios del ojirojo.

— ¿Ves que no es así de fácil? —su voz sonó burlona y superior— Kagami, tú no me olvidarás, nunca podrás dejar de quererme y lo sabes; tú cuerpo me lo está diciendo en estos momentos —sonrió de forma cínica, mientras los ojos del otro chico se abrían completamente y su respiración se agitaba del mismo modo que se removía con más fuerza, intentando liberarse—. No importa cuanto lo intentes, ambos sabemos que solo me querrás a mí, no importa lo que yo haga —incluso se permitió morderle ligeramente el labio, logrando que el ojirojo se quedara quieto—, no importa cuando te rechace.

Y Kagami, Kagami se sentía humillado. Porque joder, ¡¿por qué justamente cuando ya había superado lo otro, ahora venía a pasarle esto?!  
Lo peor de todo, es que si el peliazul seguía así de cerca, en cualquier momento su corazón y sus sentimientos no podrían más y terminaría cavando su propia tumba al terminar besándolo. Y la fuerza que necesitaba ahora para empujarlo y liberarse era casi nula, porque esas palabras de verdad le habían herido.

— ¡Aomine-kun, es suficiente!

— ¡Aominecchi, detente!

Gritaron Kuruko y Kise, quienes jalaban al peliazul para que se separara de Kagami, mientras que Momoi se tapaba la boca con los ojos cristalizados ante tal escena.

Kagami se removió con brusquedad y rapidez para que de una vez el peliazul se quitara de encima y se sentó en el suelo de la cancha, apoyándose con sus manos, pero sin levantarse aún, mirando sus manos.

Esta vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil contener sus lágrimas. _¡Maldición!_ , pensó, empuñando las manos y el ceño fruncido, así como los labios apretados; sentía que toda la boca del estómago le ardía, pero era por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Lágrimas más de coraje que otra cosa.  
No importaba que se sintiera humillado, no importaba que esto le doliera como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho y sin anestesia, no importaba lo mucho que ahora estaba sufriendo, ¡no iba a llorar! Aunque sus ojos estuvieran cristalizados por la furia de que la situación se salió así de control y por la maldita tristeza en su corazón. No iba a derramar esas lágrimas que sus ojos reflejaban podían caer en cualquier momento.

— ¡¿EN QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO, AOMINECCHI?! —exclamó Kise, notablemente furioso, viendo mal al peliazul— ¡¿Cómo es posible que seas así de insensible?!

—Aomine-kun, está bien que no te gusten los hombres, pero deberías dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de Kagami-kun —espetó Kuroko, ahora sí, frunciendo el ceño de tal modo que se notaba lo enojado que estaba en su siempre inexpresivo rostro.

 _No necesito que me defiendan, no soy débil_ , pensó Kagami, es lo que quería decir, pero sentía que si lo hacía o que si se movía de más, las lágrimas caerían. Y no, primero debería deshacerse de esa sensación de escozor en sus ojos antes de levantarse.

—Un par de débiles como ustedes no tienen por qué venir a decirme como hacer las cosas —resopló Aomine, liberándose del agarre de sus amigos con fuerza.

—Sí te basas en el basquetbol para decir eso, Aomine-kun, déjame decirte qué…

—No, Tetsu, ustedes son débiles por depender de los sentimientos de los demás —interrumpió Aomine con un gesto egocéntrico—. Cosas como amar a alguien solo los hace débiles y sobre todo esa clase de amor entre ustedes dos no es algo que vaya a…

— ¡Ya es suficiente, Dai-chan! —exclamó Momoi, dándole una cachetada al peliazul con tal fuerza, que dejó impresionados a todos los chicos— No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre Midorin y tú para dejarte así, ¡pero Kagamin no tiene la culpa y mucho menos Tetsu-kun y Ki-chan!

Aomine no dijo nada, no supo cómo responder cuando vio los ojos llorosos y furiosos de su amiga.

Eso le había dado la fuerza suficiente a Kagami para controlarse, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad y se incorporó. De sus ojos era como si salieran llamas al ver al moreno, porque una cosa era que lo estuviera humillando a él, que le estuviera faltando el respeto a él, que se estuviera burlando de él, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que se estuviera metiendo con sus amigos. La cosa no tenía nada que ver con Kuroko o Kise y para nada permitiría que menospreciaran a sus amigos, ni siquiera por otro de ellos. Ni por Aomine, de quién no entendía como mierda se decía su amigo y les trató así.

—Dices que él amor o cualquier sentimiento te hace débil, ¿eh, idiota?

—… —Aomine solo se le quedó mirando, porque la expresión del otro había cambiado por completo, se veía totalmente decidido.

—Déjame demostrarte lo equivocado que estás en un partido; un uno a uno —rugió Kagami—. ¡Te voy a demostrar lo equivocado que estás!

—Kagamicchi, no creo que sea lo mejor…

—Y apostaremos, Aomine —añadió Kagami, con la mirada de todos sobre sí—. Sí yo pierdo, me usarás como tú quieras.

—Suena bien, no te quejes después… —Aomine sonrió sin pizca de arrepentimiento, una vez se recuperó de las palabras de su amiga, además, para él ya era un juego ganado.

—Pero si yo gano, le pedirás disculpas a Kuroko y Kise por lo que dijiste y empezaré a olvidarte —sentenció finalmente Kagami, con la expresión salvaje, que daba la impresión de tener a un tigre ahí en medio de la cancha.

Incluso Midorima, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, tuvo esa impresión.

—Shin-chan, ¿seguro que debimos de venir a ver esto? Parece ajeno a nosotros… —masculló Takao con el ceño fruncido, estaba bien que fuera un bromista de primera y todo, pero ese tipo de cosas… Bueno, él sí tenía respeto hacía ese tipo de situaciones.

—Takao, créeme que este será un juego que hasta tú disfrutarás de ver —repuso Midorima, viendo al pelirrojo y ajustándose sus lentes.

Estaba seguro que hizo bien en no ignorar el mensaje de Momoi, porque era más que obvio que el resultado de este "uno contra uno" dejaría una gran marca en todos.

* * *

 _Ya sé qué tengo a Aomine como un vivo cabrón aquí, pero es que, saldkjdsalas, es inevitable, jajaja. No lo odien mucho al negro uvu._

 _¿Qué les pareció?, ¿mucho drama? x'DDD. Espero que no, porque aún vienen muchaaaaaas cosas más, jajajaja. Y puede que la conversación con Midorima sea alguna clave o simple coincidencia, lol, ¿qué creen ustedes? ovo_

 _En fin, dejo las teorías para ustedes, pero me encantaría mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios, nenes uvu. ¡De verdad que valoro sus reviews!_

 _Nos vemos el próximo viernes._


	6. Algo Se Remueve ll

_¡Holi a todos ustedes! ovó_

 _Y pues como cada viernes, aquí vengo yo a dejarles un capítulo más de esta historia, que me da gusto saber que les parece como va hasta ahora uvu. Ajajaja, y ya sé qué ahorita siguen viendo a Aomine como un cabrón, pero pues, así se le ama, no desesperen xD._

 _Espero disfruten del capítulo, con todo el drama que tiene, jaja. Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, Satsuki estaba en medio de Kise y Kuroko, viendo como el pelirrojo enfrentaba con la mirada a Aomine, quien tenía una expresión bastante amenazante también.

—Kagami-kun, no es necesario que hagas esto por nosotros —dijo Kuroko, viendo a su amigo.

—Confía en mí, Kuroko —espetó Kagami con la mirada fiera y determinada.

—Bien, basta de charlas y empecemos de una vez —Aomine agarró el balón que estaba olvidado en la cancha y empezó a rebotarla—. Para hacer esto más divertido, juguemos el mismo tiempo que en un partido, pero sin descanso, ¿o temes perder, Kagami? —retó sin culpa alguna.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso —aceptó Kagami e inhaló con profundidad.

—Kagamicchi —masculló Kise, viendo a su amigo con preocupación.

—Vamos, Kise-kun, ahora solo debemos creer en Kagami-kun —repuso Kuroko y sujetó de la mano a su novio.

Momoi se sentía angustiada y miró a sus dos amigos en la cancha y luego siguió a la pareja, de cierta forma, tenían razón.

—Cuarenta minutos corridos entonces —dijo Kagami, preparándose para defender—. ¡Kuroko! Toma el tiempo —pidió.

El nombrado chico simplemente asintió y miró la hora en su celular.

—Diviérteme, Kagami —Aomine casi ordenó, mientras empezó a driblar con su característica velocidad, porque estaba más encendido que antes. No se había dado cuenta por completo de lo mucho que esa apuesta le gustó, sabiendo lo que ganaría.

Fue fácil dejar al pelirrojo atrás durante los primero diez minutos, pues Aomine estaba desatado completamente, parecía como un animal salvaje; una pantera corriendo en la selva. Y el marcador en esos momentos era de veinte a diez, todos en favor del peliazul.  
Sin embargo, Kagami no se daba por vencido; su motivación ya no se trataba de sí mismo, también lo hacía por sus amigos. Y en el segundo tiempo, parte de lo que suprimía debido a que no podía separar sus emociones del juego como en un principio, empezó a salir poco a poco, causando en los espectadores que eran sus amigos, sorpresa; el dribleo que siempre hacía Aomine y del que aún no podía parar gracias a que era más rápido de lo que era en un principio, esta vez fue detenido en más de una ocasión, añadido también que ahora el pelirrojo tapaba el mayor número de tiros ajenos. Kagami poco a poco estaba desconectando su cerebro de cosas ajenas al juego. Así que en el segundo tiempo, terminaron con un veinticinco a diecisiete, con la ventaja para el moreno.

Aomine estaba emocionado, ya no solo por la apuesta y de saber lo que ganaría, porque obviamente iba a ganar, sino porque sentía al pelirrojo completamente diferente a todas las veces, era la primera vez que veía ese instinto animal en él. Sin embargo, eso no sería suficiente para detenerlo. Todavía tenía sus tiros sin forma y los cambios de velocidad que aún seguían creciendo.

—Vas bien, Kagami, sigue divirtiéndome así —dijo Aomine con una ligera sonrisa a la vez que driblaba, pero ya no parecía tan altanera.

—No estoy aquí para divertirte —repuso Kagami con fiereza y lo bloqueó por completo, arrebatándole el balón de las manos, moviéndose rápidamente para tirar y encestar lo que vendría siendo para el tercer tiempo.

La mitad del tercer tiempo llegó hasta que faltaban solo tres minutos para terminarlo y Kagami no lograba alcanzar los puntos del peliazul, sin importar el instinto salvaje con el que jugaba ahora, pues era diferente a que si estuvieran en un partido normal con un equipo. Mas no perdía la motivación, no iba a defraudar a sus amigos; lo cuales seguían mirando y mirando sin perder detalle.  
Todos se quedaron impresionados, cuando en el siguiente turno, Aomine fue como una estrella fugaz al pasar al pelirrojo, dejándolo sin aire, ¿en qué momento se hizo más rápido? ¿Cómo fue posible que hiciera eso?  
Y sin problemas, Daiki encestó y en sus ojos parecía como si salieran chispas de emoción que encajaban con su sonrisa.

—Aomine-kun ha entrado a ella —masculló Kuroko, sin despegar los ojos de la cancha.

Satsuki se mostró más preocupada aún y apretó los labios. Estaba de más decir que todos ahí, hasta Midorima, querían que el pelirrojo ganara, mas eran realistas y sabían que cuando Aomine entraba a la _zona_ que todo prodigio tiene permitido pasar, era invencible.

—Pero, yo confío en Kagami-kun —volvió a decir Kuroko y sonrió, alentando a todos ahí.

—Nunca serás capaz de ganarme, Kagami —aseguró Aomine, ajeno a lo que sus amigos decían.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Los dos chicos se enzarzaron en ese tipo de comentarios mientras Kagami hacía varios intentos fallidos para quitarle la pelota o bloquearlo por completo, sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y la brecha de los puntos cada vez se iba haciendo más grande para desgracia de todos, hasta que los puntos totales de Aomine eran treinta y cinco y Kagami tenía solo veinte.  
Este último empezó a sentir coraje por ser tan débil todavía, ¿qué tanto más necesitaba para ganarle? Y no con afán arrogante, ¡por qué él iba a demostrarle que estaba equivocado! Ahora iba a ganarle también por sus amigos, ya no solo por él.

—Te lo dije, Kagami, solo yo puedo vencerme —habló Aomine con gesto superior y sombrío.

 _¡No voy a dejar que esto se acabe aquí, maldita sea! Si no lo detengo ahora, si no le demuestro ahora, ¿entonces cuándo? ¡Mis palabras no fueron dichas en vano! ¡Esto es también por mis amigos! ¡No puedo permitirme el perder aquí!_

Fue entonces, cuando la mente de Kagami se despejó completamente y no quedó nada más que el deporte; su profundo amor al baloncesto. Y sus brillaron con intensidad, como si soltara chispas eléctricas de estos.

— ¡Kagami-kun! —exclamó Kuroko cuando se dio cuenta del estado al que entró su amigo y como raramente se podía ver en su rostro, se mostró impresionado.

Los demás chicos ahí, se quedaron del mismo modo. Hasta ahora, era la segunda persona que veían alcanzar ese nivel que solo el peliazul había podido dominar.

Y justo cuando Aomine había rebasado otra vez al pelirrojo, la mano de este último le arrebató el balón de uno y corrió para agarrarla; rebotó y encestó. Ciertamente, eso causó profunda sorpresa en el peliazul, que hizo que una sensación nueva le embriagara el cuerpo, ¿emoción al darse cuenta que en efecto Kagami era su _auténtico_ rival de juego? ¿Emoción de que al fin se estaba divirtiendo al jugar y no se aburría como antes? ¿Emoción de que el amor por el baloncesto estuviera regresando como antes?

—Cambio de opinión, Kagami, eres el mejor —murmuró sin pensar, con una sonrisa fascinada, una que por fin solo mostró la más sincera diversión en su rostro, sin malicia ni nada por el estilo.

—Dai-chan… —musitó Momoi, sin apartar su mirada de su amigo.

Pero el pelirrojo no respondió al comentario de este, simplemente lo miró y la verdadera batalla comenzó.

Eran como tigre y pantera enfrentándose por la dominación del territorio, solo que el tigre estaba más agresivo y la pantera se divertía por completo, encantado. Los dos tenían movimientos feroces, veloces que casi ni se distinguían para los demás, corrían con desgarbo y se arrebataban el balón; todos estaban encantados de ver al fin a alguien que hiciera frente a frente, como tal a Daiki.  
Y por eso, cuando Kagami lo rebasó luego de estar en el medio tiempo del cuarto turno, la adrenalina les encendió el cuerpo a todos.

— ¡Es increíble! ¡Kagamicchi es más rápido que Aominecchi! —exclamó Kise con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No es eso, Kise-kun, es límite de tiempo en la zona —aclaró Kuroko con un aire emocionado, pero sereno—. Aomine-kun entró mucho antes que Kagami-kun.

— ¿Esos monstruos son tus amigos, Shin-chan? —Takao estaba del mismo modo, impactado por tan energética lucha.

Pero Midorima no respondió. Su rostro estaba serio, pero estaba admirando completamente a ese par mientras jugaban.

Aomine apretó los dientes y dejó su actitud relajada cuando se percató que ya no podía seguir como tal el ritmo del pelirrojo, gracias a la principal emoción del juego, entró a la zona más rápido de lo que pensó o mejor dicho, no pensó que Kagami pudiera entrar también.  
El marcador de los dos ahora era de cuarenta y cinco a cuarenta y cuatro, quedando solo casi un minuto del juego.

Sin embargo, aunque el peliazul ya estuviera dejando la zona, sus reflejos seguían siendo rápidos, pero no lo suficientes, mas Kagami también estaba llegando a su límite.

— ¡Tú no ganarás! —exclamó Aomine, saltando lo más que podía— ¡Los retos no sirven de nada si al final no gano!

Kagami entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al sentir la presión en todo su cuerpo. Solo necesitaba hacer un tiro más y lo había logrado. _¡Por favor, dame hasta la última gota!_ , pensó y con un rugido tal, terminó haciendo un clavado con tal potencia, que el peliazul terminó cayendo sentado al cemento de la cancha.

— ¡El tiempo acabó! —avisó Kuroko— Aomine-kun tu diste cuarenta y cinco y Kagami-kun cuarenta y seis.

—Kagamin ganó —masculló Momoi con un aire de sorpresa y cuando vio el rostro perplejo de su amigo, suavizándose en lo que se podría decir "docilidad", sintió ganas de llorar. Hacía mucho no veía ese tipo de expresión casi humilde del moreno.

—Kagamicchi, ¡felicidades! —masculló Kise con una sonrisa asombrada, por supuesto que tampoco el terminaba de creérsela, pero eso no significaba que no apoyara esa victoria.

El mencionado chico estaba jadeando con fuerza y estaba ligeramente encorvado, sujetándose de las rodillas con el sudor empapándole completamente el rostro, que hasta caía al suelo.

Por otro lado, Aomine estaba como en shock. Todavía no se levantaba del suelo y veía a Kagami como si fuera un ciego viendo por primera vez al sol.

—Perdí… —susurró y sintió un pinchazo en su pecho cuando esos ojos rojos le vieron. Se quedó atónito, porque pese a que el pelirrojo le había ganado, su mirada no demostraba arrogancia ni nada, solo el orgullo de un león, pero que no pisoteaba a nadie.

Y esa era porque Kagami no jugó solo para él esta vez, como las otras.

—Espero de verdad cumplas con la apuesta, porque yo si cumpliré con ella —fue lo único que dijo para luego desviar su atención, porque sabía aquello que había dicho, sería lo que más le costaría en su vida, pues dejar de amar a alguien no era nada sencillo, nada.

En ese momento, ligeras gotas de agua empezaron a caer de manera lenta y pausadadel cielo, que con forme iban pasando los segundos, la presión y velocidad con que caían aumentó considerablemente. Aomine alzó la vista al firmamento, porque el agua que ahora caía en su cuerpo, le hizo estremecer.

Kagami deseaba irse, pero al ver al peliazul así, sin reaccionar del todo, no pudo. Después de todo, era la persona de quién estaba enamorado, así que en un gesto desinteresado y noble, extendió su mano hacía él para ayudar a que se incorporara.

Pero Aomine lo rechazó y se levantó con lentitud. El pesar le llegó a su corazón como nunca antes le había llegado; hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba el sabor de la derrota y sentía que le dolía más de lo que debería dolerle, ¿o acaso tenía que ver con las últimas palabras del pelirrojo lo que causaba esa sensación de vacío en su pecho? ¿Era por qué no quería que Kagami se olvidara de él?  
Apenas y podía procesar bien esas palabras, y cuando lo hizo, entonces de verdad se sintió un completo perdedor y vio como Kagami le daba la espalda.

—Necesito irme —dijo sin más, acomodando sus cosas mientras todo pasaba de ser una llovizna a un completo aguacero—. Aomine, no actúes como si fuera el final de todo.

—…

Pero Aomine no podía decir nada, sentía un maldito nudo en la garganta, porque sentía que Kagami se estaba alejando completamente y no porque estuviera por irse, sino por las palabras que dijo, por el hecho de que el daría todo su esfuerzo por dejarlo de amar.  
No comprendía porque le estaba afectando tanto la derrota. Sí, era cierto que ya no recordaba el sabor de perder y con eso no significaba que quisiera hacerlo, pero esta vez sabía, algo le decía que la derrota no era solo lo que lo tenía así, pero, ¿entonces que era? ¿Por qué quería decirle a Kagami que no se fuera? ¿Por qué de pronto sintió un dolor completamente diferente a lo que se siente al perder un juego? Este dolor era distinto, como si lo que estuviera perdiendo era algo mucho más importante.

 _Kagami, no…_ , pensó Aomine sin poder poner las palabras en su lengua. Se sintió estúpido, se sintió completamente mal por todo.

—Kagamin, es peligroso que te vayas solo —dijo Satsuki, como leyendo el pensamiento de su amigo y quizá así era, podían llamarlo intuición femenina.

—Mi casa está a cuatro cuadras de aquí, no me pasará nada —objetó Kagami, viendo por última vez a sus amigos. En otra ocasión se hubiera sorprendido de ver a cierto peliverde ahí también, pero esta vez no era así.

Al contrario, al pelirrojo también el embargó un dolor corporal que no solo tenía que ver con el juego de hoy, era como si su cuerpo estuviera negando el hecho de que él había decidido empezar o intentar olvidar a Aomine. Le dolía solo pensarlo, era eso, pero era lo que había apostado y lo cumpliría, tenía que hacerlo.

—Ya nos veremos después —Kagami se despidió con la diestra y se retiró del lugar con prisa.

Por otro lado, Kuroko se había acercado a su amigo peliazul.

— ¿Aomine-kun?

—… Lo siento —susurró Aomine, tan bajo que por el sonido de la lluvia, casi no se escuchó. Quizá no era el momento para decir eso, pero una apuesta era una apuesta.

—Qué dices, Aominecchi, ya no pasa nada. Todo estará bien —dijo Kise, acercándose con una mirada comprensiva.

El moreno simplemente bajó la mirada y sonrió con algo de amargura.

Si algo tenía claro en estos momentos, es que no solo había perdido el partido.

—Vámonos, Takao, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —dijo Midorima, dándose la vuelta a sabiendas que su amigo le seguiría.

—Pero, Shin-chan, espera, ¿no le dirás nada a tu amigo? —inquirió Takao, sin comprender todo aún.

—Las palabras de consuelo solo le harán sentir peor —respondió Midorima seriamente—. Lo que Aomine necesita es otra cosa, pero si sigue así, nunca la tendrá.

Takao le miró, confundiéndose más por esas palabras y suspiró, empezando a seguir a su amigo.

—Espera, Midorin —Satsuki los alcanzó tras correr—. ¿Qué le dijiste a Dai-chan antes? —le miró con fijeza, porque era obvio que por esas palabras su amigo se había puesto más agresivo.

—No le dije nada que Aomine no supiera, solo que es más fácil para él hacerse oídos sordos —contestó Midorima sin vacilación.

—Pero, fue por eso que Dai-chan…

—No, Momoi, eso no da excusa ni es pretexto para tratar así a alguien —Midorima frunció un poco el ceño y se acomodó los lentes—. Guárdate tus palabras y enfócalas en Aomine ahora.

El peliverde se dio la vuelta nuevamente para continuar su camino, mientras que Takao le seguía con firmeza.

* * *

El hospital general de Los Ángeles estaba bastante movido el día de hoy, pero la rubia que estaba ahí sentada en la sala de espera, ya se había acostumbrado a todo el ajetreo del edificio, después de todo, llevaba visitando ese lugar desde hace casi dos años. Pero no es como si quisiera seguir acostumbrándose.

La misma mujer rubia de ojos verdes tenía un café en sus manos, del cual bebía con calma, hasta que la presencia de un hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro y con las cejas particularmente partidas hasta la mitad, apareció.

—Alexandra —saludó como si viejos amigos se tratase, aunque la verdad eran ex pareja.

—Si vienes a intentar persuadirme otra vez, déjame decirte que estás perdiendo tu tiempo, Yuu —Alexandra lo miró con incomodidad y continuó bebiendo de su café.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es no decirle detalles a tu hijo, no es la gran cosa, Alexandra y puedo darte lo que pidas para eso —ofreció Raphael. Había estado contactándola vía celular desde hace más de dos semanas, pero la mujer ignoraba perfectamente sus llamadas, de modo qué había logrado tener espacio en su atareada agenda para poder ir a verla al fin.

—Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué clase de madre me tomas? —ella frunció el ceño y se incorporó, sin alzar la voz.

—Alex, por favor, sabes bien que esto lo hago por el bien de…

—Preferiría que no me llamarás así —interrumpió Alex con seriedad. Luego miró al castaño con notorio gesto molesto—. No, Yuu, lo que tú y Mika hacen es arrancarles la felicidad a ellos que no hacen más que quererse.

—No me vengas con lo mismo, Alex, porque eso no se le puede llamar amor —replicó Yuu ahora portándose serio—. La mayoría de especialistas catalogan eso como una enfermedad, es una locura.

—Yuu, el amor es una locura sagrada —repuso Alex y luego suspiró. Ese tipo de pláticas eran pérdidas—. De todos modos, ya sabes mi respuesta a tu petición, así que no necesitas seguir aquí.

—Piénsalo, Alex, con o sin tu ayuda, no dejaré que mi hijo caiga en lo mismo —dijo Yuu—. Y definitivamente, con tu ayuda tu hijo no saldría perjudicado, claro, más de lo que ya está.

— ¡Cuida tus palabras, Yuu! —exclamó Alex, con la mirada hirviendo de ira, apretando con fuerza la taza de café, como deteniéndose a pensar si debería lanzársela o no.

—Sí cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde contactarme, Alexandra. Nos vemos —se despidió Yuu educadamente y salió de ahí.

La rubia apretó los labios y cuando el doctor se apareció ya por la sala, preguntó:

— ¿Ya puedo ir a ver a mi hijo?

—Sí, pase, pero déjeme decirle que los avances son nulos. Todavía no tenemos señas de que él... —empezó a explicar el doctor, pero con un gesto de mano, la rubia le pidió que no continuara.

Todo esto de por sí ya era bastante doloroso para ella.  
Hacía tiempo ya había dejado de reprocharse por no haber estado ahí ese día, de no haber sido ella la que los condujera al lugar. Muchas cosas se pudieron evitar si ella hubiera estado presente, pero ahora ya de nada servía arrepentirse, porque el presente ya estaba hecho.

 _Taiga, solo espero que estés bien y que pronto te volvamos a ver. Algo como lo de ustedes no puede quedarse truncado así_ , pensó Alex con esperanza.

* * *

El departamento estaba completamente a oscuras, lo que indicaba que su madre no había llegado a casa, ¡mucho mejor para Kagami! Porque bastaba con solo verle la cara para saber que no estaba bien y estaba seguro que si su madre lo veía así, no se podría librar de ella y para nada quería terminar contándole la verdad, y tampoco tenía cabeza para inventarse algo.

Tanto tiempo que esperó poder estar a la par con Aomine, tanto tiempo que esperó por fin ser capaz de ganarle en un uno contra uno, tanto tiempo que esperó todo su esfuerzo diera fruto en un juego para poder sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo y sentir la victoria sanamente. Y ahora que por fin lo había logrado, no podía sentirse feliz, no se sentía completo; aunque se sintió bien por sus amigos, porque también por ellos logró avanzar y ser lo que ahora es, solo fue momentáneo. No se arrepentía de la apuesta en el juego, no lo hacía, pero ahora que lo pensaba le dolía.  
Era como si su cuerpo y corazón se negaran a aceptar lo que había dicho sobre comenzar a olvidar a Aomine Daiki, como si cada célula de su cuerpo le doliera de solo pensar el hecho de dejarlo de amar.  
Pero sencillamente, Kagami no podía seguir así, ya no. Las condiciones de todo esto se volvieron demasiado frías y crueles como para siquiera intentar algo más. Él también tenía dignidad y tampoco se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie, eso no iba con él. Mas eso no quitaba el sufrimiento que se aprensaba en su alma con su nueva "promesa", además de que no sabía cómo empezar. Y definitivamente, evitando a Aomine no iba ser una opción, porque eso sería huir no otra cosa.  
O quizá no debería pensarlo tanto y su mismo cuerpo le mostraría la respuesta a esto y comenzaría a superar ese amor no correspondido sin que se diera cuenta.

Todavía sabiendo eso, el pelirrojo no podía sacarse de su mente la última expresión de Aomine, porque esa fue la faceta más sincera que había visto del peliazul, porque fue como si este hubiera bajado todas sus barreras. Solo que fue tan rápido que ni el mismo Kagami o el moreno tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar para ver que era verdad en ese momento. Y de todos modos, si se hubiera fijado más en eso, probablemente ahora no sería capaz de estar pensando en cómo hacer para olvidarlo, sino en algo completamente diferente.

Kagami suspiró dolorosamente mientras se quitaba la ropa empapada por la lluvia y se metió a bañar, agradeciendo que siempre hubiera agua caliente en casa o pescaría una pulmonía.

Su cuerpo agarrotando agradeció infinitamente el contacto con el agua tibia y soltó un sonido similar a un ronroneo, pues sus músculos se relajaron poco a poco. Así que comenzó a higienizarse, pero tan perdido estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no fue hasta que se terminó de enjuagar todo el cuerpo que notó no se había quitado su cadena que cuidaba como su tesoro más preciado.

El anillo brilló y el pelirrojo lo sujetó entre sus dedos.  
Tal vez era su imaginación, pero la presencia de ese anillo siempre parecía diferente cuando estaba pasando malos momentos y le ayudaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado, porque Kagami no era supersticioso.

Así que mientras lo veía, tuvo el deseo de probárselo en el dedo anular de la diestra y fue en ese momento, que una una gota de agua de la regadera se deslizó de uno de sus ojos, como si fuese una lágrima, trasmitiéndole una sensación extraña. No se comparaba con el dolor que Aomine le causó, ni con el pesar de saber que empezaría a dejarle de amar, no.  
Esa sensación era mucho más poderosa, diferente, pero logró que sus latidos se aceleraran por completo y sintiera la necesidad de ir hacía un lugar que ni el mismo sabía. Como un magnetismo.

Un magnetismo prohibido que se estaba abriendo paso desde lo más hondo de su ser, pero que todavía no podía salir.

Kagami supo que era uno de sus tantos recuerdos olvidados y la frustración apareció cuando al final de cuentas, no pudo recordar nada más.  
Lo peor de todo, es que sí sabía, sí era consciente que era algo sumamente importante. Sobre todo porque por aquela curiosa gota que se resbaló de su ojo—misma que atribuyó a una simple gota de agua al estar bañándose— dado que con Aomine se negó a soltar las lágrimas que pelearon por salir, perdiendo después. Y aunque no fuese solo una simple gota, era obvio que el motivo no era el mismo que cuando estaba en la cancha esta tarde, porque salió sin esfuerzo, natural.

Sabía a nostalgia y una necesidad de… de algo que pedía a gritos su corazón.

Kagami cerró la llave de la regadera y empezó a secarse, antes de terminar desesperándose por completo con su falta de memoria, saliendo del baño varios minutos después ya vestido con un short de franela y el torso descubierto para aplicarse esa loción relajante e hidratante masculina.  
Iba a entrar a su cuarto, cuando la voz de su madre le hizo detenerse; no escuchó a qué hora llegó y la verdad bien pudo hacer caso omiso para terminar de vestirse, pero la curiosa plática que ella tenía, le llamó la atención.

—Con que eso te dijo Alexandra —Mika se oía molesta y afligida—. ¡Esa mujer no sabe nada, está loca igual que su hijo!... De cualquier modo, eso es lo que menos me preocupa, no creo que su hijito de verdad mejore… —se mordió el labio, escuchando lo que fuera que decía la otra línea, que era el padre del pelirrojo— Yuu, no es eso a lo que me refiero, sino qué… Taiga me dijo que quería ir a América…. ¡Sí, por supuesto que se lo negué! —esta vez, Mika suspiró— Por ahora puedo seguir diciéndole eso, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando sus recuerdos se vuelvan más claros? —ahora sonó preocupada— Tú y yo sabemos que no es un niño y si es pasa es probable que… Ya sé que no debo pensar de más, pero soy su madre y esto me preocupa. Además, tú mejor que nadie sabe que Taiga no se da por vencido hasta lograr lo que quiere, prueba de eso es… —la voz de la mujer aminoró y el pelirrojo no pudo escuchar claramenteo lo que sea que su progenitora digo, luego se quedó callada un rato—. De hecho, pero recuerda que debes venir para su cumpleaños, Yuu—en ese momento, la llamada fue cortada por Mika.

Tal parece que su mamá quedó completamente frustrada, por lo que ni notó que el pelirrojo estaba en el pasillo escuchando. Así que Kagami aprovechó y en silencio se metió a su habitación.

 _Alexandra. Alexandra. Alexandra, Alexandra,_ pensó Kagami mientras buscaba una camiseta para dormir, _ese nombre, ese nombre, ¿dónde lo he oído antes?_

 _Alexandra. Alexandra. Alexandra,_ el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño _, Alexandra… ¡Alex!_

Y por su mente, apareció una mujer de cabellos rubios, bastante alta y una sonrisa cariñosa; lo que indicaba que entonces si conocía a esa chica también, sin embargo, la mente de Kagami solo le mostró eso, porque seguía sin recordar quién era y qué papel representó en su vida.

Sin embargo, con la plática que escuchó de su madre, fue suficiente para confirmarle que en efecto, algo le faltaba por terminar de recordar, algo sumamente importante y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con esa aflicción, con esa necesidad que ni el comprendía y que sabía sus padres jamás les aclararían.

Estaba seguro que tenía que ver con su anillo.

* * *

 ** _/Domingo 14 de Julio del 2013/_**

Aomine estaba acostado en su cama, soñoliento y desganado, pero no era como las veces que siempre se mostraba desinteresado del mundo que no tenía nada que ver con un "rey" como él.  
Era solo que de su mente no se sacaba ese último juego de hace una semana, ni su cuerpo había abandonado esa tonta sensación que nada tenía que ver con la derrota.

No lo entendía y se enfurecía porque era algo que se le salía de las manos. Tanto así, que ni pudo tener sexo en estos días por tan abrumador sentir y es que tampoco dejaba de ver a Kagami cuando estaba en la zona, justo cuando cerraba sus ojos para intentar dormir; eso también era algo que le tenía incómodo y molesto.

Aun así, su actitud había mejorado bastante. Se notaba, sus expresiones ya no eran tan duras ni burlonas, ya no eran del tipo "soy el mejor de todos", al contrario, ya no se veían tan marcadas y un poco tranquilas. Era como si regresara parte de ese chico de secundaria que disfrutaba de sus amigos y jugar lo que más ama en la vida, sin embargo, todavía se sentía incompleto.  
Había algo que le molestaba de todo esto.

Y eso era esa maldita apuesta. ¿Tantos eran los deseos de Kagami de dejar estar enamorado de él?, ¿y por qué eso lo tenía tan inconforme? De hecho, debería sentirse mejor, así esos innecesarios sentimientos de amor se interponían en su rivalidad, porque de ninguna manera cambiaría a Taiga por otro tipejo. Él era el único capaz de llegar hasta donde llegó y de hacerlo a él llegar hasta donde ahora.

—Mierda… Estúpido Kagami —gruñó Aomine, mientras se pasaba la diestra por el rostro con una expresión de fastidio.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, todo era culpa de Midorima y sus palabras de sabelotodo cuando le dijo que haría que Kagami lo terminara odiando si se seguía comportando así.  
Y le molestara aceptarlo o no, lo que menos quería Aomine era hacer que el pelirrojo lo odiara. Si era cierto que siempre gustó de molestarlo y no supo cuando esas inocentes peleas pasaron a teñirse de esta manera.

Sin embargo, el verdadero tema de discordia que tenía ocupada la mente de Daiki no era eso y por más repetido que estuviera, pues no podía pensar en nada más; ¿por qué le importaba tanto si Kagami dejaba de quererlo? ¿Por qué de pronto deseó haber ganado ese bendito juego para impedir que Kagami cumpliera eso?

Eran muchas preguntas que giraban en torno a lo mismo, pero Aomine todavía no quería ver la respuesta que poco a poco comenzaba a aparecerse frente a su cara.

Tal vez necesitaba que alguien se la estampara en la nariz.

* * *

 _Es tan cierto aquella frase de_ "no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver" _, ¿a poco no?, porque Aomine tal parece nos da una muestra de eso, ¿o ustedes que creen? xDDD._

 _Bueno, como parece obvio, en este capítulo me base un poco de la trama original del manga/anime al tratarse del partido entre Aomine y Kagami, asdasdsdasd, espero de igual modo les haya gustado y puedan compartirme su opinión. Ya saben que yo leo y respondo todo lo que ustedes me dicen :3._

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes, besos!_


	7. Sin Querer

_¡HOLAAAAA!_

 _Asdasdjsa, primero que nada, criaturas divinas, me disculpo por no haber actualizado hace una semana, como he prometido; lo que pasa es que este lunes empezaron mis exámenes en la Universidad y tenía que estudiar QuQ._  
 _Pero bueno, ¡hoy al fin han terminado!, y por eso ya vengo con un capítulo más. Y de hecho, les tengo una sorpresa, una que desde que comencé con mis fics en otras páginas, he tenido la gracia de proponer._  
 _Se trata de eso:_

 _Que si el capítulo de hoy, para mañana tiene por lo menos tres comentarios, pues mañana les traigo el otro capítulo, ¿les gusta esto? ouo. Aunque sino, pues hasta el otro viernes nos estaríamos viendo xD, ustedes decidan._

 _En fin, les dejo el capítulo. Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa uvu._

* * *

 ** _/Sábado 20 de Julio del 2013/_**

Kise dio una palmada fuerte y clara para llamar la atención de todos sus amigos ahí sentados en los sofás de la sala de su departamento o al menos, de la mayoría de ellos, porque esto sería secreto para cierto pelirrojo.

Por fin, desde el día de ayer, el rubio estaba de vacaciones en su trabajo como modelo y había disfrutado de pasar la noche con su amado novio peliceleste—donde lució el lado detallista y romántico de Kuroko, pues así le festejó el cumpleaños al rubio hace dos días, sin necesidad de hacer algo tan ostentoso—, quien ahora estaba bebiendo entretenido su malteada de vainilla.

—Joder, Kise, no debí haber aceptado venir aquí —se quejó Aomine, que estaba casi acostado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y recibió un codazo de su amiga pelirosa cuando bostezó.

—No seas así, Aominecchi, ya ni Midoramicchi se está quejando —dijo Kise haciendo un puchero durante unos segundos, pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja, ignorado la fulminante mirada que recibió de cierto peliverde.

—Deja de hacernos perder el tiempo y habla de una vez, Kise —respondió Midorima, mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

—Bueno, bueno —Kise se aclaró la garganta y sonrió—. Ya saben que se acerca el cumpleaños de Kagamicchi, así que quería comentarles que tengo pensado organizarle una fiesta y me gustaría que me brindaran su apoyo con eso.

—Y yo no entiendo que tengo que ver en esto —repuso Midorima algo huraño.

—Midorin, no hables así, Kagamin es amigo de todos aunque no lo admitas —sonrió Momoi, viendo al chico peliverde—. Puedes contar con Dai-chan y conmigo, Ki-chan.

— ¡Hey! No elijas por mí —dijo Aomine, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con esto, Satsuki.

—Aomine-kun, tú y Kagami-kun todavía siguen siendo amigos —recordó Kuroko con simpleza, viéndolo atentamente.

El peliazul no respondió a eso y solo se enfurruñó, desviando la vista.

—De todos modos, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo —volvió a decir Midorima.

— ¡Pero, Midorimacchi! Hasta puedes decirle a Takaocchi que venga también y te haga buena compañía —sugirió Ryota, porque para él no era un secreto la atracción que había entre ese par, aunque estos no lo admitieran.

—Takao ni siquiera es amigo de Kagami.

—Con más razón, así aprovechan para hacerse amigos —insistió Kise con emoción—. Además, seguramente Takao y tú podrán desestrezarse de la universidad con la fiesta.

Shintaro se quedó pensativo unos segundos, porque sí, justo como decía el rubio, estaba más que seguro que el pelinegro disfrutaría mucho esa fiesta. Y como su deseo—que no admitía— era ver siempre la sonrisa de Takao, pues valía el "sacrificio".

—Lo pensaré, pero a mí no me meterás en líos de organización —advirtió Midorima con el ceño fruncido.

—No te preocupes, Midorima-kun, yo me encargaré de tener calmado a Kise-kun —aseguró Kuroko con su habitual inexpresión.

— ¿Ves, Dai-chan? Seguro la pasaremos bien haciendo esto —animó Momoi a su amigo.

Aomine simplemente movió una ceja y no dijo nada.

— ¡Entonces ya está decidido! —exclamó Kise con una sonrisa brillante— El lunes empezaré a pensar todo.

— ¿Dónde se hará la fiesta, Ki-chan? —preguntó Momoi.

—Aquí mismo —Ryota extendió los brazos para que admiraran su departamento espacioso.

—Teníamos pensando pedirle su aprobación a la madre de Kagami-kun para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en su casa, pero como ella trabaja, tal vez no sea lo correcto —explicó Kuroko.

— ¿Qué día cae el cumpleaños de Kagamin? —preguntó nuevamente Momoi como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Es viernes dos de agosto —respondió Aomine con más rapidez de que la que todos se esperaron.

La pelirosa soltó una risita y al moreno le saltó una venita en la sien, porque había caído. Y todos ahí lo notaron, solo que unos fueron más discretos que otros.

—Sí, sí. Aunque también podríamos hacerla el quince de agosto y celebrar tanto el cumpleaños de Kagamicchi, como el de Aominecchi —Kise pareció más interesado por esa idea.

—No, Kise, rotundamente no —respondió Aomine a lo bestia—. A mí no me harás ninguna puñetera fiesta —advirtió.

—Concuerdo con Aomine —dijo Midorima de repente—. Si haces eso, lograras que la fiesta esté tensa en lugar de divertida, nanodayo.

Los ojos de Ryota se vieron desilusionados.

—Entonces, ya organizaré otra cosa para tu cumpleaños, Aominecchi —pero no se iba a dar por vencido.

El nombrado chico refunfuñó por eso.

—En vista de que todo ha quedado listo, yo me marcho —volvió a hablar Midorima, incorporándose de su asiento.

— ¿Tan rápido? —inquirió Kise descontento— En fin, ¡saluda a Takaocchi de mi parte! —canturreó.

En respuesta, el peliverde frunció el ceño. De verdad que ese rubio era más fastidioso que Takao cuando se lo proponía, aunque no es que fuera mentira eso de que iría a verlo.

—Ya déjalo, Kise —repuso Aomine con un bostezo más—. Vámonos, Satsuki.

—Moo, pero, Dai-chan, yo quiero quedarme un rato más con ellos —se quejó Momoi con un moflete.

—No creo que quieras hacer un mal trío aquí metida, ¿o sí? —inquirió Aomine— Apuesto que Kise quiere relajarse del trabajo estando solo con Tetsu, que no es que me importe realmente lo que hagas.

Aquella oración sonó bastante rara viniendo del moreno, por lo que los tres chicos ahí, le miraron asombrados, causando que el más alto les mirara mal.

—Tienes razón, Dai-chan —aceptó Momoi—. ¡Nos vemos, Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan! —se despidió efusivamente.

—Tal parece que la derrota que tuvo con Kagamicchi afectó para bien —comentó Kise, una vez los otros dos habían salido de su departamento.

—La verdad es que sí, Aomine-kun se ve diferente, aunque siento que hay algo más también ahí —aventuró Kuroko con calma.

— ¿Y qué crees que sea, Kurokocchi? —el tono de Kise se tornó travieso.

—Pues, eso solo lo verá Aomine-kun —contestó Kuroko, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Como si ellos no lo supieran. Pero era mejor dejar que el peliazul descubriera las cosas por sí mismo.

* * *

Tres semanas. Había pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que habló con Aomine y no porque estuviera huyendo de él o algo similar, al contrario, las veces que lo vio de lejos al pasar frente al negocio de su madre, sintió deseos de saludarlo, pero no pudo. Y no porque no quisiera o tuviera que ver con el hecho de que dijo lo olvidaría, no, tampoco era por eso.  
Si no que más bien, desde que escuchó a su madre hablar por teléfono hace tres semanas en la noche, esta le impuso que extendiera sus horas del trabajo hasta que llegaran las vacaciones.  
De modo que Kagami se la pasó tiempo completo como ayudante de chef y cocinando alimentos en la misma jornada laboral que tenía su madre o incluso aunque ella no estuviera, él tenía que estar ahí como encargado de la cocina y elaboración de platillos, así como supervisándolos.  
Su único día de descanso fueron los domingos de cada semana, ni tiempo tenía de irse a jugar un rato a la cancha o verse con alguno de sus amigos. Aunque no es como si ellos estuvieran más libres que él, pues estos si estudiaban en la universidad.

De todos modos, esta nueva rutina que llegó de improvisto se le hizo tan extraña, era como si su madre estuviera evitando que tuviera ratos libres para pensar. Pero no creía que lo hiciera a propósito tampoco, mas para asegurarse se dedicó a cuidar mejor su cadena del anillo.

En cada día que pasó, no podía negar que extrañaba oír la voz gruesa de Aomine, porque sí, para que negar que lo extrañaba. Y la verdad es que no sabía cómo había quedado su relación desde ese día, ya que tampoco es como si le fuera a mandar un mensaje preguntándole algo como eso; aunque sinceramente, él deseaba que continuaran siendo amigos, no quería alejarse de él por más que tuviera que olvidarse de sus sentimientos, no quería que su amistad y rivalidad se dañaran por esto, pese a que era consciente no era solo culpa suya que las cosas acabaran así. Pero tampoco tenía pensado echárselas en cara al moreno cuando lo viera, no.  
Solamente añoraba esas tardes en las que siempre se la pasaban horas jugando lo que los dos más amaban, solo eso.  
Y mientras se preparaba para salir del trabajo con su mamá, se preguntó si de verdad era tan difícil mantener su amistad con todo el caos que pasó. Y quiso saber, que era lo que sentía Aomine con todo esto.

* * *

 ** _/Lunes 22 de Julio del 2013/_**

 _Kagami estaba inquieto sentado en la sala de la casa de su padre, pues como todo niño, no era muy paciente._

— _Papá, ¿por qué debo estar vestido tan formal? —se quejó._

— _Porque hoy vendrá Alex y te la presentaré debidamente. Además, viene con su hijo, con quién espero te lleves bien —respondió Yuu con una sonrisa._

 _La idea de que podría tener al fin un amigo, hizo que Kagami se quedará esperando con más ansias, hasta que por fin, la famosa mujer apareció delante de sus ojos._

— _Taiga, ella es Alexandra García, mi prometida y desde hoy será tu entrenadora de baloncesto —presentó Yuu a la alta mujer de escultural figura, de tez blanca con un cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta que destacaban esos ojos verdes hermosos, a pesar de que usaba lentes._

 _El pequeño pelirrojo quedó impresionado por la hermosa mujer, además de que se emocionó al saber que tendría una entrenadora para lo que tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo, su atención se desvió al niño que estaba al lado de la mujer y que parecía tener su edad, pero no lograba verle la cara, solo su tono de piel blanca que parecía tersa al tacto._

— _¡Taiga, que lindo eres, mucho gusto! —saludó Alex con una sonrisa— Este es mi hijo…_

* * *

La alarma de su celular empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, causando que Kagami se despertara de golpe y arruinándole el sueño que podía ser el que tanto esperaba tener para aclararse muchas cosas, porque curiosamente, la manera en la que iba recordando varias cosas siempre eran en sus sueños.

—Así que ella es Alex —sonrió. Y como ahora tenía una idea clara de la persona que era, varias imágenes aparecieron en su mente de forma fluida. Recordó todas las tardes que tuvo de entrenamiento con ella hasta sus dieciséis años, pero fue donde esos recuerdos se detuvieron de golpe, porque desde ahí ya no podía recordar nada más. Añadido el hecho de que esas imágenes que tenía en la mente no estaban completas, solo se veía a él jugando con la rubia, pero estaba seguro ahí faltaba alguien más.

— ¡Taiga, cariño, se hará tarde para ir al trabajo! —exclamó su madre desde la cocina.

— ¡Estaré listo pronto, mamá! —respondió Kagami con fuerza y se incorporó de la cama a paso veloz.

Sus vacaciones empezaban el miércoles, así que tendría que trabajar hoy y mañana el tiempo completo.

Mientras se bañaba, meditó sobre si debía decirle a su madre los recuerdos que recuperó tras despertar, pues seguramente le alegraría saber que iba mejorando poco a poco. Pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que como estaba seguro sus padres le estaban ocultando algo, no sabía si esto les daría ventajas a ellos, así que mejor no arriesgarse. Lo que menos quería era que lograran alterarle sus recuerdos.

* * *

Habían veces que Aomine deseaba golpear a sus amigos, porque por más que los apreciara, le sacaban de quicio como Satsuki, solo que a ella no le haría eso, prefería ignorarla un rato y ya. Pero este no era el caso para deshacerse de Kise, que se les había pegado desde toda la tarde para contarles parte de lo que tenía planeado para la fiesta de cierto pelirrojo y ahora los estaba guiando para cenar a un restaurante bastante conocido para los tres, además de que era muy famoso.  
Y pese a que el peliazul se negó rotundamente en ir a comer ahí, entre Satsuki y Ryota lograron que fueran en vano sus esfuerzos.

—No entiendo porque el afán de venir a comer aquí, habiendo tantos lugares en la ciudad —resopló Aomine con el gesto desinteresado, pero la verdad es que sentía una ligera ansiedad.

—Pues como aquí trabaja Kagamin seguramente nos hará un descuento especial por ser sus amigos —dijo Momoi como si fuera obvio.

—Sí, además de que no lo hemos visto desde hace muchísimos días y lo extraño —añadió Kise con un suspiro—. Debemos procurar no alejarnos tanto.

—Me pregunto cómo le hace Tetsu para no ponerse celoso por tu efusividad con todos —dijo Aomine sin gracia alguna.

—Bueno, no todos son bestias territoriales como tú, Dai-chan —repuso Momoi con una sonrisa dulce.

El mesero se presentó para darles a los tres las cartas del menú, esperando lo suficiente hasta que decidieron lo que pedirían.

— ¡Oh, ¿ese no es Kagamicchi?! —exclamó Kise con una sonrisa de felicidad, levantándose un momento para ver a lo lejos al pelirrojo que salía de la cocina un momento para hablar con el cajero.

—Hay que llamarlo para que venga a saludarnos un momento —sugirió Momoi.

—Se supone hoy trabaja, ¿no?, lo meterán en problemas si lo llaman ahora —Aomine les apagó su emoción con esas palabras serias.

Sin embargo, él era el menos indiferente a la vista de Kagami, que se veía bastante bien con ese uniforme blanco que los chef usan.  
Hacía tres semanas que no lo había visto y si estando de lejos causó que el moreno sintiera la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, ahora sería si se le acercaba, cosa que no tenía pensado hacer.

—Aominecchi, pero tú tampoco lo has visto en todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué no quieres saludarlo? —supuso Kise, enarcando una ceja ligeramente.

—… —Aomine no sabía cómo responder adecuadamente en ese tema. No todavía, no cuando todavía ni él mismo aclaraba su sentir por el pelirrojo desde que este le ganó— Él dijo que me olvidaría, ¿por qué habría de saludarlo?

—Ay, Dai-chan, por favor, ¡no seas tonto! —dijo Momoi con un suspiro— Kagamin hablaba refiriéndose su sentir más allá de la amistad, no es como si él quisiera dejar de ser tu amigo. Si no te lo hubiera dicho ese mismo día y no es como si tu quisieras dejar de ser su amigo también.

—Exacto. Y, sobre todo, Aominecchi, también le debes una disculpa a Kagamicchi —agregó Kise con buenas intenciones.

El nombrado hizo una mueca. No le gustaba en nada que le dijeran eso, porque de antemano ya sabía que se comportó como un imbécil, pero él no era de pedir disculpas y menos con gente del tipo de Kagami, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pues cuando quería el chico era bastante impredecible.

—Iré al baño —se excusó Aomine y se incorporó con cierta brusquedad.

—Dai-chan, no tardes o no te esperaremos para empezar a comer cuando esté la comida.

—Tranquila, Satsuki.

El peliazul conocía bien el camino para llegar a los sanitarios, así que no habría problema en eso y así aprovechaba para aclararse la cabeza con las palabras de esos dos que solo aumentaban un granito de arena a su ya frustración.  
No tardó mucho, justo como le dijo a la pelirosa, así que se lavó las manos y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del baño, la abrió alguien más desde fuera, causando que Aomine chocara con esa misma persona.

— ¡Fíjate en lo que haces, idio…! —no completó la frase cuando notó que ese idiota era el pelirrojo.

—Fíjate tú —repuso Kagami con el ceño fruncido, viéndolo.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante casi un minuto de silencio. Donde ambos sintieron una sensación de vértigo en su estómago cuando sus ojos se encontraron, porque cada uno anheló ver al otro.

—Bien, ¿vas a dejarme pasar al baño, Ahomine? —ahí estaba Kagami, hablándole de la misma manera en que lo hacía siempre cuando se veían.

Y como no, su pecho se llenó de dicha cuando lo vio ahí, frente a él, bien y sano. Porque lo había extrañado demasiado, porque quería verlo y sentir otra vez esos profundos ojos azules recorrerle el cuerpo. Porque luego de esas tres semanas, era imposible que él siguiera enojado o molesto con él, pese a todos los malos momentos que pasaron antes del último partido. Su cuerpo ya sabía la forma exacta de comportarse con el moreno antes de que siquiera pensara como debía dirigirse a él.

—Tú eres él que no me deja salir, Bakagami —respondió Aomine con desdén. Cuando el pelirrojo le habló de ese modo tan familiar y típico entre ellos, se sintió tan aliviado que no supo describirlo, sintió que ese ligero pasmo de temor se esfumó cuando lo escuchó.

Momoi tenía razón. Se sintió tan feliz de verlo y de nuevo encontrándose con esos ojos rojos como el fuego que le encendieron la sangre de un modo diferente, de un modo que no le había pasado antes cuando lo veía. Y ahora no lo podía evitar. Sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo había visto, ¿desde cuándo sentía la ausencia de Kagami en esa magnitud? Pues cuando le vio, sintió que algo dentro de su ser se completó que le provocó una ligera ansiedad.  
Siendo sinceros, él pensó que por parte del pelirrojo recibiría un trato frío y cortante, por todas las cosas que pasaron que no fueron nada gratas, no creía que el pelirrojo de verdad fuera hablarle como los buenos amigos de siempre. Pero por esa misma razón, es que ahora se sentía dichoso, aunque no lo demostraba, claro, controló bien sus emociones.

—Ya, ¿qué se supone qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kagami y sin ganas de ponerse a pelear, rodeó el cuerpo ajeno para pasar y lavarse las manos.

—Vine a comer —Aomine lo dijo como si fuera obvio hasta para un bebé.

Kagami le miró desde el espejo y frunció el ceño, pues de repente sintió ganas de tirarle agua a la cara. Aunque la verdad, más que nada se sentía ligeramente sorprendido, porque la visión que tenía ahora del peliazul era un poquito diferente a la que vio semanas atrás. Además de que ahora parecía que el moreno estaba cumpliendo su parte de la apuesta y eso le hizo sentir tranquilo.

—Eso lo sé, genio. Me refería a porque en este lugar.

—Kise y Satsuki quisieron venir —espetó Aomine con gesto un poco fastidiado—, porque querían verte o algo así.

— ¿En serio? —Kagami sonrió un poco, bueno, la verdad es que también extrañaba ver a sus amigos y salir a jugar en las canchas como antes de que todo se complicara y se metiera de lleno al trabajo— Tal vez vaya a saludarlos entonces.

—No hace falta, les diré que estás ocupado —repuso Aomine con desgarbo.

—Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, idiota —bufó Kagami y le fulminó con la mirada.

Pero el peliazul le sonrió. Con ese simple gesto en ambos, se dieron cuenta que a los dos les había hecho falta este tipo de convivencia, no por ser masoquista, sino era una manera torpe y poca inadecuada de sentirse cercanos, de tener la atención ajena. Era como dicen: con quién más peleas, es con quién más unido estás.  
Solo que uno ya lo sabía y el otro no quería aceptarlo, pese a que ya se daba una idea.

—Bueno, si te regañan no es mi problema —Aomine se encogió de hombros haciéndose el desentendido.

—Es mi tiempo de descanso, seguro hasta puedo comer con ustedes —dijo Kagami con una sonrisa.

Así que para Kise y Momoi fue una gran impresión ver llegar juntos al peliazul y al pelirrojo del baño.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacían en el baño ustedes dos? —quiso saber Kise con fingida inocencia.

—Deja de suponer idioteces —regañó Aomine, captando el doble sentido.

—Lo encontré mientras fui a lavarme las manos —respondió Kagami, despistado como siempre.

—Oh, pues fue una suerte —Ryota sonrió divertido de ver al pelirrojo. Luego se incorporó de golpe y lo abrazo, sin importarle evadir su espacio personal—. ¡Kagamicchi, te extrañé tanto! ¿Por qué nos abandonaste así? —lloriqueó, tallando su mejilla en la ajena.

Para Aomine estaba bien que el rubio fuera así con todos, menos con él, porque era algo fastidioso, siendo como era, por eso se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se sintió molesto de ver como Kise abrazaba así al pelirrojo. Tuvo ganas de jalarle del cuello de la camisa para apartarlo.  
Y para cierta pelirosa, eso no pasó desapercibido y mucho menos para Ryota.

— ¡Quítate de encima, Kise! —gruñó Kagami, entrecerrando los ojos por la enorme cercanía del rubio, pero era inútil sacárselo de encima, pese a que lo empujó. Suspiró resignado—Ya, está bien. No había podido ver a nadie porque mi jornada en el trabajo aumentó —explicó.

—Pero pudiste habernos mandado algún mensaje por lo menos, Kagamicchi —reprochó Kise con un mohín, apegándose más al cuerpo de pelirrojo con ganas.

—Ya déjalo, Kise, estás llamando la atención de todo el maldito restaurante —dijo Aomine, como si no hubiese otra razón oculta del por qué lo dijo, incluso esta vez sí jaló de la ropa al rubio para desprenderlo del pelirrojo.

—Moo, si yo solo estaba saludándolo, no hice nada malo, Aominecchi —resopló Kise, cruzándose de brazos.

—Dai-chan, no te enojes tanto por eso —repuso Momoi con cariño, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa.

Aomine simplemente chasqueó la lengua y se sentó al lado de su amiga a la vez que el pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Kise.

— ¿No te regañaran por estar aquí, Kagamin? —preguntó Momoi con curiosidad.

—No, es mi tiempo libre —contestó Kagami con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Eso significa que comerás con nosotros, ¿verdad, Kagamicchi? —Kise le miró con los ojos de cachorro.

—Si no dejas de mirarme así, no lo haré —a Kagami se le escurrió una gotita de sudor en la frente.

En respuesta, el rubio simplemente rió entre dientes.

Y la comida no tardó en llegar, por su parte, Taiga ya tenía hecha su comida así que solo le pidió al mesero que se la trajera para comerla ahí y que si su madre preguntaba por él, le dijera que unos amigos estaban acompañándolo, por cualquier cosa.

Por unos momentos, el ambiente se sintió ligeramente incómodo, debido a que Kagami y Aomine no intercambiaban palabras tan rápido o tan fluidamente como siempre lo habían hecho, pero eso no significaba que los dos no se sintieran bien de verse.  
Y Kise, como el buen amigo que es, se encargó de mantener los buenos ánimos en casi toda la conversación mientras comían, ayudado también por Momoi, que metía también al peliazul aunque este tuviera cara de inconformidad. Cosa que se le pasó varios minutos después.  
Aunque terminaron la comida más rápido de lo que creyeron, con las risas de la pelirosa y el rubio de ver como Kagami se llenaba la boca de comida que parecía una ardilla. Aomine también observó esa escena y sonrió internamente por la imagen del pelirrojo, causando que lo empezara a molestar como siempre hacía cuando comían juntos. Eso trajo consigo que empezaran a discutir infantilmente bajo la mirada cómplice de Ryota y Satsuki.  
Si por ellos dos fuera, dejarían solos al ojiazul y al ojirojo, pero eso sería tentar demasiado su suerte y como los dos eran bastante cabezotas, pues mejor no arriesgarse, no cuando el primero todavía no tenía ninguna decisión firme, que era la mayor traba en esto.

A pesar de que la comida por fin terminó, los chicos seguían platicando.  
Kise les contaba sus anécdotas en el trabajo a los tres ahí, mientras hacía expresiones que detallaban muy bien lo que sintió en cada momento de sus sesiones de fotos y como hasta le hacían bromas entre sus compañeros de trabajo. Aomine se burló de él en más de una ocasión, como el buen amigo que es, mientras el otro dramatizaba y se quejaba con Momoi, logrando que el momento fuera bastante cómico para Kagami, que disfrutó bastante ver como el peliazul se veía más… ¿amigable? Incluso entre el rubio y el peliazul pelearon infantilmente, siendo regañados por Satsuki.  
Kagami también participaba cuando Ryota le pedía que lo defendiera y el simplemente se hacía el desentendido. Se la estaba pasando muy bien con sus amigos, de verdad que los había extrañado; no del mismo modo que con el moreno, pero también le hacía falta el verlos.

En algún momento de la conversación tan interesante que tenían los chicos, donde Kise seguía siendo el anfitrión todavía pese a que Momoi del mismo modo hablaba, Aomine se embrocó en la mesa, acomodando su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados y recargados también como si fueran una almohada, y veía todo desde ahí.  
Más que nada solo veía a su amiga, mientras su mente vagaba por algún otro lugar, no es que se hubiera sentido apartado de la conversación, solamente esos temas ya le habían aburrido. Solo veía a Kise parlotear como si no hubiese un mañana, sin prestarle atención.  
Su mente volvió en sí, cuando mientras su visión vagaba entre sus amigos, se detuvo en el rostro de Kagami, quien sonreía con ganas por algo que le hizo gracia en todo lo que platicaban.  
Aomine sintió como su corazón dio un brinco al ver esa sonrisa y frunció el ceño, incluso sintió que un pequeño calor en sus mejillas subió y duró una fracción de segundo en la que nadie se dio cuenta gracias a la ligereza de este y por su color de piel.

 _¿Desde cuándo ese idiota tiene una sonrisa así de atractiva?_ , pensó de repente. Porque era la verdad. Muchas veces había visto a Kagami sonreír e incluso reconocía que este tenía lo suyo, pero del modo en que un hombre heterosexual lo reconoce de otro hombre, sin importancia.  
Pero esta vez fue diferente, porque sí, esa bendita sonrisa se le hizo tan malditamente hermosa, porque le hizo sentir un hormigueo extraño en su cuerpo, una sensación que le gustó y eso le bastó para que empezara a darse cuenta que de verdad no quería estar lejos del pelirrojo.

—Kagami —llamó Aomine de repente y cuando este le miró dudoso, añadió:—Juguemos un uno contra uno —no lo dijo en su típico tono demandante, no. Lo hizo como si fuera una invitación.

La plática cesó de pronto por esas palabras y tanto Momoi como Kise intercambiaron una rápida mirada de suficiencia.

Al pelirrojo también le tomó eso desprevenido, pero de igual forma la alegría le inundó y su sonrisa se acentuó.

—Muy bien —aceptó Kagami—. Solo que esta vez saldré más tarde, pues como les dije, mi jornada laboral cambió —recordó.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone debo esperar? —Aomine se mostró descontento, porque él no era una persona paciente.

—Dos horas —respondió Kagami nada conforme—. Pero me apresuraré.

Y vaya que lo haría, porque esto fue como un rayo de luz en el cielo para él. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, para nada.

—Más te vale no dejarme plantado, Bakagami —advirtió Aomine con el ceño fruncido.

—Por supuesto que no, Ahomine —bufó Kagami frunciendo el ceño también, pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

Y lo mejor de todo, fue que Aomine no pudo resistirse a devolverle esa sonrisa.

Kise y Momoi también sonrieron para sí mismos al ver la escena, porque se sintieron aliviados de ver como las cosas entre esos dos daba pistas de mejorar más pronto de lo que esperaban.

* * *

Pues sí, este capítulo fue algo tranquilo, bajo de drama, pero considero que igual algo emocionante por las reacciones que Aomine poco a poco va empezando a tener, ¿o no? ¿Les gustó este capítulo y cómo va hasta ahora la historia? ouo. Ya saben que me gusta saber todo lo que ustedes opinan, sadsadlkj. Así que espero puedan comentar, tanto si aceptan la propuesta y/o su opinión x3.

Los adoro, lectores míos :3

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Siendo Egoísta

_Holi, pequeños saltamontes :3._

 _A pesar de que la propuesta que hice no fue llevada acabo, vengo a dejarles la actualización como todos los viernes, ¡un agradecimiento especial_ Vegara Allazen!, _quién nunca falta en ningún capítulo con sus comentarios x3. Y también muchas gracias por sus follows y favs a la historia, criaturas divinas._

 _Espero disfruten del capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 ** _/Miércoles 24 de Julio del 2013/_**

—Ne, Shin-chan, ¿qué harás en estas vacaciones? —preguntó Takao con vivo interés en su mirada mientras iba pedaleando la bicicleta que unía la carreta donde llevaba al peliverde.

—No perder el tiempo —respondió Midorima, mientras se ajustó los lentes. Esta vez llevaba de amuleto una libreta.

Los chicos habían salido de vacaciones desde el viernes, pero tenían que resolver algunas cosas de la Universidad, además de ver las fechas que publicarían sus resultados de los exámenes entre otras cosas.

Con ellos todo iba bien por ahora. Takao no sentía la necesidad de declarársele y ya iba un mes muy bien así, no lo hacía porque sentía su relación mejor así, además que el peliverde tampoco parecía interesado en nadie aunque si hubieran algunas admiradoras. También tenía que ver el hecho con que ahora los dos chicos pasaban más de su tiempo juntos, desde aquella vez que trabajaron en equipo, donde por cierto, fueron los mejores del salón en esa investigación, aprobando con un diez. Eso pareció motivar a Midorima de igual manera.  
Así que desde ese día, era raro cuando tenían alguna tarde en que no se vieran o hablaran por el whatsapp. Debido a la época de exámenes, sus encuentros eran los fines de semana en las dos semanas que duraron.

El pelinegro se empezó a reír por la respuesta de su amigo.

—Podemos pasarla viendo películas —sugirió Takao con una sonrisa—, porque yo no saldré a ningún lado.

—Takao, Kise hará una fiesta en unos días —dijo Midorima, ignorando las palabras del pelinegro.

—Guau, qué tu hables de fiestas significa que es el fin del mundo —bromeó Takao entre risotadas nada discretas.

—Deja de decir tonterías, ¿acaso eres idiota? —replicó Midorima con seriedad y el ceño fruncido.

—Yahahaha, no te enojes, Shin-chan —canturreó Takao, todavía entre risas—. Pero debes admitir que es raro viniendo de ti —se burló, divertido.

Shintaro suspiró, tratando de buscar paciencia y no arrojarle algo al ojiazul.

—Es por el cumpleaños de Kagami.

—Oh, ya. ¿Eso significa que me estás invitando a ir contigo? —inquirió Takao con tremendo rastro de emoción en su cara.

—Será a las siete el viernes dos de agosto —fue lo único que dijo Midorima, ajustándose los lentes, ligeramente avergonzado por el modo tan directo que dijo las cosas el pelinegro. De cierta forma era así, lo estaba invitando, pero no lo iba a expresar, si con solo mencionar la fiesta el otro logró molestarlo, ahora si lo aceptaba… No, definitivamente.

Aunque Takao tampoco necesitaba más afirmación que esa.

—Bien. Pero esta vez tú pasarás por mí, Shin-chan, porque yo no conozco la cada de Kise.

—No hará falta, te enviaré la dirección en un mensaje, nanodayo.

—Shin-chan, yo soy tu invitado, lo correcto es que lleguemos juntos —repuso Takao, más que nada para molestar al peliverde, ya que había entrado en su tsunderismo.

Al aludido chico le saltó una ligera venita en la sien.

* * *

 ** _/Viernes 26 de Julio del 2013/_**

A pesar de que no se hacía mucho terminó una buena sesión de sexo con Yuuki, el chico peliazul no podía lograr que de su mente desapareciera esa sonrisa tan llena de energía que Kagami le mostraba cada que jugaban desde el lunes.  
Era algo nuevo. Es decir, mucho antes siempre sintió una secreta admiración por el pelirrojo, por su fuerte espíritu y que era el único capaz de hacerle frente, esta misma aumentó aquel día en que perdió y vio al otro en la zona de igual modo. Pero, ¿tanto había crecido como para tenerlo encantado con esa sonrisa y expresiones que Kagami le mostraba en los juegos?  
Quisiera o no, su mente estaba llenándose de más cosas sobre el pelirrojo, de detalles que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto y que pensó no eran nada importantes, pero que ahora sentía lo estaban enloqueciendo, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Uno de esos era la curvatura de sus labios, que su piel siempre parecía bronceada, como su cuerpo se relajaba después de terminar de jugar, que su cabello se movía con el viento de un modo que indicaba lo grueso y sedoso que seguramente era. O que cuando fruncía el ceño, se veía endemoniadamente sexy, que él parecía como una llama llena de vida.  
Era como una luz.

Esas y muchas cosas era lo que terminó viendo en esta semana que había vuelto a ver y jugar con Kagami, parecía que estaban recuperando los lazos de su amistad que se aflojaron con el incidente de los sentimientos del ajeno.  
Otra cosa era que, Aomine tampoco había dejado de pensar sobre eso, ¿de verdad Kagami empezaría a olvidarlo? ¿Y si ya lo estaba haciendo, por eso se desenvolvió todo tan fácil el lunes?  
Estaba inconforme con eso, sobre todo porque no podía obtener una respuesta, pese a que intentara preguntarle, pero Satsuki ya le había advertido que eso no era buena idea si de verdad quería recuperar la amistad con el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, él hacía lo que quería después de todo, ¿no? Pero tal parecía que está vez no era así, algo le detenía. Quizá era la misma apuesta de aquella vez y lo mejor era no sacar a relucir el tema.

Bien, ahí estaba lo que le venía pasando desde que perdió contra Kagami y desde que luego le volvió a ver y ambos regresaron a jugar como siempre entre ellos. Parecía que esas mismas cosas iban en aumento conforme pasaban los días de la semana, Aomine se sentía como un vaso de agua que se iba llenando poco a poco y no sabía que pasaría cuando se sintiera "lleno", no le hacía gracia saber que pasaría cuando su vaso fuera rebasado.  
En un principio pensó que se debía a la ligera culpa que sintió por saber que había hecho mal y esas cosas, que con ver a Kagami se le pasarían, ¿o tenía que ver con que no se había disculpado?, que no es como que si no quisiera hacerlo, pero para él eso era… difícil. No solo por el orgullo, sino por algo más que tampoco comprendía.  
Mas el caso ahora era eso, que todas esas sensaciones incomprensibles para él, que parecía ser un bombardeó en su cuerpo, solamente aumentaron y se reafirmaron al tener de cerca otra vez al pelirrojo y alejarse no era una opción, porque ahora sentía que no podía hacerlo. Porque esa sensación de alivio que tenía ahora, se iría, de eso estaba seguro.

—Qué me estás haciendo, Kagami —masculló Aomine con el ceño fruncido y suspiró.

Todo se sentía como si esas emociones ya hubieran estado ahí desde siempre, pero que estaban comenzado a resurgir entre todo el caos que se armó. Su cuerpo y subconsciente se lo indicaban, ¿y entonces qué significaba?

La respuesta sería obvia si Aomine se lo preguntara a sus amigos, cosa que no haría ni en sueños. Además, tampoco era tan idiota, solo que la simple idea no se la podía creer ni él mismo, todavía no podía aceptar esa respuesta que ya empezaba a pasearse frente a sus narices; la veía, pero no era momento para agarrarla.

Lo único de lo que ahora estaba seguro Daiki, era que no quería apartarse del pelirrojo, aunque este ya estuviera empezando a olvidarlo, según él.

* * *

 ** _/Sábado 27 de Julio del 2013/_**

Kagami todavía tenía presente el hecho de lo que había apostado, en efecto, empezaría a olvidarse de sus sentimientos más allá de la amistad que tenía por Aomine, pero es que desde que regresó su "relación" de amigos-rivales a la aparente normalidad, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que él. Cuando estaba junto a él, no pensaba en nada más, no recordaba nada más, solo se centraba en él y en el juego.  
Juego donde ya era más fácil seguir el ritmo del peliazul, pero todavía seguía perdiendo. Al menos algo tuvo de bueno todo ese drama, fue que finalmente el pelirrojo podía aprender a separar sus emociones de la cancha; así podía ser un mejor rival, sin dejar de ser un amigo. Y por supuesto, sin dejar de quererlo más allá.

Sabía que en cualquier momento encontraría el modo de empezar a superar sus sentimientos de amor hacía Daiki, pero, ¿de verdad sería capaz de aceptarlo para renunciar a él?, porque bien dicho es esa frase "del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho". Sin embargo, Kagami después de todo no es alguien que no cumpla lo que diga, así que sin importar cuanto le doliera ese hecho o cuanta tristeza le causara, sabía que debería llevarlo a cabo. Y quizá no estaba tan lejos de encontrar ese modo.  
Pero le bastaba con solo ver la mejoría y el cambio que tuvo Aomine para sentir como su amor crecía por él; si antes ya se había enamorado de él con esa actitud presumida que tenía, ahora con esto… De solo recordarlo, de solo recordar esa sonrisa sincera y divertida que este ponía mientras jugaban, sentía que su corazón podría salírsele del jodido pecho.

Estúpido moreno sexy y hermoso.

Eso era lo que había hasta ahora. Además de que Daiki igual estaba cumpliendo la parte de la apuesta, ya que no volvió a hacer ninguna insinuación como antes y según le comentó Kise, ese mismo día se disculpó con ellos. Por eso mismo, no podía quedar mal.  
Pero sinceramente, su corazón no quería, aunque su cerebro le dijera que sería lo mejor para todos y para su amistad.

—Cariño, tu padre vendrá el próximo sábado y estará aquí contigo cinco días —dijo Mika a la vez que le daba un plato de brochetas de frutas a su hijo, sentándose a su lado para ver la televisión también.

—Me parece bien. El viernes saldré con mis amigos por la noche —avisó Kagami, pues recordó que ese mismo día que vio a su amigo rubio, le dijo que no hiciera planes para su cumpleaños porque lo esperaría en su casa. Era obvio que lo festejarían, quisiera o no.

— ¿Con Aomine-kun y los demás? —preguntó Mika, como si no lo supiera, pero como toda madre, debía preguntar.

—Sí, iré a la casa de Kise —respondió Kagami, empezando a comer sus brochetas con ganas.

—Bien, entonces pasaré el resto de la mañana y tarde contigo, cariño —repuso Mika con un tono cariñoso—. Y tal vez aproveche para regalarte un nuevo collar, que ese que tienes está muy desgastado ya —añadió, como si su verdadera intensión no fuera otra.

Eso alertó a Kagami y miró a su madre mientras se metió su cadena dentro de la playera.

—No hace falta, mamá. Me gusta este collar más que ningún otro.

Mika forzó una sonrisa y asintió, como si de verdad entendiera a su hijo. Pero el pelirrojo pudo notar esos deseos que ella tenía de querer quitárselo.

Pero Kagami no lo permitiría.

* * *

 ** _/Martes 30 de Julio del 2013/_**

Kise besaba el cuello de su amado Kuroko con devoción, como si fuera la mejor comida de todo el mundo, mientras este jadeaba y gemía, mordiéndose los labios para no mostrarse escandaloso al ser embestido con fuerza.

— ¡Ngh, Ryota-kun! —Kuroko siempre le llamaba por su nombre cuando hacían el amor.

—No sabes lo mucho que te amo, Tetsuyacchi, aaah —gruñó suavemente Kise.

Este le tenía sujeto de la parte de atrás de las rodillas, flexionándole las piernas contra el torso impropio, mientras embestía con fuerza y precisión, pegando en ese punto especial para el peliceleste, con el sonido de fluidos corporales y los besos de musa.  
El cuerpo de los dos perlaba sudor y Kise penetraba a su novio de tal modo que con su abdomen masturbaba el miembro ajeno con la fricción de sus cuerpos.  
Kuroko tenía el rostro colorado por el ejercicio y era clara la expresión de placer que tenía en su rostro siempre sereno, claro, que solo cambiaba cuando estaba así con su rubio. Le sujetó del rostro y lo atrajo para besarlo de manera ferviente, respondiéndole así las anteriores palabras de su novio, demostrando en ese ósculo lo mucho que también le amaba, del mismo modo que la lengua de Kise buscaba poseer por completo esa boca deliciosa y linda.

Los latidos de ambos estaban frenéticos, eran como bombas a punto de explotar en sus pechos, que les llevaban a jadear en busca de oxígeno, negándose a dejar de besarse, porque esa necesidad era mucho más importante.

Un audible gemido salió de la boca de Kuroko cuando el orgasmo le recorrió desde su columna hasta su vientre, liberando su esencia con potencia y manchando ambos cuerpos, sintiendo como un estremecimiento poderoso le recorrió ahora el cuerpo de Kise, cuando apretó sus músculos internos contra el pene de este. Lo que llevó al rubio a un delicioso orgasmo también, mientras gemía y gruñía el nombre de su amado peliceleste, corriéndose en el interior de este.

Los dos se quedaron así por un momento, abrazados, hasta que Ryota salió con cuidado de su novio, dejando que su esencia se escurriera de la entrada ajena. Las respiraciones de ambos todavía estaban aceleradas y en silencio, Kuroko se acomodó en el regazo ajeno a la vez que el rubio depositó un beso en su frente con cariño y melosidad.

—Te amo, Kurokocchi —musitó Kise con felicidad.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Kise-kun —respondió Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora que ambos estaban de vacaciones, era más fácil verse y pasarse todos los días haciendo el amor.

El rubio estuvo haciéndole cariños y mimos a su novio durante un rato, hasta que bostezó.

—Mañana les enviaré a todos un mensaje para la fiesta de Kagamicchi —informó Ryota.

—Yo solo le avisé a Midorima-kun que sería a las siete de la noche —dijo Kuroko con su serena voz, abrazándose a su novio.

— ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? —preguntó Kise con curiosidad.

—El lunes pasado, lo encontré mientras fui por el regalo de Kagami-kun —respondió Kuroko.

— ¿Iba con Takaocchi?

—Hm, no estaba ahí, pero me pareció que lo estaba esperando.

—Ah, ojalá Midorimacchi sea más listo que Aominecchi —suspiró Kise, por la obvia situación.

—Midorima-kun es más reservado —objetó Kuroko—, pero creo en que Takao-kun podrá hacer algo con eso, después de todo entre ellos se conocen.

—Eso espero. No me gustaría que una historia se repita —repuso Kise y dejó un beso más en los labios del peliceleste, cambiando de tema.

* * *

 ** _/Viernes 2 de Agosto del 2013/_**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagamicchi! —Kise fue el primero en gritar y lanzarse encima del pelirrojo cuando este apenas llegó a su departamento.

Momoi siguió su efusivo ejemplo, incluso Takao que no era tan conocido le felicitó animadamente. Mientras que Kuroko lo hizo con su calma y amabilidad de siempre y Midorima cortante.

Aomine veía la escena desde donde estaba sentado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Es una lástima que Akashicchi y Murasakibaracchi no estén en el estado, sino hubiera hecho que vinieran —se lamentó Kise.

—Ellos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer, donde quiera que estén ahora —espetó Midorima.

— ¡Pero deberían venir a visitarnos más seguido! —replicó Kise, como un niño pequeño.

—Seguramente lo harán cuando quieran, ya deja de llorar —amonestó Aomine sin tacto alguna con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué malo eres, Aominecchi —Kise hizo un puchero.

—Kagami-kun, aquí tienes tu regalo —dijo Kuroko con calma, acercándose el pelirrojo y le extendió una caja.

Kagami estaba acalorado por la efusiva recibida que le dieron al llegar y tenía en su vaso agua pura, pues él no gustaba de bebidas alcohólicas, además de que no podía o tendría problemas con el doctor, aunque eso, sus amigos no lo sabían. Estaba vestido con unos bermudas estilo militar, unos tenis negros y una playera roja sin mangas, donde relucía muy bien su anillo en la cadena. Y como no hacía mucho se bañó, su cabello estaba húmedo y por eso algo suelto, de modo que se lo había hecho a un lado de la cara, dándole un aspecto condenadamente apuesto, no pasando desapercibido para los ojos azules de cierto moreno.

—Oh, gracias, Kuroko —dijo Kagami con una sonrisa y lo recibió gustoso mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Este es el mío, Kagamicchi —se apresuró Kise, para que nadie más le ganara y le tendió otra cajita no muy grande.

—Espero no sea algo raro, Kise —comentó Kagami, viendo al rubio y ante la cara de tristeza del otro, sonrió—. De todos modos, gracias.

—Si esperas recibir algo raro, espera a ver lo que Shin-chan compró para ti —rió Takao con bastantes ganas y se acercó a palmear el hombro del pelirrojo—. Este es el mío y el de Shin-chan, están los dos ahí —explicó, dándole una bolsa de regalo verde.

—Yo solo le di lo que Oha Asa dijo, nanodayo —se defendió Midorima, viendo mal al pelinegro que solo se empezó a reír otra vez.

A Kagami se le escurrió una gotita de sudor, ya se imaginaba que podía ser el regalo del peliverde, pero de todos agradeció, tosco como siempre.

—Esto es para ti, Kagamin —fue el turno de Momoi de darle su regalo, que era otra caja mediana y antes de que el pelirrojo le agradeciera cuando lo recibió, se apresuró a añadir: — ¡Dai-chan, falta tu regalo!

—Como molestas, Satsuki —gruñó Aomine, aparentando sueño.

—Pero, Dai-chan, si hasta compraste el regalo casi un mes antes —recordó Momoi con inocencia.

— ¡Calla! —exclamó Aomine ceñudo y fulminando con la mirada a su amiga, así como a los demás que le miraron fijamente por esa declaración tan vergonzosa.

Kise se mordió el labio para no reír, Kuroko sonrió discreto del mismo modo que Momoi, mientras que Midorima se mantuvo serio, para él no era sorpresivo algo como eso, ya se lo esperaba y Takao simplemente se mostró curioso. Sin embargo, a Kagami si le tomó eso con la guardia baja. Es decir, ya sabía el modo que tenía el peliazul, pues el año pasado le dio su regalo a lo bruto y no se quejó. No iba a negar lo feliz que se sintió, pero se mostró expectante.

—Toma esto, Bakagami —dijo Aomine arrastrando las palabras y aparentemente desinteresado al extender la bolsa que traía—. Y eso.

—No, Dai-chan, también debes felicitarlo —intervino Momoi, como si le estuviera enseñando modales a su perro.

—Tsk —Aomine hizo una expresión entre fastidio y vergüenza—. Felicidades, idiota —bufó, rascándose la nuca.

Kagami enarcó ligeramente una ceja y le miró, recibiendo el regalo.

—Ah, gracias, Ahomine —agradeció con la expresión burlona.

— ¡Muy bien, entonces es hora de empezar! —exclamó Kise con una sonrisa emocionada— También invité a tus amigos del trabajo, Kagamicchi, a los míos que también te conocen y los chicos de los equipos del torneo de basquetbol callejero, solo que ellos vendrán en una hora —explicó.

— ¿Por qué invitaste a tanta gente? —Kagami pareció horrorizado— Yo pensaba que solo sería entre nosotros…

—Kagami-kun, Kise-kun no es de los que hacen las cosas con discreción —recordó Kuroko con amabilidad.

— ¡Pero si la vez pasada no hizo eso! —exclamó Kagami.

—Eso fue porque hace un año no tuve el tiempo suficiente para organizar todo —aclaró Kise—, pero por eso hoy te lo compensaré.

— ¡No era necesario tanto! —volvió a quejarse Kagami.

—Debiste ponerle el alto antes —dijo Aomine, palmeando el hombro del chico como si le diera el pésame, pero se estaba burlando también.

El pelirrojo suspiró derrotado. En fin, después de todo, era su cumpleaños y debía pasarla bien al fin y al cabo.

Y así pasó el tiempo, hasta que la gente empezó a llegar al departamento de poco a poco, mientras que Kise se encargó de poner buena música, mezclando entre el género japonés, así como de los famosos de América u otros países.  
Cada persona fue conducida por Momoi hasta donde estaba Kagami para que le felicitaran y le dieran su regalo o lo que sea que le trajeran.

Las bebidas empezaron a ser servidas también, así como las botanas. Takao molestaba a Midorima con que lo sacara a bailar, hasta se puso hacerle bromas ahí, logrando irritarlo. Y Momoi intentaba convencer a Aomine para que bailara con ella, pero como este se negó, terminó bailando con Kise a la vez que Kuroko le hacía compañía a Kagami y se encargaba de que las cosas no se salieran de control, porque después de todo, había vecinos, aunque la música no estuviera muy fuerte tampoco.

Aomine por su parte, estaba sentado y solo se paraba para servirse comida y bebidas, notando que varias chicas que seguramente eran amigas de Kise, le veían con interés, pero por este día no tendría ninguna conquista. Sin embargo, no se pudo mantener así de desinteresado por la fiesta, cuando notó como algunas otras chicas veían con interés a Kagami, haciéndolo rabiar internamente. Incluso en ese momento vio como un par se le acercó al pelirrojo, diciéndole quién sabe qué, aunque se sintió aliviado de que este les rechazara. Pero aun así, su vista siguió en él.  
Sintió un deseo tremendo de ir y dejar en claro que no podían acercársele a Kagami, nadie, porque era suyo.

Cuando Daiki se dio cuenta de lo posesivamente que estaba pensando, se quedó inmóvil. Y se dio cuenta de que esta batalla ya estaba pérdida, ya no podía negar más lo obvio.

* * *

Fue como si un rayo de luz entrara por su mente después de tanto tiempo en el que permaneció a oscuras, que ya se le había olvidado lo que se sentía vivir.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, completamente desorientado del mundo a su alrededor. Sentía su cuerpo completamente entumecido, como si no tuviera el control sobre este y probablemente era así, tanto tiempo sin moverse, era lógico. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover su boca para hablar y los párpados le pesaban terriblemente, aunque estuvo dormido todo este tiempo, se sentía agotado.

¿Qué día era? ¿Qué mes? ¿Qué año? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo estaba el mundo ahora? ¿En qué terminó todo lo de ese día? ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? ¿Cómo estarían las personas que estaban en su vida antes? ¿Cómo estaba _él_?

Esas eran las preguntas que poco a poco se hacía en su mente, mientras recobraba el conocimiento lentamente, hasta que pudo abrir completamente los ojos y se quedó mirando la habitación del hospital donde no había nadie, intentando pensar más claramente, recordando todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar a donde estaba ahí.

Y entonces, cuando sintió el peso en su pecho provocado por esa cadena con su anillo, él se hizo presente en su mente como si del sol se tratase.

 _Taiga_ , pensó y de pronto la ansiedad empezó a aparecer en su sistema con fuerza, seguidas de la preocupación _, ¡¿dónde estás, Taiga?!_ La desesperación apareció también, luego de un rato en el que trataba de moverse, pero simplemente no podía. Lo único que podía hacer era respirar y tener abierto los ojos, mientras se sentía morir de la preocupación con cada imagen de lo que pasó la última vez que estuvo despierto y perdió el conocimiento.  
Necesitaba saber dónde estaba él, qué había pasado con Taiga, ¡¿qué le habían hecho?! ¿Estaba vivo?

Fue en ese momento, que la puerta se abrió y vio a su madre entrar a la habitación.

—Has… despertado… —Alex se quedó impactada y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando eso que creía surreal, supo que era más real que todo ahí en el hospital— ¡Dios mío, al fin has despertado, cariño! —exclamó, ahora acercándose a su hijo con el rostro surcado en lágrimas de felicidad.

Pero el chico se mantuvo sin hablar, solo sintió sus ojos cristalizarse también al ver a su madre así, conmoviéndose, además de estar todavía en el centro de la preocupación por Taiga.  
Su madre entendió la mirada de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, llenándole de besos el rostro.

—Yo sé todo lo que quieres saber, pero ahora debo llamar al doctor para que venga a verte —musitó Alex con una sonrisa comprensiva—. No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte al fin despierto, Tatsuya, justo en el cumpleaños de Taiga.

Ah, con que esa era la fecha de hoy.

Y seguramente, esto no era simple casualidad, madre e hijo lo sabían ahora.

* * *

 _Así que después de todo, ese Bakagami lo logró, ¿eh?_ , pensó Aomine, mientras ahora caminaba hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y le sujetó del brazo para llevárselo lejos de los ojos acosadores que estaban ahí, evaluándolo, porque sí, el pelirrojo era alguien condenadamente guapo.

— ¿Qué haces, Ahomine? —gruñó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero ambos sentían como una corriente eléctrica les recorría el cuerpo cuando las dos pieles entraron en contacto de ese modo tan casual. Fue como la explosión de un volcán en sus corazones cuando sus ojos se volvieron a ver, manteniendo ese contacto.

—Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?, entonces te estoy honrando con mi grata presencia —dijo Aomine como si fuera obvio en un tono arrogante.

Mas la verdad era que estaba siendo egoísta, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que los demás se le fueron a encimar a su pelirrojo, porque sí, ya pensaba en él como suyo aun si todavía no lo admitía en palabras.

 _Ya no puedo huir más, simplemente no puedo_ , pensó Aomine.

Y es que todo el tiempo, siempre estuvo mintiéndose a sí mismo, ahora lo sabía, lo sentía con solo ver esos ojos fuego de Kagami, que le veían desconcertados, pero claramente, los dos podían ver como su alma hervía dentro de sus miradas.  
Ahora era mutuo.

Porque Aomine había aceptado que también estaba enamorado de Kagami.

* * *

 _Ñacañaca, aljsklsd, como verán, Aomine deja de ser un idiota cuando le conviene(?) xDD, quizá muchos no esperaran que terminara dándose cuenta de su verdadero sentir tan rápido, PERO, a veces así pasa. Y sobre todo, porque luego vendrán muchas cosas más, cofcofdramaforevercofcof, pues como ven, alguien hoy hizo aparición, asdasdasdasd._

 _Espero puedan dejarme sus reviews sobre que les pareció este capítulo ouo. ¿Qué creen que pasará en el caso de Midorima y Takao? eue, porque pronto ellos pasarán a formar algo importante aquí._

 _En fin, nos estaremos viendo la otra semana, los amo x3_


	9. Rebasando El Vaso l

**_Holi a todos :3_**

 ** _Asdadasd, primero que nada, me disculpo por haber tardado en actualizar esta historia ;u; Es que como ayer en mi Universidad festejamos el Dia de Muertos..., pues hubo concursos de altares y otras... Y terminé literamente, muriendo del cansancio :v._**

 ** _¡Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, follows y favs, hijos del rebaño del Señor del Yaoi! lml. De verdad, ustedes son geniales –inserte corazones rosados-._**

 ** _Veo que les gusta cómo va evolucionando Aomine con esto de sentir cositas por nuestro Tigre, huehue, a ver qué les parece esto, ¡disfruten el capítulo! Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._**

* * *

Para mala suerte de Takao, había perdido de vista a Midorima cuando se puso a platicar con Kuroko, contándole cosas del segundo mientras bromeaba y Kise también se unió a ellos para irritación del peliverde.

El ambiente de la fiesta estaba bastante cómodo, la verdad. Todos ahí se la estaban pasando increíble, sobre todo el cumpleañero, pese al ligero desconcierto que tenía con la acción de cierto peliazul, pero no por eso significaba que no estuviera feliz.  
Sus amigos lo notaban desde donde estaban.

—Moo, parece que Kagamicchi de verdad tiene un buen cumpleaños —dijo Kise con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras veía al pelirrojo con el moreno, allí bastante lejos.

—Dai-chan se ve bastante seguro —concordó Momoi que se asomó también y sonrió.

—Pero Aomine-kun no hará nada más todavía — _además, hay algo que me incomoda_ , añadió Kuroko en su fuero interno, pero no por ello no estaba alegre.

—Entonces, supongo que no puedo pedirle a Kagamicchi que baile conmigo hoy —masculló Kise con decepción, mas segundos después sonrió y apretujó a su novio—. Baila conmigo, Kurokocchi.

—No soy bueno bailando, Kise-kun —respondió Kuroko, inexpresivo como siempre.

Mientras tanto, Kagami estaba sentado en el sofá de dos personas, al lado del moreno; este último cruzado de brazos y el primero enfurruñado ligeramente.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué me tienes aquí? Estaba bien platicando con los demás —dijo Kagami, dispuesto a ponerse de pie otra vez.

—Porque quiero, por eso —contestó Aomine, tajante y le jaló de la muñeca para que no se levantara.

Esas palabras hicieron que el interior del pelirrojo se removiera ligeramente, ¿acaso el peliazul estaba con otros de sus juegos?, no, no. Definitivamente no.

—Aomine, ¿otra vez tú…?

—Me incomoda —masculló Aomine demasiado territorial para su gusto, pero bueno, no se andaba con rodeos, sobre todo cuando adivinó para donde iría la frase del otro chico. Y esta vez, no era ningún juego—. Hazme compañía un rato, solo eso.

Kagami lo miró como si hablara en otro idioma, ¿era su imaginación o el peliazul sonó inusualmente posesivo? No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Aunque Aomine se veía bastante serio, no tenía ese gesto burlón como en las anteriores veces que tuvieron encuentros desafortunados.  
Aun así, su corazón dio un vuelvo y bruscamente se apartó del agarre ajeno, acomodándose en el sofá, dirigiendo su vista a los demás ahí, bailando. Evitaba ver a la cara al moreno o le atacaría la vergüenza, porque no estaban solos y por esas miraditas maliciosas que le tiraba Kise.

—Chicos, ¿quieren irse a divertir con nosotras un rato? —preguntó una jovencita que se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa pícara, acompañada de otra.

Y es que el dúo que hacían entre Kagami y Aomine realmente era impactante y seductor.

—No, entre nosotros nos divertimos mejor —respondió Aomine cortante y una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño y les fulminaron con la mirada, para después darse la vuelta e irse.

—Vaya, no me lo creo. Tú, Aomine el que presume de su sexualidad desatada, rechazó a dos mujeres —Kagami fingió sorpresa, molestándolo.

—Tú las ibas a rechazar, así que, ¿qué sentido tenía aceptar? —resopló Aomine, chasqueando la lengua.

— ¿Eso qué tiene qué ver? —Kagami frunció el ceño y le miró con cierta desconfianza. Porque sí, la verdad le sorprendía en demasía que el peliazul no hubiera aceptado irse con alguna de esas mujeres como normalmente hacía cuando iban a las fiestas. Sobre todo porque una de ellas tenía pechos bastantes grandes.

—Simplemente no quiero follar hoy —zanjó Aomine con brusquedad, frunciendo más el ceño, mientras decía una sarta de tonterías mentalmente hacía el pelirrojo. Estaba bien que ya hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos, pero no por eso se los iba a decir, y mucho menos hoy; todavía no terminaba de asimilarlo por completo.

Aunque la pequeña duda se le iba simplemente al ver esos labios del otro.

Kagami está vez no ocultó su impresión y le miró atento.

—Sé que soy genial, pero deja de verme así —dijo Aomine otra vez.

—Simplemente no me creo lo que acabas de decir, Ahomine —repuso Kagami desviando la mirada un momento, cuando en efecto, no dejaba de ver al peliazul, pero ya por otras razones de por medio. Aun así, volvió a verlo.

—Tsk, cállate, Bakagami. Déjalo ya —gruñó Aomine e hizo una mueca.

El pelirrojo iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por Takao.

—Kagami, Aomine, ¿han visto a Shin-chan?

Los dos chicos ya sabían el modo que tenía el pelinegro para referirse al peliverde, pero el que respondió fue el primero.

—Ah, creo que estaba con una chica, pero no vi a donde fue —recordó Kagami con cierta incertidumbre.

—…Gracias, Kagami —la voz de Takao cambió ligeramente, pese a que sonrió.

Aomine pudo ver la molestia en la expresión del pelinegro, tal vez debió ser él quien respondiera.

En efecto, gracias a su aguda vista, Takao encontró pronto al peliverde que estaba cómodamente en el balcón del departamento platicando con una chica bastante guapa, de cabello naranja rojizo y ojos color miel, era alguien realmente atractiva, además de alta, pero no tanto como Midorima.

Pero desde el punto de vista del pelinegro, eso se veía como cualquier simple plática de amigos, pero hasta donde sabía, Shintaro no conocía nadie de la fiesta, aparte de sus amigos que el mismo Takao ya conocía. Y lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que el peliverde parecía hablar fluidamente con aquella mujer, cosa que hizo que los celos despertaran en el corazón de Kazunari, queriendo ir y dejar en claro que él era _su_ Shin-chan y nadie podía estar de manera tan cercana con él, porque puede que Takao no pareciera ser intimidante con esa actitud suya bromista y risueña, pero como buen escorpio que es, también era alguien posesivo. Demasiado.  
Aun así, logró controlar un poco ese impulso, porque sabía bien no tenía por qué hacerlo, solo eran amigos, ¿no? Y si lo logró, fue porque antes, desde que supo que estaba enamorado de Midorima, no se contuvo, ya que como él era bastante expresivo, se notaba, al menos para los amigos del peliverde y algún otro compañero que les prestaba atención en clase. No necesitaba declararse, Takao seguía fiel a su manera de ser, solo que ahora era más atento y no dejaba solo a Midorima, para agrado de este último, porque tampoco nunca le impidió eso.  
El problema ahora sería, ¿cuánto aguantaría?, porque las cosas siempre se saben, tarde o temprano y el amar a alguien no era algo que se pudiera ocultar. Aunque Shintaro fuera un tsundere, tarde o temprano también lo sabría, así que Takao debía empezar a pensar qué hacer para no perderlo.

Empuñó sus manos cuando vio como aquella chica le acarició el cabello al peliverde y rió, ¿por qué Shin-chan no la detuvo? ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¿No era qué no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente molesta?, porque esa chica lo era. Al menos para el ojiazul.

Takao siguió viendo a esos dos, con los celos presentes, con la molestia delatadora en su mirada, solo que Midorima ni cuenta se había dado de que estaba siendo observado por el primero y aunque lo hubiera hecho, tampoco le hubiera importado. Él era el más alejado sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, debido a lo reservado que era o porque esperaba que fuera algo pasajero.  
Sin embargo, cuando la misma chica se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, Takao ya no pudo más al ver esa escena, ¡¿qué es lo que pretendía Shin-chan la dejarse tocar así?! ¿Por qué no se apartó? ¿Acaso esa chica le gustó?  
Pero antes de que Takao pensara en qué hacer, ya se encontraba abriendo la ventana para salir al balcón.

— ¡Hey, Shin-chan! —exclamó con una sonrisa, como si no se estuviera muriendo de los celos y pasó su brazo por los hombros ajenos para hacer que el peliverde se agachara a su altura— Oh, ¿y quién es tu amiga? —preguntó, evaluando con la mirada a la impresionada chica.

—Es molesto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Takao? —inquirió Midorima con el ceño fruncido y viendo ligeramente fastidiado a su amigo por interrumpir una buena oportunidad, aunque no para ligar, era por otras prioridades. Ya que esa chica era alguien que trabajaba de asistente en un hospital.

—Estaba buscándote, porque me dejaste solo, jaja, pero no pensé fueses a estar con una chica —expresó Takao, riéndose como siempre—. Soy Takao Kazunari, amigo de Shin-chan —saludó como si no quisiera tirar a la tipa por el balcón.

—Ah, esto… Mucho gusto, soy Shiroyama Nana —se presentó la muchacha de quizá veintiún años y sonrió al pelinegro—. Oh, ¿te dicen "Shin-chan"? Suena lindo —añadió, viendo al peliverde, riendo—. Tal vez también pueda llamarte así…

—No —Takao respondió con otra sonrisa, pero su tono fue inusualmente diferente a su expresión amistosa e hizo que la chica se quedara callada—, solo yo puedo llamarle así. Ya sabes, cosa de hombres.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Takao —regañó Midorima, zafándose con frialdad del agarre de su amigo. No entendía porque estaba comportándose así, es decir, ya sabía era un idiota bromista y todo, pero esto no parecía una simple broma. Y por eso actuó con frialdad, más de la que debería.

Eso causó que el pelinegro malinterpretara más la situación, pero aun así no dejó su semblante "alegre", pese a que sintió como miles de agujas le perforaran el corazón, causándole un dolor que no había experimentado antes.

* * *

Como buena madre, Mika todavía estaba despierta a eso de la una de la madrugada, esperando a que su hijo llegara a casa; para matar el tiempo se puso a hacer todo el aseo del departamento donde vivían y si no estaba cansada, era porque había dado una semana de vacaciones en el restaurante para poder estar con Kagami y poder hablar con él cuando viniera cómodamente.

Si en una hora su hijo no venía, le marcaría para saber cómo estaba, tampoco es como si le estuviera limitando el tiempo, después de todo, confiaba en Taiga y este ya era un adulto, aunque todavía joven si se compara. Pero por alguna razón, se sentía intranquila. No por los amigos de su hijo, no—aunque no negaba que el tal Aomine no le caía bien, quién sabe por qué—, sino algo más, quizá tenía que ver el hecho con que su ex esposo no logró su cometido allá en América con esa tal Alex.

Cuando al fin hubo terminado todo en la casa, Mika se sentó en el sofá. Solo a ella se le ocurría estar haciendo limpieza a estas horas de la madrugada y todavía se volvería a bañar.

El teléfono de su departamento sonó, sorprendiéndola, porque no se esperaba la llamada de nadie.

— ¿Diga? —respondió.

—Soy yo, Yuu.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?, ¿no deberías estar viajando ahora mismo para acá? —inquirió Mika, estremeciéndose, porque eso no indicaba nada bueno.

—Retrasé mi vuelo, llegaré el cinco —respondió Yuu en un tono extraño—. Tatsuya despertó.

Esas fueron suficientes palabras para hacer que la madre de Kagami empezara a frustrarse por completo.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Yuu?! ¡¿Cómo que ese enfermo despertó?! —exclamó Mika, alterada.

—Cálmate, Mika —espetó Yuu con dureza—. Estaba por tomar el vuelo a Japón, cuando en el hospital me informaron que él había despertado y Alexandra estaba con él.

—Pero… ¡tú me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para que ese chico no despertara! —Mika casi gritó, frunciendo el ceño— ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer si intenta regresar?! ¡No voy a permitir que ese mocoso dañe la vida de mi hijo otra vez!

Yuu suspiró.

— ¡Cálmate ya, mujer! —su tono fue severo, pero sin alterarse— Nunca dije que haría que Tatsuya no despertara, él también es mi hijo, ten en mente eso, Mika.

—No lo es, solo porque te casaste con la madre de ese mocoso, no lo convierte en tu hijo, ¡¿y por eso vas a dejar que vaya tras Taiga otra vez?!

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que te calmes! —repitió Yuu, molestándose más de lo dramática que era su ex mujer— Que lo quiera como a uno, no significa que quiera que vaya tras Taiga otra vez, ¡entiéndelo!

— Yuu, si ese chico intenta algo otra vez… No me importa hacer lo que sea con tal de tenerlo lejos de mi hijo —advirtió Mika con decisión.

—Mira, cuida tu tono, ¿quieres? Es por eso que me quedaré estos dos días, sino es que más para ver como soluciono esto —explicó Yuu.

—Bien. Pero cuando llegues, quiero que me ayudes a quitarle de una vez ese maldito anillo que Taiga siempre carga, Yuu.

—Mika, sí tú no has logrado quitárselo, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí? Me parece que te estás olvidando que hace casi dos años de todo, y Taiga en cualquier momento puede recordar…

— ¡No me importa! Yo voy a hacer lo que sea con tal que mi Taiga no vuelva a ver al chico ese, no importa si me termina odiando por eso.

—Mira, Mika, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Cuida tus palabras — Yuu sonó sabio unos momentos—. Pero por ahora, debo colgar, empezaré a moverme.

—Espero de verdad hagas algo productivo —replicó Mika y colgó.

Tampoco es que dependiera de lo que su ex esposo fuera a hacer, porque ella también era una mujer firme y estricta, por lo que ya se ingeniaría algo para evitar de nuevo aquel suceso que tachaba de abominable e inaceptable, aun sí Taiga la odiara después.

Era lo que una madre debía sacrificar, con tal de ver bien a sus hijos.

O así lo creía Mika, sin imaginar que el sol no se puede tapar con un dedo.

* * *

 _ **/Sábado 3 de Agosto del 2013/**_

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron perezosamente, removiéndose en donde estaba dormido, que según recordaba, era en la sala del departamento de Kise.

Ayer o mejor dicho, hoy en la madruga, cuando todos los demás se fueron, a excepción de Aomine, Momoi, Takao, Midorima, Kuroko y Kagami, sin contar al dueño del lugar, tendieron una gran colcha y como el rubio alegó que la celebración no debía acabar tan pronto—aunque eran las tres de la mañana cuando lo dijo—, dispuso un maratón de película aleatoria entre todas las favoritas de sus amigos, dándole un buen uso a su pantalla plasma y el internet.  
Sin embargo, la mayoría cayó dormida a eso de las cinco de la mañana, con la televisión encendida y todo el bullicio de las películas.

Kagami palpó su ropa, buscando su celular para ver la hora, siendo estás las dos y media, pero eso no fue lo que le alertó, si no las quince llamadas perdidas que tenía de su mamá, cosa que no entendía, pues le mandó un mensaje a la hora que habló con ella, diciéndole que se quedaría más tiempo en casa de Kise con sus amigos para ver películas. Solo le avisó, no le estaba pidiendo permiso. Mas ahora con esas llamadas perdidas, se estremeció. Ugh, la que le esperaba, porque nunca dijo que se quedaría a dormir.

Eso no fue lo único que hizo que el pelirrojo se terminara por despertar, sino que cuando intentó moverse para incorporarse, no pudo y como no; sí Aomine lo tenía envuelto en un abrazo bastante fuerte. Por eso, cuando Kagami se dio cuenta de ello, se sonrojó con violencia y casi pataleó para intentar zafarse, ¡Dios mío!, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo de adrenalina con esto, ¿cómo es qué terminaron así? Seguramente fue obra del mismo sueño, no es que hubieran hecho nada más, porque él ni tomó bebidas alcohólicas.

Miró a su alrededor para ver sí ellos eran los únicos así, sin contar a Kise y Kuroko, porque ambos ya eran pareja. Pero no, solo él tuvo "la mala suerte" de amanecer así; Momoi estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, abrazada a un cojín de algún sillón, Takao estaba dormido sobre las piernas de Midorima, este último estaba dormido decentemente, pero su cabello alborotado.

La cosa empeoró cuando Aomine suspiró y apretó más los brazos a su alrededor.

— ¡Agh, quítate! —gruñó Kagami con fuerza, removiéndose como una lombriz salvaje, pero su cara estaba colorada e intentaba apaciguar su acelerado pecho.

— ¡Con un demonio, Kagami, déjame dormir! —exclamó Aomine todavía con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo despertarse por completo, aunque fue capaz de fruncir el ceño, como si no notara que a quien abrazaba era al pelirrojo.

— ¡Pues suéltame, idiota! —gritó Kagami otra vez, al fin liberándose de los brazos ajenos cuando dijo eso.

Sin embargo, con esos gritos, no se dio cuenta que despertó a todos, quiénes los veían como si estuvieran haciendo otra cosa.

Aomine, por su parte, gruñía mientras terminaba de despertarse.

— ¿Qué?

—Veo que dormiste bien, Aominecchi —comentó Kise, coquetamente por la situación en que los vio; él tenía abrazado a su peliceleste.

—Sí, pero este Bakagami que no se callaba.

— ¡Porque me estabas asfixiando con tu abrazo, Ahomine! —se defendió Kagami, ya libre del rubor en su cara.

—Quería una almohada y tú eras lo único cómodo aquí —replicó Aomine como si fuera obvio, todo tranquilo, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras, aunque tampoco es que se inmutara luego. Pero si disfrutó ver como el rostro del pelirrojo se sonrojó tenuemente.

—Imbécil —bufó Kagami y se incorporó aparentemente molesto. ¿Esto era alguno de los juegos del peliazul? ¿Estaban regresando a lo mismo?

—Te equivocas, Kagami-kun —habló Kuroko, quien tenía el cabello todo parado y alborotado, como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente a su amigo—. No pienses de más.

Todos le miraron sin comprender la situación, pero tampoco les importó tanto, pues todavía estaban medio adormilados. Lo único que hizo Kagami fue suspirar en silencio y asintió.

— ¡Mi hermana me matara, cielos! —exclamó Takao, ya despierto, pero todavía acostado en el regazo del peliverde— No pude avisarle que no llegaría a casa.

—Primero deberías quitarte de encima, no soy una almohada —recordó Midorima con un tono fulminante, haciendo a un lado el pelinegro, que se mostró reacio a moverse de ahí, causando que frunciera el ceño—. ¡Quítate de encima ya, Takao idiota!

—Aww, pero que impregnado de amor está la mañana, ¿verdad, chicos? —comentó Kise con tono angelical.

Eso causó que Aomine y Midorima le tiraran un cojín en la cara, haciéndolo caer, cuando ya estaba sentado.

— ¡Kurokocchi, diles que dejen de ser tan malos! —exclamó Kise, refugiándose en su novio, abrazándolo. Pero la verdad es que ni le dolió, solo estaba sobreactuando, para propia diversión y porque le gustaba tener siempre la atención del peliceleste. Añadido que también era algo diva.

—Kise-kun, tú fuiste quién dijo esos comentarios fuera de lugar —dijo Kuroko, todo calmadito y serio.

—Es cierto, Ki-chan —secundó Momoi, tallándose los ojos.

—Maah, ¿por qué son tan malos conmigo todos? —dramatizó Kise, lloriqueando fingidamente.

—De hecho, Kise, ya son más de las dos de la tarde —dijo ahora Kagami, tecleando algo en su celular.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Es tan tarde ya! —exclamó Momoi— Es hora de almuerzo, ¿quieren que les cocine algo? —ofreció con amabilidad.

Nadie dijo nada, todos ya sabían lo mala que era la pelirosa para la cocina.

—Kagami, aliméntame —habló Aomine, demandante, pero no como una orden tal.

— ¡Oh, cierto, Kagamicchi cocina delicioso! —a Kise le brillaron los ojos— Puedes usar mi cocina como gustes, pero prepara algo rico que me muero de hambre —suplicó con los ojos de borrego.

El nombrado chico suspiró.

—Muy bien, déjenmelo a mí, pero necesito usar el baño primero.

Momoi suspiró resignada, por su manera de hacer caso omiso a su ofrecimiento, con un aura deprimente.

—No lo tomes personal, Momoi-san, todos agradecen tu buen corazón —animó Kuroko, palmeándole la cabeza con suavidad.

En lo que Kagami fue a lavarse los dientes con el cepillo extra que Kise le dio a él, así como a todos, los demás se pusieron a acomodar todo el tiradero de la fiesta, luego de higienizarse los dientes también.

Salieron como diez bolsas grandes de basura que no supieron de donde se generaron si tampoco eran demasiados en sí, pues el rubio pensaba no sería tanta, considerando que lo que dio eran solo platos y vasos desechables, pero en fin, así eran las fiestas.  
Luego les ofreció agua a todos, en lo que el pelirrojo terminaba de cocinar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar, Kagamicchi? —preguntó Kise.

—Media hora más —contestó Kagami.

Todos suspiraron, a excepción de Midorima y Kuroko.

Aunque tampoco es que Aomine se quejara, pues podía ver desde donde estaba sentado los movimientos del pelirrojo, quien estaba con un delantal blanco y se veía muy concentrado y contento cocinando. Esa vista le hizo sonreír orgulloso, la verdad es que sí tenía buen ojo para terminar fijándose en ese pelirrojo.

—Kagami-kun no se irá a ningún lado, Aomine-kun —dijo Kuroko con serenidad.

— ¡Agh! Tetsu, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo estás ahí?

—Desde que empezaste a ver a Kagami-kun.

El moreno suspiró y no respondió nada, con el peliceleste había que tener cuidado de las palabras, porque no era nada, nada tonto.

—Moo, ¡Kagamicchi, ya pasó media hora!

—Ya casi está, Kise. Mejor cállate y ayuda a poner los platos y demás cosas —amonestó Kagami.

El rubio corrió como estrella fugaz para hacerlo, mientras que los demás ya empezaban a tomar sus lugares en la mesa; Takao al lado de Midorima, Momoi a su lado, Aomine al lado de su amiga pelirosa, Kuroko se salteó un lugar para dejarle el espacio ahí a Kagami y se sentó, a su lado se sentaría Kise.  
La mesa era circular.

—Listo, Kagamicchi —anunció Kise con alegría, quedándose cerca del pelirrojo, viendo como este empezaba a servir el curry.

—Gracias, Kise.

El ojimiel se quedó mirando con atención a su amigo pelirrojo, bastante hambriento la verdad y ahí se dio cuenta del inusual collar ajeno. Ese anillo se veía bastante costoso y no parecía un simple anillo cualquiera, era del tipo conyugal o eso pensó, pues ya había modelado con varios antes, por eso lo conocía.

—Kagamicchi, ¿dónde compraste tu cadena? —preguntó Kise, con incertidumbre.

El pelirrojo ocultó la ligera tensión de su cuerpo, no iba a decirles la verdad porque no quería que le llovieran montones de preguntas. Sería incómodo, así que inventó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Mi madre me lo regaló hace tiempo.

El tono con que habló, llamó la atención de Kuroko y agudizó su oído, mientras que Aomine le miró de reojo.

— ¿En serio? —Kise no estaba conforme.

— ¿Por qué? —Kagami no le miraba y seguía concentrado en servir la comida.

—Porque tú anillo dice algo bastante raro de comprender, porque son abreviaturas inglesas —Kise sujetó el anillo con delicadeza, dejándolo a vista del ojorijo y a la propia—. Esta frase, sabes qué dice, ¿no?

Kagami frunció el ceño.

—Me cuesta leer el inglés, ya lo sabes, y siendo abreviaturas…

Ryota supo que no mentía.

—Kagamicchi, aquí en una parte de tu anillo dice "siempre…"

—Kise-kun, deberías dejar que Kagami-kun termine de servir la comida —sugirió Kuroko.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Lo siento, Kagamicchi, espero no se enfríe la comida por eso —se disculpó Kise, entendiendo al vuelo del porque la interrupción de su novio.

—Ya, no pasa nada. Ahora deja de revolotear a mi alrededor —refunfuñó Kagami, quién por alguna razón, tenía el corazón acelerado.

Estaba tan cerca de saber lo que su anillo decía. Pero si tuvo un momento de duda, esta se esfumó cuando de refilón, su mirada se topó con la de Aomine, haciéndolo desconcentrar, por lo que luego tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y acomodar sus pensamientos para seguir sirviendo la comida.

" _Eternamente tuyo, siempre amándote_ ".

Esas palabras llegaron a su mente de golpe y Kagami jadeó, porque un agudo dolor apareció en su cabeza. Él no las pensó, para nada, fue como si resurgieran de su mente con una voz diferente a la suya, como cuando acaba de florecer una rosa.

—Hey, Kagami, ¿por qué te tardas tanto? —exigió Aomine, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y fijamente.

Aunque notó como el pelirrojo se tensó, no supo el por qué, pero por alguna razón, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 ** _Y como pudieron notar, Midorima y Takao también tienen su protagonismo aquí también, ¿qué se imaginan de ellos? Asdasdassads, yo realmente amo a esos dos, así que era imposible que no los pusiera aquí y sin ser canon xD._**

 ** _La cosa de Kagami con su anillo se pone buena, ¿verdad? Y sé qué más de alguna/o espera con impaciencia el desenlace de todo eso, pero pues…. Paciencia xD._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios respecto a eso!_**

 ** _Los amo y nos vemos x3_**


	10. Rebasando El Vaso ll

**_ASdalsdjkasldasl, primero que nada, pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer, puesto vine súper cansada de la Universidad y a penas podía con mi alma :'v. Pero bueno, como no les quedo mal con la actualización, aquí vengo a dejarles un capítulo más :3._**

 ** _¡Gracias por sus comentarios, pequeños saltamontes! Es un gusto para mí saber sus opiniones y poder responderlas, aunque quizá para los comentarios anónimos no pueda darles contestación, igualmente siempre los leo ;u;_**

 ** _Huehuehue, bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._**

* * *

 _/Domingo 4 de Agosto del 2013/_

— ¿Cómo está evolucionando mi hijo, doctor? —preguntó Alex, estando en la habitación del chico con el doctor presente y varias enfermeras acomodando los aparatos.

Desde el día viernes que Tatsuya despertó, estuvo sujeto a muchos análisis así como le fueron ayudando a que empezara a recuperar el control de su cuerpo y a hablar, pues estando en el coma por casi dos años no hacía fácil sus movimientos. Se sentía como si acabara de nacer y estuviera aprendiendo a caminar y hablar otra vez. Pero gracias a qué fue tratado perfectamente por el doctor y las enfermeras, el chico estaba mostrando mejoría.

—Hasta ahora bien. Su memoria está intacta y sus reflejos corporales van siendo más rápidos; si sigue así, pronto será dado de alta —respondió el doctor con esperanza, viendo a su paciente.

—Es un alivio —Alex suspiró y sonrió, acercándose al muchacho para sujetarle la mano.

—Por ahora, debemos dejar que Tatsuya siga descansando —aconsejó el doctor.

—Sí, doctor, pero yo estaré pendiente de él —repuso Alex.

—En ese caso, con permiso. Cualquier cosa, ya saben cómo avisar —recordó el doctor con una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación, seguido de las enfermeras.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Tatsuya? —preguntó Alex, acariciando el cabello negro y lacio del chico.

—Supongo que mejor, ya puedo hablar bien —respondió Tatsuya inexpresivo. A él le importaba poco como se sentía, él quería saber sobre alguien más—. Mamá… ¿qué pasó con Taiga? —esta vez, su rostro reflejó una profunda desesperación.

Y a la rubia se le encogió el corazón de ver a su hijo sufrir así, pero no le iba a mentir.

—Taiga está vivo —fue lo primero que Alex dijo para lograr que el pelinegro se calmara y lo logró, pero aun así se notaba ansioso—. Yo…, solo sé que luego de una semana de que todo pasara, fue trasladado a otro país para ser tratado, porque su estado era más grave que el tuyo —explicó con un nudo en la garganta.

Tatsuya apretó los labios y sintió un horrible hueco en su pecho, así que se sujetó el anillo que colgaba de su cadena con fuerza.

— ¡¿Por qué se lo llevaron tan lejos?! —aunque no subió su tono al hablar, se notaba la ansiedad y el dolor en su voz— Necesito verlo, necesito saber cómo está…

El monitor que escaneaba los latidos de su corazón aceleró y Alex acarició el cabello del chico.

—Cálmate, Tatsuya. No he podido averiguar nada desde que se lo llevaron porque Yuu escondió bien esa información —aclaró—. Pero te prometo, que voy a averiguar todo.

—Maldición, sí esa vez tan solo le hubiera hecho caso… —Tatsuya se tapó los ojos.

No había palabra que describiera el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, sentía que una parte de él le faltaba si no estaba Taiga a su lado. Se sentía incompleto, porque él era como su sol, él lo era todo en su vida.

Y por ese mismo amor que le profesaba, y ahora que había despertado, no se iba a detener y lo encontraría. Lo encontraría, porque una relación como la suya, no se iba a quedar incompleta de ninguna manera.

Porque Tatsuya era solamente de él, del mismo modo que Taiga lo era para él.

* * *

—Al fin has vuelto, he, bastardo —saludó la voz de un chico bastante alto, de cabello negro que estaba bien recogido con varias trenzas pegadas a su cabeza, que parecía como si fueran rastras—. ¿Tienes toda la información que necesito?

—Uh, así es, Haizaki —el otro muchacho, era alguien con el cabello un poco largo, negro y lacio, con unas cejas pobladas y todo su ser desprendía mala vista—. Ahí, están los nombres completos de los idiotas esos, a qué se dedican ahora y sus relaciones con las demás personas —explicó, mientras le lanzó el sobre a su amigo.

Haizaki lo recibió mientras se lamió el dedo pulgar y sonrió malicioso.

—Veamos, esto está interesante… ¿Con quién empezaré? —enarcó una ceja, mientras pasaba hoja tras hoja— Aquí hay dos personas que no conozco, parece bueno empezar con ellos, después de todo, Shintaro y Daiki fueron los principales culpables de todo —su voz se cargó de un tono bastante cruel.

—Heh, sí es así, mis planes son los siguientes para ti.

* * *

 _/Lunes 5 de Agosto del 2013/_

Desde el día sábado, en que Kise había mencionado el tema del anillo, no había dejado de verlo a cada rato, leyendo esa misma frase en inglés, como si con eso pudiera hacer a su mente recordar todo lo que le faltaba saber.

¿Era una simple coincidencia todo esto? ¿Cuál era el verdadero origen de su anillo? Porque era más que obvio lo especial que era para su persona, recordara o no, su cuerpo le hacía saber que era así.  
Además, desde aquel día, no había dejado de sentir una ligera presión en su pecho, trayéndole otra vez la misma sensación de que debería estar en otro lugar, con _otra persona_ , haciendo otra cosa; esa que le indicaba que estaba incompleto.  
Pero que había desaparecido o mejor dicho, dejado atrás, por sus sentimientos hacía Aomine, ¿por qué ahora otra vez estaba de regreso, sí hacía tanto tiempo había desaparecido?

Kagami se sentía frustrado e impaciente, quería saber todo, quería saberlo y no sabía qué hacer.

Tenía un sabor agridulce en su lengua. Quizá le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, quizá después de todo el que tuviera ese anillo era una coincidencia…  
Le inquietaba más el hecho, gracias a la frase que el anillo tenía grabado, confundiéndole. ¿Acaso antes había querido a otra persona?, pero no lo creía, porque de ser así, sus padres se lo hubieran dicho, no los creía capaces de ocultarse algo como eso. Para nada, porque ellos siempre le apoyaron desde que salió del hospital, contándole cosas de su vida para que recordara poco a poco.  
Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que algo le escondían, sobre todo su madre, su intuición le decía eso, mas seguramente no era algo tan grave, ¿o sí?

Se estaba quebrando la mente, cuando su celular sonó, notificándole la llegada de un WhatsApp.

" _Kagami, te espero en la cancha de siempre para jugar en media hora"._

Aomine dejó clara su orden y el pelirrojo bufó. Odiaba que le mandaran cosas, pero esta vez no replicaría nada, porque de verdad necesitaba distraerse, no obstante, llegaría media hora tarde, como venganza de la orden. Pero de todos modos, iba a empezar a vestirse ya, recordando el regalo que recibió por parte del peliazul.  
Vio el par tenis y sonrió, sintiendo como ahora toda esa confusión parecía desaparecer y si bien no era tranquilidad lo que sentía en pensar en Aomine, las sensaciones eran realmente potentes como para hacer desaparecer todo lo demás.

* * *

El calor del baño les envolvió completamente sus cuerpos cuando ingresaron, para meterse poco a poco a la bañera y disfrutar de la comodidad de higienizarse con la persona que se ama.

Kise se acomodó primero y le siguió Kuroko, acomodándose en el regazo de su novio, mientras movía un patito de hule; el rubio empezó a acariciarle su cuerpo con devoción, dejando beso tras beso en los omoplatos ajenos, mordiendo ligeramente, con cariño sin intención de dejar marca.  
Al menos, no todavía. Y el peliceleste se dejaba hacer, gustoso, suspirando ligeramente, acariciando las piernas de su novio con suavidad.  
Ambas pieles eran tersas y suaves.

—Kise-kun, he estado pensando algo desde el sábado —dijo Kuroko con su habitual serenidad.

—Me imagino. ¿Tiene que ver con el anillo de Kagamicchi? —preguntó Kise, mirando a su novio, estrechándolo.

—Sí. ¿Podrías decirme lo que leíste en ese anillo? —pidió Kuroko, alzando la mirada al rubio.

Ryota suspiró y asintió.

—Una parte decía "siempre amándote", pero la primera frase no logré comprender muy bien. Por eso, no creo que eso haya sido un regalo de la madre de Kagamicchi.

—Pero no creo que Kagami-kun nos esté mintiendo. O al menos, no adrede.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Kurokocchi? —Kise recargó su brazo en la orilla de la bañera, lo flexionó y acomodó su rostro sobre la palma su mano, viendo con interés al otro chico, dudoso.

—Siento que Kagami-kun nos está ocultando algo, siempre lo he sentido desde que lo conocí, pero pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías —explicó Kuroko con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle —aventuró Kise.

—No, no creo que sea conveniente, Kagami-kun debe quedar un poco expuesto hacía nosotros para que nos lo cuente —intuyó Kuroko, regresando a su inexpresión.

—Moo, esto es tan confuso —suspiró Kise.

—Debemos ser pacientes, así que no le digas nada a Aomine-kun —repuso Kuroko y se sumergió más en el agua de la bañera.

* * *

 _/Martes 13 de Agosto del 2013/_

Había pasado más de una semana y Takao estaba inconforme y desconfiado por completo.  
No había visto a su amigo peliverde desde el sábado que estuvieron en casa de Kise, pero no porque este se hubiera ido a algún lado, no. Porque de hecho le contestaba los WhatsApp que le mandaba casi todos los días para preguntarle si quería salir a algún lugar a jugar o algo similar, conociendo los gustos de Shintaro, el problema era que este ponía cualquier pretexto.  
Porque sí eran solo excusas, Kazunari conocía muy bien al peliverde, no por nada eran mejores amigos y estaba enamorado de él.  
Por eso es que estaba tan inquieto, ¿por qué Shin-chan lo estaba evitando así? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Pues que recordara el sábado no hizo nada malo, solo lo de siempre.

Sinceramente, extrañaba demasiado ver al ojiverde, lo extrañaba mucho. Se sentía inquieto si no lo veía, tampoco es como si dependiera de él como tal, pero era la persona de la que estaba enamorado y obviamente sus días se alegraban y centraban en él, ¿cómo no extrañarlo?, había acostumbrado parte de su vida diaria con Midorima.

—Kazu-chan, te ves tan apagado hoy, ¿qué pasa? —le cuestionó Kotomi, quien se asomaba al cuarto de su hermano menor, pues tenía la puerta abierta.

—Es solo qué… hm, estoy cansado —mintió Takao. No es que no confiara precisamente en su hermana, pero decirle que era porque estaba enamorado de un chico no era tan fácil o al menos, eso pensaba ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—Dime la verdad, Kazu-chan —amonestó Kotomi con suavidad—. ¿Es por Midorima-kun?

El pelinegro le miró con los ojos como platos, a lo que ella sonrió divertida.

—Eres bastante obvio, hermanito —canturreó—. Pero bueno, ¿qué pasa con él?

Takao parpadeó ligeramente y se rascó la nuca, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

—Siento que me está evitando y no sé por qué.

—Uh, ¿por qué crees eso? —Kotomi enarcó una ceja y se acercó hasta sentarse al lado del ojiazul.

—Siempre pone pretextos para no salir conmigo las veces que le he dicho —Takao frunció el ceño.

La chica suspiró.

—Bueno, ¿y has ido a verlo a su casa? Eres espontaneo como para depender siempre de lo que te diga Midorima-kun.

Takao miró a su hermana, pues eso que decía era cierto. Normalmente antes hubiera llegado de improvisto a casa del peliverde, ¿o es que ahora se detenía por sus sentimientos? ¿Qué tenían qué ver? Quizá porque no quería hacer enojar al peliverde.

—Ah, ¡tienes razón! Entonces, iré a verlo —rió Takao con emoción—. Gracias, Kotomi.

Dicho esto, el pelinegro le dio un fugaz abrazo a la muchacha y salió disparado de su cuarto llevando su celular y billetera, donde también guardaba las fotos de aquella primera vez que tuvo una casi cita.

Conocía muy bien el camino para llegar a la casa del peliverde, estaba a media hora de su casa si se iba corriendo. Y como tenía buena condición física, así lo hizo, porque este día Shin-chan no se escaparía de estar con él.  
No se preocupaba porque estaba seguro el peliverde no malentendería la escena, estaba seguro de que Midorima no se podría dar cuenta que aquello lo hacía no solo como amigo, porque aunque este estuviera con él, no mostraba ningún interés en ese tipo de cosas. Además, eran dos hombres, ¿no? Sería ilógico pensarlo, por eso Takao estaba a salvo. Y como en un principio pensó, no le molestaba tener que esconder sus sentimientos, al menos a palabras, porque sus acciones eran un poco delatadoras, mas solo para los ojos externos, porque para el peliverde seguía siendo lo mismo; él no se fijaba en esos pequeños detalles, porque él no sentía lo mismo por el ojiazul.  
Eso pensaba Kazunari y sintió cierto dolor en su pecho, pero lo ignoró. No por eso se iba a desanimar o tomar alguna decisión precipitada como llegar y decir "estoy enamorado de ti, Shin-chan, mírame", aunque si este no fuera como era, probablemente lo haría.

Pero Takao todavía no conocía el desespero y sufrimiento de amar a alguien en estas circunstancias, porque hasta ahora lo único que le bajaba un poco los ánimos, era el hecho de saber que Midorima no le correspondía, pero veía que a él no le gustaba nadie, ninguna persona más estaba alrededor del peliverde que pudiera considerar una competencia. No había nadie más que Midorima mirara con otros ojos.  
Eso le daba tranquilidad.

Cuando llegó a casa de su amigo, tocó energéticamente el timbre con una sonrisa. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, no era quien esperaba.

— ¡Oh! Takao-san —era la hermana menor del peliverde, Ayumi—. Supongo que vienes a ver a mi hermano, ¿no? —sonrió con amabilidad.

—Ayumi-chan —saludó Takao con una sonrisa animada, se llevaba bien con la menor—. Y sí, es por eso que vine.

—Lo siento, Takao-san, pero él no está aquí —Ayumi suspiró—. Ha estado saliendo mucho esta semana.

Eso desconcertó al pelinegro, ¿Shin-chan estaba saliendo esta semana? Pero si este le había dicho que se quedaba a estudiar o algo similar, dando a entender que no salía de casa.

—Es que no lo había visto —Takao se encogió de hombros—. Pero entonces, volveré otro día —sonrió forzadamente.

—Le diré que viniste, no te preocupes —prometió Ayumi y sonrió, despidiendo al chico con una mano.

—Bien, gracias, Ayumi-chan. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió Takao de igual manera y se dio la vuelta.

La cabeza del ojiazul era un caos ahora que había hablado con la hermanita de su amigo, no le cabía en su mente, ¿acaso Shin-chan estaba saliendo con alguien más? Siendo así, ¿por qué ni siquiera se lo dijo?

Esto estaba mal, Midorima lo estaba ignorando por alguien más, ¿no?  
Takao suspiró, necesitaba relajarse un poco, necesitaba evitar que ese dolor punzante creciera en su interior o algo se quebraría en su amistad con el ojiverde.  
Por eso, decidió ir al centro comercial, a ver que encontraba de bueno y así lo hizo, sin embargo, tan pronto puso un pie ahí, se arrepintió de haber ido cuando sus ojos tan ágiles, vieron algo que no prefería ver.

Ahí estaba Shintarou, sí, pero no estaba solo. Estaba con esa tal Nana, caminando mientras la chica comía un jodido helado.

 _¿Con qué me ha ignorado todo este tiempo para estar con ese chica?_ , pensó Takao con desilusión, pero también molestia, ¿por qué Shin-chan no fue capaz de decírselo?, ya sabía que su amigo era un tsundere de primera que no le gustaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas, pero, ¿qué no eran amigos y se tenían confianza? ¿O solo Takao lo sentía así?  
De pronto, se sintió idiota, ahí, parado viendo a los otros dos. Lo peor de todo, es que ni derecho tenía de ir y reclamar algo, porque su amistad no dictaba el ser posesivos.

Midorima estaba serio, pero se veía claramente como platicaba con la muchacha de cabellos anaranjados, quien reía con ganas y sin pena alguna, le tomó del brazo, haciendo que el primero frunciera el ceño, pero no se lo impidió.

Takao sentía que se volvería loco de los celos al ver esa escena y empuñó sus manos, no debía hacer algo impulsivo, tal vez lo mejor sería irse y dejar a esos dos solos, ¿no?  
Pero masoquistamente, lo que hizo fue seguirlos hasta lo que fue el parque, donde estos se sentaron y el ojiazul permaneció atrás de unos árboles de sakura. Lo mejor es que se fuera de ahí o terminaría más lastimado, más dolido, pero no, ahí estaba. Quería saber de qué hablaban, ¿acaso a Midorima le gustaba esa tipa? Parecía que así era, porque no hacía mucho para impedir los acercamientos que ella tenía.  
Justo cuando vio como la chica llamada Nana se levantó para ir a quién sabe dónde, decidió irse como si nada.

— ¿Takao? —esa fue la voz de Midorima, que se había incorporado para ir a la tienda detrás del parque y por eso fue inevitable que no viera al pelinegro— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —al preguntar eso, sonó ligeramente molesto.

Y eso no pasó desapercibido para Takao, quien sonrió como si nada, poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza.

—Solo pasaba por aquí, Shin-chan.

Pero Midorima no se tragó eso, porque él también conocía a su amigo, fuera tsundere o no, él siempre se fijaba en el ojiazul cuando este parecía no darse cuenta.

— ¿Me estabas siguiendo, no es así? ¿Por qué demonios lo hacías?

—Déjalo, Shin-chan. Yo solo quería saber el motivo del porque me estabas evitando todo este tiempo, ¿no crees que era justo que me dijeras la verdad? —Takao frunció el ceño y le miró. Sabía que no debía reclamarle, lo sabía, pero sus sentimientos estaban traicionando su razón.

Estaba llegando al límite y sus celos no ayudaban tampoco.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida —expresó Midorima con seriedad, sin inmutarse por la mirada de su amigo.

El pelinegro apretó los labios.

—Pero soy tu amigo, Shin-chan, tengo derecho a saberlo porque se supone nos tenemos confianza —repuso Takao, tratando de no molestarse más. Las palabras del peliverde le dolieron bastante.

—Nunca te dije que eso conllevaba nuestra amistad —Midorima se ajustó los lentes. Todavía no tenía su amuleto, lo que era muy probable que iría a comprar todavía.

— ¡Deja de ser tan frío, Shin-chan! —exclamó Takao y le miró— ¡Por lo menos pudiste decirme algo como "voy a salir con alguien más", no mentirme ni ignorarme, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti?!

— ¡No tengo la necesidad de eso! ¿Desde cuándo te dije que eras mi cuidador? No eres mi madre, Takao —espetó Midorima con el ceño fruncido—. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera sin darte explicaciones.

— ¡Pero tú preferiste irte toda la jodida semana con esa chica! ¡Si tanto te gusta ella por lo menos pudiste decirme, así no me preocupaba por ti! —dijo Takao nuevamente.

La mirada del peliverde expresó incertidumbre por eso.

— ¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, idiota? No sabes ni lo que dices, eso no…

—Me queda claro, porque lo estoy viendo. Toda esta semana has salido con ella, ¿no es así?

Las palabras de Takao estaban cambiando de rumbo, pero ahora no podía detenerse al hablar.

Y la paciencia de Midorima se estaba yendo a la mierda con una discusión que era tan absurda para él, es decir, ¿qué acaso Takao no podía ver que no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera él? ¿O el hecho de que sus salidas con Nana eran por un motivo completamente al que el pelinegro suponía?

—Takao, lo que dices no tiene ningún maldito sentido.

—No, Shin-chan, no es justo que no me dijeras…

— ¡Ya está bien! —exclamó Midorima— Lo que no es justo es que sigas fastidiándome como siempre lo haces, ¿cómo le haces para irritarme tanto? —inquirió con ferocidad, pero no es como si de verdad quisiera decirlo o esas palabras fueran completamente ciertas, simplemente su paciencia había desaparecido y al pelinegro se necesitaba hablarle con dureza para que entendiera. O eso creía.

Sin embargo, para Takao, esas palabras tuvieron un significado completamente diferente. Algo en su interior se quebró y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—… ¿Soy un fastidio para ti, eh?

Cuando Midorima notó la tristeza expresada en el rostro del pelinegro, se arrepintió completamente de sus palabras, dándose cuenta del daño que causaron.

—Claro, ahora ya no tienes por qué soportarme, ya estás bien acompañado —volvió a decir Takao, mientras enfocaba su visión detrás del peliverde, viendo como la chica esa regresaba.

El peliverde suspiró.

—Takao, deja de…

—Está bien, no te volveré a molestar. Ya me queda claro que yo no te importo como tú a mí —Takao se quedó serio y se dio la vuelta, sin ver a la cara al más alto—. Adiós, Midorima —finalizó con frialdad.

Esas palabras se colaron en el corazón del peliverde, que sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo, porque el pelinegro nunca, nunca le llamó por su apellido luego de haberse vuelto _mejores amigos_.  
Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para detenerlo, solo vio como la espalda del pelinegro se alejaba hasta desaparecer de su vista.

¿Por qué esta pelea le dolía así? ¿Por qué de repente perdió las ganas de seguir aquí en compañía con esa chica? Con una chica que era asistente del hospital y con quién estaba saliendo simplemente para poder empezar a apartar su lugar para sus prácticas profesionales en un futuro, que aunque faltaban varios años, debía comenzar a ver por algún lugar, porque la competencia era enorme y el peliverde era alguien demasiado precavido.

Eso era lo de menos ahora. Se sintió perdido, no sabía qué demonios le sucedía a su cuerpo ahora, ¿qué es lo que Takao le estaba haciendo para sentirse así de mal?

No tenía sentido, para nada tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de su mente la mirada tan cargada de tristeza que el pelinegro le dedicó y que duró solo unos segundos, como si no hubiese estado así, pero aun así fue capaz de captar por mera _suerte_.

Porque Shintarou en ningún momento quiso herirlo, no, no, no. Si no le había dicho nada antes, era para que no pensara mal, porque intuía que Takao le molestaría con sus típicas bromas si le decía que saldría con una chica y por más que le dijera que sería para fines estudiantiles, el otro le molestaría hasta el cansancio.  
Pero tal parece que todo tuvo el efecto contrario. Porque el pelinegro no lo molestó, al contrario, este se molestó.

Mas, a Midorima le taladraban las últimas palabras que Kazunari dijo, ese "ya me queda claro que yo no te importo como tú a mí", no era cierto. No era verdad, pero no era algo que pudiera decir en palabras tan abiertamente. Decir algo como eso no era fácil para el peliverde, era demasiado comprometedor.

Ni siquiera entendía más que nada el porqué de la actitud de Takao, ¿por qué se mostró tan dolido? Fuera lo que fuera, el peliverde supo que lo había lastimado de verdad.

 _Eres un idiota_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Aunque no hizo nada más para enmendarlo. No todavía.

* * *

Cuando Kazunari llegó a su casa, no dijo ni pio pese a que su hermana le llamó, encerrándose en su cuarto.

Su cabello le cubría el rostro, para evitar que sus ojos cristalizados se vieran, pero no iba a llorar, para nada lo haría, ¿por qué derramar una lágrima por alguien que cree eres un fastidio en su vida?  
No valía la pena hacerlo. No por Shintaro.

Pero eso no quitaba que su corazón le doliera de tal modo que prefería arrancárselo del bendito pecho.

 _Ya sé, ya sabía que yo no soy tan importante para… Midorima… como él lo es para mí, ya lo sabía…_ , pensó Takao, apretando los labios, luchando para que sus ojos no derramaran ninguna lágrima. Su garganta le picaba, no encontraba su voz, no podía ni hablar. Sentía engarrotados sus músculos de tanto que corrió desde el centro comercial hasta su casa bajo el sol del verano.  
Estaba exhausto y desganado.

Sus labios que siempre mostraban una hermosa sonrisa, ahora tenían una mueca crispada de tristeza que no desaparecía por más que el pelinegro intentara pensar en otra cosa para alejar esos sentimientos negativos tan impropios de él.

Quizá esto no le afectara de esta manera tan devastadora, de no haber sido por las últimas palabras de Midorima y porque él le mintió descaradamente, diciendo que no saldría por estudiar o cosas similares, cuando se la pasaba con esa chica.

Takao hubiera sido capaz de entender y aceptar con todo el dolor de su corazón que el peliverde estuviera saliendo con alguien si este se lo hubiera dicho a la cara y no se lo escondiera, ¿acaso su amistad no significaba nada?  
Sí, ya sabía que no era su madre para tener mil explicaciones de todo lo que su amigo hacía, ¿pero dónde quedaba su confianza entonces? ¿Dónde? Porque no creía que Midorima no lo considerara su amigo… aunque por lo último que le dijo, ya no sabía que pensar.

Pero de algo sí estaba seguro y eso era que tenía su corazón roto.

Y tardaría en sanar.

Lo sabía y aun así, Takao no lloró, como si ese hueco en su corazón, causado por la tristeza y dolor, no estuviera ahí.

* * *

 _ **Lo único que tengo que decirles, es que no odien a Midorima(?). Ya saben, para alguien tan "tsundere" como lo es él, aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos no es nada fácil... Yo lo entiendo bien(?), alskjdsaljdasl :'v. Pero descuiden, la relación entre Takao y Midorima llegará a una solución, aunque no tan rápido.**_

 _ **Y como ven, Himuro está despierto y nuestro antagonista ha aparecido, addsdsadsa xD. Es extraño, porque aunque haya utilizado a Haizaki para esto, igual lo amo, jaja.**_

 ** _En fin, de verdad me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto, pues como autora, significa mucho para mí leer lo que piensan del capítulo, que les gustó, lo que no y qué les hubiese gustado que pasara uwu._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


	11. En Un Mal Momento

**_¡Buenas noches, pequeños saltamontes! Me he tardado un poco hoy, ya que usualmente subo los caps en la tarde, pero pues estuve haciendo algunas cosas de la Universidad..., y en fin, cosa que no vienen al caso xD._**

 ** _De nueva cuenta, agradezco a las personitas que se toman su tiempo para comentar, dejándome su valiosa opinión, y marcando la diferencia entre los demás. ¡Pero!, también gracias a todos quiénes me leen en silencio(?), por sus follows y favs uvu._**

 ** _Espero disfruten del capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._**

* * *

 _/Sábado 17 de Agosto del 2013/_

 _La habitación donde se encontraba, estaba pintada de color celeste pastel, algo muy tenue e impedía que los rayos del sol brillaran ahí, por eso siempre amaba dormir ahí.  
Eso no era lo mejor, lo mejor era despertar ahí. _

_El olor que llenaba su nariz era relajado, fresco. Esa presencia le llenaba de tremenda tranquilidad, lo hacía sentir tan bien._

 _Besó ese cuerpo terso más de una vez._

— _Taiga… —una voz que nunca antes había escuchado, pero que sabía conocía, sonó._

* * *

Kagami abrió los ojos de golpe y con la respiración agitada, se sentó en su cama, viendo todo a su alrededor, encontrando solo la calma de esta y que no era la que soñó.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño tan… raro, pero tan tranquilo?  
En estas dos semanas, era la primera vez que le pasaba, ya que usualmente cuando dormía no soñaba nada o bien no lo recordaba, solo cuando esos sueños eran parte de su memoria es que podía verlos con claridad aún después de despertar. Por ende, solo había una explicación para esto.  
Pero le parecía increíble que eso fuera un recuerdo como tal. Sabía que ahí, donde se soñó estaba alguien más, alguien que no tenía idea de quién era.

Su corazón estaba acelerado por eso mismo, todavía podía respirar ese bonito perfume que soñó y sentía una sensación familiar por eso, ¿qué era? ¿Qué significaba?  
Y luego estaba esa voz tan calmada que despertó sus instintos de un modo diferente a cuando estaba con Aomine.

Suspiró. Mejor se levantaría antes de pensar de más y desesperarse por algo que no tenía claro. Además, ya tenía mucho con el cambio que tuvo su madre desde hace dos semanas, el cual no tenía explicación alguna, solo que de la nada, parecía menos calmada, ya no se veía tan relajada como siempre. Pero suponía todo era por el trabajo, ¿no? O quizá porque su padre no pudo venir después de todo como le había dicho en un principio, aunque tampoco es como eso le lastimara de algún modo, ya sabía que su papá estaba ocupado y ya no era un niño en ese aspecto.  
Su madre le había dicho que pasó un contratiempo en el trabajo de su padre, por eso pospuso su fecha de llegada y no sabía para cuándo estaría libre. O eso le había dicho hace dos sábados pasados, cuando llegó de su fiesta.  
Y desde ese día, Kagami notaba a su madre diferente, cosa que le preguntó, pero no obtuvo nada certero más que un "no es nada, cariño, solo estrés del trabajo" y optó por aceptar dicha respuesta. Sin embargo, su instinto le decía que algo más había ahí, donde estaba seguro si preguntaba no tendría la verdad.

Mejor pensar en las cosas buenas, como el hecho de que su amistad con Aomine se iba recuperando poco a poco desde su cumpleaños también.  
Eso era algo que lo tenía con los ánimos subidos todo el día, de tal modo que incluso dejó de darle importancia al hecho del origen de su anillo, pese a que seguía sin conocer exactamente esas palabras grabadas de este, porque después de todo, solo era un objeto y seguramente cuando lo compró así estaba, ¿no? O era más fácil creer eso, puesto cuando recuperara por completo todos sus recuerdos, sabría la verdad, no debía complicarse ahora que estaba mucho mejor esa relación que nunca quería perder con el peliazul.

Incluso había vuelto a ir a casa de Aomine para cocinarle cuando este se lo pedía de buena manera o lo apostaba al jugar algún uno a uno, donde el pelirrojo aún seguía perdiendo, pero no de la misma manera. Además, no es como si fuera un esfuerzo para él estar yendo a casa del moreno a cocinarle, al contrario, era algo que había extrañado y que tampoco le diría para evitar momentos incómodos.  
Así habían sido sus dos semanas. Y hoy seguramente tendría algo más interesante, ya que esta vez, Kise y Kuroko también estarían ahí para jugar un rato con el peliazul y Kagami e incluso quizá algunos de sus conocidos con los que solía jugar de vez en cuando, que estuvieron presentes en el torneo de basquetbol callejero.

Qué bueno que estaba de vacaciones. Así que sin más, se metió a duchar para despertar por completo, se vistió con algo sencillo y típico para el deporte—un short, una playera sin mangas, su par de tenis— sin perder su cadena.

Estaba desayunando, cuando su madre se sentó a su lado. Ella ya había desayunado antes, porque se levantó temprano.

— ¿Irás a jugar otra vez con Aomine-kun? —preguntó Mika, con serenidad, acomodando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—Sí, pasaré el resto del día con él y los demás chicos, tal vez incluso vaya a su casa —respondió Kagami, con la boca llena de comida, todavía sin acostumbrarse a la seriedad con que ahora se veía su madre.

De lo que no se estaba dando cuenta, era de que Mika estaba más perspicaz que de costumbre, estaba alerta gracias a la llamada de su padre que recibió aquel sábado. Y por eso, cosa de su pánico o no, tenía que confirmar algo o entonces, todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, no serviría de nada.

—Taiga, cariño, ¿puedes decirme cuál es tu relación con Aomine-kun?

Al pelirrojo casi se le sale el agua que tomaba por la nariz por esa pregunta que le tomó con la guardia completamente baja. ¡¿Su madre se habría dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado del peliazul?! Pero no se adelantó a los hechos y prefirió hacer como si su corazón no se aceleró por eso.

—Es mi amigo y rival, mamá, ¿por qué? —Kagami frunció el ceño, con fuerza, como si esa suposición le molestara, porque tampoco era tan despistado como para no notar el desagrado que su madre tenía por ese tipo de relaciones y lo menos que quería ahora, eran complicaciones cuando ya las cosas parecían estar tranquilas.

Mika suspiró aliviada. Pero todavía se sentía inquieta, aunque no desconfió de su hijo, tal vez si estaba demasiado paranoica y sería mejor calmarse o las cosas se saldrían de control.

—Simple curiosidad, pues como en un momento me pareció ver que dejaste de frecuentarlo y desde hace algunos días volviste a hacerlo —explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso fue porque me pusiste a trabajar tiempo completo, por eso. Además, Aomine empezó a salir con algunas amigas —aclaró Kagami. No era mentira lo que dijo, pero no era eso el verdadero motivo.

—Sí, tienes razón —Mika amplió su sonrisa, tranquilizándose.

—Me iré yendo ya, mamá. Te avisaré cuando regrese —repuso Kagami una vez se terminó el desayuno y se incorporó.

—Vete con cuidado, cariño —Mika se incorporó para abrazarlo y acariciarle el cabello con cariño, causando que el otro se enfurruñara por los mimos.

El pelirrojo se despidió y salió del departamento con una sonrisa, porque iría nuevamente a ver al chico de quién estaba enamorado.

 _Deben ser solo imaginaciones mías_ , pensó Mika al notar la sonrisa de su hijo _, la historia no se puede repetir otra vez_ , se animó, logrando calmarse.

* * *

Como cada sábado, Midorima estaba en la biblioteca de la ciudad para buscar libros en los que entretenerse, era una rutina muy conocida para su familia y amigos o cualquiera que lo conociera.

Hacía un par de días que no sabía nada de Takao, pensó que este le mandaría algún mensaje por lo sucedido de aquel día, disculpándose quizá, aunque no estaba seguro de que el pelinegro tuviera realmente la culpa de lo que pasó. Sin embargo, el peliverde tampoco lo iba a buscar, su tsunderismo y orgullo se lo impedían.  
Cosa que no era nada bueno, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba.

Aun cuando Oha Asa avisó que escorpio estaba en el _último_ lugar del racking de la suerte y cáncer en el tercero.

Estaba actuando bastante egoísta. Mas no se daba cuenta que lo estaba haciendo para frenar la ansiedad que tenía desde que pasó la pelea con Kazunari y que aumentó desde que despertó. Se decía a sí mismo que solo era por la predicción de Oha Asa, pero no creía fuera algo realmente malo.

Sacudió la cabeza al estar sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y se incorporó para buscar otro libro, dejando su mochila con su celular ahí dentro para adentrarse en los estantes, ignorando la presencia de cierto tipo ahí.

* * *

Aomine estaba rebotando el balón con una expresión seria en lo que esperaba al pelirrojo, mientras Kuroko y Kise estaban platicando con Satsuki de quién sabe qué.

Ahora que ya tenía reconocido sus sentimientos por Kagami, de alguna manera sentía que se desenvolvía mejor al estar con él, se sentía él mismo, sentía que sus "pero" desaparecían en cuando la presencia fuerte del chico estaba ahí a su lado.  
Era como si fueran la cara de una misma moneda, cada uno similar, pero con algo completamente diferente, causantes de fuertes emociones y sensaciones en su ser.

Ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero todavía no quería decir nada. No por miedo o algo, sino porque estaba seguro Kagami creería que estaría jugando con él, dadas las circunstancias del principio que reconocía, y el mismo Daiki se buscó, aunque tampoco creía poder aguantar mucho.  
Mas había otra cosa que lo detenía y esa era una pequeña advertencia que sentía en su subconsciente.

Quería y no quería que el mundo supiera que Kagami era suyo, pero lo segundo no era porque le diera vergüenza el que los demás se enteraran de que gustaba de un hombre, no.  
Sino por otro asunto más que por más que quisiera creer ya estaba cerrado desde hace tiempo, algo le decía que no era así, por eso mismo, todavía no se sentía con la libertad de hacer público sus sentimientos, porque quisiera o no, podrían ser un pequeña desventaja.  
Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, él era bastante apto para defenderse y defender, claro está.  
Quizá solo era que estaba poniendo pretextos todavía, porque todo esto sería muy pronto.  
Prefería creer eso.

—Estoy aquí —anunció Kagami, que llegaba directo a saludar a los demás, pero que primero le dirigió una mirada al peliazul.

Motivo por el cual, Aomine sonrió.

—Al fin llegas, Bakagami, me aburría de esperarte —le saludó.

—Ni te quejes, Ahomine, porque tú eres más impuntual —le replicó Kagami con el ceño fruncido y algo de burla.

—Bueno, ser perfecto en todo cansa —dijo Aomine, con aires de arrogancia.

—Idiota —resopló Kagami y atrapó el balón que el otro le lanzó.

—Ya, ¿viniste a hablar de lo genial que soy yo a jugar? Aunque si haces las dos cosas, no me importaría —espetó Aomine con una expresión cínica y divertida.

—Ahí vamos otra vez —dijeron Kise y Momoi en un suspiro de resignación, con una gotita de sudor resbalándose.

—Genial mis cojones —gruñó Kagami con fuerza—. ¡Te voy aplastar ese ego que tienes!

Acto seguido, ya estaba en la cancha, driblando, esquivando lo mejor que podía, la defensa del peliazul, mientras este sonreía con ganas. Como disfrutaba esas pequeñas e infantiles peleas.  
Kagami también lo hacía, por eso luego de estar ceñudo y serio, terminó teniendo una expresión relajada, disfrutando el juego con esa grata compañía.

—Es tan lindo ver lo bien que se llevan, pero Kurokocchi y yo también queremos jugar —exclamó Kise, metiéndose a la cancha y robándole el balón al pelirrojo al copiar uno de los movimientos del peliazul gracias a su habilidad.

Kagami sonrió con emoción y asintió.

—De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Quién irá con quién?

—Yo con Aomine-kun, desde hace tiempo tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es jugar con él ahora —respondió Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa, porque sí, estaba seguro el modo de jugar del peliazul cambió gracias a la derrota que sufrió para bien.

Los demás se sobresaltaron ligeramente al oírle hablar de pronto, no importaba cuanto, todavía no se acostumbraban por completo a su poca presencia.

— ¡Genial, Kagamicchi, haremos equipo! —Kise saltó encima del pelirrojo para abrazarlo, mientras el otro movía sus brazos para sacárselo de encima.

—Bien, bien, deja de perder el tiempo, Kise y empecemos —amonestó Aomine de mala manera, para nada contento de ver la cercanía del rubio con su pelirrojo, de nuevo pensando posesivamente.

—Mooo —masculló Kise con una sonrisa divertida al percibir los claros celos de su amigo, dándole un apretón más al pelirrojo para después separarse.

Así que, con Momoi de árbitro, empezaron a jugar.

La mañana se les pasó jugando, puesto no seguían el tiempo límite de un partido de basquetbol, sino que era hasta que su resistencia aguantara, cosa que con Kuroko eso fue buena idea, siendo el primero en cansarse y ya no poder ni siquiera hacer sus pases "especiales" a Aomine, quién se puso a maldecir un rato, para luego alegar que el solo podía contra Kise y Kagami, cosa que hizo bien en gran parte, hasta que de igual forma, el primero terminó cansadísimo, yéndose a acurrucar con su novio peliceleste, dejando al pelirrojo y al peliazul. Ciertamente, parecían bestias con esa tremenda resistencia o quizá era que ninguno quería dejar de jugar para evitar dejar de prestarle atención al otro con ese pretexto, ya que incluso Momoi terminó cansadísima siendo que no jugó y ahora ella veía el dúo de chicos en compañía de sus otros dos amigos.

Cuando Kagami y Aomine ya no pudieron más, los dos quedando empatados, se sentaron en la cancha para beber de sus botellas de agua como coyotes en el desierto, completamente exhaustos. De verdad que era increíble ver semejante resistencia en los dos, pero estaban tan emocionados que no notaron el hambre que ahora tenían, sobre todo el pelirrojo.

—Vaya que son unos monstruos, Dai-chan —suspiró Momoi con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa.

—Es verdad, aguantaron dos horas luego de que yo me retirara —argumentó Kuroko, bebiendo también de su agua.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde y se habían pasado jugando tres horas y media jugando.

—Por su culpa me estoy muriendo de hambre —puchereó Kise y recibió un toallazo por parte del peliazul.

—Podemos ir a nuestro departamento para que Kagamin cocine —sugirió Momoi, incorporándose y viendo a los chicos.

—Suena bien. Buena idea, Satsuki —Aomine pareció muy conforme con la idea.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en cocinarles, ya lo saben —dijo Kagami para luego inhalar con profundidad y así regularizar mejor su respiración.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato más sentados en la orilla de la cancha, con el tremendo sol golpeándoles sus caras, sin permitir que su cuerpo dejara de sudar, perlándose.  
Aunque siendo deportistas, se veían demasiado sensuales con esos cuerpos musculosos bañados en sudor, brillando y causando que su ropa se pegara ligeramente en la piel; eso causaba que las mujeres que pasaban por ahí cerca, los vieran encantadas.  
Los hombres también veían hacía allá, pero no por los chicos, sino porque Satsuki también se veía sexy con su cuerpo acalorado, pues decidió quedarse con una simple blusa y su short de mezclilla, acentuando perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo, resaltando su busto grande y con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.  
Todos parecían salidos de algún comercial de televisión, tenían un encanto que les hacía ver como celebridades, aunque pocos notaban a Kuroko gracias a la poca presencia de este, pero quiénes si lo vieron, pensaban lo mismo.

—Vámonos ya de aquí, hay demasiados idiotas —inquirió Aomine con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, ya que no le gustaba para nada esas miraditas que le daban al pelirrojo y a su amiga; a esta última porque la quería y cuidaba como a una hermana menor, aunque no lo dijera.

—Concuerdo contigo, Aominecchi —secundó Kise, pasando un brazo por los hombros del peliceleste de manera ligeramente posesiva; él también notó que más de uno le echó una ojeada a su novio, por más pocos que fueran.

—Bueno, bueno —Momoi se mordió el labio para no reír—. Entonces, vamos, chicos.

Los mencionados muchachos deportistas le hicieron caso.

Agradecieron que Kise llevara su automóvil, pues estaban tremendamente cansados como para caminar hasta la casa del peliazul y la pelirosa, de modo que se dirigieron a esta en el transporte ajeno. El rubio fue bastante inteligente al escoger un atajo, para así librarse del tráfico seguro gracias a las vacaciones. Puso el aire acondicionado y así emprendieron marcha.

* * *

Midorima iba de camino a casa con varios libros que prestó de la biblioteca, todavía inconforme.  
Pese a que se pasó todo el mañana metido en ese lugar, leyendo y leyendo, no lográndose sacar de la cabeza a cierto pelinegro.

Estaba ansioso sí. Tampoco dejaba de pensar en el hecho de qué Oha Asa predicó mala suerte para los escorpio en la mañana, ya no podía seguir haciéndole caso omiso a eso como al principio, pues se había vuelto un hábito para él llevarle el amuleto de la suerte a Takao cuando se decía era mala suerte para su signo y hoy era la excepción. Pero, ¿de verdad solo por eso estaba tan ansioso? Es decir, claro que le tenía muy afectado la pelea que tuvo con su amigo, más de lo que se atrevería a reconocer, sin embargo, tenía una maldita sensación extraña en su pecho. No era solo el malestar y tristeza por los términos en que quedó su amistad, no, era algo más que no sabía interpretar, algo que si le daba más importancia, se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

—Debo dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias —dijo para sí, Midorima y suspiró.

Iba a ver la hora, de modo que buscó su celular en su pantalón, pero no lo tenía, solo estaba ahí su amuleto de la suerte; eso le extrañó y buscó en su mochila, pero tampoco estaba. ¿Lo habría dejado en la biblioteca? Era lo más probable. Y no es que dependiera exactamente de la tecnología telefónica como la mayoría de adolescentes, pero ahí estaba Oha Asa y no podía dejarla.  
Así que corrió las dos cuadras que avanzó hasta que llegó a la biblioteca, donde lo encontró, en la mesa y apagado, cosa que se le hizo aún más sospechosa, pero supuso no era nada grave.  
Lo encendió y de modo automático, la voz de Oha Asa apareció, como tenía programado.

—"En el rancking de los signos, tenemos en primer lugar a… —empezó a decir cada signo con esa animada voz— En el último lugar tenemos a escorpio; hoy definitivamente no es tu día, por eso procura no salir de casa para no ser la _presa_ ".

Midorima apagó la aplicación cuando le mandaron a guardar silencio y frunció el ceño. Esa jodida frasecita de "para no ser la presa" no le gustó nada, nada, nada. Y siendo supersticioso como era, no podía ignorar más el deseo de ir a ver a Takao, usando eso de pretexto, porque tampoco sabía que cara le pondría por como quedaron peleados aquella vez y le gustara admitirlo o no, el peliverde también tenía la culpa por eso.

Suspiró. Ya estaba decidido, le compraría su amuleto de la suerte a Kazunari y se lo iría a dejar a su casa.

Se guardó el celular y salió de la biblioteca con esa cara tan seria de siempre, sin notar que a lo lejos un par de ojos maliciosos lo veían.

* * *

Una vez llegaron al departamento que era de Aomine y Momoi, los chicos se despilfarraron en los sofás con lo que podría considerarse como educación, mientras que la pelirosa abrió todas las ventanas para que el aire fresco los bañara del tremendo calor que hacía, del mismo modo que encendió el aire acondicionado.

Estuvieron un rato escuchando el parloteo de Kise, descansando. Luego Kagami se incorporó para empezar a hacer la comida, pidiéndole un delantal a la muchacha, bajo la penetrante mirada de cierto peliazul, que se incorporó ignorando la plática del rubio, dejando a su amiga sentada, diciendo que él le enseñaría eso que quería el pelirrojo.

Así lo hizo, se lo dio como si nada, pero en lugar de irse, se sentó en el comedor que estaba en la cocina, pues el departamento no era tan grande, dispuesto a observar todo el rato al pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué diablos no te vas con los demás? —refunfuñó Kagami, dándole la espalda mientras empezaba a preparar los ingredientes de la comida que haría.

De ninguna manera se giraría a ver al moreno o su pequeña ansiedad quedaría al descubierto, pues sentía la fuerte y profunda mirada de Aomine acariciar su cuerpo como si un fuego frío se tratase, uno que lo estaba haciendo estremecerse más de lo que quisiera. Y si estaba así, no podría concentrarse completamente.

—Porque quiero verte, ¿qué no puedo? —replicó Aomine como un macho alfa.

El pelirrojo resopló. ¿Estaba otra vez tratando de jugar con él? ¿Acaso todo fue demasiado bueno al principio y Aomine pretendía llegar a lo mismo de nuevo? Porque si era así, Kagami le pondría un alto definitivamente, no quería perder su amistad por tonterías como esta. Pues era solo problema suyo que estuviera enamorado del moreno.

—Ahomine, deja tus juegos ya. Necesito concentrarme para hacer la comida —esta vez, se giró para verlo con el ceño fruncido y molesto.

El peliazul puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estoy jugando a nada, Bakagami, ten en mente eso —Aomine le miró atentamente a los ojos, dejando en claro la sinceridad de sus palabras—. Te veo porque quiero hacerlo.

Fue imposible para Kagami el controlar la vergüenza que sintió por esas palabras tan directas que le tomaron por sorpresa, haciendo que se sonrojara como pocas veces le pasaba y enfurruñándose, porque su corazón latió desbocado al darse cuenta que, en efecto, el peliazul no estaba jugando. Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía?  
El pelirrojo no era presuntuoso como para llegar a la conclusión él solo.

—Pero yo no quiero que me veas, idiota. Largo de la cocina —repuso Kagami con brusquedad.

—Está es mi casa, te recuerdo —le contestó Aomine con desdén.

—Pero yo soy quién te hará de comer, así que largo —gruñó Kagami, fulminándolo con la mirada, ocultando así la vergüenza que sintió.

No es que no quisiera que el moreno no le viera, pero no era bueno para su pulso cardiaco, porque no quería parecer una bendita colegiala enamorada.

—No quiero —repitió Aomine con una sonrisa toca cojones.

Kagami pensó con madurez y en lugar de meterse en una pelea tonta, farfulló insultos hacia el otro un rato y mejor puso todo su empeño en empezar a cocinar, sintiendo la mirada ajena sobre su cuerpo.

Y por unos momentos, lo consiguió. Logró concentrarse solo en la comida que prepararía, la cual no sería ni tan elaborada ni tan sencilla, algo digno para sus amigos, con el estilo americano que recordaba. Pero por alguna razón que no comprendía, sentía un extraño sentimiento de deja vu y no porque antes ya hubiera cocinado en esta casa, no. Era por algo más.

Mientras tanto, Aomine estaba de brazos cruzados, sin perderse detalle alguno de los movimientos corporales y faciales del pelirrojo al cocinar, pues hasta donde sabía, eso era algo que el chico disfrutaba tanto como jugar. Desde hacía tiempo se preguntó cómo se vería Kagami al cocinar, no haciéndolo porque le pareció ridículo y ahora se arrepentía por no haberlo hecho.  
Es que, ver esa mirada concentrada y motivada era algo digno de admirar, del mismo modo que ver como el delantal le daba un aire diferente a Kagami, no le quitaba masculinidad, al contrario, se veía sexy, porque la atadura le apretaba bien la cadera, notándose ese formidable trasero.

Daiki frunció un poco el ceño por la descarga eléctrica que sintió en todo su cuerpo. En verdad que ese estúpido pelirrojo lo estaba volviendo loco.  
Suspiró profundamente.

—Te ves bien con eso —dijo sin pensar.

— ¿Eh? —Kagami paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo, girando a verlo desconcertado.

—El delantal ese, te luce bien —repitió Aomine sin tapujos.

— ¡D-deja de jugar otra vez con lo mismo, idiota! —exclamó Kagami ceñudo, pero se ruborizó solo un poco; maldito peliazul que lo dejaba fuera de combate con esas tontas palabras, pues se desconcentró mientras estaba picando las verduras, cortándose el dedo— ¡Ay! —maldijo y se llevó el dedo a la boca para chuparlo por inercia— ¡Esto es por tu culpa, Ahomine!

 _Hey, hey, no es justo que hagas eso delante de mí_ , pensó el peliazul, viéndolo atónito como se chupaba el dedo. Sabía que era porque se cortó, pero la imagen se le antojó demasiado sexy.

—No es mi culpa que seas idiota —dijo Aomine y se incorporó para acercarse al pelirrojo—. Y ya te dije que no estoy jugando contigo, entiéndelo —recordó, jalando de la muñeca al chico, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para examinar la cortada del dedo ajeno.

Kagami abrió los ojos como platos por ese gesto y no pudo decir nada, más que ver fijamente el rostro moreno y atractivo de su amigo. Tragó saliva y el pulso se le aceleró al sentir ese contacto que era como vivas llamaradas en su alma.

—No está tan lastimado, solo lávate bien —habló Aomine otra vez, regresando la mano ajena. Solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y sus ojos se perdieron en los rojos del otro chico. Su pulso de igual forma se aceleró, dejándose llevar y sin decir nada, con una mirada de depredador que el pelirrojo le regresó, se llevó el dedo ajeno a su boca para chuparlo y limpiarlo de la sangre.

Era un momento plenamente íntimo entre ambos; habían dejado de pensar y solo se veían a los ojos.

Sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para que un punzante dolor atacara la cabeza de Kagami, haciendo que este jadeara y se llevara una mano a esta misma con la expresión molesta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Aomine por supuesto que se dio cuenta y dejó lo que hacía para ver con atención al pelirrojo.

—… Me duele la cabeza —siseó Kagami con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo como sus oídos zumbaban con fuerza y el dolor se intensificaba. Se apartó bruscamente del peliazul y se reclinó en la pared, tirando algunos trastos a su paso—. Mierda…

—Hey, Kagami, ¡Kagami! —la voz de Aomine se alarmó al ver como el pelirrojo palidecía.

—Él, él… —por la mente de Kagami pasaron varias imágenes irreconocibles, donde se veía a sí mismo en una cocina, donde igual se cortó y de igual forma le lamían el dedo, pero no era el peliazul quien hacía eso. Sino alguien más, de quién no podía distinguir, era como tratar de ver en agua turbia y por eso su cabeza parecía como si fuera a explotar.

— ¡Kagami!

Y la voz de Aomine quedó atrás, para dar paso a la oscuridad en su mente.

* * *

Y ahí estaba Midorima, de pie frente a la puerta del pelinegro.

Ya le había comprado el famoso amuleto para que su día no estuviera tan mal, como había sugerido Oha Asa y eligió la más bonita caja de chocolates por eso, porque sí, ese era el amuleto para escorpio. Algo casualmente _romántico_.

Llevaba de pie más de diez minutos frente a la casa ajena, tratando de dejar a un lado ese bendito orgullo y pensando en que le diría a su amigo. No iba a admitir que se estaba sintiendo un poco nervioso.  
Suspiró y tocó tres veces mientras disimuló lo mejor que puso su pulso acelerado.

— ¿Midorima-kun? —la voz de Kotomi se tornó asombrada al ver al peliverde ahí cuando abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, ¿está Takao? —preguntó Midorima con su gesto serio de siempre.

La expresión de su hermana se mostró confundida un rato, mirando atenta al chico, pero segundos después, se mostró horrorizada para desconcierto del ojiverde.

—Pero, ¿qué no estaba contigo? —inquirió Kotomi, abriendo más la puerta.

El rostro del peliverde se descompuso por completo al saber eso y una vocecita lo alertó.

—No, yo no le he visto desde hace varios días — _cálmate, cálmate,_ añadió en su fuero interno.

— ¡Dios mío! Pero Takao salió hace rato diciendo que iba a verte —exclamó Kotomi con la voz tornándose completamente preocupada.

Midorima iba a decir algo más, mostrando la impresión en su rostro que siempre se mantenía serio. Pero en ese momento, su celular sonó. Era un mensaje:

 _De: Takao.  
Sms: Shin-chan, ya estoy frente a donde dijiste, ¿dónde estás?_

Tan pronto el peliverde terminó de leer el mensaje, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo; él era alguien difícil de asustar, pero por primera vez, Midorima tuvo miedo, mientras que por su mente se repetía la bendita frase de Oha Asa.

"… _Hoy definitivamente no es tu día, por eso procura no salir de casa para no ser la presa"._

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Bueno, como bien mencioné antes, también les daría su espacio a Midorima y Takao, justo como pudieron notar... No me odien(?), porque después de la tormenta viene la calma, recuérdenlo en el próximo capítulo igualmente x'DDD._**

 ** _Uy, uy, uy... ¿Qué se maquinan con los recuerdos de Kagami? Tal vez es fácil de adivinar o quizá no..._**

 ** _¡Me encantaría que se animaran a comentarme qué les pareció éste capítulo y lo que esperan en el siguiente! Que yo soy muy feliz de recibir cada una de sus opiniones :3._**


	12. Desconcierto y Pánico

_**God, ¡hace tanto que no actualizaba, ya sé! ;A; Y lo cierto es que ni sé cómo disculparme por tardarme tanto QnQ, pero pues no es porque yo no quisiera, pero todo éste mes estuve colmada de trabajos finales y exámenes, ¡mas ya estoy de vacaciones! Así que no volveré a tardarme tanto uwu.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por aquellas personitas que siempre comentan, me hacen muy feliz!**_

 _ **Bueno, ya les dejo leer el capítulo, disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Algunas horas antes, Takao se había despertado como todas las mañanas, con la expresión todavía sombría y triste desde la pelea que tuvo con su amigo peliverde.

Desde ese día, no había vuelto a hablar con él por motivos obvios, pero eso no significaba que no lo extrañara o que no quisiera hablarle por lo menos para saber cómo estaba, tan solo para eso. Aunque esto último era pocas veces, pues tan pronto lo pensaba, le venían a su mente esas últimas palabras que Midorima le dijo, las mismas que le tenían más lastimado que el mismo hecho de saber que la persona que ama estaba con alguien más.

Así lo sentía él.

Por eso, todo el día trató de matar el tiempo jugando videojuegos como hacía desde el miércoles para evitarse el ver las fotos que tenía con Shintaro, resultándole bien o al menos por ahora era algo bueno. Y trataba de no pensar en qué pasaría cuando regresaran a clases, porque ahí no podía evitar el verlo ni hablarle, debido a que seguía siendo su compañero de laboratorio y en la clase de matemáticas avanzada luego de que hicieran la investigación esa.

Su hermana parecía querer aconsejarle, pero cuando Kotomi se acercaba a Takao, este solamente le respondía que estaba bien, que ya pasaría, sin mencionar nada del tema del peliverde. Agradecía que su hermana se preocupara por él, pero prefería no hablar del tema, era más doloroso recordar todo, y no quería llorar.  
No quería hacerlo, realmente no o se sentiría más patético.

Sin embargo, luego de que salió de darse una larga ducha, su celular sonó, notificando la llegada de un mensaje a eso de la una de la tarde.

 _De: Shin-chan.  
Sms: Takao, necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre lo que pasó aquel día.  
Te veré frente a la tienda abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad a las cinco.  
Sé puntual._

Su corazón había dado un vuelco de alegría luego de leer esas palabras y muchas posibilidades tiñeron su mente, porque que el gran tsundere Midorima Shintaro hubiera dejado su orgullo para hablarle y pedirle verlo, significaba que después de todo, Takao si era importante para el peliverde, ¿o no? Porque si solo quisiera que lo dejara en paz, no se molestaría en pedirle hablar otra vez, sino que simplemente le dejaría de hablar y ya, como supuso haría.

Pero tal parecía la suerte estaba de su lado.

* * *

— _Taiga, te vez tan apuesto con ese delantal —musitó la ligera voz de un chico, que se notaba sonreía, aunque su silueta estaba difuminada._

— _Deja eso —refunfuñó Kagami, moviendo los labios al pronunciar su nombre, pero no se escuchó en la cocina. Sonrió y pasó su brazo por la cintura de aquel cuerpo desconocido._

 _La imagen se tornó más borrosa._

— _Vaya, te cortaste por lo que te dije, ¿no? —rió la misma voz de aquel muchacho desconocido— Yo me hago cargo._

 _Kagami solo vio esos finos labios succionar su dedo, mientras se dedicó a acariciar ese suave rostro que era tapado por la luz del sol._

* * *

Pero entonces, Kagami se despertó completamente sudado y sobresaltado, mirando con ojos como platos alrededor de esa habitación.

Esa escena había sido casi igual a lo que pasó con Aomine antes de que perdiera el conocimiento por completo y se desmayara, ¿qué carajo significaba eso ahora? ¿O solamente había soñado lo que pasó con el peliazul? Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que esa escena ya la había vivido y era como si la estuviera recordando?  
De repente sintió el peso de su anillo mucho más fuerte.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos tratando de comprender que sucedía, que no notó que Kuroko estaba ahí, viéndolo.

—Kagami-kun.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Desde cuándo estás ahí, Kuroko?! —exclamó Kagami, asustado, más de lo que debería.

El peliceleste le miró fijamente.

Pero ese grito, alertó a los demás chicos, que llegaron corriendo a la habitación, porque sí, habían llevado al pelirrojo al cuarto de Aomine para que se recuperara.

— ¡Kagamicchi! ¡Estás vivo, gracias al cielo! —lloriqueó Kise y se iba a lanzar al pelirrojo, pero la mano morena del peliazul lo detuvo.

—No es momento para tus dramas, Kise —advirtió Aomine, mirando al chico sentado en su cama.

Y es que todos notaron la expresión aturdida y desesperada de Kagami, que luchaba por recuperar la compostura ante ese sueño, sí, porque tenía pinta de ser más un sueño que otra cosa, ¿verdad?  
Seguramente fue por todo lo que sintió cuando Aomine le lamió el dedo para limpiarle la sangre, seguro era eso, ¿no?  
Además, su corazón seguía desbocado, así que frunció el ceño, regresando poco a poco a su expresión original.

—Kagamin… —susurró Momoi, realmente preocupada.

Nunca habían visto esa expresión en el orgulloso y fuerte de Kagami. En otra ocasión, Aomine hasta le hubiera molestado y burlado, pero ahora no, pues sentía no era lugar ni momento para ese tipo de tonterías.

—Yo…, lo siento. No sé qué pasó —masculló Kagami, sujetándose la cabeza y viendo sus piernas, para después alzar la vista—. Pero estoy bien.

—Kagami-kun, tú rostro no dice lo mismo —habló Kuroko con amabilidad, pero mordaz.

En respuesta, el mencionado chico frunció más el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo qué te pasó, Kagamicchi? —insistió Kise. Él también creía que era el momento de "la verdad"— Porque eso no fue un simple desmayo, eso todos lo sabemos —añadió, para no darle escapatoria a su amigo.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Kagami y suspiró. No es que no le tuviera confianza a sus amigos, pero hablar de lo que entendía querían que les contara, no era algo que le gustara, pues era incómodo y solo lograba impacientarlo de alguna forma, porque tampoco quería que le llegaran a tener lástima por eso; era su problema, no debía preocupar a los demás por esto mismo. Pero también comprendía que era algo injusto, después de todo, ellos siempre estaban ahí para él.  
Además, no podía inventar nada eficiente, ya que era bien sabido lo sano que es el pelirrojo, siendo deportista y que no consumía alcohol ni ese tipo de porquerías nocivos para la salud.

Aomine no apartó la vista del pelirrojo, notando como este apretó los labios y suspiró más de una vez en silencio. No le gustaba para nada esta situación, se sentía molesto. ¿Qué era lo qué no sabía de Kagami? ¿Qué era lo que este no quería decirles? ¿Acaso no le tenía confianza?  
Estaba empezando a impacientarse.

—Cálmate, Dai-chan —susurró Momoi, sujetando el brazo de su amigo cuando notó la expresión endurecida de este.

—De acuerdo —habló Kagami al fin y enfrentó a todos con la mirada decidida, aunque todavía se notaba el desconcierto en esta.

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, así que tomaron asiento. Al menos Momoi que se sentó a los pies de la cama, del mismo modo que Kise y atraía a Kuroko hacía sí para sentarlo en su regazo, él único que se quedó de pie y reclinado en la pared, fue Aomine, cruzándose de brazos.

—Voy a ser directo —Kagami habló con una nota algo agresiva, por el mismo desagrado que tenía de hablar del tema, no porque estuviera molesto de verdad—: tengo amnesia y no sé si es temporal o qué demonios.

* * *

La respiración agitada de Midorima le había nublado un poco sus lentes de tanto correr por las malditas calles de la ciudad.

Porque luego de que leyó aquel jodido mensaje, apenas tuvo tiempo de discutir las cosas con la hermana de Takao, porque ella quedó en hablarle a la policía, mientras él iría a buscarlo.

Sabía de antemano que su amigo pelinegro no era alguien débil ni que se dejara hacer daño por alguien, porque con más de ese metro setenta, era lógico que supiera defenderse.  
Aun así, Midorima se sentía realmente preocupado, ansioso, desesperado por saber dónde estaba Takao y qué hacía, porque él en ningún momento le mandó nada.

Detuvo su frenética carrera al llegar frente un establecimiento en el centro de Tokyo y vio la hora en su celular, eran las cinco y media; hacía quince minutos que el pelinegro le había mandado el dichoso mensaje. Frunció el ceño y revisó su bandeja de entrada, donde en efecto, estaba ese maldito mensaje donde le pedía a Takao verlo, ¿frente a la tienda abandona de las afueras de la ciudad? ¡¿En qué momento había mandado eso?!

—Maldición —dijo Midorima, con el ceño fruncido.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, sobre todo, porque las palabras de Oha Asa para escorpio, todavía seguían presentes en su cabeza, cosa que no ayudaban a calmarlo. Pero al menos, ahora sabía dónde buscar a Kazunari, el problema era que aquella tienda estaba a media hora yendo en automóvil, ahora será si iba corriendo, por más rápido que fuera.

Desesperado, Shintaro intentó marcar al celular del pelinegro, pero le mandó a buzón de voz las diez veces, provocando que maldijera entre dientes.

Pero no se iba a detener hasta encontrar a Takao, de eso estaba seguro.

 _Por favor, Dios, por favor, que él esté bien_.

En ese momento, realmente quiso pedirle perdón por lo de aquel día, pero ahora no debía ponerse a pensar en lo idiota que fue por no detenerlo o no podría correr.

* * *

Luego de que Kagami hablara, la habitación se quedó en un silencio incómodo para el primero, que resopló, exasperado.

— ¿Es en serio, Kagamicchi? —preguntó Kise, siendo el primero en romper ese fastidioso silencio al notar la molestia del pelirrojo o le quitarían las ganas de hablar.

—No podrás estar hablando en serio, Kagami —ahora fue Aomine quién hablo con un tono entre molesto y burlesco—. ¿Y por qué cojones esperaste tanto para decirlo? —no pudo evitar el sentirse un poco excluido.

—Porque no quiero causarle lástima a la gente cuando saben de mi condición —espetó Kagami con frialdad.

—Tranquilo, Aomine-kun —intervino Kuroko, lanzándole una mirada al peliazul—. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero Kagami-kun tiene sus razones también, lo que ha de estar pasando no es nada fácil.

—Pero, ¿cómo pasó, Kagamin? —preguntó Momoi esta vez.

—Yo… mi madre me dijo que sufrí un accidente hace casi dos años, pero no lo recuerdo realmente —Kagami frunció el ceño, esforzándose al hablar—. Se supone me trajeron a Japón para recibir mejores atenciones por mi estado crítico porque estuve en coma tres meses —empezó a explicar—. Pero cuando desperté, no recordaba nada de mi vida, no sabía ni quiénes eran mis padres, solo recordaba mi nombre, sin apellido ni nada —su expresión se tornó sombría y amarga a la vez que su mirada se perdió ligeramente—. Era algo realmente jodido, todo ese tiempo estuve desesperado en el maldito hospital —suspiró—. Aunque mediante mis sueños, mis recuerdos empezaron a aparecer luego de un mes y tras dos meses, recordé la mayoría de mi vida, pero todavía me faltan algunas cosas más. Por eso a veces me duele la cabeza y de más —su voz seguía sonando incómoda y omitió el hecho de que era la primera vez que se desmayaba por un recuerdo o dolor de cabeza.

—Kagamicchi —Kise le miró con comprensión, pero de alguna manera, tenía un mal presentimiento en todo esto, sobre todo, cuando recordó el anillo que el pelirrojo cargaba colgado en su cuello. Pero se reservaría eso, sobre todo porque cierto peliazul estaba ahí.

—Debiste decírnoslo desde el principio, idiota —gruñó Aomine, molesto y resopló.

—Bueno, no es un tema del que me guste hablar. Además, cuando los conocí, no creía necesario decirlo porque ya no me afectaba tanto y no quería preocupar a nadie —expresó Kagami con brusquedad.

—Entonces, tú desmayo fue causado por un recuerdo, ¿no? —inquirió Momoi, atenta.

—Ah, no estoy seguro. Pero la verdad es que es confuso, pues si era un recuerdo, no lo recuerdo exactamente. Solo con cosas borrosas —Kagami hizo una mueca.

No estaba mintiendo, pero eso no era todo lo que vio.

Y Kuroko se dio cuenta, sin embargo, decidió dejar el tema por la paz, porque más que nada, notaba no era un tema todavía fácil de manejar para su amigo. Además, no creía que hubiera algo de qué preocuparse por los recuerdos que estaría recuperando Kagami.  
Lo mismo pensó Aomine, porque tampoco era idiota.

—Moo, Kagamicchi, no te preocupes. Nosotros siempre estaremos para ti —expresó Kise con dulzura y se lanzó a abrazar al pelirrojo con fuerza.

—Ugh, Kise, me estás ahorcando —se quejó Kagami, cerrando un ojo y tratando de apartar al rubio.

—Mah, mah, Kise, estás viendo que este idiota acaba de despertar y tú lo estás jodiendo —Aomine jaló de la ropa al rubio, activando sus celos tan notorios.

—Pero no es justo, ¡tú siempre estás con Kagamicchi! —se quejó Kise, frunciendo los labios.

—Ki-chan, eso es porque tú siempre te la pasas con Tetsu-kun —recordó Momoi con una risita al ver la cara desconcertada y molesta del peliazul.

—Pero igual no es justo —bufó Kise.

Kuroko suspiró y se acercó a su novio para tomarle de la mano, era raro verlo celoso, porque no lo demostraba más qué nada.

—Lo siento, ya no terminé de cocinarles —se disculpó Kagami, rascándose la cabeza.

—Pedimos pizza —habló Kuroko.

—En fin, ya en otro día nos cocinarás, Kagamin —animó Momoi, palmeando la cama.

El ambiente había regresado a la normalidad, cuando el celular de Kuroko empezó a sonar con fuerza, siendo una llamada entrante.

— ¿Quién habla? —preguntó, puesto el número era desconocido— ¿Midorima-kun?, ¿qué pasa? —la expresión siempre serena de Kuroko, se vio notoriamente cambiada por una de impresión y preocupación, sobre todo por la voz de su amigo peliverde, que alertaría a cualquiera— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Le diré a Kise-kun, iremos para ya. Solo ten cuidado.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Tetsu?

—Es… —Kuroko se puso serio nuevamente— Takao-kun ha desaparecido y Midorima-kun está desesperado buscándolo; no sé qué pasó realmente, solo me pidió que fuéramos a la tienda abandonada que está en las afueras de la ciudad y qué busquemos a Takao-kun ahí, por sí él no llega a tiempo.

* * *

Le tomó algo de tiempo decidir si avisarle a sus amigos sobre lo que estaba pasando ahora, pues corriendo y yendo solo podía ser peligroso no solo para él, sino para Takao y ahora lo único que le importaba era encontrarlo y saber que estaba bien.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente agitado y perlado de sudor, hasta se había hecho para atrás el cabello que le empezó a estorbar, irritándolo todavía más.  
Llamó como diez veces más al número del pelinegro, pero seguía mandando a buzón.  
Por esa misma razón, terminó decidido a pedir ayuda, además, ellos tenían automóvil, sería más fácil.

De modo qué así lo hizo, pero desde un teléfono público, no porque no tuviera saldo o no sirviera la aplicación del WhatsApp, sino por desconfianza, ya que sabía bien alguien más había usado su celular, seguramente cuando lo dejó en la biblioteca en algún momento y prefería no arriesgarse a más.

El primero en quién pensó, fue en Kuroko, él era el más calmado y sabría escucharlo sin hacer ningún drama como en el caso de Kise o Momoi, así que a él recurrió.

Serían alrededor de las cinco cuarenta y cinco y todavía le faltaba un gran tamo por recorrer. Bien podía agarrar algún taxi, pero estaba seguro que el tráfico haría más lento el avance en auto.  
Antes de salir a buscar a Takao, dejó su mochila con sus cosas para evitarse estorbos y lo único que llevaba era su celular, cartera y su amuleto de la suerte que era un llavero, para su comidad.

Por su mente no le cabía el hecho de que alguien quisiera hacer algo en contra de su amigo pelinegro, ¿por qué? Sí Kazunari era alguien simpático y alegre, ¿por qué querer dañarlo?  
Midorima lo conocía bien y sabía que el ojiazul sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien—sin que se lo hicieran a él primero, claro está—, por más idiota que llegara a ser o sacarlo de quicio. Porque sí, incluso con lo revoltoso que podía ser, lo apreciaba bastante.  
Y tampoco sabía de alguien que quisiera dañarlo a él, además dudaba que quisieran hacerlo usando a alguien más, era algo muy bajo. Aunque pensó en la clase de escoria que sí sería capaz de hacerlo, pero no concordaba, porque hasta donde sabía, sus años en el reformatorio todavía no acaban y como era menor de edad, incluso recibiría terapias psicológicas.  
No tenía lógica pensar que era Haizaki. Seguramente era algún otro hijo de puta aprovechado.

 _Takao, te encontraré, ten por seguro que lo haré_ , pensó Midorima, continuando corriendo sin pararse y salteándose los semáforos sin importarle los pitazos de los automóviles.  
Pero al llegar a la mitad del camino, una camioneta se detuvo frente a él, impidiendo que caminara.

—Midorimacchi, súbete —habló Kise, bajando el cristal polarizado para ver a su amigo.

—Kise…

—No estás solo, súbete, Midorima-kun —Kuroko se asomó desde el asiento del copiloto.

—Gracias —masculló Midorima, le habían caído como del cielo y agradeció a Oha Asa o cualquier Deidad.

Dentro de la camioneta, en la parte de atrás, iban Kagami y Aomine. Momoi se había quedado por la simple razón de que sería peligroso y para nada la llevarían a un ambiente donde seguramente sería de "chicos malos".

—Cuéntanos todo —exigió Aomine, cruzándose de brazos y viendo fijamente al peliverde, era obvio por su expresión a quién le echaba la culpa.

—Primero que nada, Aomine, no creo que sea Haizaki, sabes que sigue en el reformatorio y lo trasladaran a la prisión —dijo Midorima, intentando calmar su respiración al hablar.

Kagami le tendió una botella de agua y un trapo limpio para que se secara el sudor. Por supuesto que no tenía idea de quién estaban hablando, pero sabía que no era momento para preguntar eso, la prioridad era otra y lo único que hizo fue escuchar.

* * *

Aquella casa que parecía una mansión, olía a limpio, libre de polvo mientras algunas trabajadoras servían algo de comer a los invitados ahí.

—Yuu, no tienes por qué hacer esto —dijo Alex con el gesto serio. Si bien antes ese tipo era su esposo, ahora no confiaba en él.

El susodicho suspiró.

—Hago esto por todas las cosas que Tatsuya me dijo cuándo lo fui a ver al hospital —empezó Yuu, dirigiendo sus ojos marrón al chico.

— ¿Me vas a decir que te conmoviste? —Tatsuya lo miró inexpresivo— Por favor, no te burles de mí, ya suficiente han hecho tú y esa señora.

Él estaba sentado al lado de su madre en el enorme sofá de la sala, frente al castaño mayor.  
Le habían dado de alta apenas ayer, pero todavía tenía que ir a terapias y todo, para completar su control automotriz.

—Anteriormente, si te hubieras detenido a explicarme… —intentó decir Yuu.

—Lo hice, pero me echaste de la casa mientras la mamá de Taiga decía un montón de cosas —interrumpió Tatsuya algo sombrío.

—De acuerdo, está bien —aceptó Yuu—. Pero, trata de ponerte en mi lugar, ¿cómo padre qué hubieras hecho? Tú y Taiga siempre fueron vistos como hermanos, incluso yo lo aceptaba así.

—Pero no lo éramos, ni lo somos, ni lo seremos —espetó Tatsuya, con seriedad—. Tú te dejaste manipular por la mamá de Taiga.

Alex se mantenía callada, escuchado. Porque para nada se debían desaprovechar las oportunidades para hablar como gente civilizada, no se metería a menos que el ambiente lo quisiera.

—Como padre, no es fácil ver a mis dos hijos queriendo…

—Ya lo has repetido muchas veces y yo te he dicho que nadie elije a quién querer —repitió Tatsuya con calma.

—Bien, dejemos las pláticas del pasado —Yuu aclaró su garganta—. Más que nada, aparte de porque te quiero como mi hijo, pese a todo, te invité aquí porque en el hospital me dijiste algo que me llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué de todo? —Tatsuya le miró atento.

—Recuérdalo tú, sí te lo digo entonces me harás pensar que no vale la pena lo que haré ahora —repuso Yuu con seriedad y el chico le miró nada más—. Lo importante ahora es; quiero que me demuestres que todas las cosas que me dijiste son ciertas, de lo tuyo con Taiga —aclaró.

En el inexpresivo rostro del chico pelinegro, se mostró la sorpresa y la luz de la esperanza.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me dirás dónde está?

—En Japón, ahí fue trasladado —respondió Yuu.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿No ha preguntado por mí? —para Tatsuya fue imposible no callarse esas preguntas.

—Taiga está bien. Pero, Tatsuya, debes saber que en lo único que te ayudaré, será en ir a Japón, solamente —advirtió Yuu, mirándolo con determinación—. Si de verdad todo lo que me dijiste en el hospital es como dices, podrás hacerlo, ¿no? Tú solo averiguarás la situación de Taiga y veremos si de verdad su clase de amor lo puede todo.

—… Lo haré —Tatsuya aceptó sin chistar y le enfrentó con la mirada, sujetándose el anillo de su cadena.

—Yuu, esto es nuevo, ¿qué te dijo mi hijo para hacerte considerar…? —quiso saber Alex, dudosa.

—Le dije que amo tanto a Taiga, que incluso si ahora lo viera feliz con otra persona, me haría a un lado —fue Tatsuya quien respondió—, pero que de todos modos yo sé que él me esperó todo este tiempo, porque aunque fuéramos dos hombres, el amor es igual de intenso.

—Ah, ya. Con lo primero me queda claro todo —Alex suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco—, debí suponerlo. Pero, como sea, ¿qué haremos con la histérica de Mika?

—Ella no sabrá nada, no por ahora —Yuu frunció el ceño. Ya se imaginaba el drama que haría su ex esposa, pero a diferencia de ella, era más paciente y le gustaba ver el mundo de diferentes ángulos, aunque a veces se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos del momento y era fácil de manipular para quién lo conociera.

—Mientras tú te encargues de ella, no me importa —espetó Alex.

—Entonces, quiero regresar a Japón cuando mis terapias terminen —aceptó Tatsuya con la expresión más aliviada, pero todavía sentía una presión en su pecho que no sabía cómo interpretar.

* * *

Midorima ya les había contado como estuvo el asunto con Takao, omitiendo la parte esa de que estaban peleados, porque eso no era lo importante; solo lo del mensaje y que alguien utilizó su celular.

Ya no faltaba mucho por llegar, pues Shintaro logró avanzar la mitad del camino corriendo y ahora quizá solo quedaban cinco minutos más, pero el tiempo se le estaba haciendo malditamente eterno al peliverde, que se veía más que desesperado y su humor era el peor.  
Como no, estaba preocupado hasta la coronilla y más por tratarse de ese pelinegro, no quería que nada malo le pasara que pudiera quitarle esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre lucía para él.

Porque sí, ahora más que nada, Midorima quería proteger la sonrisa de Takao.

Sin embargo, el silencio tenso se rompió cuando el celular del chico de lentes sonó.  
Este se tornó un poco aliviado cuando vio que era el número de Kazunari y una luz de esperanza apareció en su pecho y sintió que podía salir del abismo en el que había estado sumergido en todos esos minutos de preocupación y nervios por no saber nada.

— ¡¿Takao?! —exclamó, sintiendo la mirada de sus amigos en su cara, porque también esperaban buenas noticias de eso.

—Oh, no, no, Midorima, no soy tu _noviecito_ —respondió una burlona voz tras el auricular del celular—. Aunque sí quieres, puedo hacer que lo escuches gemir desde la llamada.

Fue como si a Shintaro le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada, dejándolo sin aire.

* * *

 ** _Lo único que puedo decir es que… Takao estará vivo, de ahí mis labios sellados(?), no me odien por esto, pls xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD._**

 ** _En fin, aunque en éste capítulo Tatsuya igual hizo su participación y lo que planea… por lo que pueden deducir que ese momento decisivo está por venir, alsdjksadsala._**

 ** _¡Me encantaría saber que les pareció el cap, así que anímense a comentar!_**


	13. Nadie Sabe Lo Que Tiene, Hasta Qué

_**¡Hola, hola! Asddadaslj, sí, ya sé que no es viernes, pero de todos modos, para recompensarles el que no actualizara tan seguido, aquí vengo a dejarles otro capítulo más :3.**_  
 _ **Ajajaja, sé que muchos no querían que el cap pasado terminara así, pero yo... amo el drama, sorry, not sorry(?). Okey, ya xD.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos quiénes me leen, pero sobre todo, a aquellos que siempre me dejan sus comentarios! 3**_

 _ **Vale, así que les dejo el capítulo, disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Takao abrió los ojos y sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, además de que le dolía la cabeza, así como también estaba desorientado, ¿dónde mierda estaba?  
Sus manos estaban atadas tras su espalda con cadenas, quizá, pues se sentía muy duro. Al menos sus pies estaban libres, aunque al estar acostado de un lado, no podía pararse.  
¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Acaso Shin-chan tenía un lado sádico masoquista como esa ridícula novela que mencionaban en la televisión?, cierto era que su lado bromista no debería aflorar en este momento, porque era más que obvio que no era el peliverde quién lo tenía así.  
Pero lo que no lograba comprender, ¿qué era el mensaje que recibió entonces? Porque definitivamente ese número era el de Midorima y siendo este como era, tampoco creía que lo hubiera perdido… Sin embargo, de igual forma se negaba a creer que era él quién lo tenía así ahora. Una cosa es que estuviera resentido con el peliverde y dolido, más que nada, pero no por eso le echaría a él la culpa, porque no por nada lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y trató de entornar los ojos para poder ver algo, pues tenía muy buena visión, mas lo único que logró distinguir fue cinco siluetas de chicos, aproximadamente de su edad.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Takao con el tono fiero y molesto, sin demostrar miedo.

—El ratoncito se hace el valiente, que bien —se burló la voz de alguna de los chicos—. No te preocupes, no tienes por qué saberlo, no creo que vivas para contarlo —el dueño de la dichosa voz empezó a reír.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?! ¡Déjense de hacerse los imbéciles conmigo! —exclamó Takao con furia, forcejando para intentar sentarse.

—No, no, aquí nosotros damos las órdenes, amigo mío —musitó la misma voz—. Sujétenlo —dio una orden a la vez que chasqueó los dedos.

Kazunari sintió como dos pares de manos le sujetaron del torso y otras dos de la cadera, manteniéndolo acostado.

— ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?! —gritó Takao, intentando moverse más fuerte, pero recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que le dejó sin aire y esos dos pares de manos, le quitaron el pantalón, haciendo que una ligera sensación de pánico le recorriera el cuerpo. Si bien su cuerpo era bastante alto como para dar una excelente lucha, el estar sujeto de las manos no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, así que de esa forma, era fácil que cualquiera pudiera noquearlo, aunque fuese más alto.

—De verdad que yo pensaba serías más inteligente, Takao. Y pensar que con solo unas palabras dadas por Midorima hayas caído para venir a este lugar —se rió el mismo chico.

En la habitación solo había una pequeña ventana, donde se colaba un poco de luz, lo que fue capaz de permitirle al ojiazul ver al dueño de la famosa voz; era un chico de cabello ligeramente largo, negro grisáceo y tenía cejas pobladas con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero nunca lo había visto en toda su vida.

— ¿Tú eras él que tenía el celular de Shin-chan? ¿Quién demonios eres? —exigió Takao nuevamente.

—Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan, ahaha, qué ridículo te oyes —la sonrisa de ese chico se acentuó—. Deberías guardar tu voz para llamar a tu Shin-chan, mira que ha estado marcando.

—Y sería un lástima que encontrara a su ratón mancillado —se unió una voz más dura, salvaje a la vez que se escuchó un lametón.

—Chicos, evalúan a su nueva presa —ordenó el primer chico.

— ¡SUÉLTENME, JODER! —gritó Takao nuevamente, pero ahogó un jadeo de temor al sentir como las manos empezaban a tocarle el cuerpo de manera asquerosa, apretujándole el trasero, su entrepierna y jalándole los pezones por encima de la ropa.

—Está bien, aguanta más de una _follada_ —expresó la voz de alguno de aquellos cuatro tipejos que seguían tocándolo.

— ¡USTEDES NO ME HARÁN NADA! ¡SUÉLTENME LES DIGO! —exclamó Takao, intentando no sonar más asustado de lo que ya se sentía.

No, no, nadie más podía poseer su cuerpo cuando había solo alguien a quién sí se lo permitiría, no podía dejar que simplemente lo fueran a tomar ahí, así como así.

—Anda, llámalo. Llama a Shintaro para que escuche tus gritos de terror —se rió la voz de aquel nuevo desconocido que no podía ver, pero volvió a escuchar el sonido de otro lametón.

El ojiazul supo entonces que lo que querían hacer era dañar al peliverde por medio de él, pero, ¿en serio el peliverde se preocuparía, siendo como terminaron y que incluso le dijo que era un fastidio?  
No sabía que creer, pero tan solo de imaginarse a Midorima en medio de esta asquerosidad, fue lo suficiente para que se mordiera los labios y no dejara salir ningún sonido que delatara lo que le estarían haciendo.

—Como veo te harás el difícil, chicos, pueden hacerle lo que quieran hasta saciarse —dijo esa misma voz.

—Llamaré para que empiece el juego —quien habló ahora fue el chico de cabello negro grisáceo. Se quedó un momento en silencio, esperando la respuesta y entonces, su sonrisa apareció nuevamente—Oh, no, no, Midorima, no soy tu noviecito —respondió burlón—. Aunque sí quieres, puedo hacer que lo escuches gemir desde la llamada —y la respuesta fue tal, que incluso el ojiazul escuchó la fuerte voz de su amigo—. Quién pone las reglas soy yo, ¿qué te parece si jugamos al gato y al ratón, eh? Porque tú presencia es lo que hará divertido todo.

— ¡Shin-chan, no… agh! —exclamó Takao, siendo interrumpido a mitad de la oración cuando sintió un tremendo dolor en la parte de baja de su espalda al ser penetrado por un dedo de forma brusca, mientras le quitaban a jirones el bóxer— ¡Déjenme, agh…! —se mordió la lengua. No iba a gritar, no iba a pedir ayuda, porque no importaba que le hicieran, no quería que el ojiverde viniera y se pusiera en peligro por esto.

— ¿Oyes eso? Será divertido el juego y si no lo haces, tu noviecito será quién las pague todas.

* * *

Midorima apretó los dientes y sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo cuando escuchó los gritos ahogados de Takao, aunque luego no escuchara más, porque conociéndolo, seguramente se estaría controlando para no hacer que fuera por él.  
Pero de todas maneras iría.

—Bien, dime lo que tengo que hacer —aceptó, empuñando sus manos.

—Simple; tú eres el gato y Takao es el ratón —empezó a explicar la voz de la llamada—. Como el buen gato que serás, deberás encontrar a tu ratoncito antes de que termine siendo comido por otros con un límite de media hora o quizá menos, no sé, ¿cuánto tiempo dura una violación? —las risas acompañaron esa oración— Oh, estaré esperando a ver si llegas a tiempo.

Y la llamada se cortó.

Shintaro se decía a si mismo que debía mantener la calma, que no debía alterarse, que debía aguantar para poder salvar a Takao, que estaría bien, que la suerte estaba de su lado…  
Mas no podía. No podía, porque era precisamente el pelinegro el que estaba metido así y si tan solo no hubiera sido tan orgulloso desde el principio, esto no estaría pasando.  
De pronto, sintió las fuertes ganas de haberse disculpado a tiempo con el ojiazul, sintió la necesidad de haberle dicho a Takao aquella vez que no era un fastidio, que era una de las personas más importantes de su vida, sin importar lo mucho que lo impacientara o le hiciera desesperar. Que él nunca fue una molestia, al contrario, le estaba agradecido porque pese a como es, él se quedó para ser su amigo.

—Maldita sea —Midorima se sujetó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Todo estará bien, Midorima-kun —habló la calmada voz de Kuroko.

Pero ni eso pudo hacer sentir mejor al peliverde.  
Ahora ya le importaba poco que no entendiera el motivo del porqué se sentía tan devastado, de porqué se sentía así de ansioso, como si la vida se le fuera de sus manos; era una desesperación que no podía compararse con nada, ni siquiera con perder un partido de basquetbol.  
La única razón de todo, era Takao, por él estaba así de mal emocionalmente, muriéndose de las ganas de estar con él para protegerlo, porque esos pequeños gritos que escuchó en la llamada no los podía sacar de su cabeza por más que quisiera, eran como ecos en su mente, que se encargaban de torturarlo. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento.  
¿Quién iba a pensar que se pondría así por el ojiazul?

En su profunda desesperación, Midorima todavía no atrapaba la respuesta tan obvia, pero que tiempo atrás rechazó aceptar en su ser. Lo que más deseaba ahora era llegar ya a ese maldito lugar, veía a través de la ventaba el camino y como las casas iban quedándose atrás, pero las veía sin prestarles atención, porque su mente solo estaba concentrado en una sola persona. Y ni siquiera el cielo despejado y que no faltaba mucho para entrar al momento del crepúsculo con la intensa luz del sol, le hizo perder la concentración de su pensamiento, ni aunque sintiera como el calor le golpeaba la cara con brusquedad al tener la mirada aún hacía fuera. De hecho, todo el paisaje que se percibía, para el megane era de color gris, como una pesadilla de la que quería despertar y no podía.

Nadie decía nada, porque no sabían cómo calmar la notable angustia del peliverde, así que mejor era mantenerse callado, pero estando en presencia, para que al menos, supiera que no estaba solo y que sus amigos estarían con él sin importar lo que fuera a pasar a partir de ahora.  
Después de todo, no por nada eran amigos.

Shintaro iba pensando en el día que conoció a Takao, como este se le acercó para burlarse de su amuleto de la suerte y desde ese día jamás se le despegó. Parecía como esos perros _Golden Retriver_. En ese entonces, él deseo de todo para quitárselo de encima, cosa irónica, porque ahora daría todo con tal de verlo otra vez frente a él, con esa sonrisa y sus estúpidas bromas, pero sano y salvo. Sin nadie que quisiera dañarlo. Cuanto daría para que el tiempo se regresara y poder tener al pelinegro justo como antes.

¿Qué haría sin Takao? ¿Qué haría si le pasaba algo por su descuido? Porque de alguna manera, Midorima se sentía culpable, él debió fijarse más en todo lo que le rodea para cuidarlo, él debió hacer muchas cosas más, así su amigo no estaría pasando por esto.  
Sentía un tremendo nudo en la garganta, además de que su frío cuerpo parecía caer por un precipicio. Parecía como si en lugar de ser verano fuera invierno, y no tuviera nada con que abrigarse, se sentía completamente expuesto.

Kagami veía de reojo al peliverde y sentía lo mal que lo estaba pasando, tenía _empatía_ en estos momentos, pues incluso en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación. Deseaba poder hacer algo para calmar el dolor y desesperación del peliverde, quería ser capaz de ayudarlo de otra manera. Y de cierta forma, sentía que compartía ese dolor, que lo conocía, por eso quizá se sentía bastante afectado, pese a que no había tratado tanto con Takao, pero el chico no le caía mal.  
Probablemente él hubiera tomado parte de las emociones del ojiverde para que no sufriera solo, porque pese a la rivalidad que había con él también, le tenía respeto y era un amigo, no del mismo modo que Kuroko, pero lo apreciaba.  
Y es que el pelirrojo era demasiado amable, noble.

La mano de Aomine sujetó la del ojirojo con fuerza y le miró. El peliazul estaba bastante pendiente del chico, como no, por eso veía que este se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado a pecho, que estaba queriendo cargar con ese dolor y tampoco podía permitir eso, siendo que él quería que Taiga estuviera bien.

Kagami se sorprendió por el agarre y miró a los ojos al moreno. De pronto, se sintió mejor, mucho mejor, no necesitaban las palabras para saber lo que Daiki quería decirle, ese "no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" fue bien recibido. En consecuencia, apretó el agarré y entonces, sus dedos se entrelazaron con firmeza, dándose apoyo mutuo, sin dejar de verse.  
En otro momento, quizá el pelirrojo se hubiera sonrojado y lo hubiera insultado para que dejara de jugar con él, pero ahora esto no era un juego. Sentía la sinceridad de Aomine tocar su alma, todo su ser por completo. Si bien no era una sensación precisa de tranquilidad, pero sí una que lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo malo, algo completamente abrumador que le daba conforte de manera única. Como si fuera fuego derritiendo todas sus preocupaciones, quemándolo de manera exquisita.

De la misma manera se sentía el peliazul, él para nada quería ver mal al pelirrojo, para nada. Ya bastante mal la estaba pasando con ver a Midorima al borde de la angustia y no toleraría que Kagami cargara con cosas que no le correspondía, no en este momento.  
Nunca pensó que compartir un agarre de manos con él, le hiciera sentir así de bien, como si fueran leguas de fuego que bañaban su alma, purificándola. Eso en un simple agarre de manos, no se imaginaba que sentiría si el contacto se profundizara.

Aomine utilizó su dedo pulgar para dar caricias circulares en parte del dorso de la mano del pelirrojo, causando que los dos se estremecieran y callaran un suspiro delatador. La atmosfera que ellos estaban emitiendo, ayudaron un poco al ambiente tenso que estaba en el automóvil.  
Pese a todo, los demás chicos lo notaron, pero no dijeron nada. Ahora no era lugar para decir algo.

Kagami y Aomine se mantuvieron agarrados de la mano hasta que llegaron al lugar donde había dicho el peliverde.

— ¡Midorimacchi, no puedes ir solo, espera! —exclamó Kise, cuando ni bien estacionó el auto, su amigo salió corriendo rumbo a la tienda abandonada esa.

Por su parte, Shintaro ignoró las voces de sus amigos y al llegar frente a la tienda esa, pateó la puerta que estaba cerrada con todas fuerzas sin éxito alguno.  
Una, dos, tres veces y no podía abrirla.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó.

—Hazte a un lado, Midorima-kun —le dijo Kuroko.

Este como pudo obedeció y vio como el automóvil de Kise logró derrumbar la puerta en un estruendoso ruido.

El peliverde entró sin esperar nada más. Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer y todo estaba sin luces ni nada, salvo las ventanas que eran lo único que iluminaban la estancia, donde se podían ver más de una habitación y escaleras que daban tanto a segundo piso, como al sótano, lo que estaba muy mal, porque no podían buscar en todas a la vez.  
La presencia del pánico dejó a Midorima sin saber que hacer unos segundos, pero luego siguió su intuición, simplemente se dejó llevar y corrió al segundo piso, mientras a lo lejos escuchó como sus amigos decían que buscarían también.

Una persona normal, hubiera tenido miedo de ver esos pasillos casi oscuros en una tienda abandonada, pero Shintaro no; estaba ahí por una sola razón y esa misma razón lo movía ahora, dándole más determinación de la que nunca tuvo hasta ahora. Le valía pepino lo que sea que fuera a enfrentarse con tal de rescatar al pelinegro.  
Pateó una, dos, tres puertas del pasillo a la derecha y no había nada más que el silencio. Apretó los dientes y siguió corriendo y pateando las malditas puertas para abrirlas, fracasando en su búsqueda.  
Siendo así, corrió nuevamente para empezar por el pasillo que se extendía a mano izquierda, repitiendo la misma operación y sin ningún jodido resultado.

 _Mierda, ¡mierda! ¡¿Dónde estás, Takao?! ¡¿Dónde?!_ Pensó con la angustia en todo su sistema, porque si no se apuraba… no quería ni pensar que le harían. Pero, ¿en dónde más podía buscar?, sí ese maldito lugar era bastante grande.  
Dejó que el silencio lo absorbiera por completo, agudizando sus sentidos lo más que podía, pensando en lugares poco probables que estarían en un lugar como este, donde seguro podían tener a Takao.

 _¡El almacén!_

Tan pronto lo pensó, no se detuvo en ver o preguntarles a sus amigos si habían encontrado algo, porque era más que obvio no era así, sino le hubieran avisado primero que nada.  
Simplemente bajó corriendo las escaleras, como una liebre para volver a salir de la maldita tienda. Y sin dudarlo, continuó su camino yendo a la parte de atrás, donde seguramente estaba el almacén. Pero como el lugar no era más otra cosa que algo olvidado, la vegetación se había aprovechado de eso, de tal modo que el monte le llegaba casi hasta la cintura a Midorima e incluso árboles estaban ahí, tapando su visión o la poca que tenía gracias a que ya era de noche y la luna no iluminaba tanto.

¿Cuánto había pasado? No lo sabía y quizá era mejor no saberlo, mas cuando logró llegar al fin a la puerta del almacén, después de ese camino tan difícil, pateó la puerta con fuerza, abriéndola por completo.

 _Impotencia, impresión, terror, odio, asco, tristeza y dolor_ fueron unas de las tantas cosas que sintió ante lo que vio.

— ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS, QUÍTENLE SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! —el grito que dio Midorima le desgarró la garganta por la potencia.

Ahí estaba Takao, en efecto, pero estaba siendo… siendo, siendo penetrado con los dedos de uno de aquellos tipos a la vez que le hacían sexo oral, mientras que… mientras que otro más le metía su asqueroso miembro por la boca y… como el cuerpo del pelinegro estaba completamente golpeado. Seguramente porque intentó escapar.

La imagen era tal, que Midorima no lo soportó más y, aunque no era una persona violenta, esta vez sí lo fue. Y no sabía si sentirse un poquito aliviado de que al menos se hubieran tomado más tiempo en golpearlo que en hacerle otra cosa… No, era imposible que se llegara a sentir algo "cómodo" con algo como eso, lo único bueno, es que había llegado antes de que esos malditos culminaran.

Aunque los sujetos rieron, pensando que el simple chico no podía hacer nada, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la gran estatura del peliverde, se quedaron callados cuando éste se movió a tal velocidad que mandó a volar de una patada al desgraciado que estaba masturbando a _su_ Takao.

— ¡LOS VOY A MATAR, MALDITOS! —gritó Midorima nuevamente, siendo la viva ira ahora.

Los otros tres chicos intentaron detenerle con bates o tubos de metal, dejando olvidado a Kazunari, para golpearlo, pero no eran tan altos ni tenían la misma resistencia que el peliverde, de modo que aunque estaba lastimado y sangrando levemente, terminó regresándoles más de un golpe.

Lanzó puñetazo tras puñetazo, azotando a cada uno en la pared, los pateó y les aprisionó el cuello más de una vez, enterrando las uñas de sus dedos ahí, valiéndole ahora el cuidado que siempre le tenía a su mano izquierda.

— ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIERON A TOCARLO, MALDITOS INFELICES?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

Takao estaba apenas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; el cuerpo le dolía horrores, sentía sangre salir de lugares donde no debían y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por la misma impotencia, así como su rostro. En todos estos minutos luchó, se resistió como nunca antes lo hubiese hecho e incluso estuvo cerca de escapar, dado que con su fuerza de voluntad y su ventajosa altura, sin embargo no fue suficiente y su cuerpo no pudo seguir moviéndose para defenderse cuando los golpes que recibió de aquellos desconocidos que le igualaban la edad, esos que le marcaron a Midorima, de verdad lo dejaron prácticamente como un muñeco de trapo. Pero al menos con toda la resistencia que puso, pudor dar algo de tiempo y no lograron hacerle lo que tanto temía, porque no era lo mismo a que lo estuvieran a masturbando a que _de verdad_ le hubiesen penetrado. No iba a poder con eso.

 _Shin-chan, no lo hagas_ , pensó al ver como el peliverde seguía golpeándolos con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía escondida. Porque en efecto, parecía que los iba a matar, pero Kazunari no quería que su amado ojiverde se ensuciara así las manos.

Midorima ya había dejado inconsciente a uno, luego de tantos azotes que le dio a la cabeza de ese sujeto contra la pared con tal odio que no se podía expresar y luego usó ese cuerpo inerte para defenderse de los ataques de los otros. Y ahora estaba pateando el rostro de quién fue el que estaba embistiendo con los dedos a su Takao.  
Porque ahora más que nada, Shintaro pensaba posesivamente y no le importaba, para nada, les iba a enseñar a esos desgraciados a no meterse con alguien tan sagrado para él.

Intercalaba sus patadas por sus puñetazos como nunca antes, porque ni sabía pelear exactamente, pero ahora sacó dotes de donde no se hubiera imaginado nunca. Y también ayudaba el hecho de que aquella pequeña pandilla parecía carecer de experiencia, lo cual definitivamente era un punto a su favor y que obviamente aprovecharía, porque no se quedaría con las ganas de darles una paliza.  
En lo que los otros dos intentaban ponerse de pie para buscar algún arma, el peliverde acorraló al mismo que estaba pateando antes contra la pared, apretándole un tubo de metal al cuello, estando de espaldas de este, para también usarlo como escudo y poniéndose enfrente de Takao para protegerlo también.

—Maldito imbécil, ¡maldito! —siseó con ira, ahorcándolo, cegado por completo.

—Shin… Shin-chan, no lo hagas, no vale la pena —Takao al fin logró articular palabra, mientras se esforzaba por ver al peliverde y apoyándose con su brazo menos lastimado, logró jalarle la manga del pantalón impropio.

Fue entonces, que Midorima reaccionó y soltó al tipo ese, dándole un golpe para dejarlo nockeado por completo. Entonces, la impotencia regresó a su corazón e ignorando todo ahora, se dio la vuelta para ir con el pelinegro, luego se agachó y lo cubrió quitándose su playera, dejando ver los moretones que se le formaron en la pelea, aunque no eran muchos.

Pudo ver como en ese momento Kagami y Aomine llegaron también, logrando dejar fuera de combate a los otros dos tipos que quedaban tras varios golpes, evitando así que quisieran tomar venganza contra el peliverde, no costándoles mucho por su estatura y buena condición física.

— ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname, perdóname, Takao…! —susurró Midorima, mientras con cuidado abrazaba el cuerpo del pelinegro. Y ahora sí, las lágrimas que estuvo escondiendo, cayeron lentamente por sus ojos; raro ver tipos como él llorando, pero esto, esto era algo que rompería el corazón de cualquiera.

—Ya está bien, Shin-chan… —jadeó Takao, intentado sonreír, pero su expresión dejaba ver el sufrimiento que tenía.

— ¡No, no lo está! Yo… yo, debí… Maldición —Midorima rechinó los dientes y frunció el ceño mientras las lágrimas caían aún, abrazando con firmeza al chico, sosteniéndolo, dándole su protección, acomodándolo en su pecho, tratando de no moverlo mucho para no herirlo.

¿A quién no le destrozaría el alma ver como estaban casi por violar por completo a la persona más importante de tu mundo?

Porque sí, Midorima Shintaro en ese momento se dio cuenta de muchas cosas con solo tener abrazado al pelinegro. Se dio cuenta que no lo quería perder, que no quería verlo llorar, verlo sufrir así jamás, qué era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, que era como una luz en su camino, que era lo que Oha Asa justo le recomendó, que lo quería ver sonreír siempre.  
Pero lo principal, Midorima se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Takao y ahora ya no habían barreras que le permitieran mentirse a sí mismo o no aceptarlo, como había pasado desde el principio.

Las manos de Kazunari se sujetaron como pudieron del torso ajeno, para no caer, pues ya no podía más, todo su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y le dolía.  
Se sentía asqueado por haber sido tocado por tipos como esos. Quiso decirle muchas cosas al peliverde, como que no se sintiera culpable, qué estaba feliz porque llegó por él, aunque al principio no quería que fuera. Y que no llorara, que todo iba a estar bien.

Sus ojos empezaron a pesar más y entonces se abandonó a la inconsciencia con los brazos de quién siempre deseó tener a su alrededor.

* * *

 _ **/Domingo 18 de Agosto del 2013/**_

La policía no había tardado en llegar luego de que Midorima por fin logró encontrar y poner a salvo a Takao; donde si tardaron, fue en ubicar a los chicos heridos, porque no sabían dónde buscar exactamente hasta que Kuroko les avisó, dado la complicada zona que era, por ser abandonada y llena de vegetación que serían capaces de ocultar a un oso.

Ahora, los chicos estaban en el hospital, uno particular para que el servicio fuera más rápido. Midorima no era nada pobre y no le importaba gastar su dinero ahorrado para que el pelinegro estuviera bien, ya luego se lo explicaría a sus padres. Momoi y Kotomi llegaron tan pronto Kuroko les avisó, pues el peliverde estaba que no quería hablar con nadie, pues seguía sintiéndose rotundamente preocupado, aunque sí aliviado puesto ahora ya estaba junto al pelinegro.

Los jóvenes estaban sentados en la sala de espera, donde Aomine volvió a tomar posesión de la mano de Kagami al estar en asientos continuos, ignorando completamente las miradas que cierto peliceleste llegó a lanzarles, curioso. Seguramente si Kise no estuviera todo dramático como siempre, este hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero no era su culpa esta vez, dada la situación, pero Kuroko le hacía calmarse. Y todos esperaban noticias del estado de Takao.  
Pero el celular de Kagami empezó a sonar, rompiendo el silencio e inconforme, se soltó de la mano del peliazul para alejarse de ahí y responder.

Por otro lado, Shintaro estaba serio. Logró encontrar la calma una vez tuvo en sus brazos vivo a Kazunari, mas seguía ansioso, porque más que sufrir físicamente, una casi violación también dejaba secuelas psicológicas muy profundas. Aunque si algo era seguro ahora, era que él estaría ahí para hacer que recuperara la sonrisa de siempre, está vez no se iba a separar de él.

Se sentía un vil imbécil por haber esperado que algo como esto sucediera para terminar dándose cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Takao, siendo que hace tiempo juzgó a Aomine por mentirse a sí mismo luego de que este supiera los sentimientos de Kagami.  
La verdad es que ahora entendía la confusión que pudo sentir el peliazul, que le llevó a hacer lo que hizo, pero tampoco lo justificaba, pues el moreno también era un alzado de primera.  
Sin embargo, pese a que Midorima estaba concentrado plenamente en Takao, para él no pasó desapercibido el gesto que tuvieron sus dos amigos al tomarse de las manos y eso solo quería decir una cosa: que finalmente el peliazul ya había aceptado sus sentimientos. Pero sabía que a este le faltaba un paso más. Así que, aprovechando que el pelirrojo se había ido y que los demás estaban platicando en susurros sin concentrarse en más cosas, debido a que igual seguían preocupados, aprovechó.

—Aomine —llamó, serio como siempre—. Me es grato ver tu avance con Kagami.

El aludido chico frunció el ceño y se sintió un poco avergonzado solo unos segundos, luego suspiró.

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Deberías solo estar pendiente de Takao —repuso Aomine, con desinterés y mirándolo.

—Estoy pendiente de él —Midorima le miró igual—. Pero te estoy diciendo esto, porque veo todavía no has dado el paso final.

—Tsk, no tienes porque…

—Aomine, no esperes a sentir el miedo de perder a la persona que amas para terminar aceptando tus sentimientos y decidir qué hacer —esta vez, Midorima sabía lo que decía.

—… —Daiki no supo que responder, porque notó la experiencia en la mirada del peliverde, era obvio que eso le estaba pasando ahora.

Y sinceramente, sabía que tenía razón. Más razón de la que quisiera admitir, pues él hubiera enloquecido si algo similar le hubiera sucedido a Kagami, es más, él sí hubiera terminado matando a esos tipos. Del mismo modo, también sabía que no solo bastaba con aceptar sus sentimientos, ahora tenía que decirlo, lo sabía y… no sabía cómo. En estas cosas, Aomine si se sentía un reverendo inútil. No tenía delicadeza, ni tacto, todo directo.

Suspiró, justo cuando el pelirrojo venía de regreso.

—Chicos, yo debo irme. Era mi madre, se enteró no sé de donde de lo qué pasó y… —Kagami frunció el ceño.

Sus amigos, ya enterados de su historia, entendieron. Como no, una madre no sigue igual luego de ver a su hijo al lecho de la muerte, aunque ya hiciera bastante tiempo de eso.

—No pasa nada, Kagami-kun, nosotros te mantendremos informados —respondió Kuroko con amabilidad.

— ¡Cuídate mucho, Kagamicchi! —exclamó Kise y se acercó para abrazarlo.

—Ve con cuidado, Kagamin —secundó Momoi con una sonrisa dulce.

—Yo te acompaño a la salida —repuso Aomine de forma demandante y se incorporó.

—No hace falta, yo sé cuidarme solo… —empezó a protestar Kagami.

—He dicho que te acompañaré a la salida, no te pregunté —el tono de Aomine fue firme, una orden y llevándose al pelirrojo del brazo.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás…?! —Kagami suspiró. Hoy estaba bastante cansado como para querer pelear, así que solo se zafó del agarre ajeno y le fulminó con la mirada, como diciendo "yo puedo caminar solo"— Como sea, nos vemos, chicos —se despidió.

Los demás se despidieron con un gesto de mano, excepto Midorima, que simplemente les miró.

—Si hubiera traído mi moto, te llevara a casa —comentó Aomine una vez estuvieron fuera del hospital.

—No necesito tus cuidados, idiota —espetó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué manera de agradecerme es esa? —gruñó Aomine y viéndole con el ceño fruncido igual.

—Aomine, no sé qué pretendas ahora, pero debes saber que yo no estoy dispuesto a soportar lo mismo —dijo Kagami con seriedad.

Porque sí, era consciente todavía del agarre de manos que compartieron más de una vez e incluso correspondió, pero se dijo a sí mismo era por el momento o eso creía por parte del moreno. Y aunque ese gesto le llenó de una inmensa felicidad, no tenía intenciones de ilusionarse por eso, no cuando se supone todavía tenía pendiente aquello de la apuesta sobre que le olvidaría.  
Aunque la verdad, cada día que pasaba, eso se le hacía más difícil.

Aomine resopló y puso los ojos en blanco en solo segundos, porque después jaló de la nuca a Kagami y lo besó.

Lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

Y fue como si una catástrofe placentera comenzara dentro de su pecho cuando sus labios se juntaron por primera vez.

* * *

 ** _Para que vean que no soy una mala persona, les di angustía, pero también lo que tanto esperaban con Kagami y Aomine, huehuehuehue, y sin interrupciones(?) x'D._**

 ** _Asdkjdsaljdsalsad, Midorima también ya abrió los ojos, pero no me odien por poner a Takao en ese aprieto, miren que no le pasó nada de lo que yo planeé al principio(?)._**

 ** _He estado pensando, que como tengo exactamente un mes y una semana de vacaciones, actualizar cada tercer día o bien cada cuatro días, ¿les parece? Pero también depende muchos de los comentarios que reciba estando de acuerdo con ello... xD. Porque la historia ya casi la termino de escribir, pero no sé ustedes._**

 ** _En fin, estaré muy feliz de que me dejen sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció el capítulo ^-^._**


	14. Todo Para Ti

**_¡Holi!_**

 ** _Justo cómo me comentaron en el capítulo anterior, pues he decidido actualizar cada tercer día o cómo máximo, cada cuatro días, así que espero de verdad disfruten mis vacaciones cómo yo(?)._**

 ** _Ahora, ¡agradezco mucho sus comentarios! Son luz en mi camino de inspiración, alsdkjaldjasl ;u;_**  
 ** _Igualmente gracias a las personitas que me leen desde la sombras :*_**

 ** _Espero disfruten del capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._**

* * *

Ese ósculo por parte del peliazul, fue algo que Kagami jamás se esperó, que aunque se quedó en shock como por tres segundos, luego sus sentimientos se apoderaron de él y correspondió al beso con ferocidad, sujetando al moreno de la cintura con fuerza.

Y Aomine ahogó un rugido por ese recibimiento tan perfecto, sujetándole con más fuerza de la nuca, atrapando esos cabellos rojos en su mano con firmeza, devolviendo el apasionado beso.

¿Cuándo tiempo Kagami fantaseó con poder besar esos labios como el chocolate? ¿Cuántas veces pensó que era imposible que eso llegara a suceder?

Sin embargo, ahora todo era real. Las emociones desatadas en su pecho le decían que era así, sentía que sus labios quemaban de manera exquisita, mientras enviaban chispas por toda su piel, encendiéndolo como si cables de electricidad fuera su sangre. Se sintió como un rey en plena gloria con ese beso, como si fuera todo lo que estuvo buscando desde un principio, porque sintió que esos labios encajaban perfectamente en su boca. Era como si sus labios estuvieran hechos para besarse solo entre ellos, de esa única forma.  
En un ósculo que los hacía vibrar de pies a cabeza, que les tocaba el alma a los dos, tirando sus barreras fuera, quedando desnudos sin necesidad de desvestirse solo con ese beso.

Aomine se sintió poderoso, se sintió el mejor. No con egocentrismo ni arrogancia, sino como algo natural mientras sus labios se movían sincronizados con los del pelirrojo, devorándose fervientes.  
Todo su ser estaba hirviendo, se sentía consumido, perfectamente consumido, algo que le llenó de golpe por completo, algo que derribó todas sus excusas y que fue capaz de hacer desaparecer el mundo de su mente y solo ver a Kagami en él.  
Supo al estar besándolo que era justo lo que siempre había querido. Y para nada iba a renunciar a él ahora que al fin lo había encontrado.  
Nunca se imaginó besar esos labios de fuego, pero ahora que los había probado por primera vez, ya no se creía capaz de mantenerse lejos de ellos. Sabía que se terminaría convirtiendo en una adicción deliciosa.

Lentamente se separaron cuando sentían que el aire les faltaba y se miraron.

—Ya te dije, Kagami, que yo no estoy jugando contigo —susurró Aomine, todavía sujetándole de la nuca—. Mi intención es más profunda.

La mirada fija y sin pudor alguno que este le dedicó, avergonzó a Kagami, que frunció el ceño y se ruborizó ligeramente.

—No digas esas cosas tan… vergonzosas ahora —refunfuñó. Pero estaba completamente feliz, oh, sí, claro que lo estaba. Porque luego sonrió con orgullo y le regresó la mirada intensa.

Aomine sonrió socarrón.

—Deberías irte ahora, nosotros podremos platicar con más tiempo después.

—Estoy seguro de que lo tengas que decir es muy importante —molestó Kagami, queriendo tomar un momento el control de la situación.

—Todo lo que yo digo es importante —zanjó Aomine, acentuando su sonrisa de forma altiva.

—Aja —bufó Kagami—. Pero bien, debo irme ya o a mi madre le dará un ataque de pánico.

—Pero antes… —Aomine inclinó nuevamente su rostro hacía el pelirrojo, que se quedó quieto, mientras se veían a los ojos.

Entonces, el peliazul introdujo su dedo índice en el anillo de la cadena de Kagami y lo jaló de ahí, para volver a besarlo.

* * *

 ** _/Lunes 19 de Agosto del 2013/_**

El haber pasado la noche en el hospital hizo que Midorima se despertara con dolor en el cuerpo y con algo de mal humor que se le pasó momentos después de ir a ver a Takao dormir.

Desde que el domingo en la madrugada estuvo en el hospital esperando las primeras noticias del estado de Kazunari, no se había movido de ahí y además de que le ayudaba el hecho de que en el mismo hospital trabajaba el mejor amigo de su padre, por lo que consiguió prestado un baño para poder ducharse ahí y su hermana menor, Ayumi, le trajo un cambio de ropa, así como comida.  
Por supuesto que Kotomi le dijo que no tenía que hacer eso, que debería ir a descansar y ella le informaría de todo sobre el pelinegro, sin embargo, Shintaro se negó rotundamente.

Sus padres no le pusieron ningún "pero" exactamente, aunque si tuvo que hablar con ellos, quién de igual modo se mostraron preocupados por su amigo, ya que Takao había logrado ganárselos del mismo modo. Y ya era bastante mayorcito como para depender del permiso de sus padres, que de todos modos no paraban mucho en su casa por sus trabajos.  
Sus amigos probablemente vendrían más tarde, pues todavía era muy temprano.

Según el doctor, el estado de Takao no demasiado grave—físicamente hablando—, pero si necesitaba mucho reposo, además que su cuerpo estaba bastante lastimado, sobre todo en la zona del recto. Cosa que aumentó el deseo homicida por aquellos malditos tipos que ahora se refundirían en la cárcel.

Pero todavía un pequeño problema: el líder de aquello no fue encontrado.  
Ese día la policía buscó más cómplices aparte de los violadores esos, pero no hallaron a nadie más, de manera que seguían sin saber quién fue el autor original de semejante barbaridad.

El peliverde suspiró y se incorporó para mover su engarrotado cuerpo en la pose nada cómoda en que durmió en los asientos de la sala de espera.

—Midorima-kun, deberías desayunar algo —dijo Kotomi con la voz suave.

—Gracias, Kotomi-san, pero no tengo hambre —respondió Midorima, serio, pero ligeramente amable.

—No está bien, anda, mira, traje un sándwich y café. Acéptalos, que cuando Takao despierte te querrá ver bien —Katomi le extendió las cosas al chico y sonrió.

Midorima le vio, bueno, en eso sí tenía razón.

—De acuerdo, gracias —así, tomó el desayuno y se dispuso a comerlo con calma, aunque tampoco le tomó mucho tiempo.

—Midorima-kun, yo debo irme a trabajar —Kotomi suspiró. Ella no había pedido permiso en su trabajo, porque solo lo haría una semana, pero cuando su hermano menor fuera dado de alta para poder cuidarlo—. Por favor, cuida de mi Kazu-chan.

—No te preocupes, yo te avisaré cualquier cosa —asintió Midorima, viendo a la chica.

Kotomi se despidió luego de pasar a ver su hermano por última vez, pues regresaría hasta la tarde.

Ahora que estaba solo, el peliverde aprovechó para ir a ver a Takao de igual forma y no es que no apreciara la preocupación de los demás, pero es que era más cómodo para él estar solo vigilando el sueño del pelinegro.

Al entrar a la habitación donde estaba Kazunari, ahogó un suspiró al ver a este con las sondas en la nariz, la mano vendada y una gasa en su cara, donde había sido golpeado. El color de su piel estaba algo pálido y pese a que estaba dormido desde el sábado, se notaban ojeras también, pero probablemente, esto tenía que ver más con algo psicológico y había razones. Dado que tenía la bata típica de los pacientes en un hospital, es que no se veía el resto de vendajes en su torso ni piernas. Midorima tomó uno de los libros que su hermana le trajo antes y se dispuso a leer, sin por ello dejar de prestarle atención el pelinegro, por esa misma razón es que quizá no podía concentrarse por completo, pero igual continuó su lectura para no atormentarse.

* * *

—Cariño, voy a salir a dar una vuelta por el restaurante —avisó Mika a la vez que se acercó a ver a su hijo.

Kagami jugaba un video juego de basquetbol bastante concentrado.

—Está bien, nos vemos —sonrió ligero.

—Cuídate —Mika le acarició la cabeza a su hijo y suspiró.

Se le hacía raro ver al pelirrojo tan animado y no entendía porque, pues desde que llegó a casa el domingo por la madrugada su mirada brillaba como si fuera el chico más feliz del mundo, cuando se supone no puedes estar así luego de que un amigo tuyo fue lastimado.  
Sin embargo, eso era algo que Kagami no podía evitar. Todavía sentía la preocupación por sus amigos, sí, pero era más grande la satisfacción de recordar aquel ósculo que compartió con Aomine, el que por cierto aun lo sentía en sus labios, sentía ese sabor aún y eso le causaba más sonrisas de las que antes llegó a dar. Por eso mismo, es que ayer cuando llegó a casa, no pudo dormir sino hasta varias horas después de tanto pensar en lo que acaba de suceder, porque esta vez sentía y sabía no eran simples jugueteos, sería demasiado si ese fuera el caso. Además, conocía bien al peliazul y esa mirada que le dedicó luego de besarse un buen rato, era totalmente sincera, mas por supuesto aún no cantaba victoria, por decirlo de algún modo, pues no se dijeron nada más gracias al poco tiempo.

Y como ayer se desveló más de lo que debería, el resto del día domingo se la pasó durmiendo como un felino, despertando ya hasta tarde con varios WhatsApp sin ver, donde le decían que Takao no despertaba todavía y sí estaba bien; la mayoría eran de Kise, pero el que más atesoró, fue el que recibió de Aomine, donde decía "espero verte pronto". Pese a que todavía era la tarde, ya no pudo salir porque su madre le obligó a acompañarla al supermercado donde no le dejó irse y el pelirrojo prefirió no llevarle la contraria, pues no le gustaba discutir con su madre.  
Así que hoy, como ella estaría ocupada, Kagami no se quedaría a aburrirse en su casa, para nada.

El calor del verano era demasiado, por eso mismo es que decidió darse una ducha antes de salir a ir a ver qué tal estaban las cosas en el hospital.  
No demoró mucho, solamente cerca de diez minutos y se aplicó en el cuerpo su loción hidratante masculina. Luego de eso, se enfundó su bóxer y un short mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla, acción que se vio interrumpida cuando el timbre sonó como cinco veces seguidas, dejándose ver la poca paciencia de aquella persona.  
Por lo que, Kagami, irritado ligeramente por ese modo tan bestia de tocar, sin terminar de vestirse ni nada y con la toalla en la cabeza, casi corrió hasta la puerta.

Casi le da algo ahí mismo cuando se encontró esos ojos azules que prácticamente lo devoraban con la mirada, haciéndole estremecerse.

—Me gusta tu recibimiento —dijo Aomine socarrón y con una sonrisa.

—Idiota, ¿qué se supone haces aquí? —Kagami luchó por no sentir vergüenza por ese tipo de mirada tan… directa y sin pena que le dedicó.

—Ayer no te apareciste por el hospital, temía que te hubieras ahogado con la comida —respondió Aomine con desinterés, pero burlón. Para nada diría que era porque necesitaba verlo.

El pelirrojo le miró atento y luego sonrió.

—Si querías verme pudiste habérmelo dicho —aventuró Kagami, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al moreno.

Esta vez fue Aomine quién frunció el ceño unos segundos.

—Pues… —se rascó la nuca unos segundos y la mirada feroz y decidida regresó— Sí, quería verte, ¿algún problema con eso? —pero en su expresión, se notaba la ligera vergüenza que le causó admitirlo de esa forma.

—No… ninguno —Kagami aprovechó que tenía la toalla en su cabeza y fingió se secaba el cabello para así esta misma le cubriera el pequeño sonrojo.

Ninguno de los dos era bueno para estas cosas.

—Muy bien, espero me des de comer, porque Satsuki casi me intoxica con su desayuno —espetó Aomine, cerrando la puerta una vez entró.

—No me des órdenes, Ahomine —refunfuñó Kagami, pero de todos modos, caminó hasta llegar al comedor con el peliazul siguiéndole los pasos—. Terminaré de vestirme.

Estaba por dirigirse a su habitación, pero Aomine le detuvo sujetándole la muñeca. Él para nada quería que si vistiera, no cuando podía pasarse todo el día admirando ese bien formado cuerpo que el pelirrojo tenía; sus piernas bien torneadas, su redondo trasero, su espalda marcada, esos músculos que le daban más sensualidad a ese delgado cuerpo.

—Sería un desperdicio que lo hagas y no me puedo permitir eso —dijo.

Kagami se estremeció por el contacto y no se alejó. Volvió a verlo, mientras sentía su pulso iba a acelerándose poco a poco.

—… Kagami, yo quiero decirte qué… —Aomine también le veía a los ojos, pero joder que declararse era complicado, sobre todo porque no quería llegar y decir típicas cursilerías de pareja.

— ¿Qué? —presionó Kagami, mostrándose perplejo. No quería adelantarse a pensar nada, no, no. La adrenalina se extendió por su sistema de manera diferente a cuando estaba en un partido.

—Qué, agh… —Aomine suspiró y con el ceño fruncido, desvió la mirada como si buscara en otro lado las palabras exactas que debía decir.

Mientras, el pelirrojo se mantuvo atento.

—Joder que es difícil, mierda —Aomine se llevó una mano a la frente, tenía un pequeño rubor que no se notaba por su color de piel.

—Nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras de "el gran Aomine"… —masculló Kagami con fingida inocencia, pero notoria burla en su mirada.

— ¡Cállate, no se trata de eso, idiota! —gruñó Aomine, ahora molesto y le desafió con la mirada— A la mierda con las palabras.

El pelirrojo sonrió por eso e iba a decir algo, cuando el peliazul estampó su boca contra la suya de manera feroz y salvaje, a la vez que sintió como esas morenos manos le sujetaron con fuerza de la cintura. Así que solo atinó a sujetarle de los hombros, mientras se dedicaba a devolverle el beso de la misma manera.  
La lengua de Aomine no se hizo esperar y profanó la boca del ojirojo, buscando dominancia sobre la ajena, pero Kagami no era dócil y su lengua del mismo modo peleaba deliciosamente con la impropia, sin aparente ganador todavía. El pudor se había ido al caño y terminó arrinconando al peliazul contra el comedor con tal brusquedad, que este se sujetó de la mesa, sentándose a medias, pero teniéndole con la otra aún sujeto de la cintura.

Los dos chicos empezaron a jadear mientras los chasquidos suaves salían de sus bocas por el apasionado contacto que ninguno se sentía capaz de detener y no querían hacerlo.  
Aomine, tampoco siendo fácil en ceder, empujó al pelirrojo del pecho hasta la pared más cercana y haciendo uso de su velocidad, lo aprensó a esta acomodándose entre sus piernas, como si quisiera cargarlo, recibiendo una fuerte mordida en su labio inferior como respuesta del pelirrojo, lo que le hizo sonreír.  
Sus manos no se quedaron quietas y luego de dedicarle una mirada llena intensidad, se dirigió al cuello de Kagami, para empezar a recorrerle el torso con ansias, como si fuera una pantera probando a su presa. Esa jodida piel tan sexy lo prendía de muchas maneras, además de que olía tan bien; algo fuerte, fresco, salvaje y tropical.

Por otro lado, las manos de Aomine sobre su piel desnuda del torso le quemaban, sentía un incendio en cada tramo de piel que era tocada, cosa que le llevó a jadear. Estaba acorralado y si bien no iba a dejar que el peliazul tomara el control tan fácil de él, no evitó que eso le excitara. Por eso mismo, también empezó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda ajena, sobre la camiseta que traía; metió sus manos ahí y rasguñó al mismo tiempo que una mordida se quedó en su cuello y el moreno bajó hasta su clavícula para besarla y morderla.  
Kagami parecía un tigre empezando a cazar cuando bajó más las manos y aprovechando que estaba casi siendo cargado por el otro, le apretujó ese par de glúteos tan firmes, sonriendo complacido cuando el moreno gruño no de forma molesta, sino como un ronroneo.  
Porque sí bien Aomine podía haberse proclamado un hombre _heterosexual_ antes, quien se fijó en un chico solo porque se trataba de Kagami Taiga, no es como si fuera gay y por eso su intención no era hacer un rol que según él no le correspondía, pero de todos modos, eso no fue impedimento para que ese masaje en su trasero no le gustara más de lo que pensó.

El peliazul continuó repartiendo besos y mordidas en el pecho ajeno, hasta que se detuvo a succionar uno de los pezones de este sin delicadeza alguna. En respuesta, Kagami le apretó del cabello y gimió roncamente.  
Por supuesto que los dos sabía esto sería ir demasiado rápido, era solo que simplemente no podían resistirse a probarse el uno al otro.  
Y por eso mismo, el pelirrojo le jaló del cabello para besarlo de forma demandante, chocando ambas respiraciones calientes.

—Deberías vestirte o no me contendré… —murmuró Aomine entre los labios ajenos.

—Fue tu culpa en un principio —le respondió Kagami con la respiración agitada.

El peliazul sonrió y se separó para dirigir otra vez sus labios al cuello ajeno, donde besó y succionó con fuerza, lugar en el cual seguramente se haría una marca pronto, causando que el pelirrojo suspirara.

Los dos estaban casi erectos, pero tal parecía que no llegaría a más. No todavía.

— ¿Qué debo suponer significa esto, Ahomine? —inquirió Kagami.

El nombrado chico negó ligeramente; según él, fue bastante claro desde el domingo con sus acciones, pero tal parecía que con el pelirrojo eran necesarias las palabras y no se equivocaba, Kagami necesitaba que le confirmara las cosas, que le hiciera saber que era importante del mismo modo que lo era el peliazul para él y con las acciones no bastaban.

Aomine dejó que el pelirrojo se pusiera de pie, pero se mantuvo pegado a su cuerpo con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza ajena, mientras frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

—Yo no estoy jugando contigo —afirmó con seriedad, relajó un poco la expresión, viéndole a los ojos—. Bakagami, más te vale que escuches bien esto, porque no tengo pensado repetirlo —advirtió, apretando los dientes—: no sé qué demonios me hiciste, pero yo no…agh, no quiero mantenerme lejos de ti ahora. Tú me gustas más de lo que pensé —dijo atropelladamente, mientras el ramalazo de vergüenza le atacó la cara no tan evidente, pero mantuvo el contacto visual.

Sin embargo, no era el único que se sentía así.

Kagami se había puesto rojo cual tomate por esas palabras tan directas, porque para nada, para nada se imaginó que el peliazul terminara diciendo algo tan ¿sentimental?, bueno, era una declaración que no quedaba con el porte desgarbado y medio bruto del moreno. Además, tampoco terminaba de creérselo, ¿en serio? ¿De verdad ese idiota peliazul le estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos?

La sensación de vértigo aumentó cuando vio todas esas respuestas en la mirada del moreno y en efecto, la respuesta era sí.

—Y lo siento, porque te hice esperar demasiado —añadió Aomine, ahora ya con el control de sus emociones, por eso ya no le costó tanto hablar. Después de todo, él no era alguien precisamente con pudor, pero definitivamente, las cosas eran muy, muy diferentes a como si le estuviera hablando a una chica.

Y aunque el pelirrojo se avergonzara de diferentes maneras, él no era una y para nada Daiki lo trataría así. Kagami solo era emotivo.

—Ya no digas más… —gruñó ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño— Eres un imbécil, Ahomine —con su mano, atrajo la cabeza ajena y le dejó un casto beso en la frente.

El susodicho se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió con suficiencia y el pelirrojo frunció los labios.

—Bueno, con esto queda claro que no puedo permitirme que termines de cumplir esa maldita apuesta —insistió Aomine en un bufido.

Kagami, ya recuperado del sonrojo anterior, suspiró. No pensaba que el peliazul se acordara.  
Y cierto era que ni siquiera estaba logrando aquello que dijo que lo empezaría a olvidar, ¿para qué negarlo? El amor que sentía hacía Aomine era de otra magnitud, no era un simple primera amor, para nada, era algo mucho más profundo y si creía que de verdad lo olvidaría, se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo.

—No tengo pensado hacerlo ahora —contestó Kagami, decidido y sonrió.

—Y como ahora ya lo sabes, yo…

— ¿Me vas a preguntar sí quiero ser tu novio, como los animes _shojo_? —inquirió Kagami con una gesto burlón, aunque eso también le dio pena a él.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! —exclamó Aomine, enfurruñándose y ruborizándose un poco. Suspiró, desvió la vista un segundo y frunció el ceño otra vez— Pero, cómo sea, lo que hemos venido haciendo deja en claro lo que ahora somos, ¿o acaso quieres que te haga todo cursilón como si fueras una chica? —dicha aquella pregunta, le sonrió con burla.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! —replicó Kagami, además eso sería demasiado vergonzoso para él.

—Heh, entonces así está bien —Aomine se inclinó para besar nuevamente esos labios de forma lenta.

Y Kagami correspondió de la misma manera, aumentando la pasión en cada segundo, hasta que sus lenguas volvieron a enzarzarse en una lucha intensa, besándose dejando claro a quién pertenecían.

Ese beso sabía a libertad.

* * *

Su consciencia apareció poco a poco, de la forma en que llega un suspiro; natural, de improvisto.

Sentía engarrotado el cuerpo y un tanto adolorido, sobre todo en la parte baja de este, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño, pues los recuerdos de todo le llegaron de golpe y jadeó, estremeciéndose con fuerza, sintiendo asco de sí mismo, al recordar esas malditas manos recorriendo su cuerpo y profanándolo. Incluso le dieron arcadas y sus ojos se cristalizaron, sentía que se ahogaba. ¡¿Cómo pudo dejar que otras manos le tocaran así?! ¡¿Por qué fue tan débil?!  
Sentía rabia consigo mismo, quería golpear, quería rebanar a aquellos malditos que le hicieron eso, pero sobre todo, porque hicieron que cierto peliverde lo viera en ese estado.

—Takao, cálmate —dijo Midorima, mostrándose serio, pero tratando de no derrumbarse ante la imagen del chico.

Estaba por irse al baño, cuando le vio abrir los ojos y pensando que quizá era su imaginación, se acercó y vio el odio así como el dolor en su mirada que le dio un aspecto demasiado frágil.  
En ese momento, Kazunari se dio cuenta de que el peliverde estaba con él, otra vez. Justo como cuando fue por él y lo defendió.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente. Más que nada, el pelinegro sintió terror de que como ahora su cuerpo estaba sucio y mancillado por otros, quizá el peliverde con más razón se alejaría y él no quería eso; aquello le dijo el pánico que se apoderó de su persona por unos momentos. Mismo que se fue al demonio, cuando los brazos de Midorima le abrazaron con fuerza.

—Lo lamento —la gruesa voz de Shintaro se quebró y apretó el rostro ajeno en su pecho. Mierda, se sentía tan mal por todo, incluso culpable—. Lamento no haber estado ahí, Takao, de verdad que yo… —apretó los dientes y sus ojos se cristalizaron, porque le dolía a él también ver a su amado así.

—Shin-chan… —susurró Takao con los ojos abiertos como platos, realmente impresionado por la reacción del peliverde, siendo que se esperó rechazo o regaños por parte de este.

—Siento mucho todo lo que pasó, siento no haber llegado a tiempo por ti… —siseó Midorima con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón comprimido.

—Hey, Shin-chan, no es tu culpa… —intentó decir Takao, sin embargo, ahora estaba completamente conmovido y él si había empezado a llorar.

Lloró porque no quería ver mal al ojiverde por su culpa y por la felicidad que sintió que él estuviera pendiente de su persona.

Midorima se aterró. Él no quería ver triste ni decaído a su pelinegro, quería ver esa sonrisa que siempre le mostraba cuando pasaba por su casa, quería ver a su sonriente y bromista Takao. ¿Cómo no podía sentirse culpable si él mismo se había propuesto hacer que el pelinegro nunca dejara de sonreír?

Las manos de Kazunari se aferraron a la playera del peliverde, abrazándolo como podía, deseando que no fuera un sueño, que de verdad Shin-chan estuviera ahí con él. Y Midorima, le sujetó suavemente de la cabeza, para acunarlo mejor en el abrazo, se sentía jodido no poder hacer nada para eliminar el sufrimiento de la persona que quería más que nada en el mundo.

—Takao, yo…

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver, Shin-chan —masculló Takao, con los ojos cerrados—. Pensé que esos tipos te harían algo, yo no quería que fueras para que no te pasara nada —sollozó débilmente.

Eso atravesó el corazón del peliverde y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Idiota, no digas esas cosas. Yo iba a ir por ti, sí o sí —respondió Midorima con el ceño fruncido, todavía con ese nudo en la garganta—. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, Takao —añadió bajito.

Por supuesto que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos y emociones siempre reservadas dentro de su cascarón, sin embargo, hace tiempo que el pelinegro ya había empezado quebrarlo de manera inimaginable. Si esto fuera en otra ocasión, seguramente el peliverde se estaría muriendo de la vergüenza con las burlas del ojiazul.

Esas palabras le inundaron el pecho de calidez a Takao, sorprendiéndose.

—Shin-chan, no tienes que decir algo como eso solo porque te sientas culpable por lo que me pasó —pese a sus palabras, se mantuvo abrazado al otro chico, porque no le soltó.

—No seas estúpido. ¿De verdad crees que yo diría esas cosas tan difíciles solo por culpa? —espetó Midorima y le sujetó el rostro al ajeno para verlo a los ojos, sintiendo la sensación de vértigo cuando esos orbes azules le miraron con fijeza.  
Se avergonzó un poco y para disimularlo, se acomodó los lentes.

—Pero, Shin-chan, yo pensé… lo del otro día —Takao parpadeó. Si bien parte de su persona se sentía traumatizado por haber sido casi violado, otra parte experimentó la felicidad con las palabras del ojiverde.

Shintaro cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a abrazar al menor. Porque si iba a decir lo que iba a decir, era mejor que no le viera la cara o entonces sería más complicado.

—No estaba saliendo con nadie, Takao idiota —bufó—. Estaba intentando hablar con ella porque trabaja en un hospital donde tengo interés de hacer mis prácticas en un futuro —explicó con seriedad—, no te quise decir nada porque era seguro te la pasarías molestándome y burlándote como siempre. Pero no te estaba evitando.

Ahora, él que se sintió un idiota, justo como le dijo el más alto, fue Kazunari. ¿Así que era eso? ¿Nadie le estaba quitando a su Shin-chan?  
Ni cuenta se había dado a qué hora dejó de llorar, pero ahora sonreía poco a poco.

—No eres un fastidio, Takao, al contrario, tú haces diferente todo en mi vida —susurró Midorima, como pensándoselo si debía decir aquello o no, por las bromitas futuras, pero bueno. Mucho antes ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por su amigo y no esperaría a que otro maldito accidente así pasara para decirle lo que sentía.

Y aunque esas palabras llenaron de alegría el corazón y alma del pelinegro, todavía no podía quitarse la sensación de asco que tenía en su cuerpo. Debido a eso, se separó lentamente del abrazo y se abrazó a sí mismo unos segundos.

—Shin-chan, yo… Pero ahora yo estoy sucio, me siento asqueado de todo lo que pasó y ya no estoy limpio para ti —Takao frunció los labios.

—Si eso me importara, ni siquiera estuviera aquí ahora contigo —señaló Midorima, viéndole a los ojos. _Debí haber matado a esos desgraciados cuando pude_ , pensó con un ramalazo de rabia—. Estoy hablando en serio, cuando te digo que tú haces diferente toda mi vida, Takao.

Takao se estaba enterrando las uñas en las palmas de las manos sin darse cuenta, hasta luego de aquellas últimas palabras del peliverde, que le hicieron mirarle fijo, ¿de verdad no estaba soñando? ¿De verdad su Shin-chan le estaba correspondiendo?  
Y ciertamente, Midorima decía las cosas como si ya supiera exactamente lo que el pelinegro sentía.

Por eso mismo, el pelinegro se aventuró a quitarle los lentes al peliverde. Este mismo se dejó y el contacto visual fue mucho mejor, porque envió miles y miles de cortos circuitos en su piel.  
Y pese a la debilidad en el cuerpo de Takao, este enrolló su brazo en el cuello ajeno para atraerlo hacía su persona y le besó.

Shintaro se quedó sorprendido por esa reacción, pero, vamos que al sentir la tibieza de esos labios ajenos, le valió mierda que los dos estuvieran en un hospital. Así que, sujetó de la cintura lo más suave que pudo para no lastimar o mover bruscamente el cuerpo todavía en recuperación de Takao y correspondió al beso.

Y en el momento en sus alientos se mezclaron en la hermosa sinfonía del ósculo, sus almas se encontraron; y del mismo modo en que sabes que dos más dos es cuatro, ellos supieron que de verdad eran lo que necesitaban.

* * *

 ** _Huehuehuekasdjladjklasas, mis feels con Takao y Midorima ;u; Joder, me lástima igual a mí su situación, pero no tanto como para arrepentirme de que le hubiese pasado eso(?), jajaja, no se preocupen, que no le haré nada más x'D._**

 ** _¡Y al fin Aomine y Kagami dieron el paso que todos estábamos esperando!, ¿o no? Pero bueno, esto todavía está comenzando uvu._**

 ** _Me encantaría recibir sus comentarios, lectores míos :3._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


	15. Interpretaciones

_**Hola, pequeños saltamontes.**_

 _ **Justo como habíamos quedado, cada tres—o máximo cuatro— días, aquí está la actualización xD. Tenía pensado subirla ayer, pero no pude por otros motivos de fangirls(?).**_

 _ **Me alegra mucho notar que les gusta cómo va el ritmo de ésta historia, todos emocionados porque Aomine y Kagami ya dieron un paso más, kashdakjhdkafd.**_  
 _ **Así que aquí les dejo el capítulo, que espero disfruten.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Midorima y Takao se besaron por mucho rato, eso considerando el tsunderismo del primero. Pero tal parecía que de verdad estaba aprovechando este momento en el que sus emociones fluyeron como el agua junto con el pelinegro.  
Incluso el aparato que monitoreaba los latidos de Takao, enloqueció, llenando de suficiencia al peliverde y haciendo sonrojar a ambos chicos.

Ante la nueva experiencia, Kazunari terminó aprendiéndose de memoria el sabor y textura de los labios del peliverde; era algo firme, exquisito, como un postre francés. Como si fuera chocolate amargo. Porque luego de pasar su coraza, le daba el mejor sabor para deleitar.  
En cambio, Shintaro se dio cuenta que besar esos labios era como si toda la buena fortuna del mundo le cayera a su persona; algo mucho mejor que un amuleto. El pelinegro era una energía pura.

Al escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente, el peliverde saltó de la cama cual conejo y se puso sus lentes, ajustándolos para disimular son enorme sonrojo, que hizo al pelinegro soltar una risita.  
Ah, esto era lo que temía Midorima, pero bueno, hacerlo valió mucho la pena, por supuesto.

—Veo que se encuentra muy bien, Takao-san —comentó la doctora con una amable sonrisa, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que se los encontró.

—Yo estoy tan fresco como una lechuga —bromeó Takao, sonriendo solo un poco. Esa parte de su personalidad no se había perdido gracias al positivismo que generó lo que acaba de pasar con el peliverde. Sino, seguramente estaría deprimido, claro, todavía sentía esa mala sensación en su cuerpo.

—Qué bueno —la doctora sonrió aún más y miró al peliverde—. Jovencito, por favor, salga un momento que necesito revisar bien los resultados de Takao-san.

—Claro. Con permiso —respondió Midorima tan serio como siempre y bajo la mirada del pelinegro, salió con el pulso aún acelerado.

Una vez el peliverde estuvo fuera, Takao suspiró y miró a la doctora con atención. Esta le explicó los daños que sufrió su cuerpo, entre otras cosas que sucedían con pacientes que sufrieron lo mismo, pues quisiera o no, ser casi violado de verdad tenía afectado al pelinegro. Pero ahora que estaría al lado de Shintaro, estaba dispuesto y seguro de superarlo.

Luego de eso, la revisión médica duró como media hora, en la que Midorima aprovechó para enviar un mensaje a la hermana del pelinegro, avisando que ya estaba despierto. Y una vez la doctora le dio luz verde para pasar, regresó al lado del chico.

—Ne, Shin-chan, ahora eres mi novio, ¿verdad? —inquirió Takao alzando las cejas, haciéndose el desentendido.

Midorima suspiró y se ajustó los lentes.

— ¿Acaso hay alguna otra respuesta?

—No, pero quiero oírtelo decir, sería divertido —dijo Takao con cariño y sonrió.

Fue por ese detalle, que el peliverde se dio cuenta que el pelinegro no estaba tan enteramente feliz como parecía, tenía cierto brillo sombrío en la mirada y su sonrisa no era completa, eso le causó pesar y desazón en su pecho.

—Lo somos —Midorima acomodó su diestra en la mejilla ajena para darle una caricia—. Y por eso, Takao, no cargues con todo tú solo, porque no lo estarás. No volveré a dejar solo —añadió con firmeza.

Kazunari abrió de más los ojos por eso y sonrió débilmente. Ah, era obvio que Shintaro se daría cuenta, porque no solo él lo conocía bien, sino también se daba al revés.

—Ne, Shin-chan… —Takao frunció los labios— Realmente te quiero —por supuesto que lo dijo de felicidad, pero se cubrió el rostro cuando sus ojos derramaron lágrimas, porque todavía se sentía tan vulnerable por todo lo sucedido.

—Ya lo sé, tonto —musitó Midorima y lo atrajo nuevamente para abrazarlo con fuerza, brindándole ahí todo su apoyo. Y sonrió—. Y yo… te quiero… a ti —susurró tan bajo, pero tan lleno de sinceridad, debido a la tenue vergüenza de expresarse sin tapujos con algo tan íntimo, aunque por el pelinegro, siempre valía la pena hacerlo.

* * *

 _/Sábado 24 de Agosto del 2013/_

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que empezó una relación con Aomine, una donde la verdad, todos disfrutaban ser espectadores cuando iban al hospital de visita por Midorima y Takao, por supuesto.

Eso porque tanto Kagami como Aomine tenían su modo, un modo completamente único, porque podían ser los más fogosos y apasionantes amantes con solo ver esas miradas que se dedicaban, así como podían ser los más infantiles idiotas cuando peleaban por alguna cosa simple o como entre ellos intercalaban siempre de presa a depredador, sin llegar ser siempre uno en específico.  
Kise decía que ver la pareja que eran, era bueno para la vista. No porque los dos estuvieran hechos unos bombones—aunque también contaba eso—, sino porque visualmente eran una mezcla perfecta.

Sin embargo, en esa casi semana fue fácil darse cuenta que ellos no eran como una típica pareja de enamorados, para nada que no. Ellos seguían enfrentándose en la cancha, como siempre. Lo único que cambiaba era que al salir, ninguno de los dos evitaba hacer ademanes que dejaban en claro que el otro ya tenía dueño; parecían felinos defendiendo su territorio de forma inconsciente, aunque solo estuvieran entre amigos o solos ellos dos.  
Justo como ahora, que estaban sentados en la sala del departamento de Kagami, viendo una película; los dos se habían acomodado de forma normal, hasta unos segundos después en los que Aomine jaló al pelirrojo para acostarlo en su regazo, avergonzándolo unos segundos y peleando unos momentos por lo mismo. Pero luego, Kagami exigió más contacto y entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos. Y poco a poco, así estuvieron los dos, demandando la atención corporal impropia, hasta que terminaron besándose con lentitud, pero profundidad. Por eso mismo, dejaron de ver la película.

Ahora, Kagami estaba encima del peliazul un poco ruborizado, sentado en su regazo mientras le tocaba el pecho colando sus manos en la ropa ajena, pellizcándole los pezones de vez en cuando y rasguñándole la piel morena. Eso hizo que Aomine le apretara el trasero y lo empujara hasta dejarlo sobre su pelvis. Ambos jadearon y el primero succionó el labio inferior ajeno con fuerza a la vez que sus miradas se retaban mientras sonreían con la adrenalina acelerando sus corazones. El segundo chico no se quedó atrás y dio una suave, pero firme embestida superficial, que envió una descarga a las entrepiernas de ambos, que gruñeron.

—Mi mamá llegará un algún momento, no hagas eso ahora, idiota —regañó Kagami, sonrojándose un poco y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Pero tu cuerpo no quiere que me detenga —siseó Aomine con la voz cargada de pasión, mientras sonreía cínico y le apretó la entrepierna, haciéndole ahogar un gemido.

Para ese tipo de agarres que estaban teniendo entre ellos, todavía no habían llegado a algo más íntimo, porque el momento no se había dado realmente, ya que la verdad, ninguno parecía reacio tampoco, solo no era ni el lugar ni momento adecuado.

—Idiota —Kagami le fulminó con la mirada y le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, que casi lo hizo sangrar.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta empezó a abrirse, causando que los chicos se sobresaltaran y se acomodaran en el sofá, calmando sus respiraciones lo más rápido que podían. Tuvieron una suerte que Mika entrara a la casa hablando por celular con quién sabe quién y no les prestara atención, sino estarían realmente en unos problemas muy feos. Porque, si la madre del pelirrojo no lo sabía, no era porque a los chicos les avergonzara ese hecho, sino porque se notaba a leguas lo _especial_ que era; ya lidiarían con ese problema cuando de verdad fuera necesario, ahora solo querían sentirse bien entre ellos, sin presiones.

Sin embargo, cuando Mika colgó y suspiró, los dos chicos ya estaban bien y no se notaba el calor del momento anterior. Aunque ella no era tonta, como toda madre tenía un sexto sentido, además de que había estado bastante perspicaz y paranoica porque Yuu no le llamó. Ni a ella, ni a su hijo por su cumpleaños. Como madre, sabía que algo había salido mal.  
Varias veces intentó llamar a Yuu para saber que rayos pasaba o cuando le iba a contar que no le gustaba la amistad que Kagami tenía con cierto moreno porque le traía los viejos recuerdos de antaño.

Mika temía que la historia se repitiera y si eso sucedía, esta vez actuaría desde mucho antes.

Pero claro, puede que estuviera equivocada o eso deseaba. Mas desde aquella vez que de refilón vio el "morado" que su hijo tenía en el cuello, siendo que la única persona en la casa antes que ella era Aomine, no supo que pensar. Kagami le había dicho que estaban jugando a las luchas o algo así, cosa que no creyó realmente.  
Esperó casi una semana y la duda no se disolvía de su mente, por eso mismo es que hoy iba a empezar a jugar sus cartas para ver que averiguaba.

—Taiga, cariño, ¿puedes ir a picar las frutas que traje? Les haré un postre —pidió Mika con una sonrisa suave, acercándose a los chicos que ahora veían la película en cada extremo de un sillón.

—Está bien, mamá —Kagami asintió y le dirigió una mirada rápida al moreno que no pasó desapercibida para su progenitora. Se incorporó y se llevó las bolsas de las compras hacía la cocina.

Aomine se cruzó de brazos e hizo caso omiso cuando la señora le subió un poco más el volumen a la televisión y se sentó a su lado.

—Voy a ser directa, Aomine-kun —dijo Mika con la mirada en la pantalla, sin que todavía el chico la mirara—: ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo? —preguntó con un tono lleno de advertencia.

El nombrado chico le miró despreocupado. Por supuesto que ya sabía bien lo especial de la madre del pelirrojo y habían acordado que por ahora no era bueno decirle nada o eso decía la intuición de Kagami.

—Pues, es mi rival en el baloncesto —respondió Aomine sin inmutarse.

Mika frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Estas no son cosas que hacen "rivales".

—No, señora. Los dos nos tenemos admiración, también somos amigos. Usted sabe cómo somos los hombres, ¿no? —repuso Aomine sin darle importancia alguna, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Tampoco es como si le fuera faltar el respeto.

La mujer suspiró y sonrió, como si estuviera aliviada, pero para nada estaba conforme con esa respuesta, por más que sonara sincera, por más que ella estuviera consciente que era verdad, no la terminaba de convencer.

—Aomine-kun, debo recalcar que como madre, quiero lo mejor para mi hijo —empezó Mika y le miró con la misma sonrisa que le dio desconfianza al moreno—. No quiero ver a Taiga en cosas anormales y distorsionadas, en cosas que son un problema para la sociedad —sus palabras salieron ligeramente agridulces y se acomodó un mechón de cabello— y por eso, Aomine-kun, debo decir que espero tu amistad sea sana y no arrastre a mi Taiga a ese tipo de cosas.

—Nuestra relación es sana —espetó Aomine, tratando de no hablarle como si estuviera loca, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil. Aunque su expresión ahora se mostraba relajada.

—Para mí empieza a teñirse —Mika le miró seria—. Aomine-kun, si veo a mi hijo en problemas, yo lo alejaré de ellos.

—Lo entiendo, señora —Aomine también le miró. Tampoco era un crío para dejarse, así que sonrió con algo de cinismo—. Pero, como yo no soy un problema, tenga por seguro que no me alejaré de Kagami —su voz se volvió firme.

Entonces, Mika tuvo ganas de golpear algo. ¡Ya sabía que por algo ese mocoso no le caía bien! Porque esa mirada le dijo mucho, de tal modo que le hizo recordar lo que hace varios años pasó.  
Apretó los labios e iba a decir algo más, pero su hijo apareció.

—Mamá, ya está todo listo —avisó Kagami con una sonrisa, misma que trató de no convertir en mueca cuando sintió el ambiente tan tenso que podría cortarlo con un cuchillo, ¿qué había pasado?  
Quería saberlo y a la vez no, al menos, no en este momento.

—Ah, sí, cariño. Ahora les prepararé el postre —Mika se incorporó y sonrió con dulzura—. Aunque, Aomine-kun, a ti no te gusta el dulce, ¿verdad? —preguntó como si nada.

—No, pero a veces puedo hacer una excepción —respondió Aomine, eso le sonó tanto como una indirecta.

 _En serio, no puedo creer que Kagami tenga a alguien como ella de madre_ , pensó.

—Vale, entonces sean pacientes, niños —expresó Mika y pasó al lado de su hijo dándole un apretón a su hombro con cariño.

Kagami se mostró un poco perplejo y al llegar a sentarse al lado del moreno, le miró, exigiendo una explicación, pero este simplemente negó ligeramente.

Sin embargo, por la mirada que tenía Aomine, el pelirrojo adivinó que su madre le había dicho algo y la molestia que sintió, se le hizo tan familiar, causándole unas ligeras pulsaciones en sus sienes, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño con fuerza.  
Hacía más de un mes que no le pasaba eso, ¿por qué ahora?  
Y de pronto, recordó la presencia de su anillo, colgando en su cuello, el cual sujetó por inercia con fuerza. Si bien había iniciado una relación con el peliazul, no se podía deshacer de ese anillo, porque era como parte esencial de su ser.

— ¿Estás bien, Kagami? —Aomine notó el malestar ajeno y le miró con atención.

—Eh, sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza —masculló Kagami en respuesta.

—Entonces, vamos a jugar para que te distraigas —Aomine casi ordenó y apagó la televisión.

El pelirrojo sonrió con desafió y asintió.

* * *

La tarde era bastante tranquila, aunque las vacaciones de verano ya estaban por terminar, de hecho, este lunes regresaban a clases, del mismo modo que el trabajo de Kise sería reanudado.

El famoso modelo de Japón, Kise Ryota, estaba vestido con un jersey rojo y una camisa celeste sin mangas, con unas sandalias negras y unos lentes de sol, acompañado de su novio, Kuroko Tetsuya. Este iba vestido sencillo, con un jean azul y una playera blanca con estampado de basquetbol, calzando unos converse.

La pareja de chicos acababa de salir del cine, disfrutando del último fin de semana de vacaciones lo más que pudieran, porque luego el trabajo se apoderaba del rubio o la escuela del peliceleste y no podían verse. Ciertamente, su relación ya era estable, sin importar lo jóvenes que eran, los dos estaban seguros de sus sentimientos, aunque parecieran bastante opuestos de muchas maneras.

Sin pena alguna, Kise llevaba su brazo encima de los hombros de su novio, mientras parloteaba de lo bien que se la había pasado y diciéndole cosas lindas, que hacían sonreír de vez en vez a Kuroko.  
Se podía decir que al fin tenían un día tranquilo, luego de lo sucedido con Takao, el ahora novio de Midorima. Y aunque siempre estaban pendientes de sus amigos, tanto Ryota como Tetsuya no descuidaban su relación para nada.  
Porque desde un principio a los dos realmente les costó llegar hasta donde estaban ahora, también con ayuda de sus amigos.

—De verdad que extrañaré salir así más seguido contigo, Kurokocchi —masculló Kise en un suspiro, acariciando la mejilla del chico con dulzura.

—Yo también, Kise-kun, pero siempre tendremos los fines de semana —animó Kuroko y aunque no lo demostrara, a él también le pesaba mucho el tener que distanciarse un poco de su novio por sus diversas ocupaciones.

En fin, no perdían el ánimo por eso, para nada.

Iban tan ensimismados en su burbuja de enamorados, que el rubio terminó chocando con el cuerpo de otro chico casi de su estatura, tal vez solo _un centímetro_ más bajo.

—Oh, lo siento mucho —se disculpó Kise, girando el rostro.

Sin embargo, solo recibió una sonrisa que le erizó el cuerpo como respuesta. Ese chico tenía un gorro en la cabeza y usaba lentes negros, vestía un pants gris holgado y una sudadera del mismo color, con un par de zapatillas deportivas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kise-kun? —preguntó Kuroko al notar el silencio repentino de su novio.

—Ah, eh… ¡Nada, nada, Kurokocchi! —exclamó Kise con una sonrisa efusiva— Anda, es solo que choqué con alguien. Pero, ¿qué te estaba diciendo?

—Sobre el accidente que sufrió tu estilista —recordó Kuroko con serenidad.

Entonces, el rubio comenzó a parlotear con una sonrisa, intentando ignorar la sensación tan familiar que le causó ver esa maldita sonrisa.

* * *

—Heh, Haizaki, es peligroso que te estés paseando por ahí.

El nombrado chico simplemente se rió y se lamió el dedo pulgar, mientras se quitaba el gorro de la cabeza y los lentes.

—Makoto, no queda mostrarte preocupado.

—No lo estoy, idiota, simplemente prefiero ahorrarnos la temprana persecución —aclaró Makoto.

Shogo suspiró y se sentó en el sillón de aquella casa, cruzándose de piernas.

—Estaba reconociendo el terreno y las presas, que parecen ser las mismas en estos tres años —sonrió malicioso.

—Bueno, espero tengas un plan más efectivo para la próxima. Ves que no resulto el anterior como querías —Makoro se tornó burlón y despreocupado.

—No importa, las cámaras grabaron bien la expresión de sufrimiento de Shintaro al encontrar a su noviecito siendo violado, así que… —Shogo se relamió los labios, todavía sonriendo y expresando superioridad— En todo caso, él no es quién se llevará el peor paquete.

—Es un lástima que no tengas a todos localizados —Makoto se mostró indiferente, pero una mirada perspicaz.

Haizaki frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Con Atsushi y Seijuro las cosas son diferentes.

— ¿Acaso les tienes miedo? —preguntó Makoto con un tono insinuante y malicioso, alzando ambas cejas.

— ¡Claro que no, imbécil! —Shogo pateó la mesa de centro que estaba y agarró de la ropa al otro chico para verlo amenazante con una sonrisa.

—Hey, cálmate. No te exaltes por cosas que no son ciertas —Hanamiya alzó ambas manos y sonrió.

—Tsk, entonces, mejor usa esa boca para darme ideas que hagan sufrir a esos bastardos, idiota —ordenó Haizaki con brusquedad.

—Pues, ha pasado poco tiempo como para que hagamos otra cosa —calculó Hanamiya—. Espera un mes como máximo.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡¿Por qué coño debo esperar tanto?! ¡¿Qué no vez mis ganas de mandarlos a todos al infierno?!

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo, pero si te terminan descubriendo por tu imprudencia, no digas que no te lo advertí —repuso Makoto, encogiéndose de hombros. Él tenía otras razones para estar ahí.

— ¡Deja de creerte tanto, bastardo! —resopló Haizaki y empujó al otro fuera de su camino— Seguiré tu consejo cuanto aguante, de ahí se empezará con lo demás, aun si solo pasó otra semana, porque yo mando aquí.

Sin más, el chico se encerró en su habitación.

Hanamiya suspiró y negó. Bueno, él tenía otros planes que llevar a cabo.

* * *

 _/Jueves 29 de Agosto del 2013/_

La primera semana del regreso a clases y laboral para la mayoría de las personas ya casi acababa, cosa que tenía de muy buen humor a Takao, porque eso significaba que el peliverde vendría por más tiempo a verlo a casa.

Él todavía no podía ir a la escuela, pidió dos semanas de permiso debido al accidente y porque quería reestablecerse emocionalmente antes de regresar a ese ritmo cansador de la universidad. Y esto no era precisamente fácil, pero seguía con ganas y voluntad gracias a Shintaro.

Hoy había escuchado a Oha Asa e indicaba que el peliverde estaba en el primer lugar del rancking de signos mientras él estaba en segundo. Parecía que hoy tendrían un buen día.

Las terapias en el hospital eran buenas, le ayudaban y Kotomi seguía al pendiente de él desde que llegó, porque había pedido sus vacaciones para estas fechas y así cuidar a su hermano menor.  
Dos semanas era muy poco tiempo todavía, pero su ambiente familiar y, porque no decir, amoroso, estaba bien. Pese al tsunderismo del peliverde, todo estaba marchando a buen ritmo. Tenía altibajos menos frecuentes que desde que despertó y las imágenes de lo que le sucedió poco a poco dejaban de molestarlo en sueños, además ya no sentía "cosa" de que alguien se le acercara a darle una muestra de cariño, menos con Midorima, a él simplemente no podía hacerle esos desaires, no para no hacerlo sentir mal, sino era como si cuerpo supiera que él era justamente la anestesia de todo lo malo. Dependía y no dependía del peliverde.

Este día, él y su hermana estaban sentados en la sala, comiendo frituras mientras veían un capítulo de un dorama llamado " _Life_ ", el cual mejor decidieron cambiar porque a Takao le incomodó la parte donde la protagonista era secuestrada y sus amigos la buscaban. Así que Kotomi empezó a cambiar canal tras canal sin encontrar nada bueno realmente o al menos, algo lo bastante interesante como para querer verlo ella sola, porque justo el timbre estaba sonando y no se necesitaba preguntar quién era.

— ¡Shin-chan! —saludó Takao con una media sonrisa al abrir la puerta.

—Takao —Midorima le extendió una bolsita a la vez que ingresó a la casa.

— ¿Un oso de peluche? —inquirió Takao, entre divertido y encantado.

—Es el amuleto que Oha Asa dio hoy para los escorpio —respondió Midorima, ajustándose los lentes.

Él llevaba una zanahoria de hule en la zurda, con los dedos vendados como siempre.

Kazunari le miró a los ojos y se puso de puntitas para robarle un rápido beso que resonó en el pasillo de la entrada y avergonzó al peliverde, que se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Gracias, Shin-chan.

Desde que despertó, el peliverde le llevaba sus amuletos de la suerte sin falta todos los días, sin importar lo pesados o raros que podían llegar a ser y Takao siempre los recibía con una sonrisa tanto de diversión, como de gusto, porque agradecía también la preocupación del más alto. Aunque él no dependía precisamente de la suerte.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Midorima, serio como siempre.

—Mejor, voy mejor poco a poco —respondió Takao con un suspiro. No de nostalgia, sino de esperanza—. ¿Y tú, Shin-chan? ¿Me extrañas mucho en la escuela?

—Estoy bien así, todo es más tranquilo —replicó Midorima con el ceño fruncido, no iba a admitir que sí lo extrañaba demasiado y que se aburría tanto si no estaba con él, ahí revoloteando.

Cosa que aunque no expresó en palabras, Takao las entendió muy bien y soltó una risita. Eso al menos tranquilizaba a Shintaro, porque de verdad que deseaba volver a oír las risas por cualquier cosa de su novio.

Ahora los chicos caminaron hasta llegar a donde estaba su hermana y luego de que el peliverde la saludara, se sentaron y ella fue por los aperitivos.  
Justo en ese momento, el programa que pasaba en la televisión acabó y empezaron las noticias de la tarde. Takao iba a cambiarle, pero el peliverde le detuvo, debido a qué ahí estaba algo completamente interesante.

Sabía que no debía importarle, sin embargo, también sabía que eso era bastante curioso y pura casualidad seguramente no era lo que veía ahí. Sobre todo, luego de que Kise le contó el problema que tenía Kagami con la amnesia.

 _Para: Kise.  
Sms: Ve las noticias en Fuji TV._

* * *

Tan pronto Ryota leyó aquel mensaje, con Kuroko a su lado en la cama, cambió el canal de la televisión.

Ambos chicos se quedaron atónitos.

—"Como todos saben, Kagami Yuu, un hombre que dejó marca en nuestro país y ahora sigue cosechando éxito, tuvo la desgracia de pasar por uno de los dolores más grande para un padre —esa era una de las conductoras que hablaba—: el casi perder a un hijo, luego del accidente que sufrieron sus dos hijos –de diferentes matrimonios- hace dos años en América y que conmocionó a nuestro país por esas jóvenes criaturas. Y después de tantos rumores, por fin se nos confirmó la verdad de todo —la conductora sonrió—: Kagami Taiga se encuentra en algún lugar de Japón en rehabilitaciones desde hace tiempo en el que mantuvieron todo en secreto y que el segundo hijo, Himuro Tatsuya ha despertado de aquel fatal coma en que se vio caído. Es una gran suerte y todo el país le manda muchas bendiciones para eso retoños, que esperemos, se dejen ver públicamente de nuevo —la misma conductora asintió—. Estas son algunas fotos que pudimos captar de Himuro Tatsuya, ha dado un gran avance en su rehabilitación y seguro que si sigue así, podrá dar provecho a su hermoso físico…"

—Ese chico tiene… el mismo anillo que Kagamicchi —dijo Kise, bajando el volumen de la televisión.

Kuroko frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver al chico ese en la pantalla. Pese a que dijeron que era el hijo del padre de su amigo pelirrojo, no había ningún parecido, ni nada por el estilo, pero Kagami no les había contado, por lo que suponía era parte de la memoria que le faltaba.

—Sea lo que sea, espero que Kagami-kun no lo vea, esto podría ser frustrante para él, debido a su amnesia y estoy seguro de que no lo recuerda, por eso no nos ha dicho nada —dijo ahora Kuroko, con calma.

—Eso no es lo que me inquieta, Kurokocchi —puntualizó Kise con el ceño mostrando preocupación—. Teniendo en cuenta lo que logré leer en el anillo de Kagamicchi, ellos dos no son simples hermanos…

El peliceleste suspiró y negó, apagando la televisión.

—No vamos a sacar conclusiones adelantadas, Kise-kun, será contraproducente y muchos menos decir algo.

Ryota le miró y suspiró también. Sea lo que sea que fuera, solo esperaba que sus amigos no salieran realmente lastimados.

* * *

 _ **Y como leyeron, también Midorima dio el paso que todos estábamos esperado desde hace tiempo—seh, yo igual me moría por poner esta parte xD—, lasjdadjaljdlajlfjkfgjlfd ;u; Que luego de tanto drama, al fin tranquilidad para ellos.**_  
 _ **Por otro lado, está Haizaki, ¿qué tramará? Huehuehualskdjaldkjal, Dios, me emociono tanto con esto, lol.**_

 _ **Por si fuera poco… la mención de Himuro, askdlldjkjflgflk, ay.**_  
 _ **Ya casi viene lo mero bueno.**_

 _ **¡Anímense a dejarme sus comentarios! ;u; Me gustaría saber que tal estuvo éste cap para ustedes uvu.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


	16. Hoy Tengo Ganas de Ti

**_Aquí llego otra vez, como he prometido uvu._**

 ** _Asdadadadafdgdasda, ¡muchísimas gracias a las personitas que siempre comentan! Igualmente a quiénes leen entre las sombras, sin decir nada, pero créanme que es mejor cuando se hacen notar._**

 ** _Sin decir nada más, salvo que disfruten el capítulo, espero disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._**

* * *

 _/Sábado 31 de Agosto del 2013/_

— ¡Dai-chan, feliz cumpleaños! —gritó Momoi a eso de las ocho de la mañana, entrando de golpe a la habitación de su amigo y abriendo las cortinas.

— ¡Déjame dormir entonces, Satsuki! —gruñó Aomine y tapándose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Pero, Dai-chan, ¡hoy vendrán a verte todos! Debemos arreglar la casa un poco y hacer algo de comida —detalló Momoi, contando con sus dedos.

—Para empezar, tú no sabes cocinar, Satsuki —recordó Aomine sin tacto alguno, recibiendo un zapatazo como respuesta.

— ¡Dai-chan, yo solo quiero que celebres bien tu cumpleaños! —se quejó Momoi con un mohín— Además, Kagamin también vendrá, ¿de verdad quieres que la casa este un desastre?

—Agh, bien, bien. Pero solo si dejas que Kagami sea quién cocine o compramos algo en un restaurante —negoció Aomine, sentándose en la cama y bostezando.

Parecía un sexy vagabundo.

La pelirosa suspiró y dio una palmada, animando el ambiente, aceptando lo que su amigo dijo.

Aomine había dejado en claro mucho antes que no quería ninguna jodida celebración como le hicieron a Kagami, para nada él lo toleraría, prefería pasarse todo el día durmiendo o jugando basquetbol con el anterior mencionado. Pero sabía bien como era Kise y que este terminaría haciendo algo después de todo por su cumpleaños.

Suponía le daría lo mismo, porque para ser sinceros, su mente estaba con el pelirrojo. Como no, era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza quisiera o no, se pusiera hacer lo que fuera, ahí estaba Kagami atrapándolo. Jamás se llegó a imaginar en una relación "normal", siendo que él era más de aventuras—las cuales canceló desde que aceptó sus sentimientos por su ahora pareja— y si se lo hubieran preguntado hace dos meses, se hubiera reído.  
Pero no, ahora aquí estaba hundido hasta la cabeza de emociones y sensaciones propias de un enamorado y el causante era aquel tigre pelirrojo.

Desde la vez que la madre de Kagami le había hecho esos convenientes comentarios, el chico le dijo que prefería irlo a ver a su casa o encontrarse en las canchas, para así evitar ese tipo de frases por parte de su madre. Aunque a Aomine le daba lo mismo, ninguno de ellos necesitaba el permiso para estar juntos y ni miedo le tenía a la señora esa. Pero igual entendió los motivos de Kagami, porque luego cuando estaban ahí y llegaba su mamá, todo se volvía incómodo.  
Así que simplemente se la pasaban en la cancha, pero no todos los días, puesto el pelirrojo había regresado a su trabajo en el restaurante de ahora tiempo completo para mala suerte de los dos y como el peliazul también estudiaba, su tiempo se vio reducido.

Su celular sonó ante la llegada de un WhatsApp a lo que Aomine terminó de desesperezarse para leerlo.

" _Hey, Ahomine, nos vemos en la cancha en una hora"._

Era nada más que el mismísimo Kagami y el mensaje le hizo sonreír.

—Ese idiota —bufó.

Tampoco es como si se fuera a negar a la invitación del otro.

* * *

Kagami estaba vestido deportivamente, sin embargo, llevaba una mochila donde tenía otro cambio de ropa, suficiente agua y algunas toallas tanto para el sudor como para la próxima ducha que se fuera a dar en la casa del peliazul.

Cuando salió de la casa, su madre le había visto con incomodidad, porque cada vez era más obvio que ella empezaba a sospechar cosas, pero no se las decía, además de que notaba como su mirada se molestaba al salir el nombre de Aomine en alguna conversación ocasional.  
Daba gracias internamente que Mika todavía no le hubiera hecho un interrogatorio directo, de esos tipos madre e hijo, sobre temas de sexualidad y esas cosas. Seguramente ella aún no le había dicho nada, porque Kagami también notaba que estaba preocupada por algo más, cosa que tampoco le había sido aclarada.

Hizo caso omiso de eso, no era tan importante para él tampoco. Estaba seguro además que tenía que ver con el hecho de que su padre no había venido a verlo como había dicho y la verdad tampoco es como si eso le afectara, ya era un adulto y entendía las responsabilidades de su progenitor, ya vendría cuando pudiera.  
Estaba bien en estas dos semanas que ya llevaba saliendo con Aomine. La verdad es que nunca se pensó que este le llegara a corresponder como tal y tampoco que las cosas se dieran así, pero si se sentía bien. Le gustaba porque no parecían una típica pareja enamorada, le gustaba porque nada era monótono con el moreno, aunque hicieran casi las mismas cosas, cada uno convertía cada momento en uno diferente. Eran cosas nuevas para los dos.

Siempre era genial cuando se quedaban hasta tarde jugando y mientras se refrescaban Aomine se ponía a hacer ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas para él en público, como morderle el cuello o partes de su anatomía libres de ropa, dándole besos, caricias que encendían el clima entre los dos. Kagami también se las devolvía, sin quedarse atrás, pero lentamente. Los dos parecían la pasión misma con solo ver la conexión que los unía. Tampoco es como si solo se tratara de sexo, puesto ni siquiera lo habían hecho, simplemente sus sentimientos se mostraban realmente intensos incluso sin necesidad de tocarse. Sus miradas no se podían comparar con nada.

Incluso Kise más de una vez pensó que la forma en Aomine y Kagami se veían no la había visto nunca, ni siquiera con él ni con el peliceleste. Ellos parecían inevitables.

—Llegas tarde, Bakagami —dijo Aomine, quien estaba sentado en la orilla de la cancha, vistiendo un short deportivo y una playera sin mangas, así como calzando su par de tenis. Sonreía como todo un casanova.

—Estoy llegando justo a la hora acordada, Ahomine, tú llegaste antes —replicó Kagami con desdén y dándose un deleite con la visión del moreno.

Aomine acentuó su sonrisa al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo llevaba el par de tenis que le regaló en su cumpleaños, era la primera vez que veía que los usaba, cosa que le agradó en demasía, por supuesto.

—Como sea, ven a jugar ya —él era quien llevaba el balón, por lo que se lo lanzó al otro chico con fuerza.

Y Kagami lo atrapó sin problemas, sonriendo también.

Así que empezaron el uno contra uno a eso de las nueve y media, con el calor de la mañana, mientras en sus rostros una sonrisa de diversión y desafío se extendía. Si antes a los dos les encantaba jugar, ahora que su lazo estaba más firme que nunca, todo era mejor.  
Si bien ambos se concentraban plenamente en el juego, también lo hacían entre ellos; Aomine no se perdía la forma en que las piernas impropias se doblaban y relucían en cada salto que el pelirrojo daba, dejando a la vista ese formidable trasero, así como cuando el sudor cubría la piel de este de forma casi erótica, como su cuerpo se movía para defender o driblar, que parecía un tigre salvaje. A su vez, Kagami se daba el lujo de ver la figura morena del peliazul, que cada cuando hacia sus cambios de velocidad y llegaba a pasarlo, la ráfaga de viento le llevaba el aroma masculino y relajante que tenía, como su cuerpo parecía perfecto con cada forma que elegía para hacer sus típicos tiros sin forma.

Entre ellos se conocían muy bien, eran capaces de leer sus expresiones, aunque llegaran a ser impredecibles en ciertas ocasiones.

Daiki estaba completamente entretenido con el juego, porque la verdad era que el pelirrojo iba mejorando cada vez más rápido que antes. Quizá ya habrían pasado una hora jugando, puesto sus respiraciones estaban más aceleradas y por eso, como quién no quiere la cosa, aprovechando que marcaba al pelirrojo, con su diestra le apretó con muchas ganas un glúteo.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, MALDITO AHOMINE?! —gruñó Kagami, sobresaltándose y soltando el balón de golpe a la vez que su cara se ponía tan roja como su cabello.

—Tienes un trasero tan _redondo_ que lo confundí con el balón, nada más —respondió Aomine con suficiencia, sonriendo engreído y disfrutando por demás el sonrojo ajeno.

— ¡IDIOTA! —Kagami tenía el corazón acelerado por eso, es decir, no era la primera vez que le agarraban atrás por el peliazul, pero estaban en público y el pudor le pegó. Se enfurruñó y fulminó al moreno con bastantes ganas.

—Oh, vamos, no te enojes. Yo sé que te gustó —dijo Aomine con una sonrisa coqueta, acercándose al otro.

Inconscientemente, Taiga dio un paso hacia atrás y cuando se dio cuenta, se detuvo con firmeza, retando al otro con la mirada, pese a su cara sonrojada.

—Claro que no, estúpido engreído —contestó Kagami apretando los dientes, con la vergüenza y rebeldía pintadas en su expresión.

— ¿No? —Aomine enarcó una ceja y jaló el cuerpo ajeno al sujetarle de la cadera.

Kagami frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín, empujando al otro del pecho, pero luego de una pelea inútil con la mirada, terminó jalándolo de la playera para besarlo con fiereza, haciendo que el peliazul ahogara un jadeo placentero por esa acción.

Si hubo gente que pasó por ahí y los vio besarse, no lo supieron y tampoco les importó realmente. Después de todo, también tenían la sombra de algunos árboles no muy grandes y estaban en su burbuja felina.

La lengua de Aomine delineó los labios del pelirrojo y este entrecerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia delante. Los labios de los dos sabían ligeramente a salado por el sudor, pero tampoco les importó.  
Probablemente hubieran seguido besándose ahí un buen rato, de no ser porque el celular del primero empezó a sonar, rompiendo el momento. Al romper el ósculo, sus labios hicieron un chasquido inconforme.

— ¿Qué quieres, Satsuki? —contestó Aomine con un bufido— Ah, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vale, de todos modos ya íbamos para haya —y colgó, viendo como el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja—. Ella irá a comprar las cosas para que puedas cocinar, así que ya no tenemos que ir al supermercado y podremos refrescarnos en casa —explicó ahora.

—De acuerdo, entonces vámonos —Kagami asintió y está vez empujó al moreno para liberarse.

Aomine sonrió victorioso.

El transcurso a la casa del moreno duró como media hora, aunque no lo sintieron exactamente gracias a que iban ensimismados en una charla bastante personal; cosas como el tema de su madre, lo que harían si ella lo supiera, el hecho de que no les importaba tampoco el qué dirán. Los dos ya eran bastante mayorcitos para tomar decisiones en su vida, luego para cambiar de tema, el peliazul empezó a hacerle comentarios insinuantes al pelirrojo, divirtiéndose con el sonrojo de este.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa donde Aomine y Momoi viven, tiraron sus cosas en la sala y se sentaron un buen rato para recuperar su respiración en un cómodo silencio mientras se veían.

— ¿Puedo usar el baño? Necesito ducharme —habló Kagami, viendo al otro mientras se hacía para atrás su cabello rojo, dándole un aspecto sexy.

Dato que no pasó desapercibido para Aomine, quien sonrió de forma torcida.

— ¿Y por qué no juntos? —inquirió socarrón.

Taiga frunció ligeramente el ceño y desvió la mirada unos segundos.

—No, me baño más rápido yo solo —repuso y se incorporó.

—Más te vale no tardar, Bakagami —advirtió Aomine con un tono bastante seductor que logró hacer estremecer al pelirrojo.

Y es que, desde hace algunos días, los momentos a solas entre Kagami y el moreno habían sido pocos, por no contar que tampoco habían disfrutado de los besos y caricias como era debido por el mismo motivo. Así que ahora que los dos estaban solos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, eso los tenía con un ligero vuelco en el estómago por la emoción.

Porque todo podía pasar ahora. Y lo aceptaran o no, por algún motivo se sentían ansiosos.

El chico de piel bronceada agarró su mochila y se dirigió al baño, en donde se desvistió con prisa y en unos segundos más, abrió el grifo haciendo que el agua cayera de la regadera.  
No estaba demorando mucho, ya incluso se había lavado el cabello y ahora se tallaba el cuerpo con firmeza con su jabón corporal en barra, sintiendo el agua caer por cada parte de su piel como si de caricias fueran. El agua estaba bastante refrescante y eso hizo que Kagami se quedará mojándose un rato más.

Claro, hasta que sintió un par de manos calientes atrapar su cintura, haciéndolo sobresaltar con fuerza.

— ¡AHOMINE, ¿QUÉ…?!

—Ni te quejes, porque te dije que no te tardaras tanto, Bakagami —recordó Aomine con una sonrisa y dejando un beso en el hombro ajeno.

—S-sí… ¡Pero no, salte! —exclamó Kagami, dándose cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos, cosa que le hizo sonrojarse cual tomate por unos momentos.

—Es mi cumpleaños, merezco un buen trato —Aomine estampó sin delicadeza alguna al pelirrojo contra la pared, dándole la vuelta y le devoró con la mirada cada parte de ese cuerpo desnudo, que sostenía de las muñecas a la vez que el dueño de éste le veía con el ceño fruncido, pero colorado; era una visión digna, joder. Sobre todo, porque el agua se veía tan bien en el cuerpo bronceado de su chico.

—Idiota, salte del baño —gruñó Kagami, viéndolo fulminante, pero todavía tenía la ligera vergüenza que pintaba sus pómulos.

Al ser casi de la misma altura, ambos chicos se veían fijamente en los ojos.

—Báñame, Kagami —ordenó Aomine con ese tonito que siempre lo caracterizaba, con ese gesto altanero.

—No sabía que fueras un inútil hasta para eso —se burló Kagami con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, no se iba a negar pese a que le molestaba que le dieran órdenes; por hoy haría una excepción al ser el cumpleaños del peliazul, mas tampoco lo diría.

—Te estoy dando un privilegio —espetó Aomine con tono engreído.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y con el jabón en mano, ya con el sonrojo a un lado, le empezó a tallar el pecho, aunque todavía tenía cierta vergüenza; los dos estaban desnudos y a leguas se sentía el ambiente completamente íntimo que había entre ambos. Y pese a lo orgulloso y dominante que Kagami podía ser, el hecho de que era inexperto en esto—en sus memorias recuperadas no se vio nunca con otro chico o chica, hasta ahora— no le ayudaba mucho, pero no por eso se dejaba intimidar. Su mirada le recordó a Aomine a un tigre salvaje, que está preparándose para atacar en un lugar que no era su territorio, cosa que era otra ventaja para él, además de que este sí tenía buena experiencia en estos temas. Aunque, ciertamente, era algo completamente diferente, pues esta vez había amor de por medio.

Ahora fue Kagami quién estampó con brusquedad al peliazul contra la pared de mosaicos del baño para lavarlo mejor, viendo la sonrisa altiva tipo "no importa lo que hagas, aquí mando yo" del moreno, que hizo enfurruñar al primero.  
Aomine suspiró cuando las manos nada delicadas de su novio tallaron cada parte de su cuerpo; brazos, pecho, abdomen, espalda y piernas. Se mordió el labio y rio por lo bajo al ver como el pelirrojo se salteó su entrepierna y luego empezó a lavarle el cabello. Por ahora no dijo nada y cerró los ojos cuando su cabello azul empezó a ser enjugado.

—Todavía te faltó una parte, Bakagami —susurró Aomine, abrazando al pelirrojo y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Esa acción tomó desprevenido al mencionado chico que jadeó, sintiendo un estremecimiento electrizante.

—Lávatelo tú —resopló Kagami, frunciendo fuertemente el ceño e intentando apartarse.

—Termina lo que empezaste, ¿o no puedes? —desafió Aomine, provocándolo con una sonrisa altanera.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua y lo empujó contra la pared otra vez, mirándolo con el reto en los ojos, pero inesperadamente, sonrió. Poco a poco el pudor y la vergüenza estaban empezando a desaparecer, pues ese instinto animal estaba queriéndose adueñar del terreno.  
De modo qué, ya con las manos empapadas de la espuma jabonosa, talló los muslos del peliazul, haciéndolo suspirar.

—Más te vale solo lavar —gruñó Aomine. Ahora se dio cuenta que esto podía poner en peligro su diploma de "macho alfa".

—Solo haré lo que pediste —Kagami todavía sonriendo, empezó la tarea de limpieza en el miembro laxo de su novio sin ninguna acción aparente.

—Qué gatito tan obediente eres —dijo Aomine con toda la intensión del mundo y antes de que el otro chico replicara, lo jaló del cabello para besarlo de forma demandante.

Kagami correspondió, sujetándose con una mano en la pared, mientras con la otra todavía "lavaba" el miembro ajeno que estaba empezando a endurecerse. Gracias a que el agua seguía cayendo, esa zona terminó enjuagándose, pero de todos modos, la mano del primero seguía estimulándolo, haciendo que Aomine se estremeciera de a poco y soltara uno que otro jadeo con esa voz gruesa y sensual que se cargaba.

La pareja de chicos todavía seguían besándose con ansiedad y pese a que el agua fría todavía lo estaba bañando, el calor del momento no era apagado para nada.

El pene de Daiki al fin estaba completamente duro entre las manos del pelirrojo. Este último casi da un gemido cuando las manos del primero le apretaron los glúteos para abrirlos, dejando expuesta su entrada que fue rozada con un dedo.  
Quizá por el mero hecho de que Taiga quería darle un excepcional e inolvidable regalo al peliazul, dejaría que lo hiciera suyo. Y la verdad no es como si le molestara la idea, pero eso no significaba que se la fuera a dejar fácil y que él no intentaría hacerlo suyo a él después. Porque si iba a recibir, él también daría.  
Y eso lo dejó en claro cuando le mordió el labio inferior a Aomine a la vez que con su mano libre le apretó también un glúteo.

Los dos gruñeron y se separaron del ferviente beso que compartían. Se miraron a los ojos que hervían en deseo, pero también de otro sentimiento completamente indescriptible, pero que les calaba el alma. Por primera vez, no hubo la chispa del desafío en sus miradas, probablemente porque no se trataba de simple sexo lo que los envolvía ahora y ambos los sabían con solo verse.

Kagami empezó a repartir una serie de besos en el pecho del moreno, deslizándose hasta quedarse hincado en el suelo, cerrando a su paso la molesta agua que seguía cayéndoles. Su rostro quedó a escasos milímetros del pene de Aomine, quien lo miraba fijamente y ante la vista tan erótica para él, su miembro se endureció por completo y se relamió los labios de forma inconsciente al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo.  
Entonces, este último chupó el glande ajeno con lentitud, arrancando un gruñido a Daiki, como si fuera un ronroneo. Eso dio luz verde a Taiga y ahora con confianza y envuelto en el sentimiento, así como el momento, se llevó todo ese pedazo de carne a la boca—o lo que entró de este— y succionó con fuerza a la vez que con una mano masajeó la base y con la otra apretó suavemente los testículos ajenos.

—Agh, maldición, Kagami… —Aomine gimió roncamente y por inercia llevó ambas manos a sujetar los pelirrojos cabellos del chico con fuerza.

Los zafiros y los rubíes todavía seguían viéndose con intensidad.

Esta vez, Taiga continuó succionando con lentitud, pero fuerza, haciendo presión con su lengua y dientes sin lastimar, tragando. Repitió esa acción por casi un minuto tortuoso para el peliazul, pero luego de ello, empezó a moverse dando inicio a los vaivenes sin despegar su mirada de la ajena.  
Daiki tenía una expresión de placer en su rostro y los labios entreabiertos por donde salían gruñidos y jadeos de excitación, fascinado con aquella felación que la estaba considerando la mejor de toda su jodida vida.  
El pelirrojo cerró unos segundos los ojos en los que degustó perfectamente el sabor del miembro ajeno y cuando los abrió devolviéndole la mirada, Aomine vio como ese par de rubíes llameaban como si de vil y real fuego se tratase, haciéndolo estremecer y subiendo su excitación todavía más.  
Kagami se sacó el pene del peliazul y respiró sobre este de forma agitada; lo sujetó con firmeza de la base y luego empezó a lamerlo y succionarlo de un lado, restregando sus labios por toda la extensión de esa virilidad.  
Con eso, Daiki se sintió morir, con un vuelvo en el estómago, la adrenalina se abrió paso por todas sus venas y gruñó, porque sentía que llegaría al orgasmo más rápido de lo que quería. ¿Pero cómo mierda contenerse con esa imagen tan sensual y erótica que el pelirrojo le regalaba, comiéndose su pene como si fuera chocolate?  
Fue por eso que jaló los cabellos ajenos para hacer que se incorporara y ahora lo arrinconó contra la pared para besarlo profundamente, chocando sus cuerpos que se buscaban y acariciaban con plena necesidad. En ese momento, el peliazul sintió chocar su erección con la impropia y sonrió entre el beso.

—Increíble, te has puesto duro con solo _chupármela_ —murmuró entre el beso y viéndose ambos a los ojos.

—Cállate —pese a que Kagami ya no estaba con el pudor en su sistema, esa frase logró hacerlo sonrojar. Era diferente que le dijeran sus acciones sexuales a la cara a simplemente hacerlas.

Aomine rozó ambas erecciones con fuerza, gimiendo a coro con el pelirrojo solo unos momentos, porque luego Kagami empezó a jalarlo fuera del baño.  
Era obvio lo que le estaba dando a entender. Así que el peliazul lo siguió sin chistar.  
Y en el camino hacia la habitación del moreno, los dos se besaban con fuerza, entre jadeos y con el pulso completamente acelerado, como si la vida se les fuera en ese ósculo que les tenía al límite; era una deliciosa mezcla de placer, excitación y… _amor_. Ni demasiado lujurioso, ni demasiado cursi.  
Era la viva pasión que solo nace de amar a alguien, que les quemaba el alma como si mil soles fueran.

Como pudieron, llegaron a la habitación y Daiki empujó al pelirrojo a la cama, encimándose sin perder el tiempo y valiéndole pepino que los dos estuvieran mojando sus sábanas por sus cuerpos húmedos ya no solo por el agua del baño.  
Sin permiso, se acomodó entre las piernas de Taiga y se miraron a los ojos, en estos momentos, las palabras no eran necesarias, en este momento no era una competencia de juego, no, para nada.  
En este momento simplemente iban a hacer el amor.

Kagami jaló del cuello para volver a besar al peliazul ahora con lentitud, pero de forma ferviente a la vez que este último aprovechó la humedad de sus dedos gracias a la ducha y empezó a introducir el dedo índice en la cerrada entrada del primero. El pelirrojo se tensó por eso, pero cuando su erección fue atendida por la mano ajena en una placentera presión que le hizo gemir, logró relajarse mejor. Además, todavía seguían besándose pausadamente.

Un dedo más se unió a la tarea de abrir el camino interior del ojirojo y aunque para Aomine era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto, su instinto lo estaba llevando al camino correcto. Prosiguió a besarle el cuello a su chico bronceado para succionar esa piel deliciosa, mordiéndola también y moviendo los dos dedos, causando que Kagami le enterrara las uñas en los hombros en expresión de placer. Por supuesto que todavía se sentía ligeramente incómodo, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo entre besos, mordidas y caricias, más se estaba dejando llevar.  
Y por eso, el tercer dedo no tardo más en ser introducido justo cuando el peliazul se agachó por completo para atrapar el glande ajeno y chuparlo, trayendo como consecuencia que Taiga ahogara un gemido al morderse el labio para no soltar un sonido tan fuerte, porque mierda, jamás pensó que la sensación de esas dos acciones en su cuerpo fuera tan fuerte. Se apoyó en los codos un momento, teniendo la visión de cómo Daiki le succionaba la mitad de su pene con fuerza, con salvajismo, mientras que esos tres dedos se movían con más libertad por su recto y que cuando tocaron ese punto especial, le enviaron mil corrientes eléctricas por todo su sistema corporal, que hizo esa vez no pudiera contener el casi rugido de placer, cayendo a la cama, jadeando y sujetando el cabello azul con la diestra fuertemente, marcando inconscientemente el paso.

Aomine chupó una vez más y luego dejó ese miembro hinchado para succionar los testículos del pelirrojo con hambruna, moviendo sus dedos en ese mismo lugar que notó hizo estallar al otro.  
Él era un hombre de poca paciencia y la verdad, ya había aguardado bastante tiempo y el ansia, así como necesidad de hacer suyo el cuerpo del chico que tanto amaba, le hicieron saber que ya era el momento.

—Kagami… —le miró a los ojos, mientras apoyaba las manos a cada lado de la cabeza ajena.

Estaban serios y feroces.

El pelirrojo jadeaba con fuera y estaba colorado por todas las acciones de hace un momento. Se inclinó hacia delante para succionar el labio inferior del peliazul de manera lenta y provocativa.  
Daiki empezó a introducir su pene con precisión en aquella ya lubricada entrada, pero entonces, las piernas de Taiga se enrollaron en su cintura y le empujaron para que entrara de una jodida vez.

Y entonces, fue como si dos meteoritos llenos de fuego chocaran e hicieran explosión en el universo lleno de estrellas.

Kagami y Aomine gimieron; el primero porque le dolió del mismo modo que le causó una sensación plena así como satisfactoria y el segundo porque esos músculos internos le apretaron como si lo ahogaran de forma deliciosa y caliente. Se sintieron completos, se sintieron como si eso fuera lo mejor que les hubiera pasado en la vida. Fue como si las dos piezas de un rompecabezas encajaran por completo.

Los dos buscaron besarse, como si en sus labios la sed de su alma fuera apagada, porque eran justamente lo que ambos estaban buscando. El pelirrojo sujetó del rostro al moreno con fuerza, como si nunca deseara se apartara a la vez que las embestidas empezaron a golpear su interior; no de forma delicada ni lenta, porque ninguno lo quería así.

Ellos buscaban llenarse por completo, sin restricciones ni momentos tardíos.

Por eso, Aomine empujaba con fuerza su pene hinchado y palpitante en ese cálido interior a la vez que sujetó con fuerza las caderas impropias, enterrando sus uñas, apegándose más al pelirrojo, como si quisiera fundirse por completo en ese cuerpo tan caliente como el suyo.  
Su lengua parecía seguir el movimiento de sus embestidas, porque invadía la boca ajena sin pena, con el recibimiento de Kagami de la misma forma.  
Ese ósculo pasó a ser un completamente húmedo y apasionado, el cual hacía eco con el intenso chapoteo del pre-seminal del peliazul ante cada firme y fuerte embestida que le daba al pelirrojo.

Aunque la posición en que estaban era cómoda para ambos chicos, Taiga no tardó en cambiarlas, porque el hecho de que fuera quien recibiera en esta ocasión, no lo haría depender de todas las acciones del peliazul para complacer a ambos, quisiera o no, ese instinto dominante seguía ahí. No era por orgullo, porque realmente el resto de sentimientos que no fueran pasión desbordante, así como el amor intenso de ambos, estaban fuera de lugar, estaban olvidados por ahora.

Por ello, ahora Aomine estaba acostado y Kagami encima de él, cabalgando de forma descarada con el sonido de sus gruñidos y gemidos saliendo de su boca con continuidad, porque no era algo que pudiera controlar, porque el tener esa virilidad golpeando su interior y moviéndose con fuerza, lo enloquecía. Por supuesto que lo hacía y aunque más adelante no lo admitiría tan abiertamente, ahora lo estaba disfrutando.  
El peliazul llevó dos dedos a la boca impropia, donde fueron bien recibidos, siendo chupados como un dulce.  
Los dos chicos se veían con los ojos cargados de sentimientos.

—Así te ves tan bien… —Aomine dijo eso en un tono completamente seducido y cautivado por la belleza masculina que era su novio.

Kagami simplemente lo vio y le mordió esos dedos, para luego hacer una expresión de completo placer, entrecerrando los ojos y gemir sonoro por las auto-embestidas que se daba.  
Daiki no resistió más aquello y se sentó, abrazando al pelirrojo y cazando sus labios, empezando a masturbarlo con la fricción entre ambos cuerpos al juntarse.

El placer en el cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba a mucho más de lo que este pudiera soportar, porque pese a todas las atenciones que recibió al principio, esto era mucho mejor, lo que se imaginó no le hacía justicia a este momento. Sentía los sentimientos de Aomine hacerse uno, estaban desbordando como si fueran una cascada de agua clara.

Justamente era eso, los dos no solo estaban desnudos físicamente, también su alma estaba ahí, transparente para cada uno.

La cadera de Aomine también se movía con fuerza para ser él ahora quién seguía embistiendo a Kagami de forma más profunda, gimiendo roncamente, pues sabía que no tardaría más tiempo, siendo que estaba en la viva gloria. Atrapó los pezones del pelirrojo y los chupó con brusquedad, mordiéndolos como si los quisiera arrancar y recibió como respuesta las uñas de Taiga rasguñándole la espalda sin piedad más de una vez.  
Ambos se dejaban marcas de propiedad, porque era así, se pertenecían el uno al otro.

—Ao… Daiki… agh —gimió Kagami, haciendo que el cuerpo entero del moreno se estremeciera de un sentimiento pleno de felicidad.

Y joder que Aomine nunca fue más feliz de que alguien le llamara por su nombre, lo demostró en la manera en que volvió a besar al pelirrojo; deteniéndose a acariciarle la espalda y los glúteos, para finalmente soltar una suave nalgada ahí, provocando que Kagami ahora un gemido entre el ósculo perfecto y volviera a rasguñarlo con fuerza.

Ambos estaban llegando al límite. Por eso, en las nuevas y ahora sí, bruscas embestidas con la que Daiki arremetió en el interior de Taiga, golpeó ese punto especial más de una vez que hizo imposible que este último dejara de gemir, para finalmente casi rugir cuando a su cuerpo lo sacudió un estremecimiento y le hizo experimentar el mejor orgasmo de su vida.  
Como consecuencia, sus paredes se apretaron más, como si quisieran arrancarle el miembro al peliazul, haciéndolo jadear dolorosa y placenteramente, para de igual modo, sentir la corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo que lo llevó de igual forma a un exquisito orgasmo que no se comparó con ningún otro y el ronco gruñido que dejó salir lo dejó en claro.

* * *

 _ **Asdadlajdklaskdaslsd, ¡al fin el momento en que Aomine y Kagami se consumieron mutuamente!(?)**_  
 _ **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿muy cursi o algo así? :'v Jajaja, ciertamente, sorry, but… yo soy de las que escriben el sexo como una poesía erótica(?) :B.**_

 _ **No hubo más cosas relevantes en el capítulo, lo sé… Cofcofcofpreparénsecofcof x'DDD, pero espero igual lo hayan disfrutado y puedan dejarme algún comentario, aunque sea chiquito, de qué les pareció :3. Porque no hay nada mejor para un ficker, que sus autores se hagan notar.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos!**_


	17. Completamente Inolvidable

_**Huahskasjhksda, estoy tan emocionada, Dios mío x'DDDDD.**_

 _ **Bueno, antes de decir cualquier cosa que sea spoiler para ustedes, déjenme agradecerles por todos sus comentarios *^*. ¡Son geniales! Y qué bueno que disfrutaron de lemon eue, porque en serio, ese será su consuelo más adelante(?).**_

 _ **En fin, aquí el capítulo, que espero les guste ouo. Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Tanto Kagami como Aomine estaban exhaustos.

Sus respiraciones chocaban en la piel ajena, mientras que los latidos de sus corazones parecían el aleteo de un colibrí.

Aomine se acostó, jalando consigo el cuerpo del pelirrojo que seguía sentado sobre su miembro ahora laxo. Por ende, Kagami aprovechó al caer encima para moverse y sacar la virilidad de su novio y acostarse a su lado.  
El pecho de Taiga perlaba sudor, del mismo modo que el de Daiki; era obvio que los dos se necesitarían bañar otra vez.

—El regalo que los demás me den no le hará justicia a esto —dijo Aomine con calma y una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Ja —Kagami se enfurruñó unos segundos, pero luego suspiró con una suave sonrisa, sintiendo el jalón en su cadera que le hizo fruncir el ceño, mas no se quejó.

Pero para el peliazul eso no pasó por alto, de modo que lo jaló contra su cuerpo para abrazarlo y besar su frente.

—Definitivamente no solo eres el mejor en el basquetbol —masculló.

—Eso es obvio, Ahomine —Kagami sonrió y alzó el rostro para morderle la mandíbula.

—Pero igual sigues sin ganarme —se burló Aomine. Sin embargo, solo era para molestarlo, porque la verdad era que en todo el tiempo que estuvo de casanova y con aventuras sexuales, nadie le hacía competencia a su pelirrojo, pero no lo diría.

—Eso lo veremos —resopló Kagami con desdén.

Probablemente iba dar inicio a otra usual pelea entre los dos chicos, de no ser porque el celular de Aomine empezó a sonar estrepitosamente. Este gruñó, puesto con el ejercicio deportivo de la mañana y la sesión de sexo de hace unos momentos, el cansancio los tenía realmente al límite. Y pensar que todavía les quedaba medio día por delante.

Aun así, el moreno se levantó arrastrando los pies, dejando a Kagami que se incorporara luego de que dominara el dolor y no terminara arrastrándose como gusanito.  
Qué bueno que logró hacerlo antes de que el peliazul regresará, sino le hubiera atacado la vergüenza con sus comentarios.

—Era Satsuki, estará aquí en una hora y quiere que estemos pendientes para ayudarla con las bolsas… —informó Aomine, caminando hacía el espejo de su cuarto— Oh, vaya, Bakagami, no te conocía ese lado de lindo gatito —añadió con una sonrisa toca cojones al señalar su espalda y las marcas de rasguños todas coloradas.

—… ¡CÁLLATE! Además, ¡eso es tu culpa! —exclamó Kagami, ahora sí, avergonzado. Dios mío, ¿de verdad había hecho eso?, estaba luchando por no sonrojarse.

Aomine se rio por lo bajo.

—Sé que soy genial en la cama, pero no creía que…

—Idiota engreído —refunfuñó Kagami con un mohín y frunciendo el ceño, ligeramente ruborizado. Porque no iba a negar ese hecho.

—Anda, mejor vuélvete a bañar y está vez hazlo rápido o volveré a entrar —Aomine se acercó al pelirrojo y lo miró con una sonrisa insinuadora—. Y no te dejaré salir hasta mañana, aunque los demás vengan.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una almohada a la cara, mientras se iba refunfuñando incoherencias.

Daiki suspiró y sonrió ampliamente. Vaya que aunque esos rasguños ahora le ardían jodidamente, seguía considerando lo anterior sucedido como algo realmente digno de recordar cada día por siempre. Porque, aceptaba que Kagami tenía algo que hacía inolvidable todo, una fuerza magnética que le impedía no querer dejarlo ir nunca. Era malditamente atrayente.

Y estaba loco por él.

* * *

Para la sencillez de la visita de los amigos de Aomine, el lugar estaba bastante animado por obra y gracia de Kise y Takao, que por cierto hacían un dúo perfecto si fastidiar a ciertas personas se tratasen, solo que lo hacían de forma accidental, pero que disfrutaban también.

Midorima estaba ceñudo, sujetando su amuleto de la suerte que era una dona de plástico y pese a su seriedad, en el fondo estaba completamente contento de ver la mejoría de su pelinegro, porque sí, esos días habían sido duros para este en las terapias que sabía iba. No era necesario que se comentaran algo, de cierta forma entre ellos se podían leer mutuamente con solo verse a los ojos, esa clase de magia que ocurre raramente entre las personas enamoradas.

El peliverde llamaría a esto, _almas gemelas_.

Del mismo modo que pensaba del pelirrojo y el peliazul, solo que entre ellos la teoría de la suerte y el zodiaco no funcionaba por ser personas bastantes impredecibles, pero no por ello se escapaban de las predicciones, pese a que esos dos no creían precisamente en algo como eso.

La sonrisa que Takao le dedicó a Shintaro hizo que este dejara de pensar e inevitablemente y de forma tenue, se la devolvió por unos segundos.  
No era secreto para nadie el hecho de que esos dos ahora eran pareja, bastaba con solo ver como se movían entre ellos; Takao como si el peliverde fuera el centro del universo y Midorima acoplaba muy bien sus movimientos de manera inconsciente, como si fueran imanes hechos perfectamente para rotar con el otro.

Solo que el peliverde no era nada demostrativo en acciones al estar en público, pero no por eso no veía a Kazunari como si estuviera dispuesto a interponerse para protegerlo, lo necesitara o no.

—Estoy seguro que le darás un buen uso a tu regalo, Aominecchi —señaló Kise con una sonrisita que le dio desconfianza al susodicho.

Y para Momoi no era secreto que mientras ella no estuvo en casa, la parejilla estuvo haciendo de las suyas, pues bastaba con solo ver el pequeño fruncimiento del ceño de Kagami cuando se sentaba o las marcas rojas que se notaban en los hombros de Aomine gracias a su playera sin mangas. Añadido el hecho que los dos tenían marcas en el cuello.  
Mejor dicho, todos notaron eso, pero optaron por no decir nada pues bastó ver la expresión del pelirrojo cuando insinuaron algo.  
Eso no significaba que no disfrutaran ese hecho.

—Por tu bien, Kise, espero no le estés dando ideas raras —dijo Kagami, viendo seriamente al rubio.

— ¡Nada de eso, Kagamicchi! —se apresuró a negar Kise con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y alzando las manos a la altura del pecho.

El aludido frunció el ceño y suspiró, sintiendo una ligera punzada de dolor en su zona baja.

—Tal vez deberías tomar una pastilla, Kagami-kun —sugirió Kuroko.

— ¡Ah! ¿Desde cuándo estás…?

—Desde que Kise-kun le dio su regalo a Aomine-kun.

—Ven aquí, Kagamin —llamó Momoi con una risita por la obviedad del asunto y jaló al pelirrojo con suavidad para guiarlo a la cocina.

—Pienso que no deberías ser tan bestia para todo, Aominecchi —espetó Kise con el gesto pensativo, recibiendo una mirada de escepticismo por parte del peliazul—. Incluso Midorimacchi es más cuidadoso pese a su tamaño.

—Guarda silencio, Kise —resopló Midorima, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Bueno, es que Shin-chan tiene un lado suave —secundó Takao con una sonrisa y apoyándose en el hombro ajeno.

El peliverde se acomodó los lentes, ocultando la ligera vergüenza del momento.

Cuando Kagami regresó de la cocina luego de haber tomado la pastilla contra el dolor, el rubio contaba anécdotas del tiempo desde que conocía a Aomine, como lo conoció, las cosas que hacía a lo bestia, las veces que llegó a ponerse en ridículo y como era antes. Misma historia que secundaron Momoi y Kuroko, puesto los cuatro eran amigos desde niños, debido a que sus familias se conocían y frecuentaban. Pero por alguna razón, Taiga sintió la omisión de muchos hechos.  
El pelirrojo escuchaba todo con atención, mientras Takao preguntaba más cosas sobre ese par de amigos. Si bien este último era alguien social y tenía a varios conocidos en la universidad, también los amigos de su novio peliverde le caían muy bien; eran divertidos. Y aunque Midorima se mostraba huraño a participar en tan efusiva plática, también se encontraba cómodo con la convivencia.

Pese a lo tarde que podría ser, decidieron subirse a la azotea de la casa del peliazul, pues esta estaba acomodada y enmallada para parecer una cancha, la cual utilizarían precisamente para jugar debidamente con Momoi de árbitro.  
Los equipos serían dos con tres personas, sorteándolas, quedando Kagami, Kuroko y Midorima, así como Aomine, Kise y Takao.

Fue un juego intenso, la verdad. Que duró más tiempo que un partido normal, terminando justo cuando el silencio de la noche llegó y todos estaban tirados en el piso de la azotea con el marcador doscientos treinta a doscientos treinta, un completo empate.

— ¡Insisto que nos faltan Akashicchi y Murasakibaracchi! —masculló Kise en un suspiro.

—Ellos dijeron vendrían en las vacaciones de otoño —recordó Kuroko, sentado y terminándose su botella de agua.

— ¡Shin-chan, cárgame de regreso a casa! —exclamó Takao con un mohín, encimándose a la espalda del peliverde con una sonrisa.

—Tienes pies, deja de hacerte el idiota —respondió Midorima secamente.

—Vamos, Shin-chan, ¿vas a dejar a tu chico llegar agonizando? —se quejó Takao, abrazándose al cuello ajeno por detrás y acomodando su cabeza sobre la de su novio.

— ¡Hey, no soy un mueble! —Midorima frunció el ceño.

Pero Kazunari simplemente rió y bajó la cabeza para dejarle un beso en la frente al peliverde.  
Este último se sonrojó y chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada de todos, que sonrieron por el acto.

El momento de tsunderismo y romanticismo se vio interrumpido por un par de suaves ronquidos que provenían nada más y nada menos de Aomine y Kagami, quiénes se quedaron dormidos al estar sentados y reclinados contra la malla.

— ¿Cómo pueden dormir así? —inquirió Midorima, ajustándose los lentes.

—Déjalos, Midorin, ellos están muy cansados, porque han hecho demasiado _ejercicio_ hoy —contestó Momoi con una sonrisa traviesa y tierna.

—Y puedo imaginarme de qué tipo —agregó Kuroko con una sonrisa ligera.

—Creo que el mejor regalo que recibió Aominecchi fue de Kagamicchi —rió Kise con complicidad.

—Ne, Shin-chan, ¿me darás el mismo tipo de regalo en mi cumpleaños? —aventuró Takao con una sonrisa inocente.

—Cállate, Takao —bufó Midorima ligeramente sonrojado de solo imaginar o hablar del tema.

Y las risas volvieron a hacerse presentes.

* * *

 ** _/Lunes 2 de Septiembre del 2013/_**

 _Kagami estaba resguardado en una cueva mientras la tormenta haya fuera en la playa cesaba, pero no estaba solo, eso lo supo cuando escuchó esa ahora familiar voz solo de sus sueños._

— _Taiga, siento lo de aquella vez… Yo solo estaba celoso y no…_

— _¿Qué dices, tonto? Sabes bien que yo no te guardo rencor por eso —respondió Kagami, buscando desesperadamente a la persona que había hablado._

 _Su corazón revoloteó cuando esos finos brazos lo abrazaron y pese a que fue consciente de que_ Él _se acurrucó en su pecho, no podía verlo._

— _Lo que dije esa vez, no es lo que siento de verdad —susurró el dueño de esa voz tranquila._

— _¿Entonces qué es lo que…?_

 _Las palabras de Kagami se perdieron cuando ese par de labios y los suyos se juntaron en un inocente chasquido originario de un beso._

 _Y los dos chicos se miraron, pero el pelirrojo solo podía ver el color gris, pese a saber que frente a él estaba ese chico, sabiendo que se veían mutuamente, su mente solo le dejaba ver eso.  
Estaba colorado, completamente, porque a sus trece años, ese había sido su primer beso._

— _¡¿Por qué has hecho eso…?! —exclamó Kagami, avergonzado por completo._

— _Porque… porque te quiero. Me gustas, Taiga —contestó el chico, de quién pudo ver ese lacio cabello negro._

 _Poco a poco, ese rostro estaba empezando a cobrar forma…_

* * *

Kagami se despertó acelerado por completo, con su cadena tintineando por el brusco movimiento.

¿Por qué otra vez soñaba así? ¿Por qué si ya hacía casi un mes que no había vuelto a pasarle?  
Esa voz, pese a que nunca la había escuchado o mejor dicho, no la recordaba, su cuerpo había reaccionado a ella, porque su corazón estaba acelerado y ahí estaba esa necesidad de que debería estar haciendo algo más, que hacía tiempo no volvía a su persona.

El pelirrojo podía ser despistado e idiota en muchas ocasiones, pero con un límite. Por eso, estaba seguro que eso no era un simple sueño, no cuando ya sabía que sus recuerdos venían a él en forma de éstos. Pero, ¿por qué soñar con el que pensaba fue su primer amor? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver siendo que ahora no necesitaba ese tipo de cosas más porque ya tenía a Aomine con él?  
Es decir, estaba bien que recordara sus inicios en el amor cuando era más joven, pero, ¿por qué justamente ahora que estaba con el peliazul?

Taiga frunció el ceño y por inercia, se sujetó el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, luego lo miró.

—No voy a darle importancia, porque después de todo, son recuerdos. Cosas del pasado —se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, supo que no podría hacerlo así de fácil.

Así que, decidió volver a dormir un rato más antes de ir a trabajar con su madre y encargarse de disipar la intranquilidad que ese sueño le dejó.

* * *

 _/Martes 3 de Septiembre del 2013/_

El balón casi golpea la cara de Kagami, de no ser porque reaccionó a tiempo, causando que todos los ojos de sus amigos le vieran.

—Kagami, ¿qué diablos te pasa? Estuviste a punto de perder el pase —dijo Aomine con el ceño fruncido y viéndolo atento.

—No me pasa nada, el sol ha estado nublando mi vista —repuso Kagami con el ceño fruncido y regresándole el balón al peliazul con fuerza.

Ese comentario era creíble para cualquier persona, mas no para sus amigos, porque el pelirrojo era pésimo mintiendo.

—Kagamin, es que enredaste tu mano con tu cadena, ¿por qué no te la quitas? —habló ahora Momoi con una expresión preocupada.

—Me es más cómodo jugar con ella —respondió Kagami con rapidez.

El modo en que dijo eso, hizo que Aomine se molestara sin entender por qué, ¿esos eran celos? ¿En serio tenía celos de un maldito objeto?, era algo tonto. Por eso prefirió empezar a rebotar dicho balón con fuerza y lanzó uno de sus tiros sin forma, encestando perfectamente.

—Yo puedo cuidar de tu cadena, Kagami-kun —se ofreció Kuroko amable e inexpresivo.

El mencionado chico suspiró y asintió. Tal vez tenían razón en eso de que la cadena le estaba distrayendo, pero no precisamente por tenerla colgada en su cuello, sino por el hecho de que su mente se estaba llenando de aquel sueño que tuvo el día de ayer, porque no podía sacárselo de su mente a no ser que estuviera completamente solo con Aomine, centrado en él.

—Está bien, ten —Kagami se quitó la cadena con una pequeña incomodidad y se la entregó—. Cuídale bien.

El peliceleste asintió.

Una vez el pelirrojo regresó a jugar, concentrándose al fin en el juego, Kise se acercó a su novio para ver dicha cadena e intercambió una mirada de entendimiento con el más bajo.

—Parece un objeto que guarda un gran valor sentimental —observó en voz baja—, solo basta con leer lo que dice.

 _¿Qué es lo que escondes en ti, Kagami-kun, y qué ni siquiera tú pareces saber?_ , pensó Kuroko seriamente, viendo como su amigo continuaba con ese juego al lado de Aomine contra Midorima y Takao.

Por otro lado, Satsuki también sintió su intuición alertarse.

* * *

 _/Miércoles 4 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Mika estaba terminando de revisar que todos los utensilios estuvieran listos para dar comienzo a la jornada laboral junto a su hijo. Últimamente estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento, pero no por la cercanía que cada día se iba haciendo más obvia entre Aomine y su hijo, sino porque Kagami parecía concentrado cuando ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo y eso de alguna forma le preocupaba. Hasta se había olvidado del hecho de que Yuu tampoco volvió a llamarle.

Por esa misma razón, ese día estaba acompañando a su hijo al estar cocinando, viendo la expresión alegre del chico al hacerlo, porque era algo que de verdad disfrutaba. Mika se sintió aliviada y pensó que quizá estaba exagerando, probablemente todo era porque tenía bajo mucho trabajo a su hijo.

—Cariño, a partir de mañana regresas a trabajar solo medio tiempo, como al principio —avisó con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? —Kagami le miró con esperanza— Vaya, gracias, mamá —sonrió y suspiró aliviado.

Pero en ese momento, algo golpeó en su mente.

" _Ni nuestros padres harán que nos separemos"_ , fue como si él mismo lo estuviera pensando, aunque más que nada, eso tenía pinta de otra cosa. Y fue lo suficientemente capaz de hacer que Kagami terminara quemándose.

Desconcertada y preocupada, Mika mandó a descansar a casa a su hijo, luego de una ligera discusión en la que el pelirrojo decía que no le pasaba nada.

Mas los dos sabían que no era así.

Y por eso, Kagami decidió pasar toda la noche con su novio peliazul, porque sentía que lo necesitaba más que nunca, porque de repente se sintió alejado de él.

* * *

 _/Jueves 5 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Aomine se despertó antes que su hora promedio y eso solo porque tenía entre sus brazos a su querido pelirrojo, quien dormía plácidamente y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Por una vista como esa, hasta podría madrugar.

Sonrió satisfecho y acarició la espalda ajena que tenía marcas de mordidas ahí, pero Kagami no era el único con eso, puesto el peliazul tenía toda la espalda roja de tantos rasguños y hasta podía jurar que llegó a sangrarle, mas tampoco es como si le importara.  
Al contrario, esas marcas territoriales en ambos, dejaban en claro muchas cosas y que ellos eran únicos a su manera al momento de amarse no solo físicamente.

Como los dos muchachos estaban desnudos, Aomine sonrió malicioso y jaló las sábanas para destaparlos a ambos, viendo a más detalle el cuerpo desnudo y bronceado de su novio pelirrojo. Y joder que de verdad era una beldad masculina, con ese cuerpo bien torneado y musculoso en su delgadez. Cada vez que el peliazul se quedaba viendo así a Kagami, siempre se decía que había sido un idiota por la forma en que le trató al principio, por no haber aceptado antes sus sentimientos y aunque nunca fuera a decirlo en palabras, más de una vez pensó que fue realmente afortunado de que Kagami no lo mandara al demonio cuando se le terminó declarando, de que todavía le siguiera queriendo pese a lo imbécil que se comportó con él.

Usualmente Daiki no era alguien que se arrepentía de las cosas, porque de nada le servía hacerlo. Mas con el pelirrojo tuvo muchas excepciones en su persona.

Y aunque muchos pensarían que su relación era difícil gracias a las constantes peleas que podían tener por su rivalidad—de las cuales, la mayoría no eran realmente serias—, lo cierto es que no era así. Ambos se conocían bastante bien y por ende, siempre sabían resolver ese hecho en acciones. Pues también tenían una personalidad parecida que no por eso deshacía las grandes diferencias entre ellos.

Taiga suspiró entre sueños y se abrazó más al peliazul, resguardando su rostro en el cuello ajeno sonriendo. Porque pese a la inconsciencia, se sentía pleno con él.  
Quizá lo único que necesitaba era estar con su querido moreno, nada más. Puesto ahora ambos se necesitaban como la tierra al sol, cada uno era la luz del otro.

* * *

 _/Viernes 6 de Septiembre del 2013/_

—"¡Y vamos con el horóscopo del día de hoy! En primer lugar, tenemos a escorpio, ¡felicidad es lo que se viene para ti! ¡Abundancia y mejoría en todo! —Midorima sonrió complacido al escuchar las predicciones de Oha Asa— En segundo lugar pasamos con cáncer, ¡la suerte está de tu lado! Pero no te confíes, por eso te recomiendo usar un plato de plástico como amuleto —se ajustó sus lentes con decisión y continuó escuchando por mero hábito—... En sexto lugar, ¡está el rey del zodiaco, Leo! Tu equilibrio se verá amenazado, ¡no pierdas la calma!, y sigue tus instintos —Midorima se mantuvo serio—… Y en último lugar, tenemos a virgo, lo sentimos, será mejor que no hagas nada.

Apagó la aplicación, justo cuando escuchó la voz de Takao llamarle fuera de su casa, haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás.

Bueno, aunque sonara egoísta, en lo único que se preocupaba por completo era en el pelinegro, porque no estaría satisfecho hasta volver a ver esa enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad que siempre le dedicaba y todavía faltaba algo más para eso.

* * *

Su madre le había armado un buen sermón porque el día de ayer no llegó a dormir a su casa y se la pasó en casa de Aomine, aunque Mika ignoraba por completo lo que estuvieron haciendo.  
Y Kagami agradeció que su madre no hubiera retirado sus palabras sobre que ahora regresaba a trabajar medio tiempo como al inicio de todo. Por eso desde ayer, estaba más tranquilo.  
Su mente ya no parecía impaciente por algo y parecía despejarse ya no centrándose en eso. Además que el salir a jugar dos días seguidos por las tardes, fue un gran alivio para su cuerpo y espíritu.

Gracias a que solo hacía dos semanas que las clases comenzaron para la mayoría de sus amigos, todavía estos no estaban tan ocupados, por lo que pudieron estar presentes para también unirse al juego.

Y hoy era uno de esos días.

Pese al tremendo calor que hacía, la sombra de los árboles ayudaba a los chicos que se movían atléticamente por toda la cancha, driblando, marcando, esquivando y tirando con el balón en sus manos, como si fuera un auténtico juego oficial de basquetbol.  
Incluso varias personas los veían desde lejos, porque sí que esos chicos parecían unos monstruos en la cancha, como si fueran unos profesionales, aunque a cada uno todavía le faltaba entrenar más de lo que ya lo hacían.  
Los pases iban y venían fantasmagóricamente gracias a Kuroko, quién también tiraba en más de una ocasión, los tremendos saltos de Kagami dejaban fascinados a cualquiera del mismo modo que los cambios de velocidad que tenía Aomine, las jugadas que Kise copiaba los embelesaba, los tiros de Midorima los dejaba impresionados y el aliento se les iba al ver cómo Takao robaba los pases ya robados del peliceleste, gracias a su vista de halcón. Este último fuera o no como esos monstruos de más de un metro ochenta, sabía hacerse notar también.

Satsuki estaba emocionada de ver a sus amigos divertirse sanamente y como Aomine sonreía como en los viejos tiempos que encontró amor y pasión en el basquetbol; ella estaría agradecida con Kagami por haberle dado al peliazul lo que tanto deseaba y necesitaba en muchos sentidos, no solo hablando del juego.  
Ella marcó el balón fuera, cuando este mismo salió volando lejos de la cancha gracias a un pase de Kuroko súper rápido que Kise no atrapó debidamente.

—Ya, ya, puedo ir yo —se apuntó Kagami, secándose el sudor con la playera, al notar como todos hacían del flojo y estaban molestando al rubio que se quejaba dramáticamente.

—Pero no tardes, que el juego debe seguir —repuso Aomine en un tono demandante.

El pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada.

En ese momento, los ojos de Kuroko mostraron una tremenda sorpresa cuando vio a la persona que traía consigo el balón que salió volando hace segundos atrás y quiso detener al pelirrojo, pero ya no era posible.

Porque ese encuentro _no_ podía ser impedido ni por el mismo destino.

— ¡Hey! Gracias por traer el balón —dijo Kagami con una gran sonrisa al chico frente a él, que tenía el cabello largo, lacio y negro, de un rostro con facciones bastante finas con un lunar debajo del ojo derecho que le daba estilo.

El chico se le quedó mirando con fijeza y sonrió justo cuando el pelirrojo divisó el anillo igual al suyo, colgar del cuello del pelinegro.

— ¡Taiga! —exclamó el desconocido de cabello negro y lanzando el balón a otro lado, se abrazó al pelirrojo con fuerza.

Y no tardó en poner en contacto sus labios con los del ojirojo, frente a la vista de todos sus amigos en la cancha.

En el interior de Kagami, fue como si una presa de agua rebalsara su espacio, desbordándose por completo; algo se abrió paso en su corazón y aunque quedó casi en shock por ese beso, su cuerpo supo reconocerlo de inmediato.

—T-Tatsuya… —jadeó sin separarse, con sus labios pegados a los ajenos, estremeciéndose.

Entonces, la necesidad de corresponder a ese ósculo, se hizo presente en el sentir del pelirrojo.

* * *

 _ **YAAAAAAAY, joder, ahí está lo que muchos esperaban(?), y yo también ansiaba tanto llegar a éste momento, Dios mío, estoy súper emocionada que ya llegó la manzana de la discordia xD.**_

 _ **No me odien por dejarlo así, que en el próximo capítulo se pondrá esto bueno eue.**_

 _ **Aslkjdlasalsa, ¡espero recibir sus comentarios, por favor! Recuerden que ustedes son parte de mi motivación :3**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


	18. El Inevitable Encuentro

_**Dios mío, ¡perdón por haber tardado en actualizar! ;u;**_

 _ **El motivo de eso, es que como acepté hacer el reto de fanfickers, he estado metida con eso y como debí hacer varios OS, me llevó bastante tiempo y no me dio espacio para estos QuQ. De verdad que lo siento, pero aquí vengo nuevamente a dejarles un capítulo.**_

 _ **Noté la emoción porque al fin llegó Himuro, pls. Yo también lo estuve, jajaja xD, y se viene lo mejor.**_

 _ **Les dejo leer. Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Si Kagami no cerró los ojos y correspondió a ese beso, fue porque en ese preciso momento, la presencia del peliazul lo regresó a la realidad y detuvo con su palma el puñetazo que Aomine dirigió completamente hacía el pelinegro.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —inquirió Kagami, sujetándole la mano al moreno.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo dices? ¡Ese idiota te besó!, ¡¿y me preguntas qué estoy haciendo?! —bramó Aomine como fiera.

Estaba perplejo, ¿qué acaso Kagami creía que no dejaría en claro que era suyo? ¡Nadie podía ponerle una mano encima a su pelirrojo! ¿Cómo mierda iba a reaccionar al ver que un pendejo estaba besando a su novio?  
Es más, deseo moverse más rápido para atizarle ese puñetazo en la cara del emo ese para que su pareja no lo detuviera.

—Taiga, no hace falta que me defiendas —interrumpió Tatsuya, enfrentando con la mirada esos zafiros.

—Mira, ¡tú, bastardo! ¡Dónde vuelvas a acercarte a Kagami…!

— ¡Ya está bien, Aominecchi! —Kise había llegado corriendo una vez reconoció al pelinegro y ayudó en intentar calmar al peliazul.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si ese maldito besó a Kagami?! No soy tan mierda para dejar que otro tipo bese a mi chico —exclamó Aomine, emanando amenaza pura.

Eso hizo que la expresión del pelinegro se descompusiera.

— ¿Taiga, cómo es qué…?

—Yo… Yo no sé… quién eres tú —Kagami frunció el ceño ante el pequeño dolor de cabeza que apareció de repente al escuchar como ese chico decía su nombre.

Esa era la misma voz de sus sueños.

— ¿Eh? —Tatsuya mostró una expresión dolorosa y llena de incertidumbre— ¿Cómo qué no sabes quién soy? —esperaba que esto fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero el pánico ya había aparecido en su corazón.

Aomine iba a decir otro de sus geniales comentarios, pero se quedó callado cuando enfocó su visión azul a los anillos del mismo modelo que tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro colgaban de sus cuellos.

— ¡Ay, santo cielos, Tatsuya! —exclamó una voz femenina— ¡Te dije que me esperaras en casa!

Kagami abrió los ojos como platos al ver a esa mujer alta y rubia con lentes correr hacía ellos. Porque a ella si la recordaba.

— ¡¿A-Alex?!

— ¡ _Oh, my_ god, Taiga! —gritó Alex, con una sonrisa que expresaba felicidad y se lanzó a abrazar al chico con fuerza. Pero dicha felicidad se le pasó cuando vio la expresión confundida y llena de angustia de su hijo. De modo que se separó del abrazo y se situó a su lado para agarrarle la mano— Sígueme la corriente, Tatsuya, por favor, luego te explicaré todo —susurró solo al chico, sin que nadie más lo escuchara.

Ahora sí, todos los amigos del pelirrojo estaban desconcertados.

—Alex, yo… —Kagami se mostró ligeramente afligido.

—Cálmate, Taiga, sé bien de tu estado. No necesitas decirme nada ahora —Alex le sonrió para animarlo.

Por otro lado, Aomine estallaba en celos, ¡¿por qué todos ellos llamaban a su novio con tanta confianza?! Y aunque logró calmar sus deseos de matar al pelinegro, todavía seguía furioso.

—Aún no nos presentas a tus amigos, Kagami-kun —intervino la calmada voz de Kuroko y detrás de este venían el peliverde con su pareja.

—Ah, eh… —Kagami se rascó la cabeza y vio de refilón al pelinegro de ojos grises con ansiedad, sin comprender por qué— Pues, ella es Alexandra García, mi entrenadora y la ex esposa de mi padre. Y él es… —frunció el ceño con fuerza— realmente yo no…

—Kagamicchi, está bien. No necesitas explicar eso públicamente —animó Kise con una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que ahora él estaba preocupado.

—Soy el "hermano" de Taiga —dijo Tatsuya, no soportándolo más. Siempre se presentaba como su hermano, aunque la verdad no compartían lazos de sangre, solo por el hecho de que sus padres se casaron—, Himuro Tatsuya.

Qué bueno que él podía controlar en estos momentos sus emociones, pero su mirada todavía trasmitía una profunda tristeza. Estaba luchando por no gritar ahí mismo y vaya que le estaba costando demasiado. Era la primera vez que hacía un esfuerzo de éste tipo.  
Como leyéndole la mente, Alex le apretó la mano a su hijo, para darle apoyo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, hasta el mismo pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Qué clase de hermanos se saludan besándose?! —inquirió Aomine con furia, sin creérsela.

—Aominecchi…

—La clase de hermanos que no comparten lazos de sangre —contestó Tatsuya, ahora viendo al moreno con un gesto plenamente solemne.

La tensión que se presentó en el ambiente era tal que podía cortarse con un cuchillo y el peliazul tuvo deseos homicidas otra vez.

—He, él es mi hijo —se apresuró a decir Alex con una sonrisa simpática—. Pero, como imagino ustedes están enterados de lo sucedido con Taiga —aventuró, recordando el comentario del rubio—, es por eso que no le recuerda aún.

La respiración de Himuro se detuvo de pronto y miró a su madre fijamente. _No, no, no… Esto no puede ser verdad… No puede ser…_ pensó. Si antes creyó sentir dolor, lo que ahora sintió fue peor.  
El corazón se le hizo pedazos por completo, fue como si el aire empezara a faltarle, como si a un adicto le quitaran el alcohol por su tiempo límite, hasta palideció por completo.  
Tuvo deseos de llorar ahí mismo, tuvo de deseos de muchas cosas. No se había dado cuenta que ahora casi enterraba sus uñas en la mano de su mamá, pero esta no le dio importancia, sabía lo que eso significaba para su hijo.

—Oye… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kagami, totalmente preocupado y para sorpresa de todos, se acercó al pelinegro— Yo… De verdad lo siento. Sufrí un accidente hace tiempo y perdí todos mis recuerdos —explicó y no se sintió incómodo de decírselo al chico—. Pero estoy seguro de que ahora que te veo, tal vez pueda recordarte…, _Himuro_ —le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, tratando de hacer caso omiso al cosquilleo en su piel tras decir ese nombre.

El resto de los chicos se sintieron completamente ajenos a ese momento de intimidad entre ¿los hermanos?, incluso hasta Aomine, que precisamente era la pareja del pelirrojo, se sintió así.  
En ese ambiente se percibieron muchas cosas inexplicables, pese a que uno de ellos no recordaba todo.

Himuro sonrió sin desaparecer la tristeza de su mirada, pero sujetó la cadena del más alto.

—No te preocupes, Taiga. Pero me da mucho gusto ver que pese a que no recordabas nada, todavía tienes nuestro… el anillo.

El corazón de Kagami latió desbocado y fijó sus orbes en el anillo ajeno, a la vez que Kise y Kuroko intercambiaron una mirada rápida que no pasó desapercibida para Midorima ni Takao.

—Simplemente no podía deshacerme de él —respondió Kagami como si fuera obvio.

Y Himuro vio la esperanza ahí, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara más, pese a la expresión siempre tranquila que se cargaba.

—Lo sé — _ahora veo que pese a todo, de verdad mantuviste tus palabras_ , añadió en su fuero interno.

—Yo creo que este no es un buen momento para platicar, ni el lugar —comentó Momoi amablemente, notando como su amigo peliazul parecía querer estallar, sin importar que ahora estaba cruzado de brazos con aparente desinterés.

— ¡Oh, tienes mucha razón, linda! —expresó Alex con una sonrisa— Taiga, ¿qué te parece si luego vas a vernos?, ya que ahora pareces divertirte mucho con tus amigos —sugirió.

— ¿Mi madre sabe que están aquí? —preguntó Kagami con curiosidad.

—No, para ella sería mejor que no estuviéramos aquí —murmuró Himuro con un tono ligeramente sombrío.

—Entonces, díganme a donde debo ir a verlos —dijo Kagami sin dudar, viendo precisamente a su "hermano".

Este le miró como si tratara de decirle algo, pero no supo entender.

Midorima junto con Takao y Momoi decidieron regresar a la cancha, porque ahí ya nada tenían que ver; sí Kise y Kuroko no se fueron fue porque Aomine—quien no se iría por obvias razones— parecía que se iba a abalanzar contra Himuro en cualquier momento y ellos debían calmarlo.

—Taiga, mejor intercambiemos números —pidió Alex, sacando su celular al mismo tiempo que su hijo.

—Ah, claro… pero mi celular esta… —Kagami señaló la cancha a cinco metros de distancia.

—Puedo anotarlos yo y te los paso —se ofreció Kuroko.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntaron Himuro y Alex al unísono con cara de póker.

—Kuroko Tetsuya, amigo de Kagami-kun, mucho gusto —saludó, sonriendo cortamente.

—Ah, pues, me parece bien —Alex asintió.

Entonces así lo hicieron sin demorarse mucho tiempo, bajo la vista de todos ahí, terminaron justo cuando Aomine frunció el ceño y se acercó para abrazar por detrás a Kagami en un gesto sumamente posesivo.

—Aomine… —masculló Kagami, ligeramente avergonzado.

Los pinchazos de dolor aparecieron con más intensidad en el corazón de Tatsuya, quién desvió la vista un momento, para que su expresión no se distorsionara por sus emociones, tratando de controlarlas otra vez, pues él era bastante posesivo y aún con todo esto, seguía considerando al pelirrojo, _suyo_.

—Ya quedó —habló Alex—. Ha sido un gusto conocerlos, ¡y me alegra mucho volverte a ver, Taiga! —canturreó y se lanzó a abrazar al pelirrojo con fuerza otra vez, alborotándole el cabello, haciendo que el peliazul se retirara a regañadientes. Ella casi sentía ganas de llorar de la felicidad.

—Para mí también ha sido grato —asintió Kagami, sonriendo por el abrazo.

—Taiga —llamó Himuro, pero fue lo único que dijo y se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Luego, le extendió la mano.

Kagami la sujetó, como un saludo formal, pero pese a que no recordaba nada, otra vez su cuerpo supo cómo reaccionar y ambos usaron ese contacto para jalarse y darse un abrazo.  
Un abrazo con un significado completamente especial.

El pelirrojo sintió como Himuro cupo perfectamente entre sus brazos, pese a que su altura no era de tanta diferencia y las sensaciones que el embriagaron el corazón si bien no eran iguales a cuando entraba en contacto con Aomine, eran así de intensas.  
Otra vez, todos se sintieron ajenos al momento. El peliazul estaba encabronadísimo, porque Kagami era su novio, él no debería sentirse así, al contrario, el pelinegro emo ese, debería ser quién se sintiera así.

Mismo gesto solo duró unos segundos, siendo cortado por el mismo Himuro o no podría continuar callado y gritaría todo ahí mismo.

—Ya nos veremos —se despidió y sonrió calmado.

Madre e hijo vieron al pelirrojo y dieron media vuelta para irse.

Ni bien se habían ido, Aomine jaló al ojirojo para besarlo demandante y posesivo, valiéndole mierda estar en público.

Kagami correspondió gustoso, aferrándose al cabello azul con fuerza y adquiriendo un rubor en sus mejillas, quizá no fuera de las personas que gustaran de esas muestras afectivas en público por su mismo pudor, pero de todos modos, siempre terminaba correspondiendo.  
Por eso, el peliazul se sintió aliviado. Y el mal sabor de los celos desapareció al sentir el aliento del pelirrojo.

En ese beso, dejaba en claro que Taiga era completamente suyo.

* * *

Los labios de Himuro se fruncieron con fuerza y solo bajo el techo del departamento donde ahora vivía con su madre, se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas, cubriéndose con una mano el rostro y con la otra dio un puñetazo a la pared.

Alex vio a su hijo con extrema preocupación. Ah, lo que ella diera para ahorrarle todo ese sufrimiento a su niño y el que seguramente vendría.

Solo hacía tres días que llegaron de América y la rubia se había encargado de buscar al doctor personal de Kagami, usando el nombre del padre de este, porque necesitaba saber todo antes de que Tatsuya fuera en su búsqueda. Sin embargo, este último no podía aguantar más, pese a las palabras de su madre. Solo pudo dos días y ahí lo inevitable pasó.  
Ahora no sabía si debió esperar mejor a Alex o de todos modos lo que hizo sería una ventaja para él en un futuro, porque no pasó por alto el que el pelirrojo casi le corresponde el beso.

La mujer rubia suspiró y dejó que Himuro se sentara a su lado, calmándose como podía mientras ella le sujetaba del brazo.

—Mamá, dime todo lo que averiguaste —pidió frunciendo el ceño.

Alex volvió a suspirar y asintió.

—El doctor me dijo que Taiga, en efecto, debido al tremendo golpe en el accidente que tuvieron, él perdió la memoria —ella miró a su hijo, pero este no dijo nada, así que continuó—. De igual modo, dijo que la pérdida de memoria podía ser temporal, así como no regresar nunca, pero que teniendo en cuenta la evolución que tuvo en este tiempo, está seguro que no tardará en recuperarla por completo. Por lo que Taiga le ha contado al doctor, la única parte que le falta por recordar de su vida, es cuando te conoció a ti, Tatsuya —finalizó.

—Hah… Ahora veo porque Yuu se dejó convencer tan fácil por mis palabras —especuló Himuro con una sonrisa amarga y sus ojos cristalizados—. ¡¿Qué no les bastó todo lo que hicieron para alejarnos y ahora esto?! Y por si fuera poco, ahora Taiga está con alguien… Maldición —su cabello cubrió perfectamente su rostro cuando las lágrimas volvieron a salir lentamente.

Alex no supo cómo darle consuelo a su hijo con las palabras, de modo que optó por abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Tatsuya, yo soy un testigo esencial de la relación que hubo entre ustedes y algo como una simple amnesia no va a derrumbar su conexión.

—Ya sé, mamá. Pero… Esto realmente duele, siempre pensé que bien en el mundo había alguien mejor para Taiga, aunque verlo es… —a Himuro se le quebró la voz y apretó los labios.

—Esto se dio porque él no te recuerda, cariño —susurró Alex, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ahora entiendo porque nunca supiste de él ni se contactó contigo —masculló Himuro, apretando las manos en puños—. Fue algo que sus padres usaron a su ventaja... Y ahora, yo no sé qué hacer…

—Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará, Tatsuya —Alex le abrazó con más fuerza—. Estoy segura de que Taiga no olvidaría realmente lo que siente por ti.

Himuro ahogó un sollozo y no dijo nada más, simplemente sujetó su anillo con fuerza.

* * *

Kuroko vio cómo su amigo pelirrojo se sujetó el anillo de su cadena con fuerza y levantó la mirada al cielo luego de haber hecho un clavado en el juego.

Y supo en ese instante, que el _caos_ todavía se iba a desatar.

—Oha Asa nunca se equivoca —murmuró Midorima, qué también vio la acción del pelirrojo.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? ¿Al fin tienes algo, idiota? —inquirió Haizaki con molestia, pateando la silla al entrar a la habitación de su compañero.

—Heh, qué malos modales —se burló Hanamiya y luego se estiró de brazos—. Por supuesto que lo tengo, ¿con quién crees que hablas? Jugar sucio es lo mejor que sé hacer.

—Pues entonces, habla de una maldita vez y déjate de rodeos —ordenó Haizaki, sentándose en la silla que pateó momentos antes.

—Para compensar el tiempo perdido que les dimos calma a aquellos mocosos, lo mejor será ir completamente por ellos —Hanamiya sonrió malicioso—, pero indirectamente.

Shogo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de piernas, subiéndolas a la mesita de centro de la habitación de su compañero.

—Explícate mejor.

—Vamos a seguir el mismo ejemplo que con Midorima —aclaró Hanamiya, alzando las cejas un momento, mostrando los dientes en esa sonrisa.

—Vaya —Haizaki sonrió y se lamió su dedo pulgar—. Para mí sería mejor destrozar al maldito de Daiki junto con Tetsuya para luego encargarme de Ryota, pero herirlos con otras personas me parece mejor, conociendo la naturaleza de Daiki —dirigió sus ojos hacía el otro chico—. Y dado lo que dices, he de suponer ese idiota al fin se lío con alguna puta.

—Pues de hecho, Aomine esta con este chico —Hanamiya sacó una foto del sobre abierto que tenía a su lado y la enseñó al otro—. Kagami Taiga, de veinte años y con problemas de amnesia.

—Hoh, así que después de todo, Daiki nos salió perteneciente a ese lado —Haizaki se rio con burla.

—He investigado los horarios de salida de Kagami en el restaurante que trabaja y otras cosas personales.

—Entonces, hay que poner en marcha lo que sea que hayas pensado, ya. Tan pronto termines de contármelo

Shogo volvió a lamerse su dedo pulgar mientras se quedó viendo la foto de aquel pelirrojo de cejas partidas.

* * *

 _/Domingo 8 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Algo estaba muy mal con Kagami, ¿por qué desde que vio a su hermanastro los mismos sueños continuaron atacándolo cada noche hasta hoy?  
Trataba de no darle importancia, pues suponía que eso se debía a que como lo volvía a ver y no lo recordaba, ahora los recuerdos iban a empezar a aparecer con más claridad. De hecho, era así, pero no eran cosas que él esperaba venir, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de su "hermano", ¿no?

Si bien no eran los mismos sueños que tuvo desde el lunes, estos eran similares; con la misma voz que tenía Tatsuya, donde era obvio que esos sueños le querían mostrar cosas que no compartía con un hermano. ¿O es que Kagami estaba confundiendo todo y los recuerdos venían revueltos?  
Eso era lo que prefería creer.  
Por supuesto que esos sueños se los guardó para su persona, ni siquiera a Kuroko le había comentado algo y para nada pensaba decirle a Aomine, mas quería hacerlo. No se sentía bien por ello, ¿por qué si solo eran sueños de su pasado? No tenía razón para sentirse incómodo por no decírselos si eran solo eran eso.

Kagami suspiró irritado al estar solo y acostado en su cama a oscuras. Parte de él quería saber todo de una maldita vez, pero la otra mitad no quería, era como si su ser estuviera dividido; su corazón le decía que sí y su cerebro que no.

Sin embargo, Taiga no era alguien cobarde que huyera de las cosas y siempre seguía a su instinto, por lo que esta no sería la excepción, pero, ¿qué se supone haría para saberlo?  
Quería encontrar la razón, el motivo del porque soñaba precisamente ahora esos recuerdos, ¿qué tenía que ver la voz de Himuro en todo eso?, probablemente si le decía a sus amigos esta situación, no tardarían en llegar a la razón obvia del asunto, mas Kagami no le veía sentido si pasaba así.  
Quizá la verdad estaba bastante cerca para él, pero su gran amor por Aomine le estaba cegando eso, no le dejaba aceptar plenamente las cosas y, en efecto, estaban truncando esos recuerdos que tanta falta le hicieron en un principio.

Asimismo, el pelirrojo quería saber el verdadero origen de su anillo, ese que también vio que Himuro usaba, ¿acaso era una seña de hermandad? ¿Por eso era tan preciado para él?

* * *

Habían veces en que Aomine era un idiota engreído y nunca más volvió a sentir aquella inseguridad más que cuando su ahora novio, le ganó en el partido uno a uno hace más de un mes.

El problema era, que de su cabeza no salía la sensación que tuvo cuando ese tal Himuro hecho un completo emo, apareció frente a su Kagami y le robó ese beso. No importaba que ya hubiera pasado un par de días de ese hecho, con solo recordarlo, seguía enfureciéndolo como si lo volviera a ver en vivo y en directo.

Porque sí, el sentimiento que tuvo cuando perdió la primera vez contra el pelirrojo, fue algo similar a lo que sintió con ver a ese tipo.  
Y quizá no se hubiera sentido así, de no ser porque Kagami no se mostró reacio a ese tipo, pese a que no lo recordaba, como logró entender. No es que desconfiara de su chico, pero definitivamente no confiaba en Himuro, ya que a leguas se notaba que ese tipo veía al pelirrojo más que como un simple "hermano".

Y para nada, iba a permitir que alguien hozara de interponerse entre él y Kagami.

* * *

 _/Lunes 9 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Pese al día que era, Kuroko se encontraba felizmente en el departamento de su novio rubio, comiendo un helado de fresa a la vez que Kise le llenaba las mejillas de besos mimosos.

El día había sido agitado para ambos, tanto en la universidad para el peliceleste, como en el trabajo para el rubio, pero agradecían que las cosas todavía no estuvieran tan fuertes como para impedir que ambos, se frecuentaran más pronto.

Kuruko sirvió algo de helado en la cuchara y la acercó a la boca de su pareja, quien gustoso lo recibió.

— ¡Hm! Sabe realmente delicioso, Kurokocchi —dijo Kise, ahora embarrándose los dedos con el mismo helado y manchando los labios ajenos.

— ¿Qué haces, Kise-kun? —preguntó Kuroko, curioso, como si no conociera a su chico.

—Es que prefiero comer helado de aquí —susurró Kise, ahora peligrosamente cerca de la boca de su novio y le succionó cada labio con suavidad, pero firmeza.

El peliceleste suspiró y un tenue sonrojo apareció, encantado con la acción del más alto. Por ello, le sujetó suavemente del rostro y profundizó el contacto en un perfecto beso que Kise correspondió encantado, acariciándole el cabello.

Ambos chicos se besaron profunda y devotamente un buen rato, en el que sus lenguas danzaban sin prisa, expresándose así sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Porque cada que lo hacían, el mundo desaparecía de su mente, solo se veían a ellos, nada más a ellos; eran las piezas hechas para estar juntas así si interpusiera el mundo entero, los dos podrían llevarlo.  
Cada que se besaban, era como si entregaran una parte de su vida, gustosos y felices de compartirlo entre ellos.

Funcionaban sencillos, pese a las complicaciones que desde un inicio les atacaron.

Se separaron del beso cuando los dos necesitaron respirar y se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, desnudándose el alma por completo con ese simple gesto.

—Te amo, Kurokocchi —musitó Kise, acariciándole el rostro al más bajo.

—Como yo a ti —respondió Kuroko con una sonrisa. Solo cuando estaba con el rubio, siempre sonreía más de la cuenta.

Ahora, el rubio jaló al peliceleste para que se sentara sobre sus piernas y este se dejó sin queja alguna, continuando con su helado sin acabar, concentrado por completo. Kise se entretuvo rozando su nariz en el cabello ajeno, respirando ese olor tan suave y ligero que tenía su novio.

Ah, como lo adoraba. Ahora no se imaginaba sin él.

— ¿Sabes algo, Kise-kun? —masculló Kuroko como si nada— La forma en que me ves, me hizo recordar la forma en que Kagami-kun veía a Himuro-san, aunque no parecía darse cuenta.

Ryota suspiró y sonrió, dejando un beso en la nuca ajena.

—Yo también me di cuenta de eso; y Himuro veía a Kagamicchi como tú a mí.

—Pero lo de ellos parece más complicado —añadió Kuroko, con la cuchara en la boca.

—No sé si preocuparme más por Kagamicchi o Aominecchi —confesó Kise, recargando su rostro en el hombro del más bajo.

Kuroko frunció ligeramente el ceño y comió de su helado.

—Yo solo sé que aquel día, los ojos de Kagami-kun parecían reprimidos de algo y no sé cómo verá a Himuro-san cuando no lo estén.

—Es un tema delicado —Kise suspiró—. Y Aominecchi no es tonto.

—Sea como sea, pienso que ahí estaremos para apoyarlos pase lo que pase, después de todo, son nuestros amigos —repuso Kuroko, girándose para darle más helado a su novio.

Y cuando Kise aceptó el bocado con una sonrisa, los dos chicos enamorados, volvieron a sumergirse en su mundo, donde nadie más era capaz de entrar.

* * *

 _ **Adlasdjlsajdksla, hasta yo me pongo nerviosa con lo que está por venir QwQ.**_

 _ **Y como ven, la memoria pérdida de Kagami aún no regresa, falta más, hijos míos xD, pero no desesperen, que el drama es mejor vaya lento, así se preparan mejor(?), okey, ya.**_  
 _ **Ahora solo falta ver que hará Tatsuya después de esto u_u.**_

 _ **Ojalá que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, lsajadlkaslk, y me encantaría recibir sus opiniones :3.**_


	19. Rival indeseado

_**¡Holaaaaa! Creo que no ha pasado mucho desde que actualicé, ¿verdad? x'D.**_

 _ **Bueno, de rapidín paso dejándoles un capítulo más de ésta historia e imagino, que el título en sí ya dice mucho, o no sé, jajaja.**_

 _ **Antes que nada, ¡gracias por sus comentarios! Siempre es un gusto leer sus opiniones :3.**_

 _ **Ahí el capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

La semana estaba empezando muy bien para Kagami, en el trabajo todo salió como a él le gustaba, cosa que le ayudó bastante en su tarea de hacer caso omiso a todo lo relacionado con los sueños que seguía teniendo. Porque por supuesto que no quería que un pasado de cuando era un puberto ahora le afectara la relación que tenía con el peliazul.

Su rutina seguía igual, como siempre. Todavía tenía el interés de ir a ver y saludar debidamente a Alex con su hermanastro, que por lo que recordaba de este, era obvio que su relación fue muy cercana, realmente a la de _hermanos_ y por ello le vio tan afectado cuando supo que no lo recordaba. Cosa que no le gustó. No quería ver a Himuro triste por él, razón por la cual todavía no decidía si de verdad ir a verlos, aunque sí quería.

Gracias a que ya no tenía más trabajo porque su turno había terminado, su mente se dedicó a vagar, recordando el maravilloso fin de semana que pasó al lado de Aomine, pese a lo sucedido el viernes —el cual su mente se las arregló para no aparecer. El sábado se la pasó al lado del moreno, en una noche donde si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Momoi, seguramente terminan haciendo el amor en sala.

Ciertamente, aunque Kagami era alguien dominante, no tenía un problema real en que el peliazul le hiciera suyo; es decir, por supuesto que no faltaba mucho para que él también lo reclamara únicamente como su propiedad, además, eso no le quitaba a ninguno la dominancia que ejercían en la cama. Los dos eran bomba, en pocas palabras.  
Sonrió mientras recordó las expresiones de Aomine cuando le estaba haciendo aquella felación el primer día.

— ¿En qué piensas, cariño? Te ves muy feliz —dijo Mika con una sonrisa, acercándose al pelirrojo.

El nombrado chico se sobresaltó y se sonrojó tenuemente, desviando la atención a un platillo que acababa de servir para no ponerse en evidencia.

—Recuerdo las veces que jugué basquetbol con mis amigos, hacía mucho no me divertía —respondió Kagami con una sonrisa. Eso no era precisamente una mentira.

Por eso su madre le creyó. Pero mejor no insistió, porque no creía fuera algo "malo".

—Bueno, como ya casi termina tu turno, podrás ir a divertirte otra vez, cariño —alentó Mika con una sonrisa dulce y le acarició a su hijo la mejilla.

—Es verdad —Kagami asintió.

Sin embargo, de repente tuvo otra idea. Una que por supuesto no le diría a su madre para nada.

Ya era tiempo de enfrentar las cosas de otra manera; se había dicho que no quería ver triste a Himuro por su memoria pérdida, así que estaría bien hacer algo para recuperar sus recuerdos con el chico, ¿no? Tal vez si le pedía que le contara algunas cosas o que empezara a verle más seguido, serviría para su memoria perdida. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, pese a toda la confusión y pensamientos extraños, así como esos sueños de su adolescencia.  
Porque Kagami creía que esos eran temas diferentes.

Por ello, ahora que se libró de su trabajo y se despidió de su madre, envió un mensaje al que era el número de la rubia.

 _Para: Alex.  
Sms: He decidido visitarlos, mándame la dirección._

Y no tardó nada en recibir la contestación, junto con un mensaje más que era de cierto moreno.

 _De: Aomine.  
Sms: Hey, Bakagami, quiero jugar un uno a uno. Nos vemos donde siempre. _

El pelirrojo suspiró irritado ligeramente, ese peliazul y su manía de mandar. Sonrió ligeramente, por más que ahora quisiera verlo, ya antes había decidido qué hacer, así que le respondió.

* * *

 _De: Kagami.  
Sms: Lo siento, Ahomine. Hoy tendré ocupada la tarde, pero en la noche iré a tu casa. _

El nombrado moreno chasqueó la lengua y aventó su celular a la cama, enfurruñado. Como le molestaba cuando Taiga no acudía a lo que decía, no precisamente porque no le obedeciera, nada de eso, al contrario, Aomine simplemente quería verlo y como buen hombre territorial que es, no evitó preguntarse qué era eso lo que su novio tenía qué hacer, siendo que solo trabajaba medio tiempo.

De todos modos, Kagami le acompañara o no a jugar, iría a la cancha como todas las tardes.

La molestia de lo sucedido el viernes ya había desaparecido por completo, estaba más tranquilo porque ese pelinegro no se había vuelto a aparecer frente a su pelirrojo.

—Satsuki, voy a salir a jugar —avisó con aparente calma y sin esperar respuesta de su amiga, salió de la casa.

* * *

El departamento estaba bastante arreglado, más de lo que su madre acostumbraba a limpiar, cosa que era raro. Por ello, Himuro sabía que algo más pasaba ahí.

Su rostro, pese a su siempre calmada expresión, denotaba una sombra de tristeza y aspecto sombrío; no sonreía tranquilo como normalmente lo hacía. Y no era para menos, ¿quién estaría feliz de que la persona que amas te hubiera olvidado por una jodida amnesia y de paso, se hubiera enamorado de alguien más?  
Porque Himuro no era idiota, siempre conoció a Taiga desde niño y le bastó con solo ver como miraba al peliazul ese para saber que estaba enamorado de él. Pese a que esos ojos brillaban diferentes a como cuando el pelirrojo le miraba antes de que todo pasara.  
De tan solo recordarlo, su corazón se estrujó con fuerza y cerró los ojos por un segundo.

Luego de haberse desahogado lo suficiente el viernes y parte del fin de semana, había tomado la decisión de no decirle nada a Kagami referente a su verdadera relación para no complicarle las cosas y confundirlo, porque no quería verle sufrir. Pero no por eso se quedaría de brazos cruzados, si bien no hablaría, de alguna manera haría que le pelirrojo le recordara.  
No iba a tirar la toalla por esto, puesto era un caso diferente porque todo eso se dio por la pérdida de memoria del otro chico, ya que de ahí, Tatsuya estaba muy seguro que Taiga le seguía amando.

—Mamá, ¿ya me dirás por qué tanto arreglo?

—Oh, ¡oh, cariño! —Alex dejó de hacer lo que hacía y miró al pelinegro con una sonrisa dulce— Bueno, hoy nos vienen a visitar.

— ¿Quién? —Himuro le miró sereno, mientras jugaba con el anillo en su cadena.

La rubia suspiró y mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Taiga.

El pelinegro se quedó estupefacto unos segundos. ¿De verdad su Taiga iría a verlo?, ¿qué se supone que haría?, ¿cómo le iba a hablar? Y no es que no quisiera verlo, simplemente todavía no sabía si sería capaz de controlar ese infinita necesidad de lanzarse a darle esos besos que siempre quiso desde que despertó. No sabía si podría tratarlo como un "hermano" o "amigo", teniendo en cuenta la relación que mantuvieron por cinco años.  
Esto iba a ser difícil.  
Pero no siguió pensando nada más, puesto el timbre sonó varias veces.

—Seguramente es él —adivinó Alex y salió corriendo para abrir, segundos después escuchándose una efusiva bienvenida.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron un poco más y se iluminaron cuando divisaron a ese chico pelirrojo más alto que él. No pudo evitar el sonreír.

—Taiga…

El nombrado muchacho también se le quedó mirando y segundos después de que el otro le mostraba esa sonrisa, le sonrió también. ¿Por qué cuando le llamaba por su nombre, sentía como si su corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho o su cabeza quisiera estallar?

—Himuro —saludó de igual forma.

El pelinegro se estremeció. Hacía tanto tiempo que el pelirrojo no le llamaba así…

— ¡Chicos! Iré a comprar algunas cosas, pues todavía no estamos terminando de instalar desde que llegamos de América —informó Alex como quien no quiere la cosa—. No tardaré y entonces, Taiga, ¡serás mío! —rio, alborotándole el cabello al chico.

—Alex… —refunfuñó Kagami con el ceño fruncido, que se le suavizó al oír reír al pelinegro.

—Vete con cuidado —asintió Himuro.

Y cuando los dos chicos se quedaron solos en casa, el ambiente se tornó extraño; Kagami se sentía inquieto por muchas razones y una de ellas era como si su ser quisiera destapar algo y no pudiera, mientras que Himuro estaba bastante ansioso, controlándose tan bien como podía.  
Ofreció una bebida al pelirrojo y se sentaron en el sofá.

—… ¿Cómo estás, Taiga?

Los ojos rubíes del aludido, le miraron fijamente un rato y se rascó la cabeza.

—Yo, eh, bien —suspiró—. Himuro, ¿sabes?, realmente no me gusta que te sientas… mal por esto —y es que Kagami no era ciego, de alguna manera, sabía interpretar algunas cosas del pelinegro, aunque no lo recordara.

Ahora fue el pelinegro quien suspiró y sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Debía tener cuidado con lo que diría sino quería exponer nada o dejar pensando al otro.

—Fue duro, pero estoy seguro que pronto podrás recuperar tu memoria.

—Yo espero lo mismo, de verdad que quiero recordarte, Himuro —dijo Kagami con la mirada llena de intensidad sobre el rostro ajeno.

—Taiga… —susurró Himuro, mirándolo fijamente de igual modo.

De alguna forma, el ambiente se había vuelto a tornar demasiado íntimo como cuando se volvieron a ver y eso era algo que los dos no pasaron por alto, pero tampoco es como si pudieran evitarlo.

Ellos eran como los polos no opuestos de dos imanes que creaban fuerza al repelerse y eso en muchas ocasiones, podía ser más fuerte que la atracción misma. Y mucho más peligroso, porque tendrían que luchar con las mismísimas leyes para poder juntarse sin destruirse en el camino.  
Pero aun con eso, los dos habían logrado estar juntos, así que eso decía mucho más; _lo imposible, sí era posible._

—He pensado que… —masculló Kagami, desviando la mirada unos momentos— Tal vez si me contaras algunas cosas de nosotros, mis recuerdos podrían regresar más fácil.

—Oh, pues —Himuro le miró calmado, pero su expresión estaba más animada. De todos modos, el tema seguía siendo delicado—, te puedo decir…

— ¿Qué significan estos anillos? —preguntó Kagami, interrumpiendo al chico y sujetándole el anillo de este. No podía resistirlo, era su más grande duda y a su ver, lo más importante, ya que sabía bien dicho objeto le era algo sumamente especial pese a que no recordara su origen.

Himuro se quedó callado y tragó silenciosamente, examinando con la mirada al más alto. ¡Por supuesto que quería decirle lo que esos anillos significaban para los dos! Pero hacerlo sería algo meramente complicado. Así que, con todo su pesar, debía mentirle.

—Un signo de hermandad —también le sujetó el anillo al pelirrojo y soltó un suspiro bajo—. Cuando nos conocimos, me di cuenta que siempre estabas solo; eras muy malo para hacer amigos, ¿sabes? —se burló gentilmente a lo que el otro frunció los labios infantilmente— Y yo decidí ser tu amigo, me contaste que eras hijo único y que la manera en que yo era contigo, te parecía a la de un hermano mayor —rió suavemente. Aquello no era mentira, claro que no, mas no eran el verdadero significado.

Kagami se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero sonrió. Ese relato le hizo sentir bien y de algún modo, ahora podía recordar mejor aquel sueño que tuvo por primera vez, en donde recordó a Alex y ahora sí era capaz de ver la cara de Himuro de niño.

—Pero ahora, yo parezco el hermano mayor —repuso con una sonrisa.

—En físico, porque seguramente sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo impulsivo al que nunca dejé solo —aseguró Himuro con un deje de nostalgia en la voz.

El pelirrojo hizo un mohín.

—Supongo que tienes razón, tienes el aspecto de ser el hermano mayor —reconoció.

—Pero de todos modos, tú me superas en muchas cosas —masculló Himuro.

— ¿Cómo en qué?

—En el basquetbol y en cocinar; siempre has sido mejor que yo en eso.

— ¡Pero seguramente tú eres realmente bueno! —exclamó Kagami de pronto, afligido sin entender por qué, sintiendo una sensación de deja vú.

Y es que la verdad, desde antes de que todo pasara, ese siempre fue un tema de discordia entre ambos chicos. Mismos, que no se habían dado cuenta seguían sujetándose de sus anillos.

A Tatsuya un rastro de tristeza se le pasó por la mirada, porque en efecto él sí recordaba bien esas estúpidas peleas originarias por su envidia. Envidia que luego pasó a admiración y finalmente a amor.

Todavía se le hacía pasa el corazón al recordar las expresiones que Taiga puso cuando le dijo que no quería seguir siendo su hermano, luego cuando se dio cuenta que le quería de forma diferente y después cuando se disculpó o cuando se besaron.

—Tranquilo, Taiga, yo no tengo problemas con eso —animó Himuro, dándole un apretón a la muñeca ajena, gracias a que la mano del pelirrojo sostenía su anillo.

Kagami se sintió extrañamente aliviado de oír eso y bajó su mirada al agarre, en donde sus pieles entraron en contacto y envió un escalofrío de sensaciones a su cuerpo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Vamos, no pongas esa cara, yo no dejaría de ser tu… tu hermano por la diferencia de habilidades, tonto —Himuro no pudo evitar el alzar la mano y darle una caricia al rostro ajeno con ligereza.

E inconscientemente, Taiga se inclinó hacía ese contacto que le produjo un sentimiento de calma.  
Tatsuya se mordió el labio y cuando iba a retirar la mano para que las cosas no se salieran de control, la forma en que los orbes rubíes de Kagami le veían, cambió por completo. Por un segundo, esos ojos le vieron cómo le veían antes del accidente.

Fue un gesto que removió a los dos de pies a cabeza.

—Me alegra oír eso —musitó Kagami y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Hah… sí —Himuro retiró la mano y forzó una sonrisa, desviando la mirada.

Joder que dolía enormemente tener a la persona que se ama delante de ti y no poder decírselo ni demostrárselo en acciones.

Por supuesto que Kagami notó el gesto de sufrimiento en el otro, pero prefirió no decir nada, puesto lo atribuyó al mismo hecho de que se debía a su condición. Aun así, no dejaría que el otro chico se ensimismara en ese sentimiento negativo.

—Bueno, ya que Alex no parece volverá pronto, ¿vamos a comprar algo? Me gustaría cocinarles.

Tatsuya sonrió y asintió. Eso era algo que le enamoró del pelirrojo; la forma indirecta que tenía de animarlo.

* * *

Aomine se la había pasado jugando casi toda la tarde. Amaba el baloncesto, pero no era lo mismo si no jugaba con Kagami, eso dejaba ver su expresión y mirada, porque joder que lo extrañaba. Ya se las cobraría en la noche cuando lo viera.  
Pensar en eso, le hizo sonreír.

Se pasó un rato más sentado en la cancha, viendo el cielo y sintiendo el sudor escurrir por su cuerpo de forma lenta, junto con el calor del verano.  
Bien podría quedarse a dormir un rato ahí, pero se le haría tarde para llegar a su casa y esperar al pelirrojo, pese a que todavía tenía tiempo.  
Solamente pensó en volver a jugar otro rato más; desechó la idea cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía más agua que beber, haciéndole gruñir molesto, porque no quería caminar hasta el supermercado por más líquido hidratante, pero tenía que hacerlo quisiera o no, ya que no dejaría de jugar por algo como eso.

Así que Daiki se puso de pie y se acomodó la mochila al hombro con el balón en manos y con la expresión molesta se dispuso a caminar hacía el supermercado más cercano. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado el día de hoy, pues este mismo estaba cerrado por problemas de salubridad.

Maldijo audiblemente y no le quedó de otra que caminar como siete cuadras hasta llegar a otro, que era más grande que el anterior.  
Suspiró e ingresó ahí, dejando sus cosas en la paquetería como requería el lugar. Bostezó y simplemente se encaminó hacía la sala de bebidas.  
Seguramente hubiera seguido caminando de no ser porque a lo lejos, justo en la sala de carnes, divisó a cierto pelirrojo que no estaba solo.

 _¿De modo qué aquella ocupación extra era por ese maldito emo?_ , gruñó mentalmente, fulminándolos con la mirada, completamente celoso. Y es que aunque de antemano supiera que ellos tenían una relación de "hermandad"—o eso dijo Himuro al presentarse, cosa que no creía del todo—, ese lado posesivo no le dejaba pensar con claridad.  
Aomine confiaba plenamente en Kagami, por supuesto, pero no en los demás. Y menos cuando desde esa distancia podía notar que los ojos con que Himuro veía a su pelirrojo, no era como se ve a un hermano.  
Cerró los ojos y suspiró interiormente. Debía calmarse, su control de emociones no era malo, además tampoco le estaban provocando directamente como para responder impulsivamente, así que por ahora no diría nada. Solo agarraría su maldita botella de agua y entonces pasaría casualmente donde estaban esos dos y con sus abrazos territoriales, le echaría en cara al pelinegro ese que Kagami era suyo.

—No esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí, Daiki —dijo la calmada voz de Himuro no muy lejos.

Tal parecía que el peliazul se quedó pensando y controlándose por más tiempo del necesario.

—Deja de llamarme con tanta maldita confiancita —despotricó.

—Es la costumbre en América de llamar a todos por su nombre —aclaró Himuro, viendo las bebidas con atención aparente y una sonrisa tranquila.

—Aquí no es América, joder —Aomine le miró seriamente—. Y por eso, más te vale no tratar del mismo modo a Kagami —advirtió. A la mierda su relación de hermandad.

—Hasta que Taiga no me lo pida, no dejaré de hacerlo —respondió Tatsuya, ahora mirando al moreno sin inmutarse.

Aomine frunció el ceño. Odiaba oír el nombre de pila de su pareja en voz y labios de otro tipo.

—Y una mierda.

El pelinegro simplemente le miró y no dijo nada. Y ya estaba por irse, pero la voz del peliazul volvió a hablar.

—Te exijo que me digas cuál es tu maldita intención con Kagami —Aomine estaba cruzado de brazos y su voz era completamente autoritaria.

Himuro se detuvo y le miró otra vez, girando su cuerpo.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa saber. Somos como hermanos, confórmate con eso.

—Tu no entiendes, imbécil —replicó Aomine, ahora con una expresión bastante sádica—. Sí te estoy diciendo que me digas cuáles son tus malditas intenciones, es porque me las dirás.

—Vaya, se nota que te hace falta un tazón de humildad —aventuró Himuro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño unos segundos.

—No necesito esas mierdas. Te estoy diciendo qué…

—Y mi respuesta fue clara: a ti no te importa lo que yo quiera hacer.

— ¡Me importa porque Kagami es mío, idiota! —rugió Aomine, viéndole ferozmente.

—… —Himuro no supo que decir, solo frunció fuertemente el ceño, nada contento con ello.

—Aunque te duela, estúpido. Kagami es mío y él solo me va a ver a mí —afirmó Aomine con una mirada superior y una sonrisa triunfal.

Y pese a que Tatsuya se le ensombreció la mirada, luego le miró serio y seguro, con la ferocidad elegante de un _dragón_.

—Tienes mucha confianza porque Taiga todavía no recupera sus recuerdos, ¿verdad?

—No importa lo que sea que recuerde luego, nada lo alejará de mí.

—Me pregunto si dirás lo mismo cuando Taiga me recuerde —Himuro sonrió un poco, gesto que luego se perdió.

Como secundando sus palabras, el anillo que usaba en su cadena, brilló ligeramente, atrayendo la atención del peliazul.

—Tú eres parte de su pasado. Seguramente siempre estuviste enamorado de él y como siempre te rechazó, ahora te quieres aprovechar de su amnesia, ¿no? —se burló Aomine.

—Te voy a decir algo, Aomine-kun —Himuro se mantuvo serio y alzó ligeramente su cadena, reluciendo ese anillo—: no hables por hablar. Lo que me une a Taiga no se romperá simplemente por qué él se haya fijado en alguien más.

—No estés tan seguro —Aomine le sonrió altivo y seguro.

—Lo estoy, ¿sabes por qué? —Himuro sonrió cortamente— Porque pese a su amnesia, Taiga no ha sido capaz de deshacerse de su anillo, incluso aunque te tenga a ti ahora.

Ahora fue turno de Aomine de quedarse callado y de que su sonrisa se le borrara.

Para su desgracia, eso era cierto. Y en sus recuerdos estaba grabada la respuesta de eso; la vez en que estuvo como loco buscando ese maldito collar luego de que hicieron el amor por segunda vez en su casa o cuando se negaba a dejarlo al cuidado de alguien más y jugaba con él.  
La verdad era que nunca le dio importancia a eso, pues era un simple objeto, ¿no?

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó Aomine, alterado— ¡Tú…! ¡Maldito…! —sin pensar, terminó jalando de la playera al otro chico, como si fuera a golpearlo.

—Que reacciones de esta manera, hace ver que tengo razón —Himuro le miró con cierto triunfo.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡Me vale una mierda tu estupidez del anillo! ¡Eso no quita que Kagami siga siendo mío, porque lo es! —siseó Aomine con furia.

—A medias —dijo Himuro con tranquilidad.

—Bastardo…

—Anda, puedes golpearme. Hazlo y cuando Taiga lo vea, tal vez aceleres su recuperación de memoria —aconsejó Himuro.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua y le asesinó con la mirada un buen rato, para luego soltarle de la playera con brusquedad.

—No te daré el maldito gusto. No te voy a dar a Kagami —porque ahora, le había quedado completamente claro que aquel pelinegro si sentía algo más por su pareja, algo más allá de una simple amistad o hermandad.

— ¿Aomine? ¿Qué haces aquí? —la gruesa voz de Kagami apareció entre los chicos, que giraron el rostro para verlo.

—Pues, yo vine por las bebidas para la comida y me encontré a tu amigo —respondió Himuro con una sonrisa amable.

—Hah, Bakagami, ¿vas a cocinar para este tipo? —bufó Aomine, molesto.

—Y para Alex. Debo compensar el tiempo perdido desde que no los veo —contestó Kagami con cierta confusión, porque hasta él podía sentir el ambiente tenso que había antes de que llegara.

—Exacto. Y, Taiga, seguramente mi madre no tardará en llegar, debemos darnos prisa —comentó Himuro, ya con las bebidas en mano.

El pelirrojo asintió y sonrió.

Aomine les miró a ambos y luego, como todo macho alfa que se respeta, valiéndole el público, jaló al ojirojo para abrazarlo con fuerza y le plantó un beso apasionado.  
Y Kagami correspondió, colorado, pero con la misma intensidad.

Sin embargo, Himuro se vio en la penosa necesidad de desviar la mirada y voltear el rostro hacía otra cosa, evitando prestar atención al sonido de los besos.  
Esto era terrible, un calvario así como estaba.

Era como si no pudiera respirar, se sintió excluido de pronto y quiso salir de ahí, irse de ahí. La sensación era dolorosa, tan dolorosa que incluso con cualquier movimiento, sentía que se desmoronaría. Y no necesitaba ver a Kagami, para saber que este estaba completamente feliz besando al moreno.

— ¡Idiota! —refunfuñó Kagami tras separarse del beso.

Aomine sonrió victorioso.

—En la noche me las pagarás por dejarme jugando solo hoy.

— ¡Y-ya cállate! —Kagami frunció el ceño, avergonzado— Como sea, te veré más tarde.

Buscó con la mirada a Himuro, puesto en su burbuja de amor entre los besos con el peliazul, se olvidó de todos. Y se sintió raro cuando lo vio un poco apartado, al otro lado suyo, esperándolo con su expresión calmada.

Instantáneamente, giró su rostro otra vez para ver a Aomine, que le sonrió.

Y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió entre _la espada y la pared_.

* * *

 ** _Juejuejue, ya se va reflejando el drama entre éste trío, y eso que todavía todo está empezando xD._**

 ** _Bueno, poco a poco vamos viendo como es la relación que hubo (y todavía existe) entre Kagami y Himuro, aslkjdsljadslas, ¿qué piensan sobre ello?_**

 ** _En fin, espero recibir sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos y como autor, es un gran regalo, jaja :3._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


	20. Porque Eres Mío

_**¡Holaaaaaaa! Asdlkjdsakdsjalsadjklas, ya sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar, Dios mío, ya lo sé ;u; Pero bueno, en mi vida pasaron muchas cosas y por uno u otro motivo no podía venir a actualizar… ¡Pero lo importante es que ya estoy de regreso!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Siempre me hace feliz leer su opinión y las emociones que sintieron al leer :3.**_

 _ **Cofcofcof, en éste capítulo pasa algo que quizá muchos no se esperen… Me gustaría darles una pista, pero hacerlo, rebelaría todo, así que solo les diré que si algo no les gusta, saltéense esa parte(?).**_

 _ **Bueno, disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Resultó que Aomine sí regresó a la cancha donde estaba jugando al principio, porque sabía bien que si se iba a su casa, su mente se las arreglaría para joderlo con la estúpida discusión que tuvo con Himuro. Quizá no creyera nada de lo que este le decía, además de que confiaba plenamente en Kagami, pero esas palabras le molestaban, porque quisiera o no, una parte de ellas, eran verdad y su interior lo sabía, mas no lo aceptaría.  
Habían pasado muchas cosas como para dejar al pelirrojo así como así, porque ahora Kagami era suyo, para él y nadie más.

Daiki chasqueó la lengua y lanzó un tiro sin forma, encestando perfectamente y sonrió satisfecho.

Necesitó solo de veinte minutos para concentrarse perfectamente en simplemente jugar en solitario, aunque no era lo mismo que tener a su _querido_ rival jugando con él.  
Le parecía curioso el hecho de que Kuroko una vez le dijo que Kagami era una luz, como de igual forma lo era el peliazul, pero de manera diferente. E irónicamente, el pelirrojo eso era un su vida. Realmente nunca se preguntó el motivo exacto del por qué terminó enamorándose del chico de ojos rubíes, pero ahora estaba seguro de que una de las tantas cosas, fue porque efectivamente, Kagami era una luz en su vida, le quitó la monotonía de todo, le regresó las ganas de jugar y, cursi o no, la esperanza.

No era propio de Aomine ponerse a pensar tan profundamente así, simplemente aquella absurda discusión con ese jodido pelinegro le dejó trabajando la mente.

Y el peliazul ya no necesitaba a nadie más con él, solo a Kagami. En su mente apareció el recuerdo de cuando se besaron e inevitablemente, sonrió.

—Guau, verte con un ritmo tan bajo no es de todos los días, Ahomine —la voz de Kagami se hizo presente, con una sonrisita de burla.

— ¿Ah? —Aomine le miró ceñudo y sonrió desafiante— No seas ridículo, Bakagami —pero la verdad, sabía que era cierto, no estaba jugando tan en serio, siendo que su mente estaba precisamente con el pelirrojo ese, pero este no tenía por qué saberlo.

Solo hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, ya que había oscurecido por completo.

—Sabía que estarías aquí todavía —Kagami se acercó hasta el peliazul para intentar quitarle el balón de las manos.

—Claro, todavía me debes ese uno contra uno por irte a cenar con ese idiota —respondió Aomine con un tono más molesto del que debería y volvió a lanzar el balón con un tiro sin forma, encestando.

—Solo fue una cena en familia —espetó Kagami, enarcando una ceja. ¿Era su imaginación o el peliazul estaba celoso? ¿En serio?, eso causó que su mirada brillara divertido y complacido.

Y Aomine se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que chasqueó la lengua y jaló de la nuca al otro chico para besarlo con frenesí; enredó sus falanges en esos cabellos rojos y sintió las manos de Kagami sujetarle de la playera con fuerza a la vez que ambos labios se movían sincronizadamente en el ósculo que sabía a infinitas cosas, causando ligeros chasquidos.  
Hasta del balón se olvidaron por un buen rato.  
Al final, Aomine sujetó del mentón al pelirrojo para lamerle su labio inferior con una sonrisita coqueta y Kagami le tapó los ojos con la diestra, sonriendo también. Y las manos libres que quedaron de ambos chicos, se entrelazaron.

—Más te vale darme de cenar también a mí —susurró Aomine e inclinó su rostro para morderle el lóbulo al otro y dejó un beso en el cuello de este.

—Nunca te dejo sin comer, idiota —refunfuñó Kagami, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

—Pero primero, juega conmigo —Aomine casi ordenó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Heh —Kagami no se opuso y le sonrió desafiante.

Así que, se separaron con el balón en las manos de Aomine, quien empezó a rebotar y Kagami se preparó para marcarle; los dos sonreían.

— ¡Aomine-kun! —exclamó una voz femenina, que no era otra que Yuuki, el pelirrojo la conocía bien, si era una de las chicas con las que el peliazul se divertía.

Sin embargo, la tipa esa se lanzó contra el moreno y prácticamente le jaló de la ropa para estamparle un beso. Dejando estupefacto a Aomine unos segundos y soltó el balón, y Kagami se quedó viéndolos como si los fuera a incendiar ahí mismo.

* * *

Cuando Mika llegó a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue mandar el demonio todas sus cosas y empezó a marcar el número de su ex esposo, sin importarle la diferencia horaria y esas cosas.  
Porque lo que vio el día de hoy, era algo que ameritaba ser explicado. Ella no era idiota, pero esperaba que a su esposo no le hubieran ablandado el corazón.

Tuvo que marcar casi diez veces, hasta que contestaron.

— ¿Diga? —la voz de Yuu apareció. Estaba calmado, por supuesto que sabía que era su ex esposa.

—Yuu, ¡¿puedes decirme por qué demonios Alexandra está en Japón cuando tú me dijiste que no dejarías viniera para acá?! —explotó Mika.

—… —hubo un silencio de casi un minuto en la línea de Yuu— Así que ya la viste.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pasó enfrente de mi restaurante, ¿cómo no reconocerla?! —Mika estaba bastante alterada— ¡Exijo que me digas que está pasando!

—Cambié de opinión, solo eso —Yuu habló firme.

— ¡¿Cómo que de opinión?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar que ese degenerado de Himuro vaya tras Taiga otra vez?!

Mika no lo podía creer, ¿qué acaso Yuu le había traicionado?, ¿por eso era que no le marcó en todos estos días? ¿Acaso pensaba ocultárselo?  
Se sentía indignada por completo, que la lengua le sabía a metal. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Yuu suspiró.

—No es eso. Pero le estoy dando la oportunidad que siempre me negué a darle.

— ¡Una oportunidad y un demonio! ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasar? Yo no quiero que Taiga se ensucie otra vez con esas cosas anormales, ahora que está bien.

—Deja de ser tan cerrada, Mika, por favor. Tú, como madre, deberías intentar ver también las dos caras de la moneda y…

— ¡Me niego! Porque eso es malo, una aberración de la naturaleza donde no quiero ver a mi hijo otra vez. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Antes me apoyabas por completo!

—Mika, sabes bien que mi forma de ser, como empresario, es tratar de ver todos los puntos de vista y ahora que hablé con Tatsuya…

— ¡Eso no te justifica! —bufó Mika. No lo podía creer— Pero si esa es tu absurda decisión, yo no permitiré que Taiga regrese con ese degenerado chico, aun si tengo que hacer que no recupere nunca su memoria.

— ¡Date cuenta de tus palabras, Mika, por Dios! —ahora sí, la voz de Yuu se escuchó seria y firme— Taiga ya no es aquel niñato de quince años que nos confesó sus sentimientos y en cualquier momento, él sabrá todo.

—Él sigue siendo demasiado ingenuo e inocente. No voy a dejar que Himuro le arruine otra vez su vida, Yuu, no me importa lo que haga —espetó Mika, seria.

—Mika, deja de…

—No, Yuu, tú no sabes lo que una madre siente al ver a su hijo en un camino torcido. Así que deja de meter tus narices en esto, porque no dejaré que Himuro se acerque a Taiga otra vez.

Y Mika colgó. Ahora sí, estaba completamente alterada.

Para ella, el amor que se daba entre dos chicos, era algo rotundamente mal, algo que no era natural ni normal. Eso no era bien visto por ella. Sí bien la acción de proteger a su hijo era la perfecta explicación, no lo justificaba.

Pero estaba decidida, no iba a dejar que Taiga cayera en lo mismo.

* * *

—Quítate de encima —resopló Aomine tan pronto como pudo, luego de aquel beso que fue robado y miró mal a la chica.

— ¿Uh, por qué? ¡Hace tanto que no me buscas! Y yo de verdad te extraño, Aomine-kun —Yuuki se colgó de su brazo, pegando sus grandes pechos—. Vamos a divertirnos esta noche, como siempre.

—Tsk… —Aomine no evitó sentir de más como esos grandes senos golpeaban su brazo.

—De hecho, este idiota está conmigo —señaló Kagami, con la voz contenida, acercándose cual tigre apunto de querer desgarrar a su enemigo.

El peliazul le quedó mirando atento, vaya, ¿Kagami siempre lució así de intimidante? Y era obvio que estaba celoso, vamos, y eso hizo sonreír con suficiencia a Aomine.

—Deja de sonreír así, Ahomine —gruñó Kagami y lo jaló con fuerza para liberarlo de los brazos de la chica.

—No me estén jodiendo —Yuuki hizo un puchero y un ademán "fresa"—. Aomine-kun, siempre nos la pasamos bien, ¿por qué rayos preferirías pasar el tiempo con este?

—Porque es _mi novio_ —respondió Aomine con plena confianza en sus palabras—. Y no necesito seguir buscándote.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Sakura sintió que golpearon su orgullo— ¿Me cambias por él? —frunció el ceño— Me has decepcionado, Aomine-kun.

—No. Yo soy demasiado para ti —espetó Aomine con un gesto altivo.

— ¡Par de maricas! —bufó Yuuki, indignada— Ya me encargaré de que vean que clase de "hombre" eres.

—El clase de hombre al que siempre le rogabas para follar, aunque no eres la gran cosa —Aomine le sonrió con cierto sadismo y amenaza.

— ¡Maldito idiota! —exclamó Yuuki, ofendiéndose. Le iba a dar una bofetada, pero el moreno le detuvo la mano, intimidándola con la mirada.

Y lo logró, porque luego la chica, después de insultarlos nuevamente, se fue.

Sin embargo, Kagami desprendía un aura realmente enojada y no precisamente solo con aquella chica resbalosa, oh, no.

—Hey, Kagami, no pienses qué… —intentó decir Aomine, al notar la expresión de su chico.

—Yo no pienso nada. Vamos a tu casa ya —replicó Kagami cortamente y pasó al lado del moreno por sus cosas.

Aomine suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

El camino se dio en un incómodo silencio por parte de los dos chicos, pues el peliazul por alguna razón sentía que debía disculparse o decir algo, mas no sabía que cojones hacer, él nunca fue bueno para esto. Además, nunca tuvo una relación así de seria y tampoco le ayudaba el hecho de que Kagami a veces fuera impredecible.

Así llegaron a la casa del peliazul, la cual estaba tranquila debido a que Momoi se había dormido temprano al estar cansada por un pesado día en la universidad. Era algo perfecto, por supuesto.

Y Kagami lo aprovechó, porque tan pronto se liberaron de sus cosas extra, jaló al peliazul para besarlo, estampándolo contra la pared en un gesto que desbordó pasión incontrolable y el deseo de algo más. Aunque Aomine no se esperó eso, correspondió al beso con una sonrisa, parte de él se sintió aliviado, porque pensó que el pelirrojo estaba enojado o algo por lo sucedido con aquella mujer.  
Pasaron unos momentos más, para que luego Daiki cambiara las posiciones y ahora fuera él quien aprisionaba al pelirrojo contra la pared, sin embargo, las manos ajenas le sujetaron de la cadera con fuerza y golpeó ambas pelvis con intensidad. Jadeó, cuando sus glúteos fueron apretados por Taiga y el beso se deshizo ligeramente, pero sus bocas se mantuvieron en contacto, respirando el mismo aire de cerca.

—Voy a dejar en claro una cosa hoy, Aomine… —habló Kagami, entrecortadamente por su respiración acelerada debido al ósculo anterior y sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los azules de su novio.

Aomine se le quedó mirando también y entonces, vio una chispa en los orbes del pelirrojo que antes no estaba. Se sentía diferente y no por ello desagradable. Pero ahora su expresión no estaba cubierta precisamente por el rubor que lo caracterizaba y el pudor que evidenciaba su "inocencia"—¿o inexperiencia?— en el ámbito sexual. Al contrario, pese a la posición en que estaban ahora, Kagami parecía todo un depredador, que no por ello el peliazul sería la presa.  
Tal parecía que los tremendos celos que el pelirrojo sintió momentos atrás, despertaron en él algo que estaba resguardado.

No volvió a decir nada y jaló de la nuca a Aomine para besarlo con un frenesí insano, pero realmente placentero para los dos. El aludido chico no se quejó por la brusquedad de los actos, porque eso solo aumentó su excitación; esa mirada que Kagami le dedicó lo quemó exquisitamente. Le encantó, se sintió complacido. Pero para él, las cosas transcurrirían como siempre.  
Entre beso, jalones y mordidas, lograron llegar a la habitación del peliazul, donde cerraron la puerta debidamente e intentaban no ser tan ruidosos porque Momoi estaba al otro extremo del pasillo en su habitación.

Aunque Aomine empujó al pelirrojo a la cama y se posicionó entre sus piernas para rozar sus entrepiernas con descaro, ahogando algunos gemidos entre los besos húmedos que se daban, Kagami intercambió las posiciones nuevamente, montándose sobre el peliazul y relamiéndose los labios. Daiki sonrió y jaló al otro para deshacerse de la playera ajena para así, atrapar los pezones del pelirrojo al sentarse sin quitárselo de encima.  
Taiga gimió roncamente y con sus uñas rasguñando la espalda ajena, logró sacarle la playera de igual modo.  
El roce de ambas pieles era como un beso que llenó su alma y suspiraron entre jadeos.

Pero esta vez, Kagami volvió a empujar al peliazul contra la cama y para sorpresa de este mismo, se acomodó entre las piernas impropias y lamió toda la extensión de abdomen con ansias hasta morderle el hueso de la cadera y apretó el miembro por sobre la ropa, que empezaba a erectarse.

— ¿Qué estás…? —intentó decir Aomine, alzando la cabeza para ver las acciones de su pareja. No logró completar su frase, porque su miembro fue liberado y el pelirrojo besó la punta, enviando descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Kagami llevaba su ritmo y por ahora, empezó a besar el vientre del moreno, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente, estirando la piel con sensualidad a la vez que su diestra acariciaba el pene ajeno, así como los testículos.

Aomine intentó sentarse para acomodarse mejor, pues siendo sinceros, le era algo extraño estar acostado y de piernas abiertas. Mas Taiga le apretó el pene con fuerza y lo empujó otra vez sin delicadeza alguna. Fue imposible para el peliazul no gemir.

—Kagami, ¿por qué tú…?

—Es porque también eres _mío_ , Aomine —contestó Kagami con intensidad, viéndole directamente a los ojos, sosteniendo el miembro ajeno y lamiéndolo en toda su extensión, haciendo gruñir al moreno—. Y voy a dejarlo grabado en cada rincón de tu cuerpo también.

Esta vez, como en raras ocasiones ocurría, el peliazul se avergonzó por completo, ¡Dios, es que ese estúpido pelirrojo a veces podía decir cosas tan profundas y románticas sin parecer consciente de ello! Por eso, el corazón de Aomine parecía una bomba a punto de estallar, porque por supuesto que entendió todo.

 _Este idiota_ , pensó con el ceño fruncido y apoyándose con sus codos en la cama.  
Su orgullo de ser siempre el "macho alfa" le estaba haciendo no aceptar completamente eso, para él eso era un poco más difícil, porque siempre fue el activo en todas sus aventuras. Claro que esto no lo era, pero aun así no se esperó algo como esto.  
Se podría decir que su orgullo de semental estaba luchando con sus otros sentimientos de deseo y amor por el pelirrojo, cosa que lo impedía actuar por completo. Él nunca había cedido el control en la cama, aunque realmente desde que hacía el amor con su novio, tampoco es como si siempre lo tuviera. Era equitativo.

Sin embargo, Kagami también era bastante capaz y no se iba a detener ahora. Por ello, aprovechándose de la lucha interna del moreno, pasó toda su lengua por la entrada del peliazul con firmeza, humedeciéndola por completo.

— ¡H-hey, espera! ¡No hagas eso! —exclamó Aomine, casi gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño. Y es que eso se había sentido completamente extraño, pero para su mala suerte o no, ese gesto también le excitó por completo. _Mierda_.

—A tu cuerpo parece gustarle —espetó Kagami con una sonrisa suave y atrapó el glande ajeno entre sus labios para chuparlo con ganas, masajeando por fuera la entrada del peliazul.

— ¡Nngh… idiota, e-espera…! —gruñó Aomine, entrecerrando un ojo, porque su orgullo lo aceptara o no, esas atenciones lo estaban haciendo llenarse de una insana excitación completamente diferente a cuando era él quien se las hacía al pelirrojo.

En el momento en que los orbes azules se encontraron otra vez con los rubíes, se sintió como si fuera la erupción de un volcán.

—Cálmate, Aomine, te haré sentir más —dijo Kagami, con sus ojos como llamas y luego empezó a hacer los vaivenes con su boca teniendo dentro ya el pene de su pareja.

—Agh, joder… —Aomine gruñó con ganas y continuó apoyándose con sus codos, con la expresión donde se negaba mostrar el placer que comenzaba a sentir y veía ceñudo a su pareja.

Pero no era algo con lo que pudiera luchar precisamente. Porque esto no era una competencia realmente y había una fuerza de atracción que le impedía por completo el querer negarse; sí, era un hombre orgulloso que en su vida se imaginó en esa situación, pero ahora era diferente. Esto era completamente diferente.  
Quizá si fuera simple sexo con cualquier otro tipejo, lo agarraría a patadas si le hacía algo como esto, pero se trataba de Kagami y él tenía el poder de volverlo loco de muchas maneras cuando hacían el amor, siempre con su estrechez y de más cosas, por eso tampoco dudaba de que no hiciera lo mismo está vez. Sin embargo, por la falta de costumbre, no se la dejaría fácil.  
Así que, Aomine se tuvo que separar y jaló al pelirrojo para besarlo con desespero y dominancia, era una danza erótica entre sus cuerpos que se movían ya en la cama, donde en el camino, el resto de las ropas que quedaban en sus cuerpos, salieron volando.

Daiki se hincó en el firme colchón y Taiga lo aprisionó contra la cabecera de la cama para volver a continuar con la felación mientras acariciaba las piernas ajenas que sentía se estremecían bajó su tacto hasta llegar a sus glúteos y abrirlos para rozar esa entrada. En respuesta, Aomine le sujetó del cabello, casi jalándolo para marcar el ritmo y embestirlo en su boca sin delicadeza alguna, causando ahorcadas en el pelirrojo. Se veían a los ojos con intensidad y deseo, mientras esas fantásticas sensaciones de placer les embargaron desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo, que se liberaba en sus miradas. Y antes de que el moreno llegara al orgasmo por la perfecta boca de su novio, volvió a separarlo y sus bocas se buscaron con sed.

Esta vez, Kagami fue aprisionado contra la cabecera de la cama, estando hincados los dos chicos, por ello, aprovechó para deslizarse y quedar entre las piernas de Aomine, quedando este último sentado en su pecho. No se dijeron nada, no era necesario, con sus miradas bastaba.  
Y el pelirrojo sonrió sutilmente, haciendo fruncir el ceño al peliazul, quien intentó cambiar la posición, pero no pudo ni moverse cuando sintió un dedo invasor en su recto, el cual anteriormente fue humedecido por el mismo pre seminal.

Aomine jadeó con brusquedad y por inercia se sujetó de la misma cabecera de su cama con una mano, porque con la otra tenía sujeto el cabello rojo de su novio. Apretó los labios por la sensación completamente incómoda, pero le fue imposible apartarse cuando el pelirrojo no tardó en ser capaz de encontrar ese punto especial que volvería loco a cualquier hombre.  
Su cuerpo se sacudió por completo y no pudo reprimir un gemido ronco así como la expresión de placer en su rostro moreno. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de Kagami y sin pensarlo, empezó a embestir contra su boca en el momento que un dedo más se unió a abrirle espacio, haciéndolo gruñir.

Era cierto, Kagami le estaba dejando muy en claro de lo que era capaz ahora y el cuerpo de Aomine dejó de responder a su negación de un principio, pues el placer que le era causado le estaba ganando por completo. Gruñía como si estuviera furioso, pero no era así, estaba disfrutando.  
Y el pelirrojo sentía su pene palpitar y vibrar con insistencia de solo ver al peliazul centrado en el placer que ahora le estaba dando, joder que Daiki era sexy de cualquier manera. Por eso, el deseo de hacerlo suyo por completo se apoderó con saña de su alma y hundió más esos dedos en el recto de su novio, con el acompañamiento de otro.  
Aomine tuvo que morderse con violencia la muñeca para no gemir y gruñir más fuerte ante eso, porque el estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda, le hizo saber que no tardaría más. Así que con más frenesí, penetró la boca caliente y húmeda de su novio, mientras sentía esos dedos en su interior que ya no le eran para nada incómodo. Le había dejado de dar importancia en estos momentos, a la mierda, porque justo como una vez pensó Kagami, esto no era una competencia como cuando jugaban basquetbol.

Estaban haciendo el amor de una manera nueva y diferente, pero igual de placentera.

— ¡Date… prisa y h-hazlo de una vez… argh…! —ordenó Aomine con la voz cargada de placer en un gruñido delicioso. Y es que, sintió el capricho de no querer correrse así, porque en ese "lado", era su primera vez.

Entre jadeos, Daiki terminó deslizándose hasta que Taiga se sentó por completo, ya con los dedos fuera. Se vieron a los ojos unos momentos y volvieron a besarse con ansiedad, también de forma demandante, uniendo sus lenguas con parsimonia. Y eso fue aprovechado por el pelirrojo, porque de nuevo empujó al peliazul para acostarlo en la cama, situándose entre sus piernas y si este último no se quejó, fue porque el primero no le dejó terminar el beso y le mordió el labio.  
Pero Kagami sabía que en esa posición todo sería menos doloroso, porque por supuesto que estaba seguro que para Aomine en esa posición—de pasivo—, era su primera vez.

Las uñas de Daiki se clavaron en los hombros de Taiga cuando el pene de este empezó a introducirse, abriéndose paso en sus paredes que siempre estuvieron cerradas. La sensación fue plenamente extrema.

Hubo dolor, ya que no era lo mismo para Aomine tener dentro tres dedos a un miembro caliente y palpitante que le dejó sin aliento por unos segundos en los que tuvo que sostenerse del pelirrojo con fuerza y sus uñas hicieron sangrar la piel ajena.  
Los dos ahogaron sus gemidos en el ósculo que todavía compartían, mezclando sus salivas como una perfecta posición que los enloquecía.  
Toda la coherencia se había ido al demonio, para tan íntima unión, en la que los dos volvieron a quedar desnudos del alma, solo se veían a ellos y ya nada importaba.  
Kagami se sentía completo de manera diferente a la primera vez y las anteriores, pero todo seguía igual de intenso y poderoso. La estreches y calidez de su novio le bañó el alma de tantas maneras. Y el pelirrojo llenó a Aomine como lo mejor del mundo. Vagamente, el peliazul se preguntó si su novio así lo sentía.

Las embestidas empezaron con potencia, ninguno de los dos eran tan pacientes como para aguantar algo lento y suave. El romanticismo de ellos consistía precisamente en esa rudeza que irradiaba cada poro de su cuerpo.  
Su piel quemaba y ambos estaban tan rojos por todo el calor del momento.

Kagami acomodó una pierna del moreno sobre su hombro y se dedicó a mordisquear sus pezones con hambruna; luego inclinó a un costado el cuerpo de Aomine, con la pierna de este sobre su hombro todavía, abriéndose más camino en el interior de su novio que se mordía los labios para no gemir tan fuerte porque en esa posición fue capaz de sentir todavía más el miembro del pelirrojo, que dejaba en claro que ahora le pertenecía completamente. Más de lo que ya le pertenecía antes.

El placer los bañaba por completo, les nublaba todo pensamiento y sentían que tocaban el mismo cielo con cada embestida, por como Aomine apretaba el pene de su novio y como este era capaz de hundirse con esa potencia. El peliazul ya no podría durar más y tenía los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados al ver a su novio; le jaló del brazo para volver a besarle demandante y con frenesí, porque si bien ahora era él quien recibía, el instinto dominante de su persona no lo abandonaba, del mismo modo que sucedió con el pelirrojo al principio.  
Así que ahora, Daiki se posicionó sentándose en el miembro del pelirrojo para cabalgar con fuerza y frenesí insano, placentero. Y Kagami le abrazó de las caderas, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno para lamerlo y besarlo con intensidad hasta llegar al cuello, donde mordió con fuerza y succionó para dejar marca.  
Aomine le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja al pelirrojo y hundió su lengua ahí.

—Ya… no puedo más… Taiga —susurró en un rugido bajo, pero cargado de pasión, el nombre de su chico.

Kagami cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con más fuerza, lleno de goce por oír su nombre de la voz apasionada y gruesa del moreno.

Solo existían ellos dos y nada más.

Como respuesta, el pene de Kagami logró golpear justamente y repetidas veces la próstata de Aomine con fuerza y precisión, de modo que este último mordió el hombro del pelirrojo con tal fuerza para no gemir, casi como rugidos sonoros.

—Hagh, mierda… —jadeó Taiga por el dolor y el placer que esa mordida digna de una pantera le causó.

Volvió a empujar al moreno contra la cama, quedando encima de este y dio la embestida final, que los llevó a uno de los tanto perfectos orgasmos que tenían desde que estaban juntos.  
Aomine gimió, Kagami gimió, parecían dos felinos rugiendo por el placer, mientras que las sensaciones electrizantes del orgasmo en un estremecimiento les bañaron el cuerpo y alma.

* * *

—Ne, Shin-chan, ¿quieres ver una película conmigo? —preguntó Takao con una sonrisa animada, mientras acercaba un tazón de fruta picada con crema a su acompañante.

—La última vez que vi una película contigo te dormiste, nanodayo —recordó Midorima con seriedad.

—Oh, pero vamos, Shin-chan, eso fue porque era una comedia romántica —explicó Takao con ligeras risas y se sentó al lado del peliverde.

Midorima le miró. Consideraba que quizá tenía razón.

El peliverde había accedido a hacerle compañía esa noche al pelinegro, pues su hermana, Kotomi debido al trabajo estaría fuera por dos días y para nada ninguno de los dos quería dejar a Takao solo en la casa, puesto ahora de verdad se tomaban más medidas al preocuparse por este.  
A Kazunari no le molestaba realmente, tampoco es como si lo trataran como un niño de diez años, además así tenía la atención completa del ojiverde y eso era lo mejor. Le ayudaba mucho, le confortaba. Sentía que podía avanzar más fácil en todo.

Desde el incidente de aquel día, en sus terapias todo estaba mejor. Las perturbaciones que tenía en sueños disminuyeron por completo y la sonrisa que tanto adoraba Midorima ver en la cara del ojiazul comenzaba a regresar como siempre. Incluso Takao ya había regresado a la universidad desde hace una semana y el recibimiento acogedor de sus compañeros también le animó mucho.  
Y es que él era alguien muy fuerte, su voluntad era firme con el deseo de superar aquello.

—No, Takao, además, mañana tenemos clases —repitió Midorima, ajustándose los lentes.

—Moo, pero entonces, ¿qué hacemos, Shin-chan? —Takao empezó a comer del platillo que pasó para ambos.

—Dormir —contestó Midorima como si nada y viendo mal al otro por estar hablando con la boca abierta.

—No seas aburrido, Shin-chan, todavía es muy temprano y tenemos esto para comer —Takao señaló el tazón con frutas con una sonrisa—. A ver, déjame darte —añadió, alzando una fruta con el tenedor.

—Tch —Midorima frunció el ceño y apartó el tenedor sin ser grosero—. Cómelas tú.

Pero Kazunari se empezó a reír.

—No seas tímido, Shin-chan —sin previo aviso, se llevó el pedazo de fruta a la boca para sostenerlo con sus labios y le quitó los lentes al peliverde.

Midorima ni pudo replicar, porque el pelinegro actuó tan rápido y la verdad, cuando esos ojos azules le veían así de intenso, apenas y podía negarse.  
Y Takao le besó cortamente, dándole también de comer aquella fruta con ligereza. Sin embargo, Shintaro devoró la fruta y luego se dedicó a devorar los labios del pelinegro como si eso fuera la verdadera cena que esperaba.

Y no era el único, a decir verdad.

Los labios de cada uno, eran su verdadero manjar.

* * *

 ** _Pues sí, para mí, Kagami tiene potencial de seme, y mucho potencial, no por nada es un signo de fuego(?). Y sobre todo, yo amo a Aomine de uke, joder, alsdjksaljdsa, aunque claro, de "Uke" no de "sumiso" xD. No sé, ¿qué les pareció ver el lemon de Taiga y Daiki de ésta forma?_**

 ** _Por ahora no hubo más drama que los simples celos y la peligrosa madre de Kagami :v._**

 ** _Nuevamente me disculpo por haber tardado MUCHO en actualizar ;n; Y espero no tardarme tanto ésta vez, asdljkdsaldsal. ¡Anímense a dejarme sus comentarios!_**

 ** _Los adoro, gracias por la paciencia :3_**


	21. Al Descubierto

_**Y ya vine otra vez :3.**_

 _ **Esta vez no me tardé tanto, gracias a las vacaciones de "Semana Santa", pese a que solo tengo una mísera semana –cries in spanish- pero algo es algo, así que bueh xD.**_

 _ **Me alegra mucho notar que leer un 'Aomine uke' fuera de su agrado, con eso de que hay mucho estereotipo con éste hombre, sobre que solo debe ser activo(?)… En fin, ¡gracias por sus comentarios! Siempre me encanta recibirlos, son un amor uvu.**_

 _ **Sin decir más, les dejo el capítulo.**_

* * *

 _/Martes 10 de Septiembre del 2013/_

La alarma de la habitación de Aomine empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, pero solo duró algunos segundos gracias a que el chico se despertó más rápido que de costumbre y eso debido al ligero dolor en su cadera.

Frunció el ceño y refunfuñó cuando vio a Kagami dormido cómodamente sobre su pecho, que le abrazaba con fuerza.

Aomine suspiró y fue inevitable que por su mente todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior, llegaran tan claros como el agua. Cosa que hizo que el peliazul se sonrojara ligeramente y frunció más fuerte el ceño.  
Si lo pensaba bien, el pelirrojo en ese momento no parecía el chico inexperto de siempre, parecía como si ya hubiera hecho eso anteriormente y la verdad es que lo aceptara o no, le gustó. Y por supuesto que se la devolvería en la próxima.

Al sentir nuevamente el dolor en su cadera, Daiki se irritó y resopló. Ser el "pasivo" no era lo suyo y aunque lo disfrutó—más de lo que pensó, por tratarse de Kagami— no creía eso se volviera a repetir… claro, mientras estuviera consciente y el placer no le ganara como ayer.

—Hey, Bakagami, despiértate ya o llegarás tarde al trabajo —habló Aomine.

El pelirrojo se removió y bostezó, ya estaba medio despierto desde que la alarma sonó, pero quiso quedarse respirando el perfume de la piel morena de su pareja.  
En ese momento, sintió un dolor terrible en el hombro y se sentó de golpe, llevando su mano a esa zona.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Ahomine estúpido, casi me arrancas un pedazo de carne! —reclamó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño al sentir la semejante mordida que tenía en el hombro.

— ¡No te hagas el digno que así me dejas las espalda con tus arañazos! —replicó Aomine con una sonrisa irritada.

Kagami le miró unos momentos y luego sonrió algo victorioso.

— ¿Por qué mierda haces esa cara de idiota? —gruñó Aomine y luego se arrepintió de preguntar.

—Si hiciste lo mismo que yo hago, eso significa que tú de verdad… —la mirada de Kagami brilló divertido.

— ¡Ya cállate y levántate, idiota! —Aomine le apretó su almohada en la cara con fuerza y un chispazo de vergüenza que duró lo que un suspiro, le atacó.

De verdad que con tener a Kagami de pareja le traía muchas cosas en la vida de Aomine.

Y aunque no llegara a decirlas en palabras, sí que las disfrutaba.

* * *

 _/Viernes 13 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Algo estaba mal. Kagami lo sentía, al menos en lo que su madre se refería.

Desde que no llegó a dormir el lunes a casa y no le avisó, nuevamente le regresó las jornadas de tiempo completo en el trabajo e incluso le dejaba trabajos extra que lo mantenían completamente ocupado que ni siquiera podía escaparse para jugar con Aomine o el resto de sus amigos.  
Llevaba tres días así y de verdad esto comenzaba a irritarle.  
Su madre ni siquiera discutió con él como se esperó, simplemente le ordenó los cambios que volvería a haber al trabajo y ya. No sacó el tema nuevamente y cada que Kagami lo hacía, su madre se ponía realmente histérica y amenazaba con alguna cosa de no dejarle salir porque fuera mayor de edad o no, seguía viviendo con ella.  
Eso causó bastante enojo en el pelirrojo, pero prefirió no seguir confrontando a Mika por mera salud entre ambos.

Pero la verdad es que si estaba cansándose de no tener tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas que también le gustaban. Y eso que solo llevaba tres días así, no creía aguantar más tanto encierro. De verdad que necesitaba ver a Aomine, abrazarlo, besarlo y hacer el amor con él de todas las maneras posibles, por más vergonzoso que se sintiera al pensarlo. Pero esos eran sus deseos, añadido el hecho de que ansiaba volver a jugar también; extrañaba el rebote del balón, el chillar de sus zapatillas de deporte y los golpes en cada canasta.  
Y también, algo más que el pelirrojo extrañaba, era ver a Himuro. Quería verlo igualmente a él y no del mismo modo en que le gustaría volver a ver a Alex. Era un extrañar diferente a como con sus amigos, mas tampoco se asemejaba con Aomine. Así que eso tenía a Kagami también algo raro, todavía no lo comprendía del todo.

Se mantuvo en contacto todos los días desde el lunes, con Himuro, mediante el whasapp. No del mismo modo que con Aomine, porque entre ellos no era lo suyo hablarse tanto así.  
Era extraño. Pero el pelirrojo prefería creer que era la misma unión de hermandad que antes llegó a juntarlos.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que ya no había vuelto a soñar nada extraño como hace casi dos semanas. Eso no significaba que su mente estuviera tranquila o su cuerpo, porque sin la presencia del peliazul, había algo que se movía en su interior, era una pequeña inquietud que solo aparecía durante unos segundos en algún momento del día y luego se perdía en el olvido.

—Cariño, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —preguntó Mika con suavidad, entrando a la cocina en el momento de descanso de su hijo.

—Hm, claro, mamá, ¿qué sucede? —Kagami estaba terminando de comer, justamente, así que centró su atención en su progenitora.

Mika suspiró y sonrió.

—Sé que has de estar molesto por los cambios en tu trabajo y todo, pero quiero que sepas que lo hago por tu bien, cariño, Taiga. Es para que seas mejor —explicó, como si fuera obvio.

—Lo sé, mamá —Kagami sonrió débilmente. Era obvio que no estaba conforme, por ello añadió: —Pero también necesito mis tiempos libres, también amo el basquetbol y no me agrada que no me lo permitas.

Su madre le miró, como si tuviera un conflicto interno. Y la verdad así lo era, estaba tomando medidas drásticas para no dejarle tiempo libre a su hijo; tiempo donde podría pasear por la ciudad y accidentalmente encontrarse con aquel chico pelinegro. Al menos tenía la ventaja de que su hijo no recordaba nada de esa mala relación y no debía exagerar tanto, porque también sabía que entre más quisiera alejarlo de Himuro con estos cuidados, con más razón pasarían las cosas.

—Bueno, tienes el fin de semana para pasarlo con tus amigos —animó Mika con calma y una sonrisa cariñosa, acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

—Pues sí, tienes razón —asintió Kagami serio.

—Taiga, ¿y no has conocido a nadie más ahora que juegas más seguido? —preguntó Mika, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Alguien más? —Kagami frunció el ceño, confundido por unos segundos. Luego recordó a su entrenadora rubia y al hijo de esta del mismo modo que sintió eso no era algo que debía decirle a su madre— No, a nadie —contestó.

No estaba mintiendo precisamente, porque Himuro y Alex no eran desconocidos, solo que todavía no tenía todos sus recuerdos con ellos, o mejor dicho, con el primero.

Mika omitió un suspiro y se sintió aliviada por un momento. Pero con ese gesto, Kagami se dio cuenta que su madre ocultaba algo.

* * *

 _/Sábado 14 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Las nueve personas que estaban en la cancha luego de algunos minutos, prefirieron ignorar el ambiente realmente tenso que se originaba entre cierto peliazul con cierto pelinegro; solo que uno lo disimulaba mejor con su expresión calmada y el otro parecía que de verdad le arrancaría la cabeza pese a que se mostrara desinteresado.

—Sigo sin entender porque debías invitarlos a ellos —comentó Aomine sin educación alguna.

—Porque a ellos también les gusta el basquetbol y son muy buenos jugando —respondió Kagami, haciendo caso omiso de la aparente molestia del peliazul y mirando al rubio y al pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—Heh, ¿en serio? —murmuró Aomine con sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto, todo lo que Taiga sabe yo se lo enseñé —agregó Alex con una sonrisa orgullosa—, aunque al principio Tatsuya era quién jugaba con él —al decirlo, palmeó el hombro de su hijo.

—De verdad quiero saber cuánto has mejorado, Taiga —Himuro miró al pelirrojo y sonrió.

Todavía le costaba mantenerse calmado, pero siempre fue bueno para controlar sus emociones, sino probablemente ni siquiera hubiera aceptado ir a jugar con los amigos del pelirrojo.

—Verás que no te decepcionaras, Himuro —asintió Kagami con una gran sonrisa.

Y la mirada que intercambiaron tanto Himuro y Kagami hizo a todos desviar la vista, porque fue algo extrañamente íntimo, cosa que aumentó la molestia de Aomine.

— ¡Bien! Entonces, vamos a formar los equipos —dijo Momoi con una sonrisa y unas bolitas de papel para rifarlos y que todo fuera al azar.

Los equipos quedaron de manera conveniente; Aomine, Takao, Alex con Kuroko y Kagami, Himuro, Kise con Midorima.

El peliazul miró como si estuviera aburrido a todos y lanzó el balón a su amiga pelirosa, que sería el árbitro nuevamente para que diera comienzo el juego. Para nada, para nada estaba feliz con esos equipos.

Sobre todo, cuando notó la manera en que Kagami, su Kagami se coordinaba con Himuro. ¿Por qué rayos parecía se veían así?; el primero se movía tan salvajemente y el segundo demasiado elegante al jugar, no entendía como podían hacer un dúo tan bueno al jugar.  
Aomine se estaba muriendo de los celos, porque además de Kuroko y él mismo, el pelirrojo no se acoplaba jugando así de bien con nadie más.

Y es que aunque Kagami no recordara nada, su cuerpo parecía que si sabía lo que era jugar con Himuro en un equipo, lo sabía y lo hacía muy bien. Todos lo notaron. Aunque fueran completamente opuestos, sabían hacerlo.

Parecían tigre y gacela.

Aunque no por ello el juego fue más fácil, porque también Aomine con Kuroko se combinaban bien, además de que tenían la genial vista de halcón de Takao y para este fue bastante divertido jugar contra Midorima, pero le costó. No era tan fácil ver a la persona que amas como tu rival, mas al final pudo hacerlo.

Los amigos de Kagami también quedaron impresionados con el estilo de juego de Alex que era similar a la del pelirrojo y Aomine, solo que más delicado. Después de todo, ella era una profesional o lo fue en su juventud—aunque no es que fuera realmente "vieja" ahora—, debido a una enfermedad visual.

Mismo partido casi duró dos horas con todo y todo, ya que los chicos de verdad se ensimismaron como si fuera un juego oficial, pero lo más importante, se estaban divirtiendo.

En el final, luego de toda la "guerra", ambo equipos quedaron empatados.

Y entre risas y comentarios sarcásticos, decidieron descansar.

— ¡Uf! De verdad extrañaba jugar contigo, Taiga —expresó Himuro calmadamente, sentándose al lado del mencionado chico con su botella de agua.

— ¿Siempre jugábamos juntos, no? —inquirió Kagami, tratando de que no sentirse mal por no recordarlo.

—No siempre, pero la mayoría de las veces sí —la expresión de Himuro se mostró ligeramente sombría, como si estuviera recordando algo.

—Estoy seguro que lo recordaré pronto —susurró Kagami con la voz profunda y una toalla en su cabeza.

Aomine fue capaz de escuchar eso, porque también estaba al lado de su pareja, solo que un poco más alejado y apretó los labios, dato que no pasó desapercibido para Kuroko. Cuando el peliceleste llevó su vista hacía su amigo pelirrojo y el pelinegro, se quedó impresionado.

Por alguna razón, ahora esa invisible conexión entre Kagami y Himuro, parecía tan notoria. Era capaz de sentirse, de percibirse.

—Hah, no te apures. No tienes por qué sentirte mal, no es tu culpa —sonrió Himuro y palmeó la cabeza del pelirrojo como si fuera a secarle su cabello con esa toalla. Pero en su mirada se percibió el anhelo.

—Himuro… —Kagami le miró fijamente y fue como si en su cabeza empezaran a martillear sin sonido, solo con presión.

Pero eso se detuvo, cuando el brazo de Aomine pasó por sus hombros.

—Bakagami, hoy debes cocinarnos a todos luego de este partido. Ya sabes que Satsuki no puede —dijo como si nada, interrumpiendo, así como dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia y una sonrisa burlona al pelinegro.

Y Himuro le devolvió la mirada.

—Nos encantaría volver a probar la comida de Taiga, pero nosotros ya debemos irnos —habló Alex, llegando hasta el par de chicos y jalando a su hijo con fuerza.

—Oh, pero, ¿por qué? —Kagami pareció desilusionado.

—Bueno, no queremos causar molestias —respondió Himuro—. Pero seguramente, en la próxima no rechazaremos comer lo que prepares, Taiga.

—Sí es así, entonces está bien —Kagami se incorporó y sonrió al chico.

—Nos veremos pronto —se despidió Himuro con una sonrisa.

Se iba a dar la vuelta, pero la mano de Kagami lo detuvo, sujetándole de la muñeca con la vista de Aomine en ellos.

— ¿Y tú anillo? —preguntó y fue imposible que una ligera ansiedad apareciera en su voz.

Tatsuya le miró impresionado y luego con cariño.

—Lo guardé, así no corre el riesgo al jugar. ¿Por qué no lo guardaste tú, Taiga?

—Ah… eso es porque… —Kagami se rascó la nuca— No me gusta, es mejor cuando lo tengo —desvió ligeramente la mirada al anillo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Himuro fue realmente llena de felicidad y sus impulsos estaban apareciendo; en ese momento quiso abrazar al pelirrojo, besarlo y decirle cuando lo amaba.

Discretamente, Kise y Kuroko intercambiaron una mirada.

—Kagamicchi, me muero de hambre, ¿cocinas en mi departamento o en la casa de Aominecchi?

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada al rubio, desconcentrándose del otro tema y Himuro suspiró.

—En tu departamento.

* * *

La noche ya había llegado, tampoco era tan tarde, pero Kagami para evitarse más problemas con su madre ahora que parecía bastante susceptible a enojarse, decidió dejar su noche con Aomine para mañana. Por eso mismo, el peliazul le acompañó a casa para pasar otro rato más con él.

En el camino platicaron de varias cosas, mientras que Aomine le tenía abrazado de los hombros; en el departamento de Kise se besaron mucho en el balcón cuando los demás estaban viendo una película de terror, que fue bien aprovechada en cierto modo—sobre todo para Kise y Takao—.

—Entonces, te veré mañana —se despidió Aomine con una sonrisa segura y le acarició la nuca a su pareja.

—Eso es obvio —Kagami frunció el ceño, pues esa caricia le hizo estremecerse. De verdad que quería pasar otra vez la noche con su novio.

Una semana era demasiado para los dos.

El peliazul introdujo su dedo índice en el anillo ajeno y de ahí jaló al pelirrojo para plantarle un beso suave en los labios, que seguramente se hubiera vuelto uno profundo e intenso, de no ser porque la puerta del departamento donde vivía Kagami, se abrió de golpe y el grito de su madre les interrumpió.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! —Mika los veía con ojos llenos de ira, impresión y… una expresión bastante _homofóbica_.

—Mamá…, espera, yo… —intentó decir Kagami. Por alguna razón, sintió que ya había vivido algo como esto.

— ¡Cállate, Taiga! —regañó Mika y enfrentó con los ojos al peliazul, que tenía la expresión grave— ¡Tú, mocoso…! ¡Te dije bien que no permitiría que mancharan la vida de mi hijo con estas asquerosas cosas! ¡No te quiero ver cerca de él!

—Lo siento, señora, su hijo es mí… —si Aomine no pudo completar la frase, fue por la progenitora del pelirrojo le dio una bofetada.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, mamá! —exclamó Kagami, ahora molesto y se interpuso entre el peliazul y su madre.

Aomine, por otro lado, estaba furioso. Y si se estaba tratando de controlar era por el pelirrojo y porque tampoco era tan hijo de puta como para regresarle el golpe a una mujer, que además era mayor.

— ¡Taiga, ¿por qué?! —Mika tenía la mirada desorbitada. ¡No era posible para ella que la historia se volviera a repetir! Justamente lo que estaba tratando de evitar con desesperación, terminó por hacerse realidad.

— ¡Mamá, déjame que te explique! ¡Escúchame! —Kagami le enfrentó con la mirada.

— ¡No, cállate! ¡No voy a dejar que tuerzas tu camino otra vez! —Mika, llena de ira, jaló del brazo a su hijo para apartarlo del peliazul— ¡No te quiero cerca de mi hijo!

—No me alejaré de Kagami, señora, le guste o no —los ojos de Aomine hervían de furia y miró a la mujer con una expresión bastante sádica.

— ¡Si te vas podrir, hazlo solo y no metas a mi hijo en esto! —gritó nuevamente Mika.

—Hah, usted, señora… —esto era el colmo para Aomine, de ninguna manera se iba a dejar, no era un jodido niño como para que ahora vinieran a enseñarle de valores.

— ¡Ya, maldita sea! —se metió nuevamente Kagami y miró al peliazul— Por favor, déjame arreglar esto, Aomine.

—Kagami, no…

— ¡Vete, maldito enfermo! —Mika empujó el cuerpo del moreno con la ira tallada en su mirada.

—Tsk, ¡no vuelva a tocarme, señora! —rugió Aomine, ahora sí, mostrándose como una pantera furiosa en medio de la noche. Adiós a la delicadeza.

Mika se estremeció, porque ese gesto en el moreno sí era intimidante.

—Ya, joder —Kagami jaló a su madre hacía dentro y volvió a ver al peliazul—. Yo hablaré con ella, por favor. Te llamaré luego, Aomine.

—Pero, Kagami… —Aomine no quería dejarlo solo con esto y menos como se veía su madre era. Pero el pelirrojo no le dio oportunidad a nada más, pues la puerta se cerró— ¡Agh, mierda! —gruñó y pateó la pared. No le quedaba de otra.

Por otro lado, cuando Taiga ya estaba dentro de la casa, su madre no paraba de gritar, alterada.

— ¡Cálmate, mamá! ¡Déjame explicarte! —intentó decir Kagami, sin alzar la voz.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calmé, Taiga?! ¡Tú te estabas besando con otro hombre! —gritoneó Mika— ¡¿Y qué se supone que me vas a explicar?! ¡Eso no es normal! ¡Yo no dejaré que mi hijo sea un anormal!

Kagami apretó los labios con fuerza. El rechazo que estaba mostrando su madre le dolió, por supuesto, ¿qué acaso era tan malo que estuviera enamorado de otro chico?, sin embargo, de alguna manera supo cómo recibirlo. Era como si lo estuviera viviendo _otra vez_.  
Por eso no se derrumbó.

—Ya cállate, madre.

Los ojos de Mika se abrieron como platos. Esa frase, esa frase era la misma que el pelirrojo le dijo aquella vez, donde por primera vez supo la relación entre su hijo y Himuro. No pudo hablar.

—Si lo consideras bien o mal, no es mi problema, madre —Kagami le miró—. No necesito tu permiso para amar a quien yo quiera, no voy a depender de eso. Hubiera deseado que te enteraras de otra manera, pero creo que el resultado sería el mismo, ¿no?

— ¡Taiga! ¡Yo no puedo permitirte eso! Todavía eres demasiado joven para saber lo que quieres en tu vida, ¡no tuerzas tu camino otra vez! —repitió Mika.

— ¡Yo ya no soy un niño! —replicó Kagami con el ceño fruncido, molesto.

— ¡Pero mientras vivas y estés conmigo yo no permitiré hagas la estupidez que quieras! ¡Porque está mal! —rugió Mika agudamente, viendo a su hijo como una madre que regaña a su bebé.

Kagami frunció los labios y se quedó en silencio por casi un minuto.

—Muy bien entonces, mamá —asintió y caminó directo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Mika le miró, ¿acaso lo estaba entendiendo? Casi y siente alivio, hasta que luego de casi diez minutos, el pelirrojo salió con una maleta y una mochila.

— ¿Taiga, qué…?

—Ya soy un adulto, mamá y no voy a depender en nada de ti ahora, así que tú no tienes por qué meterte de más —explicó Kagami con el gesto serio.

— ¡No actúes como un niño caprichoso, Taiga!

—Eres tú la que actúa así al no permitirme explicarte las cosas o intentar verlas de manera diferente y yo no voy a dejar que arruines mi vida por eso.

— ¡No puedes dejarlo todo por un simple arranque! —Mika sintió pánico. Esto era tan similar a aquella vez.

—No es un simple arranque ni un capricho, mamá —Kagami comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, con su progenitora pisándole los talones—. Yo estoy enamorado de Aomine y eso nadie lo cambiará, ni siquiera tú —añadió, viéndola a los ojos. Esa frase ni en sueños hubiera sido dicha con palabras por su parte, pero esta vez la situación lo amerito y no hubo duda en su expresión.

Pese a que Mika notó eso era verdadero, su mente cerrada se negó a aceptarlo.

— ¡Taiga, no puedes hacerme esto!

—Lo siento, mamá. Pero eres tú quien no me da otra salida —recordó Kagami—. Adiós.

Dicho eso, cerró la puerta, cargando sus cosas y no miró atrás.

Toda esta situación le dolía. Obviamente, no era fácil decidir dejar a tu madre y en esos términos realmente malos, pero el pelirrojo también era bastante impulsivo y tampoco se iba a permitir ser separado de Aomine. Y lo más importante, ya no era un niño, era completamente un adulto de veinte años.

Y aunque parte de él tuviera la esperanza de que quizá su madre cambiara de parecer, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no sería así. Algo se lo decía.

De repente, Kagami se sintió realmente mal y la cabeza le empezó a doler horrores, que no fue capaz de seguir caminando luego de avanzar una cuadra.  
Y varias imágenes llegaron a su mente de manera rápida, como si fuera un licuado; de tan rápido que giraban en su cabeza, no podía distinguirlas, solo escuchaba un chirrido de voces que discutían, pero no las entendía tampoco. Solo se veía así mismo y a su madre, discutiendo como hace unos momentos, pero en un escenario diferente.

Seguramente todo se hubiera intensificado, de no ser porque un par de brazos morenos le sujetaron con fuerza.

—Kagami, joder, ¿qué pasó? —era justamente Aomine, quién preguntó, rotundamente ansioso de ver el estado de su pareja.

—Llévame, Aomine —Kagami alzó su mirada con algo de súplica. Todo le dolía, ya no solo la cabeza con esos recuerdos fugaces, además de que no entendía nada—. Llévame contigo, maldita sea y hazme olvidar todo —le sujetó del rostro con fuerza y lo besó desesperadamente.

Y aunque Aomine no entendía por completo, así lo haría.

* * *

El pequeño, discreto y acogedor café al que Himuro llegó, estaba bastante tranquilo. Serían las nueve de la noche, pero aun así no rechazó la invitación de aquel chico peliceleste por tratarse de uno de los amigos de Taiga, además de que por alguna razón, le caía bien. Quizá por compartir similares personalidades.

—Himuro-san —saludó Kuroko con su serenidad de siempre, mirando al pelinegro.

—Hey, Kuroko-kun —asintió Himuro con el mismo gesto calmado, tomando asiento—. Aunque me doy una idea del por qué me pediste vernos, me gustaría más que me lo dijeras tú.

El peliceleste le miró atento.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras, ¿cuál es tu verdadera relación con Kagami-kun?

Himuro sonrió cortamente y se cruzó de brazos cómodamente.

— ¿Aomine-kun te pidió lo hicieras?

—No. Hago esto por mi propia voluntad —aclaró Kuroko—. Puedo darte mi palabra de que no se lo diré a nadie.

—Pero entonces, ¿para qué tan interesado en saberlo? —Himuro regresó a su expresión serena— Debo tener un buen motivo para decirle todo a, prácticamente, un desconocido.

—Si no me lo quieres decir, yo entiendo Himuro-san, porque siento es algo bastante delicado —explicó Kuroko y bebió de su batido frío unos segundos—. Me gustaría saberlo, porque me preocupa Kagami-kun y en el momento decisivo, podría ayudarlo mejor.

El pelinegro le estudió con la mirada. No vio dudas en esos orbes celestes y de alguna manera, se sintió bien de saber que Taiga tenía tan buenos amigos.

—Si lo dices de ese modo, supongo que no tengo opción. Realmente no me gustaría ver mal a Taiga cuando todo se sepa… —Himuro frunció el ceño unos momentos y suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿podrás contarme? —insistió Kuroko— De antemano, te repito que no pretendo decírselo a nadie —prometió. Porque era cierto, más que nada estaba preocupado por su amigo pelirrojo, no es que quisiera estar de chismoso o metiéndose en cosas que no le incumben. Y además, tampoco creía que la conexión de esos dos chicos fuera algo tan… ¿problemático?

O mejor dicho, no se esperó las siguientes palabras de Himuro.

—Taiga y yo estamos _comprometidos_. Hace dos años, nos íbamos a casar.

* * *

 ** _Uh._**

 ** _Seh, les solté el drama de una manera tan sutil(?). Sorry, no sé ni cómo me terminó saliendo así éste capítulo, jaja x'D._**

 ** _Pero bueno, ahora saben la verdadera relación que Kagami tiene con Himuro; o sea, era obvio el hecho que antes eran pareja, sin embargo, no sé si se imaginaban el grado de compromiso entre ambos ;u; Asdljkasljklsa._**

 ** _Ya no digo más, creo que ya tuvieron suficiente xD._**

 ** _Sería muy feliz que me dejaran sus comentarios, a ver que les causó todo el drama del capítulo uvu._**

 ** _¡Nos vemoooos! Y no olviden que los adoro._**


	22. Esa Verdad Resguardada

**_Dios mío, no sé ni cuánto me tardé en volver a actualizar éste fanfic QAQ. Al menos me da gusto que sigan leyéndolo y esperando por él, asdojkasdljkdasl. ¡Sus comentarios siempre me hacen feliz, chicos! :3_**

 ** _Desafortunadamente, no podré responderlos como quisiera, porque he venido al ciber (sigo sin internet) para actualizar y mi tiempo no es muy largo, dado que tengo tareas por hacer aún :c. De todos modos, yo tomo mucho en cuenta y de verdad agradezco que comenten._**

 ** _Les dejo el capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._**

* * *

Si había algo que Aomine agradecía por completo, era que su mejor amiga Momoi —quién prácticamente ya era como su hermana— fuera comprensiva con sus relaciones o mejor dicho, con su relación con Kagami.

Y es que Satsuki estaba en la sala, terminando de hacer una tarea, cuando vio entrar a los dos chicos, a quienes luego de saludar, se dio cuenta rápidamente que ellos necesitaban tiempo a solas, por eso no dijo ni ofreció nada más. Para ella no era un secreto que en ocasiones, esos dos tenían encuentros íntimos en la habitación del peliazul, como el lunes pasado, pero tampoco le molestaba. No es como si los escuchara, tampoco, gracias a que su habitación estaba al otro extremo del pasillo y no había problema con la privacidad de las paredes gruesas.

Ni el pelirrojo ni el moreno se detuvieron en algo más. En el camino Kagami le contó que decidió dejar a su madre y aunque a Aomine se le hizo algo precipitado, no opinó respecto a eso, al contrario, le ofreció su casa y por el estado de ansiedad que parecía tener el pelirrojo, no se negó.

Así que, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Daiki, se lanzó a besarlo con desesperación, porque justamente, quería olvidarse de todo el mundo en su adorado peliazul. Aomine lo sabía y no pudo estar más que feliz de cumplir ese deseo y necesidad en ambos.

El moreno lanzó con fuerza a Kagami en la cama y se acomodó entre sus piernas, besándole mientras sus manos las acariciaban, pasando por los glúteos de forma precisa e intensa, levantando el calor en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que le sujetó del rostro para apegarse más, chocando sus labios ferozmente, como los felinos que eran, devorándose. Sus lenguas danzaban húmedas y eróticas, intercalando las cavidades de cada uno de forma voraz y necesitada.  
Los labios de Daiki mordieron esos labios carnosos y sexys que poseía Taiga, arrancándo un jadeo a ambos. Continuó mordiendo esa mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello de este, donde besó y lamió lentamente, dejándole mordidas y succiones en esa zona curvilínea.

El cuerpo de ambos estaba limpio, pues cuando fueron a comer en el departamento de Kise, pudieron ducharse todos y aunque no hubiera sido así, en estos momentos la verdad, a ninguno de los chicos les importaría.

Aomine empezó a frotarse sobre la entrepierna del pelirrojo, friccionándose y creando fuego en esa zona lentamente y de forma deliciosa. Y mientras este último besaba ambos lados el cuello de Kagami, el otro le empezó a quitar a la playera que tenía, a casi arañazos que lo hicieron rugir ligeramente y por ello el peliazul le mordió la oreja, para luego sacarse la molesta ropa superior. Se separaron un momento, en el que sus miradas se conectaron y después fue el pelirrojo quien se quitó la playera, dejando descubierto todo su torso hermoso. Ante la vista, Daiki sonrió picaro y su pareja le respondió relamiéndose los labios en una poderosa invitación.  
Por ello, el peliazul no perdió el tiempo y empezó a devorar esos suaves pezones que pronto se volvieron duros a la vez que sujetó de las muñecas al pelirrojo con una mano y golpeó más intensamente su pierna con la entrepierna ajena, del mismo modo que hacía Kagami con él. Poco a poco, los miembros de ambos empezaban a endurecerse y el de ojos rubíes gimió contra la oreja del moreno.

Aomine empezó a descender, llenando de mordidas todo el pecho y abdomen de su novio hasta bajarle el cierre del short con los dientes, mientras sus miradas no se despegaban en ningún momento. Y Kagami se apoyó con sus codos para ver mejor. Su erección vibró cuando el peliazul la mordió sobre la ropa.

—Deja de jugar, ngh —jadeó y gimió.

Pero el peliazul simplemente sonrió galante y se movió más lentamente hasta que por fin tuvo libre la erección de su novio y sin dudarlo siquiera, se la metió a la boca, sujetando la base de ese pene bronceado con la diestra. Joder que de verdad Kagami era delicioso en todos los aspectos posibles. Tan malditamente atrayente y perfecto.  
Aomine saboreó con ansias el sabor de esa carne hinchada y palpitante, que hervía en su boca, escuchando complacido los gemidos y gruñidos que el pelirrojo empezaba a dar por tan genial felación. El primero dirigió su boca hacía los muslos ajenos, donde mordió y succionó con tremenda fuerza, que dejarían marcas seguramente y con su mano continuó masturbando el pene de su pareja con un ritmo normal, sintiendo que el pre seminal no tardaría en salir.  
Kagami lo veía directamente a los ojos, con esa respiración acelerada y el corazón casi por salírsele de la boca. Le ponía tanto ver como su novio le hacía los orales y su mente ahora pasaba a verlo solamente a él.

Daiki pasó a morderle el muslo y luego empezó a lamerle la entrada a su chico energéticamente, porque la mirada roja y apasionada de Taiga, pedía por más y se lo concedería. El pelirrojo arqueó la espalda al sentir ese musculo invasor en esa zona, que sin delicadeza empezó a golpear sus paredes internas, llenándolo de saliva y por inercia, sus piernas se abrieron, dándole la libertad al moreno de meter un dedo, provocando que Kagami gimiera nuevamente. La sensación era incómoda y dolorosa por ser el principio, pero ciertamente, era fácil dejarse llevar ahora.  
El peliazul tuvo que bajarse sus pantalones y ropa interior con su otra mano para masturbarse unos momentos y así su pene dejara de doler por tremenda erección que se cargaba con tan solo estar estimulando a su pareja y con esos sonidos que Taiga soltaba, era más difícil contenerse.

* * *

Eran raras las veces en que Kuroko mostraba alguna clase de expresión en su rostro, pero esta era una de esas veces, por supuesto. Porque tan pronto escuchó lo que el pelinegro le dijo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, realmente sorprendido.  
Rotundamente, era algo difícil de creer, pero por la mirada del otro chico, era obvio que no mentía.

—Tú… Himuro-san, ¿tú y Kagami-kun estaban por _casarse_? —inquirió, sin alzar la voz y sin ocultar la sorpresa.

El pelinegro sonrió con algo de amargura y nostalgia. No era un tema fácil del cual hablar, al menos no ahora que veía a Kagami tan feliz con otra persona.

—Sí. Taiga y yo, al principio éramos como hermanos, debido a que mi madre se casó con su padre —empezó a decir Himuro—, pero esa relación no era suficiente para nosotros o al menos, primero para mí —suspiró—. Pasaron muchas cosas antes de que Taiga y yo empezáramos a ser pareja, con tan solo catorce años —aunque Himuro trataba de mantenerse controlado y sereno en su expresión, su voz delataba el dolor del pasado, porque era obvio que esa relación no fue tan simple ni nada fácil—. Cuando nuestros padres se enteraron, armaron un buen lío; teníamos diecisiete años en ese entonces.

Kuroko simplemente seguía mirándolo, sin saber que decir por semejante confesión. Al menos, logró mostrarse tranquilo otra vez.

—Mi madre, Alex, ella logró entenderlo luego de que hablamos muchas veces, pero los padres de Taiga no. Sobre todo su madre y aunque su padre a veces parecía querer cambiar de perspectiva o algo, la manipulación de la madre de Taiga no lo dejaba ver claramente. Sobre todo, porque de todos modos, nuestra relación no era fácil de asimilar, luego de ser vistos como si fuéramos hermanos —Himuro sonrió con tristeza y volvió a suspirar—. Pero Taiga se rebeló y se fue de casa cuando su padre prácticamente nos corrió a mi mamá y a mí por las intrigas de su madre. Él y yo nos fuimos del estado, dejando una carta donde deslindábamos a mi madre de toda responsabilidad, porque todavía éramos menores de edad.  
"Vivimos un año en nuestro propio mundo con nuestro ahorros y secretamente, mi madre nos enviaba dinero, además de que nos conseguimos un trabajo. Por suerte, el padre de Taiga no involucró a las autoridades —la mirada de Himuro se iluminó ligeramente tras el recuerdo que llegó ahora a su mente—. Faltaban dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Taiga, cuando él… bueno, en una conversación, ambos sacamos el tema y decidimos que cuando cumpliéramos los dieciocho años, nos casaríamos. De verdad él y yo estábamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos, aún lo estoy.  
"Fue cuando estábamos viajando hacía Las Vegas para por fin casarnos, en un automóvil donde Taiga iba manejando… —esta vez, Himuro no controló la expresión de dolor y frunció los labios— Otro auto apareció de la nada ese día, nos persiguió y logró sacarnos del camino, enviándonos a un barranco y… no recuerdo nada desde ahí".

El pelinegro cerró los ojos durante casi un minuto, controlando el nudo en su garganta, el dolor en su pecho que parecía casi dejarlo sin respirar.

—Lamento mucho haberte traído todos esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, Himuro-san —se disculpó Kuroko—. Yo la verdad no pensé que ustedes, que tú y Kagami-kun… hubiesen vivido todo eso.

—No pasa nada, después de todo, tú querías saber y fue mi decisión contarte —recalcó Himuro.

—Entonces, ¿esos anillos que tienes tú y Kagami-kun…?

—Son los anillos de nuestro compromiso; los mandamos a hacer y grabamos algo en cada uno.

—Ya veo.

Ahora, Kuroko finalmente empezaba a entenderlo y se sintió bastante preocupado.

* * *

Kagami estaba acostado en la cama, con el cuerpo semi inclinado en su lado izquierdo, pues Aomine estaba acostado detrás de él, embistiéndole con fuerza, arrancándole gemido tras gemido, así como jadeos y gruñidos que expresaban el perfecto y poderoso placer que estaba experimentando, del mismo modo que el peliazul, quién mordía el hombro y cuello ajeno.  
El pelirrojo tenía la pierna derecha alzada y por debajo de ella pasaba la mano derecha de Aomine, que le masturbaba energéticamente su pene que escurría de pre seminal y hacía eco a los chapoteos de las embestidas que recibía. El brazo izquierdo del peliazul pasaba por la cintura ajena y ahí la mano izquierda de Kagami entrelazaba sus dedos con esta, con fuerza, que las venas de ambos se marcaban bastante.

Tenían los rostros muy cerca, puesto sus narices se rozaban y se veían fijamente a los ojos, con las bocas semi abiertas, soltando jadeos y gruñidos casi al mismo tiempo, con el colchón moviéndose con cada potente estocada que ahora Daiki pegaba al recto de su pareja, de tal modo, que terminó golpeando su próstata y generó que Taiga cerrara los ojos y echara su cabeza atrás para gemir, sonrojado por el tremendo calor del momento.  
El peliazul no lo soportó más y buscó esos labios bronceados para besarlos con fiereza y salvajismo, con la saliva de ambos escurriéndose de la comisura de sus bocas y el agarre de sus manos bien firmes.

El mundo adquiría sentido y a la vez les dejaba de importar cada que ambos se unían en cuerpo y alma, cada que hacían el amor, era lo mejor del mundo. No había palabra que expresara lo bien que se sentían al encajar perfectamente el uno con el otro.  
Todo parecía tan surreal, pero sabían que era cierto por esas fuertes y potentes sensaciones no solo de placer y excitación que les embriaga el alma, así como la piel cuando estas se besaban al rozarse con cada caricia.

Parecían una bomba a punto de explotar, algo infinitamente digno para ser. Porque eran justamente lo que ambos estaban buscando desde un principio.

Aomine sentía como era engullido con ganas por su pareja y gemía sin pena por ese recibimiento tan excepcional que su pelirrojo siempre le brindaba, que hacía que sus caderas cobraran vida propia y lo embistiera con más ganas, golpeando ese punto que enloquecía a Kagami y le hacía perder la razón.  
Y cada célula del cuerpo del pelirrojo sentía completamente como su ser era llenado con esa seguridad que le brindaba calor en todos los sentidos.

El cuerpo de ambos vibró violentamente en un estremecimiento, presos del orgasmo cuando Daiki penetró nuevamente de golpe a Taiga, justo en ese lugar especial. Y la habitación se llenó de sus jadeos y casi rugidos por tan extraordinario orgasmo.

Agitados y sudorosos, se separaron para reacomodarse en la cama y Kagami, buscó con sus brazos el cuerpo del moreno para abrazarlo con necesidad, de modo que cuando el rostro de Aomine se acomodó en el pecho ajeno, sonrió y suspiró.

 _Es tan cálido,_ pensó, cerrando los ojos.

—Aomine, yo… te amo —susurró Kagami, soñoliento.

El peliazul abrió los ojos de golpe y su corazón se aceleró por completo que incluso sus oídos zumbaban, y alzó la cabeza para ver al pelirrojo.

—Idiota… que manera de decirlo tienes… —resopló, viendo al pelirrojo dormir. Frunció el ceño y un rubor apenas visible, apareció en sus mejillas por unos momentos. _Joder, que este idiota me haga pensar en querer decirle cosas tan cursis… De verdad estoy loco… por él_ , Aomine suspiró— Como yo a ti —susurró, cerrando los ojos y besando la frente de su pareja.

Y en los labios de Kagami, una ligera sonrisa se formó. Todavía no estaba tan dormido, por lo que fue capaz de escuchar esa ronca voz corresponderle a su anterior frase.

* * *

 _/Domingo 15 de Septiembre del 2013/_

El celular de Kagami empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, causando que los dos chicos se despertaran rápidamente, con resoplidos de inconformidad por ser despertados de esa manera cuando era obvio que los dos disfrutaban de estar dormidos juntos y abrazados.

El pelirrojo iba a desviar la llamada, pero al darse cuenta que era de su padre, no lo hizo, aunque tenía una ligera idea del porque llamaba. De modo que, así desnudo y sentándose en la cama, contestó.

—Papá.

—Taiga —saludó Yuu tras la línea del teléfono—. Tú madre me ha comentado que decidiste irte de casa —realmente, Mika prácticamente le gritó y exigió que hiciera algo, pero Yuu era más calmado.

—Lo hice. Y si me vas a dar un sermón o algo, mejor colgaré, porque estoy seguro de que mamá te contó el por qué —espetó Kagami.

Aomine miró hacía su chico, pero se quedó sentado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados, bostezando.

—Me contó que fue por un chico —Yuu dijo cortamente. No le agradaba el hecho, pero sería hipócrita de su parte decir algo negativo, cuando decidió darle una oportunidad a Tatsuya—. Pero el motivo de mi llamada, fue porque quiero darte uno de los departamentos que doy rentados, para que no te compliques donde vivir.

Aquello sí que sorprendió al pelirrojo, puesto en los deja vu o mejor dicho, en esos recuerdos que azotaron su mente el día de ayer, también pudo ver de manera fugaz que discutía con su padre, sin entender bien porque.

—Papá, no es necesario. Tengo ahorros y puedo valerme por mí mismo, como le dije a mamá —respondió Kagami.

—Eso lo sé, Taiga. Pero puedes aceptarlo al menos hasta que encuentres un trabajo estable, porque recuerda que el próximo año debes ingresar a la universidad —recordó Yuu, luego suspiró—. Además, hijo, no estás solo.

Saber aquello último, hizo sentir un ligero alivio en el pecho de Kagami, quien suspiró también y se rascó la cabeza. Su padre no le había dicho nada del tema, como esperó, teniendo en cuenta la respuesta de su madre, y la verdad, sí que seguía sorprendido. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, supo que no era prudente negarse, sobre todo porque su padre no parecía reacio a la relación que tenía con otro chico, pero de todos modos, sentía que estaba preocupado por algo más.

—Pues… supongo que está bien, si lo pones de esa manera, papá —aceptó Kagami, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Yuu omitió un suspiro. Él se sintió mucho mejor, que aquella vez en la que le negó a su hijo el derecho de ser libre en sus gustos, por ello, supo que estaba haciendo bien.

—Muy bien, Taiga. Entonces, déjame arreglar algunas cosas y te avisaré cuando el departamento esté listo para ti.

—D-de acuerdo, papá. Y, gra-gracias —quizá no recibió respuesta de su padre, pero Kagami sintió, por el sonido de la respiración ajena, que este sonrió. Y entonces, colgó.

No todo podía ser malo.

* * *

 _/Lunes 16 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Debido a que el peliazul en la mañana se tuvo que ir a la universidad y Kagami ya no tenía trabajo, decidió salir a buscar uno, donde pudiera generar dinero, porque tampoco estaría de mantenido en la casa de su pareja, ni que fueran esposos, y aunque llegaran a serlo. Pero sí agradecía la hospitalidad que Momoi le dio, mas no era lo suyo depender de alguien.

Tuvo que poner en silencio su celular, pues su madre le estuvo marcando toda la mañana sin detenerse, además de enviarle un montón de mensajes tanto de texto, como de whatsapp y eso no era cómodo para el pelirrojo.  
Pasó toda la mañana en busca de uno, pero no logró encontrar algún trabajo que le convenciera aún, mas tampoco se daría por vencido.

Suspiró cuando pasó por una cancha de basquetbol y deseó tener un balón para pasar a jugar un rato y así distraerse mejor. Además, extrañaba jugar.

Fue como si sus deseos se hicieran realidad, porque en ese momento, terminó atrapando un balón que le fue lanzado desde no tan lejos. Y cuando se giró para ver al dueño, se sorprendió cuando vio a Himuro ahí de pie.

—Taiga, no pensé verte por aquí —sonrió Himuro con una sonrisa calmada.

—Hola —Kagami no pudo evitar el devolverle la sonrisa también.

— ¿Juegas conmigo, Taiga? —preguntó Himuro, acercándose a este y viéndole atentamente.

Desde hace tantos años que lo conocía, que pudo notar que algo raro tenía el pelirrojo, pese a lo reservado que podía ser.

—Por supuesto —Kagami ensanchó su sonrisa y empezó a rebotar con ganas.

—Te ves algo fastidiado, ¿sabes? —inquirió Himuro, serio.

El pelirrojo suspiró. De alguna manera, sabía que el pelinegro podía darse cuenta, pese a que no recordaba la magnitud de su relación del pasado.

—Son cosas con mi madre… —Kagami frunció el ceño, no era bueno expresándose, pero por alguna razón, tampoco quería tener con la duda al otro chico— Juguemos —repitió. Su cuerpo le dio una buena respuesta de un modo de expresarse sin tantas complicaciones.

Tatsuya sonrió y asintió.

—Verás, mi madre terminó enterándose… —Kagami empezó a contarle lo sucedido el día sábado mientras jugaban ese uno contra uno, sentía que ya había hecho eso antes con el pelinegro, pero no lo recordaba.

Sin embargo, Himuro recordó todas esas veces en que el pelirrojo se desahogó con él de esa manera, porque sabía que a veces no podía expresarse cómodamente solo con palabras. De alguna forma, una chispa de esperanza se apoderó de su ser con ello, porque era más que obvio que aunque Kagami no le recordara mentalmente, físicamente parecía que sí.  
Aunque dicha chispa casi se esfumó cuando terminó de escuchar lo sucedido de los labios del pelirrojo y al ver la determinación con la que defendía sus sentimientos por Aomine. Eso, más que nada, le causó dolor en el pecho que le causó perder el hilo del juego y el balón casi sale de la cancha. Afortunadamente, logró disimularlo a tiempo y encestó tan elegante como solo él podía.

—Pues, tu madre siempre fue diferente y especial —aventuró Himuro con una mueca discreta—. ¿Tienes donde quedarte ahora?

Kagami estaba casi embobado por la manera tan hermosa que tuvo el pelinegro de encestar, todavía no se acostumbraba.

—Ah, pues en casa de Aomine por unos días, porque mi padre me dijo que me daría un departamento para vivir en lo que encuentro trabajo —respondió.

—Ya veo —de cierta forma, a Himuro no le tomó tan de sorpresa que el padre del pelirrojo lo estuviera apoyando, pese a que estaba seguro la madre de este empezó con sus intrigas—. Bueno, en todo caso, en mi departamento serás bienvenido.

—Gracias, aunque creo que ahora te visitaré más seguido —apremió Kagami con una sonrisa al notar algo extraño en el tono de voz del pelinegro.

Himuro le miró con atención y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando que ese dolor, que esa tristeza no se notara en él, porque le estaba costando de más controlarse. Sentía que era como una bomba de tiempo, ¿cuánto podría aguantar así?, ¿cuánto seguiría viendo a Taiga desde lejos y no poder tocarlo, ni nada? Porque lo extrañaba, pero no podía hacer nada más que ver, solo eso.

 _Contrólate, Tatsuya, cálmate_ , pensó con cada latido de su corazón doliéndole como si lo rebanaran por la mitad o se hubiera tragado un montón de agujas que se quedaron trabadas en su garganta.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Kagami percibió físicamente el sufrir del pelinegro y se movió solo, hasta abrazarlo.

—Oye… siempre siento que estás triste cuando estoy cerca —masculló Kagami con el ceño fruncido.

Himuro abrió los ojos como platos y no fue capaz de hablar, ni moverse, porque sentía que si lo hacía, todo se iría al demonio y entonces, no podría contener ese desbordante amor para el pelirrojo.

—Realmente estoy seguro de que te recordaré, Himuro, tarde o temprano lo haré —añadió Kagami y deshizo el abrazo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, avergonzándose un poco. No era propio de él, aunque suponía que si eran como hermanos, eso era normal, ¿no?

—Hah, Taiga, no te preocupes de más. Estoy bien —aseguró Himuro con una sonrisa, agradeciendo que su cabello largo cubriera un poco su rostro para secundar su mentira.

Pero para Kagami era imposible no preocuparse por las personas importantes para él.

* * *

 _/Martes 17 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Cuando Aomine llegó a su casa, aburrido y cansado del día de escuela que tuvo en la universidad, se encontró al pelirrojo sentado en el sofá, mientras que Momoi estaba parloteando sobre algunas cosas, que era obvio que el otro chico no prestaba atención, se veía pensativo, cosa que extraño al primero.

Y es que, por alguna razón, Kagami se sentía inquieto desde que notó esos gestos corporales en Himuro, que indicaban no estaba bien como afirmaba, aunque tampoco es como si pensara en ello día y noche desde ayer, pero sin con frecuencia, cuando su mente se desviaba del peliazul por alguna otra cosa, en esa oportunidad lo otro se metía.

—Hola, Dai-chan —saludó Momoi con una sonrisa y se incorporó para saludar a su amigo—. Kagamin ya preparó la comida, iré a servirte.

—Sí, está bien —Aomine asintió como saludo a su amiga y tiró su mochila en el otro sofá. En su caso, no necesitaba ver la forma de actuar de su pareja, simplemente sentía que estaba raro, su intuición con él era perfecta y cierta—. Kagami, ¿qué tanto andas pensando? Es raro ver que uses tu cerebro —dijo burlón, para quitarle seriedad al asunto y se sentó a su lado.

—Solo… Himuro también me ofreció su departamento para vivir —contestó Kagami de sopetón, ignorando la burla ajena y eso no era algo muy común. De ninguna manera.

Tan pronto escuchó ese nombre, Aomine sintió furia en su sistema y frunció el ceño fuertemente.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué acaso estás pensando en irte a vivir con ese bastardo que conmigo? —rugió.

—Cálmate, idiota, solo te comentaba. Además, no viviré eternamente contigo, ya te conté que mi padre me ayudará por mientras —explicó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño y viéndole.

—Tch, te pregunto en qué demonios piensas para estar tan ensimismado y me respondes que en el imbécil de Himuro, no jodas —Aomine chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Simplemente estaba preocupado por él, después de todo es como mi hermano —recordó Kagami.

—Estoy seguro de que él no te ve así —murmuró Aomine en un siseo bajo, que apenas el mismo escuchó.

— ¿Qué estupidez dices? —inquirió Kagami, ahora sí, molesto por esa suposición— Entiendo que estés celoso, pero no…

— ¡No son solo celos, Bakagami! —exclamó Aomine, viéndole mal— Ese tipo no me agrada para nada.

Kagami suspiró para calmarse, lo menos que quería ahora era pelearse con el peliazul.

—Himuro es como mi hermano, solo eso, Ahomine.

Ahora fue el moreno quien suspiró. Debía tener cuidado con lo que decía, algo lo alertó de eso.

—Ya lo sé, idiota —Aomine le dio un golpe en la frente con su dedo índice.

—Heh. Tu faceta celosa te luce bien —le molestó Kagami ligeramente con una sonrisa.

—Todo luce bien en mí —parloteó Aomine con una expresión altiva.

Kagami puso los ojos en blanco.

—Imbécil engreído.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que es verdad —Aomine le sonrió pícaramente y se empezó a acercar al pelirrojo como si fuera a devorarlo.

Y ciertamente, eso hizo cuando buscó sus labios para besarlo con profundidad y necesidad.

Taiga correspondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero con bastante gusto.

* * *

 _/Viernes 20 de Septiembre del 2013/_

De alguna manera, fue inevitable para Kagami el no volverse a ver con Himuro en el resto de los días desde el martes. Tampoco quería dejar de frecuentarlo por los celos del peliazul, porque después de todo, ellos eran como hermanos, ¿o no?  
No tenía nada de malo que ahora quisiera verlo todos los días. Y de paso, también lo invitara a cenar a su tienda favorita de hamburguesas, era un gusto que quiso compartir con el pelinegro.

Pero no era como si estuviera cambiando sus tardes con Aomine porque quisiera estar con Himuro, no, sino que aprovechó el hecho de que el primero ahora estaba bastante ocupado con estudiar—por obligación de Momoi, más que otra cosa, debido a las malas calificaciones que tenía y necesitaba mejorar— para pasar ese tiempo con su "hermano".

Justo ahora, Kagami estaba sentado frente al pelinegro, con la bandeja de hamburguesas ahí en la mesa para que los dos comieran.  
Himuro estaba plenamente feliz de que ahora estuviera todos los días con el pelirrojo, quizá eso era buena señal.

—Himuro, hay algo que no he podido preguntarte desde que te vi —dijo Kagami con la boca algo llena por la comida.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Himuro estaba sonriendo, disfrutando ver como el pelirrojo se llenaba las mejillas como una ardilla; esa parte del chico no había cambiado en nada.

—Bueno, es que se me hace raro… —Kagami frunció el ceño— Se me hace raro que esperaras tanto tiempo para venir a buscarme, siendo que somos como hermanos. ¿Acaso yo no te importaba antes? ¿O tuvimos algún problema? —de pronto se sintió algo afligido por querer saber esas respuestas.

A Himuro se le borró la sonrisa y le miró atento. Aquello le sonó casi como un reclamo, pero tampoco es como si eso le hubiera molestado, no fue así, porque eso significaba que de alguna manera, Kagami estaba esperando por él, desde lo más hondo de su inconsciente.

El problema ahora, es que no sabía cómo responder para evadir la verdad.

* * *

 ** _Al final, Himuro decidió contarle un poco de su pasado con Kagami a Kuroko ;u; Creanme que lo mejor está por venir todavía(?). Pero es un alivio que al menos el padre de nuestro pelirrojo no sea tan "cabrón" como dio a entender al inicio :v._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan que sucederá ahora? Dioses, será un gusto para mí leer (por siempre lo hago) sus comentarios :3._**

 ** _Aunque no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, espero no tardarme tanto, además que ya casi termino de escribir éste fanfic x'D._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos, los adoro a todos! ¡Gracias por leer!_**


	23. Justo Como Antes

_**¡Holaaaaa! ¡Hace mucho que no actualizaba, ya séeeee! ;u; PERO YA TENGO INTERNET, así que ya estoy de regreso uvu.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por sus comentarios, chicos! Y por su paciencia, lasdkjldaskasl.**_

 _ **Por ahora no me entretengo mucho aquí arriba, simplemente los dejo leer :3**_

* * *

—Taiga, ¿sabes del accidente que tuviste? —quiso saber Himuro, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió— Yo estuve cuando eso pasó.

La expresión de Kagami se descompuso por completo tras oír aquello; eso era algo que sus padres no le habían dicho en todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Qué estás… diciendo?

El pelinegro suspiró.

—Íbamos viajando en un automóvil y nos accidentamos —Himuro apretó los labios ligeramente—. Y yo estuve en coma todo este tiempo que estuviste en Japón.

Taiga dejó de comer incluso cuando escuchó todo eso y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, del mismo modo que frustración porque eso era algo que él no sabía y que sus padres no tuvieron la decencia de decirle, cosa que seguía sin comprender.

—P-pero entonces… ¿por qué mis padres nunca me lo dijeron? —inquirió, casi alzando la voz.

—Por tus recuerdos, Taiga, eso tal vez te alteraría de muchas maneras —supuso Himuro, pero la verdad él pensaba en otro motivo, mas no lo diría por obvias razones.

— ¡Pero yo tenía el derecho a saberlo! —exclamó Kagami de pronto, molesto— Ese accidente… ¿acaso fue mi culpa? —sus palabras salieron con cierto dolor que no tenía nada que ver con el simple hecho de ser "hermanos".

—Cálmate, Taiga —la mano de Himuro sujetó la del pelirrojo, no aprovechándose de la situación, simplemente para calmarlo. No le gustaba verlo mal—. No fue tu culpa, Taiga, no lo fue —dijo, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

Entonces, Kagami sintió una tranquilidad increíble rodearle todo el corazón con tan solo sentir esa mirada, con tan solo sentir ese calor refrescante en ese suave tacto con la mano del pelinegro. Inconscientemente, apretó el agarre y correspondió a la mirada. Definitivamente no era la misma tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba con su amigo Kuroko a veces y este le hablaba, no, esto era diferente, pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo la reconocía.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó Kagami nuevamente, sin soltarle de la mano.

—Tus recuerdos, Taiga, no quería alterarte ni forzar tu memoria —respondió Himuro y era la verdad.

Sin darse cuenta, los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron y sus corazones resonaron _mutuamente_.

Kagami sentía que se le estaba escapando algo, pero con solo ver esos ojos grises del pelinegro, no podía adivinar que era, por más que lo pensara, no podía.

 _El beso… ¡Cierto!_ , pensó. _Esa vez… ¿por qué me besó?_ Tras esa duda en su mente, el pelirrojo se sintió más inquieto, como si algo en su pecho quisiera salir. Nada tenía sentido, pero quería saber, quería saberlo. Y cuando abrió la boca para preguntar eso, el celular del otro chico empezó a sonar.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? —respondió Himuro, soltando la mano del pelirrojo al darse cuenta de sus actos— Sí, todavía estoy con Taiga… Oh, de acuerdo, no tardaremos entonces.

Gracias a eso, los pensamientos de Kagami perdieron el hilo de las cosas y suspiró.

— ¿Era Alex?

—Sí, sí. Me dijo que le gustaría que cenáramos con ella —Himuro sonrió—. Podemos llevarle las hamburguesas que aún no te has comido y comprar más.

—Bien, entonces iré a comprar más —Kagami asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa, incorporándose.

—Te espero en el auto entonces —repuso Himuro.

Así, ambos chicos se fueron momentáneamente por un camino diferente. Y cuando Tatsuya salió del local, chocó contra un cuerpo más alto que el suyo.

—Tch, deberías fijarte por donde caminas, no te vaya a _aplastar_ —dijo una voz que parecía aburrida y con un deje de advertencia por las últimas palabras que pronunció.

Esa voz hizo que Himuro alzara la vista hacía el dueño y si se estremeció, no fue por la tremenda altura del tipo que asustaría a cualquiera, fue porque esa mirada purpura del mismo color del cabello ajeno, le pareció la más interesante del mundo por unos segundos. Pero luego negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Ah, lo siento mucho —se disculpó Tatsuya, ante la mirada atenta del pelimorado.

Aquel gigante le miró sin decir nada más, pues comía con ganas una bolsa de papas, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo y mejor continuó su camino hacía quien sabe dónde.

El pelinegro le vio la espalda, sintiéndose algo raro por ese encuentro tan inusual. Estuvo así unos segundos y cuando el mismo pelimorado también se giró para verlo con holgazanería, no fue capaz de desviar la mirada, es más, se olvidó incluso de que estaba parado en una banqueta y que la gente pasaba casi golpeándolo.

Era extraño, rotundamente extraño ese sentir.

Himuro continuó viéndolo, pese a que luego se unió al pelimorado otro chico de más baja estatura y de un cabello rojo claro que podría pasar por fucsia oscuro. Y aunque vio que ambos hablaron, no fue capaz de escuchar sus palabras, que tampoco deberían de importarle.

El chico de cabello morado no despegó la mirada de él y tras morder la última papa frita que tenía, puso su atención en el otro chico pelirrojo para seguir su camino.

Tatsuya sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y su mente regresó a la realidad cuando Kagami llegó a él.

* * *

—No deberías quedarte viendo a un extraño de esa manera, Murasakibara.

—Moo, Aka-chin, no lo pude evitar —musitó Murasakibara con pereza a la vez que destapó una caja de pocky.

Akashi suspiró.

—Tú no eres así, te da igual todo.

El pelimorado frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada con un palito de pocky en la boca, comiéndolo. La verdad es que no supo que responder, porque eso era cierto.

Simplemente qué, cuando vio los ojos de aquel chico de cabello negro, no pudo evitar el sentir la tristeza que él sentía, algo estúpido, considerando que solo eran extraños y por lo mismo que era algo ilógico, Murasakibara no iba a dar ninguna explicación, prefería seguir comiendo.

— ¿Dónde se supone nos veremos con Kise-chin? —preguntó Murasakibara, casi arrastrando las palabras y con la boca llena.

—Me mandó la dirección de su departamento —contestó Akashi, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio de tema del pelimorado.

Pero bueno, tampoco es como si se fuera a meter en cosas sin sentido.

—Hm… —fue lo único que salió de los labios de Atsushi, porque ahora estaba más concentrado comiendo que otra cosa, mirando con desinterés a las personas pasar a su lado.

Akashi se mantuvo en silencio, con ese porte elegante, serio y amable que se percibía, del mismo modo que su liderazgo nato. Sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello se mostraban casi fríos, pero no del mismo modo que su otro yo, este era más humanitario.

El camino se tornó calmado, ninguno de los dos necesitó hablar nuevamente y tampoco es como si le molestara al pelirrojo el sonido que provocaba el pelimorado al comer. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Les tomó casi media hora caminar, no por gusto y Murasakibara estuvo quejándose por el gran trayecto que recorrieron y es que siendo él un chico de más de dos metros, era bastante flojo con mover todo su cuerpo y eso que estaba en muy buena forma.

Akashi tocó el timbre del departamento de Kise más de una vez, pero este nunca abrió, cosa que hizo molestar a los dos chicos.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo marcó el número del celular del rubio, pero mandó directamente al buzón de voz y eso no era normal, para nada. Así que ya lejos de molestarse, se puso a pensar en lo que el pelimorado se sentó frente a la puerta a seguir comiendo de sus golosinas. Es que Akashi sabía que Ryota no era un hombre incumplido, teniendo en cuenta su trabajo, además de que no era ningún niño ciertamente y dudaba mucho que se hubiera quedado con Kuroko. Pero de todos modos, no perdía nada con hablarle al peliceleste.

—Kuroko, ¿está Kise contigo? —inquirió Akashi con seriedad, su voz sonó completamente autoritaria. Típico en él, cuando las cosas empezaban a tornarse serias.

— ¿Akashi-kun? No sabía que vendrías —el tono de Kuroko dejó ver algo de sorpresa—. Pero no, Kise-kun no está conmigo; he estado intentando llamarle, mas su celular me envía al buzón de voz —explicó, ahora algo preocupado.

—No es propio de Kise hacer tal cosa —Akashi pareció meditarlo unos momentos—. Kuroko, iremos a hacerte una visita, ¿sigues viviendo donde siempre?

—Sí, estaré esperándolos —no era necesario para Kuroko preguntar con quién más estaría el pelirrojo, ya conocía que esos dos viajaban juntos por el simple hecho de que sus familias se conocían.

—Bien —Akashi colgó y miró al más alto—. Vamos, Murasakibara, Kuroko nos espera ahora.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué ahora debemos caminar otra vez? Dile a Kuro-chin que venga él mejor —Murasakibara hizo una mueca algo infantil que se veía graciosa al contraste con su semejante tamaño.

—Vamos, Murasakibara, dije que Kuroko nos espera —ordenó Akashi, casi con frialdad, mirando fijamente al otro chico.

Atsushi resopló casi como un niño y frunció el ceño, sin replicar. Ya sabía que las órdenes del pelirrojo no eran cuestionadas y mejor ni le miró a los ojos y se incorporó para volver a caminar, destapando ahora una bolsita de galletas para aguantar el otro viaje.

* * *

En la casa de cierto peliazul con su amiga pelirosa, dejaron de estudiar luego de que una llamada por parte de Kuroko les dejara un poco inquietos o al menos más a Momoi.

—Seguramente una de sus tantas fans le robó el celular a Kise —espetó Aomine en un bostezo y semiacostado en el sofá.

—No digas eso, Dai-chan, de todos modos creo que Ki-chan le hubiera avisado a Tetsu-kun —opinó Momoi con el gesto intranquilo.

—Ya, Satsuki, te preocupas de más —suspiró Aomine con desgano y frunciendo el ceño.

La pelirosa miró mal a su amigo y luego vio la hora en su celular.

—Oye, Dai-chan, ¿Kagamin no debería estar ya en casa?

Solo por eso, los ojos azules del moreno la vieron con atención.

—No soy su madre para darle horas de regreso.

—Sí, pero… con lo de Ki-chan me siento preocupada y Kagamin siempre esta antes de las nueve —recordó Momoi, incorporándose.

Ciertamente, esta vez la preocupación de su amiga, se le contagió un poco a Daiki, quien chasqueó la lengua molesto. No le gustaba que su amiga se pusiera de dramática.

—Tal vez deberías llamarle —insistió Momoi, pasándole el celular el peliazul.

—Bien, de acuerdo —Aomine aceptó a regañadientes, pero luego sintió un poco de ansiedad sin comprender. Seguramente era su amiga que le contagiaba.

Así que marcó sin equivocarse el número del pelirrojo y esperó.

Sin embargo, el celular sonó y sonó más de una vez, pero no hubo respuesta.

— ¿Dai-chan?

— ¿Qué demonios hace ese idiota que no responde? —bufó Aomine, ahora sí, molesto. Porque prefería sentirse así a preocuparse antes de tiempo, pero es que el pelirrojo siempre le contestaba las llamadas, estuviera haciendo lo que sea.

Satsuki frunció los labios y le arrebató el celular para marcar ella, pero el resultado fue el mismo, mandaba a buzón de voz.

—Intentaré con el mío —dijo y ahora con su celular, empezó a marcarle, aunque fue lo mismo.

—Mierda —ahora sí, Aomine sentió una ligera ansiedad en su pecho y volvió a marcar, recibiendo la misma respuesta del buzón de voz.

Mas no se rindió. Continuó y continuó llamando al celular del pelirrojo casi como diez veces, hasta que al fin obtuvo respuesta para su alivio. Alivio que se fue al demonio cuando no fue la voz Kagami que respondió.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios respondes tú, Himuro?! —exclamó Daiki.

* * *

Fielmente, Midorima estaba otra vez de visita en casa del pelinegro de su pareja, acompañándolo y con intenciones de quedarse a pasar el fin de semana con este y gracias a que sus padres realmente estaban ocupados en el trabajo, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Tenía la suerte de que su hermana Ayumi se hubiese ido a casa de una amiga, así no tendría responsabilidad de cuidar de la menor.

Los padres del peliverde no estaban precisamente enterados de la relación verdadera entre Takao y su hijo, pero ese era un tema que los dos decidieron abordarían cuando las terapias hubieran terminado para el pelinegro y que la reacción que tuvieran los padres de Shintaro no llegara a afectarle. Porque lo que menos quería ahora era que todo lo que ya habían avanzado, se viniera abajo. Por supuesto que sabía que Kazunari era fuerte, pero todavía tenía cierta vulnerabilidad por lo sucedido casi tres semanas más o menos y superar dichas cosas no eran tan fáciles como se decía.

Kotomi les había preparado a los chicos varios platillos saludables para que cenaran debido a que ella tuvo un compromiso en el trabajo que no podía rechazar ya que necesitaba el dinero para seguir con las terapias psicológicas de su hermano y con la presencia del peliverde ahí, se sentía más tranquila. Ella no se había tomado a mal su verdadera relación, porque de hecho, ella misma fue la que se lo insinuó a su hermano y como conocía muy bien al chico, no hubo problema.

—Shin-chan, ya no hagamos más tarea por hoy, estoy aburrido con esto —farfulló Takao con un suspiro cansado, reclinándose en su cama, pues ambos chicos estaban en su habitación, trabajando en la mesita de centro que había ahí, sentados en el piso y apoyándose en la cama.

—No la hagas tú, yo no me atrasaré-nanodayo —replicó Midorima, ajustándose los lentes y sin verle, teniendo la atención en su libreta a la vez que hojeaba un libro de biología avanzada.

Kazunari no dijo nada y sonrió ampliamente, apoyándose con sus codos en la mesa, flexionó los brazos y descansó su quijada en las palmas de sus manos para así fijar su visión en el rostro del peliverde, como si fuera lo más hermoso que estuviera viendo. Y a decir verdad, para él lo era.  
Midorima frunció el ceño al sentir la mirada fija de su novio en sí, pero se dijo a si mismo que era mejor ignorarlo y así lo hizo durante casi quince minutos en los que cada vez más se irritaba ligeramente porque el pelinegro en ningún momento dejó de verlo con esa gran sonrisa, que ya casi terminaba de recuperar todo el esplendor de siempre.

—…Takao —siseó Midorima, con algo de irritación y alzó su visión al chico, como advirtiéndole con la mirada que dejara de verlo o lo golpearía.

—Tan tsundere como siempre —comentó Takao con una divertida risa.

—Deja de decir estupideces —bufó Midorima y le fulminó con la mirada.

Takao se inclinó hacía el peliverde y le robó un beso corto en los labios que avergonzó y casi hizo sonrojar al más alto.

— ¡Deja de…! —pero Midorima no completó su oración, cuando vio que el otro chico le arrebató su billetera que estaba dentro de su mochila— ¡No husmees mis cosas! —amonestó, intentando arrebatársela de las manos, porque recordó que ahí había cierto detalle del que no deseaba dar explicación alguna.

— ¿Por qué? ¿También cargas _condones_ como todos los chicos? —bromeó Takao entre musicales risas animadas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! —Midorima se ruborizó ligeramente por ello, pero aunque seguía intentando quitarle su billetera al otro chico, el pelinegro irremediablemente, la abrió y vio el contenido principal.

—… Shin-chan, ¿desde cuándo tienes estás fotos aquí? —preguntó Takao algo sorprendido, mas luego sonrió traviesamente cuando regresó su vista a su pareja.

— ¡No tienes por qué saberlo! ¡Dame ya esto! —exclamó Midorima y sin delicadeza jaloneó su billetera, pero el pelinegro no la soltó, al contrario, también la jaló.

En consecuencia, el peliverde terminó cayendo encima del ojiazul, pero acomodó sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza ajena para no dejar caer todo su peso corporal. Se quedaron estupefactos unos segundos por la posición en que estaban, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y Takao todavía tenía la billetera entre sus manos.

—Hey, Shin-chan, ¿sabes? Yo también tengo esas fotos en la billetera desde aquella vez que fuimos al cine.

—Cállate —masculló Midorima, apenado, todavía viendo al otro chico.

—Ese día fue como nuestra primera cita —recordó Takao, sonriendo ligeramente, pero con la atención solamente puesta en el peliverde.

Ninguno de los dos se movía realmente y de la nada, Kazunari dejó la billetera a un lado para luego estirar su brazo y retirarle los lentes al peliverde, quien permitió lo hiciera. Los dos estaban serios, viéndose fijamente y cuando al fin Shintaro dejó de tener las gafas, se inclinó a besar el pelinegro con intensidad.

No era seguido el hecho que el peliverde diera inicio a ese tipo de situación íntima, mas cuando lo hacía, Takao lo disfrutaba al máximo, justo como ahora. Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos verdes de su pareja con fuerza, atrayéndolo más hacía su rostro para besarlo con ansias. Por inercia, las piernas del ojiazul se abrieron para permitir que Midorima se acomodara ahí y pudiera besarle mejor.  
Las manos de Kazunari empezaron a acariciar los brazos y hombros ajenos, deseando quitar esa molesta playera que tenía y le impedía el contacto con su piel. Y el ojiverde jadeó, haciendo chocar ambas respiraciones en aquel ósculo; sus labios se entreabrieron más y cuando el pelinegro mordió el labio inferior de Shintaro, a este le recorrió un estremecimiento de goce, que lo llevó a continuar el beso, ahora con sus lenguas presentes, donde las dos batallaban para tener el control del beso.  
Mismo ósculo estaba pasando a uno completamente apasionado, donde sus sentimientos de amor se encendían como mil antorchas en la oscuridad. Ambos lo sintieron, pero por ahora no dijeron nada, simplemente continuaron besándose.

Ahora fueron las manos de Midorima las cuales acariciaron el contorno del torso del pelinegro con firmeza, levantándole poco a poco la playera de este, sintiendo como se estremeció bajo su contacto. La piel de ambos hervía y el cuerpo de los dos empezaba a pedir por más, ya que los dos chicos llevaban necesitándose desde hace tiempo de muchas maneras.

Con sus corazones acelerados así como sus respiraciones, que ahora eran jadeos que hacían eco con los chasquidos del beso. Con su diestra, el peliverde acarició el rostro ajeno y debido a las posiciones, con la zurda, Takao le sujetó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Y cuando respirar realmente se les hizo necesario, el beso cesó, pero el pelinegro hundió su rostro en el cuello de Shintaro para besarle ahí, haciéndolo suspirar y apretarse más a este, logrando que accidentalmente—o tal vez no— sus pelvis chocaran, causando que los dos ahogaran un gemido.

—Hey…, Takao… —de pronto, pese a que la razón estaba quedando en el olvido, Midorima se sintió algo preocupado por su pareja. Es decir, tal vez era demasiado pronto para que llegaran a lo que sabía estaba cerca, teniendo en cuenta el suceso de aquella vez.

El rostro de los dos estaba sonrojado, pero para el peliverde fue realmente estimulante y perfecto ver a Takao así, con los ojos brillosos en una cascada de sentimientos y los labios húmedos. Este mismo entendía bien lo que el peliverde trató de decir.

—Estoy bien porque eres tú, Shin-chan —aseguró Takao, no sumisamente, para nada, sus labios formaron una sonrisa traviesa y se los relamió coquetamente. Para él era más fácil dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones tratándose del peliverde. Quizá en el fondo estaba algo asustado por todo y se vería al momento de "la verdad", pero estaba seguro de que su pareja no le haría daño.  
Confiaba en él—. Quiero que seas tú quien borre todos los malos recuerdos escondidos, porque _te amo_.

Midorima lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos por ello y un rubor delatador en su cara por tan directas palabras. Suspiró y se inclinó para susurrarle en la oreja al otro.

—Entonces, déjame marcarte —ahí estaba otra vez, esa seña que indicaba que su cascaron tsundere empezaba a romperse gracias al pelinegro.

El peliverde abrazó a Takao para jalarlo y así los dos poder incorporarse, o mejor dicho, levantarse un poco para acomodarse sobre la cama, donde sus piernas quedaron entrelazadas, con el segundo debajo del primero. Y en el silencio del cuarto, sus latidos retumbaron como el aleteos de pájaros a punto de iniciar el vuelo.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien, Himuro? —preguntó Kagami cuando al fin estuvo al lado del pelinegro, que parecía algo ido.

—Sí, Taiga, no es nada —Himuro le sonrió delicadamente y ayudó con las bolsas de la cena al pelirrojo—. Vamos.

Pero antes de que se subieran al automóvil, Kagami frunció el ceño. En todas las salidas que había tenido, era el pelinegro quien conducía, cosa que no le parecía muy justo.

—Himuro, déjame conducir a mí esta vez.

El nombrado chico le miró y asintió con la mirada amable.

—Muy bien —no dijo nada más y se subió al asiento del copiloto, luego de dejar la cena en la cajuela bien acomodada para que no le pasara nada por el movimiento.

Manejar era algo que aunque Taiga recordaba al haberse recuperado mejor de su amnesia, lo volvió a cursar, por si las moscas. De modo que tenía su licencia de conducir, mas no tenía un auto propio por el simple hecho de que no era muy paciente con el tráfico de la ciudad, sobre todo entre semana. Así que prefería caminar o hasta ir en bicicleta.

Una vez Kagami estuvo dentro del automóvil en el asiento del piloto, sonrió ligeramente al pelinegro y lo encendió. Miró a ambos lados para poder adentrarse a la calle que por suerte no estaba tan concurrida como siempre.

Tatsuya veía las manos bronceadas del pelirrojo sujetar con fuerza el volante, justo como siempre lo hizo desde que aprendió a manejar e inevitablemente, le fue imposible no recordar aquella vez que Kagami lo llevó a la playa para poder ver las estrellas luego de que huyeran de casa, donde también habían hecho el amor más de una vez.

Eran tantos recuerdos que le vinieron en la mente con solo ver conducir al pelirrojo, que sintió su pecho encogerse dolorosamente y apretó los puños para controlarse mejor. Estaba perdido si Taiga le preguntaba que sucedía, porque de nuevo era como una bomba de tiempo con todo lo que estaba aguantando.

Himuro regresó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó gruñir al pelirrojo, fue entonces cuando vio por el espejo retrovisor el mismo automóvil que estaba estacionado detrás de ellos frente al local de hamburguesas. Y aunque su expresión se mantuvo serena, cierto pánico empezó a crecer en él.

—Esos malditos… —Kagami frunció el ceño con fuerza y piso el acelerador. Debía ser completamente cuidadoso y tratar de evitar todos los semáforos en rojo o estarían perdidos. Si bien eran alguien despistado, por alguna razón, sus sentidos se alertaban más cuando estaba al lado del pelinegro y por ello fue capaz de darse cuenta que un automóvil azul les seguía desde que dejaron la tienda y eso, para nada era normal.

—Taiga, cálmate, tal vez solo van a la misma ruta… —masculló Himuro, girando el rostro para ver al famoso automóvil, pero debido a las luces que tenía encendidas y resultaban lastimeras en los ojos, no pudo distinguir ningún rostro.

—No, tomé un camino más largo cuando me di cuenta y todavía siguen —explicó Kagami, tensando su mandíbula unos segundos.

El celular del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar de repente, justo cuando el automóvil de atrás les tocó el claxon más de una vez, como en una advertencia.

— ¡Y una mierda les voy a permitir esto! —bufó Kagami, ignorando completamente su aparato tecnológico.

El tono de voz con que dijo eso, le llamó la atención al pelinegro, porque esas palabras ya habían sido dichas por Taiga hace dos años, antes de su accidente. Tatsuya sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco, entre la esperanza y el miedo, porque para nada se podía esperar algo bueno de lo que les venía sucediendo.

Kagami aceleró todavía más, con su vista más atenta y dio tremenda voltereta en la calle de tres sentidos, valiéndole si ahora le daban una infracción por meterse en el sentido contrario, pero tenía que dejar a esos tipos atrás. Sin embargo, estos lo siguieron, pero todavía más rápidos. Los pitazos de los demás carros se escucharon, pero el pelirrojo los ignoró mientras veía por los espejos como ese auto azul casi los alcanzaba.

Y por si eso no fuera poco, un automóvil más salió de la única calle que le quedaba de salida a Kagami cuando logró dar otra voltereta, esta vez era uno negro y parecía ser conducido por un maldito corredor de autos.

—Taiga, nos estamos alejando de la ciudad —dijo Himuro, serio, pero en su mirada se reflejaba la preocupación, era como si la jodida historia se estuviera repitiendo otra vez y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo de hace años.

Los dos chicos estaban tan concentrados en tomar ideas para poder burlar a esos dos autos, que ignoraban por completo como el celular del pelirrojo no dejaba de sonar estrepitosamente.

—Himuro, sujétate bien —ordenó Kagami, completamente concentrado en la carretera.

—Taiga, ¿qué vas a hacer? —esta vez, Himuro no evitó que su voz sonara algo nerviosa.

Al oírlo, provocó que en la mente de Kagami varias imágenes borrosas empezaran a aparecer, como múltiples escenas de su vida, donde se veía a sí mismo también manejando un automóvil completamente diferente, donde también estaba Himuro que parecía ansioso. Apretó los labios, eso era plenamente un recuerdo, lo supo, simplemente lo supo. ¿Acaso fue la vez que ellos dos se accidentaron? ¿Fue acaso su culpa? No era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso o de verdad la situación terminaría saliéndose de control y no debía ser así.

El automóvil se estremeció con fuerza cuando el auto azul les dio un empujón desde atrás.

Entonces, Kagami vio de reojo al pelinegro, con la expresión claramente ansiosa y preocupada, mientras apretaba sus manos contra el asiento para sujetarse con fuerza. Y es que Himuro no quería volver a pasar lo mismo, ya no quería perder a Taiga justo ahora que lo volvió a encontrar, ya no quería separarse de él.

— _Confía en mí_ —sin pensarlo, durante unos segundos, la mano de Kagami sujetó la mano del pelinegro con fuerza, dejando al chico estupefacto—. No voy a dejar que la historia se repita, _no dejaré que te pase nada_ —acto seguido, regresó su mano al volante, agradecido que el automóvl fuera automático y no necesitara la bendita palanca.

—Taiga… —Himuro sintió un calor fresco inundar su corazón tras esas palabras, que eran las que, justo como antes, el pelirrojo le había dicho. Y eso parecía ser una buena señal. Sonrió entre alegría y nostalgia, viendo el perfil del más alto— _Yo siempre he confiado en ti_.

Los ojos de Kagami brillaron como si tuviera fuego en sus pupilas ante eso y Tatsuya no lo pasó por alto, tal vez esa mirada duró solo un par de segundos, pero esa era la forma en que el pelirrojo siempre le había visto.

* * *

 _ **Ñacañacañaca, ya se viene lo sabroso de esto xD.**_

 _ **Así es, lectores míos, prepárense que si antes creyeron que éste fic era dramático, con lo que viene se irán de espaldas(?). Okey, ya, no creo… oh, bueno, ya ustedes me dirán.**_

 _ **¿Se imaginan quién está detrás de esto, verdad? eue**_

 _ **Asdjkdsak, por lo pronto esto ha sido todo. No se imaginan cuanto los extrañé y extrañé venir por estos lares, fue horrible TnT**_

 _ **Pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso, así que creo la próxima no tardaré xD.**_

 _ **Ya nos veremos luego :3**_

 _ **¡Los adoro!**_


	24. Retorno

**_¡Holaaa! Creo que está vez no tardé tanto, aunque ya he regresado a la universidad y puede que más o menos actualice cada quince días, pero no es nada seguro._**

 ** _Agradezco mucho a cada uno de ustedes, que se toman la molestia de leer y hasta de comentar :3 3._**

 ** _No voy a llenar mucho aquí, es mejor que lean evé._**

* * *

Quien tomó la iniciativa, fue Kazunari, que se inclinó un poco para poder quitarle la playera al peliverde y así acariciarle su torso y espalda, quemándolo con su tacto de forma electrizante. Midorima no tardó en hacer lo mismo tras quitarle la playera al chico y aunque para él era un poquito más difícil dejarse llevar del mismo modo que el pelinegro, tan pronto sus pieles se besaron del mismo modo que sus bocas, mandó al demonio todo y sujetó con fuerza la cadera del ojiazul, apretando la entrepierna ajena con su rodilla y el gemido que soltó Takao, lo hizo enloquecer y vibrar de excitación.

Cuando el peliverde empezó a besarle el cuello a Kazunari, dejando marcas, este empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, para luego bajárselo lenta y sensualmente con su pie, jadeando repetidamente al sentir los dientes de su pareja morderle su piel, los cuales continuaban bajando hasta su pecho y luego a sus pezones que empezaron a ser atendidos.

Midorima soltó un gruñido bajo al sentir la presión en su entrepierna gracias a los masajes que la rodilla del pelinegro también le estaba dando, mientras se dedicaba a comer esos botones que parecían de chocolate. El cuerpo de Takao empezó a moverse para poder friccionarse más contra la erección de su novio una vez también fue liberado del pantalón y ropa interior.

Ahora los dos estaban desnudos por completo y cuando sus pieles se rozaban con tantas caricias mientras que sus lenguas combatían eróticamente en varios besos y las manos de cada uno empezando a memorizar el cuerpo desnudo del otro.

Se miraron a los ojos, rozando sus narices y golpeándose con sus respiraciones, así como sus rostros acalorados indicaban que estaban acelerados por completo, que la adrenalina en sus venas expresaba muchas cosas; no solo la lujuria o perversión del momento. Sino también el amor que se profesaban.

Takao empujó el peliverde sin despegar sus ojos azules de los verdes.

— ¿Qué estás…?

—Yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien, Shin-chan —Takao sonrió. Su rol no evitaba que tomara el control.

Por ello, se sentó en las piernas ajenas para así poder rozar sus erecciones con fuerza y Midorima ante la visión, se sonrojó de golpe y gimió roncamente. No pudo más, jaló al pelinegro de la nuca y volvió a besarlo con insistencia y frenesí, siendo correspondido de la misma manera. Y con ambas manos, Kazunari empezó a masturbar ambos miembros, como si estos se besaran del mismo modo que ellos. Continuaron así un rato hasta que los dos sintieron como el pre seminal empezaba a salir a la vez que Takao se permitió dejarle marcas de besos y mordidas también al cuello de su pareja.

Luego, prosiguió a deslizarse y por inercia corporal, Midorima se sentó en la cama, porque era así; sus movimientos se acoplaban perfectamente al pelinegro, ambos se leían a la perfección. Pero eso no evitó que soltara un jadeo y gemido de sorpresa y placer, cuando la boca de Kazunari se metió el pene del peliverde, empezando a succionarlo lentamente. Sus ojos hervían con esos ojos azules plateados que no se despegaban de los orbes esmeraldas de Shintaro. De verdad que ese revoltoso pelinegro lo estaba volviendo _loco_.

—Agh…, Takao… —gimió nuevamente Midorima y de un tirón se quitó las vendas que aún tenía en sus dedos, para así poder acariciar el rostro de su pareja mientras recibía esa maravillosa felación y luego le sujetó de sus cabellos como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo, aunque la verdad, así lo consideraba. Y con su otra mano apretó las sábanas, jadeando intensamente por la calidez de la boca de su novio, si así se sentía estar en ese lugar, no se imaginaba como sería estar dentro de él como se debe.

En respuesta, el pelinegro aumentó los vaivenes en ese miembro erecto y palpitante dentro de su boca, apretándolo con su lengua y dejando que su saliva escurriera junto con el pre seminal para así poder masajear los testículos de su novio devotamente. Estaba encantado con la expresión de placer que tenía Midorima, se veían tan bien en su rostro mayormente serio.

Sin embargo el peliverde no se iba a quedar quieto, no ahora que su cascarón se había roto por completo, así que ahora empujó sin brusquedad a Takao para situarse encima de él y devorarle los labios con saña, sintiendo el propio sabor de su pre seminal, pero no le importó. El pelinegro gimió audiblemente cuando la mano ajena empezó a masturbarle con insistencia y se estremeció fuertemente.

—Shin-chan… —gruñó ahogadamente cuando ahora fue su turno de sentir como la boca de su peliverde empezaba a atender no solo su miembro, también a repartir lamidas en su recto de forma lenta sin por ello detener las masturbaciones que le hacía.

Shintaro lamió aquel pequeño agujero que empezó a sonrosarse hasta que consideró prudente introducir su lengua ahí y empezar a moverla con suavidad para que ese interior se acostumbrara. Se sintió complacido al escuchar los gemidos que soltó el pelinegro por esa acción. Y aunque Takao se sintió incómodo no solo por la invasión, tan pronto su entrada se acostumbró, se dejó llevar nuevamente y bajó la vista para ver las acciones de su pareja.

Una vez el peliverde se entretuvo jugando con su lengua en aquel lugar que poco a poco empezó a ablandarse, introdujo un dedo previamente humedecido con el pre seminal de ambos y su saliva. Takao soltó un sonido extraño entre gemido y gruñido, pero no detuvo sus acciones, al contrario, su mirada febril indicaba que quería que siguiera. Y Midorima así lo hizo.

Así que, uno a uno, tres dedos se encontraron dentro del ojiazul, moviéndose con insistencia cuando al fin encontraron ese punto especial ajeno, causándole jadear más desesperadamente.

—Me quiero correr… contigo dentro, Shin… Agh —Takao apretó las sábanas con fuerza y su pecho resplandecía del sudor con sus caderas moviéndose ligeramente, en busca de más, porque ahora eso ya no era suficiente.

Esa frase hizo palpitar con más fuerza la erección del peliverde, quien estaba jadeando de igual modo. Ciertamente, él también ya no podía esperar, de verdad sentir a su adorado Takao, quería hacerlo suyo ya, quería marcarlo, dejar en claro que solo le pertenecía y borrar así todo mal recuerdo del pasado. Demostrarle cuanto le quería.  
Por ende, Midorima sacó los dedos y se acomodó mejor entre las piernas ajenas, gruñó cuando la mano de Takao le sujetó su pene para empezar a introducirlo.

—Esp-… —intentó decir Shintaro, pero fue callado por un beso apasionado y febril por parte del ojiazul, al ser jalado de un brazo.

La mano de Takao soltó el miembro ajeno cuando el fin este estuvo dentro de su cuerpo.

Y en el momento que la calidez y estreches maravillosamente perfecta rodeó y abrigó el pene de Midorima como lo mejor del mundo, así como cuando Takao sintió el miembro ajeno de su pareja llenarle no solo físicamente, los dos supieron que fueron hechos para estar juntos.

El audible gemido que dieron, secundó eso.

Pese al sentimiento febril que les quemaba la piel y el alma como una bomba, una paz les inundó por completo, se sintieron plenos, perfectos.

Era una inevitable atracción de esas que ni el mismo destino podría separar sin importar qué, de esas que dejan sin aliento, que consumen, que hacen ya no estar atado a la gravedad de la tierra, sino a una persona en sí.

Así era su relación, por más piezas diferentes que fueran Midorima y Takao, encajaban perfectamente, porque los dos se conocían pese a tantas diferencias y aun así, cada uno era capaz de romper las barreras ajenas y regresarlos a la realidad, así como algo completamente surreal.  
Cada uno era como un espejo donde se reflejaba todo de ellos.

Las embestidas empezaron a golpear el interior de Takao, causándole dolor, pero también placer, pero no le importó, porque era lo que quería y estaba siendo _genial_. Se abrazó con fuerza al peliverde y ladeó la cabeza cuando Midorima empezó a besarle el cuello con hambre y deseo insano. No tardó mucho para que las manos del peliverde sujetaran la parte trasera de las rodillas para flexionar las piernas de su novio hacía delante y así elevar más esas caderas para permitirse embestir de mejor manera, escuchando como el chapoteo de sus cuerpos era la musa que los acompañaba esa noche de verano.

Shintaro había tenido razón a que su imaginación no le había hecho justicia cuando pensó como sería estar dentro del pelinegro. Sentía que era consumido placenteramente por como esos músculos internos lo engullían. Porque sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, habían sido hechos para volverse uno en algún momento de su vida.

— ¡Shin… ngh! —Takao no pudo reprimir ese casi grito cuando el pene ajeno golpeó justamente su punto especial y en consecuencia, apretó más sus músculos alrededor de la virilidad ajena.

— ¡Agh… _Kazu…nari_ …! —gimió Midorima de forma ronca el nombre de su pareja con el ceño fruncido por el placer descomunal que empezaba a enviar descargas eléctricas desde su columna hasta su pene. Con esa estrechez de ahora, no duraría tanto tiempo.

El pelinegro se sintió completamente dichoso al oír su nombre salir de los labios y voz del peliverde, por ellos sus caderas empezaron a moverse también, en busca de querer sentir más ese palpitante y rojo pene en su ser. Takao gemía sin pudor y veía a los ojos a su pareja durante unos momentos, porque luego volvieron a besarse. E inconscientemente, Midorima le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, porque sentía malditamente esos movimientos de cadera de su chico.

Su ronca voz emitió otro gemido ahogado en la boca del pelinegro cuando por fin todas esas descargas eléctricas le hicieron estremecer de golpe y liberó su esencia ahí dentro. Takao al sentir ese caliente líquido golpear su próstata, perdió el completo control y su cuerpo dio fuertes sacudidas, enterrando sus uñas en los brazos ajenos justo en el momento del orgasmo que le hizo echar la cabeza hacía atrás, rompiendo el beso y con la mirada dilatada por semejante placer, gimió.

Realmente esto había sido lo mejor. Ahora cada uno estaba marcado por el otro, hermosamente marcado en la piel y su alma.

* * *

De nueva cuenta, el celular de Kagami volvió a sonar, rompiendo ese momento cercano, haciéndolo chasquear la lengua.

—Es Aomine-kun —avisó Himuro, quien agarró el celular ajeno, porque ese sonido solo le estaba impacientando.

—… Contesta, estamos saliendo de la ciudad, así por lo menos debemos dejar pista —Kagami lo decidió de momento, quizá si solo él fuera quien estaba en problemas, no hubiera contestado para evitar preocupaciones innecesarias, pero en esto no solo dependía su seguridad, sino la del pelinegro—. Ponlo en alta voz.

Himuro así lo hizo. El pelirrojo suspiró al oír los gritos del moreno, sobre porque otro respondía su celular.

—Joder —gruñó Kagami, cuando el otro automóvil volvió a golpearlos por detrás.

— ¡Digan qué demonios está pasando! —exclamó Aomine en una orden, ahora ya no solo estaba molesto, sonó ansioso, porque fue capaz de escuchar el estruendo de los autos al chocar.

—Estamos en problemas, Aomine-kun —ese fue Himuro quien respondió—. Taiga no puede contestar porque está intentado perder a unos sujetos que nos vienen persiguiendo desde hace media hora.

— ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Dónde están ahora?! —resonó la gruesa voz de Aomine— ¡Kagami, idiota, ¿dónde estás?!

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y maniobró, haciendo girar el automóvil en círculos con los chillidos de las llantas en el pavimento que levantó una nube de polvo ligera.

— ¡KAGAMI! —repitió la voz de Aomine al no recibir respuesta y es que el pelinegro tampoco pudo contestar por la presión y movimiento del auto, además que se sujetó del asiento.

— ¡Estamos en el kilómetro cincuenta y dos! —contestó Kagami al fin, alterándose al darse cuenta que los otros automóviles volvían a casi alcanzarlos, hasta que recibieron otro empujón.

— ¡¿Cómo son los autos que le siguen?! —volvió a preguntar Aomine. Mediante el altavoz se escuchó un tiradero de cosas.

—Un Chevrolet azul y el otro un negro. No podemos ver a los conductores, porque ya estamos fuera de la ciudad, pero no podemos perderlos —dijo Himuro.

— ¡Mierda! —Kagami dio otra voltereta, pero esta vez no pudo moverse con la misma libertad, porque el auto azul lo interceptó, golpeando la parte delantera de su auto— Oh, no se los voy a permitir —rugió cual tigre y volvió a seguir su camino.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando ahora, Kagami?! —exclamó Aomine nuevamente.

— ¡Taiga, cuidado ahí! ¡Hay otro más ahora! —gritó Himuro con la expresión descompuesta.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Pero Kagami no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, porque justamente un auto rojo venía para golpearlos justo de frente y no podía girar hacía sus costados porque tenía pegados a los otros dos, de modo que lo único que hizo fue salir del camino de la carretera, que por fortuna solo era terracería y no ningún barranco. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que terminaran estampándose en un árbol con tremenda fuerza. Afortunadamente, las bolsas de aire se activaron y los golpes no fueron peor.

Mas los dos chicos habían quedado inconscientes y el celular de Kagami había salido volando, rompiéndose al caer por el impacto.

* * *

— ¡KAGAMI, MALDITA SEA! —exclamó Aomine, completamente alterado cuando la llamada se cortó.

— ¡Dai-chan! ¡Tenemos que avisar a la policía ya, y a los demás! —dijo Momoi, preocupada, puesto gracias a que el moreno también puso el celular en el altavoz, se enteró de todo.

—Avísales tú, yo no me quedaré a esperar de brazos cruzados —espetó Aomine, yéndose a buscar quien sabe qué a su habitación con prisa.

— ¡Pero, Dai-chan, no debes actuar imprudentemente!

El peliazul miró a su amiga fijamente.

—No soy tan imbécil como para no darme una idea de quienes podrían ser los tipos que perseguían a Kagami, ¿acaso no recuerdas, Satsuki?

La aludida se quedó impactada unos segundos. Y cuando por fin entendió todo e intentó volver a detener a su amigo, este ya se había ido en su motocicleta.

Porque definitivamente no iba a esperar la tardada búsqueda de la jodida policía, él mismo encontraría a Kagami, costará lo que costara y de una vez se encargaría de zanjar ese maldito asunto del pasado con el imbécil ese de Haizaki. Ya que ahora al fin comenzó a unir los cabos sueltos de las cosas y era obvio que todo eso se trataba por ese tipo.

Aomine condujo como loco, que de no haber sido por su experiencia y excelencia con las motos, hasta se hubiera accidentado. Pero no, su mente estaba solo concentrada en encontrar y rescatar al pelirrojo, sobre todo porque estaba seguro que Haizaki no hacía eso para atraerlo precisamente, sino para vengarse de él por lo sucedido con cierto rubio.

La noche se sentía bastante fúnebre y callada, pese a ser verano. Daiki ignoró eso cuando llegó justamente al kilómetro cincuenta y dos, donde a lo lejos pudo ver perfectamente un carro estrellado contra un árbol. Apretó los dientes y se tensó, frunciendo el ceño. No dudó y se acercó hasta la zona, donde pudo distinguir marca de otros neumáticos.

Estando a las afueras de la ciudad, era imposible tratar de adivinar donde demonios estarían ahora, además que la zona era completamente diferente la de hace cuatro años. Sin embargo, Aomine sabía bien los gustos del bastardo ese y su instinto de algún modo le ayudaba, porque sí, él realmente estaba _conectado_ con Kagami.

* * *

Resultó que Kuroko terminó citando a Momoi a la estación de policías cuando esta se comunicó con él nuevamente. Ahí la chica se llevó la enorme sorpresa al encontrarse a sus dos viejos amigos de la preparatoria.

— ¡Muk-kun! ¡Akashi-kun! —exclamó Momoi con un gesto de sorpresa y luego se acercó a saludarles con un abrazo suave— Pensé que vendrían hasta las vacaciones de otoño luego de estos dos años que ni venían.

—Kise estuvo hablando conmigo todo el tiempo —explicó Akashi con una sonrisa ligera—. Siempre me mantuvo al tanto de todo lo que hacían y fue por ese hecho que algo me llamó la atención y decidí visitarlos de una vez. Además de que comprobé algo en mi estadía en Kyoto —su rostro volvió a tornarse serio tras decir eso.

—Eh, ¿dónde están Mido-chin y Mine-chin? —preguntó Murasakibara, quien comía quitado de la pena otra caja de pocky.

—Estuve intentando llamar a Midorima-kun, pero tiene su celular apagado —respondió Kuroko con serenidad.

—Y Dai-chan… —Momoi suspiró con resignación y desaprobación— No quiso venir, dijo que el haría las cosas por su cuenta y no pude detenerlo.

—Si ha hecho eso, adivino que él ya se ha dado cuenta de las cosas. Aunque, aclárame algo, Momoi —los ojos rojos del menor de estatura, la miraron con atención—. Aomine no actuó así simplemente por Kise, ¿verdad? —pese a la pregunta implícita, eso sonó firme, como si ya lo supiera.

La pelirrosa sonrió cortamente. De verdad que el chico no había cambiado en nada.

—Así es. El novio de Dai-chan es quién también está en problemas.

—Ah, sí, Kagami Taiga —Akashi asintió.

—Tal vez debería avisarle a la madre de Kagami-kun y la de Himuro-san —masculló Kuroko, mirando su celular.

—Todavía no, Kuroko. Sería ponerlas bajo presión, mejor hacerlo cuando tengamos ya los buenos resultados —la voz de Akashi sonó segura, dejando en claro que no fallaría.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —Momoi la miró perpleja y preocupada.

—Normalmente Kise me hablaba desde su celular en varias aplicaciones y desde esas conversaciones, lo ubicaremos con su chip —explicó Akashi de forma calculadora y fría—. Y estoy _absolutamente_ seguro de que donde él este, estarán Kagami-kun y su amigo.

—Tú padre… —Kuroko frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Él está en otra misión ahora y después de todo, yo ahora soy el subjefe de la policía en Japón —Akashi sonrió con suficiencia, dándole confianza a los otros chicos, que no dudaban para nada de él.

* * *

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron de golpe cuando recobró el sentido y lo único que vio fue una maldita oscuridad, parecía que estaban debajo de la tierra, porque a lo lejos se percibía algo de música, cosa que parecía raro. Y solo una pequeña lamparilla frente a la puerta le brindó algo de luz al colarse.

— ¡¿Himuro?! —llamó, de pronto, con la voz ansiosa y sentándose como pudo, pues sus manos estaban atadas por detrás con un lazo. Aprovechó que al parecer estaba solo, para empezar a forcejear, intentando aflojar el maldito nudo, lastimándose la piel.

—Taiga, estoy aquí. Cálmate —musitó la voz de Himuro, siempre tranquila, pero esta vez tenía un tinte perturbado. Él también estaba atado de manos tras su espalda—. ¿Puedes seguir mi voz? Tengo una pequeña navaja que simula ser mi llavero, está en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

—Entonces, sígueme hablando.

Y así lo hicieron. Tal parecía que los sujetos que les tenían ahí capturados, estaban ocupados en otra cosa. Por lo que de forma rítmica, Himuro repetía y repetía el nombre del pelirrojo para guiarlo con su voz, cosa que causó el último chico se sintiera extraño, con una tranquilidad en el ambiente, pese a su situación. Poco a poco, los ojos de ambos, se iban acostumbrado a la oscuridad, además de que la luz de afuera iluminaba solo un poco, por ello Kagami logró llegar hasta el pelinegro, quien suspiró aliviado.

La parte difícil vino, cuando Taiga se tuvo que agachar para sacar con su boca el famoso llavero del bolsillo delantero ajeno, eso causó que los dos chicos se sonrojaran un poco por eso, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la piel. _Cálmate, cálmate, es solo para desatarte_ , pensó Kagami, acelerado. Se le hizo eterno al estar intentando sacar las jodidas llaves, hasta que al fin pudo.

—Bien, Taiga, pero ahora… —Himuro apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada por lo que iba a decir, esto no lo hacía a propósito, pero de todos modos no evitaba que sus latidos estuvieran frenéticos— Debes poner la base del llavero en mi boca para que así yo pueda cortar la soga.

—…V-vale… —Kagami se sonrojó fuertemente, agradeciendo la oscuridad del cuarto. Su pulso se volvió a acelerar. Y guiándose por el sonido de la respiración del pelinegro, empezó a inclinarse como si fuera a besarlo, pero obviamente no iba a hacer eso. Se empezó a poner nervioso, mas trató ignorar ese hecho, él era como su hermano, no debí importarle, ¿cierto?

Y cuando le entregó el llavero a Himuro desde su boca a la ajena, los labios de ambos se rozaron un poco, causando que los dos chicos se estremecieran con fuerza y jadearan.

— ¡L-lo siento, Himuro! —masculló Kagami, completamente avergonzado, Dios mío, ¿qué era esa sensación tan pacífica que le inundó el pecho y mente? Una emoción completamente familiar le sacudió el cuerpo con violencia. _¡Contrólate, joder, contrólate!_

Aún con eso, recordó cuando fue la primera vez que besó al peliazul y solo así pudo calmarse de estas sensaciones sin sentido alguno.

Himuro simplemente negó y omitió un suspiro.

A lo lejos, se escucharon unos pasos, por lo que rápidamente Kagami se puso de espaldas y el pelinegro se inclinó hacia delante al estar sentado, para con cuidado apretar con los dientes el botón suave que liberó la pequeña navaja y así, con mayor exactitud y cuidado, empezó a cortar la soga.  
Pero no logró hacerlo por completo, pues la puerta se abrió de una patada y gracias a que estaban a oscuras, es que Himuro aventó la navaja a un rincón para que no la vieran y se metieran en un lío.  
Kagami solo se embrocó en el piso.

—Heh, parece que ya despertaron las princesas —dijo una voz burlona y se escuchó el lametón de algo—. Miren, les traigo compañía.

La luz de la habitación que olía a húmedo, se encendió y en ese momento, Kise fue empujado hacía el suelo, junto a donde estaba el pelirrojo embrocado.

— ¡Kise! —exclamó Kagami, mortalmente sorprendido y preocupado al notar el estado cansado del rubio, al que parecía que estuvieron golpeando un buen rato. Además de que tenía el labio roto y su cabeza sangraba— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICIERON, BASTARDOS?! —rugió, sentándose como pudo y asesinándolos con la mirada.

—Tú no estás en posición para exigir respuestas, imbécil —le respondió el chico que parecía tener todo su cabello con pequeñas y delgadas trencillas.

—Kagamicchi, no lo confrontes. _Shogo_ es un tipo peligroso —jadeó Kise, abriendo sus ojos un poco, para ver a su amigo.

Pero el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar algo como que debería mantenerse tranquilo, no cuando vio en el estado que dejaron a uno de sus amigos, no cuando Himuro corría peligro también. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que les dañaran, aunque fuera bajo su propia salud.

—Tú, maldito bastardo, me las pagarás —siseó Kagami, furioso. Su mirada hervía de ira y se percibía en este un aura completamente amenazante.

Haizaki solo se rió.

—No puedes hacer nada así, idiota —se lamió su dedo pulgar y sonrió con malicia, comenzando a acercarse al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, mas no se esperó la velocidad y precisión con la Shogo se movió, dándole semejante patada en la cabeza.

— ¡Taiga!

— ¡Kagamicchi!

—Bah, el desgraciado de Daiki no se busca a gente fuerte, que aburrido será cobrármelas con este inútil.

— ¡Déjalos a ellos, Shogo! ¡Se supone que desde un principio me querías a mí, aquí me tienes! —Kise le miró serio, frío. En su mirada no había nada del chico amable y carismático que se mostraba siempre con sus amigos.

—En todo este tiempo, Ryota, perdí el interés completo en ti —Haizaki lo miró de forma superior—. Todavía tengo ganas de follar tu perfecto cuerpo, pero no quiero tenerte con vida ya.

— ¡Pues entonces solo mátame y deja a mis amigos! —exclamó Kise, furioso.

—Él me servirá para joder a Daiki y a ti no dejaré en las puertas de la muerte tan fácil —en ese momento, Haizaki sacó un arma y disparó dos veces, que pasaron rozando las piernas del rubio.

Kise ahogó un alarido de dolor y cayó al suelo, embrocado.

—Heh, espera, Ryota, ahora me desharé del inútil este y su amiguito para seguir jugando contigo —repuso Haizaki entre risas.

Himuro, que se había quedado sin ser capaz de moverse al ver como dejaron inconsciente al pelirrojo, reaccionó cuando escuchó el gatillo activarse. _¡No voy a dejar que le arrebaten la vida a Taiga, de ninguna manera!_

Y aunque Haizaki disparó, el golpe que recibió justo en un costado, siendo este una patada, le hizo fallar, así que la famosa bala, solo rozó la mejilla de Himuro.

—Tú no estás en posición de intentar dañarles —la voz profunda de Aomine apareció en la habitación. Tenía un bate de madera en las manos.

Haizaki lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, la verdad no pensó que el peliazul entrara tan fácil, porque tenía a varios de sus chicos cuidando todo el lugar. Pero tal parecía que Aomine los había vencido.

—Hah, Daiki, bastardo —sonrió, tosiendo un poco por la patada en su costado que a penas y logró esquivar para que no lo mandara a volar contra la pared—. Mira, y yo pensaba que no me iba a divertir —se rió entre dientes, lamiéndose su dedo pulgar—. Pero, le diré lo mismo que a tu noviecito: no estás en posición de creerte capaz de vencerme, Daiki —su expresión se tornó amenazante y una sonrisa cruel apareció en sus labios cuando con la pistola apuntando al pelirrojo.

— ¡…! —Aomine sintió la ansiedad apoderarse de él, porque su pareja no estaba consciente, más bien estaba sangrando de la cabeza.

—Nos vas a hacerle daño —dijo la voz seria de Himuro, sus ojos hervían como nunca antes. Ya no parecía la gacela siendo cazada, parecía como si fuese un _dragón_ , el cual estaba dispuesto a proteger su tesoro más grande. Interpuso como pudo su cuerpo para quitar de la puntería al pelirrojo.

—Bueno, te mato y ya —se carcajeó Haizaki, cambiando de objetivo.

En ese preciso instante, la cabeza de Kagami empezó a retumbar con fuerza y cuando escuchó el gatillo activándose, a su mente llegaron un millón de escenas perdidas, justo como si fuera un televisor acabado de encender en el momento de una programación. Eran como vídeos adelantados en su mente, cosas que serían imposibles comprender si se vieran desde el ojo humano, pero aquí no solo el cerebro del pelirrojo las leía y observaba, sino también su corazón. Por eso esta vez, pudo entenderlo y saber todo.

Y de un movimiento rápido, tan rápido que quizá no existió, jaló sus manos, liberándose de la maldita soga que había quedado vulnerable gracias al corte de hace unos momentos. Por eso fue capaz de jalar a Himuro y ponerlo contra el suelo, mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo.

Su cadena con el anillo tintineó y cuando sus ojos vieron a Haizaki, todos notaron la diferencia de _este_ Kagami.

—Bajo ninguna circunstancia te dejaré dañar a _Tatsuya_.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron como platos y sintió como su respiración se detuvo, porque desde que estuvo en Japón, era la primera vez que Kagami decía su nombre, estando consciente de ello.

—Taiga, ¿tú…? ¿Tú acaso…? —tartamudeó Himuro, con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

—… Sí, Tatsuya, me acuerdo de ti. Me acuerdo de todo.

* * *

 ** _JEHEHEHE._**

 ** _Al fin estalló la bomba._**

 ** _Así que si antes creyeron que había drama, pues déjenme decirles que mejor prepárense ahora, porque de verdad conocerán esa vena del drama que me cargo(?). Aunque quizá para muchos no sea tan fuerte… creo xD. De todos advierto, jaja._**

 ** _Espero que por lo menos la probada de MidoTaka les haya aliviado._**

 ** _¡Anímense a dejarme sus comentarios, por favors!_**

 ** _Los adoro a todos ustedes :3._**


	25. Amanecer l

_**¡Holaaaa, pequeños saltamontes!**_

 _ **Ya lo sé, me he tardado muchísimo tiempo en actualizar ; ; Pero como he estado mencionando en mis otros FF, es por la universidad que ya se está poniendo culera(?); aun así, ya tengo vacaciones, así que ya me tendrán más seguido actualizando cada una de mis historias.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por su paciencia, joder! Asdlaksdjalsda, asimismo por sus comentarios y lecturas, ya saben, ustedes son un motor especial en esto uvu.**_

 _ **Sin más, los dejo leer.**_

* * *

El dolor, la incertidumbre y muchas cosas más, se alojaron en el pecho de Aomine, tan pronto escuchó las palabras de Kagami. Mismas palabras que no le hubieran provocado la misma reacción o desencadenamiento de un sinfín de sensaciones, de no haber sido porque la mirada del pelirrojo era completamente diferente, asimismo la expresión de este.

Kagami _veía_ a Himuro de una manera completamente diferente a cuando lo veía a él.

Los ojos rubíes de Taiga veían a Tatsuya no como si fuera un tigre defendiendo su territorio, no, sino como si estuviera protegiendo a uno de sus cachorros. Un insano y poderoso instinto protector animal. Era una mirada igual a la que el pelinegro le dio momentos atrás, solo que la del pelirrojo era más fiera, mientras que la otra era calculadora.

—Aominecchi… —susurró Kise, sintiendo tremendos calambres en sus piernas por los balazos y no podía ni ponerse de pie.

El peliazul apenas y lo escuchó, porque no podía dejar de ver a los otros dos chicos, que inevitablemente lucían como pareja de muchos años, el ambiente que los rodeaba era ese, no era idiota ni ciego. ¿Cómo no sentir dolor con eso?, pero tampoco es como si le fuera a dar el gusto al mundo de expresarlo en su cara, al contrario, siguió mostrando su expresión seria y amenazante del principio, con el ceño fruncido.

Haizaki intentó disparar nuevamente, haciendo que Kagami se interpusiera entra la pistola y Himuro sin dudar, viéndolo como un tigre dispuesto a matar a la amenaza. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, las balas del chico se habían acabado en ese último disparo. Así que desesperado, intentó buscar su otra arma, pero no la tenía, ¡¿qué no le había dicho a Hanamiya que se la dejara cargada?!

—Parece que tu poder se fue —dijo Kagami en un siseó que sonó como un gruñido.

— ¡No te creas que por ello soy un debilucho como tú, imbécil! —Haizaki sonrió y arremetió contra el pelirrojo.

Lo que no se esperó, era el recibimiento de Kagami, que como ahora ya había recuperado la memoria completamente, recordó perfectamente sus clases de karate con su padre desde niño, esquivando y golpeando al otro con una perfecta defensa personal.

—Te voy a enseñar a no meterte con Tatsuya —rugió Kagami y dio una buena patada en el abdomen ajeno, pese a que tenía una herida sangrando en la cabeza, se movía muy bien.

—Taiga… —Himuro veía al pelirrojo como si quisiera llorar, pero no lo haría. Mas estaba realmente feliz, aunque tiempo atrás, se hubiera molestado porque el chico lo estuviera defendiendo, siendo que al principio de todo, él era el hermano mayor. Y de no ser que seguía amarrado, hubiese participado en la pelea.

Aomine solo estaba ahí parado, mirando como Kagami le daba una buena paliza al otro, se supone eso iba a hacer él, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

—Kise no puede levantarse, está muy herido —dijo Kagami con algo de preocupación, pero se notaba algo diferente en él. Dejó atado al otro chico, porque no se mancharía las manos en matarlo, aunque sí le dejó una buena lección.

A Haizaki le sangraba la nariz y la boca, viendo al pelirrojo asesinamente.

— ¡Pero me las pagarás, bastardo! ¡No se van a librar tan fácil de mí!

—Yo creo que sí, Haizaki.

Todos recobraron el verdadero sentido cuando la voz de Akashi, llena de poder y seguridad, apareció ahí.

Fue por eso que Aomine al fin fue capaz de recobrar su motivación y caminó hacía el rubio, para sin decir nada, cargarlo en brazos, como un bebé.

—Aominecchi… —jadeó Kise, por el toque brusco del moreno, pero más que nada, ahora estaba preocupado por este, sino quizá se hubiera quejado por el trato tan poco delicado— Gracias.

El peliazul simplemente lo miró y suspiró, nada más.

—Vaya, Kagami-kun, has hecho un buen trabajo con este sujeto —expresó Akashi, con una sonrisa complacida, acercándose al susodicho, que se había quedado helado al verlo.

—…Se lo merecía —acto seguido, Kagami fue hasta donde el pelinegro para ayudarle a incorporarse y le desató las manos.

— ¡Taiga! —y Himuro no dudo esta vez en abrazarlo, con fuerza, con necesidad, con frenesí, enterrando su rostro en el cuello ajeno.

—Hah… Lo lamento, Tatsuya, de verdad lo lamento —susurró Kagami en voz baja.

Y aunque Aomine no vio la escena, prefirió hacer como si no estuvieran ahí, mientras cargaba a Kise, quien se aferraba a su cuello, casi abrazándolo como para darle apoyo.

No es que Taiga estuviera traicionado ahora su relación y sentimientos por el peliazul, ¡nada de eso! Pero recibir y recordar de sopetón que tenía otra relación, donde estaba por casarse, así como el hecho de que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Tatsuya también. Sus emociones eran un completo lío, parecía un tornado en medio del cielo, era como si estuviera perdiendo su equilibrio. Y acomodar todos esos recuerdos, así como esos sentimientos que ya sentía, pero que no podía aceptar ni notar con claridad por la amnesia con los nuevos hacía cierto moreno, iba a ser otro caos complejo.

Akashi, que aunque parecía ajeno a todo por la tortura visual a la que tenía a Haizaki, fue capaz de darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, como se esperaba de él.

—No me parece que quieran quedarse en este asqueroso lugar, así que será mejor que vayan afuera, ahí atenderán sus heridas —ordenó, sereno.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Kagami, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, separándose del abrazo que compartía con el pelinegro.

—Akashi Seijuro, hijo del jefe de policía de Japón —respondió Akashi con orgullo y tono absoluto.

Kagami pareció sorprenderse unos segundos, pero luego simplemente le miró para asentir y hacerle caso. No obedecía órdenes, pero esta vez las seguiría, porque Himuro estaba lastimado.

—Recárgate en mí, Taiga —ayudó Himuro, pasando un brazo por la cintura ajena.

—Gracias, Tatsuya —Kagami le sonrió ligeramente y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros ajenos para caminar mejor.

—Yo sabía que el novio era Aomine —murmuró la voz de Akashi.

Taiga se tensó tras oír eso, pero simplemente siguió caminando.

—Todo estará bien, Taiga, lo estará —musitó Himuro con la voz serena, dándole un apretón a la mano ajena.

Tan solo con eso, una paz indiscriptible llenó el corazón de Kagami y asintió, aun cuando sabía que no sería así, fue capaz de sentirse tranquilo gracias al pelinegro, justo como en el principio.

Como si Akashi hubiera sido un adivino, había conseguido traer dos ambulancias, donde en una se subió Aomine con Kise y en la otra Kagami con Himuro a la vez que los demás policías se encargaban de arrestar a todos los implicados en ese burdel con subterráneo.

Había algo extraño en al ambiente de cada ambulancia, a Akashi no se le pasó por alto, pero tampoco es como si fuera a meter sus narices en líos amorosos que podían ser más complicados que el simple hecho de tener un alter-ego, como en su caso. Por eso, prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

A Kagami le estaban curando como podían la cabeza por los paramédicos, negándose a acostarse en la camilla, prefirió estar con Himuro a su lado, que le sostenía la mano con fuerza. El primer chico era consciente del otro, pero su mente estaba viajando al pasado, como "estrenando" sus recuerdos, que le iluminaron todo su ser como el sol en las montañas en el amanecer.

Ahora recordaba y veía perfectamente todos esos sueños que le embargaron aquellas veces; cuando estuvo en casa de Aomine, los deja vu cuando volvió a discutir con su madre, los sueños de toda una semana que tuvo antes de que Himuro volviera a aparecer en su vida.

Uno de ellos y él que más revoloteaba en su interior, era la vez en que empezó a descubrir aquel sentimiento llamado amor con el pelinegro, con tan solo trece años, casi para los catorce…

 _Fue en un día de verano, irónicamente, que Taiga y Tatsuya fueron enviados por sus padres a jugar en la playa, porque ellos querían un tiempo a solas, además de que notaron que los pequeños "hermanos" se habían peleado por un partido de basquetbol, en el que el pelirrojo había ganado, luego de apostar su hermandad._

 _El pelirrojo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, porque le dolía realmente que Himuro hubiese tomado esa decisión de dejar de ser su hermano mayor simplemente por la mejoría de habilidades en juego. Por celos y envidia, de hecho. Y aunque al principio el pelinegro se dijo a sí mismo que eso era lo correcto, también empezaba a sentirse mal por tan inmadura decisión, ¿de verdad iba a dejar que eso los separaba?, además de que notaba la tristeza de Kagami por ese hecho._

 _Ese día, no se atrevieron a jugar y solo caminaron, perdiéndose entre las frondosas palmeras de la playa, hasta que el cielo se nubló opacando todo, haciendo eco de las emociones de los dos adolescentes y comenzó una tormenta. Por lo que los dos buscaron refugio en una cueva pequeña y lograron tapar la entrada con varias hojas grandes y gruesas de palmeras. Dentro, incluso encendieron una fogata como pudiero_ n _, acomodándose en cada esquina, sin hablarse. Pero ambos chicos tenían frío._

 _Himuro era más perspicaz, no era un idiota, pese a que nunca había experimentado nada como esto, su madre había visto y leído muchas novelas como para no darse una idea. Desde hace tiempo lo venía pensando, cuando sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar aquella vez en que se dijeron que no volverían a ser hermanos. De reojo vio como el pelirrojo se abrazó a sus piernas y tenía la mirada en el suelo._

— _Taiga, siento lo de aquella vez… Yo solo estaba celoso y no… —masculló Himuro al fin, mirando la fogata y una expresión triste._

— _¿Qué dices, tonto? Sabes bien que yo no te guardo rencor por eso —respondió Kagami, rápidamente. ¡Era cierto! Él era quien más deseaba que esta tonta cosa se acabara, quería que el pelinegro entendiera que las diferencias en habilidades no debían de interponerse en su camino._

 _Su corazón revoloteó cuando Himuro se acercó a él y lo abrazó, a esa edad eran casi de la misma estatura—más alto el pelirrojo—, pero aun así, no evitó que el pelinegro se acomodara suavemente en entre el cuello ajeno._

— _Lo que dije esa vez, no es lo que siento de verdad —susurró Himuro de pronto, sintiéndose completamente bien cuando los brazos ajenos le rodearon en el abrazo._

 _Era extraño, pese a que él se decía el "hermano mayor", inevitablemente, Kagami también le protegía del mismo modo, pero diferente._

— _¿Entonces qué es lo que…?_

 _Las palabras de Kagami se perdieron cuando Himuro alzó su rostro y le besó los labios cortamente, empujándolo suavemente contra la pared rocosa._

 _Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente y al pelirrojo se le desató el sonrojo en demasía, así como sus latidos se hicieron completamente frenéticos que hasta sus oídos le zumbaron, abrió los ojos como platos y se tocó sus labios, perplejo. No podía negar que ese beso le gustó, además de que fue el primero en su vida._

— _¡¿Por qué has hecho eso, Tatsuya?! —exclamó Kagami, avergonzado por completo._

— _Porque… porque te quiero._ Me gustas _, Taiga —contestó Himuro, serio, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, para luego sonreírle con ternura y ruborizarse un poco._

— _¡I-diota, no digas eso! —Kagami parecía asustado, pero solo estaba desconcertado._

— _No era que te tuviera celos realmente, Taiga, era el hecho de que no podía ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti —explicó Himuro, desviando la mirada—. Yo quería que nunca dejaras de verme impresionado como la primera vez que jugamos juntos…_

 _Kagami, aunque estaba colorado como su cabello, puso su mano sobre la boca del otro chico para que se callara._

— _Esto… M-mi admiración siempre ha estado ahí contigo, Tatsuya —confesó, tan rojo como un tomate y rascándose la mejilla._

— _Pero es cierto que no podremos seguir llamándonos hermanos —susurró Himuro, acercándose nuevamente al pelirrojo, sonriendo suave, aunque feliz por las palabras ajenas._

— _¿Eh? —a Kagami se le descompuso el rostro, sin entender. Se sintió triste otra vez._

— _No es por lo que crees, tonto —Himuro le acarició la mejilla y depositó un beso más en los labios ajenos—. Es porque me gustas —repitió natural, pero ruborizado, casi como estaba el otro chico._

 _Y aun con toda la vergüenza que sentía Kagami, pese a su inocencia y todo, se inclinó nuevamente para buscar el contacto con esos labios._

 _La tormenta y el frío que hacía quedó en el olvido para los dos adolescentes, porque el contacto entre ellos no se detuvo, siendo capaz de mantenerlos cálidos con solo los besos no tan inexpertos, aún con un rastro de inocencia, así como los abrazos y las caricias compartidas._

Kagami suspiró ante el recuerdo y cerró los ojos. Sonrió con nostalgia, ¿cómo era posible que no fuese capaz de recordar todo eso durante todos esos dos años? ¿Cómo es que en su corazón fue capaz de haber un hueco para dar inicio a algo más cuando lo que tenía con Tatsuya era tan fuerte?  
Porque lo era, no era un simple primer amor de adolescentes. Porque ese mismo amor los mantuvo en una relación de casi cinco años.

Pero ahora se sentía atormentado. Que recordara todo esto no significaba para nada que dejara de amar a Aomine, ¡porque lo seguía amando como el primer día!, mas ahora mismo era complicado regresar como si nada, ahora que por fin comprendió todo y lo recordó. Porque sus sentimientos también eran de Himuro.

Y no solo eso, el pelirrojo no evitó el sentirse culpable, el sentir que traicionó el amor que le tenía al pelinegro, pero tampoco podía llegar campante a ser como antes con Tatsuya, porque entonces sería traicionar el amor y relación que ahora tenía con Daiki. Y no lo haría. Pese a toda la confusión en su mente y corazón, él era leal. Aunque por más que quisiera, su subconsciente no dejaba de reprocharse el hecho de no haber sido capaz de recordar a Himuro por su propia cuenta desde hace tiempo.

Estaba completamente dividido ahora. Ni siquiera su cerebro parecía tenerle una respuesta.

—Tatsuya… —susurró Kagami y frunció el ceño— Yo de verdad siento haberte…

—No fue tu culpa, Taiga —interrumpió Himuro, acariciándole el rostro con cariño—. Además, no dejaste en el olvido tu anillo, siempre lo conservaste, como yo —sonrió suavemente.

—Sí, pero… —Kagami le miró intensamente.

—Ahora no digas nada —Himuro presionó con su dedo índice los labios ajenos para que se callaran—. Ya llegamos al hospital.

El alivio que mostraron Momoi y Kuroko al ver llegar a los chicos, se vio ensombrecido cuando notaron algo completamente diferente, que ni siquiera antes habían visto pese a las peleas entre Aomine y Kagami. Sin embargo esta vez, los dos parecían en diferentes mundos ahora. Porque el pelirrojo tenía una nueva mirada y venía junto a Himuro, no con el moreno, mientras que este último venía con Kise, al cual traía cargando todavía.

—Dai-chan, ¿por qué traes cargando a Ki-chan? —preguntó Momoi. Algo no le gustó de eso.

Y a Kuroko tampoco, pese a que se mantuvo inexpresivo e iba a decir algo, pero Kise se adelantó a responder la pregunta.

—Los brazos de Aominecchi eran más cómodos que esa camilla, además saben que odio los hospitales.

—Sí, y así nos evitamos que haga algún berrinche porque puedo tirarlo cuando empiece —secundó Aomine.

Había algo sumamente extraño en esos dos, pese a que Kagami estaba lidiando con un sinfín de sentimientos ahora, se dio cuenta de la forma en que estaban ellos, como nunca antes los había visto. Porque Kise tenía bien abrazado al moreno y este no se quejó. Claro que también podía ser por sus heridas en las piernas, pero sencillamente eso no le convencía. No obstante, si lo pensaba bien, él no estaba ahora en una posición para reclamar algo. Eso no evitó que los celos se encendieran.

No fue el único, Kuroko lo notó tanto o más que el pelirrojo.

Y es que, Kise fue capaz de percibir en un pequeño desliz de la expresión del moreno, lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en silencio porque Kagami ya había recuperado la memoria. Sintió la vulnerabilidad de Aomine y no pudo negarse a querer darle todo su apoyo. Después de todo, también le debía mucho.

—Kise-kun, estás cubierto de sangre —Kuroko mostró la clara preocupación en su mirada y en su tono, con la expresión un poco diferente a la serenidad de siempre.

—Sí, es que me dispararon… Estaré bien, Kurokocchi —Kise le sonrió. Bien pudo hacer sus dramas, pero por alguna razón la presencia del peliazul se lo impidió y no quería preocupar de más a su novio.

— ¡De prisa, tienen que atenderte, Ki-chan! —exclamó Momoi, asustada.

—Permítanos encargarnos ahora —dijo la amable voz de un doctor.

—Hah, sí. Aquí lo tienen, además es muy pesado —respondió Aomine con aparente molestia. Más que eso, el rubio había sido la razón por la que pudo controlar mejor sus emociones, el tenerlo cerca. Y gracias a las fuertes sensaciones que todavía tenía por cierto suceso, no se percató de que ese apoyo podía ser peligroso.

—Tú también, Taiga, deben atenderte esa herida en la cabeza —inquirió Himuro.

Los chicos estaban detrás del moreno, quien frunció el ceño y se apartó para reclinarse en la pared. Era tan doloroso tanto para él, como para Kagami darse cuenta que ahora parecían completamente distanciados, aunque su relación, amor y conexión siguiera ahí. No obstante todavía no era el momento para confrontar las cosas, debían ser atendidos.

—De ninguna manera, tú también estás herido, Tatsuya —replicó Kagami—. Deben atenderte a ti primero.

—Tu cabeza aún sigue sangrando —espetó Himuro, con paciencia.

—Las heridas en la cabeza tienden a sangrar mucho —Kagami frunció el ceño.

—Taiga… —Himuro le miró como si le fuera a regañar, pero luego sonrió.

—Err, está bien, dejaré que me revisen, pero al mismo tiempo que a ti —finalizó Kagami.

Aomine concentró su atención en cualquier cosa, cualquier estupidez a su vista para no verlos, porque si los veía, entonces explotaría. Por eso no quería soltar a Kise hace unos momentos, sin embargo él no era alguien que dependiera de otras personas, así que podría con esto.

—Dai-chan, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Momoi en un susurró, viendo a su amigo, realmente preocupada.

Seguramente si Kuroko no se hubiera ido detrás de Kise, este también le hubiese preguntado.

—No es nada, Satsuki, déjame tranquilo —replicó Aomine con brusquedad y pasó a acostarse en el sillón de la sala de espera, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, pretendiendo dormir.

Sin embargo, solo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos, porque su mente no dejaba de maquinar cosas. ¿Y ahora que mierda pasaría con esto?, todavía no comprendía del todo el maldito vinculo que Kagami tenía con Himuro, aunque este ya recordara todo, para él era obvio que no eran simples hermanos. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo se supone que estaría ahora? Tal vez fuera mejor para él largarse de ahí ahora mismo, pero simplemente no podía, ya que le preocupaba Kagami por su herida, aunque este ahora mismo estuviera siendo acompañado por otro tipo.

Nunca se había sentido así de vulnerable y mal, nunca. Ni en su primera derrota en basquetbol, ni cuando estaba descubrimiendo que estaba enamorado de Kagami, ni así. Y para su maldita mala suerte, las palabras que Himuro le dijo aquella vez que discutieron, seguían presentes y repitiéndose en su cabeza como un jodido disco rayado.

" _Lo que nos une a Taiga no se romperá simplemente por qué él se haya fijado en alguien más"._

Aomine gruñó y tensó la mandíbula.

Kuroko no tardó en regresar a la sala de espera del hospital, donde estaba ahora, pues a Kise lo habían ingresado de urgencia a una cirugía para cerrarle las heridas de las piernas por los roces de bala. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza ahora, que hasta se olvidó que Midorima seguía sin saber de la situación, porque no respondía a su celular. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, era mejor así. Y tampoco había avisado a la madre de Himuro ni a la de Kagami—a esta última no sabía si sería muy correcto debido a la pelea que este chico le contó que tuvo por el hecho de ser novio de Aomine. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el gesto que el rubio tenía al venir siendo cargado por el peliazul, porque hacía tanto tiempo que no veía esa expresión en el rostro de su novio, desde que estaban en secundaria prácticamente.

Cuando Kise estaba enamorado de Aomine.

Tetsuya sacudió la cabeza, debía alejar esos pensamientos, porque conociendo a su novio, era obvio que se dejó llevar por la situación, además de que se notaba la muestra de apoyo que le daba al moreno. Y el peliceleste ya sabía a qué se debía a eso, le bastó con solo ver la mirada que le dedicó Kagami a Himuro, y el rubio se lo confirmó antes de ingresar a la sala de cirugía.

—Aomine-kun —habló Kuroko tranquilamente.

—Ahora no, Tetsu, intento dormir un rato —dijo Aomine con los ojos cerrados. Si los abría y veía a su amigo, estaba seguro que todo quedaría al descubierto, de cómo se sentía, porque era bien sabido lo observador que era este.

El peliceleste suspiró. Bueno, el hospital no era buen lugar para hablar de estos temas.

—No te precipites al actuar —fue lo único que dijo y mejor se centró en llamar a las respectivas madres de sus amigos.

Momoi veía la escena realmente inconforme, no le gustaba la pinta que tenía el ambiente, parecía como si estuvieran _enredados_. Como si el _hilo rojo_ de cada chico se hubiera hecho un tremendo nudo y no fuera capaz de desenredarse, porque estaban jalando los hilos.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, seguramente si Murasakibara no hubiera tenido la pereza de venir, solo se oiría como este comía.

Los minutos también pasaban en silencio en la habitación donde estaba Kagami, a quien tuvieron que anestesiar superficialmente para cerrarle la herida de la frente con cinco puntos. Pero ni siquiera pareció consiente de lo que le hacían, porque su mirada estaba fija en Himuro, que estaba sentado en otra cama, donde le limpiaban la herida de su mejilla.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo recordó aquella vez, cuando cumplió quince años…

 _Aunque la relación entre Kagami y Himuro se podía catalogar como novios, lo mantenían en secreto porque así era más fácil para ellos pasar tiempo juntos e incluso dormir juntos. Muchos pensarían que no era un noviazgo serio, todavía eran unos chiquillos adolescentes, pero la pasaban bien.  
Pese a lo diferentes que eran, porque uno era como un tigre y el otro como una gacela, no solo en sus gestos físicos, también sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas. Pero no por ello no encajaban, porque de alguna manera lo hacían. _

_Aquel día, Alex y su padre le felicitaron y como el pelirrojo no era alguien muy sociable, no hicieron fiesta, simplemente pidió un viaje en compañía de su "hermano" Himuro, aprovechando que estaban de vacaciones. Ambos padres consideraban responsables a sus hijos, sabían bien que no eran dependientes, si incluso más de una vez Kagami tuvo que ir solo a Japón por unos asuntos familiares con su madre que quería pasar tiempo con él, hasta que desistió y era ella la que se había venido a vivir a América._

 _Yuu le concedió a su hijo pelirrojo un viaje a Inglaterra, acompañado de Himuro._

 _Ambos chicos tenían un cuarto suite de hotel para ellos solos, cosa que era perfecto. Podían hacer muchas cosas los dos juntos, sobre todo ahora que Tatsuya había estado leyendo ciertas cosas en internet sobre las parejas homosexuales masculinas y sus relaciones sexuales. Anteriormente solo habían sido capaces de llegar a las felaciones y el_ coito interfemoral _, pues no era muy seguro hacer algo más en la misma casa con sus padres a punto de llegar del trabajo, o Alex, que era la que más tiempo pasaba con ellos al jugar basquetbol._

 _Una vez estuvieron en Inglaterra, Himuro se encargó de conseguir lubricante de manera discreta, así como otras cosas cómodas para la primera vez, mismo hecho sería el regalo para Kagami; le daría su virginidad._

 _Kagami había estado desconcertado por unos momentos, luego de haberse pasado besándose mucho rato sobre la cama, desnudándose y acariciándose cada parte de su piel, irradiando una frescura acogedora._

— _Quiero que tomes tu regalo, Taiga, tu regalo de cumpleaños —susurró Himuro, dejando un beso en el abdomen ajeno luego de haber acabado la felación que le hacía._

— _¿Mi regalo? —Kagami le miró jadeando y sonrojado por la anterior actividad— Me basta contigo, Tatsuya, solo eso —musitó, avergonzado. Ya había pasado un año desde que comenzó todo, y aunque estuviera agarrando experiencia poco a poco, todavía seguía siendo un tanto pudoroso o vergonzoso en varios ámbitos._

— _Sí, yo soy tu regalo, pero quiero que me tomes bien —Himuro se sentó en la pelvis ajena, puesto el pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama y rozó suavemente sus glúteos contra el pene de su chico, apretándolo._

 _Los dos ahogaron un gemido._

— _T-Tatsuya, yo… —Kagami le miró atento— ¿Estás seguro? No será tan fácil como parece… —su rostro estaba colorado con solo sentir como los glúteos de su novio masajeaban su ahora erecto pene._

— _Compré lubricante —masculló Himuro con una sonrisita avergonzada. Pero luego su mirada se volvió provocativa—. Y está bien, porque te amo —y se acercó a besar otra vez los labios del pelirrojo._

 _Taiga estaba encendiéndose y dejándose llevar, si bien no pudo responder a las palabras de amor del pelinegro, le demostró lo mucho que le amaba con ese ósculo._

 _Todo el proceso tardó más tiempo del esperado, puesto el pelirrojo no tenía delicadeza, pero fue lo bastante paciente para hacer que aquella primera vez fuera digna de recordar._

 _Aquella primera vez en que sus corazones se hicieron uno y que una vez unidos, jamás se separarían._

—Hemos terminado —avisó el doctor con una sonrisa, vendando la cabeza del pelirrojo con firmeza—. Puedes irte; tu receta será ésta. El golpe no fue realmente grave, bastará con las pastillas y que reposes, pero si sientes más molestias, no dudes en venir.

—Oh, eh… Gracias, doctor —se despidió Kagami y se incorporó de la cama donde estaba acostado.

En la habitación Himuro lo esperó para salir juntos.

— ¿En qué pensabas, Taiga?

— ¿Hm? ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Porque me veías… Hace rato me veías como aquella vez que fuimos a Inglaterra y… —Himuro se mordió el labio, suspirando con el recuerdo.

—Estaba pensando en eso —Kagami sonrió ligeramente.

El pelinegro le miró y sonrió también.

—Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dijo Kagami nuevamente.

—No te presiones —repuso Himuro. Porque sabía que aunque se sintiera feliz porque el pelirrojo le recordaba, estaba el asunto del moreno.

No esperaba que Taiga lo eligiera a él a la de ya, pero tampoco quería presionarlo. Ahora las cosas estaban justas, se podría decir y confiaba en su relación, porque de cierta forma, seguían comprometidos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, se encontraron con un alboroto.

* * *

 _ **Asdlsdkjasdldasljaslsd, yo les dije que el verdadero drama y angst estaba por venir(?). Esto es apenas el comienzo de todo, eh, así que solo digo que se preparen x'D.**_

 _ **¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Qué opinan del capítulo y cómo creen que hará Kagami para salir de esto? ¡Dios! Realmente me encantaría saber su opinión respecto a lo que está pasado, me ayuda y anima bastante, eh ;w;**_

 _ **Bueno, no creo tardarme en actualizar otra vez, al menos en todo el mes de Diciembre y parte del de Enero.**_

 _ **Nuevamente agradezco a todos por el tiempo que invierten leyéndome y dejando comentarios, aldjkaldsl, ¡los amodoro! Besos.**_


	26. Amanecer ll

_**¡HOLAAAAA! ¡Finalmente estoy de regreso en ésta historia, ains!**_

 _ **Joder, tengo desde varios meses esperándolos, lo sé, ¡lo lamento mucho! Pero como he dicho en mis otras historias, he tenido varios contratiempos y la universidad consume xd. Sin embargo, como sigo de vacaciones ahora ya me di el tiempo de venir a actualizar aquí, porque estuve atendiendo las demás historias que tengo.**_

 _ **Bueno, a ésta historia aún le queda muchooo camino, así que tienen para rato.**_

 _ **No los entretengo más, disfruten el capítulo :3**_

* * *

Himuro y Kagami se quedaron sorprendidos de ver como sus madres estaban discutiendo ahí, así como de alguna Kuroko intentaba calmar a las dos mujeres.

— ¡Taiga, cariño, oh, cariño, ¿qué te pasó?! —exclamó Mika, ignorando por completo a la rubia y ahora dirigiéndose hacia su hijo. Pero cuando se percató de la presencia del chico pelinegro, jaló del brazo a su hijo— ¡Te había dicho que nunca te acercaras a Taiga, mocoso degenerado!

Aomine también estaba ahí y frunció el ceño por eso. Claro que no se iba a meter, pero esa escena se le hizo un deja vu.

—Suéltame, madre —Kagami se liberó de un jalón y se apartó de su progenitora con desdén.

— ¡Pero Taiga, ese chico es una mala influencia! —Mika pareció desesperada— Por él… ¡Él fue el culpable de tu accidente hace dos años, él te hizo sufrir mucho! —inventó. Todavía ignorando el hecho de que su hijo no caería en esa simples mentiras cizañadas por una sencilla razón.

— ¡Deja de mentir! —rugió Kagami, con ira y tomando una pose defensora frente al pelinegro— Ya me has mentido estos dos malditos años, ¿por qué no te detienes ya?

Mika palideció. Su hijo le habló con ese tono frío y seco como aquella vez en que discutió por el tema de la relación con Himuro, eso ahora solo quería decir una cosa.

—Taiga, tú… Tú…

—Sí, he recordado todo —completó Kagami, como si sacara hiel por la boca.

Los ojos azules de Aomine le miraron con atención, examinándolo. Ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita actitud frente al emo ese. Mierda, ¿por qué solo se quedaba mirando? ¿Por qué cojones de alguna forma ahora se sentía tan ajeno?

—T-Taiga tú… ¡Tú no entiendes que hice esto por tu bien! ¡Para alejarte de ese mal nacido…!

— ¡No te permito insultes a mi hijo, estúpida! —Alex le dio tremenda bofetada a la madre del pelirrojo, que dejó a todos callados e impresionados— Ya mucho hiciste enviando a que Yuu intentara chantajearme, pero gracias al cielo él sí pudo entender a tiempo la situación y no se pudrirá el alma como tú, Mika.

La progenitora le iba a devolver el golpe a la rubia, pero la mano de Kagami le sujetó la muñeca.

—Ya, madre. No estás aquí para insultar nadie y yo no requiero de ti, ya soy un adulto ahora.

—Taiga…

—Es justo como aquel día, madre. Sí esa sigue siendo tu respuesta, no pretendo estar contigo —recordó Kagami con el gesto grave—. Así que, por favor vete.

Mika alzó el rostro con dignidad y miró a su hijo.

—Solo quería ver como estabas, pero veo que no estás tan grave después de todo, porque sigues siendo un hijo malagradecido.

El pelirrojo simplemente la miró sin decir nada, bueno, ya estaba cansado de pelear con su madre y ahora tenía en su cabeza otras cosas.  
Ante el silencio y las miradas acusadoras, Mika se fue de ahí.

— ¡Oh, Tatsuya! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? —Alex se abrazó a su hijo pelinegro, besándole la frente y luego vio al pelirrojo con preocupación— Cuéntame, Taiga.

—Unos tipos nos empezaron a seguir cuando íbamos para tu departamento —empezó Kagami—. Luego de tanta persecución, lograron sacarnos de la ciudad y bueno…

—Chocamos contra un árbol y despertamos en una habitación a varios kilómetros más adelante, que era un burdel, creo —agregó Himuro.

Alex puso sus ojos verdes en el pelirrojo y sonrió cariñosamente.

—Pero, más que nada, me alegra que hayas recuperado tu memoria, Taiga.

—Hah, sí… —Kagami sonrió y asintió.

La mujer rubia luego se concentró en su hijo y en como Kuroko le explicaba algunas cosas de los posibles responsables, pero Kagami no prestó atención a nada.

Su vista estaba perdida en algún punto, pese a que sentía la mirada profunda de Aomine sobre su cara. Y eso solo hizo que uno de sus tantos recuerdos recuperados se adueñara de su mente otra vez…

* * *

 _Era el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Himuro y gracias a sus excelentes dotes en la cocina que poseía Kagami, este había decidido hacerle chocolates en forma de bolitas al pelinegro, como parte de su regalo, porque le gustaba consentirlo con la comida y sus postres favoritos._

— _Taiga, te vez tan apuesto con ese delantal —musitó Himuro con una sonrisa, recargándose en la barra de la cocina, mientras que el pelirrojo terminaba de verter el chocolate caliente y líquido en los moldes._

— _Deja eso, Tatsuya, me desconcentras —refunfuñó Kagami, pero luego sonrió y pasó su brazo por la cintura de aquel cuerpo para besarlo, aunque en la otra mano tenía sujeto el recipiente de los moldes de chocolate._

 _Ya llevaban tres años de noviazgo, sorprendente todavía seguía siendo un secreto para sus padres y el mundo. Solo esperarían hasta cumplir los dieciocho años para poder ser más libres en su relación, ambos lo comprendían, aunque había veces en las que a los chicos no les gustaba contenerse por algún suceso._

— _Vaya, te cortaste por lo que te dije, ¿no? —rió Himuro, tras terminar el beso, causando un chasquido— Yo me hago cargo._

 _Kagami no dijo nada, solo vio como los finos labios del pelinegro comenzaron a chupar su dedo, lamiéndolo de manera inocentemente provocativa. Pese a la experiencia que ahora tenía, todavía seguía avergonzándose por ciertas cosas._

 _Como en esta ocasión, sin embargo, sonrió ladino._

— _No hagas eso aquí o no podré esperar hasta que el chocolate se enfríe —repuso Kagami, inclinándose para besar la frente ajena._

— _De todos modos se calentaría luego —aventuró Himuro con risita, porque era obvio que todo ese chocolate que su novio preparo no sería para comer. Al menos, no de la manera convencional._

 _En respuesta, los ojos de Kagami brillaron con diversión y cierto deseo, a lo que Tatsuya le terminó poniendo chocolate en los labios para así besarlos lentamente, mordiéndolos y succionándolos uno por uno, inferior y superior._

 _El pelirrojo suspiró por eso y dejó el recipiente de chocolates en la barra, para sujetar de la cadera al pelinegro con fuerza y crear un beso frenético y profundo. Uno en el que sus lenguas no estuvieron presentes, porque ese ósculo más que nada fue tierno._

— _Feliz cumpleaños, Tatsuya —susurró Kagami a la vez que besaba ese cuello que lo enloquecía._

* * *

Taiga cerró los ojos unos momentos por ese recuerdo y apretó los labios.

¡Agh! Sentía tanta maldita frustración por todas las cosas que había olvidado, por todas las cosas que dejó atrás, se sentía como un vil traidor, a pesar de que parte de su ser sabía no tenía la culpa, porque todo pasó por el accidente ese, donde estaba manejando… Y donde no pudo proteger a Himuro.

Genial, como si ya no se sintiera mal, ahora una emoción más se añadió a su mente y pecho.

Gracias a aquella discusión con su madre hace unos momentos, fue inevitable que no recordara aquel momento en que fueron descubiertos…

* * *

 _La lluvia caía esa vez con fuerza, afortunadamente no habían truenos ni nada por el estilo, porque si no sería un problema para Kagami el no poder oír los gemidos de su amado pelinegro._

 _Himuro estaba moviendo las caderas al compás de las embestidas con que arremetía el pelirrojo, golpeando su punto especial desesperadamente, haciéndolo vibrar desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Él estaba en cuatro, apretando una almohada y con los cabellos alborotados, sonrojado y gimiendo suave y fuertemente,_

— _Agh, tan hermoso que eres, Tatsuya —jadeó Kagami, pues su pareja tenía el rostro de lado y podía ver perfectamente como abría la boca para gemir._

 _El interior del pelinegro le apretaba con fuerza descomunal, le hacía sentir en el cielo, era una pasión desbordante no de lujuria, aquí se notaba cierta inocencia en todos los actos. Porque pese al calor sofocante del ejercicio íntimo sexual, ambos cuerpos y acciones eran capaces de crear una frescura acogedora, algo que les teñía el corazón y los alzaba._

 _Afortunadamente, ese día tenían la casa para ellos solos, por obra y gracia de Alex, puesto ella fue la primera en saber de su verdadera relación, pues su sexto sentido de madre se lo decía cada que veía a Tatsuya y aunque al principio habló con los chicos, alegando también eso de que eran hermanastros, guardó el secreto. Quizá no lo aceptó tan rápido, para ella no era fácil ver a dos chicos que consideraba como sus hijos que pasaban como hermanos ante la sociedad, teniendo una relación de pareja. Pero ella tenía una mente abierta, dado que era bisexual y no veía nada malo en que dos chicos se amasen._

 _Por eso es que podían tener más seguido la casa para ellos solos. Aunque a Alex no le parecía correcto que lo escondieran de Yuu, mas Kagami y Himuro habían dicho que lo harían al cumplir los dieciocho, por cualquier cosa._

 _Cuando los dos muchachos culminaron en un orgasmo, cansados, Kagami abrazó por detrás al pelinegro, repartiendo besos por toda su espalda y cuello, con cariño, haciendo a Himuro sonreír y suspirar._

— _Deberíamos bañarnos…_

— _¿Y tener otra ronda? —inquirió Kagami, aparentemente haciéndose el desentendido._

— _Tal vez… —Himuro le vio travieso, pese a su rostro tranquilo._

 _Se pasaron toda la tarde haciendo el amor tantas veces, que de no ser porque los dos eran deportistas, no hubieran aguantado el ritmo._

 _Ya habían salido del baño, envueltos cada uno en una bata celeste, así bajaron del segundo piso para prepararse un bocadillo y ver una película en la habitación. Sus padres llegarían hasta mañana, así que no habría problema._

 _Los dos chicos empezaron un pequeño juego de atrapadillas, en donde Himuro le había quitado al pelirrojo el traste que contenía una ensalada de carne, la cual no le dejaba probar._

— _¡Tatsuya, regrésalo! —exclamó Kagami, no con furia, al contrario, sonreía._

— _Primero debes atraparme, Taiga —Himuro sonrió y comió una bolita de carne de la ensalada._

 _La carrera no duró mucho y cuando Kagami atrapó finalmente a su pareja, le sujetó del rostro con una mano y con la otra la cadera, para morderle el cuello como castigo. Himuro simplemente suspiró y rió, poniéndose una bolita de carne en la boca y animando que el otro la comiera con él._

 _Y Taiga así lo hizo, junto sus bocas para morder aquella carne, pero tan pronto masticó, devoró los labios ajenos con saña, así que Tatsuya tuvo que dejar sobre el sofá el tazón de la ensalada—ambos chicos estaban sentados ahí ahora— para acariciarle el pecho al pelirrojo._

 _El beso poco a poco pasó de ser uno tierno a ser uno apasionado, con Himuro sentado a horcajadas sobre Kagami, quien le acariciaba las piernas, subiéndole poco a poco la bata._

 _Sin embargo, lo que el pelirrojo había olvidado, es que su madre, Mika, tenía el duplicado de la casa, luego de convencer a su padre, para que así pudiera visitarlo cuando quisiera._

— _Taiga, cariño… —Mika sonrió cuando le pareció escuchar a su hijo, pero su cara se llenó de horror con la escena que vio al llegar a la sala— ¡¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?!_

 _Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron y al apartarse, el tazón de carne se derramó en el suelo, quebrándose._

* * *

Kagami se sintió con frustrado tras ese recuerdo. A veces pensaba que si hubiera sido su padre él que los hubiera encontrado así, las cosas no hubiesen sido tan destructivas luego.

Sin darse cuenta, tenía una postura un tanto tensa.

—Kagami-kun, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la calmada voz de Kuroko, viéndolo con atención.

—Ah…, sí, solo me dolió la cabeza —mintió Kagami.

El peliceleste hizo que le creyó.

Justo en ese momento, los ojos rubíes de Taiga, se encontraron con los zafiros de Daiki. Sus miradas no se apartaron, parecía como si hablaran así, pero no lo hacían, aunque si eran capaces de leerse mutuamente.

Aomine sentía la tremenda confusión, frustración y desesperación del pelirrojo, que incluso se sintió aturdido y preocupado, pero no sabía qué hacer con ello, solo mirar. En ese terreno, él no sabía que actuar, porque ahora sentía que el Taiga que veían sus ojos, no era el mismo.  
Kagami, sentía el descontento, la ansiedad e irritación del peliazul por toda esta situación que no comprendía del todo, pero que se daba una idea. Tampoco sabía que decir ahora, ¿cómo empezar?

Y además, el lugar no era el apropiado.

Bien podrían irse los dos, pero tal parecía que ninguno daba iniciativa con el pretexto de "esperamos saber cómo estará Kise". Añadido que no ayudaba mucho que Himuro siguiera ahí, es decir, él entendía que el pelirrojo debía hablar con el peliazul, pero no quería dejarlo solo cuando notaba su frustración y confusión, porque si, el pelinegro también podía notarlo, aunque no con la misma claridad.

No del mismo modo en que se comunicaba Kagami con el moreno, que parecía casi telepáticamente y con las miradas, sin necesidad de tocarse.

Himuro y el pelirrojo siempre se leyeron con la forma física, es decir, por acciones del otro, sí se tensaba por segundos, si repetía mucho un gesto o cosas así.

En ningún momento los orbes rubíes y zafiros dejaron de verse, hasta que el doctor ahí hizo acto de presencia para informarles el estado de Kise, ¿cuánto tiempo es que pasaron viéndose?

—Doctor, ¿cómo está Kise-kun? —preguntó Kuroko con una ligera nota ansiosa en su voz, pese a su inexpresión.

—Él está bien, la operación salió muy bien. Ahora está descansando en la habitación, todavía no ha despertado.

— ¿Puedo ir a verlo? —cuestionó otra vez Kuroko, frunciendo por unos segundos los labios.

—Claro, pueden pasar. Pero uno por uno —el doctor asintió, con gesto serio.

Por esa interrumpción, la atención de Kagami volvió a perderse, con su mirada en otro lado que no era Aomine, este último de igual modo había roto la conexión visual y cuando regresó la mirada hacía el pelirrojo, sintió un mar de dolor, por toda la incertidumbre. Era obvio también que Kagami estaba pensando en algo más, su expresión con un tinte de anhelo lo dejó claro.

* * *

 _Ya había pasado un año desde que Kagami dejó la casa de su padre para irse con Himuro a otro estado, gracias a que los dos tenían buenos ahorros, no hubo problema alguno, al menos para encontrar un lugar sencillo donde quedarse, así podrían mantenerse en lo que conseguían un trabajo. Cosa que era algo difícil, porque su padre, Yuu al ser bastante conocido, les causó ciertos problemas donde debían ser discretos sino querían que este los encontrara._

 _Más de una vez, Kagami pensó que su padre recurriría a la policía o su madre, por ser ambos menores de edad todavía—por ello dejaron evidencia donde no responsabilizaban a Alex, para no meterla en problemas—, pero no fue así, lo que supuso un alivio._

 _Tatsuya había elegido un mini departamento, bastante acogedor y barato. No les costó acostumbrarse a su cambio de vida social, además se amaban bastante como para que el dinero les hiciera perecer sus sentimientos. Ya habían logrado superar los celos de habilidades—al menos por parte del pelinegro—, así que podrían con ello. Este mismo consiguió trabajo como cajero de un restaurante y Taiga como el cocinero de ese mismo lugar._

 _Si bien sus ingresos eran bajos, podían mantenerse mutuamente, además que luego de tres meses de su nueva vida, Alex consiguió contactarlos y les ayudaba con los gastos de la renta, porque ella apoyaba a sus hijos._

 _Las mañanas en aquella habitación pintada de color pastel que impedía que los rayos del sol brillaran ahí y por eso siempre amaba dormir ahí, siempre eran tranquilas y perfectas.  
Aunque no era solo por es que era lo mejor de despertar ahí. _

_El olor que llenaba su nariz era relajado, fresco. Esa presencia le llenaba de paz, lo hacía sentir tan bien. Esa esencia que liberaba Himuro siempre, era como una droga para él._

 _Besó ese cuerpo terso más de una vez, abrazandolo con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno. Qué bueno que era fin de semana, así podía pasar todo el día en la cama con él sin necesidad de ir a trabajar._

— _Taiga… —susurró Himuro, despertándose con una suave sonrisa y acariciando los cabellos rojos de su novio con cariño— Me haces cosquillas —se estremeció ligeramente al sentir la respiración ajena en su pecho y por ello hundió su rostro en los cabellos ajenos de olor silvestre y fuerte._

— _Estoy feliz —repuso Kagami con una sonrisa y acarició la espalda ajena, pasando por su cintura y cadera también sin doble intención._

— _Yo también —Himuro sujetó del rostro al chico para alzarlo y poder besarlo cariñosamente._

 _El pelirrojo correspondió de inmediato, disfrutando el chasquido de sus labios en contacto con los ajenos y mientras ese ósculo continuaba, jaló de la cintura al pelinegro para situarlo encima de su cuerpo. Himuro se embrocó sobre su novio, acomodando sus piernas en cada costado, casi sobre la pelvis ajena; sintió como las manos de Kagami le recorrían su espalda, así que él le acarició los brazos y pecho. Ambos chicos estaban desnudos, siempre dormían así._

— _No podemos quedarnos todo el día en cama, Taiga —dijo Himuro con la respiración agitada, rompiendo lentamente el beso, pero dándole un lametón a los labios ajenos._

 _Kagami suspiró descontento, pero sonrió por el otro gesto._

— _Supongo que para eso será utilizada la tarde, ¿no? —de otro giro, dejo ahora el cuerpo del pelinegro debajo suyo._

 _Himuro sonrió y le acarició las mejillas, rozando sus narices en un gesto dulce._

— _Hace mucho que no jugamos basquetbol, quiero jugar contigo hoy._

— _Es cierto. De acuerdo, vamos a la cancha de siempre y ahí jugaremos —Kagami le miró a los ojos acarició los labios ajenos con su dedo pulgar al sujetarle el rostro._

— _Taiga —llamó Himuro, viéndole aparentemente serio con intensidad._

— _¿Hm? —Kagami correspondió esa mirada._

— _Te amo —Himuro dio un corto beso al chico y sonrió._

 _Kagami sonrió de igual modo, a tantos años de relación, ya no se avergonzaba por expresar sus sentimientos, al menos no con su pareja._

— _Y yo te amo a ti._

— _¿Sabes? Hoy cumplimos cinco años de estar juntos —recordó Himuro, abriendo un poco sus piernas para que el pelirrojo se acomodara mejor al estar sobre de sí._

 _Los dos se estremecieron ligeramente, porque cierta parte de su cuerpo entró en contacto._

— _Lo sé, Tatsuya, y cada día que pasa me convenzo más de que solo quiero estar a tu lado —expresó Kagami, besando el cuello ajeno, con algo de nerviosismo sin entender por qué._

 _El aludido chico suspiró y ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio al otro._

— _Taiga, yo no dudo en vivir toda mi entera existencia contigo —Himuro le abrazó con fuerza._

 _Sus corazones empezaron a latir desbocadamente, que incluso ellos mismos los sentían contra su pecho, al estar abrazados así._

— _E-entonces… Hagamoslo, Tatsuya —ahora Kagami comprendió porque el nerviosismo inicial y pese a que sintió algo de vergüenza, alzó el rostro para ver intensamente a los al otro—. Compartamos toda nuestra vida juntos, tú y yo._

 _Los ojos de Himuro se abrieron como platos y una felicidad desbordante se creó por todo su pecho._

— _T-Taiga…, tú, ¿acaso estás diciendo que…n-nos casemos? —su rostro se ruborizó ligeramente._

 _Kagami le miró decidido y asintió, ruborizándose del mismo modo._

— _Incluso he dejado a mi madre y padre para estar contigo, no podría estar más seguro de que solo quiero estar toda mi vida contigo._

— _Hah… eres un tonto —Himuro frunció los labios y sonrió, con sus ojos cristalizándose unos momentos. En efecto, este era uno de los mejores días de su vida—. Pero acepto, acepto compartir toda mi vida junto a ti, Taiga._

 _El pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja, ansioso y plenamente feliz._

 _Y entonces, ese día, se olvidaron de salir a jugar, prefiriendo quedándose en la cama, haciendo el amor todo el día._

* * *

El corazón de Kagami dio un vuelco por ese recuerdo y de pronto sintió una profunda tristeza, así como un nudo en la garganta. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Sus emociones estaban desatadas, porque todavía podía sentir la felicidad de ese recuerdo, pese a los dos años que ya había pasado. _Maldita sea_ , pensó.

Qué suerte que Aomine no estaba ahí para ver esa expresión dolorosa en el rostro de Kagami, porque se fue a ver a Kise junto con Momoi, sino, seguramente ahí no hubiera podido más y el show empezaría.

Himuro veía al pelirrojo, pero no decía nada, porque estaba seguro no le escucharía, ya que seguía viéndose ensimismado en los recuerdos y casi podía predecir lo que seguramente estaba recordando. De modo que, lo único que pudo hacer, fue sujetarle de la mano.

Kagami le devolvió el agarre por inercia, porque en efecto, su mente estaba justamente donde todo esto empezó.

* * *

 _La pareja de chicos ahora comprometidos, estaban yendo a Las Vegas, ahí se podrían casar rápido y sin tanto jaleo. Alex incluso iría, le avisaron, aprovechando que Taiga ya era mayor de edad desde hace una semana._

 _Estaban completamente felices, no solo porque ese día se casarían, sino porque como regresaron al juego de basquetbol cada fin de semana, un trabajo espléndido les llegó a ambos, porque resultó que uno de los técnicos de los profesionales llegó para recolectar talento como raraz veces hacían. Y por supuesto que lo encontró en Kagami y Himuro, no dudando en ofrecerles el trabajo, mismo que habían aceptado, además de que estarían en el mismo equipo, que resultó ser mejor, porque seguramente para los dos ahora sería más difícil separar sus emociones si se enfrentaran en un partido._

 _De modo que ya tenían un nuevo trabajo mucho mejor y la vida parecía sonreírles en todo su explendor._

 _Taiga era quien iba manejando, aunque al principio le había dicho a Tatsuya que mejor se fueran en algún transporte para que así descansaran mejor, aunque gastaran más.  
El automóvil donde iban, se los prestó uno de sus amigos que hicieron al jugar basquetbol._

 _Eran como las seis de la tarde y ya les faltaba menos de medio camino para llegar, ambos chicos iban platicando animadamente a la vez que Himuro le iba dando de comer a su pareja para que no se desconcentrara del camino._

 _Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que una camioneta se hizo presente en la carretera. No era como los demás que iban por ahí, porque les dio un empujón de advertencia._

— _¿Quién mierda es ese tipo? —bufó Kagami, completamente molesto._

— _Tranquilo, Taiga, tal vez solo quiere pasar. Dale el paso —contestó Himuro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y viendo por el espejo retrovisor._

— _Podría tocar el claxon —Kagami frunció el ceño. Pero este sería un excelente día, así que no quería arruinarse el humor por otros idiotas, así que se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar._

 _Pero la famosa camioneta los igualó en el camino y empezó a empujarles el automóvil._

— _¡Pero, ¿qué mierda?! ¡¿Intenta sacarnos del camino?! —bramó Kagami, ahora sí, furioso. Así que no lo pensó y aceleró._

— _Taiga, no conduzcas tan rápido, ten cuidado porque estamos en el sentido contrario —dijo Himuro, ahora preocupado, mirando atentamente la calle. Todavía no venía algún carro en ese sentido, así que por ahora estaban bien._

— _Ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que esos imbéciles nos saquen —Kagami tenía una expresión fiera en el rostro—. No me perdonaría si te pasara algo, Tatsuya._

— _Taiga… —Himuro le miró y sonrió ligeramente. Ah, como lo amaba._

 _Recibieron otro empujón que les hizo romper el momento y el pelirrojo gruñó. La camioneta seguían alcazandolos y no les dejaba regresar al mismo carril de al principio, los iba presionando y dando empujones._

— _Sujetate, Tatsuya —ordenó Kagami con fuerza, completamente concentrado._

— _Taiga, ¿qué…?_

 _Himuro no pudo completar la frase, porque el chirrido de los neumáticos no lo dejó y tuvo que agarrarse bien de su asiento por la tremenda voltereta que el pelirrojo hizo.  
Estaban regresando. _

— _Lo siento, pero debo hacer que los perdamos —aclaró Kagami._

 _Mas la persecución no se detuvo ahí, porque la bendita camioneta hizo lo mismo y sin complicaciones, volviendo a empujar el automóvil de los dos chicos._

 _Por la anterior voltereta que Kagami dio, ahora iba manejando en el carril contrario, ya que iban de regreso. Estaban en plena autopista y debía pensar en algo o rápido._

— _¡Taiga, cámbiate de carril! —exclamó Himuro, intentando alejar el pánico de su ser, cuando otro auto particular apareció._

— _Mierda —pero Kagami logró cambiarse al carril correspondiente justo a tiempo._

— _Parece que ya lo perdimos —suspiró Himuro, viendo hacia atrás._

— _Mientras ese maldito siga ahí, no podremos llegar. Tendremos que quedarnos en algún pueblo cercano, porque conducir hasta regresar sería peligroso también —comentó Kagami, alterado todavía._

 _La tranquilidad solo les duró cinco minutos, porque de la nada, otra camioneta de diferente color llegó tras ellos hasta situarse a su lado y les empujó con fuerza._

— _¡¿Hay otra?! —Kagami apretó los dientes._

 _Iba a intentar dar otra voltereta, pero no fijó su vista hacia delante, porque como iba en el carril correcto, jamás pensó que otra camioneta llegara desde el frente._

— _¡Taiga, cuidado! —gritó Himuro, ahora sí preso del pánico._

 _Pero Kagami no pudo hacer nada y aquella nueva camioneta les empujó con fuerza desde frente de un jalón, para luego darles otro remate por detrás. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que lo único que los dos chicos pudieron hacer, fue tomarse de las manos, mientras por el impacto, la consciencia les abandonaba y su automóvil caía por el barranco._

* * *

—Kagamin, ya puedes ir a ver a Ki-chan —avisó Momoi por tercera vez, con los ojos bastante preocupados de ver como el pelirrojo empuñaba las manos.

—Taiga, ya puedes ir a ver a tu amigo —dijo Himuro también.

—Ah, sí, lo siento. Ahora voy —Kagami sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

A Momoi no se escapó el dato de que aquel pelinegro tenía sujeto de la mano al pelirrojo. Himuro le soltó justo cuando Aomine estaba regresando también, acompañado de una enfermera.

— ¿Taiga, Tatsuya? —dijo la enfermera, sorprendida de ver a los chicos.

— ¡¿Anna?! —exclamaron tanto Himuro como Kagami al ver a una de sus amigas que conocieron en sus juegos de basquetbol callejero, pero que tuvo que irse de América por razones familiares.

— ¡Dios santo, sí son ustedes! ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos! —Anna saludó efusivamente— ¿Cómo han estado chicos? Lo último que supe de ustedes es que se comprometieron, ¿para cuándo es la boda? ¿O ya se casaron? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Aquella declaración dejó a todos los presentes impresionados y sin habla, incluso a Kuroko—que apenas venía de ver a Kise— lo dejó estático.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, y sí Aomine antes sintió dolor, esto fue mucho peor.

* * *

 _ **JUASJUASJUAS.**_

 _ **Sí, es una manera muy directa de cómo ahora Aomine se entera de la verdadera relación entre Kagami y Himuro. Pero como saben, mi vena del drama es grande, hahaha.**_

 _ **No diré mucho, porque les dejo un capítulo más. (?)**_


	27. Lo que no quiero saber

_**Un capítulo extra para que disfruten uwu**_

* * *

En la sala, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

Estaba Kagami, que se quedó con la boca seca, porque justamente aquellas palabras tenían que salir cuando cierto peliazul estaba ahí, cuando ni siquiera le había aclarado las cosas y así se enteraba. Y Himuro, en otra ocasión, quizá se hubiera sentido bien, pero no ahora que sabía eso podía traerle problemas al pelirrojo, donde terminaría sufriendo también.

Kuroko y Momoi miraron al peliazul, la chica algo ansiosa, los dos esperando la reacción que tendría, porque ni siquiera en su expresión se podía percibir, pero definitivamente no sería nada buena.

Aomine estaba… destruido interiormente, sí. Podría ser frío, un cabrón, un egocéntrico o narcisista, alguien mandón, todo lo que quisiera, pero enterarse que el chico que amaba estaba comprometido o quizá hasta casado con alguien más a quien no recordaba, era un puto calvario.

Sabía que Kagami no tenía la culpa, sabía bien que él tenía amnesia, mas gracias a esa maldita declaración por parte de esa enfermera, ahora el moreno estaba dudando de todo. Era imposible que no estuviera dudando de los sentimientos del pelirrojo hacía él. Ahora lo comprendía todo, claro, todo fue de un jalón, porque sintió como si el mar completo y frío, le cayera encima, sumergiéndolo en un escozor doloroso en cada célula de su cuerpo. Fue increíble que su expresión no se descompusiera por eso. Aunque luego su mirada se tornó sombría.

No se iba a quedar como el segundo plato en la mesa de Kagami, su orgullo estaba herido casi como lo estaba su corazón y sus sentimientos. Quería golpear y destruir toda la maldita ciudad, quería… quería mandarlos al diablo a todos y ya.

Nunca en su vida había sentido el dolor que parecía que quería dejarlo sin aire y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, mucho menos al estar frente a Himuro y Kagami.

Sus hombros se tensaron y su expresión se volvió fiera.

No dijo nada, porque supo que si lo hacía, iba a explotar ahí mismo y no les iba a dar el gusto. Simplemente pasó de largo en la sala y salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Dai-chan, espera! —pidió Momoi, dispuesta a salir tras su amigo, pero el peliceleste la detuvo, sujetándole del hombro con suavidad.

—Momoi-san, es mejor que lo dejes solo ahora, no eres tú quien debe de hablar con él —dijo Kuroko, calmado como siempre y miró al pelirrojo.

Kagami le devolvió la mirada unos segundos, porque su rostro y ojos siguieron el trayecto del peliazul hasta que salió del hospital, extendió la mano como para querer detenerlo, pero la presencia de Himuro le hizo sentir indeciso. ¿Y ahora qué mierda iba a hacer? ¿Qué camino tomaría ahora? Ya sabía que debía hablar con Aomine, pero él pretendía hablar primero con Himuro, es decir, a él le debía más cosas… ¿o no?, pero ahora que el moreno se había enterado de todo así, sabía que también urgía hablar con él.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y maldijo por dentro. Quería ir tras Aomine, sin embargo no quería dejar solo ahí a Himuro.

A los dos les debía una explicación, mas no sabía a quién dársela primero.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo que no debía? —masculló Anna, ahora confundida por las cosas que sucedieron.

—No te preocupes, Anna, pero creo que mejor dejamos nuestra charla para otro día, ¿te parece? —Himuro le respondió con una sonrisa corta.

Anna suspiró y le sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón. Yo aún debo trabajar —la enfermera de veinticinco años, alta y de cuerpo esbelto con el cabello negro y ojos azules, se despidió de los chicos.

El pelirrojo apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

—Taiga, no te preocupes ahora por mí. Yo puedo esperar —habló Himuro, mirando al pelirrojo con serenidad.

Los ojos de Kagami volaron al chico.

—Pero, Tatsuya, nosotros…

—Sé bien que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar —Himuro sonrió débilmente—. Pero parece que es más importante que hables con él ahora.

—Tatsuya…

—Anda, no puedo dejar que las cosas se compliquen más para ti, Taiga —insistió Himuro.

—Ve, Taiga, aquí estaré con Tatsuya —se metió la voz de Alex, que hasta ahora había estado callada y de espectadora. Esto le recordó tanto a los dramas de novelas que leía.

—Kagami-kun, no deberías dudar ahora —susurró Kuroko.

El nombrado chico simplemente asintió y salió corriendo de la sala de espera para luego salir del hospital.

—Tetsu-kun, ¿crees que esto se arreglará? —cuestionó Momoi, sujetándose de las manos y mirando por donde se fue el pelirrojo.

—Seamos positivos —respondió Kuroko, la verdad es que ni él era capaz de saber cómo esto se solucionaría.

Himuro suspiró y se reclinó en la pared, para esperar a su madre que fue al baño. Ahora que el pelirrojo ya no estaba en el hospital, quizá no era prudente quedarse más tiempo ahí.

—Moo, ¿por qué Aka-chin no está aquí? —la perezosa voz de Murasakibara se escuchó en la sala.

Tatsuya pareció reconocer ese timbre de voz, así que fue inevitable que sus ojos volaran hacía el recién llegado.

—Muk-kun, pensé que no querías venir —repuso Momoi, viendo con incertidumbre al gigante chico.

—Aka-chin me dijo que viniera a ver como estaban —explicó Murasakibara, frunciendo los labios. Se notaba que quería comer, mas no podía hacerlo ahí en sala del hospital.

— ¿Por qué no vino Akashi-kun? —preguntó Kuroko, alzando su vista.

—Oh, Kuro-chin —Murasakibara sonrió para alborotar los cabellos celestes del más pequeño—. Él me dijo que tuvo un problema con el arresto y que tardaría —contestó arrastrando las palabras.

El peliceleste frunció el ceño con algo de irritación y dio un manotazo al pelimorado para que dejara su cabello. Aun actitud muy inusual en él.

—Ya veo, pero no hagas eso, Murasakibara-kun —regañó.

—Ah, lo siento, ¿te enojaste? —inquirió Atsushi sin preocupación alguna.

 _Él es como un niño_ , pensó Himuro, que no fue capaz de dejar de ver a semejante chico de cabellos morados. Era la segunda vez que lo veía y seguía impresionándose por esa altura tan atípica en los rasgos japoneses, pero de alguna manera, lucía bien en ese chico.

El pelimorado sintió la mirada fija de alguien, por lo que sus orbes buscaron al dueño, encontrándose con ese pelinegro con el que chocó en la noche, ¿cómo es que lo volvía a ver de nuevo y en el mismo lugar que a sus amigos? Eso era raro. Pero no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, Murasakibara no pasó por alto el brillo de nostalgia y tristeza de aquel chico. No le gustó que darse cuenta de eso, le hiciera querer acercársele, pues evitaba siempre los problemas ajenos, era demasiado cansador meterse en asuntos de otras personas.

Contra su voluntad, sí terminó acercándose a Himuro al momento en que abrió una cajita de pocky y se la extendió.

—Puedes tomar uno, los dulces siempre alegran a las personas —comentó Murasakibara con pereza, pero viéndolo fijamente.

—Muk-kun… —susurró Momoi, con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver al otro ofrecer de sus dulces a un desconocido.

Kuroko no dijo nada, pero de igual forma mostró sorpresa en su mirada.

—… Gracias —respondió Himuro, luego de recuperarse de la impresión que sintió cuando el pelimorado se le acercó tanto y de pasó, porque fue capaz de notar su tristeza, siendo que él podía ocultar bien sus emociones. No dudó y tomó uno de los dulces en forma de delgados palillos de galleta, cubiertos de chocolate duro.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Murasakibara, viendo ahora esos labios comer el dulce. No pudo resistirse más y también agarró un dulce, olvidándose de lo que cierto pelirrojo le dijo.

—Himuro Tatsuya, mucho gusto —el chico mordió el pocky y sus ojos grises estaban fijos en los morados—. ¿Y tú?

—Murasakibara Atsushi —el gigante también mordió del dulce, examinando al otro, como si estuviera a punto de comprar el mejor dulce de la tienda.

— ¿Qué pasa con el ambiente que generan esos dos? —quiso saber Alex, de pronto. Porque no hacía mucho llegó del baño y su hijo ni atención le puso por estar hablando con aquel tremendo chico de más de dos metros.

—Podría decirse que Muk-kun quedó atrapado —masculló Momoi con una sonrisita.

—Me parece que esos dos ya se habían visto antes o algo similar, porque Murasakibara-kun no comparte su comida con ningún desconocido —aclaró Kuroko.

—Eso es cierto, a duras penas nos llega a invitar a nosotros —agregó Momoi con un puchero.

—Hm… —Alex observó fijamente a su hijo y al pelimorado, se impresionó por completo del aura que desprendía este último, porque dejaba en claro que jugaba basquetbol y parecía como si fuera un profesional. Por otro lado, también eso fue porque notó que la sonrisa de su hijo, se sentía diferente.

Pero todavía era demasiado pronto para sacar hipótesis o conclusiones.

—Bueno, Atsushi, gracias por el dulce —Himuro terminó de comerse el pocky y sonrió gentil.

—…Hm —Murasakibara asintió, luego de quedársele viendo fijo por casi un minuto tras escuchar su nombre de pila de esa voz tan tranquila. Generalmente quizá le hubiera molestado que un desconocido le llamara con tanta confianza, pero no fue así. Y prefirió no hacer caso a ello.

En ese momento, Himuro por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre rubia ahí, que le veía.

—Debo irme, Atsushi —se despidió, alzando una mano.

El pelimorado frunció ligeramente el ceño y sujetó la muñeca ajena con firmeza. Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, puso la caja de pocky en la mano ajena.

—Adiós, Muro-chin —Murasakibara lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para irse a sentar junto al peliceleste y la pelirosa.

El aludido parpadeó perplejo por ese acto y de alguna manera, se sintió bien por ese gesto.

—Si me siguen viendo así, me dan ganas de aplastarlos —musitó Murasakibara con desinterés, abriendo una bolsa de palomitas.

Satsuki y Kuroko simplemente intercambiaron una mirada, pero en efecto, todavía era demasiado pronto para empezar a pensar de más.

* * *

Kagami había corrido tan pronto piso la banqueta fuera del hospital. No sabía exactamente que camino seguir, simplemente siguió por instinto el trayecto que sería el camino para ir a la casa del peliazul. Pero ya llevaba rato corriendo y aún no lo veía.

El pelirrojo se sentía completamente… mal, sí, mal. Ni siquiera sabía como rayos empezaría a hablar delante de Aomine, porque era más que obvio lo furioso que se fue del hospital. En el fondo de su pecho un sentimiento de temor se alojó, no era una persona negativa, aunque sí realista, mas no quería pensar de más, ni tratar de adivinar que podría pasar cuando se lo encontrara. Solo sabía que debía hablar con él, explicarle que todo estaba muy confuso para él, porque no solo lo amaba a él.

Por más complicada y enredada que fuera la verdad, era así. Los sentimientos de Taiga hacía Himuro no desaparecieron por haberse enamorado de Aomine.

Era por eso que aquella vez que se encontró a Tatsuya y este le besó, sintió el deseo de corresponder, era por eso que se sentía tan apegado a él, era por eso que de igual forma simplemente no dejaba de preocuparse o sentirse mal cuando el tema de su amnesia salía a flote.

Era por eso que no se deshizo de su anillo de compromiso, el cual colgaba de su cuello con la cadena de plata.

Sí, recordar ese gran amor por Himuro lo tenía ahora en completa confusión. Pero no por eso significaba que lo que sentía por Aomine disminuyó, al contrario, ese sentimiento de amor intenso seguía palpitando con frenesí.

El lío era que amaba a los dos.

Taiga suspiró y se detuvo en una esquina para recuperar la respiración. Fue ahí cuando por fin vio al peliazul, sentado en la cancha donde a veces se reunían, esa que estaba cerca de la casa de este.

— ¡Aomine! —le llamó y corrió hacía él.

Pero el nombrado chico, frunció el ceño.

El hecho que el pelirrojo le fuera a buscar no supo si debía alegrarle o darle un mal presagio. Porque en estos momentos no quería ni verlo, puesto ni siquiera era capaz de asimilar de lo que se acababa de enterar y siendo como era, ahora que tenía enfrente a su todavía novio, ya no se quedaría callado.

Los dos se miraron y el peliazul bufó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —inquirió con brusquedad e incorporándose. Habló así, como si estuviera enojado, porque no iba a dejar que el tinte de dolor se expresara ahí.

Mas Kagami no era tonto, conocía perfectamente al moreno y sentía bien lo mal que también la estaba pasando, pero eso no evitó que se molestara un poco. ¿A estas alturas de verdad se comportaba así? Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, estaba en todo su derecho, probablemente él reaccionaría así o peor si estuviera en el lugar del peliazul.

—Yo… necesitamos hablar —respondió Kagami al fin, luego de recuperar su respiración.

Aomine se rió por lo bajo y negó, con burla.

— ¿Y qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué ahora resulta que te vas a casar? —le miró con desdén— Oh, no, espera, tal vez incluso ya estés casado.

Eso fue como una bofetada para el pelirrojo, sintió un nudo en la garganta y apretó los labios. ¿De verdad ahora ya no confiaba en él como para creer eso? ¿Su confianza fue rota así de rápido? La respuesta parecía ser afirmativa y por ello es que el dolor empezó a alojarse en su pecho, así como la angustia empezaba a hacer presencia.

— ¡No es así! —exclamó y empuñó sus manos, enfrentando con la mirada al otro— No actúes de esa forma, déjame explicarte…

—Yo no quiero saber, Kagami. Nada —Aomine se puso serio, ¿qué no veía que no era capaz de aceptarlo? Sentía que si hablaba de esto, sería como echarle limón a sus heridas y entonces se derrumbaría. Y no quería hacerlo, era demasiado orgulloso como para permitirse eso.

—Aomine, ¡escúchame! —insistió Kagami, ahora tomándole de la muñeca.

— ¡Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de tu maldita relación con el imbécil de Himuro, maldita sea! —explotó Aomine, zafándose de ese agarre de un jalón y expresando acidez.

— ¡Deja de actuar así! —Kagami también empezaba a molestarse por ello, ¿por qué no podía permitir decirle las cosas? Él quería aclararle que no por haber recordado todo aquello le dejó de amar o algo similar, quería decirle como estaban sus sentimientos actuales. Quería contarle todo, tuviera o no su comprensión, pero quería aclarárselo, porque consideraba que el moreno tenía ese derecho de conocer y saberlo.

— ¡¿Y cómo quieres que actúe?! ¡¿Quieres que te felicite por qué ahora te vas a casar con Himuro?! —rugió Aomine.

— ¡Qué no es así, Aomine! ¡¿Por qué estás asumiendo que haré eso, idiota?! —Kagami lo miró con intensidad y el dolor también emanó de sus ojos rubíes. ¿En verdad el peliazul ahora estaba dudando de lo que sentía?, por más que fuera lógico, Kagami creía que dejó en claro a cada momento que su amor por él era tal, como para verse derrumbado por esto.

—… —Aomine apretó los dientes y luego sonrió con amargura y altividad— Deja de burlarte de mí, Kagami —negó un poco, como si esto fuera algo divertido—. Me bastó con solo ver como actuabas con ese bastardo luego de que recuperaras tu memoria.

—Eso no significa nada, Aomine. No es como tú lo estás queriendo creer —repitió Kagami—. Himuro y yo…

— ¡No me importa! No he caído tan bajo como para que vengas a contarme la bella relación que llevabas con ese tipejo —zanjó Aomine.

— ¡Maldita sea, contigo, Aomine! —Kagami le encaró furioso— ¡Escúchame! No estoy diciendo que me iré o me casaré con él, joder, ¡solo necesito tiempo para pensar, solo eso! ¡No es como si esto se acabara!

— ¡Tiempo y un demonio! Como si no supiera ese maldito truquito barato —Aomine no era idiota, aunque nunca antes hubiese tenido alguna relación seria, sabía bien lo que esas palabras significaban. Y es que, no lo había notado por todo el coraje que sentía ahora y las demás emociones en su cuerpo, pero la inseguridad se estaba apoderando de él, porque todo esto le llegó tan de repente.

En pocas palabras, él creía ahora que el pelirrojo no lo elegiría a él. Además que no ayudaba el hecho de que en su mente no dejara dejará de pensar en la discusión que tuvo con el pelinegro aquella vez en el centro comercial y esas palabras que el dijo, las cuales ahora las sentía tan ciertas.

Se sentía patético y odiaba sentirse así. ¿Quién le había dado el derecho a Kagami de hacerlo sentir así?, no podía permitirlo, no.

—No, Aomine, ¡no es así! —Kagami tensó la mandíbula— Ahora estoy completamente… confundido, solo necesito poner en orden lo que siento y…

—Y luego te irás, ya me la sé, Kagami —bufó Aomine.

— ¡Que no! Aomine, tú no tienes idea de cómo me siento…

—Ni quiero saberlo, Kagami, ¡no quiero saberlo! —Aomine volvió a explotar— ¿Sabes qué? Te voy ahorrar todo este maldito drama de _doramas_ , así que no te voy a dar el gusto de terminar esto a ti —sonrió con un gesto superior y se cruzó de brazos. Pero le estaba costando toda su voluntad el actuar como si esto no le interesara, dado que no era así, a él esto le estaba doliendo hasta el alma.

Sentía como poco a poco se estaba excavando un agujero negro en su pecho por esas palabras.

La expresión de Kagami se crispó cuando entendió el significado de esas palabras.

* * *

La semana para Yuu, el padre de Kagami, había pasado llena de teorías, con demasiadas cosas que pensar y no solamente por su trabajo, de hecho, su profesión ahora estaba ocupando el segundo lugar de sus prioridades por un motivo mucho más grande e importante: su hijo. Y no por el hecho de que quisiera hacer algo respecto al gusto que este tenía por los hombres, porque si bien él hubiera preferido que Taiga se enamorara de una mujer, seguía siendo su hijo y lo estaba aceptando como era e independientemente de la sexualidad que este quisiera tener, lo quería y le daría su apoyo. Justo como antes lo pensó.

Claro que, no negaba el hecho de que Mika había sabido manipularlo como quería, sobre todo porque la preocupación por su hijo tomó caminos que no debería, pero eso gracias a que los chismes en el mundo del espectáculo empezaron a crecer cuando se corrió el rumor de que ambos hijos estaban viviendo juntos en algún lugar del país, porque se habían peleado con su padre. Por eso, Yuu se había envuelto en un montón de preguntas donde sí o sí tenía que dar todas las respuestas antes de que su empresa estuviera en peligro con todas las inversiones que debía hacer y no debía dejar se fueran para atrás. Eso también controló un poco la situación, cegándolo.

No obstante, aunque no estuviera para nada de acuerdo con la relación que terminó dándose entre Kagami con Himuro, no era realmente extremista como para idear planes algo… perturbadores como alguna vez le llegó a comentar Mika, para hacer que ellos dos se separaran, porque fuera de todo el enojo, decepción, confusión y estrés que Yuu sentía, no quería lastimar a su hijo con algo como esos planes que incluían más violencia de la que le gustaría.

Afortunadamente, sola una vez escuchó ese comentario "casual" por parte de Mika, al cual le respondió con una negativa rotunda y seria, y así jamás su ex mujer volvió a decirle algo como eso, pese a que después las peleas empezaron a ser constantes y los problemas seguían.

Él creyó que esa tonta idea de Mika para elaborar "planes" y lograr separar a Taiga y Tatsuya, había desaparecido y la había dicho en su momento porque estaba desesperada y muy preocupada. Por eso no tuvo ninguna alerta en su persona.

Gracias a eso, es que por su mente tampoco pasó la malicia que le haría dudar o preguntar cosas, cuando se suscitó el accidente automovilístico entre Himuro y Kagami hace más de dos años. No tenía por qué creer nada más; las autoridades dijeron que por la investigación, había sido un intento de asalto, pero por el resultado, los ladrones se habían asustado y huyeron.

Convenientemente, luego de que diagnosticaran el estado de Kagami, Mika había saltado con su propuesta para llevarse a su hijo de regreso a Japón. Por supuesto que Yuu se negó al principio; él era un buen padre y para nada quería tener a su hijo lejos, más cuando estaba en ese estado tan crítico del mismo modo que Himuro. Pero si bien conocía a su ex mujer, era una manipuladora bastante buena y siempre se salía con la suya, puesto ella se aprovechó usando palabras sobre que así salvarían a Taiga de aquella abominable relación, entre otros comentarios por el estilo. Y el padre del pelirrojo, terminó mordiendo el anzuelo.

Sin embargo ahora, a una semana de la última vez que discutió con su ex mujer, en donde esta había dicho tales cosas que eran demasiado e incluso dichas con un tono de profundo rencor… Que empezó a sentir cierta aflicción. Y fue peor, cuando repasó en su mente aquella vez que fue el accidente de su hijo, cuando iban a las Vegas; Alex le había dicho que iban a casarse y que Himuro le había comentado que unos tipos les venían siguiendo, pero no que no parecían querer asaltarles realmente, sino los estaban orillando a salirse del camino y eso, era demasiada coincidencia, lo quisiera ver desde dónde quisiera.

Claro que para ser algo planeado, tenía que haber demasiada perfección como que justamente los resultados se dieran con que Kagami perdiera la memoria y Himuro quedara en coma o bien, era demasiada suerte. Aunque no sabía que pensar de eso. Todavía se negaba a creer por completo que eso había llegado a ser obra de… de Mika. Podía creer que el accidente fue provocado, pero no de ella, ¡sí después de todo era la madre de Taiga! ¿Cómo una madre podría desear y hacerle el mal a su propio hijo? Era demasiado.

Pero ahora que tenía la espina de la duda en su cabeza, Yuu no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta saber la verdad, para nada. Sobre todo, cuando tenía métodos para la investigación, por supuesto, aunque eso significara tener que traer a su mejor amigo desde Japón hasta América, valía la pena el gasto y todo. Y además, su amigo tampoco le negó la ayuda e incluso se ofreció el mismo a investigar el caso, como no, sí ese sujeto era el mejor detective en Japón, además del jefe de policía.

La puerta del despacho de Yuu sonó suavemente, era una de sus tres empleadas que trabajaban ahí en esa gran casa y que también le hacían compañía cuando tenía días de descanso.

—Adelante —permitió con neutralidad, tenía un libro turístico entre sus manos, mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio. Quizá hoy era su día libre, pero siempre gustaba de leer, además de que necesitaba tener su mente activa para lo que fuera que viniera.

—Señor, su visita ya está aquí —informó la amable empleada, que rondaría la edad de los cuarenta años y que aun así tenía una gesto bastante risueño, como si fuera una jovencita.

—Está bien, Catherine, dile que se ponga cómodo, ahora mismo voy a la sala —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, era imposible que las sonrisas no se contagiaran teniendo a aquella señora de ama doméstica.

La señora simplemente asintió y cerró cuando salió.

Yuu se incorporó y se estiró de brazos de forma discreta, una vez dejó el libro en la mesa. Estaba vestido de forma cómoda, pero elegante; una jersey rojo—pese al verano, dentro de su casa siempre había frío, debido al aire acondicionado— y un pantalón gris, calzando unas cómodas sandalias rojas. Suspiró y así salió de su despacho, recorriendo el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. Esta misma tenía un diseño europeo, con los tres sillones y en medio una mesa de madera café para el té o alguna merienda en las tardes; en el sillón de tres personas, estaba sentado un hombre de quizá su edad, de cabello castaño oscuro y vestía un elegante traje. Y su equipaje estaba a un lado.

—Vaya, no has cambiado en nada, Yuu —la voz ronca del señor se hizo presente y en su serio rostro, la sombra de una sonrisa se pudo ver.

—Tú tampoco, la verdad. Siempre has lucido como un hombre casado —espetó Yuu, alzando un poco las cejas al contemplarle—. Es bueno verte, Masaomi.

—Digo lo mismo, pero por tu llamada, estoy seguro de que no solo te pusiste en contacto conmigo para un reencuentro, ¿verdad? —Masaomi era muy intuitivo también, como no, era un prodigio, como casi toda su familia.

—Así es —Yuu se sentó al lado de su amigo y pidió a una de sus empleadas que pasaran alguna botana y bebidas, como buen anfitrión.

—Bueno, no te pongas con rodeos y dime lo que no pudiste decirme vía telefónica —alentó Masaomi, fijando su mirada en el contrario.

Yuu suspiró nuevamente, para él no era fácil decir lo que iba a decir, pese a todo, él tenía buenos sentimientos, sin embargo no le quedaba de otra si de verdad quería proteger a su hijo ahora.

—Necesito que abras el caso del accidente de hace dos años de mi hijo, Taiga, y busques si Mika tiene alguna relación con eso —dijo al fin, con gesto serio.

* * *

— ¿Q-qué estás… diciendo? —sus oídos empezaron a zumbar y su corazón aceleró de manera dolorosa. No de manera contenta como siempre pasaba cuando estaba con el peliazul, no, este ritmo era totalmente destructivo para su cuerpo.

Sí, Kagami quería tiempo… Pero no estaba insinuado el querer terminar con él.

Aunque la verdad, ¿qué esperaba? Era lógico que esto tendría que pasar, ¿no?, sí se supone quería un maldito tiempo para poner en orden sus sentimientos, era esto lo que debía pasar. Necesitaba estar soltero de cierta forma, para no terminar traicionado—todavía más, solo que esta vez sería de manera consciente— los sentimientos de ambos con lo que sea que fuera a hacer después.

Aomine tuvo que luchar con todo su ser para no ceder a su decisión cuando leyó el dolor en la expresión del pelirrojo. Porque se sintió mal ahora por eso.

No obstante, de ninguna manera podía permitirse el estar como el segundo o lo que fuera. No quería compartir el corazón de Kagami, no lo quería. No lo aceptaba, no lo haría. No podía, simplemente no podía.

Ya no solo se trataba de su orgullo por el que actuaba de esa manera tan egoísta.

—Eso, Kagami, que lo nuestro se acaba aquí y ahora —Aomine le miró con una expresión difícil de explicar.

— ¡…! —Kagami no pudo hablar, había perdido la voz, simplemente se le quedó mirando.

—No me vuelvas a buscar, que yo no lo haré contigo —espetó Aomine y se descruzó de brazos—. Como sea, que te aproveche tu compromiso —añadió agriamente.

Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos, por ello el jadeó que soltó el pelirrojo no se escuchó.

Aomine no dijo nada más y antes que la barrera delgada con la que cubría sus verdaderos sentimientos se rompiera, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose justo cuando el aguacero se desató con fuerza.

* * *

 _ **Drama, drama, everywhere. (?)**_

 _ **Ya saben cómo soy, así que no se sorprendan porque esto es poco(?). Okey no.**_

 _ **Pero, pensando razonablemente, era la mejor opción que tenía Aomine; la más justa. Aunque obviamente lo hizo por el enojo y dolor. Y ahora, nuestro Kagamin lo tiene mucho más difícil; quizá sea obvio con quién está verdaderamente su amor, mas no para él :v. El inconsciente es cabrón.**_

 _ **Debo advertir que se vienen cosas sad u.u**_

 _ **En fin, trataré de venir pronto a actualizar.**_

 _ **¡Espero me dejen sus comentarios, besos!**_


	28. Bajo el mismo cielo I

_**¡Hola nuevamente! Sé que no ha pasado ni tres días que actualicé :v, pero no importa; quiero recompensar de alguna forma todo el tiempo de espera al que han estado xD. Además también me siento muy emocionada porque el rumbo de la historia va muy bien, ya saben, drama a full uwu.**_

 ** _Sé que a muchas les partió el corazón la ruptura entre Aomine y Kagami, sin embargo, ya saben el carácter del moreno y además el modo en que se enteró de las cosas :c_**

 ** _Bueno, esto continúa en lo mejor(?), así que les dejo leer xD._**

* * *

—Hah… —Kagami tenía la expresión crispada y terminó reclinándose en un árbol, donde se deslizó.

Si antes creía que la estaba pasando mal, ahora estaba mucho peor.

Ni siquiera era capaz de moverse, solo tenía apretado los dientes con fuerza, porque su pecho le dolía. No, mejor dicho, utilizar la palabra "dolor" no le hacía justicia al pesar que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, bajo la lluvia que le bañaba el rostro como si estuviera llorando.

Que amara también a Himuro no le quitaba el dolor agonizante que sentía por esto, porque acababa de romper con Aomine, con él, que era como el sol de su cielo. Sintió frío y se estremeció, ya no sentía esa calidez de siempre, ahora que el moreno se había alejado caminando, ya no sentía una parte esencial de su persona.

Era como si tuviera un agujero donde antes estuvo ese sol que siempre le brindó vida, que siempre le dio calor, le dio esa intensa pasión.

Kagami bajó la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta, la cual le ardía. El cabello le cubrió los ojos y sentía que estaba al borde del barranco. No podía, no podía con esto, estaba completamente destrozado. Todo su cuerpo hormigueaba dolorosamente, incluso su estómago estaba acalambrado, como si tuviera un nido de avispas ahí y le picaran sin compasión. Y era un dolor que no le permitía moverse, que le heló la sangre.

Su mente solo tenía el sufrimiento de lo que acaba de terminar ahora, no le dejaba pensar en nada más, no le daba oportunidad hacer nada más. Y en sus oídos retumbaban las últimas palabras que Aomine le dijo, ¿cómo es que le había terminado tan fácil? ¿Así cómo así? ¿De verdad era tan incapaz de escucharlo?

Apretó los dientes y los ojos azules prepotentes de Aomine aparecieron en su cabeza; no iba a poder olvidar la forma en lo vio antes de irse. ¿Era tan difícil de entender su situación actual? ¿De verdad creía el peliazul que con romper haría que todo lo que habían vivido desapareciera de su mente como si fuera amnesia?

No había pasado ni una hora y ya sentía el peso de la ausencia de Aomine en todo su ser.

Aunque parte de él también sabía que este desenlace era lo más justo, ya lo sabía, ¡pero igual le dolía, maldita sea! Y es que no solo se trataba de eso, ahora ya no estaba cargando con el dolor de perder a la persona que tanto amaba, no; estaba la confusión que lo atacaba y que le nublaba todo. Y eso, combinado con el dolor, hacía que viera el mundo como si tratara de ver a través de un lago con agua turbia.

Estaba cayendo a un precipicio sin fondo y oscuro, no podía ver nada, no podía ver lo mismo que antes.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no pudo evitar que esto pasara? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

Sin embargo, lejos de echarle la culpa al moreno, se culpaba a sí mismo por esto. No quería causarle daño a Aomine, pero era obvio que eso sería inevitable. Y por eso, es que parte de él se detuvo a querer impedirle que se fuera, en insistirle por lo menos para que pudiera escucharlo como él quería.

Kagami golpeó el suelo con un puñetazo que le lastimó la mano y con la otra mano se tapó los ojos, con la lluvia todavía mojándole el rostro con saña y apretó los labios con fuerza, que palidecieron por la acción.

Cualquier pensaría estaba llorando, pero la lluvia les brindaba el don de la duda.

* * *

Aomine no se sentía diferente al pelirrojo.

Solo fue capaz de avanzar una cuadra, porque de ahí se quedó reclinado en una pared de una tienda que a estas horas de la madrugada ya estaba cerrada. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llegar a casa para derrumbarse, por más que se estaba haciendo el fuerte con su egocéntrismo.

Ese agujero en el pecho que estaba dando inicios de aparecer hace unos momentos, al fin había hecho acto de presencia, ahogándolo con frenesí, dejándolo sin aire, robándole su vitalidad, quisiera o no. Parecía como si sus pulmones fueran apretados por manos invisibles, del mismo modo que su corazón, intentando arrancárselos por mero placer.

Sabía bien que lo que había hecho era lo mejor, o eso le pareció en ese momento que estaba cegado por su orgullo herido y sus celos, porque no era capaz de aceptar que el corazón de Kagami le pertenecía a alguien más, no aceptaba que Kagami no lo amara solo a él, no lo aceptaba y no creía hacerlo. Sería una maldita mentira si se hubiera mostrado compresivo con eso, mas, ¿quién sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Habría alguien capaz de tomarse todo esto con calma? Porque no era cualquier cosa, se trataba de que la persona que amaba, también amara a otra persona. Mas jodido su primero amor no podía estar, porque se viera donde se viera, una relación así, terminaría por ser completamente destructiva.

Esos pensamientos, junto con los demás, fueron lo que le impulsaron a tomar la decisión que tomó, pero ahora…

Ahora solo quería dar media vuelta e ir a donde Kagami estaba, decirle que no, que lo único que tenía era miedo, temor de que no lo eligiera a él, ¡temor de perderlo!, porque no podría seguir como si nada si ya no estaba a su lado, porque era parte esencial en su vida, porque lo amaba más que a sí mismo. Porque era como un ángel para él, siempre lo había sido. Desde que lo conoció, incluso aunque se hubo tardado en aceptar sus sentimientos hacía él, siempre lo quiso, pese a lo malo que se había portado tras saber lo que Kagami sentía por él en un principio.

Aomine no era de los que se arrepentían de algo, su ego era bastante grande, sin embargo ahora, con el corazón deshecho y la idea de que probablemente perdería a Taiga luego de esto, fue inevitable que el arrepentimiento por su inicial actitud con él no se hiciera presente.

Por cómo estaba ahora, hasta estaba empezando a creer que eso mismo estaba jugando en su contra con los sentimientos que el pelirrojo tenía por él. Y es que se estaba dando cuenta, de que si hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos desde un principio, esto se pudo haber evitado o por lo menos, sus momentos con Kagami hubieran sido más, hubiera disfrutado más de estar con él; de sentirlo bajo su cuerpo, de besarlo, de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba con sus gestos y acciones, de disfrutar sus sonrojos, de molestarlo…

Lo amaba más que el basquetbol. Lo amaba más que todo lo que conocía. Lo amaba más que la vida misma, porque el pelirrojo causaba en él esa clase de sentimiento que se puede comparar con una erupción volcánica; una explosión hermosa y febril, que va dejando gran huella en los caminos de cemento, derritiéndolos y que es imposible hacer que donde pasó, no quede como estaba antes.

Y por eso ya no se sentía igual, su persona sentía que algo le faltaba, Aomine sintió que dejó parte de sí con el pelirrojo cuando se fue.

Si tan solo no hubiera jugado con eso en un principio… porque incluso, en más de una ocasión, llegó a desear que Kagami dejara de amarlo, ya que haría todo más complicado.

Si no hubiera jugado, si lo hubiera enfrentado como debió ser, estaba seguro que hubiera sido capaz de hacer que Kagami dejara atrás ese amor por aquel pelinegro que olvidó con la amnesia, aunque llegara a recordar, ya ni eso fuera capaz de separarlos.

Pero no era así.

Incluso se había aprovechado de decir que Taiga nunca sería capaz de dejar de amarlo y he aquí ahora la situación en que estaba metido, sufriendo el maldito agujero negro en su pecho, que lo hacía casi jadear y estremecerse, por el hecho de estar perdiéndolo.

Ya no podía ver a su sol, porque eso era Kagami en su vida. Nunca se lo había dicho en palabras, porque sonaría demasiado cursi, sin embargo él era la luz que le devolvió el gusto por jugar basquetbol, le regresó la diversión y le demostró ser alguien digno. Por él había incluso aprendido algo de humildad—aunque no hiciera uso de esta siempre—, por él había vuelto a ser como siempre, por él había dejado atrás la amargura, que no supo cuando se fijó en él. Y por él, había aprendido a amar. A amar con locura, con frenesí, por él había aprendido lo que era hacer el amor, dándose cuenta que eso era un millón de veces mejor que el simple sexo.

El aguacero bañaba el rostro de Aomine, haciéndole sentir frío. Y se sintió solo, de pronto sintió lo que era la maldita soledad en su corazón ahora.

Kagami había dejado una buena huella en él, una de la que estaba seguro no podría borrar, incluso aunque lograra avanzar de este maldito estupor.

Y pese a la frialdad de la lluvia, el dolor ardiente lo abrasaba sin ninguna compasión. Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo como esto, porque nunca antes había estado enamorado y su corazón latía tristemente, enviando chispas de dolor en todo su cuerpo, como un corto circuito. Uno que en lugar de dar luz, daba oscuridad.

Y no sabía cómo iba a salir de ella esta vez.

Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, odiaba esto. ¿Quién le había dado el derecho a Kagami de hacerlo sufrir así? Aunque sabía que era lo que se arriesgaba al darle sus sentimientos, no podía arrepentirse, ni siquiera con este dolor tan grande era capaz de encontrar un arrepentimiento por el hecho de amarlo. Se arrepentía de varias cosas, pero no de eso.

Aunque la voz del inconsciente le susurró que tal vez era el karma de todo lo que él le hizo pasar en un principio. Y cuando Aomine logró escuchar eso, mandó al diablo a esa maldita voz interior.

Mierda, porque ahora la verdad era que no quiso terminar con él, se estaba dando cuenta que eso no era lo que quería realmente, el dolor y agonía se lo estaban dando a entender, ¿qué haría ahora con su vida? ¿Regresar a la misma monotonía de siempre? Que no es como si su orgullo le permitiera depender de alguien más para ser feliz, mas se trataba de Kagami…

¡Y Kagami destruía todas sus estúpidas barreras!, ¿cómo poder luchar contra eso?, ¿cómo? Y darse cuenta que todo lo que habían vivido era como una maldita fantasía, lo ponía peor. No pensaba de forma positiva, al menos no ahora.

—Esto es… —masculló cuando de pronto las dos gotas que cayeron por sus mejillas junto con la lluvia, no eran frías como el resto y no provenían del cielo, sino de sus ojos— Ah, no me jodan ahora… —Aomine sonrió afiladamente, por el dolor, pero solo cerró los ojos, alzando el rostro para que la lluvia lo mojara mejor.

Lo que más le dolía, era que Kagami no hizo ademán de detenerlo, no le insistió tan pronto le dijo que romperían. Y darse cuenta de eso, fue como si pusieran veneno en su corazón.

* * *

El cuerpo de Kagami estaba completamente agarrotado, aunque tampoco tenía prisa por levantarse e irse, no. Estaba dejando que la lluvia siguiera mojándolo. No le importaba si se resfriaba, si le daba hipotermia estar ahí afuera en plena madrugada con ese aguacero que solo le hacía sentirse más solo.

Su mirada estaba perdida y su rostro inexpresivo, aparentemente, porque sus ojos todavía reflejaban ese sufrimiento que lo ahogaba y le nublaba la mente como en un inicio. Nada había mejorado desde entonces, todo seguía igual y le mundo para él ahora no existía.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado bajo el árbol? Ni siquiera le dio importancia al hecho de que era peligroso estar ahí cuando llovía por los truenos, pero sinceramente eso no le interesaba ahora. Que no es como si se fuera a matar o algo similar, aunque todo lo existente en la ciudad no era visto por él.

No había nada que lo sacara del trance de ahora, quizá incluso ahí se quedaría el resto de la madrugada; ya no temía nada ahora. Su peor temor se había hecho realidad cuando Aomine le dejó y no sabía cómo le haría para reponerse de esto, porque no era el fin del mundo, pero sí de su mundo. De su relación. Y eso era todavía peor, pues para Kagami, el universo completo podía desaparecer, no obstante, si Aomine y él estaban bien, nada importaba, mas, si Aomine no estaba y perecía, el mismo mundo, no importa que tan hermoso fuera a convertirse, sería un completo desconocido para él.

Eso era algo que nadie cambiaría, sin importar qué.

Empero eso no significaba que su elección ya estuviera tomada, porque estaba lejos de siquiera imaginar lo que se vendría ahora.

* * *

Pese a lo tarde que era en la ciudad de Tokyo, una hermosa mujer de cabello color caoba estaba vestida con un abrigo de piel que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y usaba unos lentes negros, así como un pantalón de mezclilla mientras estaba sentada en aquella oficina silenciosa, ignorando que había más de una persona en esa casa. Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio, consideraría ese lugar realmente peligroso.

Pero Mika no era mujer cualquiera, ella era firme y recta. Y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de "salvar" a su hijo, porque siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía; siempre fue así.

Cuando quiso conquistar a Yuu, su ex esposo, lo logró, sin haberle importado el hecho que él ya estaba comprometido con una de sus amigas y sin importar el hecho de que la situación social de ella fuera inferior. Y del mismo modo hizo cuando quiso el divorcio luego de que haberse hartado de ser tan paciente con las salidas de Yuu por su trabajo, así como del mismo modo en que logró que él se quedara con la custodia de Taiga en el tiempo en que Mika regresaba a su país natal para hacer prosperar su negocio.

Claro que de haber sabido que eso causaría que su hijo empezara a seguir a un enfermo homosexual, se lo hubiera pensado dos veces y no hubiera dudado de llevárselo a Japón en ese momento. De hecho, Mika ni siquiera estuvo de acuerdo cuando Yuu le dijo que se casaría otra vez y de no ser porque en ese momento su negocio estaba justo donde quería, hubiera regresado a América y hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que el padre de Taiga no le diera una madrastra.

Una madrastra que ella detestaba. Porque nunca consideró a Alex propia para cuidar de su hijo y eso se reafirmó cuando descubrió esa enferma relación con ese tal Himuro.

Si por ella fuera, los desaparecería de la tierra más rápido de lo que se imaginaban, con tal de evitar que su Taiga cayera en ese camino.

No obstante, ella no era una asesina y no se mancharía las manos por personas insanas como esos dos, para eso, contaba con poder recurrir a otras personas igual de "enfermas" para que hicieran ese trabajo.

Había tenido tanta suerte que esa misma oportunidad se le hubiera ofrecido tan de forma conveniente.

Y es que en la mañana, justo cuando estaba por irse a trabajar, un extraño muchacho de cejas pobladas del inicio que iban adelgazándose hasta el final, se acercó a ella.

Sabía perfectamente que eso fue demasiada coincidencia, pero no se iba a detener con tal de proteger a su hijo, del mismo modo en que no se detuvo al cuidar a su madre luego de que cayera enferma cuando su padre le fue infiel con otro hombre y huyó.

Mika suspiró impaciente y tamborileó sobre la mesa de madera, mientras estaba cruzada de piernas.

—Sea paciente, señora —musitó la voz de aquel joven que había encontrado en la mañana.

—Me tienen esperando desde hace una hora, esa es suficiente paciencia, jovencito —replicó Mika con una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que esta señora es la madre de ese pelirrojo, ajaja —una nueva voz apareció en la sala.

La madre de Taiga buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz y se sorprendió un poco al ver al muchacho de cabello negro con rastas; tenía el rostro bastante lastimado y aun así sonreía prepotente mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

—Te tomó mucho tiempo escapar, Haizaki.

—Ese no hubiera sido el caso, si tu maldita ayuda hubiera llegado antes, Makoto —respondió Haizaki de forma violenta, pateando una silla y sentándose frente a la mujer.

— ¿Qué clase de confianza pretendes darme con ese aspecto tan lastimero? —inquirió Mika, enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

—Hoh, eso es culpa de su maldito hijo, tsk —Haizaki escupió en el piso más sangre. Aunque en el camino sus colegas le venían limpiando como podían la sangre mientras huían, no fue suficiente.

Y es que estaban escapando de Akashi, aunque no fuera él precisamente quién los estuviera siguiendo en la patrulla, pero sabía que a partir de ahora, debía ser mucho más cuidadoso, porque por supuesto que se iba a vengar.

— ¡Cuida tu maldita boca, mocoso, no hables así de mi niño! —exclamó Mika, mostrando un carácter bastante molesto. Fue entonces que lo comprendió todo; era una mujer bastante inteligente, eso sí— Tú… ¡¿Tú eres el desgraciado que dañó a mi Taiga?! —se incorporó de la silla y miró de forma furiosa al chico de rastas.

—Ajaja, no es nada personal, señora —Haizaki arrastró las palabras al hablar, como si estuviera burlándose de la reacción ajena—. No tenía nada contra su hijo, pero la situación lo requería.

— ¿Sabes que puedo salir y denunciarte? —amenazó Mika, sin temor, pese que al estar ahí dentro, quien estaba en desventaja era ella.

—Pero no lo harás…, señora —una sonrisa ciertamente macabra se formó en los labios de Haizaki—, ¿sabe por qué? No solo porque ni te dejaría salir viva de aquí, sino porque no encontrarías a alguien tan eficaz como yo al matar gente, porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿o me equivoco?

—Hay más asesinos en la ciudad, tú solo eres un niñato y esos golpes lo confirman. Eres débil y yo no quiero a alguien débil —expresó Mika, sin sentarse todavía.

— ¿Si sabes lo temido que es el apellido Akashi hasta para los Yakuza? —Haizaki no borró su sonrisa— Sería interesante que encuentre a alguien que quiera lastimar a los amigos de un Akashi sin que sienta temor. Le dejaría que intentara buscar suerte en otro lado, pero no soy paciente.

— ¿Por qué tu interés en todo esto? ¿De verdad piensas que le pagaré al tipo que dañó a mi hijo?

—A Taiga lo utilicé para vengarme del bastardo de Daiki, estoy seguro que lo conoce —Haizaki frunció el ceño y se lamió el dedo pulgar—. Sin embargo puedo hacer la excepción de dejar limpiecito a su hijo. Contacté con usted, porque tal parece que tenemos los mismos intereses.

— ¿Qué me asegura que puedo confiar en ti? —Mika lo estaba considerando, porque debía admitir que ese chico tenía razón al decirle que difícilmente alguien aceptaría hacer lo que ella quería al tratarse de los amigos del hijo del jefe de la policía.

—El dinero, por supuesto.

—No es un problema entonces —Mika suspiró y volvió a sentarse, clavando sus ojos en el muchacho—. No quiero que arrases con todo, a me importa poco lo que tengas que hacer con tal de desaparecer a Aomine y Himuro, pero no quiero que mi hijo salga metido en esto, ¿entendiste?

Haizaki simplemente sonrió con desdén y se relamió el pulgar. Parecía que ese trato había terminado de quitarle el humor de perros que tenía cuando entró a su escondite, luego de haber huido de la maldita persecución policiaca y el dolor de la golpiza que Kagami le dio.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada. Había parado de llover hace una hora y el frío que hacía era todavía más intenso, no solo por el otoño, sino por la sensación del agua que quedó mojando cada lugar de la ciudad. Los charcos soltaban vapor frío e invisible, que incluso los perros callejeros se habían resguardado en algún lugar, para mantenerse calientes.

Las estrellas no volvieron a salir, el cielo se quedó nublado y el viento de vez en cuando pasaba moviendo las nubes para permitir que la Luna soltara su brillo, dando algo de luz en la noche oscura.

Sin embargo, esa luz no le llegó a Kagami en lo más mínimo.

Él estaba en el mismo lugar, no se había movido ni un maldito centímetro. Porque era como si no sintiera nada en su cuerpo, más que esa simple agonía. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Aomine tendría ese impacto en su persona, porque este dolor era completamente diferente a cuando su amor no era correspondido, era peor que las veces en las que el peliazul se había burlado de él por lo que sentía.

No obstante, pese a que no era capaz de sentir nada del mundo exterior, sus oídos si fueron capaces de reconocer y hacerlo reaccionar cuando la voz de Himuro se hizo presente.

— ¡Taiga! —se oía completamente preocupado y ansioso, porque lo estaba.

Y es que estuvo llamando a Kagami desde hace dos horas y su celular continuaba enviándolo al buzón de voz, sin saber nada más de él, y eso que le mandó un montón de mensajes también, mismos que tampoco recibieron respuestas. Por eso, Himuro no dudó ni un segundo en salir a buscarlo junto con Alex en el automóvil de esta última, luego de las dos horas que se la pasaron intentando contactarlo. Y si antes no lo hicieron, fue porque la misma Alex le dijo que probablemente no era buen momento para ir a buscarlo, pues era lógico estaría hablando con Aomine.

Pero por el aspecto del pelirrojo, Tatsuya se dio cuenta que el chico llevaba en esa misma posición y lugar desde hace bastante tiempo y eso, le hizo sentir una tremenda rabia hacía el peliazul. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar en ese estado a Taiga? A su Taiga, porque para el pelinegro, no le importaba si ahora Kagami amaba a alguien más, él seguía siendo suyo y no solo los anillos lo dejaban en claro, sino esos sentimientos que seguían ahí pese a los dos años que estuvieron separados y en los que el pelirrojo no recordaba nada.

—Dios mío, Taiga, estás todo empapado. Te hará mal —Himuro se puso de cuclillas, sujetándole de hombros para moverlo un poco y así indicarle que se incorporara.

Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente cuando los ojos apagados del aludido chico le vieron. Y sintió un terrible nudo en su estómago, nunca en su vida había visto el dolor tallado de esa forma en la mirada de Kagami. ¿Qué demonios era lo que había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que el idiota de Aomine la había hecho? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a lastimarlo? Porque era más que obvio saber que el causante de sufrir del otro chico era el moreno y nadie más que él.

Himuro lo hacía responsable y tenía las ganas terribles de partirle la cara, podría ser una persona calmada, fría y calculadora, no obstante se estaban metiendo con la persona que más amaba en la vida y su instinto protector salía a flote con ganas.

—Vamos, Taiga, levántate. Te llevaré con Alex —volvió a hablar, manteniendo un tono de voz sereno, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara mientras decía las palabras, del mismo modo que trataba de no alterar su expresión. Incluso sonrió un poco.

Kagami solo lo miró. Lo miró sin decir una sola palabra y le sujetó de las muñecas, dado que el pelinegro le tenía sujeto de los hombros todavía, invitándolo a levantarse.

—Taiga… —ahora sí, Himuro mostró un poco de la preocupación que sentía en sus ojos, durante unos segundos— Vamos, Taiga, hace frío.

El chico le miró un rato más en silencio, como si estuviera examinándolo. ¿Cómo era posible que pese al dolor que ceñía su alma, con tan solo ver al pelinegro bastaba para recordarle su amor por él? Porque, que estuviera prácticamente deshecho por la ruptura con Aomine, no significaba que iba a olvidar los sentimientos de amor por Himuro.

—T-Tatsuya… —masculló Kagami. Si bien se sentía incompleto ahora, no estaba completamente apagado, porque la parte de él que amaba al pelinegro, estaba más viva que nunca.

Era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse ahora.

Y así lo hizo, no porque fuera a depender de Himuro, simplemente porque lo necesitaba, simplemente porque… también lo amaba.

Por ello, Taiga se inclinó y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó como si las fuerzas se le fueran en ello, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno. Si bien Tatsuya se sorprendió por ese hecho, que casi lo demostró al abrir bastante los ojos, sus brazos rodearon la espalda del pelirrojo y le acariciaron el cabello, mientras se hincaba en el suelo para comodidad del abrazo. Con esas acciones físicas, era tan capaz de sentir ese dolor; como odiaba verlo sufrir.

El nudo en su garganta seguía ahí y tuvo que fruncir los labios para ocultarlo al hablar.

—No estás solo, Taiga, no te dejaré solo nunca —le prometió.

Y así lo haría Himuro, no le importaba si era destruido en el proceso; la vida no era justa después de todo o al menos, él no esperaba que lo fuera. Era bastante realista.

A él también le dolía de muchas maneras todo esto; le dolía por ver sufrir a Taiga, por verlo así, él daría todo porque su chico estuviera sonriendo otra vez, irradiando energía y buenas vibras como desde que era niño, pero también le dolía el ver que ese mismo sufrimiento del pelirrojo era porque justamente estaba enamorado de alguien más. Y darse cuenta del impacto que Aomine tenía en Kagami, fue como si miles de baldes de agua helada le cayeran encima, golpeándolo con fuerza.

Taiga dio un respingo.

—Lo siento…

Himuro parpadeó ligeramente por eso. Ah, cierto, del mismo modo que él percibía el sufrir del pelirrojo, este lo hacía con él, aunque tomando a base las acciones físicas de cada uno.

—…No, no digas nada, Taiga, no te culpes más.

Pero Kagami no respondió. ¿Cómo no culparse a sí mismo? Todo este maldito lío que pasaba era porque terminó olvidándose de su amor por Himuro y hasta eso, todo empezó desde que no supo protegerlo aquella vez cuando estaban viajando hacía Las Vegas para casarse. Ahí fue donde todo empezó y el causante fue él por no cuidarlo como se debía, siendo que era la persona más importante del mundo.

Deseó haber sido él quién se hubiera quedado en coma esos dos años, deseaba ser él único quién estuviera sufriendo en todo esto, hubiese preferido que Himuro se hubiera enamorado de otra persona si Kagami hubiera tomado su lugar en el coma. Así evitaría que él estuviera sufriendo así ahora, porque era perfectamente capaz de notarlo, el cuerpo del pelinegro se lo trasmitía de forma nebulosa en el abrazo. Pese a que el contacto le llenó de calma, con esa calidez fresca que siempre destilaba Tatsuya para él desde que eran pequeños.

Sin embargo, en sus desvaríos en los que pensó que hubiese sido mejor que él fuera quien sufría el coma, su mente también rechazó la idea, porque no se arrepentía de estar enamorado de Aomine, pese al dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por su causa también. No se arrepentía de amarlo con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Y tampoco se imaginaba su vida sin el amor que le tenía, era imposible que hiciera eso, también le fue imposible no pensar: ¿lo hubiera conocido si no se hubiera accidentado? ¿Se hubiera enamorado de Aomine aún si no tenía amnesia? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero si algo era seguro, era que no cambiaría por nada del mundo todo los momentos que vivió con él antes de que todo esto empezara.

La nostalgia también golpeaba a Himuro, porque así como Kagami quería mover cielo, mar y tierra para evitar este sufrimiento a las personas que amaba, así estaba él.

Tatsuya estaba dispuesto a dar todo, con tal de que su vida volviera a ser como antes; cuando eran los jóvenes enamorados que se habían aventurado al matrimonio, cuando siempre terminaban complementándose pese a lo opuestos que eran. Las veces cuando hacían el amor, sin importarles nada más, como cuando Kagami cocinaba para él, jugaban basquetbol o se decían sus sueños futuros.

Quería volver a ver a ese Taiga soñador de siempre, a ese que no estaba manchado por el dolor de ahora, no solo porque fuera egoísta, no. Sino porque más que nada, quería verlo feliz y le daba una impotencia tremenda no encontrar algo con qué confortarlo; ya que quería besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba y que nunca dejó de pensar en él, que incluso en el coma, siempre lo soñó.

Pero decir eso no era apropiado, al menos no ahora, estaba seguro Kagami se sentiría más culpable y lo que quería era hacerlo sentir mejor, no peor.

Por eso es que seguía abrazándolo, sin importar el hecho de que hacía frío y estaban en un lugar público en la madrugada, porque si esa era la única manera en la que podía apoyarlo ahora, lo seguiría haciendo sin importar qué.

Himuro lo cuidaría, no lo abandonaría, fuera cual fuera la elección de Kagami.

* * *

 _ **Asdjksdalasjlsda, ni yo sé qué decir. (?)**_

 _ **Creo que antes advertí que iba a ser medio angst esta cosa, así que espero no me linchen(?).**_

 _ **Well, no sé, ¿qué piensan ustedes de todo ésto? ¿Cómo consideran que es la verdadera situación de Kagami? ¿Aomine de verdad hizo lo correcto? ¿Cuál sería la mejor solución?(?) Ok, ya xD. Resumido, yo deseo saber que piensan ustedes de todo el dramón que se armó, jajaja.**_

 _ **Me queda solo una semana de vacaciones, así que trataré de volver en estos días para darles más capítulos xD.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus comentarios, eh, los adoro!**_


	29. Bajo el mismo cielo II

_**Asdljasldjskla, ¡holiiiis!**_

 ** _Como mencioné en la actualización de Haunted Moon, mis vacaciones ya están terminadas u.u, por ende aprovecho éste día para actualizar todos mis fanfics... O mejor dicho, la mayoría, los que tengo más activos porque su final esta cerca. Aunque a éste aún le quedan varios capítulos._**

 ** _Recuerden que anteriormente había mencionado que estos capítulos estarán cargados de drama, así que espero se hayan preparado, porque no me hago responsable(?)._**

 ** _Disfruten de la lectura, eh xD_**

* * *

 _/Domingo 22 de Septiembre del 2013/_

La habitación del hospital estaba tranquila, casi silenciosa, cosa rara, siendo que el paciente era Kise, quién no era de mantenerse callado ni por cinco minutos sin importar estuviera bien de salud.

Pero esta vez, era así, quizá porque llevaba pensando más de lo que él mismo lo hacía. Era una suerte que Kuroko no estuviera en esos momentos o s ino, no podría ser capaz de ocultar lo que le asechaba en el corazón desde ese día en el que Kagami había recuperado la memoria.

Estaba preocupado, demasiado preocupado por las cosas y su cambio que estás tendrían no solo para todos, sino principalmente para Aomine y por más que quisiera, no podía quitarle importancia al moreno en esta situación, no cuando a ese chico también le debía ciertas cosas, que si no hubiera sido por él… Tal vez ni siquiera seguiría existiendo ahora.

Quería ayudar a Aomine, quería hacer algo por él, no podría sentirse bien consigo mismo sino hacía algo al respecto, ¿pero qué? Y tampoco podía levantarse e ir a verlo a su casa, porque todavía no le daban de alta.

Kise estaba recostado en su cama y aunque había tomado algunos analgésicos, sentía cierta molestia en sus piernas. Le habían operado en una, debido a que esa si recibió directamente el golpe de la bala, pero de la otra solo fue un rozón, nada demasiado grave, aunque obviamente debería de tener muchísimos cuidados. Estaría quizá más de tres meses fuera del trabajo o algo así le había comentado el doctor cuando le fue a hacer una revisión general. Era algo fuerte y preocupante, pero su amable manager, pese a que le regañó, había dicho que ya tenía todo arreglado, el problema ahora sería, ¿qué decirle a los medios?

Al ser un famoso modelo, era lógico que de un modo u otro, terminaría enterándose de lo sucedido, mas tampoco podía permitirse el decir el verdadero motivo porque no quería exponer a sus amigos en eso y seguramente, Akashi le regañaría por abrir la boca. Y en estos momentos, Kise no quería más problemas o complicaciones, también se sentía algo frustrado por tener que faltar en su trabajo, siendo que lo disfrutaba mucho. Lo bueno de todo esto, era que al menos podría estar más tiempo con Kuroko, pero hasta eso, no quería que este se viera obligado a tener que cuidarle, porque era su adorado novio, no su enfermera.

Justo estaba pensando en este, cuando la puerta se abrió y el peliceleste entró.

— ¡Kurokocchi! —exclamó Kise y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa amplia.

—Kise-kun —saludó Kuroko, que aunque estuviera inexpresivo como siempre, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios y su mirada trasmitió la calidez del amor que existía en su relación. No perdió tiempo y se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama de su novio, acercándose para dejarle un casto beso en los labios de este— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Muy bien, la verdad, ¡ya quiero salir de aquí, moo, es tan aburrido! —respondió Kise impaciente y suspiró. Parecía un perrito deseando salir a pasear con su dueño.

—Todavía es muy pronto, Kise-kun, solo han pasado dos días —dijo Kuroko, neutral como siempre, bajando la efusividad del rubio.

—Pero, Kurokocchi… —Kise hizo un mohín.

—Debes ser paciente, además creo que es más seguro que estés aquí —comentó Kuroko con cierto toque de preocupación en su mirada. Y es que, no podía negar el hecho de que había estado lleno de inmensa ansiedad y preocupación aquel día en que pasó todo y existía la posibilidad de que su rubio no volviera… Negó, no era bueno ponerse a pensar en eso.

Ryota se dio cuenta y su expresión se volvió cariñosa, por lo que alzó la mano diestra para acariciarle el rostro al peliceleste.

—No me pasará nada, Kurokocchi, ya estoy bien.

Tetsuya simplemente le miró unos segundos, para después cerrar los ojos e inclinarse hacia la caricia que su novio le daba.

—Tú eres mi todo, Kise-kun, no podría estar tranquilo si algo te pasara —confesó.

Y el rubio se sintió morir de amor por esas palabras, no es que Kuroko fuera un "tsundere" que no dijera sus sentimientos, pero normalmente quién derrochaba cursilería y media era Kise, no él.

— ¡Oh, mi Kurokocchi, yo te amo tanto! —no resistió más y jaló suavemente del brazo al chico para estrujarlo en un abrazo.

El aludido muchacho correspondió y sonrió suavemente.

—Kise-kun, tus heridas…

—No pasa nada, no dejaré de demostrarte mi amor solo por esto —musitó Kise, con alegría y luego alzó del mentó al peliceleste para empezar a besarle.

Kuroko no tuvo tiempo de negarse ni decir nada más, simplemente correspondió, gustoso.

Sin embargo, pese a que no había dicho nada cuando entró a la habitación del modelo, su habilidad observadora fue capaz de notar cierto gesto diferente en el rubio. Kuroko se podía dar una idea de que era lo que podía rondarle en la cabeza al otro, pero no quería ponerse a pensar mucho del tema, después de todo, él también estaba preocupado por Aomine, como Momoi y sus demás amigos. E incluso de Kagami.

Mas tampoco era tonto, sabía que tenía un significado diferente cuando se trataba de Kise.

No era que estuviera inseguro, así que era mejor no ponerse a pensar en eso o era lo que pretendía Kuroko el día de hoy, pues solo quería pasarlo bien con su novio este fin de semana, no obstante ahora que ya estaba en clases quizá no podría venir todos los días.

O por lo menos, esa era su intención, pero luego que se rompiera el beso y se pasaran como dos horas platicando de algunas cosas referentes a la salud de Kise y de sí tenía alguna idea para decir a los medios cuando llegara el momento de la entrevista, este último, puso en palabras su preocupación extra.

—Kurokocchi, ¿sabes qué ha pasado con Kagamicchi y Aominecchi?

—He intentado hablarles; Aomine-kun sencillamente no responder a mis llamadas y Kagami-kun aunque las responde, siempre evade el tema —contestó Kuroko, serio.

—Eso significa que las cosas no están nada bien… —Kise sonrió sin ganas y suspiró. Quería, ahora más que nunca quería hablar con el peliazul para saber cómo estaba, aunque era obvio que nada bien por lo que dijo su novio, ya que los estaba ignorando por completo a todos.

Y para Kuroko, ese deseo en su pareja no pasó desapercibido, por lo que añadió:

—Momoi-san me dijo que Aomine-kun no ha salido de su casa, se la pasa en su habitación jugando videojuegos.

—Vaya… —Kise lucía preocupado, no podía ocultarlo— Tal vez sería bueno ir a verle y hablar con él.

—No sabemos qué fue lo que realmente pasó, Kise-kun, creo que no seríamos de gran ayuda hasta que Aomine-kun o Kagami-kun quieran contar lo que pasó —Kuroko lucía inexpresivo por completo, como si no notara ese timbre de urgencia en el rubio.

La verdad era qué sí sabía lo que había pasado entre sus dos amigos, porque en un arrebato de ira por Kagami, se lo terminó gritando por el teléfono, además de que luego Momoi se lo confirmó; ambos chicos habían terminado su relación.

No fue sorpresa cuando se enteró, lo venía venir no como si fuera alguien negativo, si no por cómo sucedieron las cosas en el hospital, era lo más lógico pensar, sobre todo por el carácter de ambos. Y era obvio que eso no le sentó nada bien a ninguno aquella ruptura, pero adivinaba que intentarían sobrellevarlo.

Sí, Kuroko le estaba ocultando eso a Kise, porque sabía bien que si así estaba todo preocupado, si sabía eso… Probablemente movería cielo y tierra para ponerse en contacto con Aomine y en su estado, eso era peligroso.

—Es demasiado… Lo que Kagamicchi venía cargando, no es justo para Aominecchi —dijo Kise con el gesto serio, cosa rara en él, siendo tan expresivo y alegre.

Kuroko hizo como que no se dio cuenta de eso.

—Kagami-kun no lo está haciendo a propósito, él tenía amnesia.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero si ama como dice a Aominecchi, ¿por qué duda tanto? Ese día, parecía que él solo estaba para Himuro, yo lo recuerdo bien —alegó Kise, alzando la mirada al peliceleste—. Sí ama a Aominecchi, la forma en que trataba a su "hermano" debería ser diferente.

—Kise-kun, esta situación no es fácil —Kuroko suspiró, algo contrariado. Pero bueno, total, el rubio no sabía bien que cosa sucedió, porque ese día en que quedó expuesto que el pelirrojo y su "hermano" eran una pareja que estaban por casarse, el rubio estaba salido de la operación—. Kagami-kun está comprometido con Himuro-san.

Los ojos miel del modelo se abrieron de golpe al oír eso y la perplejidad asomó en su rostro.

— ¡¿Cómo qué Kagamicchi está comprometido?! ¡¿Acaso él engañó…?! —Kise se interrumpió a media frase y negó, no se estaba olvidando que el pelirrojo había tenido amnesia y sí bien notaba extraña la relación entre este con el pelinegro, jamás imaginó que su relación fuera a ser de ese grado. Aunque quizá debió suponerlo esa vez, por como el chico de ojos rubíes le protegió— ¡Pero de todos modos, Kurokocchi! ¡Se supone que ahora Kagamicchi está enamorado de Aominecchi!

—Kise-kun, aunque Kagami-kun esté enamorado de Aomine-kun, no es fácil para él desprenderse de su pasado, no cuando es obvio que sigue sintiendo algo por Himuro-san.

— ¿Qué no es suficiente con lo que siente por Aominecchi?

Kuroko negó con paciencia y entonces, con su diestra, tocó el pecho del rubio, justo donde estaba el corazón de este y le miró a los ojos.

—Las personas pueden amar más de una vez; a veces lo hacen en diferentes tiempos, sin embargo hay ocasiones en las que suceden a la vez y aunque se ame a otra después, ese otro amor no siempre desaparece —masculló.

—Kurokocchi, si de verdad se ama, no se tendría porque fijar en otra persona —susurró ahora Kise, frunciendo suavemente el ceño.

—Eso es lo que dice la gente a la que no le ha pasado —Kuroko le miró con intensidad—. Aunque es cierto que si bien se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, el amor por cada una de ellas, es completamente distinto y diferenciar eso es el verdadero problema. Porque obviamente, no se puede tener a los dos.

—… —Kise entreabrió sus labios para intentar decir algo, pero no pudo. Era cierto, él antes de enamorarse del peliceleste, había amado a otra persona, sí… Y la verdad, ese amor era completamente diferente al amor que le tenía a su ahora novio y no se imaginaba que hubiera hecho si eso le hubiera pasado "al mismo tiempo", tal vez volverse loco— Es difícil de creer viniendo de Kagamicchi.

—Tal vez no deberías solo querer apoyar y preocuparte por Aomine-kun —dijo Kuroko y con eso dejando en claro al rubio, que en efecto, era capaz de darse cuenta de cosas que según estaba tratando de ocultar—. Kagami-kun la está pasando muy mal también. A cualquiera podría llegar a pasarle esto.

—Kurokocchi, yo no… —Kise se sintió como un idiota cuando se percató de cómo estaba sonando las palabras que decía.

—No pasa nada, Kise-kun, yo también me preocupo por ellos —Kuroko le sonrió cortamente.

No dio tiempo para que alguno dijera nada más, pues en ese momento el doctor había ingresado nuevamente, en compañía de la manager del modelo.

* * *

 _/Lunes 23 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Se había dicho a sí mismo que si bien había sido el fin de su relación, no era el fin del mundo, para nada, porque con o sin Kagami, la vida seguía.

Porque no importaba que su corazón estuviera despedazado, que le faltara la mitad de sí mismo, que le doliera el pecho hasta cuando respiraba, que su mente no dejara de reproducir una y mil malditas veces las palabras que se dijeron el sábado en la madrugada, pese a que intentaba fundirse el cerebro en la televisión o jugando cualquier estúpido juego de la computadora o en su consola de videojuegos…

Sus piernas seguían saludables, no debería tener ningún problema con salir adelante, aunque fuera una comparación algo literal.

Aunque le enfurecía toda esta situación, Aomine no podía mentirse a sí mismo por tanto tiempo. No podía mitigar con nada el dolor que estaba cargando como una maldita cruz que además de ser pesada, no estaba hecha de madera, sino de un metal tan frío que estaba rodeado de miles de clavos que le lastimaban, por si no fuera ya demasiado el peso. Esos clavos eran como pinchazos de soledad que iban perforando su corazón, lenta y dolorosamente, dándole una sensación infinita de cansancio y amargura.

Aquel día, de no haber sido porque Momoi llegó en su búsqueda, probablemente hubiera amanecido sentado ahí, debajo de ese techo que pertenecía a una tienda de ropa que a esas horas de la madrugada estaba cerrada.

Todo se tornó de un color confuso y gris desde aquel día y para Aomine no estaba siendo nada fácil llevar la situación.

Claro que tampoco es como si hubiera pasado todo el fin de semana llorando como toda una "mujer enamorada", no claro que no. Después de todo, no siempre era lo mismo esto en un hombre a una mujer—o culturalmente esa era la creencia—, por supuesto y Daiki no le veía el caso llorar, aunque no negaba que sus ojos le picaban como si tuviera limón cada que pensaba en Kagami y en cómo es que dio final su relación.

Relación que por cierto, para el peliazul había sido la primera que tomaba en serio, porque era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien, era la primera vez que sus esquemas y barreras se habían derrumbado, dejando libre su corazón y sentimientos. Era la primera vez que se arriesgaba demasiado así.

Parecía estar en un ciclo masoquista, de forma involuntaria—y eso que solo habían pasado dos días, no se imaginaba como serían los demás—; tan pronto su mente quedaba libre de los videojuegos en los que se tuvo que sumir para distraerse, todos los recuerdos desde que conoció a Taiga empezaron a transmitirse como si fuera una película sin pausa alguna. Era imposible que no dejara de pensar en ese estúpido pelirrojo, no importaba que tanto se enojara por estar así de vulnerable y deprimente, simple y sencillamente Kagami no salía de su cabeza.

Y es que, parte de su persona, se reclamaba por no haberlo escuchado lo que sea que fuera decirle el pelirrojo, pero, ¿en serio algo como eso tenía una jodida explicación? A Aomine se le hacía innecesario y tampoco quería estar en una relación destructiva como pintaba que sería desde ahí su noviazgo con el pelirrojo si no lo rompía. No obstante, parecía que se estaba destruyendo a sí mismo ahora que estaba sin él.

Parecía una batalla entre su corazón y su orgullo; entre su corazón y su cerebro.

Si algo era cierto, es que Daiki no era el mismo desde ese día, ¿cómo serlo? Era como si estuviera viendo el cielo nublado, con muchas nubes tapando su amado sol.

Satsuki había querido hablar con él, pero simplemente el moreno no se prestó para recibir sermones de preocupación o algo similar, en ese momento no tenía ganas de escuchar nada. Ya bastante difícil había sido terminar con lágrimas en los ojos bajo la lluvia. Y aunque su amiga había insistido, tocando y tocando la puerta de su cuarto sin parar, no abrió.

La única ocasión en que tuvo abierta su habitación, fue cuando sacó las cosas que tenía ahí de Kagami, por las veces que se quedó con él. Porque en ese día, nada le importó y mandó todo a la mierda.

Fue un idiota por pensar que con un simple fin de semana que se la pasara en su habitación encerrado, comiendo y jugando videojuegos se le borraría ese ferviente malestar. Hoy ni ganas tenía de ir a la fastidiosa universidad; ahora no por simple flojera, no, sino por la penumbra que formaban esos sentimientos negativos en su ser.

Ese día, Momoi había vuelto a tocar la puerta de Aomine, preguntándole si iría a la escuela y diciéndole algunas palabras, sin embargo no funcionó, porque el chico no se levantó. No era que él se estuviera abandonando a sí mismo por esta ruptura, no, pero todo era tan reciente…

No podía aceptar simplemente que Kagami, su Kagami, estaba comprometido con ese estúpido emo de Himuro… no podía aceptarlo, no podía. Más que eso, no lo compartiría, para nada. Y aún con esos sentimientos, dio por terminada con esa relación, porque sería todo muy diferente si Taiga ya no sintiera nada por aquel pelinegro… Si Aomine hubiera visto en Kagami que aunque recuperara la memoria y su compromiso saliera a la luz, sus sentimientos no se verían cambiados, no hubiera llegado a eso.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo todavía albergaba amor por Himuro, eso era tan notorio y le dolía. Eso era lo que lo había empezado a joder y herirlo, como si hubieran encendido fuego en una veladora que se consumía lentamente, pero que cuando supo la otra noticia, aceleró su fuego y en lugar de apagarlo, explotó.

Se había enterado de todo tan rápido, que en ese momento sentía que no podía… ¿Y es que como tragarse los malditos celos hacía su pareja, si está ama a dos personas a la vez? ¿Estaría dispuesto a amarlo y estar con él, sabiendo que su corazón no solo es para él?

Sí, amaba a Kagami y estaba seguro no amaría a nadie igual, pero una situación como esa… No lo sabía, estaba demasiado confundido, enojado y dolido. Y además, este ni siquiera le había dicho que lo elegía a él, al contrario… Por cómo se dieron las cosas, era obvio que Kagami ni siquiera sabía a quién demonios elegir.

Todo era tan patético, no era fácil, para nada.

—Tsk… —iba a volver a intentar dormir (porque en estos días no pudo pegar ni un ojo), cuando su celular vibró, notificándole un mensaje. Decidió ignorarlo y cerró los ojos.

No obstante, ante eso, al cabo de un menos de tres minutos, más de quince notificaciones sonaron. Por esa efusiva forma de enviar mensajería tenía dos opciones: o era Momoi o Kise. Dado que no hacía mucho la chica se había ido a la universidad, solo le quedó la otra opción. Y la ignoró otra vez, sin embargo el remitente no se rindió y continuó enviándole un montón de mensajes más, hasta que Aomine se hartó y agarró su celular para apagarlo. Justamente, en ese momento entró una llamada y accidentalmente, cuando aplastó la pantalla para desbloquear, terminó respondiendo.

— ¡AOMINECCHI! —exclamó Kise desde la línea telefónica. Sonaba ansioso, incomodando al moreno— ¡No cuelgues, Aominecchi, o juro que seguiré marcándote desde tú número de casa!

—Tch, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Kise? No tengo humor para hablar con alguien y menos contigo —gruñó Aomine con la voz terriblemente apagada—. No importa que lo hagas, desconectaré el…

—Estoy preocupado por ti, Aominecchi… Mucho… —susurró Kise, en un tono completamente diferente al efusivo o dramático que ponía cuando tenía negativas.

Aomine fijó su mirada en el techo, quedándose en silencio. Ya había oído ese tono antes, hace un par de años, no creía volver a oírlo de la boca de Kise, sobre todo por como era su situación ahora. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino el hecho de que cuando el modelo le habló así, fue como si el viento intentara disipar un poco las nubes que tenían nublado su cielo triste; la sensación no era desagradable, aunque estaba demasiado lejos como para hacerlo sentir bien realmente.

—No necesito que te preocupes por mí, quién está herido eres tú y en el hospital, no yo.

—Moo, todos han venido a verme, menos tú —la voz de Kise sonó tristona—. Te haría bien salir.

—Hah, nos vemos, Kise —Aomine negó y antes de colgar, añadió: —Si empiezas a joder al teléfono de casa, quitaré la línea.

—Yo solo quería saber si por lo menos estabas vivo —dijo Kise, intentado bromear.

—Pues lo estoy, sería un desperdicio matarme siendo tan sexy —bufó Aomine, que aunque no tuviera humor para algo, fue inevitable que su pequeño lado ególatra no saliera a flote.

Y es que era imposible que lo que trasmitía Kise en su voz mediante la llamada telefónica, no fuera contagiosa.

—Moo, ya sales con eso, Aominecchi —Kise se rió nervioso, pero algo más aliviado de notar que después de todo, si su amigo estaba mal emocionalmente, no había perdido su esencia.

—Como sea, adiós, Kise.

Y Aomine colgó.

* * *

 _/Martes 24 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Había tenido suerte que ese mismo sábado en que todo se derrumbó y su corazón se vio jodidamente dañado, su padre le confirmara en la tarde que su nuevo departamento ya estaba listo para él. No sabía qué demonios hubiera hecho sí tenía que verse obligado a ir nuevamente a la casa donde Aomine y Momoi vivían, solo porque no tenía donde quedarse, pese a que sí se quedó en el departamento de Himuro y Alex, pero obviamente no sería lo mismo.

Aunque, ciertamente, que sí se hubiera quedado a dormir bajo el mismo techo que Himuro luego de terminar con Aomine, sonaba bastante injusto y mal. Pero en ese momento, no se puso a pensar las cosas y el pelinegro fue el único que le tendió la mano en ese momento cuando ni siquiera parecía consciente del mundo, no lo abandonó y sin duda alguna, Alex tampoco iba a permitir que fuera a dormir a otro lugar cuando tenía a su familia ahí.

Y de hecho, la rubia americana no quería dejar ir a Kagami cuando este dijo que ya tenía resuelto el lugar dónde se quedaría, dándoles una pequeña explicación, omitiendo el hecho de que todas sus cosas estaban en casa de Aomine—ya luego vería como las recuperaba— y diciendo que su padre se había encargado de amueblar su nuevo departamento. Además, tampoco se quería quedar en el mismo lugar que Himuro por más de un día, no porque estuviera huyendo, sino porque no le parecía correcto realmente y todavía tenía muchas que pensar al respecto, aunque de su mente todavía no salían las palabras, las expresiones y las miradas que Aomine le dedicó al romper con él.

Por eso su mudanza no fue detenida, pero sabía que todavía tenía que hablar claramente con Tatsuya y lo intentó antes de irse, mas este no se lo permitió, al menos porque en ese momento no sería justo, ya que Kagami tenía muchas cosas que asimilar todavía también; es decir, no hacía mucho recuperó su memoria en un modo bastante… inusual. Sino que acababa de romper con alguien que amaba y Himuro no quería aprovecharse de eso, para nada, lo amaba demasiado como para manipularlo, siendo que lo único que quería era que el pelirrojo fuera feliz, nada más.

Por eso, las cosas estaban así ahora.

Kagami se negó pedirle ayuda a alguien de sus amigos por el asunto de sus cosas en casa de Aomine, tampoco estaba huyendo de él, aunque seguramente iba a ser tremendamente difícil y doloroso volver a verlo y que todo fuera tan distante, cuando no hace mucho habían estado besándose y siendo feliz como la pareja que eran. Añadido el hecho que no quería verlo…

Fue una suerte para él que Kuroko le hablara por teléfono, dónde le decía que tenía sus cosas personales, porque Momoi se los entregó. Aunque tal vez hubiera querido que alguien más le llevara sus cosas, no precisamente su amigo peliceleste, ya que sentía que estaba observándolo de más, como si analizara sus acciones y eso no le gustaba. Era peor que si estuviera preguntándole un montón de cosas referente a lo que pasó con el peliazul y por eso el pelirrojo terminó explotando sin que Kuroko le dijera nada realmente.

Este último se había ofrecido para platicar, pero la verdad era que Kagami no quería hablar del tema con nadie, agradecía la ayuda y preocupación de su amigo, mas no quería que nadie más se metiera, era su problema y él lo resolvería, no quería causar cosas de más en sus amigos por algo como esto.

Así que ahora, ahí estaba Kagami, acostado en el sofá para tres personas que estaba en su sala mediana del departamento. El día estaba algo nublado, amargo como su humor. Y tratándose de él, era difícil ponerse así de negativo y melancólico tan fácilmente, pues usualmente Taiga era de corazón fuerte y muy optimista además, no era fácil de derrumbar, porque también tenía su orgullo.

O así era en las demás situaciones complicadas que había pasado en todos sus años de vida, incluso con los problemas que surgieron entre Tatsuya y él no lo derrumbaron, aunque sí lo bajonearon, quizá porque no era lo mismo que le estaba pasando ahora.

Porque no solo había terminado con la persona que ama, sino que su cabeza seguía confundida, no solo estaba enamorado de una persona y era obvio para él que tenía que elegir a uno de los dos sino quería perderlos a ambos, pero… ¡¿Cómo saberlo?! ¿Qué era lo que se supone tenía que hacer para poder saberlo? Porque la verdad, Taiga no quería elegir, no quería tener que tomar a uno; hacerlo significaba dejar al otro y sencillamente su vida no sería la misma si uno de los dos no estaba en ella. Claro que a estas alturas, solo tenía a uno, pero tomar una decisión en este momento, sería como si estuviera agarrando a Himuro como el plato de segunda mesa y para nada haría eso. Mas tampoco era como si pudiera seguir de novio de Aomine como si nada.

De modo que, aunque la ruptura estuviera calando en su corazón con un dolor de los mil demonios que parecía querer tenerlo en un fuerte estupor y metido en la monotonía, sabía que había sido lo correcto. Sí, porque Daiki tampoco merecía estar en ese lugar, uno donde la incertidumbre e inseguridad hacían gala por la situación en que ahora estaba metido Kagami y probablemente si este último pasara algo parecido, haría lo mismo, pero… Quisiera o no, necesitaba también hablar con el peliazul, del mismo modo que debía hablar con Tatsuya.

Y pese a que Aomine hiciera todo lo posible por no querer escucharlo, tarde o temprano tendría que ir y no importaba si lo tenía que amarrar, pero debía oírlo. Porque debía ser justo, debía aclarar todo.

Obviamente que para eso, primero era el mismo Kagami que debía aclarar algunas cosas. Y seguramente podría hacerlo, cuando primero lograra sacarse las escenas de su ruptura con Aomine.

Tampoco iba a ponerse a llorar por esto, para nada. Ya suficiente había pasado estando bajo al lluvia quién sabe por cuánto tiempo y derramar lágrimas no iba a resolver el problema, pese a que en el momento en que los recuerdos empezaban a atacarlo, sentía como si se quedara sin aire, sí.

Empero entonces, los recuerdos del tiempo de la relación que duró con Himuro hacían presencia también y todo se volvía un caos; sus sentimientos se mezclaban de forma agridulce e incómoda. Eran los mismos sentimientos, por así decirlo, los percibía como si tuviera muchos dulces a la vez y para él todos supieran a azúcar—después de todo, era amor al fin de cuentas—, aunque era obvio que cada dulce tenía su propia esencia que marcaba la diferencia entre los demás dulces. Pero no podía sentirlos, solo veía los "colores", es decir, a quién pertenecía cada sentimiento.

Intentar separarlos y diferenciarlos no era de la misma forma que cuando estaba distinguiendo sus sentimientos de amor fraternal a amor romántico por Tatsuya cuando era apenas un adolescente. Esto era mucho más complicado que eso.

Y es que no solo esos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su persona, no. Seguía la culpa y el coraje por haber olvidado a Himuro, por no haber cumplido su promesa, pero se sentía un hipócrita también cuando pensaba en eso y recordaba a Aomine.

¡Todo era tan malditamente confuso!

Él mismo se exigía respuestas, porque no quería seguir haciendo sufrir a ninguno de los dos, y no podía, entre más las buscaba, más se escapaban. Quería dejarlo fluir, mas no quería demorarse.

El fin de semana completo se pasó pensando en eso… Pero solo conseguía atormentarse.

Y en más de una ocasión, se había quedado viendo fijamente el celular, justo en el icono de contacto de Aomine; no le marcaría. Porque hasta eso, también tenía una maldita lucha con su orgullo. Mejor dicho, su interior era una guerra que dejaría enormes heridas cuando finalizara el resultado estuviera frente a sus ojos, eso sería inevitable. Lo sabía.

Gruñó y negó, incorporándose del sofá.

Tal vez era mejor dejar de pensar tanto, primero que nada, le debía una explicación a Himuro, la tenía justa y había escapado de esta todo el fin de semana, intentando aceptar la ruptura—no había avanzado mucho realmente— de su relación con Aomine.

Kagami salió de su departamento e iba tan abstraído en su mente sobre las palabras que debería de usar, dado su falta de talento al expresarse asertivamente, que no se dio cuenta, que a lo lejos, cierto par de chicos le veían fijamente. De todos modos para él, el gran problema que los asechaba ahora, era el triángulo amoroso que se había formado con todo esto.

Tampoco prestó demasiada atención a las personas de la ciudad, aunque tampoco es como si fuera chocando con cada una, iba en su mundo, mismo que estaba igual de nublado y frío que el de la ciudad y su mismo aspecto; razón por la cual, más de una persona se le quedó mirando al caminar. Y es que Taiga podía ser muy expresivo también referente a sus sentimientos, a veces era como un libro abierto y no siempre podía disimular aunque quisiera. Se notaba bastante por su mirada apagada y las comisuras de sus labios caídas e incluso sus pasos al avanzar eran demasiado flojos, sin ganas. ¿Y cómo tenerlas? Si por cada paso que daba, sentía un hueco en su persona, en su interior, que algo le faltaba y ese algo había quedado perdido y capturado por Daiki.

Afortunadamente, el edificio de departamentos donde estaban Himuro y Alex no estaba muy lejos del de donde estaba viviendo el pelirrojo, por lo que solo le llevó veinte minutos llegar, caminando sin problema; ingresó y subió al elevador, agradeciendo que estuviera solo ahí, no tenía humor para tolerar a otra persona cerca de él ahora, cosa que también se notaba, por eso quizá es que también le evitaban.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del departamento de Himuro, se quedó viendo fijamente esta, se agarró su anillo del collar y lo vio. Suspiró y el recuerdo de él con el pelinegro, besándose en más de una ocasión, inundó su mente, provocando una sensación extraña—aunque agradable— que se combinó de forma intolerante con el dolor de su corazón.

Negó y tocó el timbre dos veces. Y no esperó mucho, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Himuro ahí, quién leyó completamente la expresión del pelirrojo, pero que aun así sonrió como si nada.

—Taiga, no sabía que vendrías.

—Tatsuya… yo… —Kagami sintió que todo lo que se supone venía a decirle, se borró de su memoria cuando le vio, ¿cómo le hacía el pelinegro para actuar como si nada pasara? Siempre había sido así y eso era algo que admiraba de él y también era algo que amaba, porque además, también sabía diferenciarlo.

—Sé a qué has venido, Taiga, pasa —Himuro dejó de sonreír e inexpresivo, le dio el paso al pelirrojo—. Alex no está, así que… estaremos más cómodos.

—Bueno, Tatsuya, yo… —intentó decir Kagami nuevamente, cuando ya estaba sentado en el sofá y el pelinegro sentado a su lado, sin embargo, cuando se encontró así de cerca con él, viéndose ambos tan fijamente, se quedó sin palabras.

Era obvio que no quería sacar de ninguna manera a Himuro de su vida.

* * *

 _ **uwu (?)**_

 _ **Y ahora tal parece que solito nuestro Kagami se está ahogando en un vaso con agua. Creo que para muchos, la decisión es obvio, o eso percibo yo, pero créanme que no es tan fácil como puede aparenta xD. A mí también me costó mucho agarrar entendimiento para forjar la decisión final de Kagami y todos los factores que ahora le están pasando, jajaja.**_

 _ **Espero no lo odien ni a él y a Aomine, son humanos... Muy orgullosos, pero al fin y al cabo humanos :v. Y están dolidos u.u**_

 _ **Las cosas seguirán frustrantes para muchos todavía, así que solo pido paciencia xD.**_

 ** _No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, eh, los estaré esperando, para saber qué les pareció el capítulo y que creen que sucederá uvu._**

 ** _¡Los adoro!_**


	30. Pequeños detalles

_**¡Heeey, hola nuevamente!**_

 _ **Ufff, yo sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que actualicé por aquí ;_; y de verdad me disculpo por eso. Ya saben que ser universitario no es fácil, puesto eso es lo que principalmente me alejó de estos lares. De ahí, no hubo día que no deseara pasar a dejarles aunque sea un capítulo, asldjkdaslas.**_

 ** _Los extrañé mucho, así que espero que disfruten éste capítulo. Ah, todo es tan sad ahora por aquí, espero no se desesperen, ya saben que me encanta el angst, jajaja xD._**

* * *

El ambiente lejos de sentirse incómodo o tenso por el silencio en que se vieron sumidos, ya que Kagami no pudo seguir hablando, se sentía… tranquilo y contenido. Como si fueran dos globos que estaban llenándose lentamente de aire, mientras se veían a los ojos, hablándose con la mirada como solo los enamorados lo hacían. Y se entendían, aun así las palabras eran necesarias, pues ellos dos necesitaban esa plática, era justo para ambos por todos los hechos que habían pasado desde hace dos años y que lastimosamente cambió sus caminos juntos, pero que de todos modos no hizo que sus sentimientos cambiaran, para nada.

Himuro bajó su mirada al anillo que colgaba de la cadena del pelirrojo y tuvo un brillo de nostalgia; con sus manos sujetó el objeto con delicadeza, envolviéndolo entre estas, sin evitar sonreír por los recuerdos que le atacaron en ese momento. Para él significaba mucho que pese a la amnesia de Kagami, este aun así no se hubiera desecho del anillo de compromiso, que lo conservara tal y como estaba.

—Nunca hubiera sido capaz de deshacerme de nuestro anillo —murmuró Kagami con la voz ronca, viendo ahora el anillo del pelinegro y tocándolo suavemente. Él también tuvo recuerdos por eso y su pecho se contrajo; tenía una extraña mezcla de "felicidad" y dolor, divididos del mismo modo que su corazón.

—Y me alegra saberlo —Himuro alzó su mirada, encontrándose con los orbes rojos del contrario. ¿En qué momento habían acercándose tanto como para ahora ser capaz de sentir sus respiraciones golpear contra sus narices? Había un espacio anhelante entre ambos que los estaba envolviendo—. Siempre he sabido que tú nunca fallarías a tus palabras, Taiga —añadió, sujetándole el rostro con suavidad y de forma tierna

—Pero aun así, yo me olvidé de todo y… —empezó a decir Kagami, desviando la mirada unos segundos, era notorio que sentía coraje consigo mismo por ese hecho y no continuó hablando, porque el pelinegro le puso dos dedos en los labios para que se callara.

—Eso no es tu culpa, Taiga. Tú hiciste todo para protegernos ese día y yo no te culpo ni reclamo nada —aseguró Himuro, sincero, porque esa era la verdad. Si bien al principio sí llegó a sentirse traicionado, pues enterarse de todo, aquella vez y de esa forma lo tomó con la guardia baja, sobre todo porque él creía que el pelirrojo seguía esperándolo y si no lo hizo, fue porque simplemente no le recordaba y esa amnesia solo era por el accidente.

Le tomó tiempo aceptarlo y creérselo, de hecho, Alex ayudó mucho para que el pelinegro lo comprendiera o por lo menos se calmara y así pudiera pensar mejor con la cabeza fría. Por eso es que ahora se le facilitaba ser sincero, aunque su corazón le doliera, aunque también estuviera sufriendo, mas lo ocultaba o eso intentaba, porque también sabía que Taiga podía darse cuenta de eso.

—No son excusas, la verdad —Kagami suspiró, con frustración—. Tal vez yo debí buscar e interesarme más por mí pasado… Pero cada que lo hacía, mi mente entraba como en transe y mi madre… —puso los ojos en blanco— ella no fue de gran ayuda, ¿sabes?

—Taiga, tú no recordabas nada, no había modo que supieras que tenías qué buscar —Himuro le sujetó del rostro, viéndole fijamente. No le gustaba ver como el chico se atormentaba y se sentía culpable por eso.

—Pero siempre sentía que algo me ocultaban… Y además, más de una ocasión, mi madre quiso deshacerse del anillo y evadía temas de este mismo —explicó Kagami, recordando como en una ocasión que él se había metido a bañar, su madre insistió en que dejara su cadena fuera para que no se oxidara y le hizo caso, sin embargo al salir de la ducha, su anillo no estaba. Le preguntó a su madre, mas ella solo dijo que seguramente se había caído a la ropa sucia, diciendo que no tenía importancia, que le podía comprar otro. Ese día, Kagami casi discutió con Mika y no fue hasta luego de una semana que encontró su anillo, escondido en las cosas de su madre.

Eso debió de ser un indicio, sentía que en ese tiempo había tenido demasiadas indirectas y no las había notado. Sentía que debía ser su deber darse cuenta de eso, que debió haberlo notado y hacer algo al respecto.

—No es tu culpa, tú no lo sabías y ni siquiera lo imaginaste, Taiga —insistió también Himuro, sonriéndole cariñosamente, soltándole del rostro, pero sin dejar de verle.

—Tatsuya, sin embargo ahora es por mi culpa que tú… Ahora soy yo quién te está causando sufrimiento —murmuró Kagami, devolviéndole la mirada, sintiendo una pesadez en su pecho ahora que se combinó con el otro agujero en su ser, siendo más devastador que casi palideció.

El mencionado muchacho no dijo nada y negó suavemente. También sintió como punzadas de dolor aparecieron en cada rincón de su cuerpo e hizo como si no las estuviera sintiendo, mostrándose tan neutral como siempre. Pero por sus acciones físicas, era fácil de notar, al menos para Taiga.

—Al amar siempre se corren riesgos, Taiga. Yo lo sabía y no me importa pasarlo, porque eres tú —Himuro sonrió con delicadeza, de forma a penas visible y sujetó su anillo, alzándolo para la vista de ambos—. No por nada los tenemos, sabes bien que no solo son de compromiso.

—Tatsuya… —musitó Kagami. Sí, sabía bien que el pelinegro seguía enamorado de él, era obvio, porque él también lo seguía estando, pero que el chico lo pusiera a palabras así… Le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta y una sensación agridulce; feliz por saber ese hecho, pero incómodo. ¿Cómo es que su cuerpo podía dividirse de esa forma tan complicada por esos sentimientos?

Himuro notó completamente esa lucha interna en el otro, por lo que suspiró y desvió un momento su mirada. Que el corazón de Taiga ya no fuera solo suyo… Era atroz. Sentía que quizá en cualquier momento podría derrumbarse por eso, porque venía conteniéndose por el bien de este, pues no quería darle ninguna carga.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, Taiga, sé bien que ahora nosotros ya no…

—Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en nada, Tatsuya —le interrumpió Kagami, ahora armándose de valor para verle y poder hacer el intento de expresarse como quería. El ojigris se quedó quieto por esas palabras y le regresó la mirada, a la vez que su corazón dio un latido de esperanza—. T-todavía sigo enamorado de ti… —Kagami estaba serio, mas suspiró y frunció suavemente el ceño— Que más quisiera volver contigo como antes, que nuestra relación siguiera como antes y no dejarte —sus ojos rojos brillaron con un fugaz anhelo cuando dijo eso.

Era cierto, de nada le iba servir negar eso, puesto una parte de él quería hacerlo, quería estar con el pelinegro y recuperar el tiempo perdido; no quería dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, tampoco iba a ocultar lo que la otra parte de su ser quería, por lo que no tardó en añadir: —Pero ahora yo… Ahora yo también estoy enamorado de otra persona y las cosas no son fáciles.

Tatsuya se estremeció al oír eso. Ah, ya lo sabía y aun así oírlo de la propia voz de Taiga era mucho peor; sintió como un tremendo frío empezó a teñir lentamente su corazón y quizá si hubiera estado de pie, sus piernas hubieran flaqueado unos segundos. Qué bueno que era alguien con buen control de sus emociones, por ello su expresión neutral no se vio afectada, pero su dolor era casi tangible.

—Hah, Taiga… —suspiró y casi sonrió, aunque ese gesto no era para nada de alegría— Lo sé, por eso yo no quiero presionarte y sí tu elección es…

Sin embargo, Kagami negó, interrumpiéndolo, haciendo parpadear al otro.

—Con lo que te he dicho, no significa que yo esté eligiendo a Aomine, yo todavía necesito pensar y aclarar mis sentimientos —ya está, ya lo había dicho. Tal vez estaría haciendo mal para muchos al decir eso, puesto estaba sembrando esperanza en el pelinegro. Pero, Kagami no hubiera dicho lo que dijo sino fuera porque de verdad lo sintiera así; no importaba que estuviera así de devastado por la ruptura de su relación con el peliazul, no importaba cuanto le doliera y afectara, eso no era suficiente para que tomara una decisión.

Para que hiciera una elección eso no bastaba. Después de todo, amar a dos personas no era un simple juego de azar, ni sencillo.

Sus sentimientos se estaban peleando en estos momentos, porque un tremendo deseo se apoderó del pelirrojo de querer besar a Himuro, cuando este mostró esa expresión tan… Tan… No sabía cómo describirlo, pero desde antes, eso había sido capaz de sacarlo de su razón y simplemente dejarse llevar por él. Quería hacerlo ahora, sin embargo no era apropiado, sería hacer demasiado. Y no debía, no cuando su elección seguía incógnita hasta para él.

—Taiga… —Himuro no pudo evitar que en su voz sonara cierto alivio; de cierta forma, esperaba oír esas palabras, que aunque no quitaran el dolor en su pecho, le daba cierta fuerza para seguir soportándolo. Al menos ahora sabía con certeza que el amor que antes les unió tanto, seguía ahí; compitiendo con los otros sentimientos del pelirrojo, pero ahí estaba.

No dijo nada más, no encontró que palabras serían las correctas en esos momentos, solo atinó a quedárselo viendo fijamente, trasmitiéndole sus sentimientos de esa manera.

La pesadez que se dio hace unos segundos estaba disolviéndose poco a poco, casi de forma peligrosa, porque estaban ellos dos solos, a punto de darle una calada a su amor.

Y quizá lo hubieran hecho, de no ser porque en ese momento, el timbre sonó más de una ocasión, haciendo sobresaltar a ambos muchachos.

—Creo que debo irme —susurró Kagami, incorporándose de golpe. No es que no quisiera haberse dejado de llevar, para nada, pero no sería justo hacerlo, sobre todo para el pelinegro; ya no quería lastimarlo más.

—Seguro es la comida que pedí, ¿no quieres quedarte a comer? —ofreció Himuro, con calma, pero con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, gracias a lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

—No te preocupes, ya comí antes de venir —Kagami sonrió—. Además, debo ir a una entrevista de trabajo, no dejaré que solo me mantenga mi padre.

Himuro le observó unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta para ir a abrir la puerta.

—Ah, entiendo. Está bien, tal vez puedas venir uno de estos días a comer con nosotros, sabes que a mi madre le encanta pasar tiempo contigo también —le sonrió fugazmente para después atender al empleado que había llegado a repartirle la comida.

—Podría venirles a cocinar, seguro —asintió Kagami, viendo como ahora el pelinegro pagaba la comida y el empleado se iba momentos después—. Entonces, yo… Te veré luego.

—Cuídate, Taiga, cuídate mucho —la mirada que Himuro le dedicó, fue intensa y llena de sentimientos.

—Tú también… —masculló Kagami, no resistiéndose y sujetándole de la mejilla con su diestra unos segundos, en una torpe, pero cariñoso gesto— Nos vemos —se despidió, cuando sintió otra vez esas ganas de dar un paso más y dejar de contenerse.

* * *

 _/Miércoles 25 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Momoi dio un pesado suspiro, luego de que por enésima vez, tocara a la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo y siguiera sin dejarla entrar. Ya llevaba cinco días ahí adentro sin salir, más que solo para bañarse y comer, claro que cuando lo hacía, era en los momentos en que ella no estaba en la casa. Se notaba que la estaba evitando o mejor dicho, estaba evitando hablar con alguien, sin importar quién fuera.

Evitando la realidad.

—Moo, ¡Dai-chan! —resopló Momoi, haciendo un puchero, molesta por la actitud de su amigo, ¿por qué no se dejaba ayudar?

Entendía que el peliazul no quisiera hablar con nadie, porque era bastante reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero también sabía que era realmente malo que se guardara todo eso, sobre todo si le estaba afectando de esta manera tan fuerte. Y es que la pelirrosa sabía bien que era la primera vez que su amigo se enamoraba, ella lo conocía bastante bien y por eso sentía que debían hablar, sobre todo porque se daba una idea también del porqué la ruptura con su relación con Kagami.

—Deja de insistir, Satsuki, y déjame tranquilo. No te necesito —dijo Aomine, alzando un poco la voz, puesto la puerta seguía cerrada y no quería levantarse a abrirla y mucho menos hablar con ella. No quería un maldito sermón.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Seguramente todo lo que Momoi fuera a decirle, él mismo lo sabía, no era idiota y además, la conocía muy bien a ella como para no darse una idea. Prefería ahorrarse el discurso y seguir centrado en sus videojuegos, hasta que tuviera las malditas ganas de salir, porque las tendría, aunque siguiera sintiéndose para la mierda, no sería algo eterno esto. O eso se decía a sí mismo.

—Dai-chan, por una vez en tu vida, deberías considerar dejar a un lado tu orgullo —volvió a decir Momoi, detrás de la puerta, con un tono que dejaba en claro su indirecta.

—Tch…

Aomine terminó aventando a un lado el estúpido control de su consola y se acostó en el suelo de su habitación, molesto por aquellas palabras. ¿Qué dejara su orgullo? Seguro para una mujer era fácil decir eso—o eso suponía— y además, no se trataba simplemente de su orgullo herido o lo que fuera, también se sentía traicionado, porque incluso aunque Kagami no hubiera "hecho" todo lo que hizo a propósito, no podía evitar sentirse así. Y ese maldito dolor que lo acribillaba sin piedad cuando movía su cuerpo o se quedaba sin qué hacer y los recuerdos llegaban de la nada, atormentándolo. Bueno, también era cierto que extrañaba al pelirrojo. Que necesitaba respirar otra vez el perfume que emanaba de esa piel, abrazarlo y perderse en esa calidez tan propia de Kagami.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, Dai-chan, pero también lo es para Kagamin. Deberías darte cuenta de eso —la voz de Momoi sonó inusualmente seria—. Compré algo de comida, yo saldré por una tarea de equipo. Ah, también conseguí los apuntes de tus clases.

—… —Aomine no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño con fuerza, escuchando como ahora los pasos de su amiga se alejaban.

Intentó dormir, pero le fue imposible. Y es que Aomine no tenía una maldita idea de cómo tratar con su _corazón roto_.

* * *

 _/Jueves 26 de Septiembre del 2013/_

El sol continuaba oculto tras las nubes el día de hoy también y curiosamente contrastaba mucho con los ánimos de cierto pelinegro, mismo que era alguien bueno para ocultarlo, al menos para la gente del supermercado que no le conocían, pues solo eran simples desconocidos. Nadie demasiado importante.

Himuro había salido a comprar algunas cosas para uso personal de él y su madre; esta última no le acompañó, porque también había estado atendiendo algunas cosas de su trabajo vía internet, pese a que había solicitado unas vacaciones para estar con su hijo un tiempo aquí también. Ya después regresaría a América, aunque si fuera por Alex, ella se quedara aquí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, sobre todo porque notaba bien el ambiente que había entre su hijo desde ese día que le comentó que llegó Taiga. Era obvio que la nostalgia y la melancolía estaban tiñendo al pelinegro.

Alex no culpaba al pelirrojo por todo esto, sabía bien todo se dio por una simple jugarreta del destino y además, eran algunos riesgos que se corrían al enamorarse, lo único que podía hacer era apoyar a ambos chicos o al menos, darle algunos consejos a su hijo. Mas la verdad, Tatsuya no gustaba hablar mucho del tema y siempre decía comentarios que cerraban completamente la conversación, aun tratándose de su madre.

Porque seguía conteniéndose mucho, ya que tampoco quería hacer sufrir a su madre o a Taiga—más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo ahora con este conflicto—, pero no negaba que su cuerpo se resentía mucho por no desahogarse como era debido y probablemente se lo terminaría cobrando en algún momento.

Su mente se distrajo cuando fue su turno de pasar a caja, donde pagó con la cantidad justa para tener que ahorrarse el esperar el cambio. Y así, terminó saliendo del supermercado con un andar algo rápido, para evitar ponerse a pensar otra vez en el camino.

No obstante, se detuvo por inercia cuando se topó con una máquina de dulces, que tenía el eslogan de la marca de pocky e inevitablemente, su mente le trajo el recuerdo de cierto chico gigante de cabellos morados y sonrió. Sintió el antojo de comer nuevamente de aquellos dulces, por lo que se acercó a la máquina con toda la intensión de comprar una caja de pocky de ahí. Y justo cuando iba a introducir la moneda, una mano mucho más grande, le sostuvo de la muñeca para evitar eso, haciendo que Himuro se sorprendiera, pero si no se mostró molesto por eso, fue porque inmediatamente vio de quién se trataba.

—Atsushi, no esperaba verte por aquí —lo cierto era que no debía sorprenderse, después de todo, estaba frente a una máquina de dulces y el pelimorado parecía tener mucho apego por estos.

—Esa máquina no sirve, yo intenté sacar algunos dulces, no me dejó y solo se robó mi dinero —dijo Murasakibara con una voz terriblemente floja, mientras sostenía con la muñeca zurda una bolsa que estaba llena de dulces y algunos jugos.

—Oh, bueno, gracias por el aviso —Himuro sonrió, con cierta gracia al contemplar al gran chico—. Pero veo que de todos modos encontraste donde más comprar tus dulces.

—En el supermercado —respondió Murasakibara, dando una mordida a un umaibu que sostenía también con la zurda.

— ¿Me habías visto desde ahí? —preguntó Himuro como quién no quiere la cosa, sin sentirse realmente molesto por eso, la verdad. Luego rió discretamente y miró la mano contraria, que todavía le sostenía.

—Te vi cuando estabas saliendo —contestó nuevamente Murasakibara, soltándole lentamente. Se había casi olvidado de ese detalle y es que la piel del pelinegro se sintió tan inusualmente suave y bonita, como la crema de un helado. Ante aquella comparación, se le terminó antojando, por lo que sus ojos volaron al puesto de paletas y helados que estaba justamente en la esquina.

—Ya veo —Himuro siguió la trayectoria de la mirada ajena y se situó a su lado—. Hace algo de frío, sin embargo ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verte otra vez, déjame invitarte un helado, por aquella vez en el hospital.

Murasakibara le vio mientras continuaba comiendo de su dulce con las comisuras levantadas de su boca.

—De coco —asintió, diciendo el sabor que le apetecía.

—Entonces vamos —Himuro volvió a sonreírle.

La verdad es que estaba dando muchas sonrisas con la presencia del pelimorado ahora, pero no lo podía evitar, sobre todo porque le gustaba mucho la sencillez y simpleza que parecía tener el chico ante el mundo. Y parecía tan… inocente de cierta forma, así como despreocupado, no podía negar que esas características le llamaban la atención, además de que hacían un contraste inusual con un muchacho así de alto, que usualmente debería parecer solo intimidante, pero no era el caso. Al menos no para Himuro.

La tienda no estaba precisamente lejos, a la esquina solo les llevaría unos treinta pasos quizá. Y gracias a que Atsushi iba a un ritmo bastante perezoso, es que a Tatsuya no se le dificultaba para nada caminar a su lado; no iban hablando realmente de muchas cosas, no obstante era un silencio bastante cómodo, parecían llevarse muy bien a simple vista, aunque ni siquiera se conocían mucho.

Esta sería la tercera vez que se estaban viendo.

Justo llegaron frente a la tienda de helados, cuando de la nada, el pelimorado puso una cajita de pocky frente a la cara de Tatsuya, tomándolo por sorpresa y ante la mirada de perplejidad de este, dijo:

—Hoy querías una, ¿no, Muro-chin?

—Sí, pero no es necesario, Atsushi —repuso Himuro de forma simpática.

—Lo es —dijo a su vez, Murasakibara, sosteniendo aún la cajita delante del otro chico. Tenía una expresión de pereza, y aunque el rostro del pelinegro estuviera ocultando todo, había algo que le indicó que justo como en el hospital, este último lo necesitaba, como un gesto de apoyo.

Tatsuya también lo notó, por lo que no fue capaz de negarse a recibir aquel dulce, e incluso se le hizo algo lindo, como si fuera eso que necesitaba para de verdad dejar de ocultarse un momento y tener una sonrisa de sincera alegría.

—Gracias, Atsushi.

—Hmm, vamos por el helado —Murasakibara desvió su vista al frente, sin decir algo más sobre el tema.

Entonces, Himuro le jaló de la muñeca y si no olvidaría este día, no era simplemente porque tal parecía había encontrado a un buen amigo, sino por la poderosa sensación que recorrió su cuerpo por el gesto que hizo.

Y aunque los dos chicos la sintieron, hicieron caso omiso.

* * *

 _/Sábado 28 de Septiembre del 2013/_

La botella de agua que había estado tomando Kagami, fue lanzada a un cesto de basura en ese momento. Estaba bañado en sudor, ya que mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, luego de ir a su última entrevista de trabajo de la semana, tuvo la invitación a un partido de basquetbol por otros muchachos desconocidos para él, pero no por eso se negó. Además, hacía justamente una semana que no había podido darse el lujo de jugar lo que tanto amaba, no solo porque se la había pasado metido en busca de un empleo, sino porque si lo hacía iba a terminar con una nube gris en su mente con todos los recuerdos de su ahora _ex_ novio y eso terminaría por arruinarle el humor, impidiéndole seguir como si nada en esos días.

Y Kagami no quería eso, para nada. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera obligarse a no pensar, porque lo hacía, cada que salía en busca de su trabajo, terminaba sentado en alguna banca de los parques, sumido en su mente e ignorando a todo el mundo con un aura nada usual en él. Y sería mucho peor atascarse de recuerdos justamente por algo que él amaba y que con más ganas le recordaba a Aomine. Tampoco era masoquista o no de forma tan consciente, más bien.

Los días habían pasado y seguía sin tener alguna decisión, sencillamente aún no podía. Menos cuando se sentía intranquilo porque al final, no pudo hablar como quiso con Aomine aquella vez; pese a que su orgullo le decía que en todo caso eso no era su culpa, sabía que de todos modos se lo debía al moreno, ya que sin importar como habían terminado, por respeto a la relación que tenían y a sus sentimientos.

Kagami se había dado cuenta que todavía quería hablar con él sobre el tema, lo necesitaba también para decidirse, pero no sabía de qué manera hacerlo, pues estaba seguro que el moreno seguiría negándose como hace días y eso tampoco era de ayuda.

Aun así, no iba a dejar que el tiempo siguiera pasando así, de modo que aunque no supiera como demonios haría para convencer a Aomine de que le escuchara, no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

De modo qué, una vez se despidió de aquellos chicos desconocidos con los que jugó un partido, tomó camino hacía la casa del moreno.

Su corazón estaba latiendo con tremenda fuerza mientras caminaba y los nervios empezaron a aparecer en su sistema. No sentía lo mismo que cuando tenía que ir con Himuro para hablar con este, era una reacción completamente diferente, pero esto tampoco ayudaba para que tuviera la decisión clara, no era así. De hecho, esto se debía a que su relación con Aomine estaba ahora de forma diferente a como con Tatsuya y este último en ningún momento se negó a escucharlo ni le culpó, más bien, se mostró comprensivo al respecto, contrario del peliazul, aunque quizá el modo en que ambos se sentían no era precisamente muy distinto.

Para suerte de Taiga, la casa del moreno no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba ahora y aunque sintiera ese vuelco en el estómago, no se echaría para atrás, porque de verdad hablar con Aomine, era lo que quería y sentía debía hacer. Lo intentaría por segunda vez, pero si el resultado no era como esperaba, dudaba si volvería a intentarlo una tercera.

Negó, era mejor no ponerse a pensar en respuestas negativas o cosas similares o su orgullo terminaría agarrando terreno en estos momentos.

Sin embargo, eso se estaba diciendo a sí mismo, cuando al dar la vuelta en la esquina, quedando frente a la casa donde vivían Momoi y Aomine, vio a este último sentado en el patio y no solo; Kise estaba acompañándolo, sentado en una silla de ruedas—seguramente porque no podía caminar por la operación— mientras hablaba.

Tiempo atrás, ver eso no lo molestaba, es decir, era celoso, pero cuando de verdad le daban razones y sabía que esos dos eran amigos. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora sintió el terrible fuego de los celos al verlos platicar ahí, solos y demasiado… cercanos? Kagami no era imbécil, podía ser despistado en muchas ocasiones, mas no cuando se trataba de algo o alguien sumamente importante.

Por eso era capaz de notar cierto ambiente en esa casual charla entre dos amigos; su intuición le decía que algo se le estaba escapando en esos momentos, mientras los veía, pero, ¿qué era? ¿Qué era lo que no le estaba gustando? Le valía un pepino si ya no tenía derecho de molestarse, porque no era novio de Aomine, porque algo estaba mal.

—Kagami-kun —la repentina voz de Kuroko hizo aparición, haciendo sobresaltar al pelirrojo.

—Tch, ¡Kuroko! —resopló Kagami, viéndolo mal unos segundos, le hubiera reclamado, sin embargo su visión regresó al par de chicos en el patio de aquella casa y el peliceleste siguió la trayectoria de dicha mirada.

—Le dieron de alta hoy a Kise-kun, porque su manager dijo que sería mejor y más discreto que descansara y se recuperara en su casa —explicó Kuroko con un tono calmado—. Quiso pasar a saludar a Aomine-kun, porque ni tú ni él fueron a visitarle al hospital —señaló, no con reproche, si no como la constatación de un hecho, si sabía bien el caos que sus dos amigos estaban pasando.

—Kuroko, dime que yo no soy él único que nota algo más ahí —masculló Kagami, más por inercia, que porque de verdad quisiera decirlo. Pero después de todo, el peliceleste era algo así como su mejor amigo.

El aludido chico le observó unos segundos y luego suspiró discretamente, mirando hacía el par que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que los veían. Por la forma en que el pelirrojo reaccionaba, era obvio que no sabía nada y no quiso quedarse callado ahora, porque no le pareció justo que Taiga estuviera sintiéndose culpable por no hablar con Daiki, siendo que este último tampoco se tomó la molestia de contarle ciertos sucesos cuando eran pareja.

—En secundaria media, Aomine-kun fue de mucha ayuda para Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko, logrando que con eso, los ojos rojos del otro chico le vieran con suma atención y confusión.

— ¿Qué? —Kagami frunció el ceño. Tenía el presentimiento que lo que fuera que le iba a decir el otro, no le gustaría.

—Había alguien que estaba enamorado de Kise-kun en tercer año de secundaria —empezó a decir Kuroko con tanta tranquilidad, que resultaba algo estremecedor, pero es que recordarlo para él tampoco era muy grato, sobre todo porque se trataba de su novio—. Lo conociste, se trata de Haizaki-san —sus ojos celestes le vieron con fijeza cuando la expresión del pelirrojo se descompuso por la impresión, empezando a atar los cabos sueltos—. Fue nuestro compañero en el equipo de basquetbol y pese a que no tenía muy buena reputación, nunca pensamos que él intentaría hacer algo más… —el rostro de Kuroko adquirió un fugaz toque sombrío que dejó ver su molestia por eso— Haizaki-san empezó a acosar a Kise-kun, sin embargo éste no nos dijo nada.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —Kagami se mostró algo dubitativo sobre que preguntar sobre el tema.

—Kise-kun fue secuestrado por Haizaki-san un día —contestó Kuroko, dirigiendo un mirada más a su pareja que seguía platicando como si nada y sin descanso con el peliazul—. El padre de Akashi-kun ayudó mucho en su búsqueda, no obstante, la persona que lo encontró primero y enfrentó a Haizaki-san fue Aomine-kun —sus ojos volvieron a ver al pelirrojo, quien de alguna manera, ya se esperaba esa respuesta y no dijo nada, solo le devolvió la mirada y Kuroko continuó hablando—. Aomine-kun rescató a Kise-kun esa vez, luego llegamos nosotros a ayudar a Aomine-kun, pero la policía se hizo cargo de Haizaki-san y este juró venganza contra todos, aunque no le temíamos, después de todo, fue directo a la correccional de menores y sería trasladado al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

—Así que por eso terminó yéndose contra mí también esa noche… Para vengarse de Aomine —habló Kagami al fin. Todavía se mostró receloso, algo le decía que faltaba más en esa historia, por lo que no apartó su mirada del peliceleste.

—Por todo eso, Kise-kun estuvo muy agradecido y tal parece que por eso, la admiración que sentía por Aomine-kun, se convirtió en algo más —Kuroko usó una voz bastante calmada, cuando notó como el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Estás de broma, verdad? —Kagami empezó a sentir como la furia provocada no solo por los celos, crecía en su pecho, llevándolo a empuñar ambas manos y fruncir el ceño con fuerza.

—Kise-kun se enamoró de Aomine-kun en ese tiempo —confirmó Kuroko y antes de que el pelirrojo reaccionara peor, se apresuró a agregar: —Aomine-kun nunca le correspondió, aunque…

— ¡¿Aunque qué, Kuroko?! ¡¿Todavía hay más?! —exclamó Kagami, ya sin importarle el tener baja su voz en ese momento.

Kuroko suspiró.

—Yo era amigo de ellos en ese entonces, así que… Supe que ambos tuvieron algún filtreo, ya sabes la forma de ser de Aomine-kun, pero fuera de eso, Kise-kun se cansó de esperar y pasaron muchas cosas, y entre él y yo empezó a haber…

—Guardarme tu historia de amor para otro día, Kuroko. Yo me largo —resopló Kagami, dando un puñetazo a la pared de la otra casa que estaba ahí, en ese momento, dándose cuenta que la atención del peliazul y el rubio estaba en él. Tal parecía, ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia—. Tsk… —Kagami les miró unos segundos y luego negó.

El pelirrojo mandó todo lo que iba a hacer a la mierda y se dio la vuelta, caminando furioso.

Ahora él se sentía indignado; tuviera derecho o no, por cómo estaba su situación ahora, eso sentía. No le cabía en la cabeza, no comprendía porque Aomine no le había contado eso, ¿acaso no le tenía confianza? ¿No había sido suficiente el tiempo de amistad que vivieron y luego como sus sentimientos románticos se desarrollaron? Y lo peor de todo era qué, si había llegado a tener algo que ver con Kise antes, ¿cómo es que tuvo el maldito descaro para comportarse así cuando supo que estaba enamorado de él? ¿Cómo pudo estar así de tranquilo esas veces en que prácticamente jugó con sus sentimientos?

Era algo del pasado, sí y no debería de recordar aquella época gris entre su relación, ¡pero no podía evitarlo! Ahora mismo estaba demasiado furioso como para detenerse a pensar fríamente. Y es que no era lo mismo, en este momento no creía que se lo merecía, porque al final de cuentas, si Kagami no contó nada de su relación con Himuro, era porque no la recordaba, por su amnesia, ¿pero Aomine? ¿Qué motivo tenía Aomine como para ocultarle eso luego de todo lo que ya habían vivido juntos? Y es que Taiga nunca le ocultó nada de su pasado o el que recordaba, no le mentía, jamás lo hizo en más del mes que duró su relación, porque confiaba en el peliazul, no solo como su pareja, sino como su amigo. ¿Acaso Daiki no lo hacía con él?

Lentamente, mientras caminaba con los ojos picándole por la furia y decepción, se dio cuenta de que era así. Pese a la gran conexión que había entre Aomine y él, su comunicación no era realmente apta, porque de la forma en que el moreno le ocultó todo eso, era porque no confiaba en Kagami del mismo modo en que este lo hacía con él. Y quizá, ese era el mismo motivo por el cual el peliazul se negaba con tanto fervor a escucharle.

Gracias a eso, en estos momentos Kagami no sabía si de verdad quería dejar en claro las cosas a una persona que no tenía la intención de dejarle aclararle los hechos a él.

Porque Taiga no iba a rogarle. Ahora mismo, su orgullo había ganado terreno.

* * *

La voz aguada de Kise sonaba en todo el patio de la casa del peliazul, de forma un poco desesperante, pero la verdad era que oírle parlotear sin sentido sobre su vida, le ayudaba a su mente a distraerse y que no terminara cayendo en otros pensamientos que incluían a cierto pelirrojo. Valía la pena la irritación que se ganaría por esto. Además, una pequeña parte de él estaba preocupada por el rubio, por eso de la operación y su herida, aunque no tuvo que preguntar, porque una vez aceptó la visita del modelo, este empezó a parlotear y le reprochó porque no fue a verle al hospital.

Al principio, pensó que Kise le bombardearía con preguntas absurdas sobre su estado emocional y lo que sucedió con Kagami aquel día, pero no fue así y se sintió terriblemente aliviado por eso, aunque tampoco lo esperó del rubio, siendo como era. Por eso estaba agradecido, tal parecía que Kise no era solo la rubia parlante y dramática que todos conocían desde la secundaria.

También había llegado Kuroko, custodiado por la manager del modelo y otros dos sujetos que vinieron acompañando a Ryota por simple seguridad e impedir a los periodistas cerca. Tenían suerte que la casa de Aomine fuera desconocida para el mundo del espectáculo, por ello se le permitió al rubio ir. Los dejaron solos a ambos unos momentos, pues la manager y los dos sujetos fueron a darle la vuelta al fraccionamiento para asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna cámara escondida o algún periodista cerca, mientras que Kuroko había ido a verificar al edificio de departamentos donde estaba el hogar de su pareja, por si había algún reportero también.

Probablemente la mejor opción fuese que Kise y Aomine entraran a la casa de este último en lugar de quedarse en el patio delantero donde muchas personas podrían verlos y hasta reconocer al primer chico, pero lo cierto era que el peliazul necesitaba respirar algo de aire fresco y dentro de su casa, el ambiente se sentía pesado, además de que estaba hecho todo un desorden, puesto Satsuki había salido a visitar a sus padres. Le insistió muchísimo en la mañana y la única manera en que la que Daiki se salvó, fue diciéndole que ayudaría a Kise a regresar a su departamento, cosa que le confirmó a su amiga con un mensaje, porque esta no le creyó. Y solo así, es que Momoi se fue más tranquila, pero diciendo que volvería en la noche. Así que le quedaban seis horas libres.

— ¡Y entonces, Ayumi-san terminó cocinando algo para mí por eso! La comida de hospital no es mala, pero, afff… Eso de que confundan tu ración… —Kise negó, luciendo algo diva por el gesto que hizo, no obstante, sonreía ampliamente. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada sumida del moreno— Moo, no me estás haciendo mucho caso, ¿verdad, Aominecchi?

—Hah, bueno, dígamos que aunque no te vea, no es fácil ignorarte —espetó Aomine con cierto desdén amargo—. Pero está bien, prefiero soportarte a ti, antes que a Satsuki.

—Hm, que malo eres con Momocchi —señaló Kise, apoyado sus codos en su pierna sana, flexionándolos para sostener su rostro con ambas manos y verle.

—No es eso, solo que en estos días me ha estado atosigando sobre cosas de las que yo no quiero hablar —aclaró Aomine con una mueca. Su mirada no tenía el brillo de cierta vanidad que siempre solía tener, al contrario, estaba apagado, parecía que sus gestos eran forzosos además.

—Es porque está preocupada por ti —dijo Kise como si fuera obvio y sonrió con paciencia.

—Aun así —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco y negó—. Por lo menos tú, aunque hables sin parar, no te has metido en lo que no te importa.

—Mi presencia aquí no es para incomodarte, Aominecchi —replicó Kise algo ofendido. De hecho, había estado hablando sin parar sobre todo lo que vivió en el hospital esa semana a propósito y no es que se le dificultara realmente hacer eso, pero lo que pretendía era eso; distraer al peliazul aunque sea un poco.

—Bueno, es la primera vez en todos los años que nos conocemos, que has logrado no hacerlo —resopló Aomine, alzando momentáneamente las cejas y viéndole.

Ryota simplemente le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa, una muy parecida a aquella que le dedicó cuando se le declaró y le dijo que no importaba que le correspondiera o no, sus sentimientos no desaparecían.

Claro qué, el tiempo pasa y el primer amor si no es el definitivo, se supera y ese fue el caso del rubio cuando sus sentimientos empezaron a transformarse una tarde de invierno, por Kuroko.

Los dos chicos se habían quedado unos segundos en silencio, viéndose, sumidos cada uno en los ojos del otro, hasta que les llegó el eco de una voz bastante familiar y los orbes de ambos muchachos, buscaron el origen, hasta encontrar a Kagami, justo a una calle de ellos y no estaba solo, Kuroko estaba con él.

Sí bien no escucharon todas las palabras de cada uno, el enojo del pelirrojo fue evidente y la mirada que les dedicó a Kise y Aomine, puso alerta a este último.

Se incorporó por inercia, sintiendo de pronto el maldito deseo de ir tras Taiga, pero, ¿por qué demonios debía hacerlo? Y para empezar, ¿por qué Kagami estaba ahí, frente a su casa, siendo que ya no eran nada y que sus pertenencias ya las había llevado? Aun así, eso parecía no importarle a su corazón, que dio un vuelco cuando le vio ahí, sintiéndose ansioso, sintiendo el deseo de querer hablarle y de oír su voz… Aunque con esa mirada que le dedicó antes de darse la vuelta, sintió que el dolor en su pecho le apuñaló el corazón sin piedad alguna, ¿qué era eso? ¿Acaso los ojos de Kagami mostraron decepción?

No fue hasta que Kuroko entró por la reja de la barda del patio, que Aomine despegó sus ojos de la esquina para situarlos en su amigo, con cierto recelo.

—Tetsu, ¿qué mierda hacía Kagami aquí? —le exigió saber, luego se corrigió y volvió a cuestionar de forma demandante— No, ¿qué es lo que le dijiste?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber, Aomine-kun? Si según yo, tengo entendido que ustedes ya no son pareja —respondió Kuroko de forma neutral, notando como a su lado, el rubio se sorprendía, puesto no estaba enterado de eso.

—Tch… —Aomine apretó las manos en puños y frunció el ceño, disgustado no solo por la forma en que el peliceleste dijo eso, sino por la forma en que sonaba eso; lo hacía todo más difícil— ¡¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Kagami, joder?! —hizo ademán de querer sujetar de la ropa al chico de ojos celestes, pero rápidamente el rubio avanzó con la silla de ruedas y le puso una mano en el pecho, viéndole con cierta advertencia, negando. Aomine se quitó ese gesto de un manotazo.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Kagami-kun de tu pasado con Kise-kun? —inquirió Kuroko, esta vez, mostrando una minúscula parte de expresión en su mirada.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Tetsu?!

Kise se había quedado callado y miraba al moreno y luego al peliceleste. La verdad era qué, eso era algo que tampoco le había llegado a contar a su pareja, porque simplemente era algo que habían acordado quedara como una simple noche de copas, sin importar los sentimientos que el rubio tenía.

—Ninguno de los dos me dijo algo al respecto y lo entiendo, en ese entonces, de amigos no pasábamos —Kuroko miró de reojo al rubio y luego regresó su mirada al peliazul—. Pero no puedes alegar que sientes decepción y señalar solo a Kagami-kun, cuando tú tampoco has sido completamente sincero con él, Aomine-kun.

—… ¡Eso es un tema completamente diferente! ¡Yo no estoy comprometido con nadie! —exclamó Aomine, ahora sí, sujetando al peliceleste de la ropa— No tienes derecho a venir a meterte en mis problemas, Tetsu.

—Kagami-kun tenía amnesia, no había forma de que dijera un pasado que no recordaba completo y aun así, él siempre fue sincero contigo, ¿o me equivoco? —Kuroko ni se intimidó por ese agarre violento.

— ¡Cállate, Tetsu! ¡¿Cómo coño sabes tú eso?! —Aomine estaba que destilaba ira por la mirada como si fueran nubes soltando lluvia.

—Yo era vecino de Kise-kun en secundaria y ustedes no eran precisamente muy discretos ni callados en lo que hacían —aunque Kuroko sintió cierto nudo en la garganta por recordarlo, no lo demostró.

—… —Kise apretó los labios, sintiendo cierta pesadez en su pecho porque esas palabras, fueron como una bofetada en su cara. Sabía que en algún momento tenía que decirle eso a su pareja, pero una promesa era una promesa y por respeto a su amistad, la había guardado y en ese momento pensó, que no era la gran cosa, sobre todo, cuando sus sentimientos cambiaron— Aominecchi, suéltalo.

—Eso no te da derecho a venir y contárselo a Kagami —Aomine soltó de un empujón al peliceleste.

—Tú tenías todo el derecho de hacerlo y no lo hiciste, del mismo modo que él tiene el derecho de hablar contigo —dijo Kuroko, todavía serio—. Pero supongo que con evitar el tema y huirle así, solo le dejas el camino libre a Himuro-san, así que no vayas a ponerte a echarle la culpa o señalar a Kagami-kun cuando decida irse con él. Porque tú ya le has dado las llaves, Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun en algún momento se cansará de esperarte y hará su elección sin ti.

Con esas palabras, fue como si la sangre del peliazul se bajara de golpe a sus pies y le dejó sin habla.

* * *

 _ **Y lord Kuroko hizo su aparición finalmente uwu.**_

 _ **Tal vez no lo hizo de una manera esperada, sin embargo Kuroko siempre tiene su propia manera de intervenir en las cosas, además su objetivo principal es que Aomine no solo se centre en su dolor; sino que traté de ver más allá. Una tarea difícil, pero vamos que eso lo hará interesante, jaja.**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan de las acciones de Kagami? Desde con Himuro y ahora por cómo reaccionó. Como ven, el lazo entre estos dos no será fácil de manejar; Kagamin tiene muchos conflictos ahora.**_

 _ **Vale, ¡en verdad deseo conocer su opinión respecto al capítulo! No sean tímidos, ¡anímense! :3**_

 _ **Trataré de volver en una semana. Los adoro.**_


	31. Un eclipse I

_**¡HOLI! xD**_

 _ **Bien, ésta vez no tardé demasiado; solo me queda una semana de vacaciones así que aprovecharé esto hasta donde pueda, jajaja, porque luego me costará más.**_

 _ **Ah, tengo los sentimientos removidos con éste capítulo. Editándolo y teniendo de fondo una canción del OST de la película de "Antes de ti" no ha sido una buena opción(?). Bueno, supongo que cuando lo lean entenderán a qué me refiero x'DDDD.**_

 _ **Si hay alguna parte que le incomode a alguien, son libres de saltearla :3**_

* * *

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo, Kurokocchi? —preguntó Kise, luego de que al fin su manager y los otros dos custodias se retiraron de su departamento a eso de las diez de la noche y dejarle muchas indicaciones después de cenar también.

Kuroko estaba sentado en el sofá, terminando de comer un delicioso coctel de frutas, dejando luego el vaso en la mesa del centro. El rubio estaba sentado a su lado, con la silla de ruedas en otro extremo doblada.

—No, es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo —respondió sereno, como si nada.

Kise suspiró pesadamente y sonrió con cierta nostalgia. Podía ser un idiota en muchas ocasiones, pero no cuando se trataba de su querido novio; sabía que probablemente le debía una disculpa.

—Cuando solo éramos mejores amigos, quise contártelo, sin embargo Aominecchi me hizo prometer que no lo hiciera, porque su imagen con las mujeres quedaría dañada —confesó, viendo al más bajo, logrando que este le mirara.

—Era tu vida privada, Kise-kun, yo tampoco tenía derecho a meterme en ella y que hayas hecho eso antes y no me lo contaras, no significa que dude de ti ahora —explicó Kuroko con suavidad, viéndole sincero.

Aunque no podía negar que en un principio sintió un poco de celos, no por mucho tiempo, porque después quedó claro lo que el rubio sentía. Y no, para nada dudaba de este.

El modelo suspiró algo aliviado, aunque todavía se sentía un poco culpable por eso; siendo sinceros, no se acordaba mucho de aquel incidente, lo había guardado bien en su corazón esa vez para continuar viviendo como si nada, pese a que le costara una tormentosa semana dejar de deprimirse por el recuerdo; supo sobrellevarlo, pues Kise no era débil sentimentalmente, sabía luchar con ello.

—Kurokocchi —llamó Ryota y le tomó de la mano, viéndole a los ojos—. Yo te amo a ti, nada más y aunque no tengas dudas, quiero que sepas que así será siempre —le besó el dorso y volvió a decir: — Quizá no sea necesario decir esto, pero el único motivo por el que me preocupé así por Aominecchi es porque también le debo mucho a él cuando me salvó, es un gran amigo para mí. Pero solo eso.

El peliceleste le miró con intensidad unos segundos y luego, rompiendo su inexpresividad, sonrió como sólo el sabía y sin más, se acurrucó en un abrazo con el rubio.

—Lo sé, Kise-kun —musitó.

La verdad era que se sentía completamente aliviado ahora y aquel timbre de preocupación que llegó a sentir en un inicio al notar la nueva cercanía rara entre el peliazul y su novio, se desvaneció.

* * *

 _/Domingo 29 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Las palabras que le había dicho Kuroko el día de ayer no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza, como una maldita canción en repetición del mp3. Seguramente si parte de él no considerara que tenía razón, no estaría escuchándolo más de doce horas en su mente como si tuviera esquizofrenia.

Para Aomine, eso no era algo fácil de aceptar. No solo su corazón estaba herido, no, era una herida más profunda que esa y lo único que le estaba ayudando poco a poco, era ese ego suyo que desde antes había tenido. Y es que simplemente no toleraba, no podía pensar que el corazón de Kagami no solo lo amaba a él, era algo que no entendía, ¿qué acaso el pelirrojo no lo amaba lo suficiente? ¿Cómo algo así era posible? No lo comprendía, porque ciertamente no lo había pasado, porque en cambio su corazón, solo latía por Taiga y nadie más. Sí, seguía completamente enamorado de ese estúpido pelirrojo; en en una semana sus sentimientos no iban a desaparecer, es más, Aomine creía que esa clase de amor nunca desaparecería.

Y su instinto posesivo no ayudaba tampoco; él quería a Kagami solo para él, no aceptaba el tener que compartir el amor de este con nadie, con nadie, aunque fuera solo de forma interna, porque estar en relación con una persona que sabes que no solo te ama a ti, suena demasiado masoquista, demasiado tonto. No se sabría si en algún momento de que esté contigo, su mente llegue a divagar con aquel otro tipo. Eso era lo que atormentaba a Aomine, eso era lo que no toleraba, lo que no quería tener que soportar; esa inseguridad de saber si Kagami en algún momento no tendría la necesidad de dejarlo y mejor irse con Himuro, porque nada le aseguraría que siempre el pelirrojo estaría a su lado.

Sí, sonaba egoísta, mucho, pero era inevitable que no lo pensara así, porque después de todo, la situación que Taiga vivía, no era nada fácil de comprender.

Esa misma inseguridad y su orgullo herido habían sido los detonantes a que decidiera romper la relación con Kagami hace más de una semana. En ese momento no había tenido dudas de hacerlo, quizá era porque no había podido pensar con razón y esos primeros sentimientos le llevaron a desencadenar una tremenda ira y en parte sí era justa su reacción, ¿a quién le gustaría ver como su novio ve con ojos de amor a otro tipo y se entera de que antes de su amnesia, estaba comprometido?

Y aunque le dolía como la mierda hasta el alma aquella ruptura, Aomine seguía firme en continuar así, en no volver con el pelirrojo. Pensó que podría manejarlo si volvía a verlo, porque para que mentirse, cierta parte del moreno esperaba verlo, pensó que Taiga insistiría más en hablar con él, pero como no lo hizo, eso solo le hizo seguir creyendo que su decisión de terminar la relación fue la correcta. No obstante, eso no significaba que no sintiera deseos de flaquear y querer verlo. Y lo confirmó cuando le vio ayer. Por si fuera poco, del mismo modo en que no se sacaba de la cabeza las palabras de Tetsuya, tampoco podía hacerlo con la mirada que Kagami le regaló antes de irse y la imagen que tuvo de él…

La decepción en los ojos de Taiga fue realmente notoria y expresiva, a pesar de todo, Aomine sintió culpa, se sintió todavía peor por verle así. Porque era por su causa. Y no era que antes no le tuviera confianza para contarle la estupidez que pasó con Kise en secundaria media, no, no se trataba de eso. El verdadero motivo era que Daiki no lo consideraba un hecho importante; en su momento sí le dejó mucho en que pensar y hasta sintió los deseos carnales de volver a repetirlo, sin embargo su terquedad y negación fue más grande. Ahora que se ponía a recordar eso, quizá el modelo sí llegó a gustarle pasajeramente, no fue nada que no pudiera sobrellevar ni que lograra tirar sus barreras, como en el caso de Kagami. Y por eso mismo, es que para el peliazul, era algo que no valía la pena contar, además de que hacía mucho de eso también, por lo que apenas y se acordaba.

Eran cosas muy diferentes, aun así fue tan obvio el modo en que ese hecho sin importancia le afectó a Kagami.

El corazón de Daiki dio un vuelco; esa reacción solo le recordó que el pelirrojo le seguía amando. Claro, sería demasiado que este estuviera olvidándolo, pese a tener la compañía de ese otro emo.

Imaginarse eso, fue corrosivo para su corazón, por lo que terminó gruñendo y se embrocó en la cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

 _/Lunes 30 de Septiembre del 2013/_

Cuando la alarma que estaba dentro de la cocina de ese restaurante sonó, Kagami supo que las seis horas que le tocaba por turno habían acabado.

De haber sabido que a tres cuadras del edificio departamental donde vivía estaba un café-bar que necesitaba un cocinero, se hubiera evitado todas esas negativas de los demás lugares donde había ido a presentar sus entrevistas de trabajo. Pero bueno, la verdad era que tampoco había estado muy centrado en el mundo esta semana, más bien había visto el letrero el sábado, cuando venía como alma que lleva el diablo, buscando en distraerse, porque no quería llegar a su departamento y estar solo o terminaría hundiéndose o haciendo un maldito desastre y ninguna de las dos opciones era buena. Añadido que tampoco quería tener a alguno de sus amigos cerca.

Por ello, este trabajo le había sentado bien a su mente, para que no se pasara pensando ni repitiendo los hechos que venían pasándole desde hace más de una semana y sobre todo, el del sábado. Lo cierto era que su jornada de trabajo era solo de seis horas, pero él había pedido si podía ser las doce horas completas y así fue, gracias a que el otro cocinero pidió permiso dos días por asuntos de salud, así que logró estar ocupado al menos por ese par de días.

Así que ahora, se despidió de su compañero de trabajo, para luego ir al pasillo que dividía la cocina de la caja para cambiarse su uniforme por su ropa normal; de salida se despidió de su jefe que era un rubio casi de su estatura con lentes azules que siempre estaba fumando. No perdió tiempo y seria a eso de la una y cuarto cuando salió del local o mejor dicho, cuando salió por la puerta del lugar, porque no pudo seguir avanzando ya que se encontró a cierto pelinegro ahí, despidiéndose de un chico muy alto de un peculiar cabello morado.

— ¡¿Tatsuya?! —dijo Kagami con bastante sorpresa, porque para nada hubiese imaginado encontrándose al pelinegro y mucho menos con otro muchacho. Hubo algo en esa despedida que le hizo sentir una tremenda molestia.

— ¡Oh, Taiga! —Himuro le sonrió de manera simpática unos segundos, mientras que de reojo vio como la espalda del pelimorado se alejaba poco a poco— No esperaba verte por aquí…

—Ah, sí… Resulta que aquí encontré trabajo —respondió Kagami con una sonrisa ligera, viendo el local de reojo y luego al otro muchacho de cabello morado que continuaba dándoles la espalda al irse. Algo no le estaba gustando para nada—. ¿Y tú qué hacías por aquí? —hizo lo posible para que su tono de voz no sonara… molesta, pero habían veces en que era como un libro abierto.

—Pasé por una bebida con un amigo —contestó Himuro, de forma algo divertida al notar los evidentes celos del pelirrojo y sonrió, como no sentirse bien al percatarse de eso. Le trajo un recuerdo también, de las veces en que el otro chico se había puesto así; los celos eran una parte que le encantaban del chico de ojos rojos.

— ¿Tan temprano? —inquirió Kagami con un gesto algo confundido.

—No era algo alcohólico, Taiga —repuso Himuro, acentuando su sonrisa.

—Ah… —Kagami se mordió su lengua para evitar seguir haciendo tontas preguntas que solo llegaría a permitirse si fueran pareja… Sin embargo, no lo eran y aunque estuviera enamorado del pelinegro, no tenía el derecho para hacerlo, sobre todo por la situación en que estaban. Se sintió un poco nervioso por la forma en que este último le miraba, por lo que negó ligeramente y volvió a hablar— Es mi hora de comer, ¿te gustaría acompañarme, Tatsuya?

El gesto de Himuro se iluminó por esa invitación y asintió.

—Sería un placer, Taiga.

El mencionado chico hizo un gesto con su cabeza y sonrió alegre por esa afirmativa, para así ambos empezar a caminar juntos en lo que no sería un gran trayecto realmente. El clima estaba bastante acalorado, pese a que el cielo estaba un poco nublado, dando una sensación de bochorno en el ambiente, pero ninguno de los dos se mostraba incómodo por eso. Sobre todo, cuando Himuro supo sacar un buen tema de conversación, no era que el silencio les molestara, al contrario, no podía sentirse incómodo al lado de Taiga, pero de todos modos, quería saber que había hecho en estos días luego de que se vieron aquel día. Porque aunque este último hubiese dicho que los iría a ver, no fue así y tampoco es que le culpara.

Kagami le contó que no lo hizo, por su trabajo, pues que había empezado con doce horas y lo único que hacía era comer y dormir al llegar a su casa, porque tampoco es como si fuera a decirle todo lo ocurrido con Aomine, no era que necesitara hablarlo con alguien.

Así que el transcurso fue corto, por la conversación en que se vieron metidos, que pese a que eran temas triviales y algo comunes, eran interesantes para cada uno de ellos.

* * *

 _/Martes 1 de Octubre del 2013/_

Momoi tenía un ligero presentimiento desde que el día de ayer, Aomine había dejado la puerta abierta de su habitación, pese a que continuó sin salir de esta en todo el día y eso que tenía escuela el día de hoy. Aunque ahora lejos de parecer deprimido, parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos; ya no jugaba como maniático de los videojuegos, parecía más dormir o estar en un estado de casi reflexión. Mismo hecho por el cual tampoco es que se atrevió a molestarlo.

Kuroko le había comentado de las cosas que pasaron el sábado, cuando Kagami le vino a buscar, aunque no supo para qué realmente, así como que también habló con Aomine sobre lo sucedido. Pero la pelirrosa no se quedaría callada, en el momento justo iría a decirle lo que de verdad quería decirle a su amigo, no lo iba a dejar así como así.

Justo estaba por irse a duchar, cuando vio como el peliazul salía de su habitación, bostezando.

— ¿Dai-chan? —parpadeó Momoi con cierta sorpresa.

—Tengo hambre, pediré comida —fue la única respuesta que dio Aomine.

La chica suspiró, se ofrecería hacer algo, sin embargo sabía bien que su comida sería rechazada y aunque le dolía a veces, sabía que era justificado, puesto ella tampoco podía comer lo que cocinaba.

Aceptaba que no era buena en ello.

No dijo nada más y se metió al baño, donde ya estaba todo su neceser para higienizarse, incluída su toalla.

Por otra parte, pese a que Daiki dijo que ordenaría algo para comer, solo bebió algo de leche directamente del envase y se tiró en el sofá, luego de abrir las ventanas y encender el televisor. En su cuarto también tenía uno, pero su cuerpo sentía que debía salir un poco. Su cabeza todavía seguía un lío, quizá por eso mismo.

Suspiró. La nostalgia seguía teñida en su pecho, esta estaba en equilibrio con el enojo que sentía desde hace una semana y ahora… no parecía del mismo grado. Lo sentía diferente, más desde el sábado que Kagami hizo aparición; no era ciego, podía notar que este último lucía diferente de cierta forma, no pudo verlo con precisión y tiempo necesario para poder definirlo bien, pero algo había alcanzado a notar. Fuera de eso, no lo que le inquietaba, realmente no.

Parecía increíble que en medio de todo este triángulo amoroso, lo que más le tenía atormentando era la mirada que Taiga le dedicó antes de irse. Era inevitable que su mente no se imaginara yendo tras él, a alcanzarlo, para hacer que esa mirada no volviera a repetirse, con un beso, justo como cuando le demostró que no estaba jugando con él.

—Maldición… —refunfuñó Aomine y cerró los ojos.

Así venía siendo desde el fin de semana. ¿De verdad tan mal estuvo que no le dijera su pasado? Y bueno, realmente no era que le ocultara todo su pasado, siempre le contó muchas cosas en el mes que duró su relación, todo lo que Kagami le preguntaba, se lo respondía.

Su mente volvió a divagar en el mismo hecho por enésima vez y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido en el sofá.

* * *

— _Tú eres parte de su pasado. Seguramente siempre estuviste enamorado de él y como siempre te rechazó, ahora te quieres aprovechar de su amnesia, ¿no? —se burló Aomine._

— _Te voy a decir algo, Aomine —Himuro se mantuvo serio y alzó ligeramente su cadena, reluciendo ese anillo—: no hables por hablar. Lo que nos une a Taiga no se romperá simplemente por qué él se haya fijado en alguien más._

— _No estés tan seguro —Aomine le sonrió altivo y seguro._

— _Lo estoy, ¿sabes por qué? —Himuro sonrió cortamente— Porque pese a su amnesia, Taiga no ha sido capaz de deshacerse de su anillo, incluso aunque te tenga a ti ahora._

 _Ahora fue turno de Aomine de quedarse callado y de que su sonrisa se le borrara._

 _Para su desgracia, eso era cierto; la vez que Kagami estuvo como loco buscando ese maldito collar luego de que hicieron el amor por segunda vez en su casa o cuando se negaba a dejarlo al cuidado de alguien más y jugaba con él._

— _¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú…! ¡Maldito…! —sin pensar, terminó jalando de la playera al otro chico, como si fuera a golpearlo._

— _Que reacciones de esta manera, hace ver que tengo razón —Himuro le miró con cierto triunfo._

— _¡Y una mierda! ¡Me vale una mierda tu estupidez del anillo! ¡Eso no quita que Kagami siga siendo mío, porque lo es! —siseó Aomine con furia._

— _A medias —dijo Himuro con tranquilidad._

* * *

— ¡Dai-chan, despierta! —la aguda voz de Momoi sonó en toda la sala, por quinta vez, mientras zarandeaba como podía el cuerpo del peliazul para despertarlo.

Y lo logró. Aunque su amigo no se mostró muy a gusto con esa forma tan… poco convencional.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Satsuki?! —exclamó Aomine, sentándose en el sofá, de muy mal humor y razones tenía.

La pelirrosa se le quedó viendo durante casi un minuto, que hizo irritar al peliazul. Y la verdad, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho si al salir del baño escuchan a su mejor amigo pronunciar "Kagami es mío" entre sueños. De verdad que Momoi no entendía cómo es que los hombres podían ser tan orgullosos, o al menos, los que conocía.

—Extrañas a Kagamin —dijo sin más.

— ¡¿Hah?! ¿Por qué tú…?

—Dai-chan, tú amas a Kagamin y es tan obvio que Kagamin también sigue enamorado de ti, pese a todo —interrumpió Momoi—. ¿Eso no es suficiente para luches por él?

—… —Aomine le quedó mirando con molestia y frunció el ceño, para después desviar su mirada.

Era cierto. Pese al sabor amargo que tenía en la boca luego de tremendo sueño tan jodido que le hizo querer romper todo en cuanto despertó, su amiga tenía razón.

Daiki no era una persona que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente, no lo era. Y ahora mismo estaba encendido por ese estúpido sueño.

Sí, estaba dolido por toda la situación. Pero incluso con todo esto, empezaba a darse cuenta que el hecho de imaginarse a Kagami con ese emo idiota, era algo infinitamente peor.

— Me voy a la cama —dicho eso, Daiki se incorporó, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la pelirrosa y se encerró.

Pensó que Momoi le iría a insistir y no fue así, cosa que le sorprendió. Lo que no sabía, era que la intuición femenina a veces podía llegar a asustar por su eficacia.

* * *

 _/Miércoles 2 de Octubre del 2013/_

Himuro tomó asiento en uno de los sofás del departamento del pelirrojo. El lugar era de poco espacio en la sala y cocina, pero parecía tener más de una habitación, por lo que pensó que ese era el lugar justo para Kagami.

Desde el lunes, los chicos habían estado frecuentándose para comer juntos, sin ningún problema y ahora Taiga no tenía por qué negarse a seguir pasando más tiempo con el pelinegro, sobre todo, luego de su último pensamiento antes de irse de hablar con Kuruko.

Su mente había estado demasiada ocupada con su trabajo y en las tardes que siempre encontraba algo que hacer con Himuro y Alex; era mejor así, al menos para él. Y aunque eso no significaba que de la nada ya hubiera olvidado sus otros sentimientos, no pensar en ellos encerrados en su departamento, lo hacía más soportable o eso quería creer.

Era un poco curioso que desde que su relación con Aomine terminó, sus visitas frecuentes con Kuroko y los demás disminuyeron demasiado. Aunque con este último, siempre se comunicaba mediante mensajes, pero sus conversaciones no eran muy duraderas, aun así seguía siendo el único; no sabía que sería de la vida de Midorima y Takao ahora y Kise… bueno, esperaba que estuviera mejor luego de aquel accidente, pero tampoco tenía deseos de verlo.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer, Tatsuya? —preguntó Taiga, mientras iba justo al refrigerador a revisar los ingredientes que tenía.

—Lo que sea está bien, sorpréndeme con tu don culinario —repuso Himuro con una tierna sonrisa—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? —ofreció, incorporándose y caminando hasta el pelirrojo, tocándole la espalda suavemente.

Eso ocasionó que Kagami se sobresaltara un poco, no era como cuando Kuroko se le aparecía de la nada, sino que más bien ese toque le hizo reaccionar y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que soltara las verduras que había sacado del refrigerador.

—Lo siento, Taiga —se disculpó Himuro al percatarse de eso, por a él también le recorrió ese escalofrío y de inmediato se agachó a ayudarle a recoger las verduras.

—N-no te preocupes, Tatsuya… —Kagami ya estaba de cuclillas, levantando los alimentos, por lo que cuando alzó el rostro para ver al pelinegro (no se había percatado de que el otro también estaba agachado con él porque tenía la mirada baja), sus narices casi chocan.

Y el silencio apareció, el tiempo se detuvo en el momento en que sus miradas conectaron y sus alientos se rozaron. Incluso las verduras que habían levantado, volvieron a caer al frío suelo, ajenas al ambiente que empezaba a envolver a los dos chicos ahí hincados.

Seguían siendo los globos de aire que poco a poco se iban llenando y así como estos, ellos también tenían un límite; porque, después de todo, con diferencias o no, ellos se amaban y habían pasado dos malditos años sin sentirse, sin tenerse, separados por la misma vida. Era obvio que ya no podían contenerse más, ya no, también eran humanos. Humanos enamorados—aunque el corazón de uno también amara a otro.

Ambos continuaron acercándose, rompiendo los pequeños milímetros que les separaban y entonces, pasó.

Se besaron. No como el primer beso, no, esta unión de labios fue como un huracán de aguas que se envolvía en fuego; acelerada, pero a la vez silenciosa, por lo que podía resultar tranquila, mas era feroz. Un beso de un jalón les robó el aliento, porque justamente ahora, fue cuando sintieron cuanta falta se habían hecho el uno del otro y no podían contenerse.

* * *

Las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas en la habitación de cierto peliazul, estaban corridas, de tal modo que si no estuviera la barda alrededor de la casa, las personas que pasaban en la calle, podrían ver al muchacho acostado en su cama, durmiendo, o eso creerían. Porque la verdad, Aomine no había vuelto a pegar un ojo desde las últimas palabras que su mejor amiga le dijo.

Le parecía estúpido que estuviera dando tantas vueltas al asunto, siendo una persona directa y sin rodeos, porque los odiaba. Sin embargo, ahí seguía, con la misma cantaleta. Era obvio que no pasaría página, no por masoquismo o algo similar, era que simplemente no podía, pero tampoco era tan fácil tomar una decisión más, una en la cual estaría contradiciendo la primera.

¿Por qué no solo tomaba ya la decisión? No era que su propio amor no fuera el suficiente para Kagami, de sus sentimientos no dudaba y de los del pelirrojo… Pues era cierto que verlo el sábado removió muchas cosas en su ser y ahora tenía más presente que antes, que este le seguía amando.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que también amara a otro.

No era fácil. Y Aomine, pese a todo el orgullo y el fingido egocentrismo que tenía, era vulnerable, por eso es que la confusión seguía ahí, atacando su mente.

Y el sueño que había tenido ayer, con el recuerdo de aquella discusión, no le ayudaba realmente a calmarse como quería; esto no era como jugar un partido de basquetbol, para nada. Era infinitivamente más grande que eso y se necesitaba mucho más de él.

Aomine suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, fijando su mirada en el cielo algo nublado, que igual estaba lleno de estrellas.

 _Estúpido Kagami, vas a lograr volverme loco_ , pensó con un extraño desazón en su lengua.

Era cierto que estos días había estado un poco "mejor" o ese le comentó su amiga pelirrosa, pero la verdad es que no era así, qué más quisiera. Solo había roto la rutina que adquirió tras terminar con Taiga, no obstante, la dolencia seguía ahí, como si fuera un veneno en su cuerpo.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y sintió un terrible frío abrazarle hasta los huesos, ¿qué era eso? Sus ventanas estaban cerradas, igual que su habitación, ¿de dónde rayos entró semejante viento para hacerle sentir así? Fue un golpe pesado y sintió que se ahogaba, como cuando se saca la cabeza de un auto que va a toda velocidad y el aire empuja el oxígeno, hostigando a los pulmones.

No supo con exactitud que significaba eso, pero algo era seguro, ahora se sentía peor.

* * *

Kagami se incorporó, jalando el delgado cuerpo de Himuro con él, para que el ósculo no se rompiera en sus movimientos; sus manos apretaron la cintura del contrario con fuerza y el pelinegro se apretó a al cuerpo ajeno con saña, como si intentaran fundirse en ese abrazo que empezó a quemarles al sangre, dándoles a entender que la ropa les estorbaba. Sus alientos se combinaron cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto; incluso en ese beso, nadie sería capaz de igualarlos en la pasión que desbordaban, misma que estaba equilibrada a la perfección con el romanticismo de sus sentimientos.

Himuro empujó el cuerpo ajeno contra la pared más cercana, adivinando el camino, saboreando los labios contrarios, sintiendo como su estómago dio un vuelco tremendo, del mismo modo en que Taiga sintió el golpeteo de su corazón más rápido, como si quisiera sacar algo atrapado ahí.

No eran idiotas, sabían bien lo que sus cuerpos se pedían; lo que necesitaban, era obvio, habían pasado dos años después de todo. Y el cuerpo de cada uno ya tenía las caricias marcadas del otro y exigía por volverlas a sentir del mismo modo en que el estómago exige comida.

—T-Tatsuya… —jadeó Kagami, rompiendo el beso, con la respiración acelerada a la vez que con su diestra le sujetó del rostro y junto ambas frentes—. N-no está bien… Yo todavía no sé mi elección… Y no quiero que tú… —dejó de hablar, cuando el dedo índice del otro chico le apresó suavemente sus labios.

—Sé bien el riesgo que corremos con esto —Himuro le miró, su cabello estaba algo alborotado, por lo que sus dos ojos estaban a la vista del pelirrojo—, pero no me importa. No me importa, porque yo… —habían veces en que su máscara inexpresiva flaqueaba y no con cualquiera, no obstante, con el pelirrojo siempre había tenido esas excepciones, aparte de su madre, claro.

Himuro no era un llorón, para nada, era alguien demasiado fuerte, que estaba completamente enamorado y no le importaba tener que sacrificar sus sentimientos con tal de ver feliz a aquella persona, pero le era difícil renunciar a esta cuando sabía que ese amor seguía para ambos.

Y es que él no se estaba dando por vencido, la verdad era que no, él era alguien que luchaba por lo que quería, que se esforzaba y no hacerlo con Kagami era algo imposible, porque este último no era alguien que quisiera perder, no. Se negaba a hacerlo y no es como si fuera a presionarlo, pero sí quería recordarle a lo que sabía su amor, quería terminar de sacar de las sombras todos sus sentimientos, que dejaran de reprimirse y aun sí no terminaba siendo la elección de Taiga, no se arrepentiría, aun si sufría. No le importaba. Además, en estos momentos, el mundo estaba a parte de ellos y sus pieles pedían a gritos entrar en contacto.

—Yo he estado demasiado tiempo sin ti, Taiga —susurró Himuro con un nudo en la garganta—. Incluso aunque estuve en coma, no hubo un momento en el que mi mente no te soñara… Aun así, yo siempre te extrañé demasiado y al despertar y no verte ahí… Fue como si una parte de mí me hubiera abandonado —apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no iba a llorar enfrente del otro, aunque se le estaba haciendo difícil. Después de todo, se había estado conteniendo demasiado, callándose.

—Tatsuya, no digas… —Kagami no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa manera en la que el pelinegro se mostró a él, eran pocas las veces que recordaba haberlo visto así, solo en casos extremos, cuando este se contenía mucho era que terminaba explotando de una manera u otra. Y lejos de sentirse culpable, un sentimiento protector empezó a hacer presencia.

—Sé que todo esto no es tú culpa, ya lo sé, pero… —Himuro apretó los hombros ajenos y entonces, le miró a los ojos— Pero yo sigo enamorado de ti como la primera vez, Taiga. Te amo, te amo y no importa lo que llegue a pasar, yo no…

Y los labios de Tatsuya se callaron, cuando la boca de Kagami se abalanzó a besarle nuevamente, de forma fiera, devorándole como si nunca lo hubiera besado antes. Y un gemido se ahogó en la garganta del primero por eso.

Las posiciones cambiaron, ahora esta vez, Taiga era quién tenía a Himuro contra la pared, besándolo con arrebatadas ganas, jadeando por la falta de respiración, apretando ambos cuerpos; el pelinegro también se empujaba contra él, luchando sin luchar, hasta que sus piernas flaquearon y dándole la oportunidad al pelirrojo se levantar el cuerpo del otro al sujetarle de las caderas con fuerza. Himuro se dejó hacer de momento, enrollando sus brazos en el cuerpo del otro muchacho y enrollando también sus piernas en la cintura ajena, con fuerza.

Sus labios se separaron un momento para tomar aire y se miraron, se miraron fijamente unos segundos, diciéndose mucho con ese gesto y entonces, Kagami empezó a besar y jalar la piel del cuello del pelinegro con muchas ganas, lo hacía de forma lenta, de una forma que demostraba pasión en lugar de desesperación. Esa zona era sensible también para Himuro, por lo que no evitó soltar alguno que otro sonido de forma baja por ahora, pero después, sujetó al pelirrojo del rostro para morderle el labio y succionar de este, sin dejar de verle a los ojos, jadeando.

Taiga le robó un beso más y le bajó para así, entre vueltas y choques, ambos dirigirse a la habitación, donde no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar.

Y una vez ahí dentro, rompieron el beso, no porque realmente quisieran, sino para aprovechar la pausa y mandar fuera sus playeras; no iban a negarse a lo que su piel y corazón les pedían en ese momento, nada podía hacer ahora que dieran un paso atrás, nada. En esos momentos, el mundo estaba en otra dimensión y los únicos que existían era Kagami y Himuro. Quienes, cuando volvieron a besarse y las pieles de sus torsos entraron en contacto, gimieron bajo; la sensación fue poderosa y acogedora, fue como si dijera "bienvenido a casa" y fue cuando la cordura entre los dos se perdió.

Ahora mismo, la boca del pelirrojo chupaba poco a poco uno de los pezones de Himuro, mientras este estaba montado en la pelvis ajena, moviéndose de forma lenta y sensual, rasguñando suavemente los hombros contrarios, jadeando y echando de vez en cuando la cabeza hacía atrás por las sensaciones estremecedoras que sentía ante las acciones del otro chico en su cuerpo.

Kagami lamió el pecho ajeno, hasta llegar al otro pezón y lo mordió con fuerza, haciendo que el otro gimiera y le apretara el cabello, a su vez que también le apretó los glúteos con fuerza. Pero su boca inquieta quería más, no importaba que tiempo atrás ya hubiera probado cada rincón del pelinegro, quería volver a saborearlo y recordarlo, por lo que, tratando de no ser brusco, empujó el cuerpo ajeno contra la cama, atacando nuevamente el cuello de Tatsuya mientras que sus manos se encargaron de desabrocharle el pantalón de mezclilla y empezar a bajárselo junto con la ropa interior de forma lenta, de no ser porque el pelinegro empezó a patalear un poco para terminar de quitarse esa molesta prenda.

Tenían la emoción del reencuentro, como si fueran alguien que estaba por volver a disfrutar todos los postres luego de la dieta, una analogía un poco inadecuada, pero lograba describir muy bien el sentir de ambos en estos momentos.

Una vez que el resto de la ropa de Himuro desapareció, el pelirrojo se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de este, tallándose contra el pene ya erecto del chico, haciéndole sentir su erección que estaba entre la ropa y cuando el otro quiso agarrársela, dejó de besarle el cuello para apoyarse con ambas manos y contemplarle con atención, con los ojos no solo llenos del deseo sexual, sino de cariño.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Taiga? —preguntó Himuro, acelerado y acariciándole la mejilla, flexionando ambas piernas. Tenía un gesto inocente, pero una mirada traviesa, que envió estragos en el pene ajeno.

—Sí… Hah, me encanta… —Kagami se mostró serio unos momentos y luego se inclinó para besarle los labios de forma suave y devota, deslizándolos luego, dejando una serie de besos que iban de la mandíbula hasta llegar al vientre ajeno, donde se detuvo a succionar, arrancándole algunos gemidos al otro chico y que se moviera, sintiendo así el pene erecto ajeno.

Aprovechó y sujetó este, empezando a masturbarlo con lentitud, sintiendo las manos ajenas atrapando su cabello con fuerza, animándolo así a continuar. Por eso, Taiga dejó una mordida en aquel otro lugar y luego se metió la mitad del pene ajeno a la boca, chupándolo con fuerza, apretándolo.

—Nagh… —Himuro soltó un gemido mucho más grande que los anteriores y con los ojos entrecerrados, alzó un poco la cabeza para poder ver las acciones del contrario y sus piernas se abrieron más, para darle espacio. Y con sus dos manos, sujetó la cabeza ajena, para ser él quién empezara a marcar el ritmo de la felación; lento y duro.

Kagami sintió las arcadas, pero se aguantó, no hizo más que por ahora contemplar las expresiones que el pelinegro estaba haciendo por esto y le sujetó de las muñecas, no para apartarle el agarre, sino para hacerlo juntos. Si bien le estaba costando respirar así, no le importó, dejó que su saliva se escurriera por los muslos contrarios, porque ya le serviría después.

Por ahora, se encargó de apretar y aflojar en el tiempo justo sus labios contra la virilidad caliente ajena, succionando y chupando con fuerza, moviendo también su cabeza de forma circular con las manos del pelinegro marcándole todavía el paso.

Eso hasta que aprovechando como Himuro iba sumiéndose más en placer, soltando gruñidos y gemidos, coló su dedo índice a la entrada ajena, empezando a masajearla con devoción y de forma lenta, puesto tenía presente que debía ser más cuidadoso ahora, ya que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que lo habían hecho y no quería lastimarlo.

—Oh, cielos… Taiga… —Himuro tuvo que soltarle uno momento para apretar la sábana al sentir aquello y negó— Estaré bien, solo hazlo, ah…

—Hah… No quiero hacerte daño… —jadeó Kagami, desabrochándose el pantalón para empezar a bajárselo y masturbarse, mitigando así el dolor de su pene, aprovechando la pausa en la felación.

Himuro le dedicó una sonrisa entre coqueta y cariñosa y de improviso, se arqueó para alcanzar la mano ajena y así, meterse el dedo contrario, soltando un gemido. La sensación fue más incómoda que dolorosa, al menos por ahora.

—Tatsuya, no…

—Solo muévelo ahora, ah…

Aunque a Kagami no le pareció aquello, no iba a desaprovechar esto y empezó a mover su dedo, tocando el interior ajeno. Otra vez su boca no se quedó quieta y se agachó para dejar caer saliva ahí, toda la que podía para lubricar mejor aquella zona y lamió los testículos ajenos, chupándolos de igual modo. Ah, ese sabor tan suave y liviano que tenía la piel del pelinegro… Como si fuera morder un turrón; delicioso. E incluso, dejó más de una mordida en los muslos y glúteos, saboreando esa dulce piel, dejándose llevar del mismo modo que Tatsuya.

De modo que, luego de casi un minuto y medio así, el segundo dedo hizo acto de presencia en ese agujero ya mojado y sonrosado, moviéndose primero lento y después abriéndose como si fueran tijeras, escarbando en la carne contraria, buscando hacer espacio con paciencia.

Pero ahora, Kagami volvía a envolver el falo contrario entre su boca y solo una mano de Himuro le marcaba el ritmo, porque la otra estaba sujeta de una almohada con fuerza y de su boca continuaba saliendo esos hermosos sonidos que eran el ánimo a seguir del pelirrojo, además de que eso le excitaba todavía más. Entre ellos, la llama de la pasión era difícil de apagar una vez daba comienzo.

—Tú sabor no se ha perdido… —susurró Kagami de pronto, chupando solo el glande ajeno, metiendo ahora el tercer dedo.

— ¡Ah! —Himuro arqueó la espalda y se apoyó como pudo de un codo para verle— ¿E-en serio, hm…?

—Sigue igual… Igual que siempre… —masculló Kagami, dando una embestida con los tres dedos en el interior ajeno, haciendo que el pelinegro cayera acostado nuevamente y gimiera.

Himuro contrajo sus músculos internos y negó. Esas palabras solo sirvieron para aumentar el fuego en su corazón, estaba como el agua queriendo salir de una presa ahora.

—No puedo… esperar más, Taiga… Te quiero… te necesito adentro —eso sonó como una súplica, al contrario, fue dicho con cierta agresividad y de forma demandante. Eso era lo bueno de Himuro y que tanto cautivaba al pelirrojo; lo dominante que podía llegar a ser, sin importar el rol que desempeñara en la cama.

—Tatsuya, todavía no… —pese a sus palabras, Kagami ya se había situado entre las piernas ajenas y continuaba empujando sus dedos ahí dentro.

El pelinegro gimió y le miró. Sus ojos trasmitían la potencia de las olas del mar, ese sentimiento de pasión al moverse y el deseo de atrapar todo en sus aguas. Por ello, aprovechando la cercanía ajena, atrapó el rostro de este y lo acercó, rozando ambas narices.

—No, Taiga, ¡ngh, aah! —Himuro gimió nuevamente por la nueva presión dolorosa y placentera en su interior— Hazme el amor ya, hazlo… —lo pidió de forma suave, pero sin delicación, dejando besos rápidos y cortos en los labios ajenos.

—Sigues igual de impaciente que antes… —con la pasión imprimida, la voz de Kagami sonó tierna y sacó los tres dedos que se movían dentro del otro chico y con la otra mano le apartó los cabellos del rostro para verle y besó nuevamente los labios de este, profundizando ambos el contacto, danzando sus lenguas también.

La punta del pene de Taiga se posicionó en el orificio anal del pelinegro y aún cuando solo la punta se encontró adentro, ambos se vieron forzados a dejar de besarse para jadear y mirarse con impresión. Era el jodido cielo. Iban probando un pedazo de cielo en cada que el miembro del pelirrojo iba entrando.

Y cuando al final, la penetración estuvo completa y el pene de Kagami ahora era apretado por las paredes de Himuro, la poca razón que les quedó, se perdió.

Ahí estaba otra vez, aquella sensación que siempre marcaba sus encuentros sexuales; era algo sofocante, un calor que les exprimía y consumía el corazón y que pese a eso, lograba construir un sentimiento acogedor. Lo que ellos sentían, era como el humo que provocaba la combinación del fuego con el agua; ninguno desaparecía y su lucha por la dominancia era tal, que rayaba los límites de la pasión.

— ¡Oh, Dios… Ah! —Himuro enterró las uñas en la espalda contraria y apretó los labios. Le dolía sí, pero tenía cierto lado masoquista que lo estaba disfrutando como si fuera su primera vez.

—Agh, joder… Ah… —Kagami negó y gruñó, porque las paredes contrarias le apretaron como si quisieran arrancarle el pene de una magnifica forma.

Su amor era como el calor envolvente y sofocante de un incendio en el mar, y pese a eso, conservaba la calma del agua, volviéndolo apto. Una tremenda combinación de polos opuestos.

Las embestidas empezaron, por ahora de manera lenta, mientras sus bocas volvían a besarse febrilmente y las manos de Taiga se apoderaban de los glúteos de Tatsuya, enterrando sus uñas ahí del mismo modo en que el chico empezaba a rasguñarle con forme el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaban.

Entre ellos no se hacía esperar nada, porque desde aquella vez en que descubrieron lo que hacer el amor le dejaba en ellos, eran imparables. Y no es como si su relación hubiera dependido solo de ello, pues ambos compartieron mucho tiempo para otras cosas, pero era cierto que nunca perdían oportunidad.

Cuando sus bocas volvieron a separarse, Kagami cambió la posición; la favorita de ambos. Se hincó por completo y levanto las caderas de Himuro sujetándole ahora de los muslos, haciendo que el chico se sujetara con fuerza de las sábanas cuando volvió a penetrarle con fuerza.

— ¡Agh, Taiga…Mételo más…! ¡Quiero sentirte más profundo, cielos! —si bien la voz de Himuro era de un tono suave, esta vez sonó muy demandante y terminó rasguñando las piernas contrarias, pues en la posición en que estaban, sus brazos alcanzaron.

—Déjame escucharte más, Tatsuya,… Me aprietas tanto… argh —gimió roncamente Kagami, complaciendo al pelinegro, embistiéndolo lento, duro y profundo. Podía sentir y escuchar como su pre seminal se frotaba con la carne interior ajena, volviéndolo un sonido dulcemente perverso para ambos.

La musa de ambos eran sus propios gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos, así como el rechinar de la cama, porque Taiga lo penetraba con una fuerza tal… que rayaba en lo salvaje. Y por la posición, lo único que Himuro podía hacer, era rasguñar las sábanas o la cabecera de la cama o hasta las piernas del ajeno; el placer para ambos era desbordante, tocaba su corazón y lo jugaba con saña, desenvolviendo sus sentimientos de manera acalorada, alimentándolos.

Kagami disfrutaba de la vista que tenía y se relamió los labios y dejó caer su saliva en la punta del miembro ajeno que rebotaba por las fuertes embestidas, causando un estremecimiento en el chico. Su pene era tragado como nunca, podía incluso oírse las succiones del interior ajeno, pidiendo por más y es que en ellos, era normal.

Sus cuerpos se habían añorado tanto, se habían necesitado tanto… En la lejana razón de la mente del pelirrojo, se preguntó cómo le hizo esos dos años para estar sin el pelinegro, ¿cómo es que su cuerpo no lo resintió tanto, aun si su mente no recordaba?

Aunque esa posición era bastante deliciosa para los dos, la cambiaron. Himuro gimoteó cuando el miembro contrario salió de su interior, pero tras jadear un par de veces, empujó a Kagami contra la cabecera de la cama y le besó lentamente, acomodándose sobre este, penentrándose y empezando a cabalgar de forma lenta.

En el momento en que volvieron a respirar, se miraron a los ojos, rozando sus narices y sus manos se buscaron, entrelazándose, dándole un gesto romántico a la escena sexual. Momentos después, Kagami se soltó de una mano para atraerlo a su cuerpo, empujándole de la cadera y manteniendo el enlace con la otra.

—Hah, Taiga…, Taiga… —susurró Himuro entre gemidos de diferentes tonos, golpeándole con su aliento la boca al pelirrojo.

—No, agh… Tatsuya… —Kagami también pronunció más de un gemido, mientras se veían a los ojos y dejaban expuestas todas las expresiones de placer existentes entre ellos.

El pelinegro casi suelta un grito cuando entre las autopenetraciones que se iba dando, su punto al final fue encontrado y se estremeció con fuerza, haciéndose para atrás. Y como Taiga se dio cuenta de eso, le atrapó y usando esa acción, volvió a acomodar las posiciones, en donde Tatsuya estaba acostado nuevamente, ahora encima de este.

Cuando sus miradas volvieron a conectar, no hizo falta más y entonces, Kagami lo embistió, justo en aquel punto que segundos atrás pegó. Y los gemidos sonoros siguieron saliendo; seguramente luego ambos necesitarían algún te por el dolor de garganta, pero ahora, ninguno de los dos se detendría, no así.

La culminación llegó a la séptima embestida; a Himuro le recorrió el estremecimiento orgásmico de pies a cabeza, que le hizo temblar con verdaderas ganas y arquearse con fuerza, como si estuviera volviendo a la vida de una y soltando en un gran gemido el nombre del pelirrojo, soltando su esencia que le llegó hasta el pecho y parte del rostro. Por su parte, Kagami volvió a dar una embestida más, pese a que las paredes internas del pelinegro le apretaron dolorosamente que le hizo gruñir, pero que segundos después, le hicieron experimentar uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida y terminando por correrse en el interior ajeno.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas todavía y volvieron a besarse, todavía perdidos en su mundo, sin preocuparse de nada más.

No fue hasta que ambos se reacomodaron en la cama, ya sin sus cuerpos unidos, luego de llegar al orgasmo, que el primero en romper el silencio fue Kagami.

—Ha sido… genial…

Himuro estaba descansando en el regazo impropio y le abrazó con fuerza. Ahora mismo que habían terminado de hacer el amor, sentía su corazón más expuesto, porque el pelirrojo siempre terminaba llegando a este. También estaba completamente feliz, eso no podía negarlo, no podía evitar sentirse así, ¿cuánto había esperado para este momento? Estaba completamente rebosante de esos sentimientos tan cálidos y acogedores que el pelirrojo siempre había sabido brindarle. Aunque tampoco podía evadir la realidad así, pese a que era lo que más quería.

—Realmente…, yo…, Taiga... —negó. Era bueno que por la forma en que estaban abrazados, el rostro de Himuro no se veía, al menos no para el pelirojo— Te extrañe. Desde que había despertado, no había ni un solo día en que sintiera la ansiedad en mi corazón, de no saber dónde estabas, con quién estabas, si estabas bien… No sabía el daño que dejó en ti el accidente y me enojaba conmigo mismo por no poder estar contigo. De verdad me has hecho mucha falta todo este tiempo, incluso aunque sé que nada de eso es a propósito, no lo puedo evitar… —apretó sus labios, aguantándose las ganas que le entraron a sus ojos de soltar lágrimas; las logró contener, justo cuando los brazos del pelirrojo le envolvieron con fuerza, con mucha, mucha fuerza, como si la vida se le fuera en ese abrazo.

—Ya no digas más… —susurró Kagami, acomodando al pelinegro contra su regazo, besándole la frente. Y es que cuando lo escuchaba hablar así, el dolor y el vacío crecía, porque lo que tenía con el pelinegro ya tenía su propio lugar donde hacer las heridas en su corazón. No era que estuviera evadiendo el tema, no, pero su mente ya había dejado todo ese estrés que comenzó desde que recuperó su memoria en el momento en que empezaron a hacer el amor, y sí bien sus sentimientos seguían intactos, ahora mismo, no era como si estuviera traicionando a alguno. Después de todo, tenía que elegir.

—Lo siento…, yo no quiero que te dejes llevar y tomes una decisión precipitada, pero tenía que decírtelo, porque debes saber cuánto yo te a-…

El pelirrojo calló nuevamente a Himuro con un beso, esta vez más suave y profundo; sus manos volvieron a entrelazarse, mientras que sus bocas se movían sincronizadamente. Era una dulzura sin resultar empalagosa, como si fuera la exquisitez y elegancia de un vino en sus lenguas; no podían dejar de besarse ahora y la mano libre del pelirrojo recorrió con lentitud la espalda del otro chico, deleitándose como si fuera seda, hasta apresarle del rostro.

Tal parecía que su ronda no había terminado, incluso aunque ese ósculo y caricias estuvieran teñidos por la ternura que quitaba la amargura del pasado triste y nostálgico, la pasión era algo que entre ellos siempre estaba presente, por la más mínima caricia que se hicieran. Y más ahora, que ninguno estaba lleno ni satisfecho; necesitaban más de sí mismos para borrar completamente aquel espacio de dos años lejos y que mejor manera de seguir haciéndolo que uniéndose nuevamente. Las palabras no volvieron a ser necesarias, porque sus cuerpos volvieron a buscarse con frenesí por segunda vez en el día. Y hasta una tercera.

Hasta que los dos, terminaron rendidos en la cama, bañados en el sudor de su cuerpo, como del amor que entre ambos existía, envueltos en las sábanas.

El primero en dormirse fue Himuro, abrazado por el pelirrojo con fuerza, viéndolo dormir, soltando uno que otro suspiro, recordando cada palabra que este le había dicho.

Sabía bien que el pelinegro estaba sufriendo con todo eso, era obvio no solo por la forma en que ellos tenían de comprenderse y porque se conocían perfectamente. Aun así, su sentido de alerta no se había despertado del todo, hasta que el muchacho azabache se abrió completamente con su sentir.

—Perdóname por haberte dejado solo esos dos años, Tatsuya…, perdóname —susurró Kagami con un nudo en la garganta y el pecho estrujándose, mientras le acarició el cabello de forma un poco torpe, pero cariñosa.

Solo unos segundos después de esa caricia hacía el dormido Himuro, una lágrima delgada y fina salió de uno de los ojos de este y para el pelirrojo, fue como una explosión de impotencia y la necesidad de protegerlo, de estar con él, aumentó a niveles inimaginables. No era por culpa, maldición, lejos de sentir culpa, lo que sentía era la necesidad que sentía su corazón de recuperar parte de su esencia al estar con Tatsuya. ¿Qué había hecho en todo este tiempo, maldición?

Y entonces, una decisión empezó a ser un poco clara para Kagami, quien contempló al pelinegro un poco más para luego estrecharlo con fuerza y se dijo a sí mismo, que ya nunca volvería a dejarlo solo.

* * *

 _ **Y la bomba ha sido soltada.**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan del giro que dieron las acciones de Kagami? Pueden haber muchos análisis de ésto, ¿quieren compartirme alguno? xD**_

 _ **Como "justificación" a los actos de nuestro tigre, solo puedo decir... No se pueden borrar muchos años de relación cuando se vienen como huracán sentimientos que no sabías tenías :/. Para mí eso es algo muy conflictivo y nada fácil de aclarar y Kagamin tiene que probar un par de cosas para poder centrarse en lo que de verdad quiere, pues todo lo que creía querer no era tal y cómo lo creía; no sé si me doy a entender.**_

 _ **Es una ventaja que ya no esté en una relación con Aomine(?).**_

 _ **Well, esto ha sido por hoy, lectores míos. ¡Espero con emoción sus comentarios, eh! Seguramente tienen sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados con lo que acaba de pasar, así que no se repriman, suéltenlos en un review xD.**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


	32. Un eclipse II

**_Hola otra vez ewe._**

 ** _Seguro que ésto no se lo esperaban, pero tómenlo como un regalo por todo lo que han tenido que esperar por ésta historia x'D. Sin embargo, éste capítulo es para darles una noticia; ¡entramos a la recta final de ésta historia! Así que para que vayan preparándose que en algún momento les saldrá el título de "Epílogo"._**

 ** _Aún no sé que hayan pensado respecto a las acciones de Kagami (de verdad espero se animen a comentármelo xD), pero creo que éste capítulo será una luz en medio de la oscuridad(?)._**

 ** _¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

 _/Jueves 3 de Octubre del 2013/_

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde la última vez en que había observado dormir a Kagami? Y aun así, este seguía pareciendo como un niño al tenerle abrazado como si fuera un almohada o un peluche, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Himuro sonrió y le acarició el cabello rojo con fervor. Ayer ya ni comieron, al menos no alimentos fisícos, por lo que estaba seguro que hoy el chico estaría muriendo de hambre, así que le sugeriría pedir algo de comer.

Cerró los ojos durante unos momentos, recordando todas las cosas que habían hecho el día de ayer; la forma en que las manos de Taiga le recorrieron la piel por cada rincón, el modo en que sus cuerpos se unieron en más de una ocasión y todas las poses en las que el placer desbordante lo consumió por completo. La forma en que se besaron, el modo en que el pelirrojo parecía cambiar de su bonita inocencia y vergüenza a una faceta completamente dominante.

A Tatsuya no le gustaba que nadie más llevara el control en las cosas, de hecho, pese a su aspecto algo afeminado por su gran elegancia y delicadeza en algunos movimientos que tenía, no era una persona en lo más mínimo, sumisa. Al contrario, en alguna ocasión, había dejado ver un lado de él manipulante y controlador. Pero muy diferente era cuando se trataba de Kagami, no era que le hubiera podida dar una excitante lucha de dominancia en la cama, era que con él un lado masoquista que no conocía salía a relucir y le encantaba ver brillar al pelirrojo en todo su esplendor, orgulloso y apasionado.

— ¿Tan interesante es verme dormir? —preguntó Kagami de pronto, trayendo a la realidad al otro chico, para luego dar un bostezo. No hacía mucho se despertó y se notaba soñoliento, aun así se mantuvo bien abrazado al ajeno.

—Siempre has sido interesante, Taiga —respondió Himuro como si nada, dejándole un beso en la frente al otro.

—Hmm… —Kagami se avergonzó solo un poco por ese mote cariñoso, pero sonrió bastante alegre— Puedo decir lo mismo entonces —sin más, le dejó un beso en el abdomen, aprovechando su posición y se removió en la cama como si fuera un felino.

—No hagas eso, Taiga, me haces cosquillas —Himuro también se removió y rió suavemente.

—Me muero de hambre, ayer no tuvimos tiempo para comer —refunfuñó Kagami, reacomodando las sábanas sin ninguna intención de levantarse, aunque su estómago gruñera también, pues estaba muy cómodo ahí.

—Podemos pedir algo de comer —sugirió Himuro, aprovechando la nueva posición para acomodarse en el regazo del otro muchacho y dejarle un beso en la mejilla con ternura.

Sus acciones salían espontaneas y justas. Y porque no, después de todo, ellos eran una pareja antes de aquel fatal accidente y oficialmente, no habían terminado… sin embargo, con todos los hechos que habían pasado desde entonces, estaba de más poner la ruptura en palabras. No obstante, ambos chicos seguían cargando sus anillos de compromiso.

Y además, ¿de qué otra manera podrían comportarse dos personas después de tener sexo, o mejor dicho, hacer el amor? Porque tanto Taiga como Tatsuya, se amaban, no era solo follar por simple diversión o desquite.

—Bien… porque no tengo ganas de levantarme —suspiró Kagami, mirando al otro chico y sonriendo. Buscó su celular en la gaveta del buro que estaba al lado de su cama desde ayer en la mañana y marcó al restaurante que no era el de su madre, ordenando un sinfín de cosas bajo la divertida expresión del pelinegro, hasta que colgó.

—Me pregunto qué clase de metabolismo tienes, Taiga.

—Es normal, ustedes son quiénes comen poco siempre, Tatsuya.

El chico del lunar bajo el ojo rió por lo bajo y negó.

—Sería bueno que nos ducháramos antes de que venga… —Himuro tomó el celular del pelirrojo para ver la hora— la comida.

Sí, eran justamente las dos en punto. Era normal que hubiesen dormido también toda la mañana luego de tres sesiones sexuales seguidas.

Kagami sintió un cosquilleo por esa proposición y se sintió con repentina energía, haciendo que el otro chico enarcara una ceja, con falsa inocencia; esto les trajo a ambos un hermoso deja vú.

—No perdamos tiempo entonces.

Pero esto era algo completamente diferente a aquella vez. Y no solo por las razones obvias, puesto Himuro también lo sintió así.

—Vamos.

Este último se incorporó, haciendo a un lado las sábanas y dejando expuesta su desnudez sin pena alguna, logrando que el pelirrojo se quedara embobado viéndolo de pies a cabeza. Maldita sea que Tatsuya era realmente atractivo en todos los sentidos y siempre se había considerado afortunado porque este le amara.

— ¿Todo bien, Taiga? —inquirió Himuro como quién no quiere la cosa, tratando de no sonreír, con su aparente neutralidad.

—Ah, eh… Sí, vamos —Kagami desvió unos segundos la mirada, casi ruborizándose y se incorporó sin necesidad de taparse tampoco.

El pelinegro se acercó al más alto y se puso de puntitas para robarle un beso, que aunque fue corto, el pelirrojo se sostuvo del rostro para hacer más prolongado el contacto; sus corazones respiraban tan bien ahora.

Himuro se estremeció de repente y dio un pequeño quejido que alertó al otro.

— ¿Estás bien, Tatsuya? —ahora sí, Kagami se sintió mortalmente preocupado. Se supone ayer debió de haber tenido más cuidado por todo el tiempo en que habían pasado sin hacerlo e incluso lo hicieron tres veces y no fue precisamente delicado…

—Hah… sí, Taiga… —pero la mentira de Himuro no fue nada creíble cuando volvió a estremecerse con fuerza y las piernas le flaquearon y seguramente se hubiera caído, de no ser porque los brazos del pelirrojo le sostuvieron.

—C-creo que debería cargarte… —esta vez, la cara de Kagami estaba colorada y no solo por lo anterior, sino porque sus ojos captaron como del cuerpo del pelinegro empezaba a escurrir todo el semen que vertió el día de ayer.

—Será lo mejor… —a Himuro también le golpeó un poco la vergüenza y se ruborizó ligeramente, a comparación del otro, ocultando su rostro en el pecho ajeno. Mierda, cuando se había despertado, el malestar no había llegado, probablemente porque estaba acostado y su cuerpo empezó a resentirlo cuando empezó a caminar y dolía demasiado; sentía su recto hinchado y como si la cadera se le fuera a caer.

Kagami no dijo nada más y con todo el cuidado que sus toscas manos le permitieron dar, alzó al pelinegro con ambos brazos, como si cargara a un bebé. Y Himuro se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla, viéndole con atención y sonrió, recibiendo como respuesta la sonrisa del pelirrojo. Esa confianza que trasmitían sus miradas dejaba en claro muchas cosas, pero que a la vez todo seguía sin definirse.

No importaban las consecuencias de esto, Taiga no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

 _/Viernes 4 de Octubre del 2013/_

Ese día, Aomine había intentado ir a clase luego de más de una semana sin aparecerse por el campus de la universidad, con el falso permiso que Momoi le consiguió en dónde había sufrido un daño físico por la agresión en que se vio envuelto por el ataque de Haizaki y claro que también tuvo que salir a relucir el apellido "Akashi" para obtenerlo.

Para ser sincero, su día siguió igual de patético incluso en la escuela, donde pensó que probablemente lograría distraer su mente de aquella confusión que seguía sin pista de querer desaparecer. Más de uno de sus compañeros le saludaron e intentaron acercarse para preguntar sobre su estado, puesto a alguno le pareció notar esa falta de chispa en la personalidad del peliazul que se mostró mucho más evasivo que antes.

Gracias a eso es que terminó largándose a la azotea de uno de los edificios de la universidad y se quedó dormido, justo como hacía en la secundaria.

Las palabras de Kuroko y Momoi seguían golpeando su mente y corazón con gran insistencia; no era que ellos no tuvieran razón, parte de Aomine sabía que la tenían, sin embargo no terminaba de aceptarla por completo. No era tan fácil como parecía. Pero entonces, ¿qué más quería para decidir ya? ¿De verdad iba a dejar que Kagami se escapara de sus manos más de lo que parecía irse ahora?

Era obvio que no quería eso, no obstante, tampoco tenía idea de cómo lidiaría con el hecho de que el pelirrojo también siguiera sintiendo algo por ese tal Himuro. Quizá fuera mejor que dejara de pensar tanto, no obstante, todo esto le estaba afectando demasiado como para no hacerlo.

De modo que al final, mucho antes de la hora acordada, terminó yéndose de la fastidiosa escuela. Extrañaba jugar, quería hacerlo ahora, pese a que eso también traería sus consecuencias, porque de no ser así, mucho antes se hubiera refugiado en el juego, mas aquello le traía demasiados recuerdos a su cabeza y su cuerpo empezaba a gritar por todos sus poros que ahí hacía falta alguien para completar la ecuación y lejos de ayudarle, eso terminaba haciéndolo todo peor.

Kagami estaba presente en todo lo que hacía, seguía presente en toda su vida aunque su relación ya estaba terminada. Realmente ese chico lo tenía completamente perdido, completamente enamorado como para seguir así luego de más de una semana.

Sus manos, sus brazos y su piel añoraban el sentir aquel cuerpo bronceado y bien formado del pelirrojo, cada noche lo pedía, arrebatándole el sueño por toda la semana. Y justo cuando al fin pudo dormir, esos deseos aparecieron en sueños. Era tan desesperante, porque Aomine de verdad quería hacer eso. Y además, estaba esa nueva sensación que le atacó ayer, de la nada. Como si su alma estuviera hundiéndose, fue algo tan grande, que fue necesario que se metiera a duchar para calmarse o seguramente le hubiera dado algo. Fue como si estuviera perdiendo todavía más, cosa que no entendía, si ya no tenía a Kagami.

Había llegado justo frente al supermercado, tal vez sería bueno pasar a comprar comida ya preparada para evitar las habilidades desastrosas en la cocina de su amiga pelirrosa. En eso estaba, cuando de pronto, sus ojos azules encontraron la figura del pelirrojo, justo en frente, en aquel parque de la zona centro de la ciudad. Y no estaba solo, estaba con ese idiota de Himuro y ambos estaban con un maldito helado en la mano; quizá no fuera una situación comprometedora de ambos chicos, de no ser porque Kagami se terminó manchado en su mano y el pelinegro le terminó lamiendo esta, ajenos al mar de miradas que tuvieron por ese acción tan…

Aomine se quedó de piedra por ese gesto, sobre todo, al ver la cara de Kagami, quién no rechazó eso. El ambiente de esos dos se percibía hasta donde estaba, maldición.

 _Tú ya le has dado las llaves, Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun en algún momento se cansará de esperarte y hará su elección sin ti_ , aquella frase que Kuroko le dijo, apareció en su mente, como si eso fuera la explicación de lo que sus ojos estaban captando en estos momentos.

El peliazul sintió la necesidad de golpear hasta el cansancio algo, pese a que su expresión se mantuvo fría y ceñuda, todavía como fiel expectante de aquel ambiente entre esos dos. Esto le estaba doliendo como una mierda, en serio, sentía como si su corazón fuese a salirse de su cuerpo por la manera tan fuerte en que se estrujaba, como si fuera golpeado en la zona del pecho con un martillo más de una vez.

Sintió coraje, la vil ira en su sistema por esa escena y su orgullo también hizo aparición. _¿Así que así de fácil, eh, Kagami?_ , pensó de pronto con una sonrisa amarga. ¿Para este desenlace es que había estado pensando tanto? ¿Le iba servir luchar ahora? Aomine negó con la decepción pintada en todo su sistema y aquella agonía empezando a azotar su alma, ¿por qué mierda tuvo que terminar con el pelirrojo? Una cosa era muy distinta a ya no estar con él a verlo con otra persona en un ambiente que destilaba romanticismo contenido, pero al fin y al cabo, se notaba su maldita unión.

Sentir ese dolor empezar a bañar hasta su alma, como si fuera un veneno caliente, como si fuera lejía que lo dejaba completamente desnudo y con el ardor en su pecho.

Esto era mucho peor, sí pensó que con terminarle a Kagami se iba a librar de esto, había estado muy equivocado, ahora lo sabía.

Quería dejar de verlos, de ver como sonreían como si nada, de cómo Himuro le veía con ese destello de amor en los ojos, de ver como Kagami no le era indiferente… Y no podía, quería largarse de ahí, mas sus piernas no reaccionaban.

Patético, la verdad, y estúpido también. Porque ahora ni su orgullo podía salvarle del desastre que sentía en su interior, esto era demasiado, no estaba preparado.

 _Te voy a decir algo, Aomine_ , de pronto, en medio de todo el dolor y caos en su corazón, aquella breve discusión que tuvo con el pelinegro ese, empezó a reproducirse en su mente, esta vez no como un sueño, sino como un recuerdo demasiado real, mientras sus ojos continuaban fijos en aquel par. _No hables por hablar. Lo que nos une a Taiga no se romperá simplemente por qué él se haya fijado en alguien más._

El peliazul rechinó los dientes con fuerza y apretó las manos en puños, conteniendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo a lo primero que encontrara, llenándose de ira con esas malditas palabras, porque ahora parecían llevar toda la razón y darse cuenta de eso, le hizo empeorar como se sentía. Quería quitarse esas estúpidas palabras de su cabeza ahora y tampoco podía.

No. No, no soportaba, no soportaba la maldita imagen de ese jodido emo y Kagami, juntos, luciendo como pareja. No, simplemente no lo toleraba, no. ¡No podía tolerar eso!

 _Lo que nos une a Taiga no se romperá simplemente por qué él se haya fijado en alguien más._

Aomine gruñó con tremenda fuerza y frunció el ceño. No, no, no. ¿Qué acaso ese maldito tipo era el estúpido futuro o destino para saber algo así? Odiaba la tonta arrogancia con que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Himuro ese día y para colmo, se repetían de la misma manera en su cerebro.

Já, como si ese emo pudiera decidir eso. ¿Qué se creía ese chico para haber hablado con tanta altanería aquel día? Él no conocía los sentimientos que su pelirrojo le tenía... Porque no importaba si ese tipo le tenía ventaja por ser su pasado y tener más recuerdos con Kagami, Himuro no conocía en nada como era su relación con Taiga, no sabía lo que pasaron para iniciarla y sobre todo, no sabía el amor que Daiki le tenía.

Porque sí, pese a que se encontraba viendo las acciones y como parecía ser aquella relación entre el pelirrojo y Himuro, no era nada comparada como la que él tenía con Kagami, no eran iguales.

 _No hables por hablar._

Aquella frase fue lo que derramó la gota del vaso de la "paciencia" del peliazul y terminó frunciendo la boca, en una mueca de disgusto, más que nada, ahora parecía un felino en posición para defender a su territorio. Porque su orgullo resurgió, sí, en medio de todo ese dolor, de ese nido de víboras en su corazón que le pinchaban el alma, logró salir y lejos de querer mandar al infierno a ambos, solo quiso mandar a uno.

¡Himuro no conocía el amor que seguía existiendo entre él y Taiga! Y la verdad, la verdad ahora más que nada quería estamparle la realidad a ese tipo. No importaba si los estaba viendo juntos, no importaba que Kagami le estuviera viendo con amor, no importaba, pero había algo en lo que Aomine llevaba ventaja y no fue hasta ahora que se estaba dando cuenta como era debido.

Kagami también lo seguía amando, esa era la realidad. Justo como había dicho Satsuki.

Definitivamente, Aomine no toleraba el tener que pensar que Kagami también estaba enamorado de otro sujeto, no obstante, había algo que odiaba con más intensidad que eso y aquello era tener que ceder lo que era suyo, algo que había estado a punto de cometer. Si bien el pelirrojo no era un objeto, lo cierto era que si de verdad el estúpido lazo que tenía este último con Himuro no se podía romper, el destino no hubiera permitido en un principio que Taiga se fijara en Daiki.

Y sobre todo, el peliazul nunca hablaba por hablar, si esa vez dijo que Kagami era suyo, era porque era suyo. Ahora más que nunca, tenía en claro que iba a ser capaz de borrar el pasado del pelirrojo, aún si el proceso fuera un calvario, lo haría, no le dejaría el camino libre a Himuro, por nada del mundo. Pese a que ya le hubiera tendido las llaves a Taiga cuando decidió terminar su relación, sin embargo, no lo iba a dejar ir.

Iba a luchar y se iba a arriesgar lo que hiciera falta. Después de todo, Kagami ya lo había hecho por él cuando se fijó en su persona, siendo como era y pese a que jugó con él.

Porque al final de cuentas, el pelirrojo era la luz que lo salvó de aquella oscuridad y no la soltaría, su cielo no era cielo sin el sol.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien, Taiga? —preguntó Himuro, dándole una mordida la helado y viendo al pelirrojo.

—Eh, sí… Solo me dio un calambre en las ansías por el frío —respondió Kagami con una sonrisa, señalando su helado. Había sentido un estremecimiento, era cierto, pero no tenía nada que ver con aquello que dijo, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había tenido. Muy aparte fue de lo que sintió cuando la lengua del pelinegro le limpió la mano manchada.

—Quizá debimos comprar otra cosa —aventuró Himuro, con calma, notando a el pelirrojo más distraído de lo normal, sin lograr notar en él el motivo.

El día de ayer, tuvieron muchos movimientos, sobre todo, cuando Kagami recordó que había faltado al trabajo y tuvo que inventar un problema familiar para que el dueño no terminara corriéndolo. Afortunadamente, había funcionado gracias a que ese día no hubo mucha clientela, pero tenía que reponer esas horas el fin de semana, debido a que el dueño no tuvo tiempo de avisarle a otro cocinero y terminó llamándole sin previo aviso. Eso o le descontaban el día.

Himuro prefirió no quedarse otra vez en el departamento del pelirrojo, por más que sí quisiera, no iba a aprovecharse de aquello tampoco, pese a lo que había pasado entre los dos. Y además, el pelirrojo no le hizo desistir por esa decisión, era mejor así.

No obstante, ahora su relación parecía diferente. Porque Taiga le había pedido salir a comer luego del trabajo y ahí estaban ahora, paseando como si fueran novios, en el centro y comiendo un helado, como en los viejos tiempos. Tenían planeado ir luego al cine, pero la aparición de cierto chico de cabellos morados ahí, arruinó sus planes.

— ¿A-Atsuhi? —Himuro parpadeó sorprendido al ver la imponente figura del gran muchacho.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Kagami con un destello de perspicacia y nada feliz, sobre todo porque el pelinegro había llamado por su primer nombre a aquel muchacho y eso no era nada típico. No le gustó nada eso, nada.

—Ah, él es… un amigo —respondió Himuro, todavía viendo al pelimorado, ¿era su imaginación o lo notaba diferente?— Atsushi, ¿qué haces a-?

—Hm —Murasakibara no dijo nada, solo frunció ligeramente el ceño y jaló al pelinegro de la mano para apartarlo.

— ¡¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo?! —exclamó Kagami, ahora bastante irritado por la forma tan… infantil en que ese chico desconocido para él estaba actuando y llevándose al chico del lunar.

—Es Muro-chin a quién busco, no a ti —repuso Murasakibara con un tono que sonó lejos de ser el perezoso que siempre oía el pelinegro de ojos grises.

—Está bien, Taiga, no pasa nada —calmó Himuro al chico de ojos rojos al notar como estaba por replicar e interponerse, evitando así algún pleito—. Volveré pronto —le sonrió cortamente.

— ¡Pero…!

Kagami se quedó con la cara de póker por aquello y hasta mandó a la basura su helado, refunfuñando. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Y por qué demonios parecía tener gran confianza con Tatsuya? Y sí, era obvio que estaba celoso y bastante, probablemente no tenía derecho porque no eran nada, incluso aunque hubiesen hecho el amor, no eran pareja. Al menos no todavía y quizá al ritmo en que iba todo esto, tal vez no tardaría en cambiar ese hecho.

O eso era lo que creía, por lo menos, hasta luego de que Himuro y ese tal Atsushi desaparecieron de su vista y cuando estaba por sentarse, una mano lo tomó del brazo con brusquedad y le jaló ahora hacía otro lado.

Y si Taiga no hizo nada, fue porque su cuerpo ya conocía ese tacto y sentirlo otra vez, le hizo acelerar su pulso cardiaco, sumado que la sorpresa llegó a su sistema cuando contempló como Aomine tiraba de él para llevarlo a otro lado.

* * *

A veces, Murasakibara podía resultar completamente infantil, pero en varias ocasiones, un lado completamente diferente de él salía a flote por alguna situación que no era de su agrado.

En este caso, era el hecho de que no le gustó la sensación que le provocó el ver a Himuro con aquel chico pelirrojo, que aunque había oído hablar de él por sus demás amigos, no logró recordar su nombre y tampoco es que eso le importara. No ahora que parecía estar bastante molesto, cosa que no pasaba a menos que se metieran con su comida, con sus amados dulces.

Y ni había tenido tiempo de probar los que compró en el supermercado, seguían en la bolsa que cargaba colgando de su muñeca.

—Atsushi, no es necesario que me lleves así, yo puedo caminar solo —pronunció Himuro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no estaba nada feliz por la manera en que fue apartado del pelirrojo y se zafó del agarre del contrario.

Estaban bastante lejos ahora, puesto los árboles del parque tapaban la vista del lugar donde había quedado Kagami.

—No me gusta, simplemente es eso —musitó Murasakibara, deteniendo su andar y mirando al pelinegro.

— ¿Perdón? —Himuro le miró.

—Habías dicho que saldríamos el día de hoy —repuso Murasakibara, metiendo la mano en su bolsa de dulces para sacar una bolsa de papas fritas—, sin embargo no llamaste.

—Eso es porque estaba con Taiga —contestó Himuro, sin entender muy bien de que iba todo esto—. A él simplemente no podía hacerlo a un lado.

El ceño del chico de cabellos morados se frunció nuevamente y destapó con más fuerza su bolsa de papas fritas. No le gustaba sentirse desplazado, porque así se había sentido.

Era extraño, usualmente no le daba tanta importancia a las personas, demasiado esfuerzo para alguien perezoso como él, pero tratándose de Tatsuya era completamente diferente, con él no podía hacerse de la vista corta ni oídos sordos.

—Y de todos modos, eso no te da motivo para ir y jalarme así, como si nada, Atsushi. No vuelvas a hacer eso —volvió a hablar Himuro, de un modo bastante frío y viéndole penetrante. Él no se intimidaba por la altura del pelimorado, para nada.

Era justo así, no le gustaba que lo mangonearan, era él quién gustaba de tener el control como para quedarse callado ante eso.

—Tch, es molesto que te pongas así —dijo Murasakibara, tampoco nada feliz con la forma de hablar del otro. Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera a decirle algo como "creo que me dieron celos de verte con otra persona que no sea yo", era infantil y bobo de alguna manera, mas siempre había excepciones.

—Es aún más molesto que llegues y actúes así —contraatacó Himuro, sin cambiar el gesto de su expresión, que si bien se mostraba sereno, su mirada denotaba molestia.

— ¿Tan importante ese chico, eh? —esta vez, Murasakibara suavizó su expresión cuando comió la primera papa frita y su voz regresó a tener el mismo tinte infantil o por lo menos unos momentos.

Himuro suspiró y asintió.

—Bastante, sí. Lamento si olvidé llamarte para confirmar la salida.

Tampoco es como si fuera a ponerse a contar toda la historia de amor que venía adjunta con Kagami a un chico, que pese a que se sentía extrañamente vinculado, no llevaba muchos días de conocerlo realmente. Sin embargo, tenía una rara sensación de incomodidad en su pecho cuando pensó que Atsushi no tenía por qué saber algo como eso.

Era como si cuerpo le dijera que no debía ocultarle nada.

—Bueno, supongo que no importa.

A Murasakibara le causó un pinchazo extraño el darse cuenta de que sí, ese pelirrojo era visto como algo más por el pelinegro. Pero, ¿por qué? Sabía bien como eran los sentimientos ligados al sexo, mas este sentir era completamente diferente. ¿Qué era lo que tenía con Himuro? Era como si fuera un capricho del que no quisiera tener que verlo con otro tipo, menos con el pelirrojo… O algo así, no podía definirlo bien. Y eso le hizo molestarse bastante.

Tatsuya notó el cambio de expresión del pelimorado y de pronto, se sintió algo mal.

—Atsushi…

—Como sea, adiós —Murasakibara comió un poco más de sus papas fritas y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. En primer lugar, no tenía por qué haber llegado y acercarse así al pelinegro, desafortunamente el sentimiento egoísta le llegó tan repentinamente, que no fue algo que se detuviera a pensar.

Los pasos del chico gigante eran prácticamente zancadas largas, que hicieron que avanzara rápido pese a la lentitud con que se movía y aunque Himuro extendió su brazo para que no se fuera, al final no le alcanzó. ¿Para qué lo iba a detener? ¿Y por qué estaba la sensación en su pecho que hacía parecer esto más bien una discusión de pareja en lugar de una simple entre amigos?

Su corazón ya tenía dueño, era Taiga, pero entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su cuerpo para reaccionar así.

Estaba tan lejos de comprenderlo y no fue de mucha ayuda, cuando notó como el cuerpo de Atsushi se detenía y giraba la cabeza para verle.

El pelimorado estaba sintiéndose extraño también. Y ese sentimiento de aparente "egoísmo" regresó, cuando se dio cuenta que Himuro regresaría otra vez con ese pelirrojo. Frunció un poco el ceño y se terminó la bolsa de papas fritas antes de volver a regresar y sujetar al pelinegro de la muñeca con algo de fuerza.

— ¿Atsushi, qué…?

Himuro iba a reclamarle nuevamente, pero no pudo, gracias a que los labios del pelimorado tocaron por solo unos segundos los propios de una forma algo inocente, como si Murasakibara estuviera probando y dando el visto bueno a un dulce.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, Tatsuya hubiera respondido con un golpe y se hubiera apartado, no obstante, en este caso, aunque su mente le dijo que se negara, que le reclamara o algo similar, no hubo reacción, solo se quedó quieto. Y eso no pintaba nada bueno. ¡Él amaba a Taiga, no tenía porque dejar que alguien más tocara sus labios!

—… —Murasakibara le contempló y como si nada, destapó una paleta y se la llevó a la boca— No me gusta compartir mis dulces favoritos —fue lo único que dijo de tal modo nada propio en él y se dio la vuelta para irse nuevamente.

— ¡…!

Himuro se quedó sin habla por eso, ¿qué fue esa seriedad que mostró Atsushi? Nunca antes la había visto, pero tal parecía que el chico no era solo alguien con una personalidad algo infantil, sino que escondía más. Y que lo estuviera analizando tan de fondo, solo le hizo sentirse confundido, sobre todo, porque esperó que la culpa llegara, cosa que no fue así.

No sintió arrepentimientos por eso y solo pudo tocarse los labios, ahí donde el pelimorado le besó durante unos segundos.

 _¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡No! Yo estoy enamorado de Taiga, algo como esto no se volverá a repetir_ , negó, frunciendo el ceño, disgustado.

Mas cuando volvió al lugar donde estaban antes, el pelirrojo no estaba ahí.

* * *

— ¡Suéltame ya, Aomine! —ordenó Kagami, forcejeando una vez se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, mientras fruncía el ceño.

El peliazul solo se limitó a verlo y puso más fuerza en su agarre, logrando cruzar la calle y jalar con todo su esfuerzo al pelirrojo—quién tenía la misma fuerza que él, así que no se lo ponía fácil— arrastró al pelirrojo en el pequeño y oscuro pasillo que había entre dos edificios.

Estaba llevando a cabo su decisión ahora y le daba igual dónde estuvieran, no iba esperar un día más, ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo.

— ¡¿Cuál es tú maldito problema, idiota?! —exigió saber Kagami, al momento en que fue estampado contra la pared de aquel pasillo, que aunque estaba algo oscuro, era capaz de ver la expresión del moreno y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando vio sus ojos. Esos ojos completamente decididos.

—Estás mal, Bakagami, si crees que le voy a dejar libre el camino al imbécil de Himuro —dijo Aomine sin más, con una seguridad tan grande, tan propia de él que casi parecía arrogancia.

Kagami iba a replicar, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando la boca de Daiki buscó la suya y se unieron en un beso.

Un beso que no dudó ni un miserable segundo en corresponder. Porque Taiga no podía engañarse a sí mismo y aquel ósculo, era algo que había estado anhelando desde hace mucho.

Tanto así, que el orgullo y la molestia que llegó a sentir, se fueron a la mierda con tan solo sentir la tibieza de los labios contrarios acariciarle los propios de ese modo tan único que tenía Aomine.

Ese maravilloso ósculo provocó un corto circuito en ambos, como las chispas que provoca enchufar algún aparato electrónico, haciéndolo despertar.

* * *

 _ **¡Y finalmente Aomine hizo su aparición! xD**_

 _ **No se enojen con el pobre del negro, está en una situación muy difícil de asimilar, así que necesitaba tiempo para él mismo y pensar qué hacer y cómo hacerlo; además que Kagami es su primer amors, obvio no tiene experiencia, sumando el orgullo... Fue ganancia que no se tardara más en darse cuenta, jajajaja.**_

 _ **Así que el triángulo amoroso está más que definido, ¿o acaso será un cuadrado?(?) ¿Ustedes qué creen? :v**_

 _ **Puede que la elección de Kagami sea predispuesta, como puede que no, jéjeje. Si se han sentido confundidos, créanme que no son los únicos; me he sentido así por ésta historia y eso que soy la autora xDDD.**_

 _ **En fin, ¡estaré esperando sus comentarios! ¡Besos!**_


	33. No cierres las puertas

_**¡Nos estamos viendo nuevamente! ¡Holi! xD**_

 _ **Como bien les había dicho, no iba a volver a tardar tanto como la vez pasada, sin embargo, ya el lunes entro a clases, así que a ver que sale después xD. No tengo mucho que decir como prólogo a éste capítulo, pero al final tengo información para ustedes :3.**_

 _ **¡Qué disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

Las manos de Kagami se habían aferrado a la playera del moreno, mientras que las manos de este otro le sujetaban cariñosamente del rostro, con un tinte por demás posesivo.

Seguían besándose, como hace casi un minuto, parecían completamente sedientos, maldita sea, sentían que habían estado separados demasiado tiempo, demasiado para su propia salud.

El aliento de los dos estaba mezclado y parecía que eso encendía la llama de sus corazones, o mejor dicho, de su alma, porque de pronto, fue como si ese abismo negro de su pecho jamás hubiera existido, era como si esa parte que les faltaba a cada uno, hubiera regresado y no podían negar que ahora se sentían completos consigo mismos.

Era algo maravillosamente íntimo.

El sonido que provocaban sus besos por el frenesí con que lo hacían era ahogado por los sonidos del tráfico y nadie les prestaba atención, debido al lugar en que estaban metidos, como su propia burbuja de amor, por más cursi que sonara. O mejor dicho, no era una burbuja, era un completo mundo lo que les tenía apartados del mundo "real".

Una de las manos de Aomine acarició el cabello rojo del otro chico. Ambos estaban con la respiración acelerada, casi jadeando, mientras usaban sus lenguas para saborearse cada rincón de la boca, apretujándose más contra aquella pared. Ninguno quería separarse.

Ahora mismo, Daiki se sentía un completo imbécil, ¿cómo había sido capaz de terminar algo que lo mantenía así de despierto, así de vivo, así de completo? No podía creer que de verdad hubiera soportado tanto tiempo sin estar con el pelirrojo, porque ahora era como si todo volviera a cobrar sentido, como si todo fuera mejor, a pesar de que sabía que la lucha comenzaba, sin embargo también sabía que no estaba perdida. La forma en que el otro le besaba, lo dejaba en claro.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de libertad, pese a que ahora mismo estaban completamente sujetos. Su sistema se llenaba de un poder tan limpio y puro, así como fuerte. Como la firmeza de la tierra y la gloria del fuego.

Así era su amor. Realmente indestructible.

—Hah… —Kagami jadeó sobre la boca ajena y cuando su mirada conectó con la azul, se ruborizó un poco, no solo de aparente vergüenza, sino de irritación— ¡¿Por qué carajo has…?!

—Porque _te amo_ , ¿hay una respuesta más clara que esa? —contestó Aomine con naturalidad, contemplado el rostro ajeno, encantado con ese pequeño rubor, normalizando su respiración.

— ¡…! —Kagami mostró impresión y se quedó sin habla. Eso… eso no era algo que se hubiera esperado como respuesta, no teniendo en cuenta el modo en que terminó su relación— ¡¿A qué estás jugando ahora?! —replicó de nueva cuenta, removiéndose para salir de la posición en que el peliazul le tenía, pero este mismo se lo impidió, empujándose más contra él, colocando las manos en cada lado de su cabeza.

—Tch, te digo que te amo luego de besarte, ¿y tú otra vez crees que estoy jugando? —Aomine se mostró ofendido, aunque no es que no sintiera que el pelirrojo no tuviera razón, no porque lo estuviera haciendo, sino porque fue él quien terminó la relación y ahora venía como si nada a raptarlo y besarlo, además de decirle lo que sentía.

—No se trata de eso —Kagami frunció el ceño y le enfrentó con la mirada, un teniendo el corazón a mil por hora y sentirse confundido por completo—. ¡Se supone que ya no somos nada y vienes y me besas tras decir…! —no pudo completar la frase, se sintió incómodo el traer a su mente al pelinegro después de haber besado al moreno.

Aomine se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que arrugó el ceño y suspiró.

—Tampoco es fácil estar en mi lugar, Kagami —espetó con aparente calma, mirándole con intensidad—. Que haya… dicho que esto acabara, no significa que yo de verdad hubiera querido eso —Aomine se sentía torpe, buscando las palabras correctas ahora que su orgullo se hizo a un lado—. Es solo que… no soporto la maldita idea de tener que verte sintiendo algo más por otro tipo y encima, comprometido… —apretó los dientes con fuerza, casi por gruñir cuando divisó el anillo colgando de la cadena ajena.

Taiga le veía sobrecogido, no era la primera vez que veía al moreno sincerarse con él, dejando atrás ese orgullo y terquedad, pero por cómo quedó todo antes, no pensaba que algo como esto llegara a pasar, al menos, no tan pronto.

—Literalmente, ya no estoy comprometido —rectificó, mirándole de igual forma, no obstante, bajó unos segundos la mirada—. Pero también yo…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Aomine y le acarició la mejilla con cierta ternura—. Y es por eso que te dije, que no le voy a dejar el camino fácil a ese tipo, ¿sabes? Creo en el amor que tú y yo nos tenemos.

Esa última frase logró que Kagami se ruborizara suavemente, casi sin tomar color en su rostro y es que le gustó como sonó.

— ¡No tienes que decir algo tan… tan vergonzoso, cielos!

—Es la verdad —Aomine sonrió de lado y rozó su nariz con la contraria, dejando un corto beso más sobre los labios de este.

—Tsk… de todos modos, tú… —Kagami estaba resistiendo el impulso de reclamarle aquello que su amigo peliceleste le contó el sábado pasado, después de todo, ahora mismo no tenía cara para hacerlo, estando como estaba.

—Kise y yo no tenemos nada que ver, idiota —pronunció Aomine, leyendo la expresión del contrario, algo divertido. Le gustaba ver celoso al pelirrojo.

—No importa —Kagami desvió la mirada—. Supongo que en su momento me molestó, ahora ya no.

—Eres un mal mentiroso, Bakagami —canturreó Aomine con una risa, haciendo que el otro le fulminara con la mirada e impidió que hablara, poniendo el dedo índice sobre la boca ajena—. No te dije ese suceso, porque bueno, después de lo que el mierda de Haizaki hizo, hubo más cosas importantes como para que tuviera tiempo de contarte las cosas de ese hecho. No obstante, en su momento tenía planeado decírtelo —recordó—. Antes de eso no lo hice, porque sinceramente no lo recordaba; fue algo que pasó en secundaria y estaba ebrio —puso los ojos en blanco—, para mí no fue algo importante.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se sintió idiota. Claro, ahora tenía sentido, igual en su momento se sintió completamente celoso, por esa razón se mostró enfurruñado.

—Hah, y pues eso, Kise es solo un latoso amigo —añadió Aomine, estudiando al otro con la mirada—. Así que no tienes por qué celarte de nuevo —sonrió burlón.

— ¡Nadie está celoso, Ahomine!

—Síno hubiera sido así, no tenías por qué haberte ido de esa manera aquella vez. Estabas ahí para verme, ¿no?

—Sí, tenía la esperanza de que dejaras de ser tan terco y me escucharas —Kagami le miró con gesto solemne.

—Ya no es necesario —repuso Aomine y rápidamente agregó: —. Es decir, sí quieres te escucharé, lo haré. Sin embargo, te digo que no hace falta, porque voy a hacer que tú también creas en este amor, Kagami. Nuestro amor y haré que solamente me mires a mí y que en tú corazón no haya espacio para nadie más —aseguró.

Y Kagami se quedó sin habla ante esa declaración, admirado. Sinceramente, no había esperado que el peliazul dijera algo como eso y una sensación de satisfacción le recorrió el cuerpo

* * *

Resultó que al final Himuro tuvo que llamar al celular del pelirrojo para saber dónde estaba, para luego esperar como quince minutos a que apareciera.

Y en ese tiempo de espera, por más que intentó distraer su mente en cualquier cosa, no podía dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo en sus labios gracias al beso que Murasakibara le robó, se sentía completamente inquieto, porque pese a que se repetía a si mismo que solo amaba a Taiga, no encontraba sentirse culpable por dejar que le besara y eso solo lo hacía sentir más confuso.

Sí a lo mucho llevaba solo dos semanas de conocer al pelimorado, no entendía el motivo del porque su interior estaba un caos con solo un simple tacto labial. Todo se sentió tan surreal, pero sencillamente fue algo a lo que no pudo negarse.

Se mentiría a sí mismo si no aceptaba que cuando estaba con Atsushi se sentía muy bien, en las pocas salidas que tuvo con este en las dos semanas; era tan cómodo permanecer a su lado, tan natural como respirar, tan pacífico. Y aquel mismo sentir, había sido lo que lo tuvo un poco distraído de la penumbra que era su corazón con todo el problema que se suscitó, esperando la elección del pelirrojo. No era algo que había hecho a propósito, simplemente era como lo sentía, mas solo había asociado eso a la amistad creciente entre ambos, nada más.

Sin embargo, ahora que no hacía mucho el pelimorado le había plantado un beso… Era como si algo en su interior quisiera liberarse y alcanzarlo. Estaba siendo muy difícil mantenerse sereno e inexpresivo ahora con todo lo que su mente pensaba.

Himuro no era tonto, sabía reconocer sus emociones—sin necesidad de demostrárselas a los demás—, pero en esta ocasión, la confusión seguía ahí y estar centrado solo en cierto pelirrojo, era también lo que impedía muchas cosas.

— ¡Tatsuya! —exclamó Kagami, sacando de los pensamientos al mencionado muchacho. Había llegado corriendo, luego de terminar de hablar con el peliazul y tenía la respiración acelerada, no solo por la carrera, sino porque el anterior mencionado no se fue, sino hasta robarle unos buenos besos— L-Lo siento…, tuve algo que hacer.

—Oh, Taiga, no te preocupes —Himuro le miró con atención, con la expresión neutral y la mirada cariñosa, ocultando su propia confusión y sin moverse para así evitar que el pelirrojo no notara algo extraño (con eso de que ambos eran capaces de leerse con las acciones físicas)—. ¿En dónde estabas?

La respiración de Kagami se detuvo unos momentos, siendo ese gesto una señal para el ojigris. No tenía caso mentir sobre su respuesta, pero no significaba que quisiera decirlo, aunque debía ser justo.

—Con… con Aomine. Cuando te fuiste, él apareció y bueno…

— ¿Hablaste con él? —interrumpió Himuro como si nada. La verdad es que saberlo le causó miles de pinchazos en su pecho. Dolía saberlo y es que una parte de él, ya sabía la respuesta, sobre todo, porque notó un cambio en la mirada del chico de ojos rojos. Ahí había algo que no tenía incluso luego de que ambos hicieran el amor.

—Sí. Aclaré lo mismo que contigo —contestó Kagami y suspiró—. Tatsuya…

—No digas nada, Taiga, no pasa nada —aseguró Himuro, alzando la diestra y se incorporó—. Es lo justo y no te preocupes, lo que pasó ayer no se volverá a repetir.

—Tatsuya, no pienses que yo no disfruté o… —intentó decir Kagami, no quería que el otro pensara que aquello solo fue por simple culpa o algo similar. Pero no podía expresarse como quería y además le resultó un poco vergonzoso decirlo así, de sopetón y en la calle.

—No, Taiga, tranquilo —negó Himuro—. Te dije bien que yo asumiría las consecuencias de lo que pasó, después de todo, tú me advertiste y yo insistí —sonrió un poco, sincero, mas por dentro se estaba rompiendo al decir lo que decía. Era realista, no obstante era cierto que su esperanza aumentó luego de que ambos hubieran hecho el amor y revivido muchas cosas de su pasado; sabía y sentía que el pelirrojo le amaba todavía, aun sabiendo que eso no era suficiente para que este lo eligiera definitivamente.

— ¡No se trata de eso!, yo sabía bien lo quería también y no te hago responsable, es solo que yo ahora… No puedo… —Kagami frunció el ceño y suspiró con frustración—. No es que no quiera, Tatsuya, pero así no llegaré a algo.

—Sí, lo sé, Taiga —Himuro acentuó su sonrisa y le acarició el rostro con dulzura—. Debo irme ahora, sin embargo disfruté mucho estos dos días que pasé a tu lado —afirmó con la mirada llena de ternura—. Nos vemos otro día, ¿quieres?

—Claro que sí —Kagami le miró de la misma forma, sintiéndose realmente mal con las palabras de ambos. Le jodía mucho sentirse como bipolar; entre la emoción y alegría que sintió cuando volvió a ver al peliazul y las cosas quedaron claras para ambos (aunque sin retomar su relación romántica por obvias razones), ahora se sentía triste, porque aunque su corazón quisiera que la noche anterior con el ojigris se repitiera, no podía ser. Debían seguir con la distancia que tienen simples "amigos" y esperar.

* * *

 _/Sábado 5 de Octubre del 2013/_

El día de ayer, Alex había visto llegar a su hijo con una expresión algo atípica, sabía bien lo bueno que era para ocultarlas, por lo que para verlo llegar con un aspecto un poco distraído significaba que algo estaba cociéndose en esa cabeza suya y hasta donde sabía, la única persona que había logrado hacer eso en Himuro, era Kagami. Solo que este no le dejaba con expresiones o miradas confusas o incrédulas, sino más bien llenas de nostalgia y tristeza.

No era que le echara en cara eso al pelirrojo, era una simple observación que la mamá rubia había hecho en todo este tiempo desde que llegaron a Japón hace un mes. Y se sentía impotente de no poder hacer más por ellos, sus dos niños.

— ¿Hoy no irás a ver a Taiga? —preguntó Alex, curiosa mientras se asomaba a la habitación de su hijo.

El chico estaba sentado en su cama, aparentemente viendo la televisión, aunque su mente estaba en otro mundo realmente, pero al oír a su madre, giró su rostro para verla un momento.

—No, todavía esta trabajando —respondió Himuro con un gesto suave.

—Ah… Ya veo —Alex asintió como si nada y se cruzó de brazos, reclinándose en el marco de la puerta.

Su instinto de madre le decía que algo más estaba pasando ahí, con su hijo y no importaba que este ocultara lo que le pasaba con su expresión neutral, ella como su progenitora que era, lo conocía perfectamente.

— ¿Pasó algo nuevo, Tatsuya? —inquirió Alex, con paciencia.

—… No, solo… lo mismo de siempre. Espero a Taiga —fue la contestación de Himuro, con la mirada en el televisor.

La rubia suspiró y se acercó hasta sentarse a la cama de su hijo.

—Ayer estabas completamente animado con ir a verlo, luego de que no llegaras a dormir tampoco —recordó Alex con suavidad, notando como la expresión del pelinegro se volvía casi fría—. No te pregunto que pasó con eso, los detalles no son necesarios —aclaró, por si las dudas—. Aunque si no quieres decirme que te tiene así de pensativo, está bien, pero no dudes que estaré cuando necesites contarme algo —Alex le sonrió a su hijo y le apretó la mano en un gesto profundamente maternal, dejando claro que no le presionaba en nada, ya sabía lo difícil que era todo esto.

El muchacho miró la acción de su madre unos segundos y posteriormente a ella. No es como si gustara de ocultarle cosas a su progenitora, después de todo, ella le había demostrado ser digna de confianza y en todo ese tiempo, siempre le apoyó. Era la mejor madre, la verdad, porque también sabía ser una buena amiga para todo. Solo que a veces, Himuro era bastante reservado con muchas cosas de su persona, aunque parecía que su mamá podía notar bien eso y aun así, raras veces se metía, porque prefería que él se las contara.

De modo que, suspiró y apagó la televisión con el control remoto.

—Atsushi me besó —dijo al fin Himuro, dejando ver el tinte de perplejidad en su mirada, no por el suceso en sí, sino por la reacción que seguía teniendo ante eso.

Y Alex se mostró igual, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la impresión.

— ¡¿Atsushi, el chico altísimo de cabello morado?! —exclamó y su hijo asintió— ¿Fue quién te regaló esos dulces en el hospital? —recibió otro asentimiento como respuesta— Pero, ¿cómo es que pasó eso? ¿Le gustas?

Tatsuya desvió unos segundos la mirada y cerró los ojos un momento.

—Yo… no sé —frunció solo un poco el ceño, regresando luego a su inexpresión típica—. Ayer estaba con Taiga y Atsushi llegó, como si nada me jaló para llevarme a otro lugar, hablamos y antes de irse me besó —omitió algunos detalles que no consideraba necesarios, resumiendo.

— ¿Así, sin más? —inquirió Alex, estupefacta, con un ligero brillo de emoción por eso. ¡Ya sabía que algo había notado desde el hospital! Aunque en ese momento, todo era demasiado pronto como para siquiera considerar algo, pero ahora poco a poco las cosas parecían empezar a querer tomar un lugar.

—Sí, así —el recuerdo hizo que a Himuro casi se le escapara una sonrisa, se dio cuenta a tiempo y se mantuvo frío, expectante. Algo debía estar mal con él, esto no era normal, no debería pensarlo tanto, tenía una mezcla extraña de pensamientos con el pelimorado y el pelirrojo.

— ¿Eso era lo que te tiene tan pensativo? —preguntó Alex, como quién no quiere la cosa y sin darle tiempo a responder al otro, porque era obvio, volvió a cuestionar con cierto cuidado: —Tatsuya, ¿a ti te gustó ese beso?

— ¡…! —Himuro se quedó helado por la pregunta directa y fijó su mirada en la de su madre— Yo estoy enamorado de Taiga, mamá.

—Eso no es lo que te pregunté —señaló Alex con suspicacia y enarcó una ceja.

—No puede gustarme, al único que amo es a Taiga, nada más —insistió Himuro con calma y firmeza.

—Yo sé que amas a Taiga, pero justamente en él tienes un espejo —recordó Alex—. ¿Te gustó entonces ese beso?

—Mamá… —Himuro le miró con cierta incomodidad.

Alex suspiró.

—Vamos, ¿tan malo es que te gustara?

—Yo no tengo intenciones de traicionar el amor que le tengo a Taiga.

—No lo estarías haciendo, porque, bueno, cariño, aún no son nada —dijo Alex con suavidad, como la simple constatación de un hecho.

—Eso lo sé, aun así, la única persona que amaré es a Taiga —replicó Himuro, sin más.

—Aun así, tú le estás dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto del beso, Tatsuya —Alex le sonrió con dulzura.

—… —Himuro apretó los dientes ligeramente— Eso es porque…

—Te gustó el beso, ¿no es así? —aventuró Alex, alzando ambas cejas.

Himuro suspiró nuevamente. De alguna forma se sentía como un niño obstinado, al estar negado aquello, sin embargo para él no era fácil querer aceptarlo, siendo que estaba enamorado de Kagami y él era alguien fiel a lo que sentía.

—Ah… No sé si fue así… —aceptó al fin, con resignación— Pero yo no me siento culpable…

Alex le quedó mirando de forma cariñosa, mientras a la vez lo examinaba con su sexto sentido materno y le acarició suavemente el cabello. La vida era tan irónica.

—Cariño, no te cierres.

Tatsuya solo le dedicó una mirada fija, sin entender del todo realmente y sin rechazar el contacto con su madre.

—Quizá ahora te esté llegando la oportunidad de experimentar algo nuevo y diferente, cielo —explicó Alex de buena manera—. Sabes que incluso así, puedes llegar a sentir algo más, a veces pasa.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me dé el lujo de darle una oportunidad a otra persona que no sea Taiga? —Himuro se mostró algo molesto.

—No, Tatsuya. Solo no quiero te cierres a las nuevas posibilidades que la vida tiene para ti, aún eres joven.

— ¡Yo solo amo a Taiga, mamá, y no es algo que vaya a cambiar, no importa que pase! —Himuro frunció el ceño, completamente en desacuerdo, ¿cómo es que su mamá decía algo como eso? Él estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos, no dudaba de su amor por el pelirrojo, no tenía por qué fijar su atención en alguien más y es que incluso aunque no fuera la elección para el chico de cabello rojo, aun así, lo seguiría amando. Y así sería siempre, no tenía que más caminos a elegir y de todos modos, no lo haría, no tenía porque, cuando su corazón ya tenía dueño.

—Eso lo sé, cielo. Yo misma te dije que su relación no es algo fácil de deslindar —habló Alex sin perder la firmeza en sus palabras y miró del mismo modo a su hijo—. Pero no dejes que lo que sientes por Taiga, te haga engañarte a ti mismo, Tatsuya; la vida siempre está llena de sorpresas. Por eso, no te cierres ante ellas —repitió y le apretó nuevamente la mano, sonriéndole maternal.

* * *

 _/Martes 8 de Octubre del 2013/_

" _No me gusta compartir mis dulces favoritos_ ".

Esa frase seguía en la mente de Himuro desde el sábado, al terminar la charla con su madre. Ahora mismo pensaba que hubiese sido mejor no contarle nada, sentía sus pensamientos más confusos y le molestaba eso; ya amaba a Taiga, ¿entonces por qué se ponía así? ¿Qué no lo amaba lo suficiente? Era obvio que lo hacía, lo amaba demasiado.

Incluso así, su mente estaba intranquila y era algo curioso que justamente la persona que le brindaba la sensación de paz, causara ese efecto en sí y solo con un beso.

Seguía sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por no encontrar atisbo en su interior que le indicara sentirse mal o enojado por el actuar que tuvo Murasakibara ese día. No lo había vuelto a ver ni llamar ni dejar mensajes de whatsapp, ni nada, quizá era mejor que no volviera a verlo.

O eso se decía a sí mismo, aunque la verdad, no era lo que realmente quería y eso solo lo hacía sentirse frustrado.

Por esa misma razón, es que tampoco había querido ver a Kagami. No quería que este notara algo diferente en su actuar justo como su madre y que quizá le dijera algo similar o peor que Alex y la verdad lo menos que quería era escuchar algo así del pelirrojo, sería demasiado. Y tampoco quería hacerlo sentir mal.

Aun así, ahora mismo iba caminando hacía el trabajo de Taiga, por lo menos para pasar a verlo sin hablarle y es que se sentía completamente ansioso si pasaba más de una semana sin saber del chico, se preocupaba, era imposible no hacerlo y siempre había así desde que ambos habían empezado su relación.

El clima era caluroso por el verano que aún seguía ahí, en espera del otoño que cada vez se acercaba más, por eso quizá es que había bastante viento que alborotaba suavemente sus cabellos negros mientras caminaba. Había decidido usar un camino más largo del normal hacía el trabajo del pelirrojo, además de que iba caminando también, para disfrutar el paisaje que era la ciudad; no todo era tan malo de vivir en un lugar urbano y Tokyo tenía muchas que admirar también; entre las áreas verdes de la ciudad, como las luces y muchos puestos.

Solamente iba vestido con una playera de manga larga de color morado oscuro y unos jeans grises con un par de tenis converse, con su anillo colgando de su cadena, reluciendo con orgullo, pese a toda la historia triste que lo envolvía.

No obstante, los pasos de Himuro se detuvieron cuando al pasar cerca de un puesto de comida, se encontró a cierto pelimorado saliendo de esta y no estaba solo, sino acompañado de un muchacho de probablemente su edad, solo que mucho más bajo que él y tenía el cabello rojo claro, que podría confundirse con fucsia. Ese chico tenía los ojos del mismo color y desprendía un aura elegante, se veía que era de la alta sociedad, aunque lejos de verse como los estirados ricachones, tenía un semblante amable y tranquilo. Le parecía familiar, mas ahora mismo estaba prestándole atención a otra cosa. Pronto dejó de verlo, cuando los ojos morados del chico más alto lo notaron también.

— ¿Por qué no avanzas, Murasakibara? —preguntó Akashi con duda, llegando hasta el chico y así notando la presencia del chico azabache, mismo que recordaba como aquel que estaba secuestrado junto con su amigo rubio, el peliazul y el novio de este último— ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

—Ah, hm, sí. Es Muro-chin —respondió Murasakibara, mordiendo de su maibu de fresa, todavía viendo al ojigris con aparente desinterés. Pero no era así, justamente sintió un hormigueo en sus labios que ni los dulces le dejaban, era como si estuviera sintiendo el deseo de volver a robarle un beso, mas por ahora, prefería evitar ciertas cosas que solo requerían demasiado esfuerzo.

—Ya veo. Es un gusto —Akashi le dedicó una amigable sonrisa al pelinegro y se acercó para estrecharle la mano, educado como era—. Soy Akashi Seijuro.

—El gusto es mío —repuso Himuro, algo desconcertado por unos momentos. Él también había sentido ese mismo hormigueo y aunque eso le disgustó, logró devolverle la sonrisa al pelirrojo—. Mi nombre es Himuro Tatsuya —se preguntó también, estrechando la mano contraria.

—Bueno, no sabía que le conocías, Murasakibara —señaló Akashi, terminando aquel saludo, mirándole de reojo.

—Lo conocí en el hospital —Murasakibara se encogió de hombros, con las comisuras de su boca elevadas como si estuviera sonriendo por la forma de comer que tenía, dándole un aspecto aniñado a su rostro, pese a la gran altura y su edad adulta.

Y Himuro sintió que su estómago se removió al verle así. Agh, no era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el otro chico, ¿por qué ahora reaccionó así? Y lo que era peor, su ser quería saber el motivo del porqué precisamente el pelimorado estaba con el hijo del jefe de la policía, ahora que había recordado al pelirrojo. Todo eso, logró disimularlo a la perfección.

Solo que para Akashi, notar esos detalles, no era difícil, no para alguien como él, que estudiaba criminología.

—Oh, ahora comprendo —sonrió cortamente—. Bueno, no quitamos más tu tiempo por hoy, Himuro-san y de nueva cuenta, fue un gusto —asintió Akashi, despidiéndose de modo cortés.

—No hay problema, fue un placer, Akashi-kun —Himuro le devolvió la sonrisa.

Seijuro le miró con amabilidad y luego miró al más alto de los tres.

—Vamos, Murasakibara.

—Mah, no vayas tan rápido, Aka-chin —se quejó Murasakibara, viendo al más bajo y dispuesto a marcharse, no sin antes, ver de reojo al pelinegro y decir: —Nos vemos, Muro-chin.

—… Adiós, Atsushi —fue la corta contestación de Himuro.

Definitivamente, no le gustaba notar el modo que tenía el pelimorado de segur al pelirrojo, los veía cercanos, aunque quizá estuviera exagerando. Y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos unos segundos y negar, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que ese simple beso que el no devolvió en ningún momento logró ponerle así? No fue algo correspondido y aun así, ese acto estaba teniendo un significativo peso en su mente.

Por si fuera poco, estaba la molestia que también sentía por ver a Atsushi con alguien más.

Todo era tan prematuro como para decir que aquello eran celos o algo similar. Además de que aunque Tatsuya decidió que era mejor no volver a ver al pelimorado, ahora se encontraba deseando que aquel rencuentro hubiera durado más, por lo menos para aclarar ciertas cosas. Y no solo era eso, sino que también la pequeña máscara de tranquilidad que había logrado ponerse para poder ir a ver a Taiga, se había roto, como si el viento la hubiera golpeado tan fuerte como para agrietarla y eso, con la simple mirada de Murasakibara.

* * *

Cuando Midorima iba dentro de aquel elevador, sabía que debía estar preparado para todo el drama que cierto rubio modelo le tiraría tan pronto llegara a verlo. Aunque no es como si no supiera que probablemente se lo tenía "merecido", dado que no se había parado a verlo en una semana luego de que supiera lo trasladaron a su departamento y en el corto tiempo que este estuvo en el hospital—que fue una semana completa— tampoco se pasó a visitarlo mucho que digamos, solo lo normal para alguien como era el peliverde.

Y es que no sabía cómo el tiempo pasaba tan rápido entre sus estudios como al estar al lado de Takao, porque sí, su relación iba bien, la verdad. Este último todavía estaba yendo a terapia, pero su mejora estaba en excelentes condiciones para alivio de su hermana y Shintaro. Eso también le había tenido ocupado, asimismo que había estado teniendo precauciones por lo que pasó con Haizaki no solo a su novio, sino a sus amigos y aunque supiera que Akashi era quien estaba a cargo de su arresto y juicio, tenía una mala corazonada, no solo porque Oha Asa venía diciéndola entre algunos signos que eran los de sus amigos para colmo, sino su instinto se lo decía.

Al menos hoy, la suerte para cáncer era excelente, anudado el hecho que llevaba su fiel artefacto de la suerte que este día era un vaso de plástico color naranja. Takao se había burlado de él toda la mañana en la universidad, pero bueno, se mantuvo inmune y luego se quedó callado en la sesión de besos que estuvieron dándose en la zotea de la escuela.

Por Kuroko sabía también, que las cosas no estaban pintando bien para Aomine ni Kagami. Y es que el peliverde igualmente pudo notar aquel ambiente que se generaba con el pelirrojo y aquel a quien decía era su "hermano". Aunque no es como si de igual forma estuviera enterado de todas las cosas, solo sabía lo escencial, por así decirlo.

Una vez que llegó frente al departamento del rubio, tocó el timbre educadamente dos veces, hasta que la puerta no tardó en abrirse y se topó con un par de ojos celestes al bajar la mirada.

—Midorima-kun, que gusto verte —fue el tranquilo, pero amistoso saludo de Kuroko.

—Kuroko —respondió de forma cortante Midorima, para después ingresar al departamento al tener el permiso ajeno—. ¿Cómo está Kise?

—Está mejor, los medicamentos le han caído muy bien y tan pronto sus cicatrices sanen, empezará la terapia —contestó Kuroko con una apenas visible sonrisa en el transcurso del pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la espaciosa sala.

Ahí estaba el rubio, sentado cómodamente en el sofá que parecía el doble de su tamaño, con sus piernas encima de algunas almohadas, mientras leía una revista de espectáculos y tenía un tazón de verdura hervida a su lado, en la mesita de centro. Cuando escuchó llegar a su novio y a quién era el que le acompañaba, alzó rápidamente la mirada para sonreír.

— ¡Midorimacchi! —exclamó Kise, tan efusivo como siempre, mostrando la alegría que tenía de ver a uno de sus amigos. De no ser porque todavía no podía caminar bien, seguramente se hubiera lazando contra el otro— ¡Al fin te veo! Me tenías muy abandonado —dramatizó.

—No seas escandaloso, Kise —amonestó Midorima, tan serio como siempre y se acomodó las gafas con elegancia—. Las personas tienen más cosas que hacer en su vida.

—Moo, que cruel, Midorimacchi —lloriquedó Kise, haciendo un mohín, solo por unos segundos, porque luego volvió a sonreír—. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Justo ahora estábamos por ver el estreno de un dorama.

—Gracias —Midorima se sentó y luego aceptó el poco de jugo que el peliceleste le ofreció—. No me quedaré mucho tiempo, Kise, solo he pasado a ver qué tal estas.

—Pues estoy mejor. El doctor me dijo que en dos semanas más y podré dejar la silla de ruedas para caminar con las muletas cuando mi pierna derecha sane del rozón de la bala —explicó Kise de forma alegre a la vez que su novio se sentó a su lado—. Aunque a mi pierna izquierda le tomará más tiempo —suspiró, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

—Mientras sigas todas las indicaciones que el doctor y enfermeras te digan, sanarás pronto —puntualizó Midorima, la verdad es que aunque no lo dijera, le provocaba cierta admiración ver el optimismo con que el rubio tomaba todo.

—Sí, aunque es muy aburrido estar encerrado en el departamento —Kise hizo una expresión tristona y de resignación—. Extraño mi trabajo.

—Todavía es muy pronto para que salgas a la calle así sin más, recuerda la prensa, Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko.

—Podrían pedirle ayuda a Akashi para eso, alguien de la autoridad que los cuide para que no se acerquen —sugirió Midorima, dando un sorbo a su jugo servido.

—Lo pensé, sin embargo Akashicci ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros —pronunció Kise, ahora animado y agarró el control remoto para encender la televisión—. Mira, Midorimacchi, seguro que este dorama te gustara.

El peliverde suspiró y terminó su jugo.

—Debo regresar para estudiar, los parciales de medicina estan cerca, por las vacaciones de otoño —dijo Midorima, rechazando así la propuesta de ver aquello, que para nada le iba.

— ¡Moo, tanto estudio te matará de estrés! —molestó Kise— Además, Kurokocchi está en las mismas y se toma su tiempo para divertirse.

—Eso es porque es tu novio y debe soportarte —resopló Midorima, frunciendo el ceño.

Ryota iba a replicar, quizá empezando una pequeña e infantil discusión entre amigos, bajo al divertida mirada del peliceleste, no obstante, un corte a la programación en la televisión, desvió la atención de los tres.

—Lamentamos interrumpir la programación —habló una coductora del noticiero que estaría pasando en el canal principal de Tokyo—, pero nos ha llegado el aviso de que el delincuente que estuvo relacionado con el secuestro y accidente del famoso modelo, Kise Ryota, se ha fugado de las manos de la policía —aunque en la televisión el sonido era fuerte, en la sala del departamento, todos se quedaron mudos y con la expresión llena de perplejidad y sorpresa. No encontraban que decir—. No sabemos qué es lo que pudo ocurrir para que el ejemplar Seijuro Akashi no haya podido impedir tal suceso, pues testigos afirman que la fuga se dio en el momento del traslado esa misma noche en que fue capturado. Muchos están… —la voz de la conductora se perdió, cuando el aparato tecnológico fue apagado por el rubio.

 _Así que por eso era ese presentimiento_ , pensó Midorima, frunciendo el ceño y la mirada fija en la televisión. Esto no le gustaba para nada y de pronto, sintió la urgencia de estar al lado de Takao; no sabía bien lo que sea que ahora Haizaki iba a hacer, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que él no se detendría por el hecho de estar siendo buscado, aun así actuaría con su maldita venganza.

* * *

Kagami suspiró de alivio cuando el cocinero del turno de la tarde llegó y así, quedó listo que su jornada de trabajo terminaba al fin.

Ciertamente disfrutaba mucho su trabajo, su jefe era buena persona, aunque estricto; le había agradecido mucho la segunda oportunidad que le dio por haber faltado al trabajo sin haber avisado con tiempo adelantado. Le costó sus dos días libres de la semana, pero no importaba, estaba realmente conforme con trabajar ahí, lo había dejado claro. Y bueno, al dueño tampoco le convenía dejar ir a un cocinero tan bueno como lo era el pelirrojo.

Se despidió apropiadamente de su relevo y el jefe una vez se había quitado el uniforme y salió por la puerta de atrás del café-bar. Y justo estaba pensando que hacía días que no había visto a Himuro, solo habían compartido algunos mensajes, pero nada más y como la mayoría de las veces este era quién le buscaba, tal vez ya era hora de que lo fuera a visitar él. Después de todo, quería mantener esa relación de "amistad" por ahora, no iba a mantenerse al margen de él o Aomine solo por su indecisión amorosa, que estaba seguro, eso no le ayudaría en nada.

No obstante, ese pensamiento se borró de su mente cuando vio la figura morena del anterior mencionado reclinado en un poste, tras salir por el pasillo entre el café-bar y otro edificio.

—Hey, Kagami, ¿qué tal un partido uno a uno? —invitó Aomine, como saludo, sonriendo de forma torcida.

—… —Kagami le quedó mirando algo asombrado, la verdad es que no creyó verlo precisamente ahí, esperándolo frente a su trabajo, porque desde aquel día en que se habían visto y, prácticamente reconciliado, no habían podido volver a verse; no porque no quisiera, sino porque su fin de semana estuvo ocupadísimo y el peliazul tenía clases que recuperar— Claro, te haré morder el polvo —aceptó al fin, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Es que ellos sencillamente no podían mantenerse alejados, era así, su conexión era magnética y eso nada podía cambiarlo.

* * *

 _De acuerdo, hemos llegado al final del capítulo con un ¡bum! muy grande por parte de Aomine, jajajaja, creo que era lo que muchos (incluida yo), estaban esperando. Así que ésto se pone cada vez más bueno y la presión en Kagami se vuelve más grande :'v._

 _Bueno, pasemos a lo que quería decirles xD_

 _Esta nota tiene tres motivos de ser._

 _ **Primero.**_

 _¡Es pasar a saludarnos! Como en ésta historia no suelo dejar mensajitos de inicio o final del capítulo, pues hoy sí vengo dejándoles amor y agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que me brindan con sus lecturas y comentarios._

 _Sé que puede sonar repetitivo, pero siempre es tan grato y motivante saber que ustedes, los lectores, siempre están presente. Y es tan importante para mí conocer lo que piensan de cómo va avanzando la historia y lo que sienten; me gusta ir interactuando con las personas poco a poquito._

 _Los adoro mucho, en verdad._

 _ **Segundo.**_

 _Abordar la crisis existencial de Kagami xD._

 _Esto no solo lo hago porque amé a mi pelirrojo, más que nada es porque me gusta explicar el pedo de mis personajes y darles otra perspectiva a ustedes._

 _Sé que a muchos les inconformó la parte donde Kagami no se niega a los sentimientos que tiene por Himuro y tiene sexo con él; de hecho, tuve cierta dificultad en esa parte al escribirla, pero, ¿sí el personaje no tiene una "recaída", cómo va a recuperarse por completo?_

 _Por mucho que él amé a Aomine, tengamos en cuenta que también ama a Himuro. Es algo que no puede evitar; ese amor siempre estuvo ahí, escondido y no lo entendía ni era consciente de éste por la amnesia._

 _Cuando recuperó la memoria y entendió finalmente lo que le atraía de Himuro, fue un shock para él. Imagínense a una pared que siempre estuvo firme, recta, y de la nada una bola de grúa la impacta para romper lo que ya tenía construido; la pared tiene que volver a ser construida._

 _Entonces, la situación de Kagami es así y por ende sus emociones se volvieron inestables; lo que creía que era su mundo resultó que no era así, porque habían más cosas escondidas, ¿qué estuvo haciendo entonces? Por lo tanto, ahora tiene que volver a construirse y volver a poseer la firmeza que siempre le ha acompañado; y es que está cargando con el peso de las promesas que tenía con Himuro y las promesas que tenía Aomine, está cargando con el amor que tiene por Himuro ahora que ya es consciente y con el amor presente que tiene de Aomine. Y por si no fuera poco, con el dolor e inseguridad que le generó la ruptura de Aomine. ¿Se imaginan tener todo ese peso emocional encima? Y por si fuera poco, todo en un mismo día._

 _Literalmente, está en la espada y la pared, (ah, amo estos dramas, sorry, jajaja) y no puede negarse a ninguna tampoco. Porque ese golpe emocional fue suficiente para hacerlo tambalearse un poco; claro, va a recuperarse al Kagami de siempre, pero salir de agujeros no es fácil y toma su tiempo._

 _Y para que alguien pueda encontrarse a sí mismo nuevamente, debe tener experiencias. Así que veamos la parte donde tiene sexo con Himuro como algo qué, a la larga le va a servir para entender y saber qué quiere de verdad._

 _Por supuesto, otro cuento hubiese sido si Aomine no hubiese terminado con él. Por lo tanto, no procede lo mismo con él._

 _Muchos pudieron haber llegado a analizar ésta parte de Kagami, de todos modos, creo que no ésta de más que lo mencione._

 _Con Aomine creo que quedó entendido el porqué de sus dudas y no luchar, pero si no es así, o quieren otra explicación, me dicen. (?)_

 _ **Tercero**_

 _¡Ya hemos entrado a la recta final de éste fanfic, aaaah! T_T_

 _Me duele, me da nostalgia y felicidad a la vez, jajaja, todo a la vez x'D, ahora imagínense cuando acabe, lol._

 _No les voy a decir cuántos capítulos faltan para que termine la historia, sin embargo sí váyanse preparado, que en algún momento aparecerá "epílogo" en la notificación y, asdljkasdljkdla._

 _En fin, eso ha sido todo por hoy xD. Ojalá no les haya aburrido esto, jajaja._

 _¡Besos y abrazos para ustedes! ¡Estaré esperando sus comentarios, eh! No se priven de decirme qué les pareció el capítulo y lo que llegaron a sentir xD._


	34. Cadenas

_**¡Hola otra vez! xD**_

 _ **Mi primer semana de regreso a clases no ha estado tan pesado como pensé, no he empezado el servicio social, seguramente por eso, sin embargo en la siguiente semana es seguro que ya no tendré el mismo tiempo libre de volver a actualizar ; ;**_

 _ **Por eso aproveché de una vez a venir a dejarles la continuación de ésta historia.**_

 _ **Recuerden que ya estamos en la recta final, así que cualquier cosa puede pasar.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

Si bien Murasakibara iba con un aire aparentemente normal en él, mientras comía dulces de la gran bolsa que venía cargando luego de habérselos comprado en aquel restaurante donde Akashi le llevó a comer, este último fue capaz de notar algo diferente en su persona. Y es que nada se le escapaba al pelirrojo, sobre todo si se trataba de sus amigos; la única persona que había sido capaz de ocultar algo enfrente de este, era Kuroko.

Por esa misma razón, ante el ligero fruncimiento de ceño del pelimorado, Seijuro intuía que algo sucedía y se atrevería a pensar que tenía que ver con aquel chico de cabello negro con el lunar debajo del ojo derecho, porque antes de habérselo topado, todo parecía casi normal. No era adivino tampoco, pero su intuición nunca le fallaba.

El silencio para Atsushi no era algo que le incomodara realmente, de hecho, lo prefería, así podía comer más a gusto de sus amadas golosinas. Pero sentía que eso no era suficiente, no en estos momentos, no luego de haber visto a Himuro, después de que pasaran tres días de la última vez que le vio y tuvo la brillante idea de haberle robado un beso así como así. No se arrepentía, por supuesto y menos de haber dicho las palabras que dijo tras eso; era solo que no terminaba de creérselo totalmente, sabía lo que había hecho y era la primera vez que lo hacía, porque no pudo contener ese instinto de posesión, justo como si el muchacho azabache fuera su mejor dulce. Aunque obviamente las sensaciones que tenía con este no eran las mismas que cuando comía un dulce, esto era infinitamente mejor.

Fuera algo tonto en algunas cosas, la verdad era que no era muy difícil adivinar que probablemente Tatsuya le estaba gustando, ya que Murasakibara no era de ir robando besos a la gente nada más por que sí. Pero era complicado, puesto ese mismo chico había dejado ver que podía tener algo más con el pelirrojo ese, que seguía sin recordar su nombre y eso no le gustaba para nada tampoco. No era de compartir precisamente, justo como había dicho. Y además, le molestaba un poco también el hecho de que no volvieron a tener ningún contacto luego de ese día, igual no es como si hubiera sabido decirle algo al respecto; el pelimorado podía seguir actuando como si nada y suponía que Himuro le reclamaría o algo similar y no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a discutir.

Sinceramente, quería evitar meterse en alguna discordia amorosa, pero se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil hacer oídos sordos a todo esto. Porque con el pelinegro se sentía bien, era indescriptible la forma en que se sentía a su lado; tan natural, tan libre, le gustaba, era como si pudiera ser él mismo sin barreras y bueno, era la primera vez que le pasaba.

No era como si fuera como con Akashi, quién era muy observador y prácticamente difícil de engañar, era diferente.

—Has estado muy pensativo, Murasakibara —señaló Seijuro con la mirada al frente, solo dándole un vistazo de reojo al chico.

— ¿Sí? No es la gran cosa tampoco —contestó Atsushi como si nada, comiendo lo que era un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

Las familias de ambos chicos se conocían, además de que ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad en Kyoto, aunque hasta hace poco, se habían transferido para que Akashi pudiera estar presente en algunos casos de la policía, porque su padre consideraba que ya era tiempo que empezara a sentir lo que era el ambiente de ese trabajo. Así que ahora asistían a una de las mejores universidades de Tokyo, que era la misma donde estaba Midorima con Takao; el peliverde era también muy amigo de Akashi, eran como primos, también sus familias eran muy amigas.

—Pudiste haberte quedado con tu amigo, después de todo, yo ahora mismo voy al edificio de policías —expresó Akashi con calma. Él no les había dicho nada a sus amigos del hecho de que aquel problemático pelinegro se escapó esa misma noche cuando le trasportaban en otra patrulla y prefería no hacerlo. No lo creía necesario, ya que al estar de fuga, se le hacía estúpido que como si nada volviera a atacar a sus amigos. De todos modos, tenía custodiados a todos ellos de forma discreta, sin que estos mismos lo notaran.

—Muro-chin parecía que tenía otras cosas que hacer —Murasakibara se encogió de hombros y se llevó una galleta a la boca, masticándola.

—A mí me pareció que se veía interesado en hablar contigo —opinó Akashi, casi sonriendo.

El pelimorado frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Es una pena que Kise esté todavía recuperándose de todo, sino seguramente estuviera preparando algo para tu cumpleaños —volvió a hablar Akashi, mirando al más alto.

—Lo lamento solo por la comida que seguro habría —dijo Murasakibara, quien por fin había terminado sus galletas y ahora buscaba en la bolsa algo más para comer mientras seguían caminando.

—Yo estaré muy ocupado estos días, por eso te he adelantado mi regalo, que era la comida del día de hoy —recalcó Akashi.

—No importa, de todos modos la disfruté, Aka-chin.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y amable, justo cuando ambos chicos llegaron a la quinta esquina de su recorrido luego de dejar el restaurante, esperando que la luz del semáforo cambiara para dejarlos cruzar y cuando así lo hizo, ambos caminaron hasta llegar al otro lado de la calle.

—Bueno, aquí me despido yo —avisó Akashi, girando un poco su cuerpo para ver al más alto y sonreírle ligeramente—. En serio, Murasakibara, no deberías dejar pasar la oportunidad —el mencionado muchacho le miró como si no entendiera nada—. Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós, Aka-chin —se despidió Murasakibara también, alzando la mano y ver como el de menor estatura le daba la espalda para empezar a caminar en la dirección izquierda, rumbo al edificio de policías.

Suspiró y giró su rostro en dirección de donde habían venido. De todos modos, ahora ya no tenía caso regresar al lugar donde había visto al pelinegro, tal vez sería mejor esperar a topárselo otra vez.

* * *

Más de dos semanas habían pasado desde que Yuu pidió la ayuda de su mejor amigo para llevar a cabo aquella investigación que debió haber hecho hace dos años, pero que sencillamente, no fue algo que pudiera hacer no solo por la manipulación de su ex esposa, sino por su ingenuidad o quizá confianza en ella.

Masaomi le había advertido que esa investigación podía llevar más de un mes quizá, eran hechos que sucedieron hace dos años y las pistas no siempre se mantenían en espera de ser encontradas, aunque claro que por más difícil que eso pareciera, siendo el mejor detective de Japón, no lo dejaría tirado y además, se trataba para ayudar a un viejo amigo. Y como dejó de encargado a su joven hijo —en quién tenía una confianza inigualable—, no estaba preocupado para nada en lo que estuviera sucediendo en oriente. No era esa la razón por la que no le hubiera llamado más seguido, sino porque la misma investigación lo mantenía sumamente ocupado; no la llevaba a cabo solo, porque estando viviendo de momento en la gran casa de Yuu, hacía que ambos trabajaran juntos. Quizá este último no sabía mucho respecto a esto, pero era de buena ayuda, ya que nadie como él sabía bien todo lo sucedido.

No obstante, el señor Akashi le había dicho que necesitarían la ayuda de Alex, dado que esta estuvo en contacto con Kagami y Himuro, y necesitaba saber más de lo que vivieron en ese tiempo. Misma razón, por la que también se comunicaban con ella mediante vídeo llamadas o simples correos, pues se había negado a dejar solo a su hijo en Japón, sobre todo, luego de lo que pasó.

Ese hecho también fue comentado y puso alerta a ambos hombres, que se calmaron cuando la rubia les explicó mejor las cosas; que aquel incidente fue provocado por otra persona, que ya había sido capturado.

Yuu suspiró.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes hasta ahora?

—No es mucho, lo que tenemos no nos ayuda en nada —respondió Masaome con el gesto serio—. ¿Sabes dónde vivía Mika-san en el tiempo que estuvo aquí?

—No estoy seguro, una vez recibí una carta desde ese domicilio, tal vez todavía la tenga —respuso Yuu y se incorporó de su asiento.

—Bien. Y Yuu, también necesito que me des el número de cuenta bancaria de ella —pidió Masaomi, quien estaba sentado frente al escritorio de su amigo, con un montón de papeles, estudiándolos y se detuvo de pronto—. Oye, el apellido de tú ex mujer, ¿cuál era?

—Suzuki. Suzuki Mika —contestó Yuu, regresando su atención al otro—. ¿Por qué? ¿Hayaste algo?

—En la lista de amigos que Alexadra nos dio y de los que hemos investigado, justamente hay alguien que se apellida así —señaló Masaomi, golpeando con su índice los papeles.

—Pero ella no tenía más familia… o eso fue lo que me contó —recordó Yuu.

—No necesariamente tiene que ser su familia, de hecho… —Masaomi entrecerró los ojos y abrió la laptop que tenía a un lado, metido en un sistema—qué suerte que tenía varios contactos incluso aquí— y tecleó—. Justo como lo pensé, no hay nadie que responda con el nombre de "Demían Suzuki".

— ¿Estás diciendo que es un nombre inventado? —Yuu se mostró sorprendido y se sentó al lado del contrario.

—Probablemente. Este es el único chico del que no me aparecieron datos al investigar —aclaró Masaomi, con el ceño fruncido.

—Así no podremos encontrarlo…

—Sí, sí podemos, aunque no será fácil —interrumpió Masaomi y dirigió la mirada a su amigo—. Tenemos que visitar el antiguo hogar de tu hijo y a sus amigos.

* * *

— ¡Já, ahí lo tienes, volví a ganar! —exclamó Aomine con una sonrisa triunfal y porque no decir, presumida, luego de haber lanzado uno de sus tiros sin forma.

—Tch, ¡dame la revancha, Ahomine! —gruñó Kagami, que pese a sentirse irritado por la actitud del otro, seguía mostrando una increíble seguridad.

—Es la tercera vez que lo has pedido, Baaakagami, acepta que no podrás ganarme… hoy —se burló Aomine con gracia, yendo a recoger el balón para lanzándoselo al contrario.

— ¡Eso no…!

—Recuerda la apuesta que hicimos, así que ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, Kagami.

Ambos chicos se habían pasado toda la tarde jugando basquetbol y fue un respiro de vida para los dos volver a hacerlo, siendo que es algo que amaban y que por el mismo problema que suscitó, las ganas de jugarlo habían disminuido bastante.

Hace una hora, el sol se había ocultado por completo y ahora el cielo estaba completamente azul oscuro, lleno de estrellas en el cielo, aunque algo nublado por las nubes, no obstante, seguía siendo una vista hermosa de la noche.

El dúo de chicos había apostado "pregunta y respuesta", para quién perdiera. Era notorio que la primera vez Aomine ganó, mas la segunda quedaron en empate y entre el pleito de ambos que no aceptaban aquello, decidieron apostar. Misma que fue elegida por el peliazul, de forma conveniente.

Por ello, ahora fue Kagami quien suspiró y se sentó en medio de la cancha, una vez que fue por su mochila que tenía agua y una toalla para secarse el sudor.

—Como sea entonces, empieza.

Aomine adquirió una expresión de fingida inocencia y se sentó, también con su mochila para beber agua de forma algo rápida y entonces, preguntó:

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí?

El pelirrojo, quien también estaba bebiendo su agua, casi la escupe ante esa pregunta tan repentina y la naturalidad con que el moreno preguntó. Por ello, es que se ruborizó y le miró fulminante.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Kagami no estaba conforme, quizá porque le dio vergüenza recordarlo.

—Solo es una simple y sencilla pregunta —respondió Aomine, alzando ambas cejas, evitando reírse por ahora, pero disfrutando en grande la reacción ajena.

— ¡Pregunta otra cosa! —Kagami tosió un poco y volvió a beber de su botella de agua.

—No, esa es mi pregunta, ahora responde, Bakagami —demandó Aomine—. Nunca dijimos el tipo de preguntas que podrían hacerse, ¿recuerdas?

—Tsk… —Kagami frunció el ceño con fuerza y desvió la mirada a su botella, sintiendo como se ponía rojo hasta las orejas ante lo que iba a responder ahora— Hace como nueve meses, no sé, simplemente estaba viéndote jugar y de pronto, las cosas quedaron claras para mí —quería que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo y su corazón estaba latiendo desbocado, recordar eso le estaba haciendo sentir vértigo, sobre todo, por la forma en que sentía la mirada del peliazul sobre su cuerpo.

Por otra parte, Aomine sintió que le podía dar una erección por la maldita reacción tan linda que había tenido el pelirrojo; no todos los días se podían ver a chicos de aspecto rudo ruborizándose así y avergonzándose. Mierda, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y la necesidad de besarlo, se hizo presente, por lo que de pronto, se inclinó para robarle un beso, sin embargo no en los labios, sino en la frente.

Y eso solo hizo que el pelirrojo terminara por sonrojarse aún más.

— ¡¿Qué estás…?! —Kagami le miró entre admirado e irritado— ¡Ahomine, no hagas eso tan de repente!

—Es tú culpa, te veías malditamente lindo —Aomine sonrió complacido y con una mirada presumida.

— ¡…! —Kagami, aprovechando que el balón estaba cerca, lo agarró y se lo tiró al estómago del contrario con ganas— ¡Yo no soy lindo, idiota! —le gruñó con un aura asesina.

Qué bueno que el peliazul tenía excelentes reflejos, por ello pudo atrapar el balón antes de que le golpeara.

—Vaya… —rio Aomine de forma altanera, nada más para provocar al pelirrojo y giró el balón sobre su dedo índice— Dime, Kagami, ¿cómo es que puedes llegar a parecer tsundere?

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No soy tsundere, idiota! —refunfuñó Kagami, ahora con su color de piel restablecido.

Empero las carcajadas de Aomine, dejaron sin aliento a Taiga; le gustaba verlo así de animado y saber que él era la causa de eso, provocó estragos en su corazón, por lo que fue inevitable que no se uniera a sus risas luego de verlo.

Tan metidos estaban en ellos mismos, que no prestaban atención a las pocas personas que pasaban y que quizá, los veían con más interés del debido.

* * *

 _/Miércoles 9 de Octubre del 2013/_

¿Por qué estaba en una tienda de regalos, Dios mío? ¿Por qué el empeño de su cuerpo en reaccionar pese a todas las negativas que se dio a sí mismo?

Sabía bien que fecha era hoy, como no tenerlo en mente, si entre todas las salidas que se había suscitado con Murasakibara, ambos se dijeron su fecha de nacimiento, por lo tanto, Himuro sabía bien que hoy era el cumpleaños del chico gigante. Y aunque ni siquiera le mandó ningún mensaje para verse o algo similar, ahí estaba, dentro de una tienda de regalos comprándole una caja de caramelos de gran tamaño, mismos que tenían la bonita forma de un panda.

Una vez su compra estuvo hecha, el pelinegro salió del local y todavía sin tener nada decidido, empezó a caminar hacía su lado derecho. Era obvio que tenía que entregar el regalo que había comprado, pero no tenía la más remota idea de si sería apropiado, teniendo en cuenta la manera en que quedaron las cosas. Sin embargo, ayer que vio el chico, se veía simple, como si aquel beso robado nunca hubiera existido, cosa que cuando llegó a su casa, se dio cuenta de que le estaba molestando, sobre todo porque seguramente tenía que ver con que iba muy bien acompañado.

Y si bien Himuro no era nada infantil, era inevitable para él no sentir molestia, cosa que solo aumentaba su mal sentir. Más porque ayer ya no fue a ver a Taiga y hoy, tal parecía que tampoco lo haría.

—Ah, esto es increíble… —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras veía la caja que era el regalo y luego alzó su vista al cielo.

Las nubes tenían una tonalidad casi dorada, por la puesta de sol, que incluso parecía como si fueran caramelos adornando el cielo, algo que resultaba irónico al ser el cumpleaños de alguien que amaba los dulces. Este hecho, hizo sonreír al pelinegro y volvió a suspirar.

No entendía nada, no servía que estuviera pensando y analizando todo, no encontraba explicación.

Seguía seguro de sus sentimientos por Kagami, por supuesto, lo amaba y estaba enamorado de él y algo como eso, no iba a cambiar así como así; más de tres años de relación y amor, no acabarían de la noche a la mañana. Asimismo, Tatsuya tampoco aceptaba que ese amor podía llegar a su fin y sí bien esto no lo sabía, era el factor del porque no podía encontrar explicación alguna. Y sin embargo, ahí iba con un regalo para el pelimorado, aunque no le hubiera hablado ni nada.

— ¿Muro-chin? —la voz holgazana y aguda de Murasakibara hizo aparición e hizo sobresaltar al pelinegro cuando la escuchó.

— ¿Atsushi? —Himuro casi tira la caja del regalo y giró un poco su rostro para ver al dueño de aquella voz.

El chico de cabellos morados iba saliendo de uno de los edificios de aquella zona, mismo que era el de la policía, algo que no tenía mucho sentido para el chico del lunar, pero ese no era el problema de ahora, sino otro.

—No esperaba verte por aquí —Himuro sonrió calmadamente, con esa mascara suya típica.

—Venía a ver a un amigo —repuso Murasakibara, quien traía una bolsa de mini donas de chocolate e iba vestido con pantalones cortos color vino y una playera lila, calzando unas sandalias negras; era un atuendo bastante ligero y sencillo.

Vio al pelinegro como si no pasara nada importante, pero bueno, tener la expresión desinteresada o hasta aburrida, no era algo complicado para Atsushi. Tampoco le iba decir que venía por un problema sobre su secuestro, al menos no en este momento, sobre todo porque Akashi le había advertido que esto debía ser un asunto privado, algo que no salió así justamente, puesto alguien dentro de la policía había cantado cosas que no debía cerca de algunos reporteros que le escucharon y corrieron la noticia.

Por esa razón, Murasakibara sintió un nuevo deseo de protección. Era consciente también que Tatsuya no era alguien débil y que se iba así como así, tampoco sería buena idea. Aun así, sabiendo que Haizaki, responsable del secuestro del anterior mencionado estaba libre, le hizo sentir inquieto.

—Ah —Himuro se mostró tan amable como siempre, pese a sentir un revoloteo extraño en su interior, como si quisiera empujar su corazón—. Bueno, aprovechando el momento… —sus labios se volvieron a elevar en una sonrisa y extendió la caja— Feliz cumpleaños, Atsushi.

Solo hasta ese momento, el pelimorado fue consciente de lo que el otro sostenía y sus ojos morados bajaron hasta divisar aquella caja envuelta para regalo y la sostuvo por inercia. Oír aquellas palabras de los labios de Tatsuya, le llenó de una felicidad enorme y sonrió solo un poco —un gesto qué, no era muy común en su expresión— por unos segundos, mas los suficientes para que el pelinegro lo notara y lo dejara sin aire.

—Gracias, Muro-chin —ahora sí, Murasakibara no se contuvo y con la diestra, dio una caricia al cabello ajeno, como si fueran palmadas, aunque sin mucha fuerza.

—De nada… —Himuro se sorprendió a sí mismo, inclinándose hacía la caricia, por lo que luego reaccionó e hizo como si nada pasara.

Los ojos morados del más alto seguían atentos al rostro del azabache, con un gesto pensativo y por eso, Tatsuya volvió a decir:

— ¿No estás conforme con el regalo, Atsushi?

—No es eso, me gustó de hecho, pero… — _eso no es suficiente para mí_ , pensó Murasakibara, inclinándose hacia adelante, como si fuera a robarle otro beso.

Por esa razón, Himuro reaccionó a tiempo e interpuso su dedo índice, tocando la boca ajena y deteniéndola así, causando en ambos una explosión interna.

— ¿Entonces? — _mierda_ , pensó Himuro, sonriendo de forma algo nerviosa. Esto era malo, muy, muy malo. No era normal sentir esas sensaciones cuando ya estabas enamorado de alguien más, ¿qué rayos significaba todo esto?

—… —Murasakibara entornó su mirada en el ojo visible ajeno y aprovechando la cercanía de ese dedo, entreabrió los labios y lo lamió solo un poco— No es suficiente —dijo al fin.

Esa acción, hizo que el pelinegro se estremeciera y quiso alejar su dedo, sin embargo solo logró hacerlo un poco, además de que un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas; tenue, mas por el color de su piel, se podía notar. Y su corazón… bueno, parecía que no era su corazón lo que latía tan frenéticamente, sino algo mucho más profundo, más íntimo. Como si con esa lamida tan dulce y suave, algo en su _alma_ se hubiese removido.

—Atsushi, no hagas… —intentó decir Himuro, ahora dejando atrás el sonrojo y frunciendo el ceño, no obstante se quedó callado cuando fue ahora el dedo índice del pelimorado que cerró sus labios en el tacto. Eso le hizo sentir entre molesto y admirado, por lo que su mirada fue seria, intimidante.

No le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaban las cosas y se había dicho a sí mismo que pararía esto, no importaba si tenía que perder su amistad con el más alto, no se iba a dar el lujo de ilusionar un corazón cuando ya amaba a alguien más y sobre todo, no iba a traicionar el amor que le tenía al pelirrojo.

Aun así, Murasakibara no se inmutó para nada y se acercó más al rostro del contrario, sin importarle lo intimidante del otro y aunque las manos de Tatsuya intentaron alejarle, la diferencia de fuerzas y tamaños no ayudaba para nada.

El pelimorado detuvo su avance, cuando sus narices casi se rozaban.

—Tengo muchos dulces que comprar en la ciudad y estaría bien que me acompañaras.

Estaban tan cerca, que el aliento de Atsushi fue respirado por Himuro y eso fue suficiente para dispersar sus firmes pensamientos y decisiones en ese momento.

* * *

 _/Jueves 17 de Octubre del 2013/_

Una muchacha de cabellos rubios hasta la cadera y unos ojos chocolate, cabalgaba sobre el miembro duro de cierto chico con rastas, que estaba sentado en un sofá de tres personas, ahí en la sala y sin el pudor de que sus demás compañeros de vivienda le escucharan o incluso pasaran por ahí. A él no le importaba nada más que el buen cuerpo de mujer que se estaba follando, mientras decía varias vulgaridades en cada embestida y la chica, lejos de mostrarse ofendida, parecía disfrutar más aquel vigorizante ejercicio dejando que sus senos fueran jugados completamente.

—Es curioso que todas las tipas que traigas para tener sexo sean rubias —dijo Hanamiya, algo asqueado y no pasaba a la sala para ver el acto vulgar de ese par, no, de hecho, acababa de llegar para avisar la información que tenía.

—Cierra la puta boca y habla de una vez… agh —le respondió Haizaki con una sonrisa maliciosa— Oh, sí, nena, que coño tan cerrado tienes —siseó lujuriosamente al oído de la rubia a la vez que le dio una nalgada.

Hanamiya frunció el ceño y sintió el deseo de tirarle un balazo al otro pelinegro, ¿cómo es que terminó trabajando para un tipo como él? No es como si no supiera su propio motivo, pero aun así…

—Preferiría decírtelo cuando termines de follar o en lugar de hablar, les vomitaré encima.

Haizaki se rió de forma escandalosa y algo raro, por los jadeos de placer que daba, aunque no se comparaba a los gemidos que la chica daba.

—Qué nena me saliste ahora, Hanamiya. Dilo de una vez, que en esta noche mi verga no descansará.

El mencionado chico suspiró con molestia y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mejor cuando termines con tu… amiga, ve a leer esto que te dejaré en tu habitación —Hanamiya alzó una carpeta—. Ahí están todos los datos de los dos chicos —sentía que estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia cuando el sonido de las embestidas interrumpía sus palabras y es que aquello, cerca de provocarle excitación, le provocaba asco.

— ¡Hoh, muy bien, mierda! —felicitó Haizaki, para luego hundir la cara entre los senos de aquella chica y morderlos unos segundos— Ah, joder, sí… me voy a…

Hanamiya prácticamente salió de la sala corriendo ante eso, no iba a quedarse a presenciar como llegaban al orgasmo, sería mucho. Así que ya lejos de los sonidos sexuales, bajó por las escaleras hasta la habitación subterránea de Haizaki, donde entró y encendió la luz, haciendo de cuenta como si no hubiera visto un montón de juguetes sexuales mojados en la cama de este —tal parecía que ya había estado jugando con aquella chica en el cuarto— y dejó la carpeta en el buro de ahí, escribiendo "Aomine Daiki" con un plumón negro que encontró, para que así no se le fuera a pasar al idiota de su jefe leerlo y salió de ahí.

* * *

 _/Domingo 20 de Octubre del 2013/_

En estos días, el instinto había sido el que había estado moviendo todo, al menos para Kagami y Aomine, quienes no habían dejado de frecuentarse todas las tardes para jugar sus famosos "uno a uno" en la cancha más cercana del trabajo del pelirrojo, donde se la pasaban toda la tarde, luego de haber comido claro está.

Si bien era un poco rutinario aquello, la verdad era que no les aburría para nada seguir haciéndolo y era el único pretexto real que ambos tenían para verse todos los días, sin necesidad de profundizar tanto en el tema de sus sentimientos, que eran obvios también. Del mismo modo que era obvio para Momoi ver como la actitud del peliazul mejoró mucho y dejó tirada ese aura de depresión y tristeza que se cargó por poco más de dos semanas e incluso para Kuroko, quien pese a solo estar más en contacto con el pelirrojo vía telefónica, podía notar la diferencia.

Y es que para todos era obvio que Aomine y Kagami se necesitaban porque se amaban.

Incluso para Himuro, quién había llegado a verle pocas veces en la noche, para pasar un agradable rato viendo alguna película o cuando Taiga iba a verlo a él y a Alex para hacerles también de cenar después de sus juegos con el moreno. Ese brillo que parecía perdido en los ojos rojos del chico, mismo que regresó cuando Aomine lo hizo, fue algo fácil de notar.

Aun así, la decisión seguía sin ser tomada y aunque no lo dijera, Tatsuya sentía que se ahogaba del dolor en la espera. Dolor que no era fácil de ignorar ni de soportar, sentía que era demasiado. Mas no es como si esperara que la vida fuera justa, aunque no es como si lo fuera.

Y aunque la esperanza siguiera en su corazón y se avivara cada que sentía como Kagami lo veía—lleno de cariño, de amor, de protección—, sentía la realidad golpearle duramente cuando en más de una ocasión, llegó a ver la forma en que el pelirrojo y Aomine se veían; había sido un miércoles, cuando pensó en ir a ver al trabajo al primero mencionado y topó a los dos hablando animadamente sobre el juego de ese día, razón por la cual, prefirió desaparecer antes de que le notaran.

Ya antes había observado el modo en que esos dos se miraban y no era lo mismo verlo a recordarlo, era mucho peor para él. Era como si se estuviera auto destruyendo, porque cuando eso pasaba, los recuerdos de esa noche en que hicieron el amor, lo hacían ahogarse más y más… Y era como si en cualquier momento llegaría a su límite y no sabría qué hacer.

Dramático sí, pero dolía. Y en demasía.

No obstante, no podía negar el alivio que Murasakibara le estaba trayendo a su vida gris en estos momentos y no era como si estuviera haciendo algo más, que luego de que se diera ese beso robado, no volvió a pasar ninguna acción similar a esa, solo uno que otro accidental acercamiento por parte de ambos. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, sin necesidad de hablar del tema, su amistad siguió funcionando, como si fueran las piezas perfectas de un puzzle, así mismo. Así que por esa razón, su mente dejó de pensar tanto cuando estaba al lado del pelimorado y simplemente se mostró natural, como era él mismo; era como si no tuviera aquella máscara de siempre para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, que desafortunadamente aún la sentía en su cara y pese a eso, sentía que el pelimorado lo seguía viendo con claridad, del mismo modo que ahora sus ojos grises podían verlo a él. Seguía siendo extraño.

—Y te volví a ganar, Bakagami —señaló Aomine, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y las manos en su cintura en gesto victorioso justo cuando la pelota rebotaba tras haber caído de la canasta.

— ¡Cállate, ayer te gané más veces yo, Ahomine! —replicó Kagami con irritación.

—Tch, ¡claro que no! Fue un empate —farfulló Aomine con desdén.

—Sí, sí, ¡y te volveré a ganar, dame la revancha! —demandó Kagami con una mirada de vivo desafío.

Aomine le miró con atención, todavía con una sonrisa de burla y suspiró.

—Ni hablar, ya es demasiado tarde y tú, idiota, mañana trabajas —recordó, dándose la vuelta para ir por su mochila donde estaban sus botellas de agua.

—Tch, no importa, puedo… —intentó convencer Kagami, no obstante el peliazul regresó para jalarle de la cintura y pegarse contra su cuerpo, haciéndole callar.

—Vaya, ¿todavía quieres seguir pasando tiempo conmigo? Eres muy conmovedor, _Kawaiigami_ —dijo Aomine en tono socarrón.

— ¡¿Kawaii… gami?! —la expresión de póker de Kagami fue oro para los ojos del peliazul— ¡Qué demonios pasa contigo, idiota! ¡Y no se trata de eso!

Daiki se rió entre dientes y le soltó, mirándole de forma coqueta, que hizo al pelirrojo estremecerse.

—Bueno, mañana podemos volver a jugar, ¿no? Igual es tarde y Satsuki se pondrá de dramática si llego después de las doce —bufó.

—Oh, vaya, tú niñera —le molestó Kagami ahora, enarcando una ceja y yendo por su mochila para sacar su botella de agua.

—Pfffft, claro —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó callado para dar tremendo trago a su botella.

—Aunque igual tú debes ir a la universidad, ¿no? —la forma en que Kagami lo dijo, sonó burlón.

—Sí… —Aomine le miró con recelo unos momentos, volviendo a guardar sus cosas una vez terminó su agua y suspiró— Bueno, te acompañaré a tu casa, vamos.

—No es necesario, yo puedo cuidarme solo, Aomine —le dijo Kagami, quién también ya había bebido suficiente agua y de nueva cuenta, guardó sus cosas.

—No te voy cuidando, idiota, quiero pasar un rato tranquilo contigo, caminando bajo las estrellas —señaló Aomine, sonriendo de lado y pasando un brazo por los hombros ajenos.

—Idiota —resopló Kagami, algo avergonzado, pero no hizo más que sonreír sin separarse del contacto.

Así en un semi abrazo "amistoso", aparentemente, los dos chicos empezaron a caminar sin prisa alguna. Pese a los vientos que lograban hacer estremecer a cualquiera, ellos no sentían frío en absoluto, al contrario, por su cercanía, todo era cálido y parecía que se derretirían en cualquier momento y para nada querían separarse.

No habían muchas personas caminando a esa hora, serían alrededor de las once y media, solo algunos carros pasaban por las calles y hace unos días atrás, el moreno le había dicho al pelirrojo que la zona donde se encontraba ese edificio nuevo era un poco silenciosa de noche, más que los otros lugares. Quizá porque estaba en una zona privada y no debería haber algo que temer igual, porque por esa misma razón de ser "privada", era una zona segura, sin embargo, especialmente hoy, ese recordatorio no se le hacía muy alentador a Kagami.

— ¿Y cómo están las cosas hasta ahora? —masculló Aomine, viéndole de reojo.

El pelirrojo entendió más o menos a lo que el peliazul se refería y sonrió sin muchas ganas.

—Empate —fue su contestación.

—Bueno, no esperaba que todo esto fuera rápido —Aomine sonrió ligeramente y le miró, como diciéndole "no te preocupes, yo seguiré esperando y luchando por ti".

—Es realmente frustrante, siento como si fuera dos yo —susurró Kagami, más para sí mismo, aun así, el otro logró escucharle.

—Oh, con que no te pase lo de Akashi, porque sería el colmo —expresó Aomine con sarcasmo.

— ¡Esto es diferente, no digas tonterías! —Kagami sabía más o menos ese detalle de la personalidad en ese otro pelirrojo, aunque tampoco conocía los detalles, solo había sido un tema que salió a colación en la semana que los dos estuvieron conviviendo y el peliazul se lo contó— Aunque igual, sé que no es fácil para los demás —era obvio que solo se refería a dos personas en específico, pero prefirió no usar nombres por simple comodidad entre ambos.

—Tú lo vales, para mí lo vales —afirmó Aomine de un modo que hizo que el pelirrojo le quedara viendo como idiota. _Oh, mierda, no me veas así…_ en ese momento, se sintió algo avergonzado por sus palabras e hizo un mohín.

—Aomine, tú… —Kagami sintió que cuando sus ojos se miraron, quedó desnudo ante él, no de forma física, era como si sus almas se tocaran en lo más profundo de sus ojos.

Y entonces, volvieron a besarse. Pasó en un segundo tan rápido, que sus mentes no lo procesaron, mas ahí estaban, devorándose con sus bocas como dos felinos hambrientos en medio de la selva.

Qué bueno que era de noche. Y así, Aomine pudo empujar al pelirojo contra la pared más cercana, apretándose más a este, sintiendo como las manos ajenas le recorrían desde sus caderas hasta su espalda y le sujetaban del rostro. Por ello, no se quedó atrás y le acarició desde las piernas, subiendo hasta su torso, sintiéndose complacido al percatarse de como Kagami se estremeció por esas caricias.

Sus lenguas por ahora estaban tranquilas, sin tinte de pasión, solo del más puro y sincero romanticismo que raras veces se veían entre hombres así de sencillo y más si se trataba de dos chicos con aspecto rudo. Pero así era la vida, llena de sorpresas.

—Kagami, te amo y no sabes cuánto… —jadeó Aomine, casi siseando entre el beso.

Ante esa declaración, el pelirrojo sintió como si las piernas le temblaran y le miró.

—Yo… Yo también, pero…

—Me vale una mierda que tengas la decisión o no, Kagami, no me privaré de decírtelo cuando yo quiera —advirtió Aomine de forma recta, aunque extrañamente suave. Se sentía tan diferente, era él mismo por supuesto, solo que sin sus barreras, completamente desnudo para el pelirrojo.

Taiga se sintió ligeramente afligido, con el fugaz recuerdo de Himuro en su mente, pero fue suficiente una mirada de Daiki para sentirse bien consigo mismo, mas no supo que añadir.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado —Aomine se separó con un gesto solemne y señaló el edifico departamental.

El tiempo pasaba rápido cuando estaban juntos y además, la cancha donde estaban jugando tampoco estaba muy lejos.

Kagami suspiró, recuperando su respiración y miró al moreno.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Vale, buenas noches —Aomine asintió y le dedicó la sombra de una sonrisa.

En cambio, el pelirrojo le dedicó un gesto cálido y se dio la vuelta para avanzar los pocos pasos que le separaban de la entrada del edificio, mientras que el moreno solo observó cómo se iba y no se dio la vuelta para irse rumbo a su casa hasta asegurarse que Kagami había entrado.

Todavía sentía en sus labios el sabor de la boca del pelirrojo, era algo tan salvaje, tan inolvidable que expresaba libertad en todo sentido. Un sabor digno.

Aomine suspiró y sonrió con cierta nostalgia, lo que daría porque las cosas fueran como antes, pero esto no podía ser fácil, después de todo, era algo que valía la pena. Aunque dolía, no del mismo modo que cuando estuvo separado de Taiga, no, ese dolor no tenía comparación, mas esto… Era como estar a la espera de una bomba que no se sabía en qué ubicación de la casa estaría y en cualquier momento iba a estallar y llenaría de dicha y/o de dolor.

Caminar solo por la calle era tan frío, así que el peliazul tuvo que usar el suéter que llevaba metido en su mochila para cubrirse del viento que hacía. Más adelante, había una esquina que solo tenía las luces de los faroles, porque allí ningún puesto continuaba abierto, a excepción de la siguiente esquina, donde estaba el café-bar en el que Kagami trabajaba, seguramente estarían cerrando en estos momentos.

El chico de ojos azules se detuvo antes de cruzar; el semáforo estaba en verde para los automóviles, pero por la calle no había nada y pensó en atravesarla, mas optó por esperar. E hizo bien, porque luego de un minuto ahí parado, el sonido de un auto empezó a acercarse y parecía que iba muy rápido, mismo que derrapó con ganas, justo frente a Aomine; este se mantuvo neutral.

Hasta que los cristales de los asientos de atrás se bajaron.

Y todo pasó tan rápido, que lo único que Daiki vio, fue como le habían apuntado con un arma.

* * *

 _ **Oh, god.**_

 _ **ASDJASLJDFLSKSDLSD x'DDDDDDDDDDDDD! Sorry, no me maten, but el drama no estará acabado con la presencia del enemigo número uno de la historia y no precisamente hablo de Haizaki(?).**_

 _ **Con eso he dicho suficiente, jajaja.**_

 _ **Como pueden ver, el que Aomine esté dispuesto a no abandonar a Kagami y luchar por él está ayudando mucho en la crisis que éste último ésta pasando. Lo que significa que esto se interpreta con obviedad, ¿no creen? Aunque bueno, Taiga todavía no puede entenderlo de esa manera tan analítica, tiene MUCHO que comprender todavía.**_

 ** _Lo que en un trauma viene, en otro trauma se va.(?)_**

 ** _En fin, eso ha sido todo xD. Espero en verdad hayan sentido fructífero el capítulo de hoy, y no duden en dejarme sus comentarios, ¡eh!_**

 ** _Besos :3_**


	35. La decisión I

**_¡HOLA! Omg, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualicé! ;w;_**

 ** _No tengo ninguna excusa realmente; que aparte del tiempo nulo, me quede sin internet y estuve pendiente de otros fanfics x'D. Sin embargo, ya estoy de regreso por aquí nuevamente, eh, no crean que iba a dejar abandonada esta historia; sobre todo, porque ya tengo el final escrito, y lo único que debo hacer, es editar los capítulos, yeey._**

 ** _No pretendo entretenerlos por aquí ahora, así que, ¡disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

 _/Lunes 21 de Octubre del 2013/_

De no ser porque las paredes de aquellos departamentos eran bastante gruesas, los vecinos del departamento de Kagami se hubieran despertado por el alboroto que este armó en su habitación cuando aventó su reloj de mesa contra la pared. Y no es que él hiciera eso todas las madrugadas por deporte, no. Lo había hecho porque una profunda desesperación le había llegado de la nada mientras dormía, tanto así, que incluso entre sueños sintió que se ahogaba… era como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo absorbido por el abismo del profundo mar y sus gritos no se escucharan, pero lo curioso de ese sueño, era más bien como si se estuviera viendo a sí mismo estarse hundiendo en esa oscuridad; como si su _alma_ estuviera observando a su cuerpo morir y sin embargo, tampoco podía ver su cara, aunque era claro que era una parte de él y eso había sido suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina, haciendo experimentar el miedo, despertando de forma brusca y sin encontrar como detener esa sensación.

El cuerpo de Taiga estaba bañado en sudor y el sueño se había ido por completo de su cuerpo. Si despertarse a eso de las cuatro y media de la mañana le hubiese pasado otro día y de otra manera, pensaría que era porque tenía hambre y sin duda alguna se preparía algunos sándwiches u otra cosa que comer. Pero esto era diferente, no tenía hambre, solo sed y un tremendo frío. Pensó en llamar a Himuro o Aomine o incluso a Alex, mas consideró que solo era una exageración y quizá solo era el estrés, además, tampoco podía despertarlos a estas horas de la madrugada.

No obstante, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como esto y eso era lo que lo tenía inquieto.

Luego, decidió darse otra ducha más con agua tibia y bebió un poco de leche caliente, ya en la comodidad de su cama y solo así, sintió que se calmó lo suficiente. Pero, ya no podía volver a dormir, porque ya eran las seis, la hora en que se despertaba para irse a trabajar, de modo que solo permaneció sentado en su cama, ahí unos minutos más para después levantarse a prepararse el desayuno.

* * *

El oscilante viento despeinaba el cabello morado de aquel chico gigante, quien parecía ajeno a eso, encontrándose muy entretenido comiendo un maibu de mango. Iba caminando, pero aquello no era impedimento para que siguiera saboreando sus dulces, al contrario, lo motivaban; eran como el combustible que sirve para poner en marcha a una enorme camioneta.

Pero si se tenía en cuenta que Murasakibara iba caminando hacía el departamento de Himuro, sobraba decir que no necesitaba dulces para sentirse motivado, él mismo lo sabía, mas prefería hacer caso omiso de ese hecho.

La semana pasada había compartido su compañía con el pelinegro casi todos los días, a diferencia de la ante pasada, que solo fue el miércoles y jueves por su cumpleaños.

El sábado y domingo estuvieron en contacto mediante el WhatsApp, con pláticas tan cortas, pero que lograban distraer a ambos, llenándoles el día de una mística emoción e ignorando por completo ese hecho. Y entre las palabras que lograron intercambiar, Himuro terminó invitando al pelimorado a su departamento, y eso que su madre no había tenido nada que ver. Pero parecía que su amistad iba solidificándose poco a poco; lento y seguro. Un ritmo muy adecuado, teniendo en cuenta la holgazanería de uno y la desconfianza del otro.

Era una ganancia que ahora mismo Atsushi hubiese cruzado una de las tantas paredes que Tatsuya tenía, de hecho, el primero sabía que no era una hazaña precisamente fácil. Seguramente si el pelinegro no tuviese ese "algo"—como cuando ve un dulce que sí o sí se tiene que _comer_ — hubiese decidido no gastar sus energías en alguien que podía darse cuenta, era muy complicado. Y es que, aunque el pelimorado pareciera alguien simple, sencillo, sabía prestar atención a las cosas necesarias. Lo que significaba que pese a que Himuro no se estaba abriendo a él ni la mitad de lo que se abría con sus amigos, Murasakibara sentía que era porque algo estaba mal. Y él quería cambiar eso. ¿De dónde había obtenido esa idea? Fácil, probar los labios del chico del lunar le había regalado al gigante una bonita decisión.

Y aunque sabía lo que podía estar buscando, para el pelimorado era más fácil desenvolverse creyendo que no era así. Con ello, se evitaba fatigas innecesarias.

Los pasos de Murasakibara se detuvieron cuando un pedazo de su maibu se cayó. Algo completamente imposible, pues la consistencia de estos no era tan frágil, menos cuando sus grandes manos lo sujetaban. No era algo normal y por eso frunció el ceño. Como le disgustaba cuando sus preciados dulces se desperdiciaban de esa manera.

Para una persona más activa, algo tan atípico como esto, hubiera llamado su atención.

Sin embargo, se trataba de Murasakibara Atsushi. Y este luego de hacer una ligera rabieta mental, continuó su camino tras haber levantado el pedazo de maibu y limpiarlo lo mejor que pudo, porque no lo iba a dejar ahí tirado.

Alrededor de cinco minutos más, llegó al enorme edificio donde se ubicaba el departamento de Himuro y se adentró a éste, dando un suspiro. _Solo porque se trata de Muro-chin…_ , pensó con un mohín en los labios, dando pasos lentos, pero largos con esas enormes piernas que se cargaba y así meterse al elevador, porque para nada iría por las escaleras.

Y para cuando llegó frente a al puerta con el número que el pelinegro le dictó, está misma se abrió y una rubia con orbes turquesa le miró.

Incluso para alguien que parecía indiferente con la mayoría de las cosas, como Murasakibara, podría notar que aquella mujer era muy hermosa, aún con la expresión de preocupación en su semblante.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Tú debes ser el amigo de Tatsuya! —saludó Alex y miró por todos lados, con un brillo de ligera esperanza, como buscando a alguien, mientras el pelimorado asintió. Pero se mordió el labio cuando no pareció complacida.

—Muro-chin dijo que… —empezó a decir Murasakibara, pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Por favor, dime que mi hijo estuvo contigo toda la noche! —exclamó Alex y miró con firmeza los ojos morados impropios.

Como pocas veces ocurría, los ojos de Atsushi prestaron atención _de verdad_ a su entorno. No le gustaba el aura que la rubia estaba emanando y además, se suponía que Himuro había dicho no saldría para esperarlo y por lo poco que empezaba a conocer de él, sabía no era de los que no cumplían lo que decían —a excepción de aquella vez.

—No he visto a Muro-chin desde el viernes.

— ¡¿Pero cuándo te comunicaste con él?! ¡¿No te dijo nada?!

—Ayer, cuando acordamos que vendría —Murasakibara frunció el ceño. No se había percatado que incluso dejó de comer sus dulces.

Eso ya era mala señal. Una muy mala.

—Esto no puede ser posible… —Alex hacía lo que podía para no alterarse de más, pero le estaba costando bastante y sus nervios se notaban cada vez más— Debo llamar a Taiga… —masculló.

Había una ligera esperanza que Himuro estuviera con él, después de todo, no se habían visto en casi dos semanas y no parecían dispuestos a renunciar el uno del otro todavía. Además, su hijo igualmente ya era un adulto como para que estuviera siguiéndole los pasos… Pero como su madre que era, Alexandra sabía perfectamente la manera de ser de su hijo, por lo que si él no iba a llegar a dormir, un mensaje le mandaba, al menos, cuando ambos se encontraban viviendo en la misma casa por simple respeto y así evitar preocupaciones innecesarias.

Y es que no solo eso. Tenía un sentimiento de ahogo; un miedo aplastante y sensaciones que no podía describir, pero que tampoco eran muy agradables, para nada. Era como cuando ese _sexto_ sentido que las madres poseen, se activa.

* * *

El celular de Kagami sonó justo cuando estaba saliendo de su trabajo, aunque su turno ya había acabado hace algunas horas antes, pero por invitación de su jefe, se quedó a comer con el resto de los demás empleados. Así que serían eso de las seis de la tarde cuando por fin quedó libre.

De hecho, solo porque se trataba de comida y por educación, aceptó aquella invitación, pues no quería hacer esperar a Aomine por si se le ocurría venir otra vez para ir a jugar. Y ciertamente, hoy más que nada deseaba que el peliazul llegara a verlo como hizo la mayoría de las tardes anteriormente. Solo así, aceptaría que esa tonta sensación en su pecho se trataba de simple estrés emocional por lo que estaba viviendo.

Pero Daiki no estaba ahí y tampoco pareció haberlo estado esperando—de ser así, él hubiera entrado al local para ver porque Kagami no salía. Eso solo hizo que el anterior mencionado se pusiera inquieto. _Cálmate, seguro por cosas de su escuela hoy no tuvo tiempo_ , pensó, tratando de convencerse, _sí, sí, debe ser eso._

Su celular volvió a timbrar, pues por estar pendiente de si Aomine estaba, se le olvidó responder a la llamada, mas alcanzó a ver que se trataba de Alex. No obstante, aunque ahora sí quiso responder, cuando la cabellera rosada de cierta muchacha se apareció justo enfrente de él, mientras esta portaba una expresión bastante preocupada, su mente no lo dejó pensar en nada más, cuando parte de su paranoia empezó a salir. Porque sí Satsuki se acercaba hasta su trabajo con esa cara, solo indicaba una cosa; solo había alguien capaz de poner así a la chica. Alguien que también tenía efectos en Taiga.

— ¿M-Momoi?

—Kagamin… —ella apretó los labios y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, cuando la esperanza que llegó a buscar en el pelirrojo se quebró. Por lo tanto, lo que llegó a decir, fue completamente diferente a lo que tenía planeado— Dai-chan no llegó a dormir y en la universidad _nadie_ lo ha visto.

— ¡…! —el pulso de Taiga aceleró, que sintió se le hundió hasta el estómago. Quiso decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras no salían, porque en su mente apareció ese sueño, solo que está vez, la persona que se hundía en ese abismo lleno de oscuridad tenía el rostro del peliazul— ¡No!, ¡no! Él seguramente debe estar con… —intentó decir, preso del temor, no queriendo aceptar lo que parecía ser obvio.

Momoi negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se cristalizaron poco a poco.

—Ya le hablé a Ki-chan y Tetsu-kun, incluso a Midorin, pero nadie lo ha visto. Y pensé que estaba contigo, por eso no le avisé a Akashi-kun antes.

— ¡Pero yo no he visto a Aomine desde ayer en la noche! Él estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa —aclaró Kagami con un terrible nudo en la garganta.

Antes de que los dos tuvieran una pronta solución a las cosas, el celular del pelirrojo volvió a sonar. Esta vez era un simple mensaje de texto.

 _De: Ahomine.  
Sms: Frente al hotel "Inugami" en media hora. Te necesito ahí, Kagami, y solo a ti._

Kagami no supo si sentirse aliviado por ese mensaje o mucho peor. Sí, se trataba del número del moreno, pero el texto, la manera de redactar… no le dieron ni una pizca de confianza, pese a que con un simple mensaje era difícil dudar del propietario.

— ¿Qué es, Kagamin? ¿Es Dai-chan? —Momoi se acercó para sujetarle el brazo al chico.

—No estoy seguro… —pero tampoco se iba a dar el lugar lujo de no ir. Se trataba del peliazul y Kagami no tenía opción. Frunció el ceño con decisión y guardó su celular— Yo lo buscaré por mi cuenta, Momoi, tú ve con ese amigo policía tuyo.

Y sin más, Taiga se echó a correr, con todo y su mochila donde guardaba las cosas que llevaba para su trabajo.

— ¡Pero, Kagamin…! —el intento de Momoi por querer detenerlo fue en vano.

No fue nada confortante para ella que todo esto le trajo los recuerdos de aquella vez en que quien estaba en problemas era el pelirrojo y Daiki fue en su búsqueda. Lo único que ella podía pedir, es que no se tratara de Haizaki otra vez.

* * *

—Parece que el cielo está triste —musitó cierto pelinegro con gafas, que parecía tener los ojos cerrados, aunque su sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa, le daba un buen aspecto.

—No deberías estar afuera, puede que llueva —dijo cierto chico, que por la manera que tuvo para dirigirse a él, se notaba era su amigo.

—Nada de eso, Wakamatsu —el pelinegro abrió ligeramente los ojos y acentuó una mirada perspicaz al cielo—. Las nubes solo están ocultando el sol y en cambio, la luna se percibe más.

—Hah… Imayoshi-san, creo que no deberías leer tantos libros de filosofía —Wakamatsu frunció el ceño—. Mejor regresemos dentro, es hora de merendar.

—Sí, sí, como digas —Imayoshi dio un último vistazo al cielo, aunque ahora con cierto aire serio. Estaba preocupado por aquel impertinente chico que amaba y de quién sabía lo que probablemente estaría haciendo ahora.

Suspiró cuando Wakamatsu se posición detrás de él para empujar la silla de ruedas y así ambos ingresar a la casa.

* * *

Su instinto se lo dijo, sus sentidos se lo advirtieron cuando recibió el mensaje.

Es más, todo su ser sabía que ese mensaje no fue escrito por Aomine y que él no estaría en ese hotel, fuera o no. Pero Kagami no se iba a dar por vencido así cómo así, incluso aunque fuera algo absurdo, parte de su persona también quería creer que el peliazul podía estar ahí, y que todo había sido un mal entendido. Que estaba bien.

Pero aunque Taiga fuese alguien positivo con las adversidades, también era realista.

Aun sabiendo que todo podía ser una trampa, terminó llegando frente al hotel, o mejor dicho, " _Motel Inugami_ " —dato que fue una característica para que el pelirrojo comprendiera que de verdad, Aomine no estaría ahí—, y se paró frente a la puerta. No había nadie, es más, ese lugar estaba cerrado y por si no fuera poco, estaba bastante retirado de la ciudad, lo que hacía todo más sospechoso. No obstante, Kagami no se movió de ahí, porque de algo sí estaba seguro; sea lo que fuera todo esto, y aunque no le dijera donde estaba Aomine, era un camino para llegar a él.

El chico de ojos rubíes estaba alerta, muy alerta; su sistema simpático estaba a todo lo que podía dar. No sabía que estaba esperando, solo estaba preparado. Sin embargo, todo eso no fue suficiente cuando una voz familiar apareció ahí.

— ¡Vete, Kagami idiota! ¡No te preocupes por mí! —sin duda alguna era Aomine y parecía estar tan cerca…

Mas cuando el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, se encontró con un arma apuntándole la frente. No podía saber quién era el sujeto, porque estaba enmascarado y sostenía un celular —objetó de dónde provenía la voz del moreno—, el cual seguía reproduciendo esas palabras.

— ¡Maldito! —gritó Kagami con furia y amenaza— ¡¿Dónde está Aomine?! —no tenía miedo si salía herido, por lo que su cuerpo optó una posición de lucha, pero el otro simplemente siguió apuntándole con la pistola.

—Tal vez no es él único de quién deberías preocuparte ahora, pelirrojo —dijo siniestramente aquel chico encapuchado.

— ¡Dime dónde está, maldita sea! —Kagami rugió y sin importarle la pistola, se lanzó contra el otro.

Tal vez si el chico de ojos rojos hubiese peleado un uno a uno con el enmascarado hubiese podido lograr algo, pero en ese tipo de cosas, los delincuentes no estaban solos. Y por esa razón, es que Kagami no vio venir el golpe que le fue dado en la frente con otra pistola más y que lo dejó inconsciente.

* * *

El olor que picaba la nariz de cierto pelinegro, era a húmedad y suciedad. No sabía donde estaba, pero sí se guiaba por aquel detalle que su sentido del olfato le daba, diría que era algún sotano el lugar de ahora. Lastimosamente, sus ojos estaban vendados y sus manos atadas con cadenas detrás de su espalda —demasiado fuerte, la piel de sus muñecas la ardían bastante y seguramente estaría toda rojo—, por lo que solo tenía movilidad en sus piernas, pero estaba acostado en el frío piso.

Himuro había estado inconsciente por quien sabe cuánto tiempo; lo único que había hecho fue salir a comprar ingredientes para preparar un delicioso postre, pues al día siguiente, Murasakibara llegaría a su casa. Y la combinación que hizo el sentimiento de emoción—por la visita que tendría del pelimorado— con el de enojo y sorpresa —cuando fue interceptado y tal parece raptado—, fue de muy mal gusto e irónico.

¿Acaso la vida no quería que ese vínculo con Atsushi siguiera creciendo? Aunque tampoco es que Tatsuya estuviera muy consciente de cómo esa relación poco a poco seguía fortaleciéndose más, de forma lenta, pero segura. Porque todavía seguía negándose a sí mismo otra oportunidad para que sus ojos miraran a alguien más que no fuera Taiga.

Sin embargo, el ir en contra de la inevitable corriente, no era algo que el pelinegro pudiera seguir haciendo. Quizá era porque su ser buscaba desesperadamente calmar el dolor que sentía su corazón con toda ésta maldita situación que continuaba viviendo, tal vez solo quería escapar… O tal vez de verdad la vida le estaba presentando otra oportunidad para _enamorarse_. Lo que sí era cierto y eso ni él mismo podía negarlo, era que Murasakibara estaba empezando a tomar un papel importante en su vida.

Aunque solo fuera su amistad lo que Himuro estaba dispuesto a darle. Pese a que ninguno de los dos abordó el tema, mas para alguien como el anterior mencionado, ese tipo de detalles no pasaban desapercibidos.

Pero dándole la importancia que le estaba dando, podía decir mucho más.

—Debo salir de aquí… —siseó en voz baja, con la cara del pelirrojo y el pelimorado en mente, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

—Solo si pretendes convertirte en una rata para salir por la alcantarilla —respondió otra voz, con un tono amargo.

Himuro casi abre la boca por la impresión que se llevó al reconocer la voz de Aomine en _ese_ lugar. Y con solo eso, tuvo un muy mal, pero muy mal presentimiento. De todos modos, su faceta fría e inexpresiva se mantuvo.

—Ya lo intenté y esa maldita puerta no se abre con nada —gruñó Aomine.

Los pasos que el moreno daba, se escuchaban en esa silenciosa habitación; por lo menos había conseguido ponerse de pie, aunque Tatsuya no sabía si el ajeno se encontraba en la misma situación que él —amarrado y vendado.

Ciertamente, Daiki estaba igualmente con las manos atadas y detrás de su espalda, pero había conseguido quitarse el maldito pañuelo de los ojos e incluso pateó y empujó la puerta con su cuerpo, mas no había conseguido nada. Y la preocupación que sentía estaba rebasando su propio límite, sobre todo, cuando él mismo llegó a una conclusión demasiado peligrosa, cuando miró al pelinegro también en ese lugar. Porque quisiera o no, los dos compartían una cosa…

 _Kagami, más te vale estár bien, joder_ , pensó Aomine.

—Tal vez se necesiten dos personas para derribar esa puerta —comentó Tatsuya.

—Ja, tu estado es peor que el mío, no ayudarías en nada —se mofó Daiki.

Aunque solo ellos estaban en esa habitación, eran capaces de sentir ese ambiento tenso entre ambos; la rivalidad no era algo que fuera a dejar que su orgullo cediera para que trabajaran como un equipo y salir de ese lugar. Ninguno estaba muy dispuesto a eso, sinceramente. Sin embargo, sabían que si no eran capaces de hacerlo, era muy probable que terminaran arrastrando a cierto pelirrojo a ese lugar y eso era algo que no querían, para nada.

Como pudo, Himuro se incorporó, pegando su espalda a la pared —sin importar que se lastimara un poco las manos—, pero seguía estando a ciegas y así no podía hacer mucho realmente. Estaba por frotarse la cabeza en la misma pared, a ver si lograba mover el pañuelo de la zona de sus ojos, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al momento en que el eco de una voz muy familiar tanto para él, como para Aomine, recorrió la estancia.

— ¡Ustedes no se van a salir con la suya, desgraciados!

El mundo del peliazul cayó en mil pedazos y el pánico se acuñó en su sistema ferozmente al saber que Kagami había sido traído a ese lugar. ¡Por la vil mierda! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendían esos bastardos ahora?! ¿Acaso vengarían a su líder porque ahora estaba en prisión? Porque sabía que esos tipos eran trabajadores de Haizaki y dado que el moreno no era alguien que viera las noticias, seguía creyendo que aquel bastardo estaba en una prisión. Y después de todo, esa nota informativa no estuvo en vivo mucho tiempo, dado que Akashi no deseaba se supiera como tal por el caos que causaría en todos los medios, por el hecho de que el famoso modelo Kise Ryota estaba implicado.

Aunque el mismo rubio ya se había enterado de eso, así como Kuroko y Midorima, no dijeron nada porque Seijuro se los pidió, pese a que cierto peliceleste no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.

— ¡Maldición! —raras veces Himuro salía de su faceta fríamente calmada, pero su interior se movió como un huracán cuando escuchó la voz del pelirrojo. De su amado chico de ojos rojos. De modo que le valió un comino se se lastimaba o algo, frotó su cabeza contra la pared lo más rápido que pudo, lográndose quitar aquel pañuelo que le impedía usar su sentido visual.

Ignoró el ligero dolor de cabeza que eso le provocó, simplemente se puso a la defensiva, mientras escuchaba como la voz de Taiga se acercaba cada vez más.

—Sea lo que sea, aunque seas alguien a quién detesto —empezó a decir Aomine con una expresión fiera, pero que no disimulaba su preocupación—, sabemos que lo que importa ahora es cuidar a Kagami.

—No necesitas decir algo que yo sé de sobra —contestó Himuro—. Me pondré a espaldas a ti e intentaré desatar…

—Mis muñecas están atadas también con cadenas, necesitas algo más que simple fuerza —repuso Aomine con seriedad.

—Hazlo tú con las mías, no importa si me fracturo o algo —reacomodó Himuro, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y lo dejó muy en claro. _Aunque yo quede en pedazos, no dejaré que Taiga salga lastimado_ , pensó.

Daiki intentó no mirarlo con enojo, porque no le gustó para nada que el otro le estuviera insinuando que estaba dispuesto a dar más que él para salvar al pelirrojo, cuando no era así. No pudo replicar nada, como hubiese sido lógico de su parte, por dos razones: no lograrían trabajar en "equipo" si se ponían a pelear como idiotas y porque... la puerta se abrió de golpe y las luces fueron encendidas.

Una cosa era que tuvieran a Aomine secuestrado, de hecho, eso ya estaba por matar de la preocupación a Kagami. Pero darse cuenta que Himuro también estaba ahí, formando parte del cuadro de terror, aumento sus emociones negativas de un modo atroz, porque las dos personas más importantes de su vida corrían el mismo peligro de desaparecer y aunque pudiera lograr sobrevivir sin una, si perdía a ambos… nada bueno lo esperaría. ¿Qué se supone que significaba todo esto, joder?

— ¡Tatsuya! —exclamó, pese a que primero sus ojos miraron al moreno. No se esperó, en lo más mínimo encontrar ahí al pelinegro. Sentía como un retortijón lo atacaba desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, como si le estuvieran retorciendo las vísceras.

No nombró al peliazul, porque luego sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron con fuerza, con ansiedad.

El pelirrojo estaba atado también de las manos, solo que en vez de cadenas, era una soga muy resistente. Hizo el ademan de correr, mas cuando las armas apuntaron hacía los otros dos muchachos, se quedó helado por completo; inmóvil, con la sangre enfriándose del temor.

—Sería divertido ver hacía quién correrías primero, porque no puedes elegir a los dos, ¿verdad? —la voz de Haizaki sonó desde las escaleras que venían desde arriba, mientras que sus otros cinco trabajadores estaban ahí en el cuarto subterráneo.

— ¡Tú…! —ladró Aomine con la impresión e ira fundiendo su cerebro al mirar como la silueta del chico de las rastas aparecía. Esto no era lo que esperaba, no era lo que sabía.

— ¡Se supone que tú estabas encerrado! —dijo ahora Himuro, frunciendo el ceño, ya sin controlar tanto su aparente faceta calmada del rostro.

Después de todo, era una situación demasiado complicada ahora.

—Seijuro no es tan absoluto como a veces se le ocurre decir —contestó Haizaki entre risas altaneras y se relamió el pulgar—. Pero no estoy aquí para contarles la fabulosa azaña de aplastar el trasero del hijo del jefe de policía.

— ¡No importa lo que hagas aquí, eso no te librará de pudrirte en el infierno! —siseó Kagami, mirándolo con un fuego destructivo e intimidante, pese a que seguía sin ser capaz de moverse.

—Pareces muy valiente, eh, maricón bastardo —Haizaki le miró amenazador, digno de un depredador y sacó su arma para disparar justo en medio de los otros dos chicos.

— ¡No! —los ojos de Kagami se desorbitaron y temió lo peor cuando escuchó el balazo. Parte de su alma se le escapó en aquel grito y quiso correr, pero, ¿hacía quién lo haría?

Fue un alivio que esa bala no llegara a nadie, simplemente quedara en medio.

—Maldito bastardo, ¡si tocas a Kagami…! —Aomine no completó la amenaza, porque ahora otra arma apuntó al pelirrojo y fue su turno de sentirse en medio del abismo de terror.

— ¡Taiga! ¡Aléjate de Taiga! —la siempre ligera voz de Himuro se alzó más, con un tono oscuro y amenazante. Tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero su ojo visible destilaba tantos deseos asesinos. tan temibles, que si éste fuera un delincuente, sería el más temido.

La mirada de Shogo chocó con la del otro pelinegro y las dos bestias asesinas de sus ojos se enfrentaron. No había notado que pese a que ese chico tenía aspecto "frágil" y delicado, podía ser una amenaza tan potente como lo era él; ni siquiera con Daiki notó eso.

—No quieran pasarse de listos, solo pequeños centímetros separan a su preciado Rojito de la muerte —ahora miró al peliazul al decirlo, sonriendo de forma cruel—. Voy a arrastrarlos al infierno de una u otra manera.

Aomine iba a decir algo, pero Tatsuya volvió a adelantarse y dio un paso ligero hacía enfrente.

—Aunque lo hagas, yo regresaré y serás tú el que probará el infierno en toda tu miserable vida —no lo aparentaba, sin embargo, pese a toda esa frialdad e inexpresión que podía tener, estaba un animal sádico dispuesto a hacer las cosas más viles con tal de proteger aquello que le importaba.

Un lado que Kagami conocía, pero que no había visto de forma tan clara. No se asustó, simplemente lo miró fijamente.

 _Este maldito_ , pensó Aomine con las facciones endurecidas.

— ¡No importa lo que hagas, Haizaki, no te librarás! —rugió.

No obstante, las palabras que más llegaron al aludido secuestrador, fueron las de Himuro. Es decir, esas le enfurecieron mucho y odiaba tanto a los tipos que creían podían hacerle daño, como si fueron mejor que él. Ja.

— ¡Demuéstrame si de verdad puedes regresar, puto marica! —y apuntó con el arma al pelinegro, cargándola completamente dispuesto a dispararle.

Pero solo a segundos antes de que sucediera la inevitable desgracia, nuevamente la voz de Taiga sonó.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, joder! ¡Si quieres matar a alguien, que te baste conmigo! —rugió como un tigre, valiéndole todo y poniéndose entre la pistola y el chico del lunar.

Los orbes de Himuro y Daiki se alarmaron por completo.

Y de pronto, Shogo tuvo una idea. Una terrible e irónica idea.

— ¿Saben? Sino fuera porque tu querida madre —enarcó una ceja, sin quitar sus ojos de encima del cuerpo del muchacho de cabello rojo, notaron como la expresión de éste volvía a cambiar por las palabras que decía— me pagó demasiado dinero para que me deshiciera de esos dos maricones —ahora señaló con su pistola al peliazul y al pelinegro—, no estarías pasando por tan mala racha —se burló con una maldad impresionante.

— ¿Qué estás… diciendo? —los ojos de Kagami se abrieron como platos al oír aquello y parpadeó— ¡De ninguna manera pienso creerte, desgraciado! ¡Mi madre no haría ningún trato con una basura de mierda como tú!

—Yo si lo creo… —musitaron Aomine y Himuro en voz muy baja, que solo ellos se escucharon y hasta compartieron una mirada de solo un segundo. Eso daba sentido a que precisamente solo ellos dos estuvieran en éste lío.

— ¡Calla tu puta boca! —Haizaki había perdido la paciencia y le dio un golpe en la quijada al ajeno con la pistola, tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo y le rompió el labio.

Aomine y Himuro volvieron a alterarse y pronunciaron el nombre del chico, mas eso fue lo de menos por ahora, porque Shogo sacó un papel doblado de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón de mezclilla, lo desenvolvió y lo puso en la cara de Kagami —quién no se defendió del golpe tanto porque seguía atado de manos y sabía que si hacía algo más, cabía la posibilidad que atacaran a Aomine o Himuro—, señalando justo el lugar donde estaba el nombre de su progenitora y su firma.

— ¡…! —el habla se fue de su garganta cuando leyó y reconoció, por supuesto, la letra de Mika y su firma de autorización, así como lo que ese contrato decía y la cantidad que otorgó para ello— No puede… ser… —el dolor que Taiga sintió ahora en su pecho era diferente. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre hiciera algo como eso? Es decir, una cosa era que no entendiera ni aceptara su orientación sexual, ¡¿pero llegar a dañar así a personas?! Por más que no le agradaran esos dos… ¿Qué clase de persona tenía por madre, joder?

La impotencia que sintió Aomine ante la cara de decepción y tristeza que el pelirrojo puso fue inmensa. Ese dolor era como si él mismo lo estuviese pasando. Maldita sea, tenía fuertes deseos de abrazarlo y de protegerlo, hasta sus brazos se estremecieron por la misma necesidad.

Y Himuro frunció los labios por la misma razón, solo que en su caso, su cerebro estaba trabajando con una inteligencia sorprendente, pese a la situación en que andaban ahora; si la madre de Taiga había sido capaz de esto, ¿qué garantizaba que Mika no hubiese tenido nada que ver en el accidente de hace dos años? Sin embargo, hacer ese tipo de acusación era tremendamente grave y no iba a expresarlo a palabras, sería causarle más daño al ojirojo. Pero normalmente, su instinto no fallaba, aunque deseaba de verdad ese hecho que pensó, fuera mentira.

El chico de rastas se sintió complacido al mirar desde arriba a Kagami con lo que le mostró y volvió a guardar el papel. Ciertamente, no pensaba cumplir al pie de la letra el trato con Mika, porque quería deshacerse de esos tres ahora que tenía la oportunidad —aunque Himuro realmente no tuviera mucho que ver en sus deseos de venganza con Aomine—, pero estaba dispuesto a poner más sabor a su juego.

—Vamos a hacer algo más divertido —Haizaki miró a cada uno de los chicos ahí secuestrados y jugó con su arma en mano, como si fuera una pelota que pudiera tirar hacia arriba y atrapar con suma facilidad.

Con la punta de su pie levantó de la cara del pelirrojo, al posicionarlo en su quijada, aprovechándose del impacto que causó la noticia en éste. Sin embargo, los ojos del susodicho le miraron con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño; no podía mostrarse rebelde por las mismas razones anteriores, mas eso no evitaba que lo enfrentara con la mirada.

—Makoto, dame tu arma —ordenó.

El chico de cejas pobladas, que no parecía disfrutar de la crueldad del asunto, hizo una mueca de molestia que no pasó desapercibida para cierto peliazul. Hanamiya no dijo nada y le lanzó su arma sin cuidado alguno por si se escapaba alguna bala pérdida.

Y Haizaki apuntó a Daiki y Himuro con ambas armas, usando sus dos manos.

—Tú dirás quién será el que morirá — _primero_ añadió en su fuero interno con esa sonrisa suya que lo caracterizaba como el delicuente que era—; si tus piernas se mueven más rápido que mi boca al contar hasta cinco, solo dejaré a uno con vida —explicó.

Fue tan irónico que la decisión que de por sí tenía que tomar Kagami se tornara tan literal. Por ello, volteó a ver rápidamente a los chicos a sus espaldas al momento en que Hanamiya lo levantaba a jalones del suelo y lo empujó hacia delante.

—Haizaki, tú, maldito… —Aomine hervía en ira e indignación. Definitivamente no confiaba en esas palabras que ese pelinegro con rastas decía, para nada; así no era como hacía las cosas— Kagami, no creas nada de lo que Haizaki dice, solo preocupate por ti, pase lo que pase.

—O quizá solo temas que no te elija a ti —Shogo pronunció esas palabras con doble intención, como si supiera aquel lío sentimental que ataba al pelirrojo.

—Taiga, solo céntrate en ti —musitó Himuro, optando un gesto más suave al observar al chico. Tampoco confiaba en las palabras del pelinegro, pero eso no significaba que no agrandó más el conflicto que de por sí ya tenía el mencionado muchacho de orbes rojos.

—Sea verdad o no, crean en mis palabras o no, es un hecho que mataré al que ese Rojito no elija —Haizaki se relamió los labios, sin dejar de apuntar a los otros con sus armas y su mirada tenía un brillo oscuro.

Kagami sintió un vacío en su estómago al escuchar eso. Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión en cuanto a sus sentimientos —misma que quizá siempre estuvo en sí, pero no había tenido el valor de reconocerla por el mismo amor que guardaba del pasado—, porque no podía tener a los dos ya que si trataba de hacer eso, definitivamente quedaría como el perro de las dos tortas.

No podía elegir como quisiera, aunque la banda del maldito de Haizaki lo estuviera ahorcando sin tocarlo, solo con la simple amenaza y presión psicológica que logró ejercer en su mente. Sus ojos rojos como el rubí no pudieron esconder el terror que empezó a carcomer su corazón hasta llegar a su alma; era como sentir que sus órganos eran sacados a la fuerza de su área abdominal —quería vomitar— y eso provocaba que el vacío que ya sentía, se intensificara. Tomará la decisión que tomara, sabía que una parte de él quedaría sepultada para siempre.

¿En verdad era necesario todo esto para que tomara esa decisión que Aomine y Himuro habían estado esperando? De verdad que todo esto no podía ser así de literal como ahora.

Pero eso no significaba que la decisión sería más sencilla si no estuviera en ésta situación. Sobre todo poque las emociones de las que creyó tendría antes, ahora lo invadían más. Era un completo mar de sentimientos y el tiempo seguía corriendo y por más que buscara en su garganta, las palabras no le salían de la boca, es más, ahora parecía que su mente no estaba funcionando, evitando de forma inconsciente —o quizá no— que pensara la respuesta. En serio, ¿la sabía al menos siquiera?

—El tiempo se acaba, pelirrojo —rió Haizaki por lo bajo y escupió en el suelo, sonriendo—. Porque si no elijes nada, los mataré a ambos y al mismo tiempo.

 _No, no, no, no… ¡No, no, rotundamente no quiero perder a ninguno! ¡No!_

La aflicción del muchacho no era difícil de notar, mucho menos para Himuro y Aomine, que habían cerrado la boca de un momento a otro cuando esos rubíes iban de uno a otro, mirándoles. El chico del lunar deseó no haber regresado, así estaría evitándose al pelirrojo la necesidad de elegir, no estaría poniéndolo en éste embrollo tan horrible, pero es que simplemente no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada, sin buscarlo, porque lo seguía amando.

Y Aomine sencillamente se sintió culpable por no haber actuado antes, por no aportar toda la seguridad a su relación, a su amor como para que ya no hubiera espacio para alguien más. O por lo menos sino tuvo el coraje de luchar con más fuerza, que hubiese sido capaz de hacerse a un lado, sin embargo, sencillamente no podía hacer eso. No pudo darse por vencido con él. Y, en éste momento, fuera cual fuera la decisión, la aceptaría de un modo u otro.

—Kagami, tú no tienes la culpa de nada —masculló.

Definitivamente, el peliazul estaba sudando frío cuando Haizaki empezó a contar.

—Está bien, Taiga, no tienes que elegir por compromiso —los labios de Himuro se movieron, sin emitir sonido alguno, pero cuando los orbes rojos ajenos le miraron, su oración sin voz fue entendida y captada por el aludido joven.

Kagami sintió que se moría en ese mismo momento, por lo que negó velozmente, preso del horror.  
Sin embargo, tardó unos segundos más en percatarse, que para los ojos de Shogo, esa fue su respuesta.

—Mala suerte, Daiki —dijo de forma cruel y apuntó la pistola en dirección al pecho del moreno.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que resultaba sorprendente que los ojos de Kagami pudieran notar las cosas, ¿o era por la adrenalina en su cuerpo? Porque si antes se sintió morir, de solo mirar aquella acción, fue como si su alma pereciera por completo.

— ¡AOMINE! —gritó con el más puro pánico, de ese que era capaz de quemar las células corporales en una persona como un ácido que corroe los huesos. Quiso moverse, pero aquel terror lo mantuvo clavado en el suelo; su cuerpo le pesaba como si estuviera sedado.

El mencionado muchacho solo tuvo tiempo de mirarlo con un amor tan sincero; su alma fue tan transparente en ese mismo momento para Taiga e incluso pese a que su dolor fue casi tan tangible como el viento, por la aparente elección ajena, aceptó el presente. Hubiese querido encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle, pero sentía que si hablaba, se quebraría de una manera u otra, y no deseaba dejarlo con culpa por lo que fuera a pasarle ahora. No era así como quería irse.

Kagami quiso gritar como un niño, que esa no era su respuesta. No obstante, las balas no le esperaron. Y el sonido de los disparos se escuchó por la habitación.

* * *

 ** _¡Aaaaaaains! T^T Así es como hemos llegado al final de éste capítulo, asdljkasldas /3. Y, debo confesar, que cuando lo escribí, realmente me dolió tanto, y eso que éste no es el más emotivo que leerán antes del final._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció la decisión tan literal que Kagami tenía que tomar? Yo no sabía cómo platearle el escenario al pelirrojo para que pudiera saber a quién elegir, y gracias a mi vena del drama, sucedió esto x'D. Sinceramente, se me hizo más apropiado, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha estado sucediendo antes._**

 ** _La aparición de Imayoshi es un punto clave y no porque vaya a hacer aparición otra vez, se los dejo de tarea(?)._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por toda su paciencia y comentarios! Estaré esperando sus reacciones y opiniones uvu._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos pronto!_**


	36. La decisión II

_**¡Holiiiis, aquí un nuevo capítulo para ustedes! :3**_

 _ **Ésta vez no tardé mucho, eh, una porque ya se las debía al no haber actualizado desde septiembre ;w; y otra, porque el final está tan cerca que casi puedo saborearlo(?).**_

 _ **Lamento haberlos dejado con la dura intriga con el capítulo anterior, pero vamos, que ese dramón siempre da sabor a las historias, o al menos, en las mías xD. Ya saben cómo me gusta jugar con lo que escribo, explotando mi vena del drama, sorry(?).**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más, ¡a leer!**_

 _ **Ah, y una recomendación; escuchen éste soundtrack que les dejo mientras leen, para mayor impacto(?):**_ ** _watch?v=sltAjJJsHGQ_**

* * *

Las blancas paredes del hospital general de Tokyo transmitían algo de tranquilidad a las familias que estaban ahí por diferentes causas, pero ese no era el caso de Kagami Taiga, quien estaba caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo, con el corazón desbocado por la preocupación a un hilo de la locura si algo salía mal. Porque por más peligrosa y horrorosa que estuvo la situación en la que Haizaki los metió, definitivamente podía empeorar y eso era lo que lo tenía sudando frío.

Y sino hubiese sido por los giros inesperados que tomaron las cosas, ni siquiera él estaría con vida ahora, aunque definitivamente prefería morir él en vez de que lo hiciera el chico que ahora estaba en una intervención quirúrgica.

* * *

 _Al final de cuentas, el pelirrojo sí había logrado mover sus piernas en el último momento y corrió._

 _Corrió hasta donde Aomine, deseando que sus brazos estuvieran libres para poder envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo y protegerlo por completo. Aunque lo único que pudo hacer fue chocar contra su pecho, con los ojos llenos de miedo y hasta cristalizados, así lo miró._

— _¡¿Qué diablos…?! —rugió Haizaki, cuando al disparar de una de sus armas, no salió ninguna bala, solo el simple sonido del gatillo vacío. Y no hubiese hecho tanto alboroto, de no ser porque esa pistola era la que cierto chico de cejas pobladas le dio_ — ¡ _Makoto, bastardo, ¿qué significa esto?!_

 _El aludido chico miró fugazmente a dos de los otros que trabajaban ahí y apuntaron a la cabeza a los dos restantes del grupo, sin contar a Shogo, disparándoles y acabando con sus vidas._

 _Algo que fue en demasía sorpresivo para el chico de las rastas; no se lo esperaba, ¡para nada, por la mierda! Era la primera vez que alguien tenía los pantalones tan bien puestos para traicionarlo de esa manera y en su cara. No todos valoraban tan poco su vida._

— _Pasa que te saludo de parte de Imayoshi_ — _repuso Hanamiya serio y luego sonrió puramente malicioso y sus dos cómplices apuntaron contra el otro pelinegro._

— _No pensé que alguien se tomara tan en serio a un inválido_ — _Haizaki le escupió esas palabras y no borró su altanería de sus facciones_ — _. Aunque tal vez debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad_ — _se puso a reír grotescamente._

 _Hanamiya endureció su expresión y sus orbes brillaron con desprecio, pero después alzó sus comisuras labiales con una burla de superioridad._

— _Mis condolencias_ — _musitó y preparó su arma._

 _Los sucesos volvieron a pasar de prisa y aunque ahora mismo Kagami dejó de prestar atención a su alrededor cuando sintió cerca el cuerpo del moreno y viceversa, no fue el caso de Himuro. Él, pese a que su ser fue apuñalado y herido de todas las maneras existentes, cuando sus ojos observaron a ese dúo, no omitió del todo lo que estaba sucediendo con el otro grupo._

 _Quería apartar la mirada, no podía ser que fuera tan masoquista como para seguir mirando a la pareja. Pero sencillamente le era imposible hacerlo, por más que lo intentara. Debía hacerlo pronto, antes de que Aomine y Taiga empezaran a decirse algo que demostrara todavía más ese indestructible amor que tenían, porque de seguro sería algo mucho peor que no soportaría si lo veía._

— _¡Aunque me mates, no me iré solo!_ — _Haizaki apuntó su pistola, que sí tenía balas, contra quién lo traicionó, pero a último minuto, sonrió_ — _¡Muérete, maldito hijo de puta!_ — _hubiese sido más lógico que el arma siguiera apuntando al chico de cejas pobladas, sin embargo, cambió la dirección._

 _Y otra vez apuntó contra Aomine, que ahora estaba junto al pelirrojo. Tenía una puntería excelente, así que seguramente le daría solo al primero, eso hasta Himuro lo sabía._

— _¡Cuidado! ¡Taiga!_ — _aulló. Desgraciadamente, los dos chicos reaccionaron un segundo más tarde._

 _Hanamiya y Haizaki dispararon al mismo tiempo._

 _Kagami sabía que tenía que perder a uno de los dos y luego de haber estado atrapado unos segundos en el perfume de la piel del moreno, se percató que debía ser el pelinegro… No obstante, lo que pasó a continuación, no era lo que definitivamente quería. ¡Claro que no!_

 _Aun así, Himuro había avanzado lo suficientemente rápido para situarse como un escudo, dándole la espalda a la bala, que impactó contra esa zona de su cuerpo._

 _Los balazos resonaron, hubiera sido mucho mejor que el disparo que hizo Hanamiya lograra ser más rápido, para así evitar a Haizaki disparar. Pero el motivo del porque el primer mencionado estaba ahí, no era para salvar a los chicos de quiénes el segundo nombrado quería vengarse, en lo más mínimo; no era tan noble para hacer eso, porque ni siquiera los conocía._

 _Makoto estaba ahí para vengar a aquel chico que amaba, quién había sufrido un asalto por la pandilla de Shogo, quedando gravemente herido y perdiendo la capacidad para caminar. Imayoshi no se merecía eso y no estaba dispuesto a dejar impune a ese desgraciado que casi lo mata, porque no confiaba en la policía y era mucho mejor para él hacer justicia propia._

 _Hanamiya necesitaba observar como Haizaki moría para quedar complacido, le costara lo que le costara._

 _Por eso, cuando cumplió su deseo, simplemente se fue, siendo seguido por aquellos dos chicos que le ayudaron. El resto de la pandilla del chico de rastas ya estaban muertos y ellos no se quedarían para que la policía los atrapara, porque ya mucho había hecho Makoto con llamar a Akashi de forma anónima, lo que sucediera ahora, no era de su inconveniente._

 _De todos modos, al echar un último vistazo hacía atrás, lanzó el par de llaves para los candados de las cadenas con que tenían amarrados a Daiki y a Himuro._

— _¡¿…Tatsu…ya…?!_ — _Kagami mudó cuando los ojos ajenos le miraron con una intensa ternura y firmeza, como diciéndole "no me importa arriesgar mi vida por ti". Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos como vivas cascadas segundos antes de que encontrara su voz y gritó:_ — _¡TATSUYA!_

 _Tal vez la soga con que estaba amarrado de las muñecas tenía un nudo fácil de deshacer, tal vez cuando Hanamiya lo sujetó de ahí, lo hizo a propósito, no lo sabía. Después de todo, por todas las amenazas que tuvo al estar atrapado y la inconsciencia que sufrió al ser transportado, no había podido hacer el intento de zafarse del amarre. Y hace unos momentos tampoco, por el miedo que lo tenía acorralado, ahí estaba en desventaja._

 _Por esa razón no supo cuando sus manos quedaron libres y se lanzó con sus brazos extendidos para sujetar el cuerpo del chico del lunar, mientras exclamaba un montón de cosas, como si hubiera enloquecido por completo. Su cerebro no le funcionaba bien y las lágrimas no iban a detener su aparición; su orgullo se perdió, sus facciones imponentes y salvajes se perdieron en una expresión del más inmenso dolor y no le importó si lo miraban llorar como un bebé. Sus manos se mancharon de sangre cuando palpó temblorosamente la espalda de Himuro._

— _¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, TATSUYA…!_ — _Kagami apretó los labios y le hizo a un lado el cabello al nombrado, dejándole al descubierto al fin ambos ojos. Sus lágrimas estaban manchando poco a poco el rostro ajeno, que estaba más pálido_ — _¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS! ¡RESISTE!_ — _su garganta le ardía por la desesperación y la fuerza con que locamente exclamaba._

— _No pasa nada, T-Taiga…_ — _Himuro tosió sangre y manchó la ropa impropia, luego, sus ojos volaron unos segundos al peliazul que estaba contemplando todo y que no se había movido porque el sufrimiento del pelirrojo era tan intenso, que lo tenía abrumado. No era algo que se pudiera describir_ — _Vas a estar bien_ — _sonrió débilmente. Su cuerpo le dolía de muchas maneras; la bala en su espalda le hizo perder la sensibilidad ahí y seguramente esto tendría graves consecuencias… Quizá hasta podría desangrarse, sin embargo, él sabía que debía hacer esto._

Lo siento, Atsushi, no pude preparar ese postre para ti _, pensó. En un momento como éste, que la imagen del rostro del pelimorado apareciera en su mente, combinado con los gritos que el pelirrojo daba, debía significar algo. No obstante, la consciencia lo estaba abandonando poco a poco como para darle importancia. Hubiese deseado hacer esto sin causarle tanto sufrimiento al ser que amaba._

 _La desesperación quería hacer explotar todavía más a Kagami, quién estaba temblando e hipaba ligeramente por el llanto. ¡¿Cómo es que no pudo impedir que el pelinegro hiciera eso?! ¡¿Por qué no se le ocurrió?! ¡¿Por qué no podía salvar a ambos?! Mierda, mierda, se sentía culpable, sentía que por él todo estaba pasando… Todo éste desastre._

 _Sí hubiese recobrado la memoria antes… Si se hubiese mostrado más interesado en resolver el misterio del anillo que sabía no tenía explicación… Si tan solo él… No ganaba nada con reclamarse, mas su culpa y su dolor no le permitían hacerlo._

— _¡Sí pasa, maldita sea, Tatsuya!_ — _el sonido de las patrullas se escuchó más cerca de lo que se hubieran esperado, mas no les prestó atención_ — _¡No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas! ¡NO VUELVAS A DEJARME, TATSUYA!_ — _y abrazó el cuerpo del contrario_ — _¡Por favor…, Tatsuya, quédate!_ — _su voz se quebró, cuando los ojos ajenos seguían contemplando de una manera que solo él conocía._

 _Y el vacío que le atacó cuando miró como los orbes impropios empezaban a cerrarse, no tuvo comparación. Ni siquiera el agujero que causaba un meteoro al caer a la tierra podía asemejarse._

 _En ese momento, la presencia de Akashi con el resto del equipo de policías se hizo presente, pero todo, a los tres, parecía ajeno a que estaban por ser salvados. Y es que esa última frase fue como una bofetada para Aomine. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan ciego en creer que la clase de relación que tenía Taiga con Himuro podía quedar atrás así como así con todo lo que habían vivido?_

 _Resultaba imposible que su elección cambiara solo porque el pelirrojo perdió la memoria, ¿o no? Bastaba con solo mirar cómo estaba de destrozado, terriblemente destrozado con el pelinegro herido y se notaba a kilómetros que no era alguien que Kagami estaba dispuesto a dejar ir._

 _Antes tal vez había creído que la elección era él, pero definitivamente con esto que observaba, fuera o no la respuesta ajena, ya no se interpondría. Por más que el sufrimiento le deparara a partir de ahora, ¿qué podía hacer? El optimismo que tuvo al inicio se vio quebrado de una manera dolorosamente fácil, con tan solo observar el actuar de Taiga, porque ni siquiera podía moverse para ayudarlo, ese control emocional que usualmente tenía, lo abandonó. Se sintió como un inútil._

 _Pero la resolución le llegó de todas maneras._

 _Simplemente no podía competir con el amor que existía entre Himuro y el pelirrojo, y había sido un error creer que podría hacerlo._

* * *

Alexandra había llegado a abrazar al pelirrojo, porque su pena era igual o mucho peor, dado que el amor de una madre era completamente diferente. Kagami trató de no llorar, porque la rubia lo estaba consolando a él mientras trataba de amortiguar sus lágrimas silenciosas en el pecho de ella. Se sentía tan culpable, joder, ¡él era la causa del porque Himuro estaba en un estado grave de salud, siendo operado y Alex lo consolaba! Debería ser al revés, porque no había podido proteger al pelinegro. Incluso debería disculparse, porque por él ahora mismo Himuro estaba… así.

A excepción de Kise, Takao y Midorima —los dos primeros no estaban en muy buenas condiciones emocionales y físicas como para venir al momento y el tercer se quedó a acompañarlos—, el resto de los chicos estaban en el hospital, no solo por el pelirrojo, sino por Aomine. Mismo que estaba de pie y reclinado en una pared con las manos empuñadas y los brazos en cada costado. Escuchaba y sentía el sufrir de Kagami y no podía hacer nada para quitárselo. Tal vez debió hacerse a un lado al inicio o quizá…

—Dai-chan, no es momento de echarte culpas innecesarias —susurró Momoi e inesperadamente, abrazó a su amigo, con mucha más fuerza de la que se esperaría de una chica.

Y por primera vez, el moreno no se negó al apoyo de la pelirrosa, porque él también necesitaba a alguien que lo sostuviera. No correspondió al gesto como tal, pero lo agradeció internamente. Su decisión y lo que observó hace unas horas con Kagami y Himuro, atacaron su mente, su corazón y su alma sin piedad, que frunció los labios y cerró los ojos, pues le picaban.

Satsuki se puso de puntitas y acomodó la cabeza del chico en su hombro para esconderle los ojos ahí, cuando sintió los estremecimientos de su amigo y se quedó callada, acompañándolo en su dolor y sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas.

Aomine no sabía que hizo de bueno en la vida para haber ganado a una amiga tan inigualable como la pelirrosa, pero definitivamente sí que lo agradecía. Pues ella siempre había estado ahí para él.

* * *

 _/Martes 22 de Octubre del 2013/_

La madrugada atacó más fríamente a todo el desamor de la estancia, acompañada de un silencio triste y doloroso.

Kagami tenía los ojos rojos y estaba sentado al lado de la zona de cirugía del hospital. Había dejado de llorar hace un par de horas y no se sintió muy capaz de seguir mirando a la cara a Alex, sintiéndose así de culpable, por lo que prefirió irse más cerca de Himuro. No podía estar muy lejos y sin saber cómo estaba o en cuánto tiempo más la cirugía acabaría.

Tenía la mirada perdida y su pierna derecha estaba flexionada, sirviéndole de apoyo a su brazo de ese lado. Respiraba con agitación todavía; no reparó mucho en el exterior, al menos no quería hacerlo hasta saber que el pelinegro estaría bien.

—Va a salir bien, todo saldrá bien, Kagami —la voz de Aomine apareció de repente ahí, sorpresivamente serena. Luego de haber estado con su amiga, tuvo que ponerse durante mucho rato algodones con agua en los ojos, porque por nada del mundo expresaría lo mal que se sentía. Consideraba que su dolor ahora mismo no era importante.

El cabello del pelirrojo ocultó parte de su rostro y no alzó la mirada, solo apretó sus dientes. Sabía que seguía causándole daño al peliazul, no era idiota, ¿por qué no tomó desde antes la decisión? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de lastimarlo a él y a Tatsuya? Se sentía responsable de todo y lo peor era que no tenía en sus manos el poder para cambiar las cosas más que solo con su elección, una que de todos modos causaría daño y era tan incapaz de tomar, porque cuando creyó era así… Ahora estaba todo peor. No importaba lo que hiciera, solo seguiría causando sufrir.

Era un completo mundo de emociones encontradas y pasadas, que se peleaban sangrientamente en su interior sin ningún resultado. No merecía el amor de Aomine ni de Himuro, solo eso sabía.

Y aun así, ahí estaba el moreno, yendo a apoyarlo.

Daiki se sentò a su lado, en silencio, mirándolo de reojo, hasta que posó su mano sobre la izquierda impropia y la apretó con una significativa fuerza.

Y los pedazos del corazón roto del chico de ojos rojos fueron aplastados y quebrados una vez más.

Era el peor, así se sentía.

—Quiero que sepas… —Aomine suspiró— Necesito que sepas que sea cual tu decisión, voy a respetarla.

Kagami ya estaba quebrado, entonces, ¿por qué sentía que podía seguir haciéndolo? Esas palabras estaban lográndolo.

—A-Aomine, por favor, no… —su voz rota penetró como una bala el pecho del moreno y, de pronto, sintió como los brazos de éste lo envolvieron en un abrazo profundamente tierno.

Por el momento, la mirada de los dos no se había encontrado, ninguno estaba preparado para observarse a los ojos por lo que sea que fueran a descubrir ahí. Pero eso no impidió al peliazul demostrarle su apoyo, a pesar de todo su sufrimiento y que podría quebrarse otra vez, en cualquier momento, se arriesgó.

—No… — _no merezco que hagas esto, maldición_ , pensó Kagami, removiéndose e intentando alejarse del impropio. Ya no quería seguir llorando, se sentía jodidamente débil si lo hacía y no era la víctima tampoco.

—No importa el camino que elijas, eso no significa que vaya a dejarte cargar con todo el dolor —Aomine le acarició el cabello y lo abrazó con mayor intensidad. _Tampoco dejaré de amarte por algo como esto_.

Taiga no supo si volvió a llorar o qué diablos pasó, solo fue consciente de haber ocultado su rostro en el pecho ajeno hasta quedarse dormido, envuelto en el maravilloso perfume de esa piel cobriza.

* * *

 _/Miércoles 23 de Octubre del 2013/_

Una cama era ahora la que se encargaba de sostener el cuerpo del chico de cabello rojo —seguramente Aomine pidió prestada una para dejarlo descansar mejor ahí— y cuando se dio cuenta, se sentó tan rápido que se mareo, para buscar al moreno con la mirada. Y al no verlo, el lugar se sintió completamente frío, tan vacío. Sin embargo, encontró algo más.

Los ojos cafés rojizos de su padre, Yuu Kagami, quien lo veía con preocupación paternal, dejándolo mudo por la impresión que se llevó y cuando quiso hablar, se percató del dolor en su garganta; consecuencias por todas las enérgicas palabras que soltó cuando Himuro quedó herido y por todo lo que lloró. Seguramente sus ojos estarían hinchados y aún colorados por eso.

—Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto, hijo —dijo Yuu. Quería soltarle todas las cosas que sabía, que descubrió y sobre todo, disculparse por no haber hecho nada para impedir que toda su vida se complicara de ésta manera, cuando antaño tenía la felicidad. Aunque no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

La puerta de esa habitación que tuvieron que rentar en el hospital, se abrió, impidiendo que la conversación padre e hijo se desarrollara y se resolvieron las dudas del pelirrojo. Era Alex y miró a Taiga y a su progenitor con un gesto de alivio; por la ausencia de sorpresa en sus ojos, era de suponerse que ella ya sabía desde antes la llegada de Yuu.

—Tatsuya ha despertado de la operación —avisó y sonrió. Tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente ella siguió llorando todavía mucho más y sobre todo cuando fue a ver a su hijo, pero eso no fue lo que hizo estremecer un poco al chico, sino el hecho de que la alegría de esa sonrisa en Alex, no le llegó a los orbes.

De todos modos, un golpe de calma y luz llegó a la mente gris del pelirrojo al momento en que esas palabras atravesaron sus oídos con intensidad y se incorporó. No sabía cuánto durmió, pero había sido suficiente, ni hambre tenía, únicamente deseaba ir con Himuro en estos momentos y nada se lo impediría.

—Creo que nuestra conversación puede esperar —comentó Yuu, incorporándose también y apretando el hombro del muchacho de tez bronceada con fuerza, dándole así apoyo.

Y aunque él todavía no entendía bien las cosas, miró a su progenitor y asintió.

—Gracias, papá —su voz sonó rasposa, pero fue sincero.

La tranquilidad y alivio que llenaba a todos ahí, se vio opacada cuando la figura de Mika apareció en el lugar, buscando con sus ojos, hasta que encontró a su hijo saliendo de una habitación que estaba en el pasillo principal del hospital.

— ¡Taiga, cariño! —exclamó ella y corrió para abrazarlo. Luego se separó un poco para tocarle el rostro y mirarle— ¡¿Estás bien, mi Taiga?! ¡¿No estás herido?! —lo abrazó nuevamente. De verdad había estado asustada— ¡Te dije que estar con ese tipo no te traería nada…! —se quedó callada cuando al fin notó el resentimiento y decepción con que los ojos del pelirrojo la estaban mirando, por lo que deshizo el abrazo lentamente— No me veas así, sabes que tengo razón.

En la habitación, Yuu estaba sujetando momentáneamente a Alexandra, dado que estaba dispuesta a golpear hasta agotarse a aquella mujer. Aomine le había contado que la madre de Taiga había sido la que mandó otra vez a Haizaki para matarlos, por lo que definitivamente tenía que ponerla en su lugar, aunque fuera golpes, pero lo haría. Sin embargo, Yuu no se la estaba dejando fácil.

—Ah, ¿en serio, madre? —Kagami enarcó una ceja y la miró con fingida ingenuidad— ¡¿Tanto como para pagarle a un bastardo para que matará a Aomine y Tatsuya?! —exclamó con un rugido mordaz, ignorando que más de una persona ajena, los quedó mirando.

La sangre huyó de la cara de Mika al escuchar a su hijo y si antes se las iba a cobrar a Haizaki por haber metido al pelirrojo tan directamente a su trato, ahora con más razón, por revelarlo. De todos modos, no tenía mucho por hacer, ya que sabía ese chico estaba muerto.

Y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para convencer a su hijo que no era así.

— ¡Cómo puedes hacerme una acusación así, Taiga! —Mika le soltó una bofetada al mencionado y sus ojos se cristalizaron de dolor— ¡Soy tu madre, no una asesina a sueldo!

Kagami se sujetó la mejilla y tensó la mandíbula. Su progenitora era increíble.

—Jamás aprobé la relación que tuviste con esos… esos tipos —ella se llevó la mano con la que golpeó al ojirojo al pecho y sus ojos empezaron a soltar lágrimas lentas—. ¡Pero jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de nadie!

—Tu firma y tu letra, las conozco muy bien, madre —repuso Kagami con un tono endurecido, como su mirada. Esta situación le dolía, enfrentarse así con la persona que, pese a todo, le dio la vida, no era agradable. Después de todo, ella lo crío, le dio amor, lo protegió, por su mamá tenía muchas cosas, sin embargo, no era motivo para permitir que manejara su vida así—. Vi el contrato, ¡hasta lo leí, maldita sea, y sé que fuiste tú quién hizo todo eso! —alzó nuevamente su voz.

— ¡…Hijo…! —Mika mostró indignación y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo— ¡¿Cómo puedes acusarme así?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pagarme de ésta manera todo lo que he hecho por ti, Taiga?!

Ella se veía tan convincente para la gente particular de ahí y que estaba oyendo con más atención de la que deberían.

— ¡Ya basta, joder! ¡YA BASTA, MADRE! —Kagami la sujetó de los brazos y la miró— ¡Deja de mentir así, deja de hacerlo! ¡¿Cuánto más quieres herirme?!

— ¡Nunca he hecho eso, siempre he querido protegerte! —Mika le sujetó del rostro, con las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes, cariño? ¡Solo te protejo y ya!

Lentamente, el muchacho de orbes rojos la soltó, cuando esas palabras empezaron a tener otro significado mientras recordaba. Porque sonaron a una poderosa afirmación y se estremeció cuando una idea más se formó.

— ¿Es que acaso… tú…? —Kagami no quería seguir acusando al ser que le dio la vida, pero, esto no era algo que se pudiera ignorar y debía afrontarlo— ¡¿Es que acaso tú tuviste algo que ver con el accidente de hace dos años?!

Mika empezó a negar rápidamente.

—No, mi Taiga, no, no, no… —le apretó de las mejillas— Solo te he estado protegiendo, nada más, protegiéndote de esas aberraciones.

— ¡No me has estado protegiendo de nada!

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes porque no tienes hijos! ¡Por eso no entiendes el dolor que se siente de verlos en el camino del mal!

— ¡Respóndeme, mamá! —Taiga les dio un manotazo a las muñecas de su progenitora para que le soltara el rostro. Y la miró con seriedad. Estaba siendo quizá demasiado duro, sin embargo, sino lo hacía, se quebraría ahí mismo y lo menos que quería era darle una oportunidad a su madre para manipular la situación.

Mika frunció los labios del mismo modo que su ceño y las lágrimas falsas se detuvieron cuando la presión llegó al límite. Estaba cansada y fastidiada de que su hijo la viera como la mala del cuento, ¡¿por qué no entendía que ella solamente quería protegerlo?! ¡No quería que sufriera un destino tan cruel como el de su abuelo! Y además, era algo anti natural que definitivamente terminaría dañando más adelante a su hijo.

— ¡Sí, yo lo hice! ¡¿Esperabas que me quedara tranquila cuando sabía que te ibas a casar con ese enfermo de Himuro?! ¡Ibas a cometer el peor error de tu vida! —aceptó al fin y aunque el chico ya sabía las respuestas inconscientemente, saberlo de esta forma tan consciente, eran más dolorosas de lo que esperaba— ¡Y no se diga de esa aberración de Aomine! —exclamó con desprecio— ¡Lo volvería a hacer con tal de protegerte, cariño! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes y regresas conmigo?

— ¡…!

—Yo te cuidaré siempre de todo lo malo del mundo, Taiga. ¡No estoy dispuesta a dejarte con toda esta bola de enfermos mentales!

— ¡¿Cómo diablos puedes decirme eso de forma tan tranquila?! —reaccionó Kagami cuando terminó de procesar la verdad. Joder, esta era la primera vez que tenía tantos golpes emocionales— ¡Por tu culpa yo…! —la viva ira atacó su sistema y el peor de los deseos llegó a su pensamiento, pese a que se trataba de su madre, era imposible detener esa furia en su sangre. Pero debía abstenerse o, en serio, no sabía que podría terminar diciendo—… Vete —susurró finalmente con una firmeza que fue lo mismo a que si le hubiera golpeado.

— ¡Taiga, entiende, por favor! —insistió Mika al momento de percibir el odio de los ojos de su primogénito.

— ¡Vete y no quiero que te acerques a mi vida jamás! —siseó en voz baja, pero con intensidad. Expresaba toda su ira, del mismo modo que decepción y tristeza, mismas emociones que perforaron a su madre como si fuera la paliza que cierta rubia todavía deseaba darle— ¡Ya has arruinado demasiado mi vida!

El vínculo de madre e hijo se había roto. Mika lo sintió y fue como si todo lo que creía hizo de bueno, se rompiera en miles de pedazos, mostrándole otra verdad en todo lo que ella consideraba lo era. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

—Sinceramente, no pensé que de verdad Mika-san terminara aceptándolo de esa manera —una calmada voz iba a acercándose poco a poco, con la única gracia que el mismo Akashi podía irradiar al hacer su trabajo. Su papá ya le había informado del caso desde antes y por eso estaba ahí—. Imagino que hay madres tóxicas.

Al momento en que la aludida señora volteó, soltó su bolso. Tres policías estaban justo detrás de ella y no repararon en sujetarla antes de que hiciera algún intento de escapar.

—Suzuki Mika —pronunció Akashi con una fría seriedad que podría ser hasta una expresión cruel—, ¿o debería decir Takashima Mika? —inquirió, tomando por sorpresa al otro pelirrojo— No solo usurpaste una identidad y manejaste documentos falsos, sino que mandaste a asesinar a tu padre y su pareja —contó—, incluso atentaste indirectamente con otros dos chicos y la vida de tu hijo.

—No… ¡No! —Mika empezó a removerse con violencia al escuchar eso que tanto tiempo trató de olvidar y su garganta comenzó a soltar gritos desesperados— ¡No es verdad, yo solo he querido proteger a mi familia! ¡Taiga! —miró con histeria al susodicho, pero éste le miró unos segundos, negó y desvió la mirada.

—Por todas esas cosas, está bajo arresto —finalizó Akashi con toda la autoridad que poseía su persona.

Antes de que sucediera algo más, la puerta de la habitación de donde antes salió el muchacho de ojos rojos, se abrió y Alex salió de ahí como una bala. Le costó soltarse de los brazos de Yuu, mas lo consiguió y cuando tuvo frente a frente a la ex mujer del anterior mencionado, los deseos de matarla a golpes hirvieron cual agua sobre el fuego, era imposible de apagar su furia, sobre todo cuando sabía ella era la causa por la que Tatsuya estaba así.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el deseo que tenía por degollarla viva, lo único que hizo fue abofetearla. Eso sí, con tanta fuerza, que hasta su mano le ardió y quedó marcada en la mejilla de Mika.

La miró con infinito despreció y después negó, suspirando internamente para tratar de calmarse, y apretó el brazo de Taiga en un gesto maternal.

Mika fue sacada rápidamente de ahí para que no siguiera alterando la calma del hospital con sus gritos. Y Akashi le dedicó una mirada a Kagami, una que no supo interpretar, y asintió para darse la vuelta e irse.

Otra vez, los sentimientos del chico fueron removidos como si alguien hubiera enterrado un cuchillo en su cabeza y estuviera mezclándole todo el cerebro.

* * *

Aquel escándalo que sucedió en el pasillo del hospital fue ignorado por Aomine y Tatsuya, que se miraban fijamente con una rivalidad todavía viva.

—No sé si debería sentirme alegre de tener otra visita… o pedir que te saquen —dijo Himuro con una sonrisa amablemente irritante para el moreno. Era una de las pocas personas que podía sacarlo de sus casillas de esa manera.

—Créeme que no estaría aquí en lo más mínimo sino fuera por… —Aomine apretó los puños en que tenía convertidas sus manos. Suspiró para no molestarse de más— Kagami, él por lo visto no tiene su elección pérdida y…

— ¿Vas a echármela en cara? —Himuro se tornó inexpresivo y frío.

—Te estoy ordenando que no se te ocurra dejarlo nunca —terminó Aomine, ignorando la interrupción impropia.

Tatsuya lo observó durante un minuto y pese a la sorpresa que esas palabras le ocasionaron, su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo. ¿Estaba escuchando lo que creyó escuchar? Era una persona bastante analítica, así que no le fue difícil suponer que Daiki se hizo a la idea de que el pelirrojo lo eligió a él. Quiso reír amargamente, ¿pero por qué no darle un poquito más de incógnita al moreno?

—Lo haré, pero no porque tú me lo estés ordenando —replicó, serio todavía—. La lealtad de mis sentimientos no flaquea, Aomine-kun —era completamente cierto, sin embargo, en el tiempo que duró la operación para quitarle la bala de la espalda, su propia decisión tomó forma.

—Perfecto, entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí —resopló Aomine con cierta prepotencia.

Llegó hasta la puerta y cuando agarró el picaporte, Himuro habló otra vez:

—Cuando ese maldito disparó, supe que la bala no le llegaría a Taiga aunque estuviera a tu lado, así que no tenía necesidad de estar dispuesto a morir e interponerme. De hecho, hubiese sido mejor que no lo hiciera.

Daiki se paró en seco y parpadeó por el impactó que esas palabras. Se giró para mirar al pelinegro, mas él no le devolvió el gesto, únicamente seguía inexpresivo. Iba a exigirle una explicación, pero escuchó que Kagami se acercaba por uno de los pasillos a la habitación y como no era lo mejor que lo encontrara ahí, salió rápidamente.

* * *

—" _El daño que la bala causó en la columna de Himuro-san es grave y no podrá volver a caminar sino lleva rehabilitación_ ".

Esas habían sido las palabras que el médico les soltó a Alex y Kagami, siendo un golpe bajo para toda esa complicada situación. La rubia ya lo sabía, pues Himuro había comentado algo de eso cuando lo fue a visitar al despertar, pero de todos modos, las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos y fue Yuu quién la abrazó, mientras le decía que le ayudaría para que regresara a América y tuviera el mejor apoyo médico; tenía muchos errores y nada podía cambiar eso, mas sí podía mostrar lo mucho que había cambiado.

Y el pelirrojo aprovechó eso para salir corriendo a la habitación del pelinegro.

Kagami no vio a sus amigos por ahí, ni siquiera a Aomine —y quizá eso era lo mejor por ahora— en el recorrido que hizo hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba el chico del lunar y la abrió de golpe, a la vez que respiraba agitadamente. Y en el momento de cruzar ambas miradas, volvió a encogerse de dolor.

—Hey, Taiga. Me alegra verte —saludó Himuro con una sonrisa fresca y su inexpresivo rostro se iluminó solo un poco.

Kagami azotó la puerta y llegó a la cama ajena, donde se lanzó a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza y el otro chico comprendió que ya sabía la noticia de su estado e iba a decir algo, mas no supo qué, cuando a él igualmente le dolía todo esto y difícilmente una máscara funcionaría con el pelirrojo en éste momento. Así que solo correspondió al abrazo y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Lo siento mucho…, Tatsuya…! —susurró con aflicción— No pude evitar tu dolor… Soy el culpable de esto, de todo esto… Perdóname...

—Taiga, no digas esas cosas…

—Nunca debí dejarte solo, Tatsuya… No he podido protegerte, soy un jodido cabrón… —las disculpas y las despotricaciones contra sí mismo no dejaron de salir…

…hasta que Himuro hizo que se callara con un suave y corto beso en los labios. Quizá no era la mejor acción que podía hacer, mas no quería desaprovechar éste momento con el contrario, antes de empezar a hacer lo que se había dicho.

Taiga se estremeció cuando sintió los belfos impropios y cerró los ojos del mismo modo que el pelinegro. Se suponía que solo era uno corto, pero tal vez ambos sabían que ésta sería la última vez que podrían hacerlo y que el momento de decir adiós estaba muy cerca.

Por esa razón, el pelirrojo sujetó con fuerza el rostro impropio y el ósculo se profundizó con un sentimiento de amor tan lleno de nostalgia. Era un sabor imposible, de esos que aparecían cuando la realidad golpeaba y se sabía que las cosas no pueden cambiarse una vez están hechas así.

Himuro sintió como el dolor de los dos se convirtió en uno solo y se abrazó al cuello contrario, devolviéndole el beso con la misma fuerza, con el mismo deseo, con muchos "Te amo" en su mente.

Fue un beso largo y masoquista. Y hubiese sido capaz de durar horas, de no ser porque ellos necesitaban respirar. Volvieron a observarse con agitación y se besaron cortamente en más de una ocasión nuevamente, hasta que el pelinegro habló finalmente:

—No eres el culpable de nada, Taiga. Tú no fuiste quién organizo todos esos accidentes.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero… Yo… No debí dejar que te pusieras en el camino de esa bala —Kagami bajó la mirada y abrazó otra vez al chico.

En este caso, Himuro no estaba dispuesto a decir las mismas palabras que le dijo a Aomine hace unos momentos, en lo más mínimo, porque sabía que tendría un resultado por completo negativo en el pelirrojo y no era ese su deseo. Y es que si se interpuso en el camino de esa bala, cuando sino lo hacía, tendría el camino libre al dejar que Aomine muriera…

… Sabía que Kagami no sería capaz de levantarse jamás si perdía al moreno a comparación si era él quién se iba. No por pesimismo, pero él sobrevivió sin Himuro más de dos años, que aunque no lo recordara, lo hizo y estaba seguro volvería a salir adelante si se iba.

—Era tu vida la que estaba en riesgo y no iba a dejar que algo te pasara, Taiga.

—Haces eso, cuando yo ni siquiera he podido proteger la tuya como tal…

—Lo hiciste esa vez en que el disparo era para mí —recordó Himuro con un mirada intensa.

—Tatsuya… —Kagami le devolvió la mirada, ambos se reconfortaban bastante bien—, no deseo perderte de esa manera y ahora no te voy a dejar solo.

Sin embargo, el mencionado muchacho de cabellos negros le sonrió y negó.

—Te conozco muy bien, Taiga —recordó, como lo hacía algunas veces en el tiempo en que vivieron juntos—, y estoy seguro que del mismo modo en que yo noté lo que has decidido, tú ya lo has hecho.

— ¡…! —él no pudo responder. Porque sabía que era así, sino, el beso que compartieron no hubiese sabido de esa forma.

—Y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que te niegues a aceptarla —añadió Himuro al no recibir respuesta. Le dolía, por supuesto que sí, deseaba poder desahogarse, porque la _catarsis_ estaba muy cerca de romper su cascaron.

Kagami lo observó intensamente durante dos minutos en donde reinó el silencio.

Y asintió finalmente, aunque también dijo:

—Tatsuya, no es el momento para hablar de eso, porque también tengo otra elección.

* * *

 ** _¡Y eso ha sido todo! ; ;_**

 ** _AKSHKDJSAKDHJSAKDHSJKDAS, ME DOLIÓ TANTO CUANDO LO ESCRIBÍ, AH. Y eso que no será lo más emotivo que leerán, repito, aún falta algo más, y sumamente importante, porque ya se hizo una clara indirecta de la decisión de Kagami ;w;_**

 ** _Mis feels volvieron a removerse cuando estaba editando el capítulo, joder. Recuerdo que incluso lloré mientras lo imaginaba y fue tan… Aaaahh… No sé, ¿qué provocó en ustedes todo esto? ¿Ayudó la canción que les dejé en el link a que las emociones del capítulo penetrarán aún más en ustedes? ¿O sin necesidad de escuchar la música? x'D._**

 ** _Bueno, como se dieron cuenta, Imayoshi fue un punto importante, y no porque apareciera en la historia a diferencia de los otros personajes, pero fue fundamental para que Haizaki no lograra su objetivo al tener a Hanamiya en medio. ¿Se lo imaginaron?_**

 ** _En, Satsuki es una excelente amiga y Himuro realmente es más bueno de lo que él mismo cree uwu._**

 ** _No sé si mañana volveré a actualizar, ya saben, es Noche Buena, así que de una vez, me adelanto al decirles… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, QUERIDOS MÍOS! Espero que disfruten estar con su familia, la comida, que se lo merecen luego de un arduo año uvu._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Y no duden en dejarme sus comentarios, eh! Ya saben que me encanta leer siempre su opinión y reacción de lo que escribo._**


	37. Tú eres mi elección

_/Viernes 1 de Noviembre del 2013/_

Para quien mirara como la cabeza de Murasakibara estaba descansando en el regazo de Himuro, pensarían que era éste último era quien le daba consuelo al chico gigante. Pero no era así, porque al hundir su mano en esas hebras moradas le hacían sentirse tranquilo, era una maravillosa medicina que no estaba con deseos de negar, fuera por el motivo que fuera. Lo único que el pelinegro sabía era que sus lágrimas no estaba dispuestas a ceder con nadie por todo el sufrir de su ser, sin embargo, en el día que el chico de gran estatura llegó y le regaló una caja de pocky, se quebró y dejó de fingir.

Y pese a que Murasakibara no sabía cómo lidiar con el llanto, pues incluso creía que ese tipo de personas daban asco y eran débiles, dejó de pensar y únicamente jaló del cuello al pelinegro para acercarlo contra su pecho y un reconfortable silencio llenó al lugar y a los dos.

Era la segunda persona —sin contar a su mamá— con la que terminaba abriéndose de esa forma y no porque Tatsuya lo hubiese decidido, sino que simplemente tanto como Taiga y Atsushi tocaron de la manera correcta las inmensas barreras de su persona, derribándolas. No obstante, cada uno había seguido un sendero muy diferente.

— ¿Por qué tienes que irte a América cuando acabas de regresar, Muro-chin? —se quejó Murasakibara como un niño.

—Siempre he vivido en América, Atsushi, vine aquí por simple visita —contestó un paciente Himuro.

—Mmm… —Murasakibara podría hacerse el tonto muchas ocasiones, pero eso no significaba que lo fuera, simplemente prestaba atención cuando le convenía. Justo como ahora, que supo el pelinegro no le decía la verdad— Estarás muy lejos como para irte a visitar —acomodó una mano en el regazo ajeno y puso ahí su quijada para mirarlo a los ojos.

Himuro se sintió extrañamente bien con esa mirada y sonrió calmado, con una nota de diversión.

—Voy a volver — _no sé cuánto tiempo me llevará, pero lo haré_ , tenía muchas cosas que dejar atrás antes de disfrutar como tal las bonitas y tranquilas sensaciones que el pelimorada le causaban, porque tampoco deseaba aumentar la esperanza antes de tiempo. Aún debía hacer mucho trabajo consigo mismo.

—Esperar es tan cansado —Murasakibara hizo un mohín que hacía un contraste muy gracioso con su apariencia gigante.

—Siempre podrás avisarme cuando estés por casarte con una guapa señorita.

El chico de cabello morado no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, empezando a comer de un paquete de galletas.

Fue una suerte que cuando Kagami abrió la puerta de la habitación, Murasakibara ya estuviera incorporado y acomodando sus dulces en una bolsa. Eso no evitó que compartieran una mirada un tanto recelosa.

—Atsushi, nos vemos pronto —se despidió Himuro sin previo aviso, pero sin ser grosero realmente.

—Volveré mañana, Muro-chin —respondió más para que el pelirrojo lo escuchara, que por otra cosa, y abandonó el lugar.

El pelinegro estaba acomodándose su cabello. No hacía mucho le administraron sus medicamentos para el dolor y limpiaron su herida, todavía se sentía cansado y no podía moverse mucho como quería realmente, pero estaba mejor, eso era seguro.

Kagami se sentó en la cama y le examinó con la mirada, sin necesidad de preguntarle su estado, además estaba dándose la oportunidad de contemplar la hermosa silueta impropia. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y Himuro le sonrió ligeramente, con esa chispa que los dos compartían, solo que sublimada para evitar otras cosas.

—Me da gusto verte mejor, Tatsuya —masculló Kagami desviando la mirada unos segundos a la pared, momentáneamente avergonzado.

—En dos semanas me trasladan a América —avisó Himuro, calmado como siempre y se sujetó el anillo en su cadena.

—Mi papá avisó que ya estado poniéndose en contacto con sus colegas de uno de los hospitales allá —Kagami le sonrió de manera reconfortante.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde aquel último beso que compartieron y tener una aceptación por parte de ambos no era nada sencillo. No existía ningún manual que dijera como guardar tu primer y gran amor, pero ahí estaban ellos en la habitación del hospital, actuando de forma amistosa y confiada. Resultaba extraño que con todos los recuerdos de todos los apasionantes años que vivieron su relación, ahora todo era tan diferente.

Sentían el sabor de la diferencia con fuerza en su lengua, que bajaba hasta su corazón, sin embargo, así estaban las cosas y ninguno de los dos se permitía flaquear, ya no.

Taiga extendió la mano y sujetó la de Himuro, esa que sostenía el anillo de él y miraron la unión de ese gesto. Los dos tenían tantas palabras que golpeaban en su garganta por querer salir como un vómito de oraciones.

—Tatsuya… —suspiró Kagami y alzó la mirada. En esta semana no salió del hospital en ningún momento, pero se había reservado los días sin ir a ver al pelinegro, dedicándose a pensar. Era muy poco tiempo, sí, no obstante, su fuerza mental ayudaba bastante.

—Antes que digas algo, Taiga, necesito dejarte en claro algo —interrumpió Himuro y el agarre de las manos se deshizo lentamente. Los anillos de ambos brillaron—. Nunca te he culpado a ti por todos los cambios que sucedieron desde… desde esa vez, e independientemente de las modificaciones de las palabras que antes dijimos, no hará que mi percepción de ti cambie. Tenlo presente siempre, Taiga —sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo en sus serenas expresiones, que ahora se llenaron de calidez.

Kagami tragó saliva y las palabras ajenas le llegaron profundas, lo abrazaron y en vez de sentir temor, se sintió bien. Confortado.

—Siempre has sido el primero, Tatsuya, lo que tuvimos en el pasado, no es algo que vaya a olvidar… — _tú eres alguien que simplemente deja huella_ , añadió en su interior— Por ti tengo los mejores recuerdos y experiencias en mi vida —él también sonrió, mientras miraba al otro muchacho.

—Y es un completo privilegio para mí — _es algo que nadie me podrá robar_ , Himuro se sintió orgulloso de eso, pero no disminuía su dolor interno.

Ambos se miraron y por mera inercia, se tocaron los anillos. Primero los propios y luego ambos extendieron sus manos para tocar el de cada uno, metiendo el dedo anular en cada uno, quedando con los brazos entrecruzados por la acción.

—No sé cómo sería mi vida si no te hubiera conocido, Tatsuya.

—… Taiga, soy yo quién te dice eso a ti.

Kagami tumó impulso del anillo ajeno, donde tenía metido su dedo anular, como cuando se comprometieron, y se acercó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron suavemente. Sus ojos estaban tan cerca y expresaban tantas cosas… las palabras no alcanzarían para decirlas.

—Pero… es momento de que tú y yo avancemos —musitó a escasos milímetros de los labios del chico del lunar—. Lo nuestro no es algo que quedará en el olvido, solo…

—Quedará guardado. Mis sentimientos por ti, Taiga, quedaran siempre en el mismo lugar, protegidos para que el tiempo jamás les afecte —Himuro cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente.

Ah. Cuanto dolía todo esto, era tan triste que las incontrolables ganas que tenía de soltar sus lágrimas punzaban amenazantes. Esperaba poder controlarse, porque estaba cansado de sufrir, estaba desesperándose de la agonía de su pecho que se arremolinaba con terquedad y furia. De todos modos, eso ya no haría que la decisión de ambos se moviera, pasara lo que pasara, pues algo que compartían, era el hecho de que una vez tomaban las riendas de su camino como debía hacer, su determinación no fallaba, así se arrastraran por el dolor.

Porque a Kagami también esto lo tenía con el sufrimiento causando tormentas en su corazón y en su mente. Decirle adiós a la primera persona que le robó todos esos apasionantes sentimientos, de aquel ferviente y arrebatado amor, no era fácil. Ni siquiera por el simple hecho de tener a alguien más que lo estaba esperando, no había nada que pudiera hacer esto menos complicado y doloroso de lo que ya era. Sentirse culpable ya no era la solución, ahora solo le tocaba terminar de pulir las decisiones, pese a que una parte del cuerpo del pelirrojo seguía negándose.

Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, la aceptación iba a bañar por completo los corazones de Tatsuya y Taiga, y se transformarían en algo mucho mejor.

El pelirrojo igual cerró sus ojos y se quedó así, junto al pelinegro un gran rato, escuchando sus respiraciones, sintiendo el peso de aquellos anillos de compromiso que ahora estaban en sus dedos por el momento. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, por lo que sentían ligeramente el aliento de cada uno.

Pudieron besarse, mas ya no era el momento. Ahora solo era el turno de las palabras y aun así les faltaría tiempo.

* * *

 _Faltaba una semana para el día en que se casarían y Kagami estaba embrocado en el pecho de Himuro, con los ojos cerrados. Hacía muchísimo calor por el verano, sin embargo, no deseaban dormir separados en la misma cama, era tan cómodo sentir como sus pieles se tocaban así luego de haber hecho el amor._

 _Últimamente, a Kagami le gustaba más dormir sobre el pecho del pelinegro, un cambio algo diferente, pues usualmente era al revés. De todos modos, a ninguno le molestaba ese hecho._

— _¿No puedes dormir, Taiga?_ — _Himuro igualmente tenía los ojos cerrados_ , _pero sentía al otro despierto, así como lo estaba él._

— _Agh, tal vez deberíamos darnos un baño_ — _Kagami hizo un mohín y suspiró con cierta irritación._

— _Son la una de la madrugada_ — _señaló Himuro, alzando una ceja y acariciando el cabello rojo impropio_ — _, aunque podemos usar la alberca infable un rato._

— _Eres una encantadora salvación_ — _Kagami le sonrió con felicidad infantil y se acercó a besarle los labios con fervor._

 _No les llevó mucho tiempo inflar la alberca, tampoco era muy grande, solo les serviría un rato y además, estaban en la azotea del edificio departamental por lo que usaron de contrabando la manguera de emergencia para llenarla con agua._

 _Una vez estuvo listo, el pelirrojo dejo solo unos momentos a Himuro, alegando que debía ir por las toallas, pero bien podrían secarse ellos mismos. Aun así, él se metió primero en la alberga y suspiró. Hasta que sintó la mano ajena taparle los ojos y un beso en su mejilla que lo hizo sonreír._

— _Te tengo una sorpresa_ — _susurró Kagami con una enorme sonrisa y destapó los ojos ajenos, soltando un par de cadenas de su otra mano, mismas que les colgaba un anillo._

— _¡Taiga…!_ — _los ojos de Himuro se iluminaron y en su aparente fría e inexpresiva cara, apareció la más maravillosa expresión de amor. Agarró una de las cadenas mientras el otro se sumergía en la alberca._

— _Me avisaron a penas ayer que estaban listas luego de que fuimos a hacer el pedido_ — _explicó Kagami._

— _¿Tu solo pagaste el resto?_

— _Bueno, quise darte un regalo, Tatsuya_ — _Kagami se sonrojó ligeramente._

 _·El pelinegro se rió discretamente y le besó los labios cortamente._

— _Definitivamente son mejor que anillos de matrimonio convencionales._

— _Déjame ponerte el tuyo._

 _Taiga usó el que agarró y se lo colocó en el cuello al pelinegro y éste hizo lo mismo con el que eligió primero. De modo que intercalaron ambas cadenas y momentáneamente, extendiendo sus brazos, se pusieron el anillo en su anular, sin desprender el anillo._

— _Eres mi completa… felicidad_ — _musitó como un arrullo de estrellas._

— _Taiga, eres el mejor de todos_ — _Himuro lo jaló del anillo sin mucha fuerza y se besaron, bajo el manto nocturno de la madrugada._

— _Sé que está de más que lo diga, Tatsuya, pero… Siempre voy a querer que tú seas feliz y que nunca detengas tu camino, éste o no presente._

— _¿Por qué dices algo cómo eso, Taiga?_ — _Himuro le miró fijamente. Sabía que el otro no tenía mucho tacto en las cosas, pero no era de decir algo como eso tan de repente._

— _Quiero que te queda claro, simplemente_ — _Kagami le acarició el cabello._

— _Si es así, entonces… Tampoco quiero que te detengas, aunque yo no esté, Taiga._

 _Eran palabras fuertes, pero el pelirrojo había tenido la necesidad de decirlo, sin embargo, que Himuro se las dijera, le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño. Se sentía horrible solo de imaginarse una vida sin él, aunque solo fueran simples palabras._

 _Palabras que tenían sentimientos y que jamás pensó una semana después, adquirirían significado. Aun así, ambos lo prometieron._

— _Pero mi vida sin ti, no sería la misma, Tatsuya, nunca_ — _y era una completa verdad para Kagami, siempre lo sería._

 _El aludido chico de cabello negro le respondió con una caricia llena de adoración y volvieron a besarse._

* * *

No obstante, ahora el momento de cumplir aquello que antaño se habían dicho, cuando de la nada, Kagami sacó el tema a relucir. Y el recuerdo los golpeó a ambos en la mente con un doloroso espasmo, por lo que tuvieron que separarse lentamente, obviamente, sin comentar nada.

Solo se miraron y las manos de Himuro tocaron la cadena impropia y sonrió cortamente, a la vez que el pelirrojo le sujetó las muñecas unos segundos, para luego asentir. Posteriormente, también él sujetó la cadena del pelinegro y aunque éste bajó la mirada al anillo, asintió casi un minuto después.

Lo inevitable ya no podía ser negado más tiempo, al final de cuentas, aquellas palabras de antaño fueron dichas para cumplirse.

Taiga y Tatsuya compartieron la mirada, mientras ambos se quitaban las cadenas, para devolvérselas.

Pero pese a eso, también era verdad, que la vida de los dos, no sería la misma, nunca. Tal y como había dicho Kagami.

* * *

…

 _/Domingo 3 de Noviembre del 2013/_

Las cosas que tenía por hacer resultaban demasiadas en tan pocos días, sobre todo porque él mismo se negó al exterior por haber decidido estar en el hospital todos esos días, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Eso no significaba que las cosas a partir de ahora serían fáciles, ya que en su lista estaba otra persona que anhelaba ver, con la que necesitaba estar.

No había sabido nada de Aomine desde aquella vez en que lo abrazó mientras esperaba la cirugía de Himuro terminaba, simplemente Kuroko le comentó por mensaje que estaba bien y en casa con Momoi, nada más. Y por el momento fue mejor así, aunque de todos modos se moría de ganas de tocarlo, de acariciarlo y de decirle muchas más cosas, sin embargo, se estaba autocastigando creyendo que no lo merecía. Claro que en esos momentos, todavía no había hecho lo que debía con su elección.

Además, su cabeza fue un completo caos, así que la soledad no le sentó mal en ese tiempo. Solo Alexandra estuvo haciéndole compañía por obvias razones y su padre que llegó a llevarles comida, ropa y otras cosas necesarias en lo que seguían ahí, pues ambos no estaban dispuestos a dejar solo al pelinegro.

A Kagami seguía afectándole la situación con su madre, eso era un completo hecho, pero había optado por guardarse las cosas. Tenía tanto por decir, tanto por sacar y no sabía cómo. Ni siquiera supo cómo logró controlar el deseo de gritar y destruir todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, mas eso no significó no tuviera estragos en su cuerpo, ya que mientras estaba en el hospital por Tatsuya, una gripe le atacó terriblemente. Su papá, Yuu, fue un sustento muy importante y Alex no se quedó atrás. Ya sabía del porqué de la llegada de su progenitor y todas las cosas que cambiaron en él.

Había mucho viento. El otoño se hacía notar bastante, no obstante, el frío que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kagami no tenía nada que ver con eso y su pulso se aceleró cuando tocó el timbre de la casa donde cierto peliazul vivía.

Tocó tres veces, aunque no parecía que estuviera alguien ahí y eso lo asustó. ¿Se habría mudado de casa y no avisó? O bueno, más bien a él. Y si lo había hecho, no se quejaría, con tanta cosa que le hizo pasar…

— ¿Por qué rayos insistes en tocar, cuando te di una llave de la casa, Bakagami? —la voz de Aomine apareció justo detrás del mencionado, haciéndole pegar un brinco.

— ¡Agh, idiota! —Kagami lo miró asombrado unos segundos al darse la vuelta, hasta que sus ojos rubíes se encontraron con esos zafiros.

El mundo de los dos revoloteo, como un bombardeo en su interior en el momento que sus pupilas se observaron.

Aomine sintió como una fuerza de gravedad le estaba exigiendo que tomara al pelirrojo en sus brazos y lo besara hasta desfallecer. Joder, joder, joder, ¡porque cuánta falta no le hizo en más de esta semana! ¡Por supuesto que quería abrazarlo y demostrarle lo mucho que le extrañó!

Pero se detuvo, se mantuvo firme por puro milagro, mirándolo.

Curiosamente, la sensación extraña que tenía Kagami, por el hecho de que ya no llevaba la cadena colgando de su cuello, se le olvidó al quedar atrapados en la profundidad de esos orbes azules. Sintió que el aire escapó de sus pulmones y sus labios se sacaron en la más enorme necesidad de besar los belfos del de piel cobriza.

El pulso de Daiki sufrió un feroz ataque cuando al contemplar al impropio, se percató que ya no tenía el anillo de siempre colgando de su cuello y un sinfín de ideas, de escenarios se le formaron en su mente con ese pequeño detalle. ¿Acaso sería posible...?

Negó velozmente a la esperanza —esa que en toda ésta semana no dejó de revolotear en su cabeza, a pesar de lo que decidió— que ese pequeño detalle le ocasionó. De nada le serviría creer algo cuando ya sabía al final no sería así. Después de todo, sabía que cual fuera la elección de Taiga, él iba a llegar a visitarlo.

Y por supuesto que la espera fue atroz, ¿pero qué más podía hacer en esa situación? Si se quedaba en el hospital, sentía que sobraba, ese no era su lugar y no porque alguien se lo dijera, lo sentía. Eso no significaba que en esta semana y media no hubiese querido ir y confrontar al pelirrojo, por la mierda que se comía las uñas para aguantar el no hacerlo; de solo imaginar lo mucho que quién amaba sufría… ¿cómo no querer estar ahí para él?

Según el moreno, ya estaba preparado para cualquiera que fuera la decisión de Taiga, pero ahora que lo tenía de frente, los estremecimientos fríos estaban atacando su cuerpo.

— ¿Te vas a quedar en el frío o vas a pasar? —Aomine enarcó una ceja con algo de mofa.

Kagami frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada por ahora. De hecho, no esperaba que el otro actuara de una forma "normal", aunque por los silencios prolongados que se estaban formando, era obvio que no había nada "común" en ambos.

Le dio algo de alivio ver que Momoi no estaba en casa, es decir, no se imaginaba como ella lo iba a recibir con todo esto, pues sabía lo mucho que la pelirrosada quería y defendía al moreno. Incluso había creído que ella estaba en casa y no deseó abrirle, al final de cuentas, se ganó algo como eso.

—Está muy silencio… —murmuró Kagami, más para sí mismo que por otra cosa.

—Satsuki esta con Tetsu, de hecho, estábamos con él, pero tenía que traer algunas cosas —comentó Aomine como si nada, buscando algo en el mueble donde estaba la televisión.

Frialdad, esa era la palabra que apareció en la cabeza del chico de tez bronceada. Sintió miedo de que ahora todo fuera a empeorar y aunque era un riesgo total, habló:

— _Regresaré_ a América.

Fue una suerte que Aomine estuviera de espaldas al pelirrojo, sino la faceta de decepción y dolor que mostró su rostro, hubiese quedado al descubierto. Aun así, el control remoto que sostenía de la televisión cayó al suelo y el silencio reinó el lugar.

Se estaba repitiendo en su cabeza que algo como esto iba a pasar, que sabía que cuando Kagami ptomara su elección difícilmente se quedaría aquí, dado el hecho que se creció en aquel otro país.

Empero ni porque se golpeaba el cerebro con esas palabras — de "lo sabía" — podía encontrar la fuerza con que se supone afrontaría la verdad. Ni siquiera era capaz de voltearse, temía encontrarse el anillo de la cadena del pelirrojo en su dedo anular.

No, definitivamente todo esto era mucho peor de lo que pensó. Y siguió aumentando de nivel.

—Tatsuya no podrá solo con la…

—No sé porque viniste a perder el tiempo para contarme tus futuros planes conyugales — _no, no, no es eso lo que iba a decir_ , se regañó Aomine mentalmente. Sin embargo, sus palabras no lo escuchaban.

Esa respuesta impactó contra el pecho del otro muchacho. O sea, sabía que esto no podía salir tan bien como lo deseaba, aun así… Aun así esto le estaba doliendo más de lo que pensó.

— ¿Entonces para ti hubiera sido mejor que me fuera sin tener un mínimo respeto por todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora? —inquirió Kagami, ignorando de momento la mala interpretación del moreno por su falta de explicación.

—Con que vengas para decirme que te vayas, no hará que te lleves todo lo que teníamos para fundirlo en tu otra relación, Kagami.

La expresión del susodicho se descompuso en perplejidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás diciendo, idiota?

Y Aomine, finalmente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Aunque se encontró con una expresión diferente a la que creía, pero de todos modos, su defensiva contestación no salía de sus gestos verbales, a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía relajado y su cara tan desgarbada como siempre. Mas su interior golpeaba para intentar dejar escapar con total plenitud la agonía de su alma.

—Que dejes de perder el tiempo, simplemente. No necesito que me vayas a explicar nada, ni se te ocurra hacer una estúpida despedida ahora, porque…

— ¡Eres un completo estúpido, Ahomine! —Kagami caminó hasta acercarse al peliazul— ¡Ni siquiera has dejado que te diga lo que realmente vine a decir y estás actuando así!

—Ahorrate los discursos, solo eso —Aomine frunció ligeramente el ceño al momento que sintió el perfume contrario llegar a su nariz y envolverlo tan seductoramente.

— ¡Que no es eso!

— ¡Pues entonces vete ya al maldito hospital y regresa con el bastardo de Himuro! —si la reacción de Aomine fue tan tosca, diferente a como fueron sus anteriores palabras hace varios días, era que no deseaba dejarse llevar por la cercanía y el magnetismo del pelirrojo. O terminaría besándolo y hacerlo, para después recibir la bofetada de que su elección no era él, sería demasiado. No podía seguir con la vitalidad en la venas y ya bastante le costaría a partir de ahora.

— ¡Joder, contigo, Aomine Daiki, te digo que no es así! ¡Tú eres mi elección, idiota! —gritó Kagami, con desesperación, enfrentándolo como si estuvieran en una pelea a golpes.

— ¡…! —decir que Aomine quedó impresionado por esas palabras era quedarse corto. Ese adjetivo no se acomodaba a la sensación que sintió, pues incluso su reacción fue tan fuerte, que su expresión aparentemente controlada, se deformó en un aire indescifrable, que luego tomó forma en un gesto brillante en esperanza— ¿Qué… qué es lo que estás diciendo…?

—Eres un imbécil, maldición… —Kagami desvió la mirada unos segundos— Vengo con toda la disposición del mundo y tú lo que haces es malinterpretar todo, tsk.

—Kagami...

El moreno se acercó los pasos restantes a la anatomía contraria, quedando tan cerca como para que ambos se abrazaran o se besaran, lo que pasara primero, dadas sus alturas similares y que seguían mirándose a los ojos. Aunque Aomine quería oír hasta el cansancio que él de verdad era lo que el pelirrojo había elegido y que no era un sueño, sino que era la hermosa realidad de los dos.

—Estúpido cabrón.

—Te amo, Kagami Taiga —pronunció Aomine con la misma sazón que se le da el toque a una comida, y sonrió. Sus ojos no podían ocultar el tremendo brillo de felicidad y el sabor de gloria en su garganta que quería hacerlo gritar de la misma emoción.

El otro chico no pudo luchar contra eso, santo cielos. El moreno no era de hacer ese tipo de expresiones tan libres de altanería, así que no lo soportó más y…

Lo besó.

Tuvo que jalarlo de la ropa y ambos se besaron con tanta fuerza, que perdieron el equilibrio y, trastabillando, lograron caer a uno de los sofás —el más grande, por suerte.

Había sentido que una necesidad fisiológica les hacía falta, por todos los Dioses. No era como necesitar respirar, comer o beber agua, ¡no era así! ¡Era todavía mucho más! Sus sentimientos rayaban la cordura de la humanidad, algo como ellos podía quemar y eclipsar todo a su paso. La fuerza de ambos era indestructible; como la firmeza de la tierra y el poder abrasador del fuego.

Aomine y Kagami eran todo eso y más.

Sus pieles no escatimaron en nada, hasta que lograron el verdadero objetivo de desnudarse y sentir como se acariciaban, como todo lo que habían esperado para estar juntos desaparecía finalmente y por fin volvían a formar uno.

Era una maravillosa y perfecta explosión de todos los sentidos en ambos. Estaban llevándose al mundo con ellos ahora mismo, entre suspiros, ósculos, caricias… y amor.

Sin embargo, eso no iba a ser suficiente para que la segunda elección de Kagami flaqueara, a pesar de que el inmenso amor de Aomine lo tenía completamente envuelto mientras hacían el amor.

* * *

 _/Sábado 16 de Noviembre del 2013/_

El aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokyo estaba abarrotado de gente, pese a que no era una fecha muy importante como para estar ejecutando tantos viajes. O tal vez Aomine lo notaba así, porque para él sí era una fecha muy importante… y no una precisamente muy feliz, de hecho, si pudiera evitar esto lo haría. Pero no iba a cortarle las alas a la persona que amaba más que su vida.

— ¿No dejaste nada tirado, Taiga? Sabes cómo es Yuu de minucioso con eso —recordó Alex, quien llevaba dos maletas de llantas al caminar rumbo a la salida del lugar, para ir rumbo a los aviones.

—No, ya te dije. De todos modos, Tatsuya me ayudó a revisar con una lista —contestó Kagami, llevando un maleta al estilo de la rubia y una mochila en sus hombros, así como unos audífonos rojos y de buen tamaño alrededor del cuello.

Himuro estaba en el avión desde hace unos momentos, él fue transportado de una manera diferente por su herida, ya que no podía sentarse como para ir en una silla de ruedas, era muy pronto y para evitar contratiempos, era mejor seguir el protocolo que el doctor les indicó.

—Está bien —Alex sonrió al pelirrojo y luego miró divertida al moreno, para luego guiñarle un ojo—. Yo me adelanto, pero… ¡Un gusto conocerte mejor, Daiki! —se lanzó a abrazarlo con demasiada efusividad, sin importarle estar en Japón y susurró: —Gracias por cuidar siempre de Taiga, te regresaré el favor —fue sincera.

Aomine parpadeó, carraspeando un poco, pues los suaves y bien formados senos de la rubia se sintieron muy bien con el abrazo. No dijo nada, solo agitó su mano.

—Eres un maldito pervertido —gruñó Kagami, dado que ese detalle no le pasó desapercibido.

—Oh, vamos, no te pongas celoso, cariño —se burló Aomine con un tono seductor, pasándole un brazo por los hombros al otro.

— ¡Jódete, Ahomine! —chistó Kagami, girando un poco el rostro para fulminarle con la mirada.

Pero ese gesto murió, cuando los belfos de Daiki se unieron inesperadamente con los suyos, en un ósculo que se tornó tan ferviente pese a estar en público. De hecho, bien pudieron haber incendiado el bendito aeropuerto.

Quedaron jadeando, con las frentes pegadas y se miraban atentamente, justo cuando el aviso de que el vuelo a América estaba cerca de salir, sonó por los altavoces. Entonces, Kagami alzó la mirada y suspiró.

—Me voy, Daiki —masculló, posando su dedo índice en la nariz cobriza impropia y separándose.

No obstante, él lo jaló de la muñeca para sujetarle de la quijada, robándole un beso más y mirándolo con intensidad. Una que fue correspondida.

—Kagami Taiga, no importa lo que tardes, te esperaré —Aomine fue firme y sonrió para motivar al otro—. Te esperaré.

Al pelirrojo se le encogió el corazón, pero le regresó la sonrisa, porque regresaría. Porque definitivamente no iba a dejar a Aomine.

Y tras un "Te amo", por parte de ambos, Kagami se fue.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _ **¡Yaaaay!**_

 _ **Joder, la despedida entre Kagami y Himuro, cuando la escribí, me hizo llorar ;u; No pude evitarlo, es que no sé, a pesar de que, obviamente, Aomine se quedaría con el pelirrojo, me dio mucho sentimentalismo el final de su romance entre Kagamin y Murochin :c. ¿Has ustedes les dio tristeza o fueron felices con saber que finalmente Aomine ya estaría con Kagamin? xD**_

 _ **¡Ojo! Que, como vieron, el que Kagami ya haya decidido cerrar el ciclo de su amor con Himuro, no significó que se quedaría, físicamente, con Aomine. Y no lo culpen, Kagami siente que le debo eso a Himuro, porque, de no ser por él, sino se hubiese interpuesto entre Haizaki y Aomine, créanme que el final sería otro, lol. Además, es lo último que Kagamin quiere hacer por Himuro.**_

 _ **Recuerden, que se vaya a ayudarlo en su rehabilitación, no significa que tendrá recaídas con él, porque Kagami una vez elige algo, ya no da marcha atrás.**_

 _ **¡Éste es el capítulo penúltimo! Sí, como lo leyeron, solo un capítulo más, y esta historia llegará a su final. Así que, un recuentro AoKa no queda descartado x'D.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció, en general, éste capítulo? ¡No duden en dejarme sus comentarios, pequeños saltamontes! Para mí es muy interesante e importante leer sus reacciones y opiniones :3.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


End file.
